


Негодяи Z

by Kimando714, Kotokoshka, LindaM, vera_nic



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 40
Words: 179,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimando714/pseuds/Kimando714, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotokoshka/pseuds/Kotokoshka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindaM/pseuds/LindaM, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_nic/pseuds/vera_nic
Summary: Спустя два месяца после того, как таинственный злодей вызвал зомби-апокалипсис, и на всю территорию Северной Америки пришла неестественно холодная зима, Флэш вынужден путешествовать с Капитаном Холодом, Хитвейвом и Золотым Глайдером, чтобы вернуться в Централ Сити и найти свою семью и друзей.
Перевод Rogue Z автора bealeciphers





	1. 300 миль до Централ Сити

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rogue Z](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706529) by [bealeciphers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bealeciphers/pseuds/bealeciphers). 



> Спасибо bealeciphers за эту невероятную историю. Я очень надеюсь, что когда-нибудь она будет дописана. 
> 
> Спасибо моей дорогой бете Kotokoshka. Без тебя все было бы уже не так.

 

_Барри Аллен: По-твоему, я хотел быть обманутым.  
Детектив Джо Уэст: Ты всегда был человеком, который видит в людях только хорошее. Я работаю копом уже двадцать пять лет, и все, что я вижу, это только пороки, ложь и темные мысли. Люди думают, что скрывают их, но только не от меня. Мне жаль, что я не могу быть таким, как ты. Потому что в этом твоя настоящая сила._

**Западное шоссе, Индиана. 300 миль до Централ Сити.**

— Я сваливаю. Выскочу нахрен из этой машины и отправлюсь в Централ Сити в одиночку.

Сидящий на пассажирском сиденье фургона Барри бросил недовольный взгляд на черные и чрезвычайно действующие ему на нервы очки Леонарда Снарта. Мужчина не снимал их уже третий день. Понятное дело, Леонард, или _Холод_ , всегда был за рулем, заснеженная дорога чертовски слепила глаза, но все равно это ужасно раздражало.

Фургон напоминал Барри о страшилках для детей и о том, что «нельзя брать конфеты у незнакомцев». Такой фургон мог бы использовать человек, якобы продающий леденцы, для того, чтобы заманивать детишек. Два сиденья спереди и очень много места сзади, но сейчас все свободное пространство было занято матрасом, коробками с едой и дровами.

Путешествие походило на Сизифов труд — каждые четыре часа приходилось останавливаться, чтобы заполнить бензобак из канистр, хранящихся в небольшом багажнике, и каждый день четверо выживших снова наполняли эти канистры бензином на встречающихся по дороге заправках.

Сначала они пытались обходиться без печки, чтобы сэкономить топливо, но этого хватало всего на три лишних часа, и Холод терпеть не мог ехать без остановок. Была середина зимы, вероятно, февраль, и температура на улице стабильно держалась ниже нуля вот уже три недели.

Стоял ненормальный, какой-то арктический холод.

А еще фургон напоминал Барри общежитие колледжа. Своим беспорядком, разбросанными одеялами и пустыми пивными бутылками, валяющимися тут и там, вперемешку с банками арахисового масла. Сходство было бы поразительным, если бы не три футуристические пушки, лежащие на сиденье. Оружие всегда находилось на виду, чтобы его можно было использовать в любой момент.

Одна рука Холода лежала на руле, а другую он положил на спинку пассажирского сиденья. Он был самонадеянным мудаком, который использовал все шансы, чтобы проникнуть в личное пространство Барри.

— Тебе придется бежать триста миль по морозу, Барри. — С тех пор, как Холод выяснил, кто такой Флэш, он никогда не упускал возможности лишний раз назвать его по имени. — Ты забыл, что единственная причина, по которой ты еще жив — твой ярко-красный костюм, огонь Мика и мое безграничное сострадание.

Завернутая в шесть одеял Лиза Снарт лежала на матрасе в задней части фургона и читала книгу по истории трансмутации. Это был явно не ее личный выбор. Холод частенько давал Лизе и Мику _домашнее задание_.

Рори храпел на полу возле матраса, рядом с ним валялись шесть пустых банок из-под «Гиннеса». Он постоянно дергался во сне, и Барри то и дело отвлекался, посматривая на него в зеркало заднего вида. Холод вел фургон, потому что Холод всегда вел фургон, изредка уступая водительское кресло лишь Лизе, и его рука, лежащая на спинке сиденья в некой собственнической манере, доставляла Барри неудобство.

Вообще, Барри чувствовал себя неудобно по многим причинам. Прежде всего, из-за имен. Лиза, Мик, Барри и _Холод_ , как будто имени «Леонард» не существовало в принципе. Делало ли Холода это прозвище придурком или болваном, Барри не был уверен, но когда все они надевали свою боевую амуницию, никто, кроме Капитана Холода, не назывался своим кодовым именем.

Барри носил свой Флэш-костюм, большой черный лонгслив и огромную бордовую толстовку «Франклин спорт» поверх. Грубые рабочие ботинки сейчас валялись под сиденьем, но он надевал их всякий раз, когда был вынужден выйти из машины. Он выглядел стремно. Тощий парень в огромной толстовке и обуви на два размера больше. Мик смотрелся тоже не очень-то, зато Лиза казалась просто королевой, с ее осанкой и грацией. А Холод выглядел как опытный исследователь Арктики, уверенно путешествующий по дьявольскому ледовому танцполу.

— Ты спас меня не из сострадания, Холод. Я не идиот, так что не нужно обращаться со мной как с идиотом.

Барри отвернулся и уставился в окно. Ослепительно-яркий белый снег покрывал все вокруг. Если бы колеса фургона не были обмотаны цепями, он вряд ли сдвинулся бы с места.

Да и сейчас они ехали со скоростью улитки.

— Это правда, — протянул Холод своим типичным сардоническим тоном. Барри раньше думал, что это его «злодейский» голос, но, как выяснилось, он говорил так всегда. — Я спас тебя, потому что знал — тебе придется остаться, ты не позволишь нам умереть, если на нас нападут. Каждой выжившей группе нужен бегун, и, конечно же, я полон сострадания. Какая роковая случайность, тебе не кажется? Ты просто замерзал насмерть на дороге в Индиане, а моя банда Негодяев случайно оказалась на этом шоссе, как раз по пути в надежное убежище.

— Убежище не было надежным.

Холод пожал плечами.

— Я не могу управлять толпой нежити, верно?

— Я просто говорю о том, что «надежное» убежище не справилось со своей задачей.

— Но мы сейчас на пути в Централ Сити, и я не понимаю, почему ты снова возвращаешься к своим пустым угрозам уйти.

Холод убрал руку со спинки сиденья Барри, чтобы поправить очки, а затем опустил ее обратно, словно они были двенадцатилетними подростками на свидании в кинотеатре.

— Потому что я знаю, о чем ты думаешь. Ты же тоже слышал это сообщение по радио.

Лиза ежедневно крутила старенькое радио, пытаясь поймать сигнал от тех, кто остался в живых. Барри считал, что это бессмысленно, но Холод поощрял это по каким-то своим причинам. И вчера она наконец поймала четкий сигнал.

— ПРИВЕТ ВАМ, ВСЕМ ВЫЖИВШИМ, — взывал неприятный и бодрый голос. — ЕСЛИ ВЫ ЖИВЫ И НАПРАВЛЯЕТЕСЬ ПО ЗАПАДНОМУ ШОССЕ, ЗАДЕРЖИТЕСЬ ВО ФРАЙОКЕ, ШТАТ ИНДИАНА. МЫ — ГРУППА ВЫЖИВШИХ, ЗАНИМАЮЩИХСЯ ТОРГОВЛЕЙ И НАЛАЖИВАЮЩАЯ СВЯЗЬ С ДРУГИМИ ОСТАВШИМИСЯ В ЖИВЫХ, ЧТОБЫ ВОССТАНОВИТЬ ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСКИЙ РОД НА БЕЗОПАСНОЙ ТЕРРИТОРИИ. ЕСЛИ У ВАС ЕСТЬ ЧТО-ТО ЦЕННОЕ, ЕСЛИ ВЫ СОСКУЧИЛИСЬ ПО ЖИВОЙ ПЛОТИ, НЕ ГРЯЗНОЙ И НЕ ПОТРЕПАННОЙ, НЕ ПРОПУСТИТЕ ФРАЙОК, ШТАТ ИНДИАНА, ХОУМ ДЕПОТ ЦЕНТР. ВЫ СМОЖЕТЕ ПОЕСТЬ, ВЫПИТЬ ПИВА, А ТАКЖЕ НАЙТИ КАРАВАН, ЧТОБЫ ПУТЕШЕСТВОВАТЬ ДАЛЬШЕ. ПРИВЕТ ВАМ, ВСЕМ ВЫЖИВШИМ…

Сообщение повторялось по кругу.

— Это всего лишь в сорока милях в сторону от шоссе. Нам нужно что-то есть, кроме тофу и кукурузного пюре. Я думаю, ты не против, потому что ты ешь, как маньяк. — Холод с прищуром посмотрел на него. — Честно говоря, не представляю, как в тебя все это вмещается.

— Я трачу много калорий на бег. И серьезно — я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, — снова повторил Барри и нахмурился.

— О, так ты теперь можешь еще и мысли читать?

Он знал, что Холод просто играет с ним, пытаясь уйти от темы, и решил заявить прямо:

— Ты собираешься ограбить этих выживших.

Усмехнувшись, Холод снова уставился на дорогу.

— Это очевидно.

— Только попробуй, и я уйду. Я тебе нужен.

— Если ты не глупее, чем я думаю, Барри, ты наверняка заметил, что ситуация у нас далеко не самая лучшая. На прошлой неделе нас занесло снегом на целых три дня, а в убежище почти ничего не оставалось. Нам нужны припасы.

— Тогда мы будем торговать. Мы не можем украсть что-то у других оставшихся в живых. Они нуждаются в запасах так же, как и мы.

Капитан Холод, Хитвейв и Золотой Глайдер. Преступники. Которые несколько раз пытались убить Барри. И когда N ДЕВАЙС был отключен, а Таинственный Человек в Черном Плаще, дотронувшись до людей, превратил их в зомби, Барри попытался вернуться в Централ Сити и чуть не умер от обморожения. Именно Негодяи нашли и подобрали его.

Они, конечно, не были идеальной «командой зомби-апокалипсиса», которую он собрал бы в Фейсбуке.

— У нас нечем торговать. Немного бензина, еда, медикаменты и одеяла. Единственная ценность, которая у нас есть — Лиза.

Та подняла голову и с отвращением обронила:

— Нет. Этого не будет.

— Я имел в виду твое золото, Лиза, — сказал Холод. — И всем насрать теперь на долбаную денежную систему. В мире снова правит бартер.

— Я не позволю тебе их грабить, — с вызовом произнес Барри. В последнее время протест слишком часто звучал в его голосе.

Холод снял очки. На Барри уставились воспаленные глаза с темными кругами под ними. Молчание затянулось, и Барри уже открыл рот, чтобы сказать _что-нибудь_ , лишь бы нарушить эту тишину, но Холод натянул очки обратно и повернулся к шоссе, ползущему за лобовым стеклом.

— Как доберемся, будет видно.

— Да, будет видно, — в тон ему ответил Барри.


	2. Фрайок, Индиана, 279 миль до Централ Сити

В спортивной сумке Мика лежали банки с кукурузой, журналы, презервативы и симпатичные кофейные чашки, которые Негодяи нашли на заправке по дороге к Хоум Депот*, импровизированному Торговому Посту. Это был своего рода компромисс. Товары для обмена.

Когда они вышли из фургона, ледяной ветер тут же ударил Барри в лицо. Он попытался закрыться капюшоном толстовки, но это не помогло. От мороза слезились глаза, и, казалось, вся жидкость в носу и во рту превращается в лед.

Все-таки не зря Циско спроектировал крио-пушку, чтобы остановить Барри.

Он чувствовал, как все его тело остывает и замедляется. Морозный воздух опалял кожу, неприятными щупальцами проникал внутрь, заставляя его дрожать и запинаться. Барри хорошо помнил, как пронизывающий холод окутывал его, сковывая грудь все сильнее, сдавливая легкие, пока он не перестал дышать.

Барри стряхнул неприятные воспоминания, сосредоточившись на настоящем.

Неподалеку от Хоум Депот стояло несколько машин, вдоль которых прогуливался охранник, закутанный в пальто и с винтовкой наперевес. Перед зданием был припаркован кемпер, на переднем сиденье которого сидела женщина с ружьем на изготовку, завернутая в шерстяное одеяло. Три группы или три «каравана», как их сейчас называли, были рассредоточены по территории, возле каждой находился охранник.

— Лиза, — произнес Холод, оглядывая местность. — Почему бы тебе не остаться в фургоне и не почитать свою книжку? Я через час пришлю Мика, чтобы сменить тебя, если мы к тому времени не закончим.

Лиза нахмурилась и положила руку на свою трансмутационную пушку.

— И почему я должна остаться? Я хочу посмотреть, что у них там.

— Потому что это — апокалипсис. Потому что ты красивая женщина. Потому что мне нужен Флэш поблизости, на случай, если ситуация вдруг обострится, и горячая голова Мика. Поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты присмотрела за нашими вещами. Если это ловушка, мы, вероятно, узнаем об этом в течение пятидесяти восьми минут и двенадцати секунд. Так что ты первая на стреме.

Холод направился прямо к входу в здание, не дожидаясь ответа Лизы, но Барри решил, что Снарт очень хорошо знает свою сестру. Лиза молча залезла обратно в фургон, оставив мужчин разбираться, что тут к чему.

Барри поспешил за Холодом, притоптывая снег ногами и чувствуя себя псом на привязи.

Добравшись до входа, Мик легко распахнул дверь и вошел внутрь. Барри заметил, как он поправил под курткой свою тепловую пушку.

— После тебя, — сказал Холод, кивком указывая на вход, и Барри с удовольствием последовал за Рори.

Внутри было _божественно_ тепло. Как в оранжерее. Едва переступив порог, Барри скинул капюшон толстовки и маску и вдохнул этот невероятный запах нагретого воздуха. «Господи, как же тепло», — подумал он и тут же почувствовал, как тяжелая рука опустилась на его плечо.

Холод наклонился к нему и тихо произнес:

— Оставайся возле меня и держи свои фотографии под рукой. Если заметишь что-то подозрительное, не стесняйся вместе с нами вступить в бой. Не скромничай.

Глаза все еще не могли привыкнуть к сумраку внутри помещения, и Барри едва мог различить силуэт Леонарда Снарта рядом с собой, но это не помешало ему скинуть руку со своего плеча.

— Я буду выполнять твои приказы только до тех пор, пока ты не начнешь грабить этих людей, — прошептал он в ответ.

— Мы обсудим это, — бросил Холод и догнал Мика. Скинув капюшон парки, он демонстративно положил руку на рукоять крио-пушки.

Вздохнув, Барри засунул руки в карман толстовки и последовал за ними.

Ему по-прежнему странно было носить свой костюм (даже с толстовкой и ботинками, которые прикрывали все идентифицирующие его эмблемы) и не надевать маску. Но большинство людей в мире были мертвы, и если он собирался найти своего отца, Джо, Айрис, Циско и Кейтлин, маска ему мало бы помогла.

Фотографии, о которых упомянул Холод, лежали в его бумажнике. На одной из них были изображены его папа, мама и сам Барри, когда ему исполнилось пять лет, на другой — семейный портрет Джо и Айрис. Еще на одной Барри сидел в компании Циско и Кейтлин в баре. Последний снимок запечатлел смешной момент, когда Барри и Кейтлин увлеченно о чем-то говорили, а Циско с глупой улыбкой на лице сделал селфи на их фоне. Глядя на эту фотографию, Барри чувствовал, как сильно он скучает по своим друзьям.

Он не сказал Холоду, что собирается взять с собой эти снимки. Холод сам как-то догадался, что удивило Барри. Он предположил, что злой гений Капитана Холода провел хорошую работу над «разъяснением Флэша», если можно было так выразиться. Наверное, Снарт знал Барри сейчас так же хорошо, как знал Лизу, и это совсем не утешало.

Холод разговаривал с каким-то мужчиной, держащим в руках большую тетрадь. Мужчина производил впечатление человека, привыкшего отдавать приказы.

Барри огляделся. Половина полок в помещении пустовала, стеллажи были сдвинуты к стене, оставляя свободным пространство в центре, где небольшими группками стояли люди, тихо переговариваясь. Дверь справа вела в теплицу, зелени там не наблюдалось, лишь буроватая масса мертвых растений, но внутри виднелись длинные столы для пикника, за которыми сидели дети всех возрастов. Большинство из них были неестественно молчаливы, однако, некоторые, кажется, играли в салки, и это заставило Барри грустно улыбнуться.

Все они — Зеленая Стрела, Огненный Шторм и сам Барри опомнились слишком поздно, чтобы остановить Таинственного Человека в Черном Плаще. Эти несчастные люди, торгующие туалетной бумагой на вес золота… образ жизни этих людей был результатом _их_ неудачи.

— Барри! — голос Холода вывел Барри из раздумий. — Подойди сюда, выверни карманы и покажи этому приятному человеку свои фотографии.

_Последствие №2. Барри застрял с Капитаном Холодом, изображая из себя хорошего мальчика._

Он подошел к Холоду и человеку с толстой тетрадью. Мускулистый верзила- охранник осмотрел его карманы и нащупал бумажник. На столе перед ними лежали коробка с патронами, тепловая пушка, настоящий «Дерринжер 357» и очень опасно выглядящий нож, который, очевидно, принадлежал Мику.

Капитан Холод довольно небрежно положил на стол крио-пушку. Вряд ли он сделал бы это, если бы не надеялся на скорость Барри в случае опасности.

— Это все? — у человека с тетрадью был густой южный акцент.

— Он не вооружен. Это наш бегун, — ответил Снарт, хлопнув Барри по плечу.

— Дайте мне посмотреть. — Человек с южным акцентом вытащил из бумажника фотографии и быстро просмотрел их. — Никогда не встречал. Ладно, а имена?

Он сосредоточился на тетради. Барри откашлялся.

— Джо и Айрис Уэст, Циско…

— По одному, — прервал его мужчина, открывая тетрадь на букве «У».

Проверив всех родственников и друзей Барри и не найдя их в реестре, мужчина записал в тетрадь их имена и наконец разрешил забрать оружие. Поначалу удивившись, Барри заметил, что все в помещении были вооружены.

Охранник проводил их к торговой площадке.

По-прежнему держа руку на плече Барри, Холод жестом показал Мику, чтобы тот шел вперед и занялся обменом. Сняв очки, он засунул их в карман и, развернув Барри к себе, внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Что? — нервно спросил Барри.

— Мне жаль, что твоих друзей здесь нет. Мы обязательно найдем их в Централ Сити.

Голос Холода звучал равнодушно, однако в нем все же можно было услышать некое подобие искренности.

Но как бы там ни было, Барри на сто процентов был уверен, что в словах Холода имелся какой-то подтекст. Перед ним стоял Леонард Снарт, человек, который творил хаос и использовал свой блестящий ум, планируя ограбления просто ради удовольствия.

— И? — Барри хотелось отодвинуться от него, но он заставил себя удержаться на месте.

— И я хочу, чтобы ты осмотрелся тут, понял, что к чему, рассказал мне, сколько здесь людей, кто из них вооружен, и кто подчиняется этому парню, — он кивнул на мужчину с тетрадью. — Я должен знать, если кто-то будет наблюдать за нами.

— Прекрасно. — Барри вплотную приблизился к его лицу. — Но я не один из твоих Негодяев, понял?

— Вот почему я _попросил_ тебя об этом, Флэш, — отрезал Холод. Он смотрел в глаза Барри даже не моргая.

— Я хочу овсянку, — быстро сказал Барри.

— Хорошо, я достану тебе овсянки.

— И газировку, если у кого-то есть.

Холод ухмыльнулся.

— Не испытывай судьбу.

Не сказав больше ни слова, он отошел к Мику.

**2 часа спустя**

На «торговой площадке» Лиза бойко выменивала то, что осталось от их запасов. Особенно популярны были презервативы, чего Барри никак не ожидал — их было достаточно легко найти.

Барри присел за один из столов и, жуя батончик (единственный продукт с овсянкой, который они смогли найти), наблюдал за людьми вокруг. Странная, неестественная обстановка — кричащие и играющие в салки дети, тут же семья, тихо сидящая с картами за столом, но после двух месяцев, проведенных в фургоне с тремя другими людьми, Барри все это казалось вполне нормальным.

Он заметил, как Леонард Снарт с каким-то человеком в старой и грязной футболке, прицепившемся к его парке, медленно пробирался к нему через толпу. В общем-то, у всех у них были такие футболки — линялые и изношенные. Самое большее, что они могли сделать — прополоскать грязную одежду в воде и повесить в фургоне. Избавившись от человека, Снарт подсел к Барри и перекинул ногу через скамейку.

Вряд ли Холоду требовалась охрана. Мужчина обладал завидной энергией.

Два месяца за рулем по жуткой дороге. Лютый холод, грозящий обморожением каждому, кто пробудет на улице дольше получаса. Нежить, скрывающаяся в снегу. Отчаянная безысходность. Но у Леонарда Снарта ко всему этому, очевидно, был стойкий иммунитет.

— У меня к тебе вопрос. — Пристальный взгляд Холода, скользнув по лицу Барри, опустился на его толстовку, а затем вернулся обратно, словно изучая. — Твой маленький моральный компас закатит истерику, если мы лишим прав собственности кое-каких не очень хороших людей?

Барри нахмурился.

— И что это значит?

Холод повернулся, перекинул другую ногу через скамейку и сел прямо перед Барри.

— Вот факты: Мик не устраивал «случайных» пожаров уже две недели. У Лизы не было романтических приключений, обычно делающих ее счастливой, так что она почти не разговаривает с нами, а ты, похоже, превращаешься в одного из ходунков. Нам всем нужно исцеление.

— Исцеление? — недоверчиво спросил Барри.

_Я не так уж плохо выгляжу, правда?_

— Азарт. Если что-то не зажжет искры в нашей маленькой веселой компании, боюсь, мы все умрем от невыносимой рутины. — Холод какое-то время наслаждался словом «рутина», перекатывая его во рту, а затем продолжил. — И нам нужно избавиться от этого убогого фургона, который точно скоро развалится.

— Так что все это значит?

— Это значит, что я смогу использовать твои способности ради собственной выгоды, хотя, честно говоря, у меня были совсем другие планы до всей этой «зимы живых мертвецов».

Холод самодовольно ухмыльнулся, и Барри очень захотелось его ударить.

Он сделал глубокий вдох.

— Ну… Я хотел бы выбраться из фургона.

— Хорошо. — Холод шлепнул ладонью по шершавой поверхности стола. — Это поселение…

Барри прервал его.

— Но не за счет других.

Холод печально вздохнул.

— Посмотри, — медленно проговорил он, наклоняясь к Барри. — Видишь тех мужчин, вон там? Здоровяка с татуировками на руке? Жирдяя в бандане и футболке с черепом? И того уебка с длинными светлыми волосами? Видишь их?

— Да, — нетерпеливо сказал Барри.

Парень со светлыми волосами, казалось, заметил их взгляд и кивнул им. Холод дружески улыбнулся ему в ответ, и Барри совершенно точно знал, насколько эта улыбка была фальшивой.

— Эти прекрасные господа предложили сделку — ночь с Лизой в обмен на то, что ты, я и Мик повеселимся с одной очень юной девушкой, которую они, судя по всему, держат в заложницах в их просторном и комфортабельном кемпере. — Холод посмотрел на Барри с абсолютно нейтральным выражением лица. — Я собираюсь убить их.

В течение какого-то времени Барри наблюдал за троицей, обдумывая то, что сказал Холод. Один из мужчин теперь подошел к Лизе и осматривал кофейные чашки.

— Что… — Его голос сорвался, и он откашлялся.

— С девочкой все будет хорошо. Там есть одна милая семейка, вон играют в триктрак. — Он показал куда-то на соседний стол. — Они готовы принять ее. Что касается нас, то кемпер выглядит куда солиднее нашей нынешней тачки.

— Я не позволю тебе никого убивать.

Холод закатил глаза.

— И что ты сделаешь, Флэш?

Его голос звучал по-прежнему спокойно, но нотки раздражения уже чувствовались в нем, пока еще слабые, но уверенно набирающие силу.

— Кроме того, чтобы убивать людей?

— Отправишь их в тюрьму? — жестко спросил Холод. — Видишь хоть одну поблизости? Отнесешь их подальше, чтобы они больше не мучили девочку? Ах, да, ты же не можешь и двадцати минут пробыть на улице, чтобы не отморозить ноги. Может быть, ты возьмешь их с нами, троих злющих здоровых мужиков в наш маленький скромный фургончик? А потом высадишь их где-нибудь в снежном поле, посреди толпы зомби. И вместо того, чтобы спокойно и быстро умереть, они будут разорваны на части, и их тела будут съедены в течение нескольких часов. Это определенно хуже, чем смерть. Уверяю тебя, когда пасти ходунков будут рвать их печень, они вряд ли будут петь дифирамбы твоей несгибаемой супергеройской морали.

Барри хотел ответить ему что-то дерзкое, но вдруг задумался.

Какие альтернативы существовали на данный момент? Он чувствовал, что _должен_ быть другой выход, но если Холод говорил правду, все возможные сценарии выглядели неубедительно. Если эти люди на самом деле держали девочку в кемпере, то Барри должен был спасти ее. Остановить этих людей. Но без тюрьмы, без полиции, без возможности как-то задержать их… что он мог сделать?

Все это неправильно. Должен быть какой-то выход. Если Барри был достаточно быстр, он смог бы остановить их, остановить Таинственного…

— Я знаю, что это кажется тебе несправедливым, — прервал его мысли Холод. — Но все, что я прошу — забрать девочку из кемпера, пока мы разберемся с этими ублюдками.

— Я не могу просто отвернуться, — сказал Барри.

Он не мог стоять и смотреть, как Негодяи сеют хаос среди этих людей. Негодяи, так же, как и зомби-апокалипсис, существовали из-за того, что сделал Барри. Черт возьми, даже имя «Капитан Холод» придумал Циско, а Барри назвал Негодяев «Негодяями», так что он не мог остаться в стороне.

Если он собирается вернуться с Негодяями в Централ Сити, он не позволит им убивать. Даже если преступление заслуживает такого наказания.

— Я думал, ты достаточно хорош, чтобы не убивать людей.

Холод посмотрел на него долгим колким взглядом и поднялся со скамейки.

— Справедливо. — Он потер щетину на подбородке. — Дай мне час на раздумья.

_______________

*Хоум Депот — Американская торговая сеть.


	3. Негодяйская схватка

**Рядом с Хоум Депот, 279 миль до Централ Сити**

— Поэтому мы заберем вашу тачку, — с самодовольной ухмылкой заявил Холод, небрежно поигрывая своей пушкой.

Мик, Лиза и Барри стояли рядом с ним, будто крошечная импровизированная армия. Выглядело это довольно впечатляюще. Морозный воздух не играл на руку их противникам, и Холод, горделиво расправив плечи и расставив ноги, терпеливо наблюдал за человеком со светлыми волосами.

Неожиданно для себя Барри испытал чувство странного единения c Негодяями. Аура, которую распространял вокруг себя Леонард Снарт, была немного… заразительной. Авторитетность Холода, его блестящий ум и то, как он умел поддерживать особенные отношения с каждым членом команды, несомненно вдохновляли. Даже склонность Холода к некоторой… подлости и странная, какая-то по-дурацки нелепая, часть его натуры (ну, серьезно, кто может так просто смириться с именем «Капитан Холод»?), не могли помешать этому.

Лен был безусловным лидером.

— Ты ничего не сможешь у нас забрать, — сказал светловолосый мужчина. А нет, постойте-ка, он, кажется, представился Мэттом Гастером или как там… — Нас не очень-то испугал твой маленький тощий сучонок и симпатичная сестренка. Так что, трое против тебя и этого верзилы… — он кивнул на мгновенно ощерившегося Мика.

— Послушайте. — Капитан Холод выразительно поднял пушку. — Давайте закончим это представление. Или вы уступаете, и мои Негодяи забирают ваш кемпер и передают девочку Харлинсону, или мы посадим вас под замок.

— Да ну? И как же вы это сделаете? — Мэтт Гастер аж взвыл от смеха.

Честно говоря, этот вопрос тоже волновал Барри.

— Вообще-то это слишком милосердно для таких, как вы, но я планирую сделать из снега и золота ледяную клетку для вас троих. Посидите там, пока девочка не окажется в безопасности, а какой-нибудь добрый самаритянин не спасет вас.

— И что это, нахрен, значит? — вступил в разговор жирдяй в красной бандане.

— Вы непременно поймете, когда мы начнем пальбу, — заверил его Холод.

И в этот момент Барри заметил, что парень с банданой раскрыл свою ладонь, как фокусник показывает публике несуществующую волшебную палочку, но сейчас это выглядело пугающе. Пальцем он указал на Лизу, и Барри, внезапно догадавшись, что это означало, сверкнул яркой вспышкой, кинулся к ней, и, прежде чем она успела моргнуть, оттащил на двадцать футов в сторону.

Мгновение замерло.  
Что-то напоминающее веревку выстрелило из руки толстяка, пролетело в воздухе, образуя петлю на том самом месте, где секунду назад стояла Лиза. Захватив пустоту, веревочная петля упала на землю и исчезла.

— Он мета-человек! — закричал Барри.

Несколько вещей произошло одновременно. Третий член злодейской команды замер, и его рука тут же вспыхнула в огне, подожженная тепловой пушкой. Лиза выстрелила в мета-человека, но промахнулась на целый ярд. Мэтт Гастер нажал на курок, целясь прямо в Капитана Холода.

Рванувшись вперед с флэш-скоростью, Барри выбил из его рук пистолет, свалил Холода на землю и откатился в сторону. Лежа в снегу, он заметил, что Снарт успел выстрелить, и лавина льда из крио-пушки заморозила пули в воздухе и пистолет Мэтта Гастера, вместе с его рукой.

Холод прицелился из положения лежа.

Парень, подстреленный Хитвейвом, больше был не опасен, корчился на земле и орал от боли. Мета-человек снова кинулся к Лизе, но Барри вовремя подскочил к нему, схватил за руку и развернул ее к Мэтту Гастеру — тонкие нити выстрелили из кончиков пальцев.

Веревочная петля обвила замороженную кисть Гастера и рывком подняла его в воздух. Мета закричал в бессильной злобе, и огромная ледяная сосулька ударила его в живот, отбросив далеко в сугроб.

Все кончилось.

— Лиза, — спокойно сказал Холод, медленно поднимаясь с земли. — Выстрели вон в те магазинные тележки золотом.

Это заняло какое-то время, но в конце концов Мик затолкал троих обессилевших мужчин в некое подобие сверкающей льдом и золотом большой клетки. Люди из стоящих рядом автокараванов время от времени подходили посмотреть, но представление не вызвало особого ажиотажа.

Лиза вывела из кемпера закутанную в одеяло девушку, которая выглядела лет на двадцать. Барри старался не смотреть на нее, но ее темная кожа и волосы напомнили ему Айрис.

Теперь он даже не знал, стоило ли оставлять этих людей в живых.

Его размышления прервало странно знакомое касание к плечу, и Леонард, лицо которого было скрыто очками и мехом капюшона, опять бессовестно вторгся в его личное пространство.

— Флэш, — медленно произнес он. — Спасибо.

Барри в замешательстве уставился на него.

— За что?

— За то, что спас Лизу. — Убрав руку с плеча Барри, Снарт залез в кемпер. — Поможешь нам прибраться тут? — спросил он, высовываясь из двери. — Эти люди настоящие животные.

Пожав плечами, Барри с приятным чувством покалывающих электрических разрядов промелькнул мимо Холода на флэш-скорости и очутился в кемпере. Собрав весь мусор, он вытащил его на улицу, затем взял вроде бы чисто выглядящую футболку и вытер все поверхности внутри машины. Обнаружив в дальней части кемпера большую кровать, он содрал с нее простыни, перевернул матрас и футон, лежащий посреди кемпера. Он заметил еще одну маленькую откидывающуюся кровать, рядом с плитой и парой шкафов, так что он снял простыни и с нее. Все это заняло не более тридцати секунд.

Дверь кемпера открылась, и Барри повернулся, ожидая увидеть кого-то из Негодяев, но в дверном проеме стояла маленькая девочка, лет семи-восьми на вид. Она робко вошла внутрь.

Девочка с ног до головы была закутана в какую-то одежду, на ее ботиночках шуршали полиэтиленовые пакеты, большой шарф обматывал ее шею так, что она могла смотреть только вверх.

— Меня зову Нэтти, — сказала девочка.

Ее голос звучал уверенно, но в глазах мелькал страх.

Барри опустился на колени, чтобы оказаться на уровне ее лица, и оглянулся на дверь. Снаружи стояла женщина с каким-то свертком в руке и разговаривала с Капитаном Холодом. Барри предположил, что ребенок принадлежал этой женщине.

— Здравствуй, Нэтти, — приветливо сказал он. — А меня зовут Барри. Тебя не будет искать твоя мама?

— Тебя зовут Флэш! — объявила девочка, указав на него пальцем.

Барри улыбнулся ей. Боль печали заныла у него в груди. Такая маленькая, а застряла в этой чертовой дыре. Четыре года назад идея зомби-апокалипсиса казалась всем забавной фантазией, которую можно было обсудить с друзьями, воображая, кто будет «стрелком», «лидером» или «первым зараженным»… А теперь это стало реальностью. И малышам, таким как Нэтти, которые должны играть с игрушками и ходить в школу, придется это пережить.

— Да. — Расстегнув толстовку, Барри показал ей эмблему на груди. — Видишь?

— Ты должен все исправить, — уверено сказала Нэтти.

— Нэтти! — послышался женский голос.

Девочка вытащила из кармана фотографию и протянула ее Барри.

— Это моя мама. Мисс Беккер говорит, что ее больше нет, но я ее видела! Ты должен найти мою маму. Она так смешно ходила, но я знаю, она меня ищет.

Барри с трудом сглотнул.

— Конечно, — печально согласился он. — Хорошо.

— Мисс Беккер говорит, что мы отправимся на юг. Ты найдешь мою маму, пока мы не уехали в Мексику? Мама знает, где мой паспорт, — серьезно проговорила Нэтти, видимо, сильно обеспокоенная отсутствием своего паспорта.

— Они… я уверен, что тебя пропустят и без него, — заверил ее Барри.

Нэтти кинулась к нему на шею, обняла и тут же отпрянула, покраснев.

— Ты должен спасти ее, Флэш!

Девочка выпрыгнула из кемпера.

Чувствуя внутри какую-то слабость, он застегнул толстовку и открыл бумажник, посмотрел на лежащие там фотографии и положил к ним снимок, который дала ему Нэтти. Он знал, что ее мама уже мертва, но не мог заставить себя поступить иначе.

Закончив уборку, он оглянулся, рассматривая их новое жилище. Холод оказался прав, кемпер выглядел гораздо комфортабельнее их старого фургона. Он был настолько больше, что можно было размять ноги прямо во время движения.

А еще в нем была ванная. _Настоящая ванная._

**Той же ночью, недалеко от Фрайок, Индиана, 273 мили до Централ Сити.**

Его разбудили голоса. Низкий знакомый баритон и более высокий и раздражающий голос, который окончательно привел его в сознание. Барри попытался привстать и со всего размаху ударился о потолок над кроватью. Громкий «бэнг» и звенящая боль в голове прогнали остатки сна. Он совсем забыл, что уснул на маленькой выдвижной двухъярусной кровати, которая была втиснута в корпус кемпера.

Он оказался единственным, кто мог здесь уместиться, кроме Лизы, но было решено, что Лиза и Леонард разделят большую кровать, так что Барри пришлось спать в тесноте, рядом с Миком Рори, устроившимся на футоне. На самом деле, ему даже нравилось здесь, поскольку занавеска перед кроватью давала ему ощущение некой уединенности, которую он долгое время не испытывал, путешествуя с тремя Негодяями в фургоне.

Ну, были конечно и свои неудобства, подумал Барри, почесывая макушку.

Возбужденный женский голос продолжал что-то доказывать. Барри слез с кровати и, прислушавшись, понял, что голоса звучали снаружи кемпера. Он присел на корточки и прижал ухо к деревянной двери, так было намного лучше слышно.

— Ты не должен воспринимать это как _поощрение_ , — послышался требовательный голос Лизы Снарт.

— Мы разве собирались это обсуждать? — спросил сардонический голос Леонарда Снарта, слегка приглушенный дверью, но отчетливо слышимый.

— Он спас мою жизнь, ты спас его жизнь. Вы в расчете. Я не понимаю, почему ты продолжаешь тащить этого гребаного героя-копа вместе с нами. Мы могли бы просто расстрелять уебков и покончить с этим, но вместо этого я чуть не умерла.

— Ты драматизируешь, сестренка.

— Мне не нравится засыпать каждую ночь, зная, что _Флэш_ спит рядом со мной, и мне плевать, насколько одержим…

— Я не одержим.

Лиза горько рассмеялась.

— Я могу сказать, ты _уже_ был одержим, как только позвал меня в свой маленький суперзлодейский крестовый поход.

— БЛИЖЕ К ДЕЛУ, Лиза.

— Хорошо. Ты, Лен, самый гениальный человек, бок о бок с которым мне приходилось сражаться, и если уж мне пришлось застрять в этом апокалипсисе с кем-то, я рада, что это ты…

— И? — прервал ее Леонард.

— …Но если твой член будет угрожать моей жизни снова, я отрежу его нахер.

Барри замер у двери. _Что?_

— Это справедливое замечание, но я не понимаю, почему ты так расстроена. Мы разобрались с этой троицей, получили кемпер…

— Да, после того, как ты прыгал через обруч, чтобы понравиться твоему драгоценному _Флэшу_. Я понимаю — ты чувствуешь, что это судьба, но я не могу поверить, в смысле… КАПИТАН ХОЛОД, Лен?! Ты серьезно?

Барри напрягся, ощущая чей-то взгляд на своей спине. Осторожно обернувшись, он увидел Мика Рори, невозмутимо сидящего за кухонным столом. Перед ним лежала наполовину разобранная тепловая пушка, и пироман спокойно чистил ее тряпкой. Их взгляды пересеклись. Барри надеялся, что сумятица, царившая внутри, не отражается на его лице. Мик Рори просто пожал плечами и, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил чистить оружие.

— Это что, отчаянная попытка заслужить внимание этого тощего маленького засранца? У нас есть более насущные проблемы во время _апокалипсиса_ , чем возвращаться сейчас домой, в Централ Сити…

— Почему ты все время сомневаешься во всем, Лиза? Это _я_ завел нас всех так далеко!

— Ну… — Барри не услышал, что Лиза сказала дальше.

— Это не твое дело, — отрезал Леонард в ответ на ее слова.

— Я твоя сестра! Это мое дело — знать твои дела!

— Перестань быть такой требовате…

Брат и сестра продолжили спорить, но Барри больше не слушал. Его лицо горело. Слишком смущенный, чтобы снова посмотреть в глаза Мику, он на флэш-скорости прыгнул в кровать и задернул занавеску.

Так почему _именно_ Леонард Снарт спас ему жизнь? Только чтобы Негодяи смогли выжить или… у него были, как сказала Лиза, личные мотивы? Барри не знал, кому верить, но что он определенно знал, так это то, что сейчас он был почти готов рискнуть и бежать сквозь кошмарную арктическую зиму домой, в Централ Сити.

Пролежав двадцать минут лицом к стенке и пытаясь заснуть, он услышал, как дверь кемпера открылась. Морозный воздух ворвался внутрь, и Лен с Лизой, обдавая Барри зимним запахом, прошли мимо. Они вели себя подозрительно тихо, и Барри уже было расслабился, пока Мик Рори в напряженной тишине не сделал громкое заявление.

— А Флэш подслушивал.

Последовавшая тишина была такой же ледяной, как воздух снаружи.

— Лен, прости… — начала Лиза, но ее прервало яростное рычание Холода.

— Лиза, _заткнись хоть раз в своей гребаной жалкой жизни_.

Какое-то время раздавался шорох и топот, но никто не посмел больше ничего сказать.


	4. 243 мили до Централ Сити

**Космический центр Кеннеди, недалеко от Тайтусвилл, штат Флорида**

Сжав браслет, он медленно покрутил его на руке. Если бы он был жив, браслет разорвал бы кожу. Но этого не произошло. Факт, к которому он все еще не мог привыкнуть.

Запахнувшись в черный плащ, мужчина быстро проследовал через Центр управления. Один из нежити сидел за пультом, его вывихнутая челюсть треснула и отвалилась, когда он посмотрел на проходящего мимо человека, но он не пошевелился, видимо, не рассматривал его, как угрозу. Было бы смешно, если бы они считали _Его_ угрозой.

— Наш враг по-прежнему отсутствует, — сказал человек, поднеся к губам браслет.

Его голос звучал низко и едва слышно. Сам процесс разговора был болезненным, когда воздух из его мертвых легких неестественно переливался изо рта наружу. Ему не нужно было дышать, поэтому разговор поддерживался магической силой внутри него, а не биологическими процессами.

Мертвые не дышат, это было бы слишком просто.

Он прижал руку с браслетом к разбитому стеклу диспетчерской на двенадцатом этаже и посмотрел вниз на бетонное поле. Его лицо не выражало абсолютно никаких эмоций.

Нежить вяло передвигалась возле космического корабля. Бессмысленно и бесцельно, едва ли в состоянии сосредоточиться на том, чтобы перемещаться в конкретном направлении. В Его направлении. Он был Генералом, Архитектором, создателем и правителем своего собственного мира некромантов.

Конечно, не все получилось идеально. Тот стрелок в зеленой одежде, с луком… Он оказался слишком близко к тому, чтобы остановить некромантов. Зеленая Стрела и еще один опасно выглядящий человек, который мог управлять огнем. Еще существовала быстрая, человекоподобная вспышка молнии. Они все представляли угрозу, и за ними нужно было присматривать.

Союзников насчитывалось трое, но сверхчеловек, возможно, смог бы изменить ход событий, если бы присоединился к _Его_ реальному врагу.

А реальный враг был опасен. Несколько разведчиков сообщили о необычной зеленой энергии, пронесшейся сквозь _Его_ армию, но сил Хэлу Джордану явно не хватало. В то время, как _Его_ сила управляла планетой.

Имелись и другие вещи, о которых стоило волноваться.

Светловолосая женщина в черном уничтожила почти сотню _Его_ неживых солдат, в результате он потерял контроль над силовой ядерной установкой близ Старлинг Сити.

Поступали сведения еще об одной молодой женщине, которая смогла управлять сознанием неживого пилота в самолете, которому он приказал врезаться в оружейный склад.

И та пугающая красная вспышка, которую даже не успели засечь радары.

Все это тревожило.

Пока он не смог уничтожить непослушных человекоподобных, еще не присоединившихся к Хэлу Джордану, но остальная часть _Его_ плана была успешной. Если бы он мог склонить кое-кого на свою сторону, особенно ту женщину, предотвратившую авиакатастрофу… Если бы она принадлежала _Ему_ , то Хэл Джордан уже ничем не смог бы помешать _Ему_ сделать эту планету своей собственностью.

— Тьма растет, — пробормотал он шепотом. Слова наждачной бумагой царапали легкие и горло.

Он снова покрутил черный браслет на руке и оглянулся на командный центр.

Шпионы докладывали обо всем, так что пройдет не так уж много времени, и эти человекоподобные в костюмах буду найдены.

**Где-то в Индиане, 243 мили до Централ Сити**

Барри собирался спать как можно дольше и по возможности избегать зрительного контакта со всеми Негодяями, но ему пришлось проснуться, потому что чья-то шершавая мозолистая рука прижалась к его лицу. Барри резко распахнул глаза. Перед ним стоял Мик Рори, прижимавший палец к своим губам, прося молчать. Медленно поднявшись, Барри хотел шепотом спросить «почему», но снова ударился головой.

Громкий звук практически зазвенел в устрашающей тишине кемпера. «Идиот», — прошептал Мик одними губами и отступил к водительскому креслу.

Барри потер ушибленный затылок, надеясь, что скоро привыкнет спать в этом эквиваленте ящика, и быстро натянул костюм и толстовку.

Опустив босые ноги на ледяной пол, он мысленно заорал и схватил свои ботинки и толстые носки. Иногда ему удавалось согреться с помощью вибрации, но надеть носки было намного проще.

Он последовал за Миком в переднюю часть кемпера. В водительском кресле сидел Леонард Снарт и держал руль выкрученным почти на сто восемьдесят градусов.

Кемпер медленно разворачивался, спидометр показывал четыре мили в час.

Несмотря на запотевшее лобовое стекло, Барри отчетливо увидел за ним поваленное на шоссе дерево и ужасную аварию. Около десяти автомобилей громоздились друг на друге. Тяжелый грузовик возвышался над всей этой грудой металла. Под его колеса залез небольшой «Порше», приподнимая грузовик и образуя вместе с ним скульптурную композицию.

За разбитым стеклом грузовика Барри заметил ходунка, беспомощно вырывающегося наружу, его полуистлевшее и замороженное тело кривилось в неестественной злобе, поскольку ремень безопасности плотно перетягивал ему грудь.

Вокруг этого монумента автомобильным катастрофам бродили толпы нежити. Они подошли почти вплотную к кемперу, но бесшумное движение машины не привлекало их внимание. Этому способствовали и четыре дюйма снега, покрывающие шоссе.

С перекошенным от страха лицом Лиза наблюдала за ними в боковое стекло.

Послышался хруст льда, и кемпер с мягким толчком остановился.

— Дерьмо, — раздался над ухом Барри шепот Мика.

— Твой выход, — приказал Леонард. Его руки с белыми от напряжения суставами выпустили руль.

— Что мне делать? — спросил Мик.

Барри тоже был растерян, похоже, не обладая иммунитетом к зомби-апокалипсису. Конечно, он часто задумывался об этом и в большинстве случаев проявлял героизм, но в каждой непредвиденной ситуации, в которой они оказывались, у Капитана Холода всегда был план. Способность Леонарда адаптироваться к любым обстоятельствам восхищала. Каким бы необычным и безнадежным не казалось положение, он всегда находил выход, сохранив всем им жизнь.

Барри очень уважал его за это, но из-за того, что он подслушал вчера вечером, ему все равно придется всячески его избегать.

_Я имею в виду, он же не может на самом деле… нравится мне, в этом смысле, правильно?_

Возможно, это проявлялся Стокгольмский синдром. Два месяца, проведенные с Лизой, с которой он не мог себя представить, поскольку она была сестрой Холода, и Миком, который был довольно… груб. Возможно, если бы они нашли других выживших, у Барри появился бы шанс, и Холод не стал бы…

— Мик, ты выжжешь снег, чтобы вытащить кемпер отсюда. Лиза, садись за руль, разверни нас. — Поднявшись, Холод взял свою пушку и накинул капюшон. — Я сделаю ледяную стену между кемпером и ходунками, Барри, ты будешь прикрывать нас, и если кто-то из них приблизится… — Он вытащил из-за спины тот самый нож, который Барри видел в Хоум Депот. — …Прямо в лоб. Справишься?

— Конечно, — оскорбленно ответил Барри. Зомби ведь не люди, все знали об этом. Холоду вовсе необязательно было нянчиться с ним.

Мик Рори выдвинулся первым и нажал на спусковой крючок тепловой пушки. В тишине жутко заревел огонь, выжигая землю перед кемпером. Леонард вышел вслед за Миком и направился к задней части машины.

Закрыв за собой дверь, Барри тут же ощутил сковывающий внутренности ледяной холод. Боже, как отстойно, — подумал он. Он хотел пойти вслед за Рори, но боковым зрением увидел, как один из ходунков двинулся в сторону Леонарда, поэтому Барри пришлось покрепче схватить нож и устремиться к нему.

Зомби двигались медленно даже для обычных людей, для Барри же они были словно каменные. Он легко вогнал лезвие между безжизненных глаз монстра и, схватив его, зашвырнул на двадцать ярдов в лес. Еще пятерых постигла та же участь. Покалывающие в ногах электрические разряды позволяли ему не обращать внимание на безобразное хлюпанье и треск костей.

Расправившись с ходунками, он притормозил рядом со Снартом. Тот почти заморозил груду снега на противоположной части шоссе. Нацелившись сначала в землю, и постепенно поднимая пушку, Холод строил ледяную стену между ними и толпой нежити. Работа продвигалась медленно, и каждый раз, когда один из зомби пересекал поваленное дерево, Барри отправлял его в постоянно растущую кучу мертвых ходунков.

Наконец, Холод закончил работу. Высокая ледяная стена теперь отгораживала их от опасности. Он остановился, наблюдая, как Мик плавит лед возле кемпера. Барри замешкался и чуть было не врезался Снарту в спину.

— Итак, — неожиданно начал Холод, резко обернувшись к нему.

Неловкое, какое-то виноватое чувство, которое Барри испытал накануне вечером, тут же вернулось.

— Что? — Закусив губу, он наблюдал, как от его собственного тела исходит пар, не поднимая глаз на Снарта.

— Подслушивать невежливо, — протянул тот.

— Вы спорили так громко, что вас было слышно в радиусе шести миль.

_И кроме того, сработал «эффект вечеринки» — вы упоминали мое имя и думали, что я не услышу?_

Выдержав минутную паузу, Холод задумчиво произнес:

— Четверо людей в одном старом фургоне без возможности уединиться. Несомненно, у каждого из нас играют гормоны.

Мысль Барри не понравилась. Тем более, после того, как они стали свидетелями… ну, в общем, пару недель назад Мик напился и думал, что его никто не видит. Воспоминание было не слишком приятное, и Барри поежился — не только от холода.

— Думаю, ты прав, — ответил он, не зная, что еще сказать.

Вся эта ситуация была для него совершенно неожиданной. Он знал Холода два месяца. Ему хотелось бы думать, что он научился понимать его, но последние двадцать четыре часа доказывали обратное.

— Я не планировал пока поднимать этот вопрос, — с досадой произнес Снарт.

Барри чувствовал себя странно. Он не мог объяснить. Просто… странно.

— Ты не планировал… поднять… что?

В последнее время присутствие Снарта ощущалось как-то… физически. Он притрагивался к плечу Барри, нарушал его личное пространство во время разговора, но Барри просто не предполагал, что… что это…

— Послушай… — Его руки непроизвольно сжались в кулаки. — Ты можешь просто сказать это? Напрямую. Потому что я не совсем уверен, что мы говорим об одном и том же. Я думаю, для нас обоих было бы большим облегчением, если… ты знаешь… — Он заколебался снова. — …Потому что я слышал не все, о чем вы говорили. То есть, много чего, на самом деле, большую часть, но не все.

Холод внимательно посмотрел на Барри. Выражение его лица было бесстрастным.

— Я не прочь поебываться с тобой, — невозмутимо сказал он. — Так достаточно прямо?

— Но я влюблен в кое-кого. И она женщина, — не раздумывая выпалил Барри. Ответ удивил даже его самого.

Холод выглядел озадаченным.

— Подружка?

— Мы не вместе.

— Тогда как… — начал Холод, но затем, видимо, его мысли сменили направление. — Я знаю, что ты не чужд того, чтобы встречаться с мужчинами, Флэш. Я сделал довольно тщательную проверку.

Барри покраснел.

— У всех бывают такие этапы в школе, — нерешительно произнес он.

— Нет, не у всех, — заявил Холод. — Значит, этой девушки рядом нет, ты с ней не встречаешься и даже не знаешь, жива ли она.

— Она жива! — поспешно возразил Барри.

— Хорошо, извини. Но _здесь_ ее нет, не так ли? — Холод показал на пустое шоссе. — Если это только не моя сестра.

Барри моргнул.

— Это не…

— Я _знаю_ , что это не моя сестра.

— Но… — Барри проглотил комок в горле. — Слушай, к чему ты ведешь?

Холод пристально взглянул на него, затем, вздохнув, потер щетину на подбородке.

— Видишь ли, Флэш, нет такого правила, в котором бы говорилось, что супергерою нужно воздержание. Если хочешь разрядки… — Он указал на себя. — …Я вполне могу стать добровольцем.

— Добровольцем, — тупо повторил Барри.

— Назовем это предложением услуг. Это будет взаимно, конечно. Имей в виду, если решишь рассмотреть предложение.

Барри почувствовал, что подошел к самому краю пропасти.

— Почему?

— Что — почему?

— Почему ты предлагаешь мне свои услуги?

Холод повернулся к нему и, сняв очки, засунул их в карман. Он стоял теперь лицом к Барри, чуть дальше, чем прежде, но его напряженный взгляд, казалось, сокращал расстояние между ними.

— Мне нравится огонек в тебе, — наконец, сказал он. — Ты привлекательный парень, намного умнее большинства людей, с которыми я имею дело. И мне всегда было забавно играть с тобой в наши игры. На тебя можно положиться. И ты хорошо смотришься в красном. К тому же, у меня не так много вариантов, верно?

— Ну… — начал говорить Барри, но Холод прервал его.

— Обдумай это, — сказал он и повернулся к Мику. — Все назад в кемпер.

**29 часов спустя**

**Усадьба Хабнэдиш, 248 миль до Централ Сити**

Крики Лизы раздавались откуда-то из кухни. Барри сжал зубы, и Холод обмотал своей футболкой его ногу вокруг сломанной лодыжки. Рукой он удерживал Барри за колено.

— Ты уверен, что не хочешь сначала выпить? — с тревогой повторил он.

Сломанная кость торчала из сухожилия, и Барри дрожал всем телом от охватившей его ужасной боли.

— Нога заживет быстро, но ты должен сделать это сейчас, — хрипло произнес он. Его голос срывался, лоб покрылся испариной.

Леонард занес руки над переломом. Ожидание терзало Барри, он едва мог дышать, готовясь к резкой боли; крики Лизы стояли в ушах.

— Раз, — произнес Холод.

— Ебать, сука, нахуй, пизда, дерьмо, блядь, — шепотом пробормотал Барри.

— Два…

Теплое дыхание коснулось его щеки, когда Лен прижался к его губам.

Барри изумленно распахнул глаза, смятение и паника охватили его…

— Три.

Раздался щелчок, и кость встала на место. Барри застонал, закусив изнутри щеку и чувствуя, как рот наполняется кровью.

Он не мог кричать… не мог… не мог…

Никогда прежде ему не было так больно.

— Оставайся здесь. — Голос Снарта едва проникал в сознание сквозь застилавшую его пелену боли. — Я за Лизой.


	5. Ферма, часть 1

**Восемь часов назад, 249 миль до Централ Сити**

— Кажется, они заслуживают доверия, — продолжал настаивать Барри.

— И нам нужен бензин. Мы могли бы выменять на него наши консервы, — добавила Лиза.

Нахмурившись, Леонард изучал двух мужчин, стоящих перед ними. Они попались им навстречу, когда кемперу пришлось свернуть на проселочную дорогу, чтобы обогнуть место аварии на шоссе. Два брата, Джейсон и Джо Хабнэдиш на своем старом грузовичке, остановили их, предложив обменять любую информацию на бензин и свежие продукты, независимо от того, что еще могли предложить им Негодяи.

— Это просто маленькая ферма, где мы живем с нашей матерью, — заверил их Джейсон Хабнэдиш.

— Нам нужен бензин, — согласился Мик.

Барри выжидающе посмотрел на Леонарда, не понимая, почему тот не спешит соглашаться. Это огорчало настолько, что Капитан Холод — их лидер — упал в его глазах.

— Я думаю, ты в меньшинстве, — сказал он и почувствовал маленький укол гордости, когда Лиза и Мик согласно закивали.

Лен наградил Барри тяжелым взглядом и пожал плечами.

— И _если_ … — Он сделал ударение на слове. — …Моя веселая банда посетит вашу ферму… это ведь ферма?

— Да, это ферма, — подтвердил Джейсон Хабнэдиш с такой улыбкой, словно был счастлив встретить кого-то впервые за долгое время.

Как же Барри хотелось увидеть живых людей. Перспективы ощутить вкус домашней еды, приготовленной не при помощи тепловой пушки, мысль о кровати, в которой он не бился бы головой об потолок, невероятно нравились ему. И ферма… ферма ведь наверняка расчищалась от снега, правильно? Может быть, Барри даже удастся там побегать.

Джейсон снова просиял, словно отвечая мыслям Барри, другой же брат, Джо, очень внимательно рассматривал Лизу, и та ему улыбалась.

Удачи с этим, подумал Барри, заметив их взгляды друг на друга. Лиза Снарт была уверенной в себе, сильной женщиной, которая любила изображать обольстительницу. Казалось, ей действительно нравилось верховодить в отношениях и заставлять кого-то страдать. За все два месяца, проведенные в фургоне, Барри никогда не мечтал о Лизе, да и Мик (Барри был уверен) не позволял себе такого.

_Если бы так же легко можно было понять ее брата,_ мысленно хмыкнул Барри.

— Так вы говорите, что мы можем остановиться у вас на ночлег и перекусить. Но в обмен на что? Похоже, с вами все хорошо, вы здоровы и вполне упитанны. Нам нечего вам предложить взамен.

В голосе Лена сквозило подозрение. Ледяное выражение его глаз подсказывало любому, кто его знал, в каком направлении работают его мысли.

Лен злился, это Барри понял сразу. Но, блин, эти братья казались такими приличными, да и сама ферма… Почему он не соглашается?

— Нам просто будет приятно пообщаться с милыми людьми, — ответил Джейсон. — А вам, ребята, по-моему, нужна ванна. Мы были бы плохими христианами, если бы не делились всем, что послал нам бог.

— Возможно, — раздраженно протянул Лен. — Но я знал очень многих святых людей, которые были более чем рады перерезать кому-нибудь глотку.

Улыбка исчезла с лица Джейсона Хабнэдиша.

— Послушайте, вы сами сказали, что у вас ничего нет. И в любом случае — что бы мы делали с кемпером и четырьмя трупами?

Джо обменялся взглядами с братом и пошел обратно к пикапу, забрался в кабину и громко хлопнул дверью.

— Мы живем всего в полумиле вниз по дороге, — осторожно добавил Джейсон. — Можете ехать за нами, если хотите. А нет, так езжайте своей дорогой. Я просто хочу сказать, что вы ведь хотели бы поделиться всякими историями с парочкой других выживших?

— Нам плевать на это, — отрезал Лен.

Барри поморщился. Мысли о домашней еде и горячей ванне уводили его все дальше. Скрестив руки на груди, он наблюдал за тем, как его дыхание вырывается изо рта маленькими облачками пара. В конце концов, Негодяи принадлежали Леонарду Снарту, и если он что-то решал, это было неоспоримо. Лиза и Мик вряд ли его ослушаются, и Барри придется последовать их примеру.

— Эй.

Мик Рори ткнул его пальцем в плечо.

Он никогда не разговаривал с Барри. Никогда. Барри посмотрел на него так, словно тот сошел с ума. Едва раскрывая рот и уставившись в затылок Лену, Мик пробормотал:

— Скажи Лену, что ты хочешь поехать туда.

— Что? — прошептал Барри.

Стоявшая рядом Лиза прислушалась к их разговору. Поначалу нахмурившись, она затем кивнула Мику, словно одобряя его слова. Казалось, даже ее неприязнь к Барри проигрывала на фоне заманчивого предложения провести ночь в тепле.

— Если ты скажешь Лену, что хочешь поехать, — тихо продолжил Мик, — держу пари, упрямый ледышка это сделает.

Барри сжал челюсти от злости.

— Да? — прошипел он. — И почему Холод послушает _меня_?

— Шутишь? — Мик ухмыльнулся. — Ты знаешь, что он питает к тебе слабость.

— Я не собираюсь хлопать глазками всякий раз, когда нам что-то от него нужно.

Джейсон Хабнэдиш с усмешкой подмигнул Лену, запрыгнул на водительское сиденье грузовичка и завел двигатель. Автомобиль покатился по снегу и, развернувшись перед кемпером, поехал вперед, показывая путь.

— Я слышу тебя, Мик, — не оборачиваясь, сказал Лен.

Лиза, направившись к кемперу мимо Барри, «случайно» подтолкнула его к Лену. Мик кинул на него последний приободряющий взгляд и последовал за ней.

Барри поверить не мог в происходящее. Почему это свалили именно на него? Неужели все считали, что только _он_ может убедить Леонарда Снарта, весьма успешного преступника международного уровня с обширными связями в мафии, в том, чтобы остановиться на ужин?

Ледяной вихрь с завыванием пронесся вдоль дороги. Порывы ветра подхватили капюшон парки Снарта. Обхватив себя руками, Барри пытался прыгать в своих тяжелых ботинках, чтобы хоть немного согреться. Должно быть, он выглядел комично. И конечно в этот момент Лен, как всегда мужественный и полный достоинства, несмотря на лютый холод, повернулся к нему.

— Похоже, тебе нужно согреться, — с ухмылкой протянул он.

— Очень смешно, — стуча зубами, ответил Барри. Он начал вибрировать руками и ногами, но это мало помогало.

— Мне не нравятся эти парни, — сказал Лен.

_Он что… на самом деле прямо сейчас делится со мной мыслями? Ждет моего совета?_

Барри уставился на него, а Лен фыркнул.

— Не смотри на меня так.

— К-как? Это п-просто мое лицо!

— Ох… вот так, распахнув глазищи. У тебя нос красный, как у гребаного оленя. — Лен почему-то опять злился.

— Я ничего не могу поделать, мне холодно!

Лен нахмурился и снова посмотрел на Барри.

— Что Мик и Лиза сказали тебе?

— Ну… Я просто… мы все хотим поехать на ферму.

— А что насчет тебя?

— Я… —  _Он желает знать мое мнение?_  — Мне просто хочется размять ноги, — нерешительно произнес Барри.

— Есть другие способы поупражняться. — Последовавший за словами смешок тут же сменился легким покашливанием. Лен отвел взгляд. — Мы не знаем, кто они такие. Там может быть ловушка.

— Но у тебя есть Негодяи и я, Флэш. Вряд ли они смогут справиться с нами.

Казалось, Лен раздумывает.

— Во всяком случае, если они попытаются нас убить, мы заберем все их запасы.

Он повернулся и зашагал к кемперу.

— Ты на самом деле прислушался к моему мнению? — удивился Барри вслед ему.

Лен остановился. Его плечи вдруг начали трястись от смеха, он уперся ладонью в бок кемпера, чтобы не упасть. Этот смех казался чем-то очень искренним и дразнящим. Отсмеявшись, он взмахнул рукой жестом шоумена и повернулся к Барри, чтобы отвесить саркастический поклон.

Барри решил, что это победа.

**Ферма Хабнэдиш, 248 миль до Централ Сити**

Лен шел позади группы, не выпуская из рук пушку. Оружие Лизы лежало у нее в кобуре. Как только они припарковались перед усадьбой, она первой выпрыгнула из машины и последовала за Джо Хабнэдишем в дом.

Представшая перед ними картина выглядела идиллической. Красный амбар в задней части двора, двухэтажный дом с широким крыльцом и окружавший его красивый заборчик, все было почищено от снега.

Джейсон Хабнэдиш продолжал что-то говорить.

— …поэтому, когда поднялись первые мертвецы, мы даже не поверили, к нам редко кто заходит…

На крыльцо вышла пожилая женщина и приветливо замахала им рукой.

— Джейсон! — воскликнула она. Ее голубые глаза стали еще ярче. — Ты уже присел этим людям на уши, давай сначала выслушаем их истории!

— Я просто пытаюсь объяснить, как мы тут справляемся, Ма, — довольно произнес Джейсон и, замедлив шаг, обернулся к Барри.

На его лице играла широкая улыбка, но взгляд бы какой-то напряженный, как будто отделенный от улыбающегося лица. На мгновение Барри подумал, что видит перед собой Чеширского кота, но Джейсон отвернулся и, смеясь, что-то сказал матери, а затем направился в дом, объявляя:

— Я приготовлю ванну для гостей!

Барри тряхнул головой, пытаясь избавиться от странных ассоциаций. Он проголодался и устал, и мысль о горячей ванне была чертовски приятной.

— Жутковато, — пробормотал рядом с ним Лен, когда Мик скрылся за дверью.

Перед тем, как войти, Рори пожал женщине руку и похвалил ее дом. Барри никак не ожидал, что Мик будет таким вежливым.

— Да, — согласился Барри, не понимая, что говорит вслух, пока не почувствовал на своем плече знакомое прикосновение. Оно продлилось секунду, а затем Лен, будто обжегшись, отдернул руку.

Сделав еще пару шагов, Барри остановился. Почему-то его взгляд был прикован к сараю на заднем дворе. Какое-то время поглазев на него, он решил, что ничего особенного в этом сарае нет.

Лен громко вздохнул.

— Лиза нас всех угробит, — проворчал он тихим шепотом, думая, что Барри его не слышит. — Как будто это мой член приносит нам проблемы. Какая, блядь, избирательная память. Канкун, чтоб ее.

— Что случилось в Канкуне? — спросил Барри.

Лен хмуро посмотрел на него, очевидно, удивленный тем, что его услышали.

— Дерьмо случилось в Канкуне. Иди в дом, здесь холодно. Я хочу оглядеться, скажи им, что я пошел подкачать шины.

Барри поднялся на крыльцо и, пожав женщине руку, повторил то, что ему сказал Лен. Миссис Хабнэдиш, не выпуская его ладонь, горячо воскликнула:

— Ах, бедняжка! Только посмотрите на него, какой замерзший и измученный. Я угощу тебя кексом, а потом отправлю в ванную. Боже мой. — Она уставилась на толстовку Барри. — Это совсем не греет и такое грязное! Бедный тощий мальчик. Этот грубый человек совсем тебя не кормит.

Очевидно, «тощий» — первое, что думали люди, глядя на него. Это невероятно раздражало. На самом деле, у него были мышцы. Барри ничего не сделал для этого, развитая мускулатура просто появилась с его способностями, он едва ли был таким же тощим, как раньше, но мысль о кексе, настоящем, блин, кексе, и горячей ванне казались слишком приятными, чтобы возражать. Барри кивнул, чувствуя, как рот наполняется слюной.

Миссис Хабнэдиш привела его в дом, показала, где разуться. Он снял тяжелые ботинки и носки.

— Это пижама? — Она показала на лямки штанов флэш-костюма. — О, прости, милый, мне не стоило спрашивать.

Она удалилась на кухню и через минуту вернулась с большой плетеной корзиной.

— Здесь рулеты и кексы.

Барри осторожно взял один кекс. _Хлеб_ , — промелькнуло у него в сознании. _Какие удивительные люди._

— Я положу старую одежду Джо возле ванной, — сказала миссис Хабнэдиш, внимательно наблюдая за тем, как Барри ест. — Он всегда был худым мальчиком. А ты теперь ступай в ванную. — Она указала на дверь в дальнем углу прихожей. — Джейсон, наверное, уже нагрел воду.

— Спасибо, — с чувством сказал Барри. — Вы такая добрая.

Улыбка миссис Хабнэдиш, казалось, на секунду, померкла, но тут же она улыбнулась еще шире.

— Надеюсь, вам здесь понравится, — добавила она, забирая корзину.

— Мы, наверное, задержимся только на ночь. — Барри взял еще один кекс.

Она рассмеялась.

— О, может побудете у нас подольше, мистер… э…

— Барри Аллен.

— Барри?

— Сокращенно от Бартоломью.

— Ах! — воскликнула миссис Хабнэдиш, явно обрадовавшись. — Какое хорошее, христианское имя. И как давно вы путешествуете со своими друзьями?

— С тех пор, как все это началось, — ответил Барри и откусил большой кусок кекса.

Кекс был горячим и очень свежим, и в этот момент он понял, что в доме горел свет, а с кухни доносился запах еды. У них был _генератор_.

— И кто же твои друзья?

— Леонард, его сестра Лиза и Мик. Лен вроде как наш лидер. Мы были знакомы до того, как все случилось, но на самом деле я не совсем в их команде, — ответил он с набитым ртом.

Улыбка миссис Хабнэдиш вдруг сделалась совсем такой же, как у ее сына — улыбкой Чеширского кота.

— И все-таки, я надеюсь, что вы останетесь с нами, — мягко проговорила она. — Иди в ванную, деточка, и оставайся там, сколько тебе нужно.

***

Барри чувствовал приятную тяжесть в желудке. Он едва мог поднять голову, наслаждаясь горячей водой, обволакивающей его тело. Это было невероятное ощущение.

Ему хотелось выскочить из ванной и бегать по кругу — странное желание, но учитывая, что… ну, он ведь Алый Спидстер, и он так давно не чувствовал скорости.

Тихий плеск воды о бортики ванной, приятный вид нормального работающего туалета, раковины с зубными щетками, большие пушистые полотенца всех цветов на крючках, все это убаюкивало, погружало в сон и создавало иллюзию, что мир вокруг совсем не изменился.

Он так расслабился, что накрыл ладонью пах и возбужденно охнул.

Боже, как же давно это было.

Он принялся медленно трогать себя, ощущая, как погружается в воду все глубже и глубже. Большим и указательным пальцами он ласкал мошонку, не спеша сдвигаясь вниз и пробираясь внутрь, а затем снова возвращался назад. Тело быстро реагировало на нежные и осторожные движения собственных пальцев, проникающих вглубь. Возбуждение плавно перекатилось в член, поднимая его и делая чувствительным к малейшему движению бедер.

Барри судорожно перевел дыхание, чувствуя покалывания от самого паха до погруженных в воду плеч. Стараясь ни о чем не думать, он сосредоточился на блаженном моменте уединения. Его пальцы теперь ласкали ствол, скользя от основания до набухшего конца.

— Ох, твою мать… — Он положил подбородок на край ванны и невольно закрыл глаза, ощущая каждый миллиметр члена под своей ладонью.

Он чувствовал себя так, словно готов был извергнуться прямо сейчас, только от этих прикосновений.

Большой палец потер головку, провел по чувствительным краям, затем ладонь скользнула вниз, к основанию, а потом снова и снова, с каждым разом немного быстрее. Он знал, насколько быстро это можно делать, учитывая свои способности. Поначалу это было трудно, в первый раз дело вообще дошло до ожога, но постепенно он смог выработать необходимую скорость. И у него на самом деле был один, очень полезный трюк.

Вода покрылась рябью, когда рука Барри начала вибрировать, не прекращая скольжений вдоль ствола. Покалывающие ощущения нарастали и стихали вместе с движением запястья. Барри громко застонал, на мгновение забыв, что он в чужом доме.

Он повторял и повторял движения рукой, стараясь не расплескать воду на пол. Ему было так хорошо, пальцы почти онемели, дрожа и вибрируя сами по себе.

Он широко развел ноги к бортикам, но этого было недостаточно. Хотелось чего-то еще, и Барри с ностальгией вспомнил о мире гугл-порно.

Он попытался представить грудь своей первой девушки, но образ износился и больше не возбуждал его. То же самое произошло, когда он воскресил в памяти своего первого парня на выпускном и двоих других в колледже. Воспоминания не приносили ничего, и рука на члене замедлилась.

Если он не кончит прямо сейчас в свой, вероятно, единственный раз, когда у него появилась такая возможность, то он, блядь, просто взорвется. Или примет предложение Лена, что бы там…

По спине пробежали мурашки (боже, он же лежал в горячей воде!), и позвоночник выгнулся. Плечи полностью погрузились в воду, Барри конвульсивно дернулся, пытаясь не захлебнуться.

_Хорошо, хорошо_ , подумал он, пуская ртом пузыри. _Ничего не случится, если я просто подумаю о нем._

Он переместился в воде, поджав под себя ноги.

_У Леонарда широкие плечи._

Закрывая глаза, Барри постарался заглушить в себе чувство вины.

_У него волнующий голос и усмешка… Он ухмыляется так, как будто знает, что нет никого умнее его._

Он продолжал гладить свой член плавными движениями, это получалось так естественно.

_Интересно, будет он делать то же самое…_

С тихим стоном Барри запрокинул голову, пальцы на ногах поджались.

_…уединившись в ванной… будет ли он думать обо мне… представляя… о, да… эти дразнящие, ухмыляющиеся губы вокруг моего…_

Каждая мышца на ногах и внизу живота вдруг напряглась, и Барри остановился.

Слишком быстро.

Этот приятный момент нужно было растянуть, насладиться каждым мгновением, и Барри хотел… блядь… хотел еще немного…

_Лен смотрит на меня и раздвигает мои ноги…_

Он развел колени, погружаясь в фантазию, и прижался спиной к бортику ванной.

_Еще щеки запали, а губы двигаются вверх и вниз, и его язык…_

Барри ударил пальцем по головке.

_Он что-то говорит, его руки держат меня, тянут и толкают…_

Движения ускорялись, фантазия полностью завладела им. Еще… еще больше, еще сильнее…

_Леонард шепчет «Мне всегда было забавно играть с тобой в наши игры, Флэш»… и потом…_

Пальцы на ногах снова поджались, глубокое и горячее, намного горячее, чем вода, чувство охватило его, промчалось в пах и откатилось в грудь. Мышцы живота сократились, скручивая его в узел, а затем все кончилось.

Невероятно легкое и кристально чистое ощущение пустоты завладело его разумом.

Вытянувшись, Барри лежал в воде, наслаждаясь каждой клеточкой своего тела. Наверное, он мог бы остаться здесь навечно.

Легкий стук в дверь и голос Лизы Снарт вернул его к реальности. Барри потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы понять, что она сказала.

— В холодильнике труп.

И мир исчез.


	6. Ферма, часть 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Внимание! Предупреждение для особо впечатлительных читателей. В этой главе присутствуют элементы каннибализма.

**Ферма Хабнэдиш, 248 миль до Централ Сити**

Вода с волос стекала по шее и неприятно холодила кожу. Барри открыл дверь и высунулся в прихожую.  
Лизы нигде не было.

— Лиза? — тихо позвал он, оглядывая пустую прихожую и придерживая полотенце на бедрах. Перед тем, как пойти в ванную, он отдал всю свою одежду Джейсону, оставив при себе только Флэш-костюм.

Выбора не было. Вернувшись в ванную, Барри вытащил костюм из раковины, где тот стекал после стирки. Циско убил бы его за такое обращение со своим детищем. Выжав костюм, он встряхнул его, используя скорость, и, когда материал костюма был полностью сухой, надел.

Костюм сильно облегал бедра, теснил в груди, а в районе живота просто болтался. Барри действительно становился тощим? К тому же, сейчас плотная ткань неудобно стягивала ставший чувствительным пах.

Не обращая внимания на неприятные ощущения, Барри надел маску и посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Отлично. Давно он не носил свой костюм вот так, не напяливая сверху кучу одежды.

Ему нужно найти остальную часть команды. Но сначала Лизу.

Стараясь ступать бесшумно, он вышел в прихожую. Откуда-то раздавались приглушенные голоса, один из братьев Хабнэдиш где-то громко рассмеялся.

В конце коридора Барри увидел открытую дверь в столовую. В проеме виднелся накрытый стол, на котором расположились несколько стеклянных бутылок, четыре красивых керамических тарелки с цветочным орнаментом, до блеска начищенные серебряные приборы. В центре стола стояли две незажженных свечи.

Дверь в глубине столовой вела на кухню. Прижавшись к стене, Барри осторожно направился к ней.

Ему необходимо было убедиться, что Лиза не разыграла его, чтобы вытащить из ванной. Такая вероятность существовала.

Кухня была пуста. На небольшом островке в центре стояла салатница и корзина с кексами. В остальном на кухне царил идеальный порядок, неожиданно напоминающий какие-то театральные декорации.

Барри осторожно открыл холодильник.

Коробка апельсинового сока, сухофрукты, йогурт, молоко, сыр. Контейнер с чем-то вроде остатков пастушьего пирога. Холодильник не ломился от продуктов, как можно было ожидать, слушая Джейсона Хабнэдиша.

Захлопнув дверь холодильника, Барри рассеянно оглянулся. Почему стол накрыт на четыре персоны? Он стянул капюшон и пригладил еще влажные волосы.

Барри не знал, что заставило его открыть морозилку.

Там лежала половина мужской головы.  
Остальные части разрезанного на куски тела были завернуты в полиэтиленовую пленку, под которой виднелось что-то темное. Барри не нужно было вскрывать пленку, чтобы убедиться, что это кровь.

В частях тела, судя по цвету и волокнам, Барри признал широчайшую мышцу спины. Он не был патологоанатомом, но мог отличить основные человеческие кости и мышцы. За этим куском в морозилке виднелось какое-то яркое пятнышко. По привычке встряхнув рукой (обычно он делал так после того, как надевал перчатки и приступал к исследованию места преступления), Барри осторожно отодвинул мышцу в сторону и обнаружил лежащую в таком же полиэтилене руку с ярко-красными потрескавшимися ногтями. Рука была отпилена неровно.

Два тела, женщина и мужчина.

Барри повернул руку, чтобы лучше увидеть срез. Судя по всему, ее долго и медленно отрезали в двух разных направлениях, часто останавливались, начиная снова. Скорее всего, ножовкой. Механической. Ножовкой, которая обычно используется для распилки досок или ремонта забора.

Вероятно, инструмент хранился в том самом красном сарае на заднем дворе. И там же эта семья убивала своих жертв.

Они были чудовищами. Всегда и везде вокруг были одни чудовища. Ничего хорошего не случилось и никогда уже не случится.

В гостиной мужской голос что-то тихо сказал, и послышался смех Лизы. Беззаботный, радостный смех.

— Джо! — захихикала она.

Надев маску, Барри осторожно направился в гостиную. Бесшумно подойдя к открытой двери и заглянув внутрь, он увидел большую, уютно обставленную комнату с широким диваном посередине, стоящим спинкой к выходу. На диване сидели Лиза и Джо. На полу лежал разноцветный ковер, по стенам были развешаны семейные фотографии. Все в этой комнате дышало семейным уютом, чтобы отдохнуть и расслабиться после того, как накрошишь людей в стиле Декстера.

Барри сделал шаг, и половица под ним внезапно скрипнула. Джо, в этот момент протянувший руку, чтобы убрать волосы Лизы с ее щеки, резко обернулся. С удивлением рассматривая Флэш-костюм, он громко начал говорить:

— Какого хуя на тебе…

Не раздумывая, Лиза схватила Джо за голову и с силой ударила об колено. Джо рухнул на пол, его рука машинально потянулась к пистолету, висящему на поясе.

Он закричал.

Метнувшись к нему, Барри вывернул ему локоть и, подмяв его, прижал к полу. Лиза со всей силы пнула Джо в ухо. Когда Барри откатился в сторону, она перевернула мужчину и, оторвав кусок от своей тонкой потрепанной блузки, засунула кляп ему в рот.

— Я в порядке! Беги, найди Лена! — закричала Лиза, упершись коленом в живот поверженного Джо.

Ее глаза были полны ужаса, и Барри на секунду замешкался. Вероятно, он никогда не сможет забыть лежащие в морозилке тела.

— Он не пострадает, — заверил ее Барри и выскочил из дома.

Плохо закрепленная ступень крыльца прогнулась под ним и взметнулась в воздух. Увязая в глубокой грязи, Барри повернул к сараю. С яростью в глазах, окруженный желтыми молниями он, как бес, влетел в распахнутую дверь сарая и, поскользнувшись на льду, со всего размаху приземлился на левое бедро, по инерции проехавшись до противоположной стены в глубине помещения. Кожа на бедре горела, должно быть, костюм порвался.

Он с трудом поднялся на ноги, держась за колено. Левая нога ощутимо заныла.

— Какая мягкая посадка, Флэш, — спокойно сказал Лен.

Снарт стоял в десяти футах от Барри. Его глаза скрывали очки, капюшон был накинут на голову. В руках он сжимал крио-пушку, наставив ее на Джейсона Хабэндиша. Тот, отвратительно рыча, держал в одной руке тепловое оружие, прицеливаясь в Лена, а в другой — черенок вил, которые упирались в шею лежащего на земле Мика Рори.

Мик оказался в ловушке. Прижимая ладонь к ране на животе, правой рукой он удерживал вилы, грозящие распороть ему горло.

— Что за хуйню напялил на себя этот пацан? — спросил Джейсон с каким-то болезненным восторгом в голосе. Он даже не посмотрел на Барри, ни на секунду не отрывая взгляда от Лена.

— Заткнись, Джейсон, ты и так стоишь на тонком льду, — произнес Лен.

— Если ты еще раз скажешь что-нибудь про лед, клянусь сраным богом…

— О, — протянул Капитан Холод. — Что бы сказала твоя мать, если бы услышала тебя.

Сейчас Лен был _Капитаном Холодом_. Этот спокойный и саркастичный тон, властная поза, манера говорить — едва заметные детали, которые, казалось, меняли все. Барри никогда не замечал этого перевоплощения. Как ребенок, играющий в копов и грабителей, Леонард Снарт натянул на себя личину Капитана Холода.

— Холод… — Удерживая равновесие руками, Барри осторожно расставил ноги. Весь пол в сарае был покрыт льдом, и подошва сапог скользила на нем. — Эти люди…

— Где Лиза? — прервал его Холод.

Мик хрюкнул, привлекая их внимание, словно говоря «я прямо здесь и не собираюсь умирать, вы, тупые идиоты».

— Лиза сторожит другого парня, с ней все в порядке, она прислала меня к тебе, — быстро проговорил Барри, слова наскакивали друг на друга. — Но у них трупы в морозилке, они едят их, и на столе было только четыре тарелки, я не знаю, почему четыре, но думаю…

— Ага, — просто сказал Лен. — Этот человеческий эквивалент выгребной ямы, стоящий передо мной, пытался засунуть меня в какую-то мясорубку.

— Эй! — потребовал внимания Джейсон. — Лучше брось свою большую геройскую пушку, или я проткну горло твоему другу.

— Не делай из меня идиота. Только моя большая пушка и удерживает тебя от того, чтобы пустить ему кровь. И запомни, меня зовут Капитан Холод. Я не герой. — Холод ухмыльнулся. — Слышал когда-нибудь о Флэше? Об этой сумасшедшей красной молнии в Централ Сити? Ну так вот, вон тот тощий малыш перед тобой и есть Флэш.

Пытаясь сориентироваться в напряженной ситуации, Барри, понизив голос, пробормотал:

— Я не смогу опередить выстрел тепловой пушки, но попробую выхватить у него вилы, прежде чем он успеет воткнуть их в шею Мика.

Холод даже не взглянул на Барри и вообще не подал никаких признаков того, что услышал его.

— Эй, Джейсон. Ты знаешь, что у каннибалов в мозгах заводятся черви? Делают их полными кретинами. У тебя и так не очень много серого вещества, так что пора задуматься над тем, чтобы стать вегетарианцем.

Барри решил действовать. С низкого старта он мелькнул на флэш-скорости к Джейсону и, выхватив у него из рук вилы, рванул из сарая. Снаружи, в грязи, ему удалось затормозить. Остановившись возле стены, Барри услышал, как под ногами что-то лязгнуло. Как в замедленной съемке он увидел под собой медвежий капкан и в панике успел вытащить из него ногу. Капкан захлопнулся, не причинив ему вреда, но резкое движение отбросило Барри в сторону, он потерял равновесие и упал, подвернув ногу. Раздался треск сломанной кости.

Все случилось так неожиданно, что Барри закричал скорее от удивления, чем от боли. Скорчившись, он лежал на земле, судорожно загребая руками грязь и ощущая, как тошнота подступает к горлу. Боль в плече заставила его перевернуться на живот, но движение только ухудшило состояние сломанной лодыжки. Барри чувствовал, как его охватывает агония.

Пересиливая себя, он с трудом поднялся, опираясь на здоровую ногу, но дернувшись, словно его сейчас вырвет, снова упал в грязь. Его ступня была неестественно вывернута, другой ногой он упирался в землю, стараясь не двигаться.

Барри потянулся к своему капюшону. Дрожащей рукой ему удалось стянуть его с еще влажных волос.

— Черт, черт, черт, черт, — застонал он.

Сквозь гул пульсирующей в ушах крови он услышал крик Лена.

— Ты не убьешь его! У нас есть правила!

— Он приставил мне вилы к горлу, я, блядь, прямо сейчас его порешу, нахуй! — заорал в ответ Мик.

Затем послышался рев огня и треск горящего дерева. Пожар?

— Сейчас загорится сено, ты спалишь к чертям весь лес…

— А потом я сожгу дом! И другого ублюдка. И эту старую кошелку. Все здесь превращу в сраный пепел!

— Иди за Лизой! — прокричал Лен. — Барри! Где…

Его голос смолк, и Барри услышал быстрые приближающиеся шаги.

Он почувствовал какое-то странное тепло, когда Лен присел на колени рядом, и руки в перчатках приподняли его голову.

— Барри… — позвал его Лен. — Посмотри на меня. Я хочу увидеть твои глаза.

С искаженным от боли лицом Барри на секунду с трудом разлепил веки и тут же зажмурился. Каждая мышца в теле была напряжена как струна. Он едва смог пролепетать «не могу» сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Тебе нужно расслабиться. У тебя сломана лодыжка, это можно вылечить, что-то еще болит? — Положив руки ему на плечи, Лен осторожно уложил его на землю. — Если ты не расслабишься, будет только больнее.

— …ткуда ты знаешь? — Барри сжал кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в ладони.

— Лиза в детстве дважды ломала лодыжку, — ответил Лен. Взяв Барри за руки, он положил их себе на предплечья, и Барри тут же вцепился в мягкий материал рукавов. — Дыши со мной, хорошо? Глубоко и спокойно, понял?

Лен сделал вдох и выдох, и Барри послушно попытался повторить за ним. По лицу текли, смешиваясь, струйки пота и слез, и Лен бережно стер их перчаткой. Очень медленно Барри удалось немного расслабиться.

Где-то в стороне послышался крик. Барри потребовалось несколько долгих мгновений, чтобы понять, что кричала Лиза.

Все внимание Лена было обращено к Барри.

— Теперь открой глаза, — сказал он.

Сквозь влажную пелену Барри посмотрел на него. Несмотря на застилающие глаза слезы, он видел все четко, у него не было сотрясения или повреждения мозга, хотя это бы, наверное, могло притупить его боль.

— У меня в термосе скотч. — Лен снял очки, они болтались у него на шее, мех на капюшоне трепетал от ветра. Барри сосредоточился на игре меховых ворсинок, стараясь отвлечься. Лен был прав — боль можно преодолеть, если расслабиться.

— Это не поможет, — ответил он. Барри знал, что они говорят о том, чтобы вправить кость на место. Судорожно вздохнув, он горько хмыкнул. — Не успеет.

— Ты уверен, что тебе не нужно ничего выпить? — с тревогой повторил Лен.

— Нога заживет быстро, но ты должен сделать это сейчас, — хрипло произнес Барри. Его голос срывался, лоб покрылся испариной.

Леонард занес руки над переломом. Ожидание терзало Барри, он едва мог дышать, готовясь к резкой боли; крики Лизы стояли в ушах.

— Раз, — произнес Холод.

— Ебать, сука, нахуй, пизда, дерьмо, блядь, — шепотом пробормотал Барри.

— Два…

Когда губы Лена прижались к нему, Барри сразу понял, что Лен просто пытается его отвлечь. «Раз, два, — о, смотри, птичка — три». Джо всегда так делал раньше, срывая лейкопластырь с его разбитой коленки.

Дыхание Лена согревало щеку, его губы были неожиданно мягкими и теплыми. Он медленно поцеловал Барри в верхнюю губу, слегка царапнув ее зубами. Несколько секунд он, казалось, раздумывал, но затем, в каком-то отчаянном порыве устремившись вперед, он жадно захватил губы Барри.

Задыхаясь, Барри приоткрыл рот, но Лен отпрянул от него, оставляя ощущение легкого покалывания на его губах.

—  _Три_.

Раздался щелчок, и кость встала на место. Барри застонал, закусив изнутри щеку и чувствуя, как рот наполняется кровью.

Он не мог кричать… не мог… не мог…

Дернувшись куда-то в сторону, он завалился на бок, не в силах дышать.

— Прости меня, прости, — прошептал Лен. Его голос едва проникал в сознание сквозь застилавшую его пелену боли. — Оставайся здесь. Я иду за Лизой.

— Я здесь, Лен, — тут же послышался голос Лизы.

Джейсон Хабнэдиш медленно шел к ним. Два огромных синяка красовались на его лице. Взгляд был безжизненным. Он держал Лизу за шею, а другой рукой приставлял к ее виску пистолет.

Поддерживая Барри за спину, Лен помог ему сесть. Должно пройти много времени, прежде чем ему удастся встать на ноги.

Барри почувствовал, как что-то тяжелое упало рядом с ним. Увидев нож, он быстро схватил его. _Мне самому стоило бы носить с собой оружие_ , подумал он.

— Посмотри на эту леди, Капитан.

Голос Мика звучал как-то странно, словно из могилы. Он стоял рядом с Джейсоном, и его поза, с безвольно висящими по бокам руками, делала его похожим на марионетку. Глядя на всех каким-то потусторонним взглядом, он попытался сказать что-то еще, но у него не получилось.

— Откуда ты? — произнес женский голос с нажимом, словно какая-то сила двигала ее языком.

Пожилая женщина вышла вперед, ее темно-синее платье в цветочек было до жути неподвижным, несмотря на сильный ветер, а лицо темным и ничего не выражающим.

Мертвенный взгляд Мика отражал такой же точно взгляд Джейсона Хабнэдиша.

— Вы мета-человек, — догадался Барри. — Вы завлекаете людей сюда, превращаете их в монстров, а потом едите их мясо.

Миссис Хабнэдиш хихикнула.

— Я никогда не стала бы есть своих сыновей. — Кинув быстрый взгляд на Мика и Джейсона, она снова повернулась к Барри. — Раньше у меня было трое детей.

— Леди, — сказал Лен, вскидывая пушку. — Идите на хуй.

— Посмотри в мои глаза, или твоя сестра будет мертва.

Миссис Хабнэдиш сделала несколько шагов вперед, но все еще слишком далеко от Барри, и заглянула Лену в лицо.

Казалось, что-то темное струится от нее к Лену.

— Я вижу тебя очень хорошо, — сказала она.

— Не трогай его! — закричал Барри и кинулся на нее с ножом, но, не удержавшись, упал в грязь.

И тогда пронзительные глаза миссис Хабнэдиш уставились прямо на него.

Где-то вдалеке Айрис звала его по имени. Запах подгорелых блинов проникал в нос. Боль ушла, и Барри очнулся, увидев перед собой Джо Уэста, складывающего горкой сожженные блины.

— Вот так, — сказал Джо, смеясь. — Нам нужно подготовиться к возвращению твоих родителей из Франции.

Барри с трудом понял, что Джо разговаривает с ним.

— Моих родителей? — Так странно было употреблять это слово во множественном числе. — Они были во Франции?

— Ну, конечно, в свой медовый месяц. — Джо рукой в прихватке потрепал и без того торчащие во все стороны вихры Барри. — Даже не верится, как я разрешил тебе остаться у нас, после того, как вы с Айрис…

Послышался звук шагов, и с лестницы сбежала Айрис, на ее губах играла улыбка, а платье струилось вокруг нее, как ангельское сияние. Она обняла Барри и поцеловала его.

У Барри появилось странное чувство, что все вокруг не имеет формы. Это был его дом, рядом были Джо и Айрис, но они казались какими-то неосязаемыми.

Мир вокруг ощущался как какая-то иллюзия. Стоит ему поддаться… и эта иллюзия поглотит его.

Но в этом мире был его дом. Здесь не существовало никаких зомби. Его мама и папа войдут в эти двери в любую минуту. _Его мама и папа войдут в любую минуту._

— Айрис.

Барри обнял ее в ответ. Ему так хотелось поцеловать ее, но Айрис была ненастоящей, даже черты ее лица выглядели чуть смазанными, но постепенно они становились все более четкими, с каждым мгновением обретая ясность и выразительность. Вместе с ней и этот мир казался все более реальным, как будто обнаруживая свою суть.

— Я так рада, что ты здесь, Барри.

Айрис снова поцеловала его, и тут раздался стук в дверь. На секунду Барри показалось, что он какой-то сумасшедший кукловод, управляющий этим миром и заставляющий людей делать то, что он хотел.

Айрис повернулась к нему с выражением безграничного счастья на лице.

— Твоя мама здесь! Мы все будем опять вместе, и ничто никогда не разлучит нас. Я люблю тебя, Барри.

Он так долго мечтал услышать эти слова, но мысль о том, что Айрис говорит это не по своей воле, вызвала у него отвращение. Он вдруг почувствовал резкую боль в ноге, и тут же призрачный мир вокруг него начал исчезать, оставляя лишь мутное пятно перед глазами.

Было холодно, его выворачивало наизнанку от боли в ноге. Казалось, что болит все тело. Пересохшим ртом он попытался сделать вдох, и холодный воздух ворвался в легкие. Прошептав на выдохе «Айрис», Барри открыл глаза.

Сарай позади него пылал в огне, ярко освещая окрестности. Солнце садилось где-то за холмами, и все вокруг покрылось длинными, уродливыми тенями.

Миссис Хабнэдиш лежала лицом в грязи. Засунув пистолет за пояс, Лиза презрительно посмотрела на Барри.

— Ты просто магнит для этих уродов, да?

Сплюнув кровью, она пнула лежащего перед ней Мика в грудь.

— Воды! — тут же встрепенулся Мик. — Вызовите пожарных, дом горит! Дом горит!

— Заткнись, ради бога, — проворчала Лиза.

Опомнившись, Мик посмотрел на нее, словно узнавая, и вздохнул.

— Блядь, к черту этот долбаный пит-стоп.

Лен лежал на земле, уставившись невидящими глазами в небо. Его губы медленно шевелились, и Барри подполз к нему, стараясь не опираться на сломанную ногу.

— Эй, очнись.

Он встряхнул Лена за плечи. Это не помогло, и Барри принялся хлопать в ладоши, кричать и трясти его.

— Холод!

Но Лен все так же лежал, глядя в небо.

— …конечно, я никогда не оставлю тебя, обещаю… Лиза, где твоя шапка… я видел… — тихо бормотал он, и этот несвязный поток слов лился из него, не переставая. Это было жутко. Все здесь было жутко, и Барри, раненый и измученный, мечтал только о том, чтобы оказаться в кемпере и уснуть под шум двигателя.

— Капитан Холод! — Он начал шлепать ладонями по его щекам.

— Моя жена! — вдруг завопил Джейсон Хабнэдиш. Вероятно, это было не его настоящее имя. Он кинулся к Мику и схватил его за грудки. — Они взяли мою жену, что они сделали с ней? Где она?

Барри вспомнил женскую руку в морозилке. _Черт_ , подумал он.

— Я сейчас ударю тебя, — сказал он Лену.

Если его привела в чувство сломанная нога, а Мика Лизин пинок, значит, боль должна была помочь вырвать Лена из грез.

— …Я всегда буду заботиться о тебе, — пробормотал Лен, и Барри ударил его в челюсть.

Мужчина тут же вскочил, хватая невидимого врага, но ноги подвели его, и он тяжело упал на землю. Затем, приподняв голову и оглядевшись по сторонам, он облегченно выдохнул:

— Дерьмо.

— Дерьмо, — согласился Барри.

Лен с трудом сел.

— Ты в порядке?

Его скулу слегка разнесло, широкая грязная полоса покрывала его лицо от уха до шеи.

— Я исцелюсь.

Барри пошевелил ногой.

Лен посмотрел на Лизу и Мика, которые все еще пытались успокоить Джейсона Хабнэдиша.

— А с ними все хорошо?

— Думаю, мне досталось больше всех, — вздохнул Барри.

Лен кивнул. Барри наблюдал за тем, как тот медленно дышит, приводя пульс в норму.

— В пятидесяти милях отсюда есть торговый центр, там мы можем пополнить запасы.

— Мне все равно, я не хочу здесь больше оставаться, — жалобно произнес Барри.

— Думаешь, нам нужно обсудить… — Лен неопределенно махнул рукой между ними. — …То, что случилось, прежде чем появилась эта «бабушка-мечта»?

Барри усмехнулся, услышав прозвище, но думать сейчас о том поцелуе у него просто не было сил.

— Может это…

— Подождать? — Лен кивнул, соглашаясь. — Конечно, это может подождать.

Барри в изнеможении повалился на землю и подложил руку под голову. _Я так устал_ , подумал он и блаженно провалился в сон.


	7. 199 миль до Централ Сити

**Где-то на шоссе, 199 миль до Централ Сити**

Барри нравилось просыпаться медленно, постепенно приходя в себя и наслаждаясь негой полудремы. Когда он очнулся от комы, шок, на несколько долгих секунд охвативший тело, почти убил его. Это было болезненное воспоминание. С тех пор каждое неспешное пробуждение приносило ему радость.

Потягиваясь, он сжал в ладонях тонкую простыню, напряг мышцы пресса и пошевелил ногами. Одна из них все еще болела, но боль была уже не такой резкой. Обычно переломы заживали на нем три, максимум пять дней.

Он медленно перевернулся на спину и открыл глаза. Вокруг было светло, но тень от простыни, висящей у него в ногах, закрывала его от яркого света. Он лежал не на своей маленькой откидной кровати, а на большой, в глубине кемпера. Кто-то отгородил ее темно-синей простыней, чтобы он почувствовал себя уютно. Это было приятно. Пошевелившись, Барри понял, что заснул в своих черных баскетбольных шортах и толстовке.

Его лодыжка была зафиксирована двумя длинными металлическими планками, концы которых выглядели обгоревшими, и кусками разорванной ткани. Должно быть, он крепко спал, потому что даже не почувствовал, что кто-то наложил эту импровизированную шину ему на ногу.

Хотя яркий свет проникал в кемпер, судя по длинным теням, солнце клонилось к закату. Значит, Барри проспал почти весь день.

Он потер глаза и зевнул, чувствуя, как голову начинает сдавливать от боли.

— Ты проснулся.

Лен откинул простыню. Он был одет в свою старую серую футболку, джинсы и держал в руках какую-то тряпку.

_В какой момент все вдруг стало серым?_ подумал Барри, сонно рассматривая футболку Лена. Он несколько раз моргнул и поморщился. В голове стучали молоточки, наверное, от обезвоживания.

Лен облокотился о бок кемпера, наполовину внутри, наполовину снаружи отгороженной простыней спальни. Между кроватью и стенкой было совсем немного пространства, из-за чего ему пришлось бы протискиваться или лезть через кровать, что, по мнению Барри, выглядело бы странно и несолидно для суперзлодея.

— Хочешь, я принесу тебе поесть? — спросил Лен.

Его лицо пересекала легкая тень, а мышцы на груди рельефно выделялись под скрещенными руками. Что-то очень захватывающее было в очертаниях его сильных запястий и линии плеч.

Барри снова поморгал, рассматривая Лена, и сел, упираясь в мягкое одеяло.

— Хм… — неопределенно протянул он, не в силах вспомнить, о чем спросил Лен, потому что отвлекся на его руки. Потерев лицо тыльной стороной ладони, он снова глубоко зевнул. — Боже… я проспал целый год?

На лице Лена застыло непонятное выражение. Какая-то невозможная комбинация злости, смущения и чего-то еще… Барри слишком устал, чтобы пытаться диагностировать сегодняшние проблемы Капитана Холода.

— Ты проспал всю ночь и большую часть дня, — тихо произнес Лен. — Я волновался, что у тебя сотрясение.

Усмехнувшись, Барри почесал щеку.

— О, известный преступник беспокоился обо мне?

Лен нахмурился.

— Только не воспринимай это как шутку.

Барри тут же почувствовал, что проснулся окончательно. Он покраснел.

— Да, я… извини.

Согнув здоровую ногу, он обнял ее и положил подбородок на колено.

— Не стоит извиняться. — Мужчина задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по своей руке, а затем сел на край кровати. Занавес за ним закрылся, и если бы не шум двигателя и невнятное бормотание Мика, можно было бы подумать, что они одни. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Барри отвернулся, уставившись на пластиковую стенку кемпера и почувствовал, как его лицо заливается краской.

— Прекрасно, — пробормотал он.

Громкий гул под днищем машины и вибрация двигателя успокаивали, шум в ушах становился все громче по мере того, как молчание затягивалось.

Барри полагал, что все произошедшее между ними случилось самым худшим образом. С того момента, как он узнал, что у Лена были к нему какие-то чувства, каждое их взаимодействие сопровождалось напряженностью и смущением, которые, казалось, отравляли все, что они делали. Барри знал — _что-то_ есть между ними, и ему не нужна была встреча с Айрис (даже если она и привиделась ему в галлюцинации), чтобы понять это. Каждый раз, когда он видел Айрис, она напоминала о его страданиях и безответной любви. С отчаянием цепляясь за надежду, что когда-нибудь Айрис оставит Эдди и будет с ним, он всегда знал, как несправедливо то, что его счастье зависит от нее. Они так долго были лучшими друзьями, конечно, Айрис мечтала видеть его счастливым, но Барри не хотел, чтобы она принесла себя в жертву. Так что возможность найти понимание и расположение кого-то еще, наверное, было единственной хорошей вещью в этом апокалипсисе.

Казалось, Лен во многом соответствует отведенной ему роли, однако с ним было все слишком сложно.

Но, черт возьми, Барри чувствовал себя невероятно польщенным, что кто-то страдает по нему, а не наоборот.

— Я могу уйти, — сказал Лен.

Барри повернулся к нему лицом, не отрывая подбородок от колена, и исподлобья посмотрел на него.

— Не надо, — ответил он.

Лен вздохнул, потирая плечо.

— Нам пришлось оставить этого сумасшедшего парня там. Мы с Лизой успели кое-что вытащить из дома, прежде чем Мик спалил его дотла.

— Понятно.

Волосы Лена отросли длиннее, чем обычно, серая щетина была почти не видна на подбородке, но Барри помнил ощущение от нее, когда они целовались.

— Мы поменяли колеса, нашли получше на другой машине, — продолжил Лен. — За эту ночь кемпер проехал довольно много миль. Лиза была за рулем, сейчас она спит.

В его голосе прозвучала гордость, когда он заговорил о своей сестре.

— Хорошо, что она была там, — признался Барри.

Лен кивнул.

— Да, Лиза нас всех спасла.

С его лица никогда не сходило это высокомерное выражение. Когда он делал что-то умное, он поднимал брови и ухмылялся так, словно заранее знал, что прав. Эта уверенность и внушала уважение большей части преступного мира. Лен был умен, но при этом не кичился этим, как Хартли или Уэллс. Он на самом деле _был_ умен и ожидал, что все остальные знают об этом.

— И все-таки, мне уйти? — снова произнес Лен.

Барри тяжело вздохнул и крепче обнял колено. Он чувствовал себя немного жалким, сидя вот так, с ногами на кровати, словно ребенок, но его поза облегчала боль в ноге, и двигаться совершенно не хотелось.

— Хочешь сейчас поговорить о поцелуе? — спросил он.

— Если ты хочешь.

Барри ущипнул кожу на колене. Он чувствовал какую-то нервную дрожь внутри, и это было не слишком приятно.

— Так… ты поцеловал меня… — медленно начал он. — Но лишь потому, что хотел отвлечь, когда вправлял мне кость.

— Непредусмотрительно, — тут же ответил Лен. — Мне следовало просто сказать «О, смотри — мертвяк».

— Да, наверное.

_Я где-то даже рад, что ты не сделал так_ , подумал Барри, разглядывая Лена и вспоминая, как потемнели глаза мужчины, когда тот приблизился для поцелуя.

— Ты злишься? — равнодушно спросил Лен.

— Я… — Проглотив комок в горле, Барри потерся подбородком о свое колено. Он чувствовал какое-то нервное смятение в груди. Этот разговор был очень важным. Слишком важным и требующим сделать правильный выбор, и Барри боялся — если он не выскажется сейчас, потом он никогда не сможет сделать этого. У него была дурная привычка хранить секреты.

— Я на самом деле не очень… Я не из тех людей, которые просто, походя… — Барри вздохнул, покачал головой и выпрямился. Опустив колено, он заставил себя поднять голову и уверенно взглянуть на Лена. — Я не хочу быть с кем-то, кто считает меня каким-то случайным вариантом скоротать время… — сухо добавил он.

На мгновение Лен отвернулся, и когда он снова посмотрел на Барри, в его глазах мелькнула победная усмешка.

— Барри Аллен. Ты ведь понимаешь, что это очень далеко от слова «нет»?

— Только не надо относиться к этому, как к какой-то шутке, — повторил Барри слова Лена, сказанные несколько минут назад.

— Не буду. — Лен наклонился к нему, не отрывая сосредоточенного взгляда от его глаз. — А если я не думаю о тебе, как о способе скоротать время?

Барри ощущал себя так, словно он куда-то бежит. Внутри все бешено крутилось, он был словно мальчишка, катящийся с горки, электрическое чувство охватило тело, скорость взывала к нему. Невозможность сорваться с места и сбежать отсюда убивала его. Чертов Лен выглядел так, будто изучал его под микроскопом. Словно какой-то монстр со злыми намерениями, словно кошка, играющая с мышью. Это был момент затишья перед бурей, когда, казалось, в мире нет больше не единого звука.

— Ты…

Барри чувствовал, как последние крохи уверенности исчезают, забирая с собой все возможные слова. Он очень остро ощутил себя стоящим на перепутье. Он мог сказать «нет», и вся эта нервозность последних дней, случайные прикосновения и поцелуи Капитана Холода — все исчезнет.  
Скажи он «да», и там будет намного больше, чем прикосновения и поцелуи.

Конечно, был еще один вариант. Он мог ничего не говорить и просто сидеть на этой кровати вечно, пока смущение и стыд не сжалятся над ним и не превратят в камень.

— Барри…

Низкий голос Лена завораживал. Он придвинулся ближе, и матрас, прогнувшийся под его телом, заставил Барри наклониться к нему.

— Я думаю, что ты чудо. — Лен, не отрываясь, смотрел на него. — Ты намного сильнее меня, и _гораздо_ нравственнее. Я всегда окружал себя дерьмом, но ты появился, как какой-то герой из книжки, а у меня было время, чтобы расстроить планы такого великодушного человека, как ты. К сожалению, это моя реакция на все хорошее, что я вижу. Мне нужно это разрушить и испортить.

Барри заметил, что Лен скрывает эмоции за спокойным выражением лица и понял, что он тоже нервничает.

— Вероятно, я никогда не изменюсь, — продолжил Лен, — но то, что я встретил тебя, неважно, в каком качестве, это то, что должно было случиться со мной. Так что, нет, Барри Аллен, я не думаю о тебе, как о каком-то способе провести время.

Щеки Барри горели.

— Я не такой уж особенный, — смущенно пролепетал он.

— Спорно, — ответил Лен.

Какое-то время они молча смотрели друг на друга. Барри ясно видел ожидание, застывшее в глазах Лена.

— Ну…

_А почему бы и нет? Серьезно, почему нет? Если это окажется ужасным, то это просто окажется ужасным. Я всегда могу передумать, если захочу. Мы до сих пор далеко от Централ Сити, от Джо и Айрис, от моего отца, Циско и Кейтлин, от всех, кто может узнать и осудить меня._

Лен осторожно положил ладонь ему на ногу, и это простое прикосновение почему-то успокоило Барри.

— Я думаю, что хочу узнать, куда это может привести.

Это было его решение, и Барри знал, что хотел сказать это с того самого момента, как проснувшись, увидел Лена.

— Хорошо.

Они снова посмотрели друг на друга со странной смесью удовлетворения и смущения. Это было приятно. И — черт — Лен выглядел привлекательно. Он и был привлекательным, с его мужественными чертами и уверенным взглядом.

— Хочешь, я принесу тебе поесть? — снова спросил он.

Барри приподнялся, осторожно двигая сломанной ногой. Он положил ладонь на ногу Лена, опираясь на нее. Он двигался медленно, чувствуя себя необычно, но Лен просто сидел и ждал. Обняв за шею, Барри притянул его к себе.

Губы Лена мягко прижались к нему. Поначалу осторожно, почти не двигаясь, затем Лен приоткрыл рот и поцеловал его более настойчиво. Барри чувствовал горячее дыхание на щеке, и то пьянящее ощущение вернулось. Пульс бешено колотился в груди, он словно куда-то стремительно падал. Захватив нижнюю губу Лена, он медленно облизал ее. 

Лен держал его за плечи, прижимая к себе. Наклонив голову, он проник языком в рот Барри, и его ладони начали неторопливо поглаживать Барри по рукам, от плеч до запястий. Чуть отстранившись, но не прекращая нежного касания их губ, Барри приоткрыл глаза, рассматривая такое близкое сейчас лицо Лена. На нем застыло какое-то удивительно мягкое выражение.

А потом Лен тоже открыл глаза и взглянул на него.

Теперь он выглядел опасно. Устремившись вперед с серьезными намерениями, он прижал Барри спиной к кровати. Стиснув ногами его бедра и упираясь локтями в матрас, Лен почти лежал на нем.

Он поцеловал Барри снова и, чуть наклонив голову, прижался губами к его щеке. Барри почувствовал на своей коже его шепот.

— Знаешь, я думаю, это делает тебя одним из моих Негодяев.

Барри усмехнулся.

— Мы это не обсуждали.

— Не пытайся отрицать это, _Флэш_ , — протянул Лен и снова впился в него губами.

Лен был таким тяжелым, а его грубые джинсы терли Барри бедро.

— Лен… — Барри вдруг почувствовал внезапное желание поцеловать его много-много раз, снова и снова. Он сделал это меньше, чем за секунду, охваченный абсолютным электрическим чувством. Сжав в ладонях его лицо, Барри раз двадцать поцеловал Лена с флэш-скоростью, которая едва заметными разрядами потрескивала под кончиками его пальцев, а затем откинулся на подушку, довольно усмехаясь.

— Это было интересно, — самодовольно протянул Лен, приподняв бровь.

— Я увлекся.

— Хорошо.

Лен снова коснулся губами его щеки, скользнул языком по уху и добрался до шеи. Его рука залезла под толстовку Барри, ладонь прошлась по груди и животу, затем спустилась ниже…

Барри схватил его за запястье, не давая двигаться дальше.

— Подожди… я не совсем уверен, что смогу сделать это. Пока что.

— Я понял, — спокойно ответил Лен. — Хочешь поговорить?

— То есть, я имею в виду… мне понравилось все, что мы делали до этого.

Барри покраснел, чувствуя себя малолетним идиотом.

_Черт, какой же я кретин_ , подумал он.

Лен потянулся к нему, чтобы поцеловать, но неожиданно замер.

— Ты правда не хочешь ничего поесть?

Барри _был_ голоден. Но он еще ни разу ни с кем так долго не целовался, и Лен так приятно прижимал его к кровати, и ему совсем не хотелось что-то менять прямо сейчас.

— Да… потом.

— Ты долго спал. — Лен расчесал пальцами челку, упавшую Барри на лоб. — Тебе нужно что-то поесть.

Эти легкие, нежные движения, казалось, как-то изменили общую атмосферу, и Барри вдруг поймал себя на том, что не может прекратить улыбаться.

Барри терпеть не мог свое улыбающееся лицо, он знал, как глупо выглядит в этот момент. Его нос морщился, глаза жмурились, а ко рту можно было хоть завязочки пришивать, особенно когда он был помоложе, и почему-то именно сейчас услужливая память подбросила ему этот образ, когда Лен смотрел на него так серьезно и внимательно.

Но он не мог перестать улыбаться.

— Через пять мин… — начал он, но был прервал громким звуком радио.

Дерзкий и уверенный голос вдруг заговорил на весь кемпер:

— ПРИВЕТСТВУЮ ТЕБЯ, СЕВЕРНАЯ АМЕРИКА! ЭТО ТВОЙ ДРУЖЕЛЮБНЫЙ СОСЕД, ЗЕЛЕНЫЙ ФОНАРЬ, ВЕЩАЮЩИЙ НА НОВОМ АНТИ-ЗОМБИ РАДИО! МЫ ВЕДЕМ ТРАНСЛЯЦИЮ ИЗ КАНАДЫ, КОТОРУЮ ВЫ ГРОМКО И ЯСНО МОЖЕТЕ УСЛЫШАТЬ НА НАШЕЙ ВОЛНЕ, С СИЛОЙ ЧАСТОТ… НУ, ОКЕЙ, С МОЕЙ СИЛОЙ. В ЛЮБОМ СЛУЧАЕ, ДЕРЖИТЕСЬ ТАМ, ВЫЖИВШИЕ В АПОКАЛИПСИСЕ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО ХЭЛ ДЖОРДАН СПАСЕТ ВАС! А СЕЙЧАС МОЙ КОЛЛЕГА ВЫСТУПИТ С НЕКОТОРЫМИ СОВЕТАМИ ПО ВЫЖИВАНИЮ.

Радио резко стихло и заработало на обычной громкости фонового шума.

— Лен, — послышался голос Лизы. Очевидно, она уже проснулась. — Тебе стоит это увидеть.

Нахмурившись, Лен посмотрел на Барри и крикнул в сторону:

— Я слышал этот трындеж по радио. Мы можем обсудить это чуть позже…

— Да не радио! — прокричала в ответ Лиза. — Тебе нужно подойди и посмотреть на _это_.


	8. 198 миль до Централ Сити

**Где-то на шоссе, 198 миль до Централ Сити**

Зомби передвигались двойной колонной. Перемещение их качающихся и жутких фигур, казалось, имело какую-то цель. И эта цель была где-то возле съезда с шоссе. Они маршировали через дорогу словно какая-то зловещая армия под командованием невидимого генерала.

Барри стоял на одной ноге, между передними сиденьями кемпера, опираясь на плечо Лена, рядом с замершими Миком и Лизой, и все четверо молча наблюдали разыгрывающуюся перед ними ужасающую сцену. Тихо потрескивало радио, и какой-то доктор естественных наук рассказывал, как законопатить снегом щели в самодельных деревянных жилищах, чтобы не замерзнуть.

Безжизненные лица замыкающих колонну повернулись к кемперу, но остальные зомби продолжали идти, не нарушая строй.

— Интересно, почему они не нападают друг на друга? — задумчиво произнес Лен.

— Я тоже не понимаю… — Мик перевел взгляд с Барри на Лена. — Что вижу перед собой.

— Не ты один, — язвительно добавила Лиза, очевидно, имея в виду совсем другое, и кинула быстрый взгляд на Лена.

— Они передвигаются группами, как охотники. — Лен указал на удаляющуюся колонну, и тут же послышался громкий, очень _человеческий_ крик. Он звучал откуда-то со стороны съезда с шоссе.

Барри никогда по-настоящему не боялся сражаться с зомби один на один, его скорость давала преимущества и возможность избежать любого контакта. Еще никто из ходунков никогда не прикасался к нему, и если на него не нападет целая толпа, с ним все будет в порядке. Однако, неважно, сколько подряд ходунков Барри может уложить один на один — если они набросятся на него скопом, он вряд ли сможет долго продержаться.

Мик тоже еще ни разу не попадал в серьезный переплет, а вот Лизу как-то схватил за ногу какой-то зомби-ребенок, примерно через неделю после начала апокалипсиса. На ноге осталась царапина, и все с замиранием сердца ждали — не превратился ли она в монстра, но, слава богу, все закончилось благополучно.

Лен имел два близких контакта. Первый — когда он спасал Лизу от зомби-ребенка, и другой ходунок подошел со спины, но Мик спалил его. А второй — на заправке около месяца назад. Барри, ускорившись, вытащил Лена из-под самого носа мертвяка, когда тот слишком близко подступил к нему сбоку. Конечно, благодарности Барри не дождался.

Все они были уязвимы, несмотря на способности или супер-оружие, изобретенное гениальным Циско, и эти толпы зомби, которые в одну секунду могут броситься и облепить кемпер, невероятно пугали Барри. И наверняка так же пугали и всех остальных.

— Должен быть кто-то, кто ими командует. В каждой толпе есть свой лидер, — заметил Лен. — Я выйду наружу и проверю.

Сжав ладонь Барри, он убрал его руку со своего плеча. Барри тут же схватил его за рукав.

— Я иду с тобой.

— У тебя сломана лодыжка. Я просто хочу посмотреть, куда они направляются.

— Нам _обязательно_ это нужно? — спросила Лиза, повернувшись к ним. — Вы не думаете, что нам следует двигаться с максимальной скоростью в обратном направлении?

Хмуро оглядев их обоих, она остановила взгляд на Лене, словно изучая его.

— Я бы тоже лучше остался в теплой машине, — согласился Мик.

— Если мы хотим пережить этих монстров, мы должны знать о них как можно больше. Это даст нам стратегическое преимущество в дальнейшем.

Лен взял свою парку с кухонного стола и, вытащив из кармана очки, нацепил их на шею.

— Один ты не пойдешь, — снова сказал Барри. Как бы Лен не был хорош в бою, он не сможет выстоять против толпы зомби, если те его заметят. — Я быстро исцеляюсь и уже могу стоять на сломанной ноге. Если ее хорошо перевязать, я смогу бегать.

— И все-таки я спрошу еще раз… — пробурчал Мик. — Оно того стоит?

—  _Я_ так сказал, — отрезал Лен.

Пироман на секунду ощерился, но, сжав челюсть и наклонив голову, промолчал. Казалось, он смирился с тем, что ему придется последовать за Леном.

— И что мы будем делать? Оставим все наши запасы посреди шоссе и будем преследовать армию нежити до их зловещего месторасположения?

Лиза Снарт выглядела взбешенной.

Лен пожал плечами.

— Почему бы и нет.

***

Они припарковали кемпер на обочине шоссе и замаскировали его поваленным деревом. Лен сделал под днищем несколько ледяных препятствий, чтобы никто не смог угнать машину. Он попытался убедить Лизу остаться, но та заявила, что идет, чтобы «еще раз спасти их упрямые задницы».

Шагая в сторону съезда с шоссе впереди группы, Мик периодически включал тепловую пушку, чтобы дать всем немного согреться. Завывания зомби все еще были слышны где-то впереди, и, даже увязая в глубоком снегу и дрожа от холода, группа, рано или поздно, настигнет их.

По настоянию Лизы Лен запустил таймер на часах Мика. Если им придется следовать за колонной зомби больше часа, они должны будут вернуться к кемперу.

Снег, постоянно набивающийся Барри в ботинки, охлаждал место перелома и немного облегчал боль. Во всяком случае, ее можно было терпеть и двигаться дальше.

Он шел чуть левее Мика, след в след за Леном. Было слышно, как Мик что-то бормочет сквозь зубы, Лиза тоже тихо материлась себе под нос. Барри сосредоточил взгляд на затылке Лена. Ветер бросал длинный мех его капюшона из стороны в сторону.

Они с Леном _целовались_ менее сорока минут назад, а теперь шли, выслеживая толпу зомби.

Воспоминание о поцелуях приятно согревало изнутри. Барри следовало чувствовать себя виноватым, и он знал, что ему совершенно, совершенно не стоило этого делать. Но его безрассудная и нелогичная сторона, к которой он прислушивался все чаще и чаще с тех пор как стал Барри Алленом-Флэшем, а не Барри Алленом-судмедэкспертом, способным пробежать ебаный марафон на сверхзвуковых скоростях, подсказывала обратное.

Как хорошо было иметь кого-то рядом. Кого-то, кто вожделенно смотрел на него, кто отвлекал от смерти и тьмы вокруг. Кого-то умного и сильного, с бицепсами и дерзкими губами, такого…

Порывы ветра леденили уши даже сквозь маску и капюшон толстовки, и Барри позволил себе отвлечься, разглядывая шедшего впереди Лена и вспоминая тяжесть его тела.

Почему он так долго не встречался с мужчинами? Мужчины были великолепны. Они нравились Барри, ему нравилось строение мужского тела, их спокойная уверенность и сила. Конечно, ему нравились и женщины, но иногда хотелось каких-то совершенно других мыслей и ощущений.

Любить женщин всегда было проще. Те чувства тревоги, вины и чего-то еще, которые он испытал, когда впервые был с парнем, он не смог себе объяснить и просто старался не думать об этом. Попытки разобраться в себе и в своих бисексуальных желаниях всегда были нелегкой задачей. Он знал, что ему нравилась Айрис, ему нравились и другие женщины, но иногда те же самые чувства Барри испытывал к мужчинам.

Он признался в этом Джо и Айрис, когда встречался с парнем в школе и даже пошел с ним на выпускной бал, но затем они расстались, и в колледже эта его сторона больше никак не проявлялась, кроме разве что редких поисков гей-порно в интернете. Он даже не рассказал своему отцу.

— Они останавливались здесь, — прервал его мысли голос Лена, и все посмотрели на вытоптанную площадку снега прямо перед ними.

 _Мне тоже нужны защитные очки_ , подумал Барри. _И парка._

Он представил их всех, одетых в синюю, черную, желтую и красную парки. У каждого на лице были очки. Картина «Негодяи рядом со своим кемпером» живо возникла перед ним. Вот они сражаются с зомби, крича «Вы заморожены, уебки!» или «Не отставай, слоупок!»

 _У меня слишком богатое воображение_ , решил Барри.

Дорога вела к старой заправке, которая, похоже, была разрушена еще до апокалипсиса. Рядом возвышалось невзрачное кафе с вывеской «Сдается». Зомби обогнули его, направившись в коричневое кирпичное здание прямо за ним.

Перед заправкой стоял большой рекламный щит, на котором большими буквами было написано «АД РЕАЛЕН». Около сотни ходунков окружили кирпичное здание, сконцентрировавшись, в основном, возле дверей и окон. Здание было старой постройки, с низкими окнами, но выглядело надежным.

— Так, ладно, — сказала Лиза, вытаскивая оружие из кобуры. — Они, кажется, на месте, что бы это место не значило. Мы не сможем добраться туда незамеченными.

— Тогда, я думаю, мы закончили, — согласился Лен.

Из здания послышался крик. Кричал ребенок.

— Ох, черт, — пробормотал Лен. — Там люди.

Человеческий крик привел толпу нежити в волнение. Еще более злобный вой и скрежет прокатился по ней.

— С меня хватит, — сказал Мик и, развернувшись, зашагал обратно к кемперу.

—  _Мик_.

В голосе Лена звучал металл.

— На хуй это. На хуй все. Я замерз. И вспотел. — Мик осторожно ступал по своим же следам. — Монстры есть везде. Ебись оно все, я возвращаюсь.

Посмотрев на здание и, казалось, что-то обдумав, Лиза сказала:

— Я с Миком. Здесь их слишком много. Тем, кто застрял там, придется спасать себя самим. Не нужно было привлекать внимание.

— Нет! — воскликнул Барри, смотря на всех сразу. — Вы шутите? Там маленькая девочка! Мы не можем уйти и бросить их.

Сверля его взглядом и опасно сжимая в руках пушку, Лиза Снарт приблизилась к нему.

 — Послушай, ты. Герой-коп. —  _Судмедэксперт_ , поправил про себя Барри. — Нас четверо против сотни этих ебаных монстров. Я знать не знаю идиотов, застрявших в этом доме, и не собираюсь задерживаться здесь не минутой дольше.

— И ты позволишь им умереть, даже не попытавшись помочь? — Барри решительно вышел вперед и встал прямо перед ней. — Если мне придется сражаться с тысячью этих тварей, чтобы спасти жизнь одного человека, я сделаю это.

— На одной ноге? — язвительно спросила Лиза.

— Ладно, — прервал их Лен. Мик остановился, оглянувшись. — Думаю, у всех нас есть… души прекрасные порывы. — Он поочередно посмотрел на каждого. Когда его пристальный взгляд упал на Барри, воспоминания о поцелуе немедленно отозвались легкой каруселью в животе. — И единственным правильным выходом будет вернуться в кемпер.

Настроение Барри мгновенно упало.

— Нет, — упрямо повторил он.

— Барри, нас слишком мало. У нас четыре пушки и два ножа, и только один из нас, с _суперспособностями_ , да и то не может ими владеть, — спокойно сказал Лен, и Мик с Лизой победно переглянулись.

Барри от волнения едва ли соображал, что происходит вокруг него. Лен просто _не мог_ так поступить.

— Но там люди! — крикнул он, указывая на окруженное ходунками здание.

— Скарлет… — Приблизившись к Барри, Лен взял его лицо в ладони. Барри хотелось отстраниться, но он не сдвинулся. — Я не буду рисковать нашими жизнями ради незнакомых людей. Что мы будем делать без тебя, Лизы или Мика? Что вы будете делать без меня? У нас есть цель, и эта цель — добраться до Централ Сити.

— Прошу прощения, — вмешалась Лиза, обойдя Лена и сделав жест рукой между ними двумя. — И когда это случилось?

— Через минуту, Лиза. — Лен внимательно смотрел на Барри, не отрывая взгляд, и это пристальное внимание, казавшееся таким проницательным и содержательным еще утром, сейчас вызывало желание провалиться сквозь землю. — Мы возвращаемся, Скарлет.

Собственное дыхание в ледяном воздухе показалось Барри невероятно горячим. Монстры стонали и рычали, и уже слышался треск дерева под их руками.

— Хорошо, — сказал он. Лен усмехнулся с явным облегчением, но Барри протянул руку и продолжил. — Дай мне нож.

— Твою мать, — тихо пробормотала Лиза.

— Не дам.

— Я спасу этих людей, ты можешь прикрыть меня или вернуться к кемперу. Если у меня получится, я вас догоню.

Лицо Лена стало злым, он схватил Барри за плечи и встряхнул.

— Мы не герои, и это не то время, чтобы спасать чьи-то жизни, — прорычал он.

— Это _то_ самое время, чтобы спасать жизни! — воскликнул Барри.

— Отлично! — вдруг заорал Мик, схватив пушку. — Давайте просто сдохнем тут и покончим с этим!

— Мик! — закричал Лен, когда Мик помчался вперед с каким-то воинственным диким воплем, размахивая извергающей огонь пушкой.

Лиза кинулась вслед за ним, что-то выкрикивая.

— Черт. — Лен вытащил нож из парки и сунул его в ладонь Барри. Затем он достал из заднего кармана джинсов пистолет и вложил ему в другую руку. — Держись, блядь, рядом со мной, ты понял?

— Я сделаю все, чтобы спасти этих людей, — сказал Барри, сжимая в руках оружие.

— А я сделаю все, чтобы защитить моих людей.

Барри рванул к Лену, и, быстро поцеловав его, помчался к зданию. Сломанная лодыжка не давала ему двигаться с максимальной скоростью, хотя молнии и трещали вокруг него.

Бежать было больно.

Он воткнул нож в затылок первого же попавшегося ему ходунка. Тот медленно осел на землю. Быстро повернувшись, Барри увидел второго, но прежде, чем он успел расправиться с ним, ходунок превратился в золотую статую.

— Спасибо! — крикнул он.

— Пошел на хуй! — заорала ему в ответ Лиза.

Лиза и Мик стояли спина к спине, обороняясь от надвигавшейся толпы нежити. Мик поливал все вокруг огнем — _Боже, запах стоял ужасный_  — давая Лизе время, чтобы прицелиться и стрелять.

Снова повернувшись в сторону здания, Барри увидел трех ходунков, направлявшихся к ним. Подбежав ближе, он вонзил нож в лоб одного из них и выстрелил в другого из пистолета, попав ему в грудь.

Оставив нож торчащим в черепе лежащего ходунка, он снова двумя руками прицелился и на этот раз попал второму в голову. Разделавшись с ним, он принялся вытаскивать застрявший нож. Лезвие заклинило, и Барри пришлось одной рукой держать мертвеца.

Его спину обдало холодом. Краем глаза Барри увидел, как Лен, встав за ним, стрелял из крио-пушки, прикрывая его, пока у него получилось вытащить нож.

С трудом поднявшись, Барри зашипел от боли, но заставил себя двигаться вперед. Все происходило так естественно, как бывает, когда действуешь с кем-то настолько слаженно, что все движения выполняются в унисон. Лен замораживал монстров, а Барри добивал их. Даже с его медленной скоростью процесс шел, и замороженные зомби уже не представляли для Барри угрозы, когда он приближался к ним.

Лиза и Мик тоже хорошо справлялись в тандеме, оставляя после себя груду сожженных и покрытых золотом полуистлевших тел. А Лен и Барри превращали ходунков в ужасающие ледяные скульптуры с вывернутыми наружу внутренностями.

Картина была настолько отвратительна, что когда Барри наконец остановился, чтобы отдышаться, его чуть не стошнило.

Последний из монстров упал, сломавшись пополам, оставив стоять примерзшие к земле ноги. Осторожно держа в руках окровавленный нож, Барри озирался по сторонам, разглядывая декорации зимней сцены «Кельвин и Хоббс».

Лен медленно опустил пушку. Размяв шею и расслабив плечи, он засунул оружие в набедренную кобуру.

Лиза и Мик, все еще держа пушки наготове, направились к нему. Лицо у Лизы было почти зеленым от запаха, Мик тоже выглядел не слишком хорошо. Барри подумал, что вряд ли сможет есть в ближайшее время.

— Это было легче, чем я предполагал, — самодовольно протянул Лен.

 _Да уж_ , согласился про себя Барри.

Двери здания медленно открылись. На пороге стоял высокий мужчина, сжимающий в дрожащих руках ружье. У него были черные круги под глазами и истрепанная в клочья одежда. Взгляд мужчины испуганно пробежал по грудам сгоревших и замороженных зомби.

— Что вам нужно? — громко спросил он.

За его спиной толпились другие люди, а за ноги цеплялась маленькая девочка. Барри надеялся, что она не видела ужасной кровавой сцены, разыгравшейся снаружи.

Он вышел вперед.

— Меня зовут Барри Аллен.

Мужчина прикрыл дверь и поднял ружье.

Лен, Лиза и Мик тоже схватились за пушки.

— Эй! — Барри примирительно поднял руки, становясь между ними. — Всем успокоиться. — Он оглянулся на лица выживших, показавшихся в проеме двери. — Я _Флэш_. Супергерой. Вы слышали обо мне?

Мужчина неловко переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Я слышал о тебе.

— Хорошо, — спокойно сказал Барри. — Мы ехали мимо и увидели толпу зомби, направляющихся сюда. Мы последовали за ними и когда услышали крики из этого дома, решили помочь.

— Вы _все_ супергерои? — удивленно спросил мужчина.

Барри оглядел Негодяев. Лен ухмыльнулся, а Мик откровенно заржал.

— Эм… да. Они моя команда, — подтвердил он. — Мы здесь, чтобы помочь. Можем мы еще что-нибудь для вас сделать?

— И кто они такие? — настороженно спросил мужчина.

— Я Капитан Холод, — представился Лен, выступая вперед и опуская крио-пушку. — Мои партнеры — Хитвейв… — Мик поклонился. — …И Золотой Глайдер. Не возражаете, если мы зайдем внутрь, чтобы немного согреться? — Лен хмуро посмотрел на мужчину. — Это меньшее, что вы можете сделать.

Посоветовавшись с кем-то внутри здания, мужчина распахнул дверь.

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Только, пожалуйста, не забирайте у нас ничего. У нас здесь дети.

— Мы не будем, — пообещал Лен, опережая Барри, который хотел сказать то же самое.

Мужчина кивнул.

— Меня зовут Стэнфорд.

Он отступил, чтобы пропустить их.

Мик ринулся в двери, чуть не сбив Барри. Пошатнувшись и наступив на сломанную ногу, Барри болезненно охнул.

Лен обнял его за плечи.

— Ты переусердствовал, — сказал он.

— Я в порядке.

Сделав несколько неуверенных шагов, Барри все же разрешил Лену занести его внутрь.

Помещение напоминало какой-то приют, повсюду беспорядочно стояли стулья, у стен валялись подушки и одеяла, стояли самодельные кровати, на ступеньках в центре лежали продукты. Здесь пряталось около десяти человек, включая маленькую девочку, мальчика чуть постарше и беременную женщину, взирающую на них с осторожным любопытством. Стэнфорд закрыл за ними дверь. Сразу стало теплее, и Барри облегченно вздохнул.

Лен повернулся к Стэнфорду.

— Мы буквально на несколько минут.

— Спасибо, — с чувством сказал Стэнфорд. — Спасибо за то, что спасли нас.

***

— Мы чер-ртовы… герои! — пьяно объявил Мик, размахивая пустой коробкой из-под вина.

Он положил ноги на приборную панель, сидя в той же самой одежде, в которой выходил на улицу.

Лиза потягивала пиво на маленькой откидной кровати и читала книгу, на обложке которой была нарисована молодая женщина на фоне городского пейзажа. Вряд ли эту книгу дал ей Лен.

Где-то фоном звучало радио Хэла Джордана, рассказывая о все тех же приемах выживания. Его потрескивающий звук, доносивший слова откуда-то из самой Канады, чрезвычайно воодушевлял.

Барри сидел на свернутом футоне, держа в руках тарелку риса с черной фасолью. Лен рядом с ним читал книгу по термоядерной энергетике. Все пять книг, которые у них имелись, они захватили еще в убежище Негодяев в Индиане. Книга в руках Лена была сильно потрепанной, с ветхим корешком. На ее страницах виднелись пометки, сделанные аккуратным почерком Лена. Его рука лежала на футоне у Барри за спиной, и кончиками пальцев Лен касался его плеча.

Это почему-то напомнило Барри их старый фургон, и он подумал о том, что Лен сегодня был прав — Барри действительно стал одним из Негодяев. Что бы это не означало.

Он вряд ли когда-нибудь украл бы кемпер, а Негодяи никогда не стали бы рисковать, спасая незнакомых людей. Это был своего рода нравственный компромисс.

— Мы чер-р-ртовы гер-рои! — повторил Мик громче.

— Да, Мик, — спокойно согласился Лен.

— Вы видели, как я сж… сжи… спалил этих уебков? — Мик, как трофеем, потряс коробкой из-под вина. — Как чер… чертов герой.

— Мне кажется, тебе пора спать, Мик, — сказал Барри.

— Вы сидите на моей кровати, — рассмеялся тот в ответ.

И верно, они с Леном сидели на футоне, на котором обычно спал пироман. Собрав с тарелки последние кусочки еды, Барри поднялся и поставил ее в раковину. Вприпрыжку, хватаясь за все, что попадалось под руку, Барри поскакал в заднюю часть кемпера. Нога болела сильнее, лодыжка посинела и распухла, и Лен был в бешенстве, когда увидел это, но Барри ни о чем не жалел.

Допрыгав до кровати, он скользнул под занавеску и со вздохом облегчения упал на мягкий матрас.

Через пару минут занавеска приподнялась, впуская тусклый свет, осветивший фигуру Лена.

— Барри…

Барри быстро сел.

— Что?

В груди снова беспокойно заныло. Все это было ново, непривычно и странно. Леонард Снарт, прожженный преступник с самодовольной ухмылкой и грязной тактикой, называющий себя Капитаном Холодом. И Лен, лидер их выжившей группы, везущий их домой, в Централ Сити.

— Больше нет кроватей. Не возражаешь, если я лягу с другого края?

Барри в замешательстве посмотрел на него.

— О… Да, конечно…

Чувствуя, как начинает гореть лицо, он натянул на себя одеяло и лег, отодвинувшись к самому краю.

Он уставился в стенку прямо перед собой. Все остальные чувства обострились, он слышал, как Лен, подойдя к кровати, снял джинсы, оставшись в одних лишь трусах — как же трудно было _не смотреть_  — и, подняв одеяло, улегся с другой стороны кровати. Барри ощутил его взгляд на своем затылке.

— У нас там была небольшая размолвка. — Голос Лена звучал приглушенно. Хоть у них и была занавеска, Барри помнил, что в кемпере они не одни. — Ты и я… у нас все в порядке?

— Что? — Повернув голову, Барри удивленно посмотрел на него. — Конечно, у нас все в порядке.

— Ладно, — натянуто произнес Лен и медленно повернулся к нему спиной.

Барри сделал то же самое.

Ему потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы заснуть.


	9. 147 миль до Централ Сити

**Торговый центр «Уолмарт», 147 миль до Централ Сити**

Держа в руках яркую коробку, Лен с сожалением покачал головой и, ухмыляясь, посмотрел на Барри.

— Ужасно, — с притворной грустью протянул он. — Как много этих бедняжек лежит тут и никогда не будет использовано.

— Ты хотел бы стоять среди полок с _использованными_ презервативами? — насмешливо спросил Барри.

— Скарлет… — Подойдя ближе, Лен бросил коробку в сумку, которую Барри держал в руках. — Я знал, что ты можешь очень быстро бегать, но понятия не имел, что твои способности распространяются на твое…

— Не смей заканчивать это предложение.

«Уолмарт» был огромным торговым центром. Они обнаружили его рядом с шоссе и, слив бензин на местной заправке, заглянули в центр в поисках, чем бы еще поживиться. Отдел спортивной одежды и снаряжения был почти нетронут вандалами, и Негодяи сменили свою потрепанную одежду на совершенно новые, удобные и теплые вещи.

Барри нашел прекрасную удлиненную беговую куртку красного цвета, красную шапку, черное термобелье, теплые носки и абсолютно новые брендовые кроссовки. Он не мог поверить, что теперь у него столько теплых вещей, и продолжал набирать еще и еще. Напялив на себя кучу футболок и курток, он наслаждался ощущением чистой одежды. Как же приятно было носить что-то, кроме Флэш-костюма, который уже начинал пованивать. А новое нижнее белье? Новое нижнее белье было самой роскошной вещью в мире.

Беговые кроссовки. Красивые, _подходящие по размеру_ , удобные. Они не шли ни в какое сравнение с рабочими ботинками, которые Барри носил прежде. Он взял столько пар, сколько смог унести и спрятал их под кровать.

Затем одетая во все новое группа разбрелась по торговому центру в поисках всего необходимого. Апокалипсис в настоящее время был просто супер хорошей вещью.

— Ох, прости, — с фальшивым раскаянием сказал Лен и обхватил ладонями лицо Барри. — Ты такой милый.

Его тон говорил о том, что Лен определенно точно знал, какие кнопки надо нажимать, чтобы задобрить Барри.

Лен по-прежнему носил свою парку, она была теплой и как будто неразрывно связанной с ним, но на всякий случай он прихватил комплект белой, черной и синей одежды, которая, по мнению Барри, очень шла ему.

Настроение у всех было приподнятое. Мик взял целую упаковку жидкости для зажигалок и порножурналы, Лиза радовалась шампуню и виски, а Лен… ну, очевидно его больше всего привлекал фармацевтический отдел.

Барри шутливо ударил его коробкой презервативов по голове.

— Хватит.

— И почему? — осторожно спросил Лен, смотря ему в глаза.

Задумавшись над ответом, Барри широко улыбнулся.

— Ты же не планируешь использовать все это в одиночку, правда? — игриво сказал он.

— Разумеется. — Лен провел большим пальцем по его щеке. — Они неплохо идут на обмен, так что нужно иметь запас, в любом случае.

Усмехнувшись, Барри отбросил его руку.

— Ты собираешься прихватить всю эту полку резиновых изделий для секса и притащить их в кемпер, чтобы иметь «товарный запас»? Нет, конечно же, это совершенно в порядке вещей.

Он схватил Лена за отвороты куртки и притянул к себе. Запах Лена, резкий и зимний, казалось, окружил его. Барри действительно становился зависимым от того, чтобы быть рядом с Леном.

Лен поднял бровь.

— Немного нервничаешь по поводу предстоящего события, Скарлет?

— О, пожалуйста…

— Волнуешься, что ситуация слишком быстро набирает скорость?

Барри закатил глаза.

— Ну, хватит.

— Дрожишь от страха как осиновый лист?

Барри поцеловал его, потому что все эти каламбуры Капитана Холода действительно были забавными, и потому что у Барри было хорошее настроение.

Даже Лен не мог сопротивляться удовольствию от новой одежды, драйву от того, что они спасли людям жизнь четыре дня назад и… этой заразной штуки, из-за которой он и Барри почему-то всегда находились рядом друг с другом.

Прошло всего четыре дня с тех пор, как они в первый раз по-настоящему поцеловались, уничтожили толпу зомби, а потом заснули вдвоем на кровати. И спустя эти дни Барри решил, что жизнь рядом с Леном ему очень даже нравится.

Если Лен сидел за рулем кемпера, Барри устраивался рядом, и они слушали радио Хэла Джордана, которое теперь передавало серию печальных свидетельств от выживших вперемешку с бодрыми призывами «Я спасу вас всех! Всегда проверяйте себя на предмет укусов!».

После ужина они сидели в обнимку на свернутом футоне Мика, и Лен всегда находил предлог прикоснуться к волосам Барри, к его шее и рукам, а Барри неотступно следовал за ним в небольшом пространстве кемпера. Они проводили каждый день в радиусе не более десяти ярдов друг от друга, но волнение, которое сопровождало эти новые отношения, делало это пространство невыносимо огромным.

Лиза была готова их убить.

Барри знал, что они ужасно действуют всем на нервы. Лен постоянно флиртовал с ним, а Барри всегда поощрял его. Как-то Барри приготовил овсяную кашу, и Лен использовал это как предлог, чтобы провести с ним целый час на переднем сиденье, облизывая ему шею. Барри требовал перевязку своей лодыжки каждые два часа, чтобы оправдать их постоянные обжимания на кровати.

Все это чрезвычайно раздражало Лизу, хотя, Мик, казалось, не обращал внимания или ему просто было наплевать.

А теперь, из-за того, что настроение у всех было приподнятое, из-за обилия новой одежды и пополненных запасов в кемпере, Барри чувствовал, что они с Леном могли бы зайти чуть _дальше_.

Удерживая Лена за подбородок, Барри неловко прижался к его нижней губе. Лен нетерпеливо ответил на поцелуй, жадно проникая в его рот языком. Барри чувствовал его зубы на своих губах и изо всех сил старался перехватить инициативу и попробовать рот Лена на вкус, вылизать его, вдохнуть этот зимний запах и впитать в себя. Черт, Барри на самом деле хотелось большего.

Он всегда был человеком, который в последнюю минуту прячется в кусты, если ситуация слишком накаляется. Здравый смысл в любой момент мог бы возмутиться «но это же Капитан Холод!», и Барри начал бы колебаться и думать, не нужно ли ему еще немного времени, чтобы посмотреть, что между ними будет дальше.

Но дальше все шло хорошо, безо всяких подводных камней, и ожидание становилось тягостным.

— Ух ты, — послышался голос Лизы, и она появилась в проходе между стеллажами. — Лижетесь среди полок с товарами для секса. Как оригинально.

Барри резко отстранился от Лена, и тот повернулся к сестре.

— Твою же мать, Лиза.

_Им нужно заниматься запасами,_ вспомнил Барри и направился к полкам с лекарствами.

— Да, Лиза. Твою же мать, — беззлобно повторил он, кидая в сумку баночки с аспирином. — Но мы к этому вернемся, — добавил он и повернулся к Лену.

У Лена было очень разъяренное выражение лица.

— Обязательно, — сказал он и, взяв с полки большую коробку презервативов, разорвал картон и бросил несколько упаковок в мешок на полу.

— Ты мог бы послужить отличной моделью для постера о сексуальной фрустрации, — заметил Барри, насмешливо поглядывая на Лена.

Кинув на него хищный взгляд, Лен схватил с полки тюбик смазки и, не глядя, бросил его в мешок.

— Со мной все в порядке, — процедил он.

От этот пристального голодного взгляда у Барри по спине всегда бежали мурашки. Он продолжил снимать с полок витамины «Омега-3» и витамин С, а Лен вернулся к своим занятиям.

Через минуту Барри решил, что без внимания Лена прошла целая вечность.

— И ты совершенно не хочешь заняться со мной сексом? — с притворным ужасом спросил он, стараясь сохранить на лице бесстрастное выражение, но понимал, что терпит крах.

Лен разочарованно застонал и, бросив очередную коробку, потер ладонью затылок.

—  _Барри_ … — в голосе Лена звучало предупреждение.

— Что? — серьезно спросил Барри и подошел к нему. Его хромота сейчас была почти незаметна. — Могу я сказать…

Громкий звон прервал его, а затем послышался звук Лизиной пушки. Лен тут же потянулся к кобуре, а Барри схватился за нож.

— Лиза?

— У меня здесь один мертвец и один человек! — закричала Лиза.

Следом прозвучал какой-то приглушенный шум, словно кто-то пытался говорить, а потом звук удара.

Ускорившись, Барри через секунду подбежал к Лизе.

Рядом с ней, прижав руки к голове, лежала женщина. Очевидно, Лиза только что пнула ее. Неподалеку, напротив одной из морозильных камер с гнилой рыбой, скрючился ходунок, глядя в пустоту мертвыми глазами.

— Ты с ума сошла, Лиза! — закричала женщина и подняла голову, тряхнув непослушными черными волосами. Толстая кожаная куртка, длинный клетчатый шарф и ярость в глазах выглядели опасно.

— Шона? — удивленно произнесла Лиза.

— Я ее знаю, — сказал Барри и оттащил Лизу подальше. — Она мета-человек и умеет телепортироваться.

— Я тоже знаю об этом, — зло ответила Лиза. — И о том, какая она сука.

— Да ладно, слушай. — Шона Баэз села на полу. — Мне действительно жаль, что я взяла твою картину…

— Единственной причиной… — Лиза вся тряслась от гнева, и Барри отступил от нее. — …из-за которой ты попросила моей помощи в твоем маленьком квесте «День Святого Валентина», был мой Моне.

— Он все равно не понадобился бы тебе сейчас, — сказала Шона извиняющимся тоном.

Лиза направила пушку ей в лицо.

— Так. Ладно. — Лен и следующий за ним Мик подошли к ним. — Что происходит? Лиза? Барри?.. Шона? — Лен удивленно посмотрел на сидящую на полу женщину.

— Так вы все знакомы? — недоверчиво спросил Барри.

— А вы откуда… — Шона обвела взглядом Лена, Лизу и Мика и указала на Барри. — …знаете _Флэша_?

— Слушай, Пикабу, — решительно заявила Лиза. — Почему бы тебе не свалить отсюда и, вообще, держаться подальше от нашей маленькой…

— Подожди, — прервал ее Лен.

Лиза впилась в него взглядом.

— «Подожди»?

— Шона, — Лен обратился к ней. — Ты путешествуешь с кем-то?

Шона снова уставилась на всех четверых.

— Нет…

— Хочешь присоединиться к нам?

— Постой, не надо! — воскликнул Барри.

— Тот редкий случай, когда я на стороне Барри, — тут же сказала Лиза.

Медленно поднявшись на ноги, Шона протянула руки в мирном жесте. Ее взгляд метнулся к выходу из супермаркета. Очевидно, она планировала прыжок, если что-то пойдет не так.

— Ладно, Холод, — осторожно произнесла она. — И зачем я тебе нужна?

— Ты соображаешь в медицине, а у нас были раны и сломанные кости, и мы не знали, что с этим делать, — ответил Лен. Его тон говорил о том, что Негодяям сейчас лучше не вмешиваться. — Мы направляемся в Централ Сити, и ты можешь поехать с нами. Мы планируем пересидеть зиму там.

_И найти моих друзей и семью_ , добавил про себя Барри.

— Оружие Мика дает тепло, так что это довольно выгодное предложение, — добавил Лен и положил ствол пушки на плечо. — Кроме того, с моей долей в Лувре ты меня не наебала.

Лиза молча взирала на Шону с выражением крайнего сарказма на лице.

— И… когда вы, ребята, грабили Лувр? — наивно спросил Барри.

— Три месяца назад, пацан, — ответил ему Мик Рори.

— Но… зачем? — Барри обратился к Мику, поскольку трое остальных, кажется, были заняты своими разборками.

— Я не знаю, — честно сказал Мик. — Лен чего-то там хотел, а всем остальным разрешил взять по одной вещи. Я взял тарелку с нарисованным огнем.

Барри вздохнул.

_Грабители. И почему преступников всегда больше? Почему они не встретят, например, Оливера или Лорел?_

— Я не буду обузой, обещаю, — сказала Шона, обращаясь лишь к Лену. — Я… — Она на мгновение замолчала. — …была кое с кем, а потом… — Она кивнула на лежащего возле морозильника ходунка. — …и я просто не смогла себя заставить…

Барри почувствовал, как жалость к ней сжимает его сердце. Да, однажды она пыталась его убить, и он запер ее в тюрьме СТАР лабс, но… Барри словно попал в ловушку. Он был окружен своими бывшими врагами, а сейчас встретил еще одного.

— Мы должны проголосовать, — раздраженно сказала Лиза, тряхнув волосами. — Это справедливо, поскольку нам придется делить с ней кемпер.

На мгновение задумавшись, Лен кивнул.

— Отлично, я согласен.

— Я говорю «нет», — тут же сообщила Лиза. Она внимательно посмотрела на Барри и Мика и добавила. — Нам правда нужен еще один голодный рот? И где она вообще будет спать? Она доказала, что не заслуживает доверия.

— Да? А _Флэш_ , значит, заслуживает? — язвительно спросила Шона. — Я на восемьдесят процентов уверена, что этот парень — Флэш, только без своей маски.

Посмотрев на Шону со странной улыбкой на лице, Мик Рори заявил:

— Я голосую «за».

Лиза вспыхнула.

— Мик! Ты серьезно?!

Приблизившись к Шоне, Лиза прошипела:

— Мне насрать на твои сверхспособности. Если ты только посмотришь неправильно на кого-то из Негодяев… — Она кивнула на троих мужчин. — Я тебя лично выкину из кемпера на мороз.

— Барри еще не голосовал, — сказал Лен. — И у него — решающий голос, потому что я примкну к большинству. Барри?

Шона повторила имя шепотом и презрительно уставилась на него. Но затем, вспомнив, что от него зависела ее судьба, улыбнулась.

— Я не могу никого оставить тут в одиночестве.

Барри знал, что пожалеет о своих словах, но он просто не мог поступить по-другому.

Кивнув, Лен обратился к Шоне.

— Хочешь с нами?

— Да, — сказала Шона и нахмурилась.

— Тогда она идет с нами, Лиза.

Резко взглянув на Лена, а потом и на Мика, Лиза объявила, что идет за полуфабрикатами.

Мик пожал плечами и, вручив Лену какой-то журнал, отправился по своим делам.

— Так ты на самом деле Флэш? — спросила Шона, устремив на Барри внимательный взгляд.

Барри оглянулся на Лена.

— Ну… в общем, да. Я путешествую с Негодяями, но я не преступник. Мы вместе, и… — Барри надеялся, что кто-нибудь прервет его, но этого не произошло. — Короче, все сложно. И да — я Флэш, но ты можешь называть меня Барри, потому что нам придется жить вместе… ну и все такое…

— Знаешь, в той вашей тюрьме было совсем не весело, — серьезно сказала Шона. — Это на самом деле было жестоко. Ты и твои люди — вы были жестокими. Мне удалось освободиться только благодаря Желтому Флэшу.

— Обратный Флэш был одним из тех, кто заточил тебя туда. — Барри заметил удивленное лицо Лена и внезапно вспомнил, что никогда не рассказывал ему о своих Флэш-делах. — Мой наставник, Харрисон Уэллс. Он был Обратным Флэшем.

— Да? Очень странно. — Шона пожала плечами. — Так ты теперь путешествуешь с Капитаном Холодом?

Шона взглянула на Лена, который, казалось, не подавал никаких знаков, собирается он присоединиться к разговору или нет.

— Они спасли меня там, в Индиане. А неделю назад Лиза снова спасла мне жизнь. Я же говорю, все сложно, — нехотя объяснил Барри.

— А ты знаешь, что он Флэш? — спросила Шона, обращаясь к Лену.

— Все в порядке, — ответил Лен. — Барри слишком великодушен, чтобы поступить подло. У нас с ним есть кое-какие неразрешенные вопросы, и мы как раз работаем над этим. Тебе не стоит волноваться о том, что он спрячет тебя в какой-нибудь подземной тюрьме без суда и следствия.

— Все было не так, — попытался возразить Барри.

— Но это было. — Шона вздохнула. — И это было жестоко.

— Он не такой уж ужасающий, когда узнаешь его поближе, — с усмешкой протянул Лен.

— Я — ужасающий? — Барри удивленно взглянул на него. — Меня никогда не называли _ужасающим_.

— Ты не отдаешь себе отчет, насколько пугают твои сверхчеловеческие способности? Да ты просто идиот! — сердито выкрикнула Шона.

— Шона, почему бы тебе не найти Мика? Он подскажет тебе, что нужно принести в кемпер, — спокойно сказал Лен. — Ты привыкнешь к Барри, рано или поздно.

С опаской поглядывая на Барри, Шона поплелась между рядами «Уолмарта» и исчезла в конце прохода.

Насупившись, Барри посмотрел на Лена.

— Ужасающий?

Лен пожал плечами.

— Я серьезно, Лен.

Эта мысль ему не нравилась. Барри думал, что он просто _Барри_ , хороший парень, герой, белый рыцарь с суперспособностями. И даже до способностей он считал себя человеком, который всегда поступал правильно.

— Хорошие супергерои пугают преступников, — сказал Лен. — Ты пугаешь Шону. Ты испугал и меня, когда мы встретились впервые. В этом вся суть таких, как ты. Не зря же Зеленая Стрела в Старлинг Сити носит маску.

— А ты… ты ей доверяешь?

Лен провел ладонью по волосам. Отросшие, они, казалось, беспокоят его.

— Честно говоря, не знаю, но если то, что мы берем ее с собой, окажется ошибкой, мы вчетвером справимся с ней. Я доверяю _нам_.

— И мне? — Барри вдруг заметил, каким уставшим выглядел Лен. Да, они веселились, отвлекаясь друг на друга, словно апокалипсис был чем-то далеким и нереальным, но его присутствие, как и постоянный запах гниения вокруг, давило и было очевидным. — Я вот доверяю тебе, Лен, — серьезно добавил он. Кинувшись на скорости к Лену, он обнял его и положил подбородок ему на плечо. — Наверное, не должен, но в этом моя суть.

Держа Барри за талию, Лен притянул его ближе к себе.

— Я доверяю тебе, — мягко сказал он. — Ты хороший человек, Барри Аллен.

Затем он отстранился, и Барри пришлось отпустить его.

— Это правильно, учитывая то, что мы спим вместе каждую ночь, — пошутил он и легко ударил Лена кулаком в плечо. Он тут же пожалел об этом, потому что все это было пиздец, как странно.

— Закончи тут, с лекарствами, — напомнил Лен. — Мне нужно найти офис управляющего.

— Я с тобой, — почти машинально сказал Барри.

— Зачем?

Барри нахмурился.

— Ну, не знаю. Для подстраховки? Здесь был один ходунок.

_Потому что мы всегда рядом?_

_Потому что мы не отходили друг от друга последние четыре дня?_

Мысль о том, что это было не совсем нормально, до этого момента не приходила ему в голову.

— Мне не нужно, чтобы ты шел со мной, — с нажимом ответил Лен.

Барри почувствовал, что начинает краснеть.

— А… извини… черт, — смущенно пролепетал он. — Извини, мне не стоило… Я поищу другие витамины.

Брови Лена полезли вверх. Двумя пальцами он потер лоб.

— Барри… черт, я не это имел в виду.

— Да понял я. — Ему хотелось убежать от этого разговора, он уже чувствовал, как кроссовки вибрируют по полу. — Иногда людям нужно побыть в одиночестве. А я… бываю приставучим.

— Ты не приставучий, — пробормотал Лен, а затем добавил нехотя. — Мне нужно… снять напряжение.

Барри даже не знал, стоит ему успокоиться или смутиться еще больше.

— О… — протянул он.

— Мне нравится, как мы проводим время, я действительно наслаждался всем, что мы делали… — начал говорить Лен.

— Но мы _не делали ничего_ , по большей части, — перебил его Барри.

Лен поморщился. Он выглядел так, словно собирался принести извинения, но Барри кивнул в сторону стеллажей с лекарствами.

— Я наберу еще немного витаминов.

Больше не взглянув на Лена, он на скорости вернулся к стеллажам.

Проход выглядел таким же, как и раньше. На полу лежал вещевой мешок с презервативами, большие и маленькие коробочки всех цветов стояли на полках в том же порядке, как и двадцать минут назад.

Барри почувствовал себя неловко, вспоминая, как подшучивал и дразнил Лена, не понимая, каково ему было — не знать, приведет ли этот флирт к чему-то серьезному, или они так и будут просто дурачиться.

Лен всегда играл на повышение, это было ясно с самого начала, но и Барри хотелось большего. Просто ему нужно время, пока он не будет уверен, что эти чувства не исчезнут через пару дней. И да, конечно, ему было страшно, и он ужасно стеснялся.

Но еще Барри _чувствовал_ , что хочет пойти дальше.

Ему нужно было сосредоточиться на новом опасном мета-человеке, на Шоне Баэз, присоединившейся к их группе, но мысли постоянно возвращались к тому, как Лен посмотрел на него, когда сказал, что доверяет ему. _Глупый жест_ , подумал Барри, _который ничего не значил._

Он медленно брел среди полок, снимал баночки с витаминами и смотрел сроки годности.

_Эта новая девушка может принести проблемы. Но мы ведь не могли оставить ее здесь одну? И у нее есть какая-то история, связанная, с Негодяями, не просто же так Лен принял к нам человека, который пытался меня убить._

Пессимистичная мысль пришла из ниоткуда. Барри вздохнул и прислонился лбом к холодному металлу полки.

Протянув руку, он взял бутылочку с рыбьим жиром и перевернул ее, словно играя с песочными часами.

_Я могу пойти за ним_ , подумал он, _или могу просто подождать здесь._

Не в характере Барри было сидеть без дела в ожидании. И больше всего это проявлялось в отношениях. Он скорее преодолел бы все преграды и сделал бы широкий жест просто потому, что он мог.

Если он _встречается_ с Леонардом Снартом, то и вести себя он должен как _его_ парень.

А если он просто дурачится с ним или выпускает пар, или проводит время в ожидании, когда они доберутся до Централ Сити, то Барри мог вполне обоснованно ничего не делать и оставить все происходящее между ними веселым поводом забыть о нежити и причиной с кем-то поговорить.

Единственный раз, когда Барри потратил так много времени на раздумья в попытках решить, нужны ли ему отношения, был когда он так же встречался с парнем. И это наводило его на мысль — боялся ли он, потому что Лен был Капитаном Холодом, или его пугал тот факт, что он не видел обнаженного парня с тех пор, как «Лост» исчез с экранов?

Барри не знал, что делать. Дело действительно было в нем самом? Или…

Он аккуратно поставил бутылочку на полку и повернул ее этикеткой вперед, давая себе лишнюю секунду. А затем, бросив сумку на пол, он побежал.

Молния. Несокрушимая сила. Ощущение падения с высоты. И этот странно знакомый азарт.

Притормозив прямо перед Леном, открывающим дверь в офис, Барри выхватил у него из рук какой-то глянцевый журнал и всполохом молнии проскочил внутрь.

В центре комнаты стоял офисный стол и кресло, а в углу — небольшой уютный диван, на который Барри и плюхнулся, подняв облако пыли. Он чихнул.

— Привет, — сказал Лен. Он выглядел раздраженным и растерянным. Зайдя внутрь, он закрыл за собой дверь.

Барри посмотрел на обложку журнала.

— «Английские геи»?

Он нахмурился. На обложке позировал какой-то бледный парень модельной внешности с темными волосами до плеч и внушительно топорщащимися трусами.

— Это Мик нашел на заправке.

Лен по-прежнему стоял возле двери, скрестив на груди руки. Его поза выглядела напряженной.

— Чувак, ты кру-ут, — отсалютовал Барри парню с обложки.

— Не делай этого, — буркнул Лен.

Барри уселся на диване поудобнее, закинув на него ноги, и раскрыл журнал. Он чувствовал какое-то легкое головокружение и знал, что пробегающая по телу волнительная дрожь не имеет ничего общего с суперскоростью.

— Зачем тебе журнал для геев? — спросил он.

В оглавлении перечислялись имена порнозвезд, которых Барри не знал, статьи о вещах, о которых Барри даже не слышал, и что-то «о лучших клубах для свободных эмоций», что Барри совершенно не понял, но догадывался, что это какой-то секретный код.

— Наверное, потому что я гей? — предположил Лен.

— О. Ты не похож на гея.

Лен поднял бровь.

— Барри, — медленно начал он. — Ты забываешь, что мы оба…

— Нет, — прервал его Барри. — Я просто не понимаю… — Он не знал, как продолжить, и развернул первую попавшуюся страницу. — Как пошло. — Он тут же закрыл страницу с мускулистым стероидным мужиком, запихивающим палец себе в анус. — Грубо. — Он отбросил журнал. — Вульгарно.

Казалось, Лена это забавляет.

— Это было ужасно, — поморщился Барри. — Вот почему никто никогда не должен покупать порножурналы в минимаркетах. Не смей к этому даже прикасаться. Мы должны это сжечь.

— О, да ты ревнуешь к журналу?

Сняв парку и бросив ее на пол, Лен принялся расстегивать кобуру.

Барри тут же почувствовал, как его сковывает напряжение.

— Совсем нет. — Он с трудом сглотнул. — Просто я думаю, что это бессмысленно.

— Бессмысленно? — повторил Лен.

Он снял кобуру и вместе с крио-пушкой бросил ее на лежащую у его ног парку. Сине-белая терморубашка плотно облегала его тело, акцентируя внимание на каждой мышце, и Барри не мог не вспомнить парня в журнале и сравнить.

Ему _очень_ нравилось тело Лена. Лен был сильным, мускулистым и поджарым. Он не выглядел так, словно собирался тягать штанги с Арнольдом Шварценеггером. К тому же, в нем была некоторая мягкость, из-за которой Барри так нравилось его обнимать.

— У тебя есть я, — волнуясь, произнес он. — Тебе не нужен этот журнал.

Он подумал, что эти слова звучали намного более сексуально и обещающе, когда он прокручивал их в голове пару секунд назад.

Лен снял ботинки и подошел к дивану.

— И насколько ты мой, Барри? — спросил он, и от его низкого, возбужденного голоса у Барри по спине побежали мурашки. Лен смотрел на него так пронзительно, что ему хотелось отвести взгляд.

Лен опустился на колени перед ним, положив обе руки на сиденье дивана.

Барри снова мучительно сглотнул.

— Эй, — мягко протянул Лен и коснулся его щеки. — Тебе не обязательно делать это.

— Но я действительно хочу.

Барри посмотрел на Лена долгим взглядом. С нарастающей уверенностью он ухватился за ремень на его джинсах и притянул Лена к себе, увлекая их обоих на диван. Лен оседлал его, вес его тела, такой знакомый теперь, придавливал Барри к мягким диванным подушкам, руки Лена упирались в спинку по обе стороны от него. Непроизвольно пальцы Барри начали вибрировать, он чувствовал, как от волнения сжимаются мышцы ног.

Усмехнувшись, Лен провел большим пальцем по нижней губе Барри.

— Интересно, на что это было бы похоже, если бы ты оказался в моей власти, Скарлет? — медленно произнес он.

И, черт, его ухмылка была самой сексуальной вещью, которую Барри видел в своей жизни. Он прокручивал в голове разные ответы, и, в конце концов, не мог придумать ничего лучше, чем притянуть Лена еще ближе к себе и сказать:

— Покажи мне.


	10. Стресс-менеджмент

**Торговый центр «Уолмарт», 147 миль до Централ Сити**

Расставив ноги и откинувшись на спинку, Лен сидел на диване, словно какой-то крестный отец. Его руки лежали на коленях, а пятками он постукивал по полу. Во всей его позе и играющей на губах легкой ухмылке чувствовались убедительная власть и сила. Он был обнажен, и это только добавляло штрихов к пугающему впечатлению, которое он производил.

Барри снял обувь и носки.

— Иди сюда, — тихо сказал Лен и притянул Барри к себе за футболку.

— Я могу раздеться, используя скорость, ты же знаешь, — произнес Барри севшим от волнения голосом.

Он стоял между ног Лена, и неожиданно его колено нервно ударило Лену в бедро. Барри тут же выпрямился.

— Иногда нужно просто остыть, — с усмешкой ответил Лен. Отпустив футболку, он провел ладонью по груди Барри.

От вида его обнаженного тела у Барри срывало крышу. Лен был великолепен, он был привлекателен, он был охуительно красив. Это совершенно сбивало Барри с толку. Он любил секс, ему нравился Лен, и он не понимал, почему так долго не мог решиться.

В точеной фигуре Лена идеально сочетались сухие, развитые мышцы и какая-то спокойная расслабленность. На такие фигуры Барри обычно смотрел с завистью, и в то же время ему хотелось забраться Лену на колени и почувствовать его сильные объятья.

У Лена были татуировки, которые Барри тут же принялся рассматривать. Под правой ключицей была изображена кельтская звезда в форме переплетенных кривых. На правой груди — Американская Традиционная (Барри видел «Ink Master»* и немного разбирался в татуировках) — грубо сделанная тюремная тату в виде женского лица со светлыми волосами и такой сложно выведенной подписью, что Барри не смог разобрать ее. Еще одна была на левом бедре. Барри осторожно провел по ней указательным пальцем. Она представляла собой череп с трещинами под глазницами. С черепа свисали сосульки, а из пасти струился пар со снежинками. Стоило только Барри увидеть рисунок, как он понял, что эта тату станет его любимой.

— Капитан Холод, — с нежностью произнес он.

Но даже великолепная татуировка Лена не могла отвлечь Барри от желания пялиться на внушительный член, который сейчас касался его. Как и Барри, Лен был обрезан, и его член выглядел красиво. Возможно, в следующий раз они поднимут вопрос об Иудо-христианских ценностях, повлиявших на Американскую культуру, и…

Барри решил про себя, что Лен был больше, чем другие парни, с которыми он встречался. Около четырех дюймов в расслабленном состоянии и слегка изогнутый вверх. Головка выглядела чуть темнее ствола.

Казалось бы, размер должен был испугать Барри, но вместо этого, какое-то первобытное трепетное восхищение поселилось у него в нижней части живота.

Он не мог выразить словами, что чувствовал, когда смотрел на обнаженного Лена. Смутные образы двух неистово переплетающихся тел, жесткий и быстрый трах. Его мысли бежали намного быстрее, чем его ноги.

— Холод меня всегда успокаивал, — сказал Лен, показывая на кельтскую татуировку. — Эту я сделал в тюрьме, когда впервые попал туда. Мне хотелось чего-то пугающего и красивого.

Он потянулся к Барри и стащил с него футболку. Взяв ее у Лена из рук, Барри аккуратно положил ее на пол. Одежда была новой.

— А эта что означает? — Он показал на женскую голову.

— У моей матери были светлые волосы. Лиза тоже в детстве была блондинкой, а теперь предпочитает каштановый цвет. По-моему, она сейчас немного переживает из-за отросших корней, — с усмешкой добавил Лен.

— Что написано ниже?

— «Уважение надо заслужить».

Барри чувствовал какую-то неловкость, задавая все эти вопросы, к тому же, он мог бы раздеться, используя скорость, но Лен сам спустил с его ног шорты, а затем его руки нащупали леггинсы. Казалось, он получает особое удовольствие от этого медленного процесса. _Как будто наслаждается вкусной едой_ , подумал Барри. Вопросы помогали ему отвлечься от терзающего его волнения.

— Я могу спросить, почему такая надпись?

— Люди, которые встречались в моей жизни, всегда требовали, чтобы я уважал их. Мафиозные боссы, мелкие преступники, учителя в школе, наемные убийцы… все эти ублюдки, включая моего отца. Никто никогда не получит моего уважения, не заслужив его. Как и я не ожидаю уважения к себе, если его не оправдаю. Это хорошее правило. — Лен посмотрел на Барри, и его рука скользнула под резинку леггинсов, одновременно притягивая Барри ближе. — Ты так не думаешь?

— Это имеет смысл, — ответил ему Барри и, не зная, куда девать руки, положил их ему на плечи. Ладони Лена теперь нежно исследовали поясницу под эластичным материалом, и Барри, покраснев, пробормотал. — Я не знаю, есть ли у меня какой-то девиз. Может быть «Беги быстро!» или «Если что-то пойдет не так, беги назад во времени и облажайся еще больше».

Лен рывком притянул его ближе к себе. _Боже, это происходит_ , подумал Барри. Он встал коленями на диван, голова Лена теперь упиралась ему в подбородок, и Барри почувствовал необъяснимое желание обхватить ладонями его лицо и посмотреть на него с этого ракурса.

Лен обнял его за бедра.

— Тебе приходится путешествовать во времени? Это, должно быть, что-то из разряда «В великой силе — великая ответственность»**? — с дразнящей ухмылкой в голосе спросил он.

Широко усмехнувшись, Барри приблизился к нему, словно хотел поцеловать, но его губы замерли возле губ Лена.

— Я _могу_ это делать, — прошептал он.

— Не думаю, что даже ты можешь бежать настолько быстро, — недоверчиво произнес Лен. Он сжал ладонями задницу Барри и поцеловал его в шею.

— Один раз я вернулся во времени на двадцать четыре часа. И я пытался сделать это снова, когда начался апокалипсис. Я бежал и бежал, так быстро, как только мог, но у меня ничего не получилось.

Лен замер и посмотрел Барри в глаза.

— Так ты серьезно?

— Вот почему я нужен Обратному Флэшу. Он не может сделать то, что могу я. — Барри пропустил пальцы через короткие волосы Лена. _Нужно найти хорошую машинку для волос и подстричь его_ , подумал он. — Он ждал более десяти лет, чтобы вернуть свои способности. Если бы он мог путешествовать во времени, он не стал бы так долго ждать…

— Значит ты, _Барри Аллен_ , — начал медленно говорить Лен с серьезным выражением лица, — можешь бежать сквозь время.

Барри никому не рассказывал об этом. Даже Циско и Кейтлин. Уэллс убедил его держать это в тайне, когда Барри еще доверял ему. И впервые он изменил время, в котором Джо Уэст был на краю гибели, а Айрис призналась, что любит его (об этом Барри совершенно не хотелось думать в настоящий момент) на время, в котором гениальный преступник, находящийся сейчас прямо перед ним, разработал коварный план, чтобы узнать имя Барри.

Охуенная ирония судьбы.

— Изменения временной линии приводят только к худшим бедствиям, — он попытался объяснить. — Я думаю, мне не стоить делать этого, разве что…

— Ты гребаное чудо, Барри.

С легкостью подняв его, Лен уложил Барри на диван и опустился сверху.

Барри тут же покраснел — от желания, которое вспыхнуло в нем, как только сильные руки Лена подняли его, и от невероятного смущения.

— Я — это просто я, — пробормотал он.

— Я знаю, что ты гребаное чудо, — нежно повторил Лен. Пальцем он провел линию от брови до губ Барри.

Сжав его бедра своими, Барри потянулся к нему, и тогда Лен поцеловал его.

 _Наконец-то_ , — подумал Барри.

Ничто не могло удержать его. Приподнявшись вместе с Леном, в долю секунды он стащил с себя леггинсы, нижнее белье и, бросив одежду на пол, снова оказался прижатым спиной к дивану.

Лен удивленно отстранился.

— Ты сейчас просто…

Барри не мог ждать, его тело было болезненно чувствительным и словно в горячке. Он поцеловал Лена снова, глубоко и страстно, заталкивая язык ему в рот и исследуя его изнутри. Лен начал сосать его язык, и Барри полностью погрузился в эти ощущения. Он обнял Лена за шею, узкие бедра обхватили ноги Лена, он терся об него пахом, желая еще большего соприкосновения.

Сжав запястья Барри так сильно, что наверняка остались бы синяки, Лен отчаянно целовал его. Каждое движение языка, губ, каждый изгиб его прижимающегося тела, горячее дыхание, врывающееся в легкие Барри, все это сводило с ума и вызывало волны лихорадочного, какого-то неистового возбуждения.

Барри взбрыкнул под ним и снова потерся об него пахом, требуя внимания к своему члену.

Лен отпустил его губы, на одно странное мгновение их связала нить слюны, а затем он переместился ниже, его рот теперь ласкал Барри грудь, а руки, скользнув по талии, добрались до члена.

Выгнувшись, Барри прижался головой к дивану. Низкий стон превратился в какой-то хриплый скулеж, когда он почувствовал плотно сжимающую его член ладонь, а губы Лена схватили его сосок. Все тело Барри тут же покрылось мурашками.

Снаружи стояла лютая зима, в помещении воздух едва начал нагреваться, их тела были горячими, но руки Лена — чертовски холодными.

Лен осторожно прихватил зубами чувствительную кожу на груди Барри, его ладонь, почти болезненно сжав член, исчезла.

— Боже, Лен, — застонал Барри. Он не мог двигать руками, его локти были сжаты захватом Лена. — Черт. Черт. Черт.

Лен медленно поднял голову. Свет из окна отбрасывал длинные тени на его лицо, он выглядел опасно.

— Что ты скажешь, если я возьму в рот твой член…

Барри толкнулся бедрами в отчаянной попытке вернуть прикосновения, все, что угодно, только снова почувствовать, как Лен _трогает_ его.

— Ну же, — исступленно пробормотал он. Он чувствовал, как снова начинают вибрировать пальцы рук и ног. Где-то на краю сознания возникла мысль — Лену не стоит видеть, как он полностью теряет контроль — и он вцепился руками в диванную подушку. — Давай, Лен. Сделай уже блядь это.

— …А потом, — продолжил Лен, как будто не слыша его. _Это я быстро говорю, или он издевается?_ подумал Барри. — Я выебу тебя так, что ты навсегда запомнишь ощущение моего члена в себе.

— Ябольшенемогупожалуйстасделайужеэто.

Барри не понимал, насколько быстро он говорит. Мучительное ожидание, казалось, сейчас взорвет его изнутри. Он так хотел Лена, что не мог думать в эту минуту ни о чем другом.

Он чуть приподнялся, и Лен раздвинул его ноги, положив одну на спинку дивана, а другую себе на плечо.

Язык Лена неспешно прошелся вдоль члена. Это скольжение было таким медленным и дразнящим, и Барри подумал, что кончит прямо сейчас. Он еще сильнее вцепился в подушку дивана, его дыхание вырывалось короткими всхлипами.

Ухмыльнувшись, Лен поцеловал ствол у основания. Его пальцы спустились к паху Барри, но не дальше.

— Я умру сейчас, еслитынепродолжишь… — прошептал Барри.

Язык Лена мягко тронул головку, и Барри снова выгнул спину, не в силах удержаться.

— Тебе нужно успокоиться. — Лен обхватил член у основания, слегка задевая яйца, и его шепот коснулся самой чувствительной части тела Барри. — Запомни этот момент, прочувствуй каждую секунду. Просто расслабься.

— Возьми его… — задыхаясь, произнес Барри.

— Я знаю, Скарлет. — Пальцы Лена сжали его крепче, это осторожное давление рождало удивительные ощущения. Мягкие губы снова прижались к головке, а затем язык провел длинную влажную линию до обхватывающих член пальцев. — Я так давно не чувствовал вкус парня, с тех пор, как этот ебаный…

— Нам обоим до смерти хочется трахнуться, Лен… Холод… _пожалуйста_ … я не в настроении сейчас просто расслабляться.

Барри сжал зубы и снова выгнулся в крепко держащих его руках.

Чуть приподнявшись, Лен начал умело двигать рукой, к огромному облегчению Барри. Другой рукой он потянулся к чему-то на полу, но не смог достать.

Закрыв глаза, Барри полностью погрузился в ощущения ладони на своем члене. Концентрация на неспешных движениях позволяла ему держать вибрирующие руки на подушках.

— Мне нужно добраться до моей куртки, — неожиданно послышался голос Лена.

— Блядь… Ты не можешь… — Приоткрыв глаза, Барри попытался задержать его, но Лен уже поднялся с дивана.

Сквозь ресницы Барри наблюдал за тем, как Лен что-то ищет в карманах своей парки, но он просто не мог больше ждать.

Он вдруг почувствовал, как здесь холодно, затхлый запах заброшенного здания и гниющих продуктов проник в ноздри. Больше всего на свете он хотел сейчас, чтобы Лен немедленно вернулся. В этот момент Барри ощутил себя один на один с апокалипсисом, и сокрушительное чувство вины и страха овладело им.

— Лен… Ты ублюдок, ты знаешь…

— Я уже здесь. — Лен запрыгнул обратно на диван и, обхватив ладонями лицо Барри, поцеловал его в лоб. — Я знаю, знаю. Я оставил смазку и презервативы в кармане парки.

Барри смущенно покраснел.

— Я не стал бы волновался из-за того, что ты…

— Я знаю, из-за чего ты волнуешься. Иди ко мне.

Он привлек Барри ближе и нежно поцеловал его в губы.

Обняв его за шею дрожащими руками, Барри прошептал «Лен…», не совсем осознавая, о чем он хочет предупредить.

Но Лен, похоже, его понял. Упираясь в бедро Барри одной рукой, другой он открыл тюбик смазки.

— Ты не делал этого со школы, да? — спросил он и провел пальцем вдоль задницы Барри.

Это было так неловко и странно, и Барри смущенно уткнулся лицом в изгиб локтя.

— Да, — прошептал он.

В голосе Лена прозвучала ревность, когда он спросил:

— С кем?

— Ни с кем, сам с собой.

Теперь Барри чувствовал досаду и стыд, и стеснение, и признательность. Лен вернулся, Лен занимал все его внимание, Лен прикасался к нему — это все, что ему было нужно сейчас.

Палец Лена медленно проник в него. Барри сильнее сжал диванную подушку. _Такое странное ощущение_ … _странное, странное ощущение._ Когда что-то снаружи наполняет тебя, когда мышцы расслабляются под этим натиском. Барри никогда не мог понять, но ему нравилось это чувство, и самое приятное…

…Вот _это_ … Момент, когда Лен задел плотный комок нервов в его теле. Это было похоже, как если бы каждую его частичку вдруг охватило удивительно приятное волнение. Это было лучше, чем ощущения от бега, от падения вниз. Взрывное пьянящее желание и горячая волна возбуждения захлестнули его.

Барри разочарованно застонал, когда понял, что палец выскользнул из него, но затем снова испытал это восхитительное распирающее ощущение, когда Лен раскрыл его уже двумя пальцами.

Ему очень хотелось кончить, но больше всего он хотел почувствовать Лена, уверенную, сильную ауру этого мужчины, почувствовать, как он заполняет его.

— Не тяни, пожалуйста… — пробормотал он.

Лен глубже засунул пальцы и, изогнув их, снова нащупал это приятное место внутри. Другой рукой он отодвинул локоть Барри от его лица.

— Тогда я хочу видеть тебя, — произнес он, сопровождая свои слова очередным глубоким толчком.

Бедра Барри непроизвольно дернулись, он хватал ртом воздух, задыхаясь. В помещении стало слишком жарко, и капли пота потекли по его шее.

— Т-т-т… — Челюсть вибрировала, он не мог говорить.

_Дерьмо, я не могу это контролировать._

— Ш-ш, Скарлет, — прошептал Лен.

Он скользнул внутрь третьим пальцем, и это было _почти_ слишком много, _почти_ больно, и _почти_ невыносимо, и когда Лен начал поглаживать его член, в такт движениям пальцев, периодически добавляя смазку и массируя его внутри, Барри почувствовал, что по-настоящему умирает от желания.

Голос Лена едва заметно дрожал, когда он спросил, готов ли Барри. Потянувшись вибрирующей рукой к пакетику, лежащему рядом с ними, Барри с трудом ответил:

— К-конечно… — Стараясь не обращать внимание на то, как тяжело ему было говорить, когда тело захватила скорость, он разорвал упаковку и вытряс резинку на ладонь. — Я могунадеть это?

— Ладно, — мягко сказал Лен, и его пальцы выскользнули из Барри.

С трудом двигая дрожащими конечностями, он сел и, опираясь одной рукой Лену в бедро, другой принялся натягивать презерватив на его член. Быстро справившись, он не мог сопротивляться желанию исследовать его. Черт, он хотел делать с Леном много разных вещей, намного больше, чтобы уложиться в один день.

— Ох, блядь… — Лен запрокинул голову.

— Т-ты с-сам виноват, чтонепопросилотсосать тебе. — Барри было ужасно неловко, что слова выходили из него черти как, но Лен, казалось, не обращал на это внимание. — Ябысделал это.

— Приятно слышать, — протянул Лен и, схватив Барри за волосы, опрокинул его на диван. Он лег сверху, и от его чувственного и глубокого взгляда сильнейшая дрожь пробежала по позвоночнику Барри. Лен чуть приподнял его, держа за бедра, и Барри подстроился под него.

Мучительно медленно, мягкими толчками, ожидая, пока Барри привыкнет к каждому дюйму, Лен начал входить в него. Дождавшись, пока Барри перестанет извиваться под ним, он двигался дальше, и так снова и снова. Казалось, он обладает бесконечным терпением. Его взгляд был таким же пожирающим, он смотрел на Барри так, как изголодавшийся человек смотрит на еду. Толкнувшись еще глубже, он задел простату.

Барри заныл от ощущения и выгнулся, прижимаясь к груди Лена. Он чувствовал тяжесть Лена, его член внутри себя, его губы и язык на своей шее, запах их живых тел.

В мире не осталось больше ничего.

Дернувшись вперед, он испытал резкое и прекрасное чувство дискомфорта, и Лен вошел в него полностью. Барри вдруг понял, насколько близко они связаны прямо сейчас, но к черту все это, он хотел, чтобы его трахнули, а с эмоциями он разберется потом.

Сжав его бедро, Лен пытался управлять темпом. Барри знал, что Лен хочет насладиться моментом, но блядь, этот момент и так был великолепным. Каждая гребаная секунда.

Он чувствовал, как Лен упирается в его тазовые кости, входя в него до основания, а затем натиск ослабевал, но не надолго. Барри было так хорошо, он цеплялся за шею Лена, за его плечи, царапал спину, хватал его за руки, за все, до чего мог дотянуться. Он подмахивал бедрами в совершенно диком темпе, а затем останавливался, пытаясь перевести дыхание и подстроиться под движения Лена. Он не мог контролировать себя, его пальцы вибрировали, а руки были не в состоянии держаться за что-то.

Оторвавшись от шеи Барри, Лен приподнял его бедро, и, удерживая его под прямым углом, устремился вперед. Его кожа сейчас была словно расплавленный металл.

Барри сам насаживался на его член, и ему все равно было недостаточно. Ощущения стали еще более интенсивными, их обжигающий клубок сосредоточился где-то внизу живота. Он хотел чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось, и хотел разрядки больше, чем когда-либо.

— Барри… — пробормотал Лен куда-то ему в ключицу.

Он резко, одним сильным движением входил внутрь и медленно, бесконечно медленно вытаскивал член, заставляя Барри все больше сходить с ума.

Барри изо всех сил пытался что-то сказать. Его тело горело в огне. Он не мог остановить себя, чтобы не двигаться за выскальзывающим из него членом, как и не мог справиться со своей вибрацией.

— Пожалуйста… — наконец выдохнул он.

Лен схватил его за бедра и участил движения. Всовывая жестко и быстро, он беспощадно долбил Барри, и неожиданно его прерывистое дыхание превратилось в низкий стон.

Этот звук поразил Барри. Он был восхитителен.

Обхватив свой член ладонью и сделав несколько рывков, он кончил. Выгнувшись под Леном, словно одержимый, он затем рухнул вниз. Казалось, оргазм заполнил все его тело. Великолепное чувство полного, абсолютного удовлетворения овладело каждой клеточкой. Это было охуенно прекрасное ощущение. Он совершенно забыл, насколько оргазм с проникновением отличался от обычного.

Закрыв глаза, он расслабленно лежал на мягких диванных подушках. Вибрирующая дрожь оставила его тело. _И с каких пор этот пыльный диван стал самым уютным местом в мире?_

Остальные чувства начали постепенно возвращаться. Стало прохладно, когда Лен скатился с него, упав между ним и спинкой дивана. Он обнял Барри за талию, подбородком уткнулся ему в плечо и глубоко вздохнул.

Приподняв голову, Барри посмотрел на Лена. Черты его лица разгладились, он выглядел таким расслабленным. Даже спящий он не казался таким умиротворенным. В этом моменте было что-то очень интимное.

— Скарлет, — прошептал Лен и притянул Барри ближе к себе.

Барри знал, что они извалялись в пыли, что где-то снаружи существует апокалипсис, и через несколько минут им придется одеваться, дрожа от холода, но прямо сейчас ему хотелось обо всем забыть и просто лежать рядом с Леном.

___________

* Ink Master — документальный сериал об истории татуировки.  
** Известная фраза, которая приписывается Стэну Ли, часто цитируется в кинематографе и отсылает к Библии.


	11. 123 мили до Централ Сити

**123 мили до Централ Сити**

— Помнишь те времена, когда ты пытался убить меня? Я вот думаю об этом, и это начинает меня нервировать.

Барри наблюдал за Леном, достающим из-под кровати свою парку.

Дело шло к полудню. Они с Леном провели ночь на той же самой кровати, где спали накануне, правда на этот раз Барри вместо подушки использовал плечо Лена.

Это было ужасно сентиментально. Лежа в его объятьях, Барри наблюдал за восходом солнца, и как оно, поднимаясь над горизонтом, отбрасывает тени на лицо его любовника. Только проснувшись, они сразу поцеловались. Поцелуй был долгим и нежным, каким-то очень теплым и волнующим. Спросонья Барри не мог вспомнить, кто из них начал первым, и как долго они целовались. И все же поцелуй получился невинным. Это было «доброе утро».

Что-то удивительно эмоциональное заключалось в том, чтобы спать с кем-то рядом во время апокалипсиса, и Барри совершенно перестал волноваться о том, что спит с парнем, но, тем не менее, суперзлодейская сущность Лена оставляла много вопросов.

— Если хочешь есть, то надень свою куртку и помоги мне.

Лен накинул парку на плечи.

— Ты меня игнорируешь? — Барри скрестил руки на груди.

Мик снаружи разводил костер, Лиза собирала дрова, а Шоне было поручено проверить безопасность территории. Кемпер стоял припаркованным возле живописного съезда с шоссе; деревья, растущие вдоль дороги, делали это место уединенным. Чуть подальше блестело на солнце покрытое льдом озеро. Отличное место, чтобы отдохнуть от тесного пространства кемпера, о чем и объявил Лен, когда, внезапно остановив машину, велел всем выйти и собрать дрова.

— Ага, — ответил Лен и засунул крио-пушку в кобуру.

Он очень долго и внимательно проверял безопасность оружия, лежащего в кобуре, избегая при этом пристального взгляда Барри. Его нарочитое спокойствие выводило Барри из себя. Он знал, что на самом деле Лен не такой уж хладнокровный, каким кажется. Теперь Барри знал Лена намного лучше.

— Я хочу сказать, это немного беспокоит меня, — сказал он.

Лен вытащил из-под кровати красную куртку, Барри нехотя взял ее и положил рядом с собой.

— Сейчас я ни за что не стал бы тебя убивать, если это то, что тебя волнует. — По-прежнему не обращая внимание на Барри, Лен открыл кухонный шкаф и начал рассматривать стоящие там консервы. — Не хотелось бы играть в любимчиков, но ты и Лиза — мой высший приоритет на данный момент.

— О, разумеется. Все знают, что Лиза и я — твои любимчики. — Барри снова скрестил руки и уставился в затылок Лена. Рано или поздно, Лен почувствует его взгляд, ну, или у Барри появится тепловидение, смотря что наступит раньше. — Твоя сестра и парень, которого ты трахаешь. Слишком очевидно.

— Стало немного одиноко? — с ухмылкой в голосе спросил Лен и достал из шкафа банку консервированного перца.

Барри захотелось его убить.

Он понятия не имел, мог ли он теперь думать о Лене — «мой парень». Прежде он никогда никого так не называл. Это звучало странно и в некотором роде волнующе, и даже собственнически. Но мысль о том, что Лен _его парень_ , была очень приятной. Глядя на Лена, ему хотелось бы думать «мой парень». Неважно, как давно между ними что-то началось. _Не прошло и недели_ , подсказала услужливая память, но Барри было наплевать. Он испытывал необъяснимое желание как-то запечатлеть все, что они делали с Леном, и… украсть это.

— Помнишь поговорку — «Слона-то я и не приметил»? Так вот, я думаю, это тот самый слон, — сказал Барри после паузы.

— Это уже не слон, раз ты заговорил о нем, — парировал Лен.

Открыв другой шкаф, он достал банку красной фасоли и поставил ее рядом с перцем. _Что он делает?_ с раздражением подумал Барри.

— Мне кажется, мы должны обсудить это.

Барри не собирался отступать. Он прочистил горло, намереваясь привлечь внимание Лена и выяснить текущее положение дел.

Лен нашел банку кукурузы и выглядел очень довольным. Барри же продолжал сверлить взглядом его спину. Пальцы дернулись, потому что в мыслях он схватил Лена за капюшон парки, повалил его на кровать и потребовал, чтобы тот посмотрел ему в глаза.

Барри заставит его извиниться. Заставит… его глаза задержались на заднице Лена. Он наклонил голову, рассматривая ее. Он заставит Лена снять эти джинсы и… втянет в рот его длинный, красивый и тяжелый…

— Ну, хорошо. Я пытался тебя убить. Лиза тоже как-то пыталась меня убить. — Лен пожал плечами, словно в убийстве не было ничего особенного. — Сейчас идея убить тебя кажется мне неприемлемой, так что я не вижу никакой проблемы.

Черт. Здесь Барри должен был начать речь об уголовном прошлом Лена и правильном и хорошем мстителе Барри, но его мысли застряли на том, что… что конец у Лена темнее ствола. И это было красиво. И Барри это очень понравилось. И ему действительно понравилось ощущение члена внутри него.

— Соглашение «никого не убивать» еще в силе.

Барри только сейчас заметил, какими сухими стали его губы. Он прислонился спиной к стенке кемпера. Во всей этой штуке с проникновением была одна особенность. Определенные мышцы после этого оставались растянутыми какое-то время… В колледже, когда Барри психовал из-за выпускных экзаменов, они с двумя такими же испуганными ботанами случайно нашли один секс-шоп, ну и… Он заметил, что такие вещи очень легко могли войти в привычку. Тело привыкало и хотело большего.

— В это соглашение я добавил убийство при самообороне и месть. — Лен открыл следующий шкаф, очевидно, в поисках нужных продуктов для каких-то там своих целей. — Нам нужны специи, — добавил он себе под нос. — Все что у нас есть — соль и перец.

Он достал из шкафа еще две банки консервов и поставил их к остальным.

— Хорошо, — ответил Барри. Лен сместился чуть в сторону, и Барри уперся взглядом в его ноги. Как легко было бы сейчас взобраться на Лена, немного смазки, и он смог бы снова почувствовать эти невероятные ощущения. Цельности. Отрешенности. Связи. Он хотел этого… он хотел заняться сексом. — Но я думаю, это как-то повлияет на наши отношения в дальнейшем. Я не знаю никого, ну, не включая «Баффи — истребительницу вампиров», кто бы спал с человеком, который хотел его убить.

Обернувшись, Лен посмотрел на Барри.

 _Наконец-то!_ подумал Барри, когда ледяные глаза уставились на него. Его кожа покрылась мурашками, а сердце начало биться на метачеловеческих скоростях.

— Так мы теперь в отношениях? — невозмутимо спросил Лен, но его губы кривились в ухмылке.

— А кого еще ты собираешься трахать? Ты — гей, так что Шона отпадает. Мик? — заносчиво спросил Барри, с придыханием произнося слово «трахать» и чувствуя приятное волнение. — Ты застрял со мной. Других вариантов нет.

— Я что-то упустил? Еще пару минут назад ты что-то говорил об убийстве.

Барри покраснел.

— Эм… — Он с трудом сглотнул пересохшим горлом, и почти отвел взгляд от Лена, но тут же снова посмотрел на него. Высокий рост и точеная фигура, четкая линия скул и подбородка, щетина, оттеняющая нижнюю часть лица, естественного красного цвета губы, глаза… Лен действительно был красивым парнем. — Не знаю. Я отвлекся.

Самодовольно ухмыльнувшись, Лен поставил последнюю банку на стол и подошел к Барри. Они были почти одного роста, Лен наклонился ближе, и Барри пришлось отодвинуться назад, опираясь ногами о футон.

 _Если я сяду, то смогу снять с него ремень зубами_ , неожиданно подумал Барри. Мысли начали бешено крутиться в голове. Он даже не знал, что стоит с открытым ртом, пока Лен не провел большим пальцем по его нижней губе.

— Тебе нравится мой наряд? — спросил Лен.

— Что? — Барри был озадачен. Он понятия не имел, почему Лен вдруг спросил об этом.

— Да ладно, — Лен снова прикоснулся к его губам. — Я надел парку, вложил оружие в кобуру, и ты вдруг начал краснеть и заикаться?

Такое Барри не приходило на ум.

— Я пялился на твою задницу, — смущенно пробормотал он, не понимая, почему вообще оправдывается.

— М-да? — Лен явно ему не верил. Положив ладони на плечи Барри, он вынудил его сесть на футон. — Остальным придется попотеть, разводя костер, но зато они согреются. — Понизив голос до соблазнительного урчания, он добавил. — Хочешь надеть свой костюм?

— Флэш-костюм? — с недоумением спросил Барри.

— Да, — выдохнул Лен.

Наклонившись над Барри, он поцеловал его в щеку — это было приятно — и тут же скользнул губами к его уху. Пощекотав языком чувствительную кожу под ним, он нежно схватил мочку зубами.

Барри даже не знал, что это его эрогенная зона. Он застонал и обнял Лена за шею.

— Я возьму свою пушку… — прошептал Лен ему на ухо. Как будто идея о том, чтобы держать опасное оружие в спальне была офигенно возбуждающей.

— Нет, — сразу сказал Барри, отпихивая Лена от себя. — Никакого оружия никогда не будет рядом, когда мы делаем это.

 _«Делаем это»_ , повторил он про себя, и чуть не застонал от стыда, понимая, что слова прозвучали так, словно он какой-то глупый подросток с университетским образованием, а не сексуальный супергерой.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я оставался в парке? — Лен с любопытством взглянул на него.

— Да ничего такого я не хочу. И зачем вообще нам мой… Флэш-костюм?

— Ты выглядишь таким шокированным, — снисходительно произнес Лен и, снова наклонившись, укусил Барри за ухо.

Барри взвизгнул, и в порыве смущения из-за нечаянно вырвавшегося звука забрался с ногами на футон, подальше от Лена.

Лен оперся ладонями на мягкий матрас и вздохнул.

— Значит, ты полностью отвергаешь идею…

— Какую идею? — озадаченно спросил Барри.

— Ролевой игры.

Барри был бы очень, очень, очень рад никогда не вступать в этот разговор.

— В… э-м-м… костюмах?

— Ты нравишься мне, Барри Аллен, — просто сказал Лен и пожал плечами. — Мне нравится в тебе все, в том числе твоя… — Он задумался на секунду. — Метачеловеческая? — Он вопросительно посмотрел на Барри, и Барри кивнул. — Твоя метачеловеческая сторона.

Нахмурившись, Барри подозрительно посмотрел на него.

— Ты уверен, что это не просто какая-то фантазия о доминировании, вроде «я покоряю своего заклятого врага»?

— Это самая что ни на есть фантазия о доминировании, — ответил Лен, совершенно не смутившись.

_Как, блядь, этот парень был всегда так уверен в себе?_

— Возвращаясь к вопросу «ты хотел убить меня»… — начал Барри и замолчал, не зная, как продолжить. Молчание неприятно повисло в воздухе.

Лен кивнул.

— Я понял. — Он выпрямился и посмотрел куда-то в сторону. — Мы еще не совсем… в той точке, где могли бы сделать из прошлого игру.

Это был хороший повод закончить странный разговор.

— Так тебе… — Барри с трудом сглотнул. Он сидел на футоне, и застежка джинсов Лена была прямо перед ним, и боже… у Лена была самый красивый член в мире, и прошли уже почти сутки с тех пор, как Барри видел его. Ему хотелось порвать эти гребаные джинсы в клочья, схватить Лена и раздеть его на скорости, отсасывать ему и одновременно ездить на его члене. Краска, заливающая сейчас его щеки, не имела ничего общего со смущением. — …нравятся ролевые игры?

Лен пожал плечами.

— Мне много чего нравится, просто я думал об этом с тех пор, как…

Барри слегка подвинулся вперед и развел ноги так, чтобы Лен смог расположиться между ними.

— С тех пор, как…?

— Как притащил тебя, замерзшего, в фургон, честно говоря, — признался Лен. — Не могу отрицать, что ты хорошо выглядишь в алом.

Лен всегда говорил «алый», не «красный». Барри это нравилось. Как Лен назвал его тогда? Алый спидстер? Ха, может, ему стоило бы называть мета-людей вместо Циско?

Было немного странно думать о том, что Лен хотел его так долго. Как он постоянно прикасался к нему. Как он поцеловал его на той ферме, и поцелуй стал единственной вещью, которая отвлекла его от ужасной боли.

Может быть, ему нужно перестать волноваться о том, что все происходит слишком быстро, и просто поддаться естественному течению событий?

Барри вполне мог бы удовлетворить фантазии Лена, если Лен так хочет. Возможно, он не совсем готов к сюжетам из Порнхаба вроде «Сексуальный суперзлодей Капитан Холод захватывает Флэша, БДСМ, извращения, анальный секс XXX», или как там это будет называться. Но если ролевые игры заводили Лена, почему бы и нет? Барри, может, и не был очень уж хорошим актером, но он участвовал в нескольких мюзиклах в школе. Он мог бы что-нибудь изобразить.

Наверное, это было ужасно, что его рот наполнялся слюной только при мысли о том, чтобы отсосать Лену. Неужели он так изголодался по сексу, что так заводится, думая о члене во рту?

Протянув руки к ширинке Лена, он принялся расстегивать ее.

Лен удивленно посмотрел на него, а потом скинул с себя парку. Она упала на пол. Вслед за ней Лен снял кобуру.

— Что же _ты_ хочешь делать? — спросил он, подавшись бедрами вперед и позволяя Барри стащить с себя джинсы.

— Подожди, дай мне секунду. — Барри потянулся к нижнему белью Лена и закрыл глаза, задумавшись. _Итак, ролевая игра… Лену нравится… что нравится Лену? Оружие? Ограбление? Убийство? Зима? Кто, блядь, такой этот человек, с которым он встречается?_

Нежная ладонь опустилась на его голову и мягко провела по волосам.

— Ладно. — Открыв глаза, Барри заметил, что Лен смотрит на него с откровенным любопытством. — Капитан Холод, я… —  _Черт, что бы такое придумать?_ -…Судмедэксперт, и у меня есть секретные коды к твоему… эм… твоей следующей цели. И ты пытаешься…

Лен вдруг покраснел, его глаза смущенно расширились.

— Барри, не нужно этого делать.

— Ты так смутился, — пробормотал Барри, разглядывая его. Он уже был заведен до предела и просто хотел, минуя всякие прелюдии, начать трахаться, но боже… у них опять все шло наперекосяк.

По крайней мере, Барри узнал, что Лен умеет смущаться.

— Слушай, я просто говорил о том, что мне нравится идея трахнуться в костюмах, вот и все. — Лен нахмурился. — Это не значит, что у меня какой-то пунктик с этим.

— Ладно, хорошо. — Барри опустил взгляд к паху Лена и заметил, что все это время он не выпускал из рук его член, держа его через ткань боксеров. Да, это был странный способ разговаривать с кем-то. — Давай просто сделаем заметку на будущее и вернемся к этому позже. — Он начал поглаживать Лена, потому что все-таки несправедливо схватить человека за член и ничего не делать. — Но если у тебя есть какие-то кинки или предпочтения, ты всегда можешь сказать мне.

Барри считал себя хорошим человеком, и раз уж Лен теперь _его парень_ , он будет соответствовать.

Лен рассмеялся. Его смех звучал приятно, легко и спокойно. Барри вроде как ожидал, что он будет смеяться каким-нибудь злодейским «му-ха-ха», но он ошибся.

— Хорошо, Скарлет, — ответил Лен, все еще смеясь. — Я буду иметь это в виду.

— Но, надеюсь, это не какая-нибудь некрофилия, потому что я не прикоснусь ни к одной из этих проклятых тварей, — пошутил Барри и стянул с Лена боксеры. Его собственный член тут же привстал.

Каким же красивым был Лен. Его ровный и гладкий, слегка загнутый вверх член, с темным концом, и эта идеальная дорожка волос от пупка к паху…

Наклонившись, Барри лизнул его. Его нос наполнился глубоким запахом мускуса, чего-то чужого и мужского. Наслаждаясь этим запахом, он закрыл глаза, облизал ствол и, взяв в рот несколько дюймов, медленно начал сосать.

Лен стоял над ним, упираясь в стенку кемпера ладонями, и его голос прозвучал для Барри неожиданно.

— А что насчет тебя? Скоростной извращенец? Адреналиновый наркоман… о-ох… — Лен застонал и схватил Барри за волосы. — Подчинение?

— Как пожелаешь, — ответил Барри и, насколько мог, заглотил член, помогая себе рукой. С коротким мычанием он начал вибрировать ртом.

Лен издал какой-то невозможный, сумасшедший звук.

Его член встал колом через несколько секунд, он вцепился Барри в плечи, как в спасательный круг.

— Охуенно… Скарлет… м-м… боже… о-ох…

Он задыхался и выкрикивал «Скарлет» и «Барри», перемежая их грязными ругательствами. Когда его дыхание стало коротким и отрывистым, он пробормотал «я близко» и отстранился. Барри выпустил его член изо рта с непристойным мокрым хлопком.

Ему потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы остановить вибрацию, и первые слова, которые он произнес, получились голосом его альтер эго, когда он не хотел, чтобы его узнали.

— Хочешь трахнуть меня сейчас?

Лен нетерпеливо подхватил его и упал с ним на футон. Оказавшись сверху, Барри удобно устроился на нем, сжав его с боков бедрами.

— Радость моя, ты еще спрашиваешь… — прошептал Лен ему на ухо, притянув ближе к себе.

— Бля, это горячо, — откуда-то послышался голос Шоны Баэз.

Барри и Лен замерли.

— Нет, я серьезно. — Скрестив ноги и держа в руках какую-то вырезанную из дерева ложку, Шона сидела на столе и во все глаза смотрела на них. — Представьте, что меня здесь вообще нет.

— Шона, — ледяным голосом произнес Лен.

— Да без проблем, — вдруг взорвалась Шона. — Давайте, трахайтесь, обкончайте матрас твоего лучшего друга. Можете заняться сексом, где хотите. В постели твоей сестры, на переднем сиденье, где сплю я. И обязательно сделайте это прилюдно в нашей столовой.

Барри быстро натянул джинсы на Лена. Он смотрел куда угодно, только не на Шону. Если бы поблизости была какая-нибудь дыра в земле, он залез бы туда еще вчера.

Он серьезно подумывал над тем, чтобы бежать назад во времени, неважно, к каким бы катастрофическим бедствиям это ни привело.

Поза Лена выглядела обманчиво спокойной. Барри всем нутром чувствовал его яростное напряжение.

— И как давно ты там сидишь?

— Ну-у… Могу сказать, что я во всей красе видела твой член, Капитан. — Шона взмахнула своей ложкой. — Что на самом деле очень несправедливо, поскольку мой апокалиптический Ромео бросил меня месяц назад. Так же хочу поздравить тебя, Флэш, по случаю твоих впечатляющих способностей в минете.

Застегнув молнию на джинсах Лена, Барри на скорости промчался в ванную. Он схватил бутылочку с дезинфицирующим средством и принялся нервно мыть руки, радуясь, что здесь, по крайней мере, Шона его не видит. Как он вообще теперь посмотрит в глаза Лену или той же Шоне, живя с ними в кемпере, размером с крохотную студию в Метрополисе?

— Я должен тебе напомнить, как это невежливо — подсматривать за людьми? — Голос Лена был невероятно спокойным, но Барри знал, насколько Лен сейчас близок к убийственной ярости.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я рассказала Мику, что вы тут делали на его кровати?

Возникла напряженная тишина. Барри вылил на руки еще одну порцию дезинфицирующего средства.

— Возьми эти банки, Шона, и отнеси их Лизе. И не смей даже смотреть на меня в течение двадцати четырех часов, иначе я выкину тебя из кемпера на мороз.

— Ой. — Послышался звук, как будто кто-то спрыгнул на пол. — И все-таки у тебя такой красивый член, Капитан.

Барри даже не понял, что бежит, пока не оказался в удержавших его руках Лена.

В порыве ярости он ринулся на Шону с кулаками, но Лен лишь крепче обхватил его. Электричество все еще покалывало в ушах, всполохи молнии окружали его.

Шона в ужасе распахнула глаза и мгновенно телепортировалась к столу с консервами. Быстро собрав их в сумку, она исчезла.

— Шона не такой уж плохой человек, — сказал Лен, все еще удерживая Барри. — Она враждебна, но не как Мик или Лиза.

— Или ты. — Барри оттолкнул руки Лена.

— И она права, — добавил Лен, поворачивая к нему лицом.

Барри насупился. Мысль о том, что Шона видела Лена голым, пусть и в ретроспективе, была достаточно уважительной причиной, чтобы наподдать ей как следует, и Барри сделал бы это снова.

— В чем?

— В том, что у тебя очень талантливый рот, — ухмыльнулся Лен.

Он притянул Барри к себе и нежно поцеловал. Прижавшись к нему, Барри почувствовал его стояк. Ладно, неприятный инцидент был исчерпан.

— Кровать. — Он толкнул Лена. — Сейчас же.

Тот поднял бровь.

— Ты мне приказываешь?

— Возьми свою одежду и иди в кровать, — повторил Барри и, схватив ближайшее, что попалось под руку — парку Лена — бросился к двери кемпера. Выскочив наружу, она заметил Лизу, устраивающую котелок над огнем, и Мика, любовно подкладывающего в костер поленья.

— Внимание! — крикнул он. — Всем запрещается заходить в кемпер… — Он на мгновение задумался. — …Тридцать минут!

Лиза поморщилась, а Мик апатично пожал плечами.

Удовлетворенный, Барри захлопнул дверь и, раздевшись в мгновении ока, прыгнул в постель к Лену, который еще снимал свою футболку.

Кровать дрогнула под суперскоростным прыжком Барри, и Лен удивленно посмотрел на него.

— Ты только что объявил, — медленно начал он, позволяя Барри снять с себя футболку и джинсы, — моему другу и моей сестре, что мы собираемся заняться сексом?

— Нам придется что-то предпринимать, если мы хотим иметь хоть какую-то сексуальную жизнь.

Барри пожал плечами. Если бы Лен сделал что-то подобное перед Джо или Айрис, или, еще хуже, перед его отцом, Барри бы уже умер от стыда. Но Лена было не так-то легко пронять. А Барри, очевидно, был мастером орального секса (спасибо молнии, он прежде никогда не был мастером в том, что касалось секса), так что Лену придется считаться с ним.

Сняв ботинки, Лен забросил их под кровать.

— Замечательно, — быстро сказал Барри и, недолго думая, опрокинул его на матрас, ускорившись, схватил смазку и запрыгнул на него сверху. Кровать снова жалобно скрипнула. Он выплеснул смазку в ладонь и растер ее по члену, который был у Лена таким _красивым_.

А еще у него были потрясающие губы, потрясающие глаза и потрясающее тело.

 _Это Стокгольмский синдром, сексуальное воздержание, или я на самом деле запал на этого парня?_ подумал Барри, особенно не заморачиваясь ответами. Возможно, все вместе.

— Черт, Скарлет, ты сегодня ненасытный, — усмехнулся Лен, и Барри посмотрел на него, улыбаясь так широко, что стало больно щекам. В этот момент все казалось прекрасным — костер снаружи, их маленький уединенный мирок внутри, и никаких зомби поблизости.

Обняв Лена за шею, Барри приподнялся.

— Черт возьми, — пробормотал Лен, помогая ему и удерживая его за бедра. — И как мне удалось заполучить тебя?

— О, ты стал романтиком? — все еще улыбаясь безумной улыбкой, спросил Барри.

Лен медленно поцеловал его. Какое-то время они наслаждались, ловя дыхание друг друга, а затем Барри опустился вниз. Он почувствовал, как его вход растягивается, но это было уже не так больно, как вчера. Лен поддерживал его, не давая двигаться слишком быстро. Дыхание Барри превратилось в долгий, дрожащий всхлип.

Он начал покачиваться, скользя вперед, и Лен, держа его за плечи, двигался назад, толкаясь в обратном направлении. Очень медленно, не выпуская Лена из себя, Барри продвигался на дюйм вперед, а затем назад. Член внутри него оказался в идеальном положении, и каждое движение отзывалось восхитительным покалыванием вдоль позвоночника.

Это продолжалось очень долго. Они постоянно целовались — то быстрые и нежные касания губ, то бесконечное и чувственное сплетение языков, и Барри ощущал теплое дыхание на своем лице. А потом Лен провел языком по его шее, Барри вздрогнул, его тело откликнулось вибрацией, и он почувствовал, как Лен в ответ выгнулся под ним.

И тогда все вдруг стало слишком стремительным. Лен кусал его, оставляя отметки на коже, Барри впивался ногтями в его плечи, их разгоряченные и потные тела словно бились в жестокой схватке, отчаянно желая получить свои, совершенно разные для обоих, ощущения. Барри трахал себя, все быстрее и быстрее двигаясь на члене, а Лен изо всех сил удерживал его и, задыхаясь, умолял не спешить.

 _Боже, как же это было хорошо_. Барри не мог остановиться, он не хотел останавливаться — он был на пределе ощущений. Чувствуя, что скоро кончит, он сжал свой член и заставил себя двигаться медленнее.

Притянув Барри к себе за шею, Лен впился ртом в его губы так сильно, что их зубы клацнули. Он сделал последний рывок и застонал. Где-то на периферии сознания Барри почувствовал, как внутри разливается тепло. Прижавшись лбом к подбородку Лена, он дернул себя несколько раз и кончил.

Все мышцы сократились, поджались пальцы ног, руками он вцепился в Лена, когда волна чистого, абсолютного наслаждения прокатилась по его содрогающемуся телу. Лен поцеловал его снова, и Барри с трудом ответил на поцелуй сведенными губами, ощущения были слишком яркими, чтобы отвлекаться на что-то еще.

— Скарлет… — задыхаясь, прошептал Лен. Его ладонь скользнула по волосам Барри.

— Холод…

Барри потребовалось время, чтобы прийти в себя. Почувствовав, как затекли спина и ноги, он приподнялся и, страдальчески застонав, упал на матрас.

— Бля-я…

Он закрыл лицо руками.

— М? — Лен продолжал нежно расчесывать пальцами его волосы.

— Мы забыли презерватив.

Лицо Барри горело от смущения. Хоть один единственный раз могла вселенная оставить его в покое и не унижать, по крайней мере, один гребаный день?

— О. — Рука Лена на мгновение замерла, но тут же продолжила ласковое поглаживание. — Я попрошу Мика подогреть для тебя воду.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Барри, уткнувшись лицом в одеяло.

Лен поцеловал его в лоб и натянул одеяло на них обоих.

— Я думаю, мне надо немного вздремнуть, — лениво произнес он.

— А я думаю, тебе надо позаботиться о горячей воде.

Лен вздохнул.

— Да, конечно. Горячая вода.

***

Барри проснулся оттого, что кто-то тряс его за плечо. Повернувшись, он увидел стоящую рядом с кроватью Шону. Она прижимала палец к губам. Барри посмотрел на спящего рядом Лена. В кромешной темноте было трудно что-то разглядеть.

— Что?

Сев в кровати, он тут же почувствовал, как холодно в кемпере, и потянулся к своей куртке.

— Можно задать тебе один вопрос, наедине? — шепотом спросила Шона.

Пожав плечами, Барри кивнул. Шона подняла занавеску и исчезла. Должно быть, телепортировалась на передние сиденья, где она обычно спала. Надев куртку и натянув теплые носки, Барри поплелся за ней.

Шона стояла возле двери. Снова прижав палец к губам, она жестом указала наружу и снова исчезла.

— О, не-ет, — жалобно протянул он.

Надев еще одни носки, теплые штаны, шапку и перчатки, Барри прихватил парку Лена, потому что снаружи было пиздецки холодно, а Лену его парка не понадобится еще хрен знает сколько времени.

 _Лучше бы ей придумать серьезную причину для всего этого,_ подумал Барри, открывая дверь и чувствуя, как ледяной воздух тут же проникает в легкие. Он закрыл за собой дверь, обхватил себя руками и шагнул в наметенный возле кемпера сугроб.

Закутанная в свою куртку и кучу шарфов, Шона стояла рядом с догорающими углями костра.

— Ну, что? — спросил Барри, подпрыгивая на месте. Ветер гонял снежную поземку по зеркальной поверхности ледяного озера. Можно было бы сделать красивую фотографию, если бы у них был фотоаппарат.

— Какое-то время я путешествовала с двумя парнями, — начала говорить Шона, притаптывая снег под ногами. — Они были классными. Нас всех выпустили из вашей тюрьмы, когда появились первые мертвяки.

— Обратный Флэш отпустил вас всех?

— Ну, может, и он. А может, кто-то другой из твоей команды дал нам шанс. Но Обратный Флэш был там.

Ледяной порыв ветра заставил их обоих поежится.

— Так вот, эти парни, Хартли и Марк…

— Хартли Рэтуэй и Марк Мардон? — уточнил Барри.

— Да. — Казалось, Шоне не понравилось, что ее прервали, но она продолжила. — Ну, и мы путешествовали вместе. Нам было немного одиноко, и Марк и я… ну ты понимаешь, как это бывает. Он… — Шона вдруг замолчала и посмотрела на озеро. — Вечерами он читал мне Марка Твена. У меня больше никого не было. Все произошло довольно быстро.

Она посмотрела на Барри с каким-то виноватым выражением.

— Мы трое стали довольно близки. У Марка и у меня были способности, а у Хартли его мозги. Мы сумели выжить и даже обходиться без чьей-либо помощи.

— Мне жаль, — сказал Барри, вспомнив зомби в «Уолмарте». — Никто не заслуживает такой смерти.

— Они не мертвы. — На мгновение она повернула голову, подставив лицо холодному ветру. — Разве ты не чувствуешь, какая горестная и печальная погода?

— Нет, — в замешательстве произнес Барри.

— Ты любишь Капитана Холода? — неожиданно спросила Шона.

Барри недоуменно уставился на нее, слишком пораженный и уставший, чтобы отвечать.

— Да, — продолжила она. — А я вот не знаю, люблю ли Марка. Может быть, если бы я путешествовала с вами, я была бы с Миком. Или попала бы в группу Идриса Эльбы. Я не знаю, что это — любовь или страх одиночества?

У Барри не было ответа, но вопрос был ему понятен и близок.

— В конце концов, мы с Марком и Хартли попали в очень плохое место. У нас кончился бензин, и мы застряли в одном мотеле. Марк не смог больше сдерживать погоду, он очень старался, но это не его вина. Все боятся. Боятся все и всего. А Марк очень тонко чувствует вещи…

_Это невозможно, это просто невозможно…_

— Так это Марк Мардон причастен… — Барри обвел рукой занесенные снегом деревья, ледяное озеро и снежное поле. — …ко всему этому?

— Я думаю, он просто усиливает это.

Шона пожала плечами. Ветер заметал снегом ее волосы. Она выглядела очень красивой и грустной, и Барри вдруг пожалел, что когда-то запер ее в одиночной камере без суда и следствия.

— Мне кажется, когда Марк сидел в вашей тюрьме, эта энергия… она была заперта в нем и переполняла его, и как только мы оказались снаружи, мы были так напуганы, и он просто взорвался, не в силах сдерживать эту энергию в себе. Он пытался управлять ей, и на какое-то время даже стало чуть теплее, но потом… потом мы вышли за едой, и пришли рейдеры.

Барри проглотил комок в горле.

Шона посмотрела на небо и вытерла слезы. Пора было возвращаться в кемпер.

— Рейдеры хотели, чтобы мы помогли им управлять их людьми. Этот ужасный, отвратительный человек, он называет себя сенатором ДеВо, как будто это что-то значит. Все эти люди на его базе… Он заставляет их поклоняться себе, хотя и говорит, что заботится о них. Он… заставил Марка украсть все тепло в округе и сконцентрировать его на своей территории. Он сказал, что убьет меня и Хартли, если Марк откажется…

— Как ты выбралась оттуда? — Барри шагнул к Шоне, чтобы утешить ее.

Шона покачала головой.

— Они сказали мне, что позволят увидеть Марка, если я приведу к ним… Я не выбралась, Флэш. Прости меня… Я уже связалась с ними.

Сердце Барри забилось в груди так быстро, что он слышал его шум в ушах. Он повернулся к кемперу, чувствуя, как происходит что-то _очень ужасное и неправильное_.

— Я сказала им, что выведу тебя из кемпера и спрятала оружие. Я знала, что ты ничего не сможешь сделать, если они будут угрожать убить Холода. — Голос Шоны дрожал от страха. Она вытащила из уха какое-то устройство. — ДеВо… он хочет поговорить с тобой.


	12. Культ, часть 1

**150 миль до Централ Сити**

_«Здравствуй, Флэш. Тебе, должно быть, любопытно, как мне удалось разыскать тебя…»._

Он вспоминал, о чем говорил ДеВо. В общем-то, Барри больше ничего и не оставалось, кроме как прокручивать в голове его слова. Сейчас Барри мало что мог сделать. Он едва был способен шевельнуться, лежа уже несколько часов на полу куда-то везущего его автомобиля. Нога в тяжелом армейском ботинке упиралась ему в шею, а прямо в лицо был направлен ствол АК-47.

_«Видишь ли, я наткнулся на одну интересную группу людей, скрывавшихся в старой церкви. Вы спасли их от толпы зомби, а я спас их от голодной смерти. Они и рассказали о тебе»._

Придавленный вооруженным охранником, Барри лежал в задней части автомобиля, впереди сидели также вооруженные мужчина и женщина. Барри мог только предположить, что Лена, Лизу и Мика везли в другой машине.

Он надеялся, что Шона не пострадает из-за того, что предупредила его. И в то же время, ему хотелось хорошенько врезать ей.

_«Ты можешь принести этим людям много добра, Флэш. Так же, как и мои представители»._

Его ноги были связаны толстым шнуром, опутывавшим щиколотки, голени и бедра. Шнур впивался в тело и причинял адскую боль. Руки стягивала веревка, а в рот ему запихали пахнущую бензином тряпку. Из-за отвратительного запаха у Барри началась жуткая мигрень, он едва мог дышать.

_«Я просто хочу поговорить»._

Машина вдруг резко остановилась, и женщина, сидящая за рулем, обернулась.

— Мы на месте. Подними Флэша, эти люди понесут его.

— Разве не мы должны нести его? — спросил охранник, держащий ногу на шее Барри.

— Нет, Чак, — ответила женщина тоном, который не оставлял сомнений — она здесь главная. — Флэш опасен. Если он начнет вырываться, может пострадать тот, кто его несет. Просто держи его на прицеле. Хотела бы я посмотреть, этот урод быстрее пули или нет.

Барри посадили, и веревка тут же еще сильнее впилась в тело, вызывая боль в спине. Зажившая лодыжка снова заныла, а на глазах выступили слезы от сдавливающей виски головной боли.

_«Я уверен — мы сможем договориться. Все имеет свою цену. Люди это отрицают, но это так. И поскольку человеческая популяция уменьшилась, люди теперь стоят намного меньше»._

Когда дверь машины открылась, Барри удивленно заморгал — с улицы потянуло теплым воздухом, вокруг росла зеленая трава. Снега не было.

Какого чер…

Здоровенный охранник (Барри не знал, как называть этих людей, все они носили бронежилеты и темную одежду, у каждого из них было оружие) выпрыгнул из остановившегося неподалеку грузовика и, вытащив за собой Лена, толкнул его на землю.

Барри с замиранием сердца следил, как мужчина поднялся на колени, а затем сел. Оглянувшись по сторонам, Лен презрительно сплюнул.

Еще несколько минут назад Барри радовался, что на нем парка, приятно пахнущая Леном, но здесь было около пятнадцати градусов выше нуля, и ему становилось жарко. Он чувствовал себя отвратительно.

Охранник поставил Лена на ноги, а женщина грубо толкнула его в спину по направлению к Барри.

— Неси его, — приказала она.

Нижняя губа Лена была разбита, глаз под рассеченной бровью заплыл и отсвечивал фиолетовым.

— Странные, блядь, у вас кинки, мать вашу, — произнес Лен невероятно спокойным голосом.

Как же приятно было услышать его голос.

Женщина ткнула в него пистолетом, и Лен примирительно поднял руки. Опустившись возле Барри на колени, он провел ладонями по его связанным ногам.

— Слишком туго, — со злостью выплюнул он, его глаза яростно вспыхнули. Боже, Барри никогда не видел его таким озлобленным. — Вряд ли ваш хозяин обрадуется, если придется ампутировать ноги его драгоценному грузу.

— Я знаю, как нужно связывать, — ответила женщина и пнула Лена по ногам. — Я работала в ЦРУ. Теперь бери его и неси.

Лен погладил Барри по волосам и мягко поцеловал его в лоб. Барри закрыл глаза и на секунду представил, что вокруг них никого нет, что боль не пронзает все тело острыми шипами. Лен поднял его и закинул себе на плечо. Связанные руки Барри безвольно опустились вдоль его спины.

— Тьфу, блядь, — поморщившись, пробормотал Чак.

— Не будь гомофобом, — наставительно сказала женщина, как будто это имело какое-то значение.

Лен был очень сильным, и если бы не боль от веревок и упирающееся в живот Барри плечо, Барри, наверное, смог бы оценить это. Лен нес его с легкостью, его дыхание даже не сбилось, несмотря на то, что Барри весил не так уж мало.

Закрыв глаза, Барри попытался сосредоточиться на руках, обхвативших его бедра, и на том, как тепло было вокруг. В какой-то момент Лен споткнулся, и охранник с калашом, шедший рядом, поддержал Барри за плечо. Они шли достаточно долго, и Лен все-таки выдохся. Опустив Барри на каменный холодный пол, он облегченно застонал, его руки дрожали, и Лен в изнеможении упал рядом с Барри.

Барри мог видеть только бетонный пол с лицом Лена перед собой. Он потянулся связанными руками в попытке прикоснуться к нему и дать понять, что он в порядке, и с Леном тоже все будет хорошо. Просто дать немного поддержки, которую Лен всегда давал ему. Но тот не заметил его рук и, поднявшись, сел.

— И что теперь? — Голос Лена эхом разнесся по большому помещению, напоминающему зал суда.

Барри с трудом удалось сесть и оглядеться. Они на самом деле находились в здании суда. Мебель отсутствовала, на стенах висело оружие, мраморный пол был исцарапан в хлам. Там, где раньше висели флаги штата и страны, болталось длинное стеганное одеяло.

Около десяти охранников расположились вокруг. Двое из них обыскивали Мика, и еще двое навели на него пистолеты. Рядом с Лизой стояла женщина и держала нож у ее горла. Лиза с ненавистью смотрела на нее. Четверо охраняли Барри и Лена, а женщина, которая, судя по всему, здесь командовала, замерла возле двери с оружием на изготовке.

— Генерал, — обратился к ней один из охранников. — Нам придется развязать Флэша, чтобы убедиться, что он не вооружен.

— Обыщите сначала остальных, — приказала та.

Мика раздели до белой майки-алкоголички и черных леггинсов, которые Мик надевал под джинсы. Вид у него был довольно-таки нелепый, и Барри рассмеялся бы, если бы не бензиновая тряпка во рту.

Лиза осталась в лонгсливе и рваных найковских шортах. Во всяком случае, две женщины, раздевшие ее, пытались быть вежливыми. Кто бы мог подумать, что у Лизы в лифчике был спрятан маленький револьвер, в волосах — позолоченное лезвие, а в сапоге лежал кастет в форме кошачьей головы? Об этом, скорее всего, не знал даже Лен. Барри сделал мысленную заметку никогда больше не перечить ей.

Лен после обыска сидел в своем черном термобелье. Охранник обнаружил у него что-то вроде светящейся палочки, приклеенной скотчем к спине. Взяв ее в руки, он тут же обморозил пальцы, и Лен ухмыльнулся. В его сапоге нашелся многоцелевой нож, а в другом — отмычки. Из кармана джинсов охранник вытащил презервативы.

Шесть презервативов. Одна из охранниц, пряча взгляд, сразу присвоила их себе. Лену разрешили надеть джинсы обратно.

Несмотря на застилающую мысли пелену боли, Барри смотрел на все это с каким-то болезненным интересом. Для него это было откровением. Неужели Негодяи даже на ночь не расставались со своими игрушками?

У Лена все это время на спине была прилеплена какая-то хрень с температурой абсолютного нуля? Даже когда они занимались сексом? Почему Барри не замечал отмычки и ножа в его ботинках?

Это лишь в очередной раз говорило о том, что Барри проводил время с очень успешными и талантливыми преступниками. Кто вообще мог предположить, что у Мика под яйцами спрятана зажигалка?

— Это напоминает мне о Райкерсе*, — криво усмехнувшись, сказал Мик.

Барри, единственный из них, кто никогда не сидел в тюрьме, почувствовал смущение, когда охранник принялся развязывать ему руки.

Остальные охранники стояли, направив оружие на Негодяев.

— Поторопись, Чак, — сказала генеральша. Она держала на прицеле Барри, и, должно быть, это было почетно.

Чак снял с Барри парку и проверил ее, обнаружив еще одну такую же палочку, вшитую в подкладку.

_А если бы я прикоснулся к ней, когда мы занимались сексом?_ подумал Барри. _Я же ясно дал понять, что не стану терпеть опасного оружия в спальне._

В одном из карманов Чак нашел три презерватива и тут же спрятал их.

— У вас есть еще? — спросила генеральша у Лена, но тот даже не посмотрел на нее, слишком занятый охранниками, стоящими вокруг.

Один из них крепко держал Барри за руки, пока другой обыскивал его красную куртку, оставив Барри в терморубашке. Они сняли с него всю верхнюю одежду — обувь, носки, перчатки и шапку и, казалось, были разочарованы, ничего не найдя. Снова связав ему руки, они стащили с него шорты.

Чак принялся обыскивать его, проводя ладонями по талии и бедрам; от его прикосновений Барри бросало в краску. Чак буквально схватил его за яйца и довольно грубо пошарил у него в паху. Что ж… Мик прятал там зажигалку, но, блядь, это было неприятно и унизительно. Охранник приподнял его, поставив на ноги, и похлопал по заднице, а затем — слава богу — его руки опустились ниже, ощупывая ноги. Ничего не найдя, он поднялся и, пожав плечами, повернулся к генеральше.

— Убедись, что он крепко связан, — сказала она.

Закатив глаза, Чак принялся обматывать шнуром ноги Барри. Грубая веревка снова впилась в тело, и Барри, еле сдерживая слезы, перехватил взгляд Лена. Несколько долгих мгновений они смотрели друг на друга. Он вдруг почувствовал, как сердце сжимается от боли, намного более сильной, чем та, что причиняла веревка и тряпка во рту. Барри не мог использовать свою скорость, чтобы освободиться, веревка поранила бы его, и кого-нибудь из Негодяев могли из-за этого убить. Это приносило страдания. Он был в ловушке.

— Пока не появился ваш бесстрашный лидер, вы не против вытащить кляп изо рта _моего парня_ , пока он не задохнулся? — с ненавистью в голосе произнес Лен.

Впервые кто-то из них сказал «мой парень». Обстановка для этого была не слишком удачной, и Барри пожалел, что Лен не нашел для этого более подходящего момента.

Генеральша бросила на него изучающий взгляд, а затем кивнула Чаку.

Вчера Барри провел два часа в мучительных раздумьях, что сделают Джо Уэст и Генри Аллен, когда он представит их Лену. Теперь же, когда кляп был вытащен, и он смог наконец свести ноющую челюсть и закрыть рот, это уже не казалось самой большой проблемой. Разумеется, известие о том, что Барри встречается с мужчиной, будет для его отца очень неприятным сюрпризом, но, как показывала практика, сейчас существовали проблемы и похуже.

Не говоря уже о том, что все, о ком Барри волновался, могли быть уже мертвы.

Этот безжалостный диктатор, похитивший их, укравший их кемпер и каким-то образом способный управлять мета-людьми, оказался великолепным пинком реальности.

Дерьмовой, очень дерьмовой реальности.

Приложив руку к уху, генеральша кивнула и что-то коротко ответила. Затем она указала на дверь в дальней части помещения, откуда обычно, не будь апокалипсиса, появлялся бы судья.

Вместо судьи вошел лысеющий мужчина с жидкими черными усиками, тощими руками и заметным брюшком. Он был одет в дорогие брюки и дизайнерскую рубашку. Следом за ним с выражением крайнего отвращения на лице шла красивая женщина в длинном платье и с мачете в руках.

— Флэш и компания! — радостно произнес мужчина голосом шоумена начала 90-х. Барри очень надеялся, что этот тип не сумасшедший. — Я сенатор ДеВо, рад приветствовать вас!

Подойдя ближе, он энергично пожал связанные руки Мика, словно политик на выборах, и Барри неожиданно подумал, что все это напоминает какую-то ужасную пародию на фильм «Империя наносит ответный удар». Аналогия была не совсем полной, но почему-то именно эта отсылка к поп-культуре пришла на ум Барри. Вероятно, потому что он проводил некоторые параллели между Ханом Соло и Леном, но зацикливаться на этой мысли Барри не стал.

ДеВо пожал руку и Лизе, заметно задержав пальцы на ее запястьях.

— Убери от меня свои лапы, — зарычала она.

— Не трогай мою сестру, — так же свирепо отчеканил Лен.

ДеВо тут же поднял руки в знак капитуляции.

— Прекращаю, прекращаю. Я не _такой_ правитель.

Женщина в длинном платье позади него закатила глаза.

— Мистер Снарт. — Приблизившись к Лену, ДеВо с энтузиазмом потряс его руку. — Я так много слышал о вас! Знаете, я оказывал кое-какие юридические услуги многим мафиозным семьям в Старлинг Сити и Централ Сити. Вы — настоящая легенда в… эм… своей области. Как и в наши печальные дни. —  _С чего это он такой радостный_ , подумал Барри, нервничая все больше, по мере того, как ДеВо сыпал признаниями в любви Лену. — Я слышал, как вы спасли молоденькую девушку во Фрайоке и несколько семей от целой толпы нежити! Какие приключения у вас были! О, какие приключения! Думаю, это благотворное влияние Флэша.

Мило улыбнувшись, Лен наклонил голову, наблюдая за ДеВо.

— Я заморожу твои ноги и проткну тебя сосулькой, пока…

— Заткните его, — быстро сказал ДеВо.

Один из охранников бросился к Лену, удерживая его голову, а другой, оторвав от лежащей на полу одежды длинный лоскут, засунул его Лену в рот и завязал на затылке.

ДеВо подошел к стулу, на который посадили Барри.

— Понимаю, понимаю. Отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер, мой дорогой Флэш, но если тебя интересуют красивые мужчины, я могу предоставить нескольких в моем маленьком кусочке рая.

Щеки Барри вспыхнули.

— Иди к черту, — сказал он потрескавшимися губами.

ДеВо печально покачал головой.

— Ох уж эти мета-люди. Такие потерянные. Запутавшиеся. Они не понимают, _что_ я могу им предложить, — с грустью сказал он, повернувшись к генеральше, а затем снова обратился к Барри. — За воротами моего поселения — суровая зима. Нет свежих продуктов, никакого удобства повседневной жизни. Нет никого, способного навести порядок. Все, что я хочу — помочь в наши печальные дни достойным людям, чтобы они могли спокойно жить, веря в свой новый дом. Новое общество. Новую жизнь.

— Мы с моими друзьями рассмотрели предложение, и наш ответ — «нет», — заявил Барри.

— Если вы не согласитесь остаться в моем поселении, нам придется использовать ваши ходячие трупы для учебной стрельбы, — со злостью бросил ДеВо. — Так что обдумайте предложение как следует. — Он сделал какой-то жест, и генеральша без слов поняла его. Выйдя вперед, она приказала охране построиться. — Поместите их под стражу, завтра мы проведем с ними испытания.

— Испытания? — повторила Лиза.

— Не ты, дорогуша, — слащаво протянул ДеВо. — Дамы позаботятся о тебе. Мы не можем убивать женщин, когда человечеству нужно восстанавливать популяцию.

Лиза закричала и начала яростно вырываться из рук крепко держащих ее охранников.

— Мы не варвары, мисс Снарт, мы не собираемся… — попытался заверить ее ДеВо, но Лиза выплюнула ему в лицо длинное непечатное ругательство. ДеВо сделал пренебрежительный жест.

— Подготовьте этих мальчиков к бою, и убедитесь в том, что Флэш не сможет двигаться. Отведите его к медсестре, — приказал он.

Барри решил перехватить инициативу Лизы.

— Пошел ты на хуй! — Барри был не слишком хорош в ругательствах, но сейчас он чувствовал некий душевный подъем. — Ты, диктаторская пизда, кусок дерьма, никчемный мудак, ебаный засранец с дешевыми усиками, сраный ублюдок…

Чак снова засунул кляп ему в рот.

Охранники потащили к выходу Мика и Лена. На один короткий миг Барри поймал взгляд Лена. Он выдавал тревогу, растерянность и что-то еще, что Барри не смог прочитать.

Когда Лен исчез за дверью, Барри почувствовал себя по-настоящему одиноким.

***

Понадобилось шесть попыток, чтобы получить правильную дозу седативного средства для Барри. Первая доза сгорела в его организме через несколько минут, и когда у него изо рта вытащили кляп, генеральша сразу поняла, что Барри симулирует.

Он был привязан к койке в какой-то маленькой комнатушке, напоминающей офис деревенского шерифа. Генеральша наблюдала за ним, стоя у двери, двое охранников, Чак, которого Барри уже начинал ненавидеть, и еще один парень, стояли возле койки. Медсестра, неопрятная женщина с сальными волосами под сеточкой, делала ему инъекции. Четвертая доза вырубила Барри почти на тридцать минут. Когда он пришел в себя, его тут же вырвало в стоящее у кровати ведро, при этом сестра хлопала его по спине, а охранники поддерживали его в вертикальном положении.

Барри был очень рад, что ему не хотелось в туалет. Он не мог представить, как сделал бы это, будучи связанным.

Мысль настолько тревожила его, что он испытал даже некоторое облегчение, когда медсестре наконец удалось настроить капельницу с правильной дозировкой препарата, непрерывно поступающего в кровь Барри.

— Этой дозы достаточно, чтобы свалить лошадь. — Голос медсестры был таким же грубым, как и ее внешность. — Препарат будет поступать каждые пять минут, чтобы появился необходимый эффект. Вероятно, мы дважды можем повторить эту процедуру.

— У нас большие запасы этого препарата, — заявила генеральша. — Продолжайте, он будет в порядке.

Когда она приказала Чаку развязать ему ноги, Барри с трудом сдержал рыдания.

Ощущения движения и легкости медленно возвращались его мышцам. Возможность двигать ногами, пусть даже чуть-чуть, приносила невероятное облегчение, хотя все тело ныло от того, что он не мог получить доступ к скорости. Он не знал, сколько понадобится времени, чтобы скорость вернулась, и он смог сбежать и вытащить Негодяев из этого ужасного места.

Насчет побега он не сомневался. Он читал досье Снартов и Мика Рори. Трое преступников возвели побеги из тюрьмы в искусство, и это был лишь вопрос времени и того, насколько быстро Барри сможет нанести удар ДеВо.

— Посадите его в кресло, — приказала генеральша.

Неопрятная медсестра подкатила инвалидное кресло, прикрепив к нему капельницу с седативным. Охранники пересадили Барри в него.

Он чувствовал отвратительную слабость во всем теле. Рука, в которой стоял катетер, была словно неживой, ноги двигались с большим трудом, как будто он смертельно устал. Он едва мог поднять голову.

Седативный, парализующий эффект. Один из способов лишить Барри суперскорости. Перед тем, как провалиться в сон, Барри понял, что ему очень, очень страшно.

***

Когда мягкий шлепок по голове разбудил его, Барри подумал, что проспал всего несколько минут и снова закрыл глаза, отрубаясь. Но шлепок повторился, сопровождаясь странным надоедливым звуком, который, казалось, он слышит уже давно, и лишь ужасная усталость мешала ему сосредоточиться на нем.

С трудом поднявшись, он пошатнулся и ухватился за какой-то предмет.

— Эй, полегче там, — произнес чей-то голос. — Ты чуть не сбил с меня очки.

Потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы Барри смог сфокусировать взгляд и увидеть перед собой человека, сидящего у него в ногах на чем-то вроде раскладной кровати. Когда зрение полностью прояснилось, Барри понял, что в помещении довольно темно.

Единственный источник света — небольшое окошко — находился под самым потолком; за окном, похоже, наступил вечер. Стараясь сориентироваться в темноте, Барри огляделся. Возле стен крохотной комнаты стояли две раскладные кровати, расстояние между которыми не превышало и двух футов. Тусклый свет из окна освещал дверь на противоположной стене. В углу стояло ведро. Больше в комнате ничего не было.

Хартли Рэтэуэй, в поношенной одежде и накинутом на плечи зеленом плаще, сидел на четвереньках у Барри в ногах, как какой-то Тарзан. В сгущающемся сумраке он выглядел чертовски странно.

Барри протянул руку, чтобы потрогать его, хотя и не надеясь на то, что это у него получится. Но у него получилось, он мог двигаться, и даже с большей силой, чем ожидал, он шлепнул Хартли по лицу.

— Блин! — Хартли схватился за нос.

— Извини, — сказал Барри, пытаясь двигать конечностями и чувствуя в них долгожданную свободу. — Я могу двигаться, — с волнением добавил он.

— Похоже на то. — Хартли нахмурился и прислонился к каменной стене. — Они пичкают этим дерьмом всех мета-людей. Какой-то генетический парализатор. Марк тоже был под ним, когда они угрожали Шоне, а потом наоборот, они кололи им Шону. А до этого был еще какой-то десятилетний пацан, который мог перемещать в уме всякую херню. Но его кололи слишком долго, он сбрендил, и… — Хартли замолчал. — Извини, наверняка, ты не хочешь это слушать.

Протянув руки вперед, Барри попытался вызвать вибрацию, но получилось так, словно он просто трясет руками.

— Они забрали мои способности? Они могут это сделать? — пораженно спросил он.

— Ты что, не слышишь, о чем я говорю? Это — парализатор, он блокирует выработку серотонина и ГАМК в твоем мозге, аминокислоты, которая позволяет получить доступ к физической активности, но ты, наверное, понятия не имеешь, что это означает, — усмехнулся Хартли.

— Я закончил университет и работал судмедэкспертом. — Барри решил, что должен встать на защиту своих умственных способностей.

— Мне плевать. Я не собираюсь читать тебе лекцию о высших психических функциях твоих друзей-ебанашек, пока ты не попросишь у меня прощения за то, что провалил мой план мести и не пососешь мне член. — Хартли поправил очки и натянул капюшон на лоб. —  _Флэш_ , — презрительно пробормотал он.

Барри вдруг почувствовал, что краснеет. Хартли был геем, и этот факт о сумасшедшем гении с музыкальными способностями или как там его, вызывал смущение. Барри уставился на дверь их камеры.

— Они появятся утром, принесут нам еду, а затем приложат все усилия, чтобы убедить тебя работать с ними, пока эти лекарства не доконали тебя.

Гений со вздохом перебрался на свою кровать.

— Ты был прав насчет Уэллса, — сказал Барри.

— Я прав во всем.

Барри опустил голову на жесткий матрас. Вряд ли он сможет заснуть после всех этих лекарств. С другого конца комнаты послышался писк, напоминающий крысиный. Да он теперь вообще не сомкнет глаз.

Он подложил под голову руку вместо подушки. Ноги от веревок все еще болели, должно быть, этот генный парализатор блокировал и его способность к быстрому исцелению. Может быть, тогда ему удастся набрать вес? Хотя бы пару лишних фунтов. Вероятно, ему стоит попросить у ДеВо молочные коктейли и сливочное печенье, когда они встретятся.

— Ну, ты извинился, теперь будешь сосать мой член? — послышался в тишине голос Хартли.

Барри приподнял голову и кинул на него сердитый взгляд.

— Нет.

Хартли пожал плечами.

— Попытка не пытка. Ты единственный красавчик, которого притащили сюда, за долгие месяцы.

— У меня есть парень, — сказал Барри. Уж если Лен сообщил это их врагам, у Барри было право говорить так.

Спустя неделю с тех пор, как они вместе.

Но этот проклятый апокалипсис вокруг… Барри чувствовал, что _имеет право_ на что-то нормальное. Он заслужил роман. Он заслужил секс. Ему пришлось иметь дело с толпой зомби и каннибалами, и вот теперь какое-то шизанутое мета-человеческое поселение. Барри заслужил право на что-то безрассудное и глупое, как, например, назвать Леонарда Снарта своим парнем.

_Почему я ищу себе оправдания?_ подумал Барри.

Хартли удивленно приподнялся на кровати. Капюшон слетел с его головы. Барри заметил, что очки, криво сидящие на его носу, были разбиты.

— Ты шутишь.

Казалось, Хартли сейчас взорвется от злости.

Барри закатил глаза.

— И зачем, по-твоему, мне шутить?

— Вселенная ненавидит меня! — застонал Хартли. Он упал на кровать и закрыл голову руками. — Первый гей, которого я встречаю в апокалипсис, лакомый кусочек с суперспособностями, и он не один.

— Во-первых, я бисексуал, — резко поправил его Барри, — а во-вторых…

Хартли перебил его.

— Я заперт в этой дыре уже несколько месяцев, хотя я даже не мета-человек! Очевидно, быть просто гением недостаточно для этого троглодита ДеВо! Вся моя компания — это крыса! А теперь еще и парень, который не будет сосать мой член! Не так я представлял себе свои молодые годы.

— Если ты еще раз в одном предложении упомянешь меня и свой член, клянусь, я тебе врежу. Есть у меня способности или нет, я ударю тебя в лицо.

Барри не требовалось напоминание о том, что еще вчера у него во рту действительно был член. Это его смущало.

_И почему я вообще сказал ему, что у меня есть парень?_

— Отлично, — небрежно бросил Хартли.

_Я знаю, почему. Потому что я счастлив. Потому что… у меня бабочки порхают в груди?_

Барри только так мог описать нервное ощущение, когда хотелось одновременно блевать и смеяться. Он был в плену у диктатора-психопата, не знал, все ли хорошо с Леном, Лизой и Миком, но разве кто-нибудь смог бы понять его, если бы он сказал, что чувствует себя как будто пьяным, только потому, что Лен назвал его своим парнем?

— И какой же он, этот твой парень? — спросил Хартли.

Барри взглянул на Крысолова, вспомнив, что именно такое прозвище Циско дал Хартли. Тот с несчастным видом лежал на кровати и играл полами своего плаща.

_Постойте-ка, Хартли что-то говорил о крысе?_

Барри хмыкнул и уставился в потолок. Там ничего не было видно, и он перевел взгляд на лунный свет, падающий из окна.

— Я серьезно, Флэш, — раздраженно сказал Хартли.

Барри никогда… не говорил о Лене. Мик и Лиза, разумеется, знали его, и, к сожалению, в значительной степени были осведомлены о том, что происходило между ним и Барри. К тому же, они оба были друзьями Лена, а не Барри. В прошлом Барри обязательно обзвонил бы всех друзей, рассказывая о том, как выглядит предмет его желаний, во что он одевается, и насколько хорош с ним секс (это только самым близким друзьям, конечно). 

Барри только что понял, как он сейчас одинок.

Рядом не существовало ни одного человека, кому он мог бы рассказать о подслушанном разговоре Лена и Лизы. Ему не с кем было посплетничать о том, как Лен «предложил свои услуги» (нет, серьезно, он обязательно напомнит Лену об этом, когда у него появится шанс), или о том, как Лен поцеловал его, когда пытался отвлечь от боли, или о том, как они занимались сексом в первый раз…

Барри хотелось поговорить о Лене. Даже с Хартли.

— Ну… он сильный и самоуве…

Хартли тут же прервал его.

— Насколько сильный? По характеру или внешне? Халк Хоган или Адам Левин?

— Эм… ну, не как Стив Остин, конечно… — Барри понятия не имел, почему вдруг вспомнил Стива Остина. — Знаешь… мускулистый, но не накаченный.

— Понял, продолжай.

— Хм… Он на самом деле поддерживает меня… Он не такой плохой, каким кажется на первый взгляд, хотя и скрывает это. Я не знаю, почему Лен так делает. Он всегда притворяется, надевая на себя эту маску, но когда он наедине со мной, он совсем другой. Я имею в виду… он тот же самый, но совсем не плохой парень.

— Мило, — согласился Хартли. — У него кожаная куртка и темные волосы?

Барри почувствовал, как горит его лицо. Хартли не тот человек, перед которым стоило бы откровенничать, и все же, Барри было необходимо с кем-то поговорить, коротая бессонную ночь.

— Он носит свою глупую пушистую парку и думает, что это круто. Раньше у него была очень короткая стрижка, но сейчас волосы немного отросли. Мне кажется, его нужно снова подстричь, потому что…

— Ладно, вернемся к телосложению этого парня. — Хартли нарисовал в воздухе какую-то сложную фигуру. — Как он выглядит?

— Ну… — протянул Барри, немного раздосадованный из-за того, что его прервали. — У него темно-русые волосы и голубые глаза. Пара татуировок.

— Мне кажется, я выразился достаточно понятно, Флеш, — со вздохом сказал Хартли. — Я тут сижу в одиночестве уже несколько месяцев. Не мог бы ты быть так любезен дать мне некоторые детали?

— Вообще-то, — заметил Барри, не понимая, о чем говорит Хартли, — ты встречал его раньше.

— Да, мне приходилось встречаться со многими геями по работе, — пожал плечами Хартли.

— Ты видел Леонарда Снарта.

Хартли огорченно застонал.

— Он _гей_? Ты шутишь?

— А что?

Барри понятия не имел, из-за чего теперь расстроился Хартли, и ему уже надоело потакать его прихотям.

— Он такой горячий! Черт возьми! Я должен был флиртовать с ним, и насрать на все эти правила приличия! Мне нужно было спросить, считает ли он меня сексуальным красавчиком в костюме, но я подумал, что его это взбесит. Какой блядский облом!

Хартли со стоном закрыл лицо ладонями.

— Пожалуйста, перестань говорить о том, как ты хотел соблазнить моего парня, — сурово сказал Барри, но на самом деле он произносил эти слова с приятным чувством удовлетворения.

— Я чертовски хочу соблазнить твоего парня.

— Хартли, мои намерения врезать тебе по-прежнему на сто процентов вероятны.

Хартли вздохнул и перекатился на бок, рассматривая Барри.

— Ты можешь меня обвинить в том, что я завидую? Я один уже хуй знает, сколько времени. Мне пришлось провести первый месяц апокалипсиса, наблюдая за тем, как Шона и Марк водят хороводы, и всю остальную часть времени я сижу здесь с _крысой_. Зато мой смертельный враг без проблем находит себе парня для перепихона.

Казалось, злость Хартли не оставляла никакой возможности для понимания и сочувствия, но Барри очень хорошо понимал его сейчас.

— Мне жаль, — сказал он. — Я догадываюсь, что ты чувствуешь. Весь этот бардак… — Теперь была его очередь нарисовать в воздухе что-то загадочное. — …Намного труднее пережить, если нет никого рядом.

— Я просто устал от одиночества, — пробормотал Хартли.

На какое-то время в комнате воцарилась тишина. Натянув капюшон на лицо, Хартли отвернулся к стене.

— У тебя вообще никого нет? — наконец нарушил тишину Барри, вдруг понимая, скольких людей не хватало ему сейчас в его собственной жизни.

На мгновение он даже позавидовал Лену. Все, о ком он заботился, всегда находились рядом с ним. Даже его увлечение, Барри, и то был рядом. Лен, вероятно, был самым счастливым ублюдком в мире.

— Наверное, мне стоило бы волноваться о моей семье, но я не видел родителей уже несколько лет, — задумчиво ответил Хартли. — Меня беспокоит Чемпионат мира.

Барри удивленно посмотрел на него.

— Бейсбол. Что теперь с бейсболом? Неужели все мои любимые команды мертвы? Я знаю, может, это уже неважно, и мое подсознание просто проецирует заботы на посторонние объекты, но реально… Что, блядь, теперь будет с бейсболом?

— Я провел слишком много времени, надеясь, что со Скарлет Йохансон все хорошо, — неожиданно для себя сказал Барри.

Хартли усмехнулся на его слова, и Барри в ответ невольно улыбнулся. Это было как-то… по-дружески, даже если Хартли Рэтэуэй и оставался… ну… в общем, Хартли. Барри заводил очень странных друзей в апокалипсис.

— А кто сейчас будет работать над исследованием стволовых клеток? Изучать молекулярный синтез? Межвидовые связи?

— А морская полиция еще будет?

— Мне было доподлинно известно, что одна исследовательская компания разрабатывала лекарство от рака, с очень позитивным прогнозом.

— Как думаешь, в мире остались еще ниндзя? Может быть, когда-нибудь кто-то напишет книгу о том, как ниндзя сражались с зомби?

— А как же мои собственные проекты? Блядь, мои исследования в психологии и результаты изучения звуковых волн… все теперь просто сгниет.

— У тебя на самом деле здесь есть крыса?

— Да. Крысы — очень умные существа.

— Не вздумай показывать ее мне.

— Ее зовут…

— Даже не смей знакомить нас.

__________________________________  
* «Райкерс» — остров-тюрьма в проливе Ист-Ривер, относящийся к городу Нью-Йорк


	13. Культ, часть 2

**150 миль до Централ Сити**

Барри проснулся от того, что Хартли тряс его за плечо. У двери раздавался какой-то шум, судя по всему, ее открывали.

Он с трудом поднялся с кровати, потому что ноги дрожали. Этот парализатор делал его очень слабым даже для обычного человека. Хотя, возможно, Барри всегда был слабым без свой скорости и просто забыл, каково это — быть долговязым, неуклюжим рохлей с плохой координацией.

Барри с тоской посмотрел на стоящее в углу ведро — ему нужно было в туалет, но дверь тут же открылась. За ней стоял вчерашний охранник Чак, держащий АК-47.

— Вам двоим лучше ничего не делать, — проворчал он.

Хартли поморщился и посмотрел на Барри.

— Я ненавижу его. Я ненавижу его словарный запас.

— Заткнись Рэтэуэй, я за Флэшем.

Прихвостень ДеВо направил автомат на Хартли, и тот сразу поднял руки.

— Ладно. 

Барри направился к выходу, а оружие теперь целилось ему в голову.

— Стоять, — приказал охранник и кивнул кому-то позади себя. Чуть отступив, он пропустил в комнату женщину с ужасным шрамом, пересекающим глаз. Она бросила к ногам Хартли веревку и наручники.

— Надень на него наручники спереди. ДеВо хочет, чтобы Флэш мог пользоваться руками, — монотонно произнесла она. — Затем свяжи ему лодыжки так, чтобы он смог идти.

— Сексуальненько, — сказал Хартли и поднял наручники с пола.

Барри со вздохом вытянул руки вперед. Хартли защелкнул наручники, и Чак проверил, достаточно ли туго они охватывают запястья. Затем Хартли перемотал щиколотки Барри веревкой, оставив свободное пространство, чтобы можно было сделать шаг, и Чак снова подергал веревку, проверяя. Стоя перед Барри на коленях, Хартли задрал голову и усмехнулся.

— Я чувствую, мы очень хорошо узнаем друг друга, — с усмешкой протянул он.

Чак пнул его в голень.

— Закрой пасть, Рэтэуэй.

Хартли взвыл и схватился за ногу.

— Ублюдок.

— Напряги мозги, Рэтэуэй, — бросила женщина со шрамом, не спуская глаз с Барри. — Генерал начинает сомневаться, что ты знаешь, как починить эти солнечные батареи.

— Если бы мне дали поработать больше, чем два часа в день, может, у них бы уже был этот гребаный генератор! — взорвался Хартли.

— Просто предупреждаю, — равнодушно продолжила она. — Ты ведь знаешь, что долго не продержишься _во дворе_.

Хартли побледнел.

Барри ничего не слышал ни о каком дворе.

— Что за двор? — спросил он.

— Заткнись и шагай вперед, Флэш, — гаркнул Чак и ткнул его дулом между лопатками.

Дернувшись и осторожно переступая связанными ногами, Барри вышел в коридор. Наручники уже начинали тяготить его.

— ДеВо хочет поговорить с тобой. — Женщина со шрамом вела его мимо большого помещения с офисными кабинками. Барри не ошибся, прежде здесь была какая-то контора. Везде царил беспорядок, валялись бумаги и канцелярские принадлежности. Барри показалось, что он в какой-то Сумеречной Зоне. Все вокруг казалось каким-то _предапокалиптическим_. Они прошли через конференц-зал по ужасно вытоптанному ковролину. Кое-где на стенах в беспорядке висели дешевые репродукции.

— Небольшой совет, — снова начала женщина.

— Перестань давать советы заключенным, — перебил ее Чак.

Женщина смерила его презрительным взглядом, который казался совершенно диким из-за покрывавшего почти половину лица шрама.

— ДеВо — человек, который любит делать подарки тем, кто внимательно слушает его и молчит. И он умеет затыкать тех, кто так не делает. Я видела многих людей, которые, попав сюда, начинали понапрасну тратить время, беспокоясь о своих семьях и забывая об инстинкте самосохранения. ДеВо хочет заполучить тебя, но он не нуждается в тебе, и он об этом знает.

Кивнув, Барри спросил:

— Что такое «двор»?

Чак снова ткнул его в спину автоматом, но женщина, казалось, обдумывает его вопрос. Они дошли до лестницы, возле которой стоял еще один охранник, в котором Барри с удивлением разглядел девочку лет двенадцати. Та, помахивая маленьким револьвером, угрюмо посмотрела на Барри.

— Это полигон, — сказала женщина со шрамом. — Для мужчин. У нас достаточно еды, но ДеВо настаивает на том…

— Человек, который не может отбиться от толпы ходунков, не имеет права оставаться здесь, — прорычал Чак. — ДеВо _прав_.

— Конечно, ДеВо прав, — с фальшивой убежденностью ответила женщина. — Я просто объясняю Флэшу, что такое двор.

— Неважно, Рэйчел, — сердито сказал Чак, — этот фрик все равно не будет проходить испытания.

Ее пальцы, сжимающие оружие, побелели, но она промолчала.

Обойдя лестницу, они очутились возле двери, и Рэйчел открыла ее грубым толчком. Придерживая дверь, она пропустила Барри вперед, и он оказался на улице.

Каким же странным казалось царящее вокруг лето: ярко-зеленая трава с клевером и одуванчиками, в изобилии растущими на поляне; деревья, стоящие возле зданий, некоторые из них были покрыты желтыми листьями, на других только распускались почки, а остальные стояли голыми, как будто они все еще не могли решить, какое сейчас время года.

Кольцо из трейлеров и фургонов окружало небольшую площадку, очевидно, это было что-то вроде центра города. С правого края поселения стояло муниципальное здание, в которое, как предположил Барри, их привезли поначалу. Напротив него располагался офис шерифа. Здание, из которого они только что вышли, представляло собой невзрачный двухэтажный дом, дорога от него вела к небольшому торговому центру. Неподалеку виднелся «Старбакс», а за ним — длинные полосы самых разнообразных зданий, переоборудованных под жилье. Под конвоем направившись к этим домам, Барри заметил, что на противоположной стороне поляны импровизированный забор из машин прерывался, открывая проезд к шоссе и образуя что-то вроде контрольно-пропускного пункта. Его охраняли несколько мужчин на грузовике.

Если бы способности все еще были у него, Барри бы с легкостью мог схватить Лена, Лизу и Мика и просто помчаться туда. Конечно, оставался вопрос, как они смогут выжить на лютом морозе без их кемпера, которого, кстати, нигде не было видно. Но прекрасная фантазия все равно грела душу.

По улицам городка разгуливало много людей. Большинство из них было не вооружено, и, казалось, никакого неравенства между охранниками в боевой амуниции и одетыми в грязную одежду работягами, не существовало.

Вероятно, где-то здесь был сад. Барри заметил, что основная вереница людей направлялась куда-то за торговый центр, и предположил, что сад именно там.

Барри вели к «Старбаксу».

 _Конечно, логово зла — «Старбакс»,_ подумал он. Жаль, что рядом не было Айрис, она бы оценила шутку. Засмеявшись, она бы сказала, что настоящий кофе можно выпить только в «Джиттерс».

Мысли об Айрис принесли грусть, как будто она ушла навсегда. Хоть Барри теперь и не одолевали желания чего-то романтического между ними, она все равно оставалась его лучшим другом, самым близким человеком. Он чувствовал, как болезненно сжимается в груди при мысли о том, что Айрис где-то там, и он не может ее защитить.

Он жалел, что не набрался смелости и не сказал ей, что они с Эдди отличная пара и очень подходят друг другу, и это вовсе не ее вина, что Барри одинок и несчастен. Им просто не суждено быть вместе. Он любил Айрис и знал, что у нее тоже есть к нему чувства, но это совсем не означало, что они должны быть вместе.

Очевидно, судьба была более благосклонна к Барри и _Капитану Холоду_ , что на самом деле по-прежнему казалось довольно странным. Барри хотелось, чтобы Айрис встретилась с Леном, ему хотелось бы услышать, что она думает о его бывшем заклятом враге и нынешнем парне. Он отдал бы все, чтобы только узнать, считает ли она, что Барри сделал глупость, или Лен действительно подходит ему.

Женщина — Рэйчел — открыла перед Барри дверь «Старбакса», а Чак в очередной раз подтолкнул его стволом калаша.

— Мне никогда не нравился «Старбакс», — пробормотал Барри, зайдя внутрь. В помещении было сумрачно, и ему потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы привыкнуть к темноте.

— Очень жаль, — тут же послышался голос ДеВо. — В любом случае, я угощу тебя кофе.

Оглянувшись, Барри заметил его, сидящего за угловым столиком с маленькой чашкой в руках. ДеВо был одет во вчерашний костюм, и позади него стояла та же самая женщина в длинном вечернем платье, которое смотрелось здесь совершенно неуместно. Она держала в руках поднос с кофейником и пакетиками с сухими сливками и сахаром. В дальнем конце зала сидела генеральша с привычным угрюмым видом и чашкой в руках.

— Подойди, сядь, — дружелюбно сказал ДеВо.

Неловко переступая связанными ногами, Барри подошел к столику и сел напротив человека, держащего его в плену. Много вопросов крутилось у него в голове, но он помнил, о чем говорила Рэйчел. Стоило к ней прислушаться.

Красивая женщина в вечернем платье поставила перед ним кружку, на которой черными буквами было написано «Лучший в мире босс». Налив в нее кофе, она равнодушно спросила:

— Сливки и сахар?

— Эм… да.

Барри не знал, как справится с тем, чтобы с закованными руками насыпать ингредиенты в кружку, однако женщина сделала это сама. Поочередно разорвав пакетики, она высыпала их содержимое в кружку, помешала, а затем аккуратно положила ложку на стол.

— Дорогая, — обратился к ней ДеВо, — подай нам завтрак, когда он будет готов. Женщина кивнула и удалилась. — Ну, а теперь. — ДеВо повернулся к Барри. — Я надеюсь, что мы откровенно поговорим с тобой. И для начала я представлюсь. Ты можешь называть меня Клиффорд.

— Меня зовут Бартоломью, — сказал Барри.

ДеВо нахмурился.

— Я думал, ты Флэш.

— Флэшем меня называют, когда я в костюме. — Барри сделал глоток ужасного, горького и безвкусного напитка, но — черт — это был настоящий кофе. — Как, например, и Стрелу.

— Бартоломью, — повторил ДеВо. — Язык сломаешь. Я буду называть тебя Барт.

Барри поморщился.

— Итак, Барт, — продолжил ДеВо, очевидно, довольный собой, — что ты думаешь о моем маленьком поселении? У нас есть свежие продукты, мы собираем прекрасный урожай овощей почти каждую неделю, а целая армия квалифицированных бойцов защищает нас от нежити и разных непрошенных налетчиков. Твои приятели, очень способные человеческие существа, Марк Мардон и Шона Баэз… мы довольно успешно сработались, хотя, поначалу они так же артачились, как и ты.

— Шона сказала, что ты угрожал убить Марка, если она не приведет нас к тебе, — не сдержался Барри.

— Что ж, это действительно так, — согласился ДеВо, ничуть не смутившись. — И мы можем сделать то же самое с мистером Снартом. Мне вот интересно — может, ты рассмотришь вариант с Хартли?

— Какой вариант? — озадаченно спросил Барри.

— Ну, если ты, конечно, не сильно привязан к мистеру Снарту. Видишь ли, у Леонарда Снарта совершенно порочная репутация, и мне не хотелось бы иметь с ним дело. Он использует Мика Рори в своих целях, парень легко поддается манипулированию, и, в конце концов, с ним можно поладить. Мисс Снарт — очень красивая и… упорная женщина. А вот с Леонардом Снартом могут возникнуть проблемы, и я предпочел бы избавиться от него, если это не имеет для тебя никакого значения.

Ладони Барри замерли на кофейной чашке. ДеВо прищурился, словно пытаясь прочитать его.

— Такие люди, как Леонард Снарт, — продолжил он как ни в чем не бывало, — приносят большие неприятности. Хартли — очень милый джентльмен. Я знаю еще одного мужчину в моем поселении, который может приятно провести время с кем угодно, если тебе захочется чего-то еще. Так что ты думаешь об этом, Барт?

ДеВо просил разрешения _убить_ Лена.

Когда Барри смог говорить, его голос задрожал.

— Я привязан к нему, — быстро сказал он. — Очень привязан. Это имеет для меня большое значение. Пожалуйста… — Сейчас в его голосе звучало отчаяние. — Не убивай его.

ДеВо пожал плечами.

— Что ж, прекрасно. Хотя, тут уже от меня не зависит — выживут ли мистер Снарт или мистер Рори во дворе. У нас существуют традиции.

— Это… там, где… — начал осторожно Барри. — Мужчины сражаются с ходунками?

— Только для того, чтобы убедиться, что в наших рядах нет слабаков, — спокойно ответил ДеВо. — Мы не можем тратить впустую нашу еду. — Он провел пальцем по своим усикам и кинул голодный взгляд на дверь, за которой скрылась женщина в вечернем платье. — А теперь я могу что-нибудь сделать для тебя, мой дорогой мальчик? Чтобы ты с большим энтузиазмом присоединился к моей семье?

Барри пожалел о том, что в его ухе нет наушника с голосами Циско и Кейтлин. Ему нужен был совет. Он просто не знал, что ответить человеку перед ним. Спятившему похитителю, монстру, который почему-то имел в своем распоряжении целую вооруженную армию и держал Барри и Негодяев в заложниках.

— Моя семья осталась в Централ Сити, — медленно начал он. — Если ты позволишь, мы найдем их и вернемся сюда. Здесь хорошо и безопасно, так что — почему бы и нет?

Конечно, Барри не собирался возвращаться в это ужасное место. И особенно привозить сюда Айрис или Кейтлин. Его очень пугало то, что большинство попадавшихся ему на глаза женщин были изуродованы, за исключением молодых девушек, как и то, что одной из них, выглядящей очень несчастной, приходилось носить утром вечернее платье. К тому же, Барри сомневался в том, что Циско, Джо или его отец смогут выдержать какое бы то ни было крещение, через которое должен был… пройти Лен.

— Если они остались в городе, то, скорее всего, уже мертвы, — в каком-то безумном восторге сказал ДеВо. — Ты знаешь историю. Города всегда падали первыми.

— Избавь Лена и Мика от испытания.

— Я уже говорил, не в моих силах сделать это. Каждый мужчина должен пройти через испытание.

Внезапно протянув руку, ДеВо положил ее Барри на запястье.

— Мне очень жаль, Барт, мальчик мой. Это зависит только от твоих друзей — выживут ли они сегодня. Но я обещаю, если мистер Снарт останется жив, я тут же пришлю его к тебе.

Руки Барри дрожали, и это не имело никакого отношения к его суперскорости. Он был до чертиков напуган. Он ничего не мог сделать, чтобы защитить свою семью, друзей. Они были слишком далеко, и Барри понятия не имел, что с ними сейчас. Что произошло с тюрьмой, в которой сидел его отец? Что с Джо Уэстом? Все ли хорошо с Айрис? А с Циско? С Кейтлин? Как насчет Оливера, Фелисити и Рэя? Блядь, он даже не знал, _что сейчас с Леном_.

— Я могу присутствовать, когда это произойдет? — тихо спросил он.

Он чувствовал себя таким слабым. Он не мог без своей силы защитить Негодяев, спасти их. Как будто он стоял на краю пропасти, и у него не было возможности отступить. Он просто стоял и смотрел в бездну, в ожидании, когда земля под ним обвалится, и он упадет.

— Боюсь, что нет, — спокойно протянул ДеВо. — Это довольно грязное зрелище, если человек не проходит испытания. Ты же знаешь, как нежить набрасывается на жертву. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты видел, как съедят твоего любовника.

Руки дрожали все сильнее, наручники начали позвякивать. Барри едва мог дышать. Глаза жгло, он чувствовал, что еще чуть-чуть, и он взорвется.

—  _Пожалуйста_ , не надо, — с трудом выговорил он. Он знал, что умоляет, но ему было все равно. — Отпусти Лена. Я буду твоим спидстером. Я сделаю все, что ты хочешь.

_Я не могу потерять его._

— Как я уже сказал, мне жаль, но этого я сделать не могу, — со вздохом сказал ДеВо. — Все мужчины должны пройти двор. Если я сделаю исключение для кого-то без серьезного основания, может возникнуть бунт. Мне и так было тяжело убедить всех, что ты, Марк и Хартли слишком ценны для нашей общины, чтобы рисковать вами. Не могу же я сказать им, что ваша маленькая банда не будет проходить испытания только из-за какого-то гейского любовного романчика.

Барри сдержал слезы, представив, как ударит ДеВо кулаком в лицо. Он будет бить его быстро и со всей силы. Так, что через несколько секунд его лицо станет неузнаваемым. ДеВо заплатит за все — за каждый синяк на лице Лена, за мучения Лизы, за то, что Барри пришлось умолять его.

— Если Лен умрет, я ничего не сделаю для тебя, — спокойно произнес он. — Мне плевать, что со мной станет. Если Лен умрет, ты будешь повинен в этом.

ДеВо равнодушно пожал плечами, и Барри вспомнил о том, что говорила Рэйчел. «ДеВо хочет заполучить тебя, но он не нуждается в тебе и знает об этом».

— За Леонарда Снарта. — ДеВо поднял кружку в воздух. — За то, чтобы он пережил предстоящую… — Он посмотрел на часы. — О! Уже _текущую_ схватку во дворе.

Все внутри Барри мучительно сжалось. В груди бухало сердце, а руки дрожали так, что бряканье наручников сбивало ритм.

— Ну же, Барт, мальчик мой, — произнес ДеВо, протягивая ему свою чашку. — Ты должен чокнуться со мной, иначе это не тост.

Барри попытался, но слабость в руках и охватывающий его отчаянный ужас мешали сделать это.

— Я надеюсь, тебе правильно рассчитали дозу успокоительных, — с беспокойством посмотрел на него ДеВо. — Я не хотел бы потерять одного из моих суперлюдей.

Барри поднял дрожащие руки к лицу.

Лен боролся за свою жизнь _прямо сейчас_. Лен. Единственный, кто делал этот апокалипсис терпимым. Единственный, кто отвлекал его от всего этого дерьма. Когда они были вместе, Барри думал только об их отношениях. В эти мгновения ему было плевать на то, как рушился мир вокруг, самыми важными вещами казались признания отцу о том, что он с Леном, или то, как губы Лена всякий раз кривятся в ухмылке, когда он говорит что-то умное.

Лен _нужен_ ему. Барри не знал, что будет без него делать.

— Хочешь воспользоваться туалетом? — вдруг спросила Рэйчел. Барри совсем забыл о ней.

— Нет, все хорошо, — ответил ДеВо, как будто вопрос был адресован ему. Как будто весь мир вращался вокруг него.

 _Эгоистичный ублюдок, помешанный только на себе_ , подумал Барри.

— Да, — сказал он. Ему хотелось хоть на несколько минут избавиться от ДеВо.

Схватив его за шкирку, Рэйчел приподняла его. На шатающихся ногах Барри встал, изо всех сил пытаясь не упасть.

Может быть, зомби рвут Лена на куски в это мгновение, а он просто ждет завтрака с Клиффордом ДеВо.

— Вперед.

Рэйчел положила руку ему на плечо, подталкивая к выходу. Чак последовал за ними, целясь прямо в голову Барри.

Они зашли в мужской туалет. Подведя Барри к писсуару, Рэйчел отвернулась. Чак все так же продолжал держать ствол у его головы.

Барри уже было все равно. Он быстро использовал писсуар, не обращая внимание на смотрящего на него охранника. Подойдя к раковине, он открыл кран. Конечно, вода не полилась.

— Есть салфетки, — грубо сказал Чак.

Барри увидел лежащую на раковине упаковку. Он вытер руки и бросил салфетку в ведро.

— С ДеВо трудно говорить, — заметила Рэйчел, повернувшись к Барри. — У него нет сочувствия к людям.

— И поэтому все в нашем городе живы, — раздраженно добавил Чак.

— Что происходит во дворе? — Его душила ярость, он чувствовал, как страх в груди вдруг превратился в отвращение и ненависть. Обезображенное ударами лицо ДеВо вновь всплыло перед глазами. Барри никогда прежде не позволял себе думать о таких вещах, но… Лен мог умереть. Лиза была неизвестно где, Мик... возможно, и он не переживет двор. ДеВо устроил все это. Он заставил каждого пройти этот ад, и каждый выживший был благодарен и боялся идти против него.

— Тебя ставят в траншею, — равнодушно начала Рэйчел. — Десять футов глубиной, размером с ринг для боев без правил. У тебя есть возможность выбрать оружие — нож, мачете или бейсбольную биту. Если справишься с одним зомби, выпускают сразу двоих, потом троих…

— Нужно замочить шестерых, в общей сложности, — с гордостью добавил Чак. — Я сделал своих топором.

Это происходило с Леном прямо сейчас, а Барри даже не мог увидеть это.

— Как часто умирают люди? — спросил он.

— В большинстве случаев, — ответила Рэйчел. — Тебе нужно вернуться к ДеВо. Он хочет позавтракать с тобой. Он думает, что ты чистенький.

Слово было странным, и в то же время каким-то соответствующим ситуации. «Чистенький». Как будто мета-люди — просто забавные игрушки в его коллекции.

— Хорошо.

Барри вышел из туалета самостоятельно. ДеВо все так же сидел за столом, женщина в вечернем платье поставила перед ним две дымящиеся тарелки и стаканы с водой. ДеВо, увлеченный едой, даже не посмотрел на Барри, когда он сел на свое место. В тарелках лежали драники, тосты с джемом и кусочки банана. Первая настоящая еда за все время апокалипсиса, но Барри знал, что не сможет к ней притронуться.

Если ДеВо хочет свою собственную коллекцию игрушек из мета-людей, Барри согласен на это. Неважно, что ему потребуется сделать для побега.

— Хочешь что-нибудь узнать обо мне? — спросил Барри.

ДеВо широко улыбнулся.

— О, да! — Прожевав, он сделал глоток воды.

Барри дотянулся до своего стакана. Вода приятно скользнула в горло.

— Как ты получил свои способности?

— В меня ударило молнией.

— Удивительно! Просто удивительно! — воскликнул ДеВо. — И насколько быстро ты бегаешь?

— Я могу преодолеть звуковой барьер.

Барри отвечал на его вопросы, мешая правду и ложь. Когда он дошел до случая с Мардоном, рассказывая о том, как победил его, ДеВо пораженно уставился на него, слушая рассказ о торнадо.

Улыбка не покидала его лица.

***

После завтрака с ДеВо, Рэйчел и Чак повели его на прогулку. Они трижды обошли офисное здание, и в конце концов Барри так устал, что ему пришлось опереться на плечо Рэйчел.

Его привели обратно в клетку, Хартли там не было. Барри вспомнил, что Хартли работал над солнечными батареями. Должно быть, сейчас чертов гений занимался именно этим.

Если они смогут сбежать отсюда, они обязательно захватят Хартли с собой. Шону и Марка тоже. Несмотря ни на что, никто из них не заслуживал быть игрушкой Клиффорда ДеВо.

Едва войдя в комнату, Барри в изнеможении упал на свою кровать.

— За дверью всегда дежурит охрана, — напомнила Рэйчел перед тем, как закрыть дверь. — Если хочешь, чтобы тебе принесли еду или вынесли использованное ведро, крикни.

— ДеВо сказал, что если Лен пройдет испытания, он разрешит ему увидеться со мной.

Барри не знал, слышала ли его Рэйчел. Она просто закрыла дверь, и Барри остался в одиночестве.

Если не считать крысы, которая сейчас сидела на кровати Хартли.

Она спокойно вытирала маленькими лапками свою мордочку. Ее мех был коричневого цвета, а на одной из лапок болталось пластиковое колечко. Заметив взгляд Барри, крыса дернула носом и уставилась на него с необъяснимым выражением.

Барри наблюдал, как крыса шурует на кровати Хартли, судя по всему, ощущая себя довольно комфортно. Она металась между дырой, прогрызенной в матрасе, и какими-то лежащими на нем крошками. Барри вдруг подумал о том, что если бы у него никого не было, он бы наверное тоже подружился с крысой.

— Я забыл спросить у Хартли, как тебя зовут, — сказал Барри крысе.

Голый хвост крысы дернулся, и она остановилась, привлеченная голосом. Барри очень хотелось погладить ее, но он решил подождать возвращения Хартли. Вдруг крыса была недружелюбной.

— Знаешь, нас ведь никто не предупредил, — снова обратился к ней Барри. Крыса понюхала воздух и начала грызть матрас. — Когда мы узнали о Человеке в Плаще и N-девайсе, мы ничего не поняли. Я побежал в Нью-Мексико, но каждый раз застревал в этой чертовой глуши, в Индиане. А потом появились ожившие мертвецы. Что я мог сделать? Самый быстрый человек на Земле, я не смог остановить его.

Крысе было совершенно наплевать на Барри. Она была сосредоточена на том, чтобы уничтожить матрас.

— Может, это было неизбежно, и только Хэл Джордан может спасти нас? И может мне надо перестать разговаривать с крысой?

Вздохнув, Барри улегся на кровать и посмотрел в потолок. Но его мысли все время возвращались к Лену. К тому, что его, возможно, уже съели заживо…

Он снова повернулся к крысе. К совершенно обычно выглядящей крысе, с коричневым мехом и лысым хвостом. Бегущая, она казалось худой, но когда она сидела, у нее на животике собирались складки жира.

Когда Барри наконец решился погладить ее, потрогав ее лобик указательным пальцем, раздался щелчок дверного замка. Дверь открылась, и Барри молча уставился на стоящего за ней Чака.

— ДеВо сказал, чтобы дверь была открыта, — сурово сказал Чак. Сердце Барри колотилось так сильно, что он чувствовал, как сотрясается от его ударов все тело. — Я буду снаружи с напарником. Услышу все, что вы говорите, понял? В коридоре трое охранников, так что не глупи.

—  _Он_ в порядке? — Барри едва мог говорить. — С _ним_ все хорошо? с _Леном_ все хорошо?

— Эй! — Чак схватился за автомат. — Если вы двое скажете хоть одно слово про побег, его задница снова окажется в подвале.

 _Значит, заключенных держат в подвале_ , подумал Барри, запоминая информацию.

— И я на самом деле не хочу слышать… — Было похоже, что Чак испытывал затруднения, говоря это. — …Как вы делаете разное дерьмо. Так что… не надо.

— Ради бога, Чак, — послышался голос Рэйчел где-то за дверью. — Пусть он войдет. Он только что был во дворе.

Когда Лен вошел внутрь, Барри вскочил ему навстречу и чуть не упал на подогнувшихся ногах. Лен удержал его за талию.

Несколько долгих секунд они смотрели друг на друга. Лен пах смертью. Это был запах, который всегда ощущался в воздухе, если поблизости находилась нежить. Его губы все еще не зажили, кровоподтек все так же алел на брови. Кто будет тратить медикаменты на человека, который, вероятно, все равно умрет. Но Лен _был жив_.

Барри изо всех сил пытался стоять прямо, а Лен просто смотрел на него. Выражение его лица невозможно было прочитать.

— Ты жив, — наконец произнес Барри. Он провел пальцем по брови Лена. — Тебе больно?

— Нет. Мы с Миком с легкостью прошли это дурацкое испытание. — Лен притянул его ближе, и Барри положил голову ему на плечо. — С _тобой_ все хорошо?

— Меня колют какими-то препаратами. Они лишают меня скорости, но я буду жить.

_Лен цел и невредим._

— Когда я выясню, где они держат Лизу…

Барри тут же прервал его.

— Если мы будем говорить о побеге, они уведут тебя.

Отступив, Лен обнял его за плечи и посмотрел в глаза.

— Понятно.

Он оглянулся на открытую дверь.

— Они ничего не сделают Лизе. ДеВо сказал, что ничего не сделает против ее воли.

Барри не был уверен в том, что говорит.

Лен сжал челюсти.

— ДеВо — манипулятор. Он получит то, что хочет, если мы останемся здесь дольше.

Чак за дверью откашлялся.

Так много слов крутилось у Барри в голове, но он не мог связать их в предложения. Он просто чувствовал, что испытывает огромное облегчение.

— Ты жив, — снова повторил он.

Лен с сомнением посмотрел на него.

— Ты не сказал, что в этой дряни, которой они тебя пичкают.

— Я боялся, что ты умрешь.

Голос Барри звучал безжизненно, но руки снова задрожали.

Лен схватил его за руки.

— Я жив, Барри. Со мной все в порядке.

— Я… не знаю, почему… — тихо продолжил Барри. — Я просто думал о том, что тебя сожрали эти твари. Мы не… Ты знаешь… Мы с тобой только в паре ярдов от того, когда началось это «мы»…

— Я цел, Скарлет… — Лен поцеловал его ладонь. — Со мной все хорошо. Меня даже не поцарапали. Я выбрал биту с колючей проволокой и просто крушил их всех, когда они подходили ближе. Ни одной царапины.

— Ты сказал, что я твой парень, — вдруг произнес Барри.

Лен поднял бровь и, притянув Барри еще ближе к себе, поцеловал его в плечо.

— Ну, я это допускаю, — самодовольно протянул он.

— Я сказал Хартли, что ты мой парень.

Усмехнувшись, Лен прижался губами к его шее.

— Хм…

— Значит… — Барри немного раздражало то, что Лен не отвечает ему словами. — Значит, это так и есть?

— Я не могу перестать думать о твоих губах, — прошептал ему на ухо Лен и нежно прикусил зубами шею.

Вздрогнув, Барри схватился за его рубашку.

— Значит, это так и есть? — снова повторил он.

— Значит, это так и есть. — Лен провел языком по ушной раковине и потянул зубами мочку.

— Эй! — послышался из-за двери голос Рэйчел. Ее ведь звали Рейчел, верно? Барри сейчас не был уверен в этом. — Я собираюсь закрыть дверь.

Послышался щелчок, и дверь захлопнулась.

— Слава богу. — Лен отодвинулся от Барри. — У нас совсем мало времени. Сядь, тебя шатает.

Барри пришлось схватить его за руку, чтобы сесть на кровать.

— Нас с Миком держат в подвале. Думаю, нам придется долго выращивать кустики помидоров, прежде чем нас подпустят к оружию. Времени на это нет. Как долго исчезает эффект этих препаратов?

Лен по-прежнему обладал невероятным самообладанием и кипел энергией.

Барри обнял его за шею.

— Неделю.

_Лен цел и невредим._

— Мы должны взять с собой Хартли, Шону и Марка.

— Хартли — да. Но не Шону и Марка. — Обхватив Барри, Лен прижал его голову к своей груди.

— Шона просто пыталась защитить Марка. — Барри провел пальцем по ладони Лена. — Ты сделал бы то же самое для Лизы или для меня.

— Я не доверяю ей, — отрезал Лен.

— Ей нельзя здесь оставаться. ДеВо собирает мета-людей… как какие-то игрушки в коробке. Никто не заслуживает такого.

Лен поцеловал Барри в макушку.

— Если они помогут нам выбраться отсюда, мы возьмем их с собой.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал Барри. Он взял руку Лена и прижал ее ко рту, нежно целуя. — Мы с ДеВо завтракали в «Старбаксе».

Лен задумался на мгновение.

— Он придерживается графика, это хорошо. Марк Мардон заперт в офисе шерифа, с каким-то проигрывателем, очевидно, он нужен, чтобы успокоить Марка. Шона, должно быть, с ним.

— Хартли держат в этой комнате.

— А Мик в подвале со мной. Я не знаю, где Лиза.

— В этом городишке не так много мест. Скорее всего, она в здании «Старбакса».

— Барри, — неожиданно напряженно сказал Лен. — Здесь крыса?

Барри засмеялся. Оглянувшись на кровать Хартли, он поискал зверька. 

_Постойте-ка, мы просто обнимаемся?_

— Ну… — Барри с трудом сглотнул. _Обнимаемся?_  — Это крыса Хартли. Она не вылезет, пока его нет.

Лен вздохнул.

— Я рад, что с тобой все хорошо. — Барри снова погладил ладонь Лена. — Мы выберемся отсюда.

— Конечно, мы выберемся. Я обещал доставить тебя в Централ Сити, и я сделаю это.

Лен осторожно уложил его на кровать и потянулся за ним. Он смотрел на Барри так, словно Барри был единственным в мире, что его вообще волновало. Его колено скользнуло между бедер Барри.

— Мы ведем себя хорошо целую неделю, ждем, пока препарат перестанет действовать, и тогда наносим удар.

Барри обхватил ногой талию Лена. Это движение все еще казалось ему непривычным. Лежа между его бедер, Лен задумчиво смотрел на него.

— Я смогу неделю вести себя хорошо с ДеВо, — сказал Барри.

Лен принялся стаскивать с него футболку, и Барри поднял руки, чтобы помочь ему.

— Блядь! — в бешенстве прошипел Лен.

— Что? — От волнения Барри снова сел. Проследив за пристальным взглядом Лена, он увидел свою руку. Запястье и все предплечье было покрыто синими следами от уколов. — Да, выглядит не очень, — тихо заметил он.

— Ты не чувствуешь боль? — Глаза Лена гневно сверкнули.

— Ну… все как будто онемело. Везде.

Закрыв глаза и вцепившись в него, Лен, казалось, пытался контролировать себя. Барри провел ладонью по его лбу, и наконец, Лен немного расслабился.

— Я не могу… — Голос у него был какой-то тусклый и усталый. — Я не могу обещать тебе, что не убью ДеВо, если доберусь до него.

Барри совсем не хотелось слышать эти слова.

— Не надо, — ответил он.

— Он угрожал моей _сестре_ , и он причинил боль _тебе_.

— Я не позволю тебе пересечь эту черту, Лен, — решительно произнес он, и прежде чем он мог остановить себя, он добавил. — Я не смогу быть с тобой, если ты снова станешь убивать.

Уронив голову на грудь Барри, Лен крепко обнял его и молча лежал так долгое время.

Барри перебирал его отросшие волосы, успокаивая и его, и себя. Они не разговаривали и не двигались, пока не пришли охранники и не забрали Лена.


	14. Культ, часть 3

**150 миль до Централ Сити**

«Зависимость» — не совсем то слово, но это первое, что приходило на ум. Барри провел целую неделю, сжимая зубы и пытаясь выжить, чтобы только видеться с Леном. В эти моменты все его тревоги словно таяли. Может, это все-таки привязанность? Барри больше склонялся именно к этому определению.

Неужели все чувствуют это? Поэтому Шона и Марк сблизились так быстро, и именно из-за этого Барри едва ли виделся с кем-то в поселении во время своего недельного заключения?

Нет, ну правда, одиночество — это вымирающее понятие. Лиза всю неделю кокетничала с каким-то молодым темноволосым охранником, который был слишком наивен, чтобы раскусить ее игру, и Барри даже испытывал к парню что-то вроде сочувствия. И чем больше времени он проводил в этом поселении, тем больше понимал Хартли.

Крысолов по-прежнему работал над солнечными батареями, и в этот момент они все уже целых два часа ждали, когда включат электричество. Развлечение номер один, или первая часть сложного плана, который при участии Хартли разработали Лен, Лиза и Барри.

Неофициальная часть этого плана, или часть вторая, называлась «Барри и Лен проводят время наедине».

— Ты так здорово выглядишь сейчас, — протянул Лен. Его указательный и средний пальцы в этот момент были у Барри во рту.

Удерживая их языком и губами, Барри посмотрел на Лена из-под опущенных ресниц. Он устроился у Лена на коленях, лицом к нему, обхватив его ногами, и сосал его пальцы, надеясь, что делает это очень сексуально.

Накануне Барри украл с кухни бутылку оливкового масла. Интересно, считалось ли это кражей, учитывая, что он ограбил плохих людей? Среди машин в дальней части поселка Мик нашел полностью обчищенный кемпер. Внутри не осталось ничего, даже… смазки. Так что когда силы потихоньку начали возвращаться к нему, Барри решил провести испытания и украл оливковое масло.

Кажется, Лен был чрезвычайно впечатлен этим.

Само собой, оливковое масло было временным выходом из положения. Оно не слишком подходило для секса, поскольку трудно смывалось, а если бы они пользовались презервативами, могли бы возникнуть неприятности, но презервативов у них тоже не было.

Барри до сих пор почти все время находился под охраной, хотя ему разрешалось самостоятельно ходить в туалет, чем он и воспользовался, совершив кражу века. Каждый день, после того завтрака с ДеВо, Лена приводили к нему в комнату. Очевидно, ДеВо считал себя кем-то вроде их сутенера. И сегодня, после того, как они с Леном оказались наедине, Барри решил поинтересоваться его сексуальной историей, прежде чем они снова займутся сексом без презерватива.

В ответ на это… Лен просто толкнул Барри на кровать и засунул пальцы ему в рот.

Конечно, Барри был не против, особенно когда ладонь Лена начала тискать его член под джинсами. Черт, Лен сводил его с ума. Его колючая щетина, отросшие волосы и неистребимая уверенность в себе притягивали все больше. Его член каждый день оказывался во рту у Барри, что, на самом деле, было странным, поскольку… Ну, в общем, когда-то, еще в колледже, он так же сходил с ума из-за груди девушки, с которой тогда встречался. Вероятно, у него возникла какая-то оральная фиксация.

_Мне нужно просто пережить эту стадию_ , — подумал Барри.

Освободив пальцы, Лен провел ими по подбородку Барри и скользнул ниже, к груди.

— Что ты делаешь?

Лен пожал плечами и медленно потер коленом пах Барри через его спортивные леггинсы.

— Отвлекаю тебя, — наконец произнес он раздражающе обыденным тоном.

— Я не шутил, спрашивая о твоей сексуальной истории.

Барри продолжал настаивать, несмотря на чертовски приятное чувство, которое вызывало колено в промежности. Скорость в теле еще не могла вызвать вибраций, Барри лишь слегка ощущал их в кончиках пальцев.

Ему очень хотелось снова проделать эту штуку с вибрацией ртом и горлом, наверное, именно поэтому он всю неделю так упорно отсасывал Лену, и теперь, казалось, настал тот момент, когда это стало возможным. На сегодня у них имелись еще кое-какие планы, хотя, вообще-то, мысль об оливковом масле во рту была не слишком приятной.

Барри чувствовал, что способности вернулись еще не полностью. У него получилось незаметно мелькнуть на кухню, но он бежал так же медленно, как в те времена, когда только начинал привыкать к своей скорости. Во всяком случае, слабость его больше не одолевала, а тело полностью исцелилось.

Кроме того, сегодня планировался побег, и, несмотря на то, что Барри собирался не спускать с Лена глаз (он даже думать не мог о том, что снова будет бояться за его жизнь), предвкушение того, что через несколько часов они сбегут из поселения, делало этот день особенным. Отсюда и оливковое масло. Конечно, минеты были великолепными, прекрасными и невероятно возбуждающими, и кроме того, Барри мог бы писать сонеты о том, до какого исступления его доводят пальцы Лена, но сегодня — особенный день.

Оливковое масло. Барри был гением.

— Я чист, проверялся.

Лен заполз рукой под резинку леггинсов.

— У тебя был незащищенный секс?

Ладонь плотно обхватила его член под бельем.

— Кроме прошлого раза? — промурлыкал Лен ему в ухо. — Нет. Ты _очень_ особенный.

— Ну… отчаянные… — Чуть приподняв Барри, Лен стянул с него леггинсы вместе с трусами, освобождая член, и Барри прерывисто выдохнул. — …Отчаянные времена и отчаянные меры. Я не… а-ах… —  _Я люблю руки Лена. Я люблю его руки. Я люблю его пальцы, черт…_ — …Делал такого раньше. А сколько… эм-м…

Остановившись, Лен посмотрел на него, выразительно подняв бровь.

— Я не помню, сколько у меня было партнеров. Не слишком много, но и немало. Я надеюсь, ты осознаешь несвоевременность подобных расспросов?

— Мне нужно это знать.

— Я понимаю, но ты выбрал чертовски неподходящий момент. Я хочу трахнуть тебя и не хочу думать о каких-то других людях. — Лен нахмурился, но его рука продолжала двигаться. — Мы достаточно взрослые, чтобы иметь в прошлом многократные сексуальные связи, ни у одного из нас нет заболеваний, передающихся половым путем, никто не забеременеет, так что заканчивай со своими вопросами, потому что я хочу сделать тебе хорошо.

Теперь рука Лена замерла на члене, и Барри это не понравилось.

— Ладно… только еще один вопрос?

Лен кивнул. Казалось, он не избегает вопросов, просто они вызывали у него скуку. Или ревность?

— Ты когда-нибудь… Не то чтобы мне это не нравилось… но у тебя такой тип, знаешь… «альфа-самца», да?

Сконфуженно замолчав, Барри покраснел.

— Я понятия не имею, о чем ты.

— Ты когда-нибудь… — Барри не знал, как закончить предложение, но любопытство пересиливало. Лен был его парнем, и он имел право задать такой вопрос. Рано или поздно, он бы все равно всплыл. Кое-как собравшись, Барри неуверенно продолжил. — Ты был… снизу?

Лен ухмыльнулся, и Барри замер в ожидании ответа.

— Да.

Сказав это дразнящим тоном, Лен потер большим пальцем головку и потянулся за оливковым маслом.

_Черт, черт, черт… как же приятно._

— И? — с нажимом сказал Барри, понимая, что тот не собирается продолжать.

— Пробовал. Это не мое. Но если ты хочешь, я могу это устроить.

Лен плеснул в ладонь масло и принялся растирать его по члену Барри.

— Перестань говорить так, как будто у нас какой-то контракт, — вздохнул Барри. — Я просто…

— Я не эгоистичный любовник, Барри. Ты можешь просить меня о чем угодно.

Барри положил ладони Лену на плечи, все еще сидя у него на коленях и обхватывая его ногами.

— Ладно… Тогда начни с пальцев, у нас не так много времени перед тем, как мы начнем действовать по плану. — Барри перехватил запястье Лена и серьезно посмотрел на него. — Только на этот раз не лезь на рожон.

Лен согласно протянул «конечно» и пробрался скользкой ладонью ему в промежность. Медленно погладив вход, палец проник внутрь.

— М-м-м… да, вот так…

Но мысли Барри снова вернулись к разговору.

— Можешь назвать примерное количество партнеров?

— Нет, — отрезал Лен, как будто ему было о чем рассказать, но он не собирался делиться этим.

На самом деле Барри и _не хотел_ знать. Он и сам не понимал, почему так дотошно выспрашивает об этом.

— Ты мой четвертый, — признался он.

Лен едва заметно кивнул.

— Я думаю, что это были не случайные одноразовые связи?

Добавив смазки, Лен засунул в него два пальца. _Бля._

— Нет. А у тебя?

— Был такой период. Мне было чуть за двадцать, — небрежно ответил Лен.

— Знаешь… м-м… — Барри качнулся, глубже пропуская пальцы внутрь себя. — Мне еще только двадцать пять.

— Тридцать шесть.

— О… — Барри хотел посмотреть на Лена, но почувствовав, как пальцы задели простату, не смог сфокусироваться. Он выгнулся и застонал. Лен начал двигать рукой сильнее, а затем добавил смазку и втиснул три пальца. — О-ом… Одиннадцать лет.

— Это проблема для тебя?

— Нет, — тут же ответил Барри. — А для тебя?

В ответ Лен жестко затолкал в него пальцы.

— Ага. — Удерживая задыхающегося Барри за шею, он начал трахать его рукой. — Это огромная проблема. — Барри цеплялся за его плечи. — Я в ужасе. Ты слишком молод для меня. Я собираюсь положить этому конец.

Лен остановился и убрал руку. Его лицо чуть ли не светилось от удовольствия, когда он смотрел, как Барри двигает бедрами в попытках отыскать пальцы, которых там больше нет.

— Ты такой… — Лен потянулся к ремню на джинсах, и Барри, замолчал, завороженно следя за его движениями. Расстегнув ремень, Лен медленно опустил собачку молнии вниз. Эффектный стояк дюйм за дюймом показывался в разъезжающейся ширинке, и Барри едва мог справиться с охватившим его возбуждением.

Нарочно двигаясь очень медленно, Лен наконец стащил с себя джинсы и кинул их на кровать.

— Не могу поверить, что ты так любишь принимать член.

Щеки Барри вспыхнули.

— Я не…

— Если ты начнешь извиняться за это… — Очевидно, Лен не смог придумать действенной угрозы и, пожав плечами, закончил. — Я превращу тебя в сосульку.

— Заниматься сексом с сосулькой не самая удачная идея, — усмехнулся Барри.

Он приподнялся на коленях и почувствовал, как по коже бедер течет масло. Ощущение было не из приятных.

Опрокинув его на кровать, Лен одним рывком стащил с него леггинсы. Кровать от резкого движения чуть проехалась по полу.

_Интересно, если Лен по-настоящему взбесится. Станет безумно, невообразимо злым. И возбужденным, конечно. И будет при этом совершенно голым._

— Сними это, — приказал Барри.

Лен отреагировал на приказной тон, удивленно подняв бровь, но снял с себя трусы, сначала неспешно стянув их на бедра и обнажив волосы в паху, а затем быстро снял их полностью.

Несмотря на свои сверхчеловеческие способности, Барри был обычным парнем, который заводился с полпинка при виде сексуального, разгоряченного и обнаженного человека. В мире не существовало ничего более волнующего, чем смотреть на расположившегося у него между ног возбужденного Лена.

Вылив еще оливкового масла в ладонь, Лен размазал его по своему члену. Барри потянулся к нему, провел ладонью по волосам, по лицу и коснулся губами его щеки. Задержавшись на мгновение, он отстранился, а затем впился в рот Лена так сильно, как только мог.

Было трудно удержать его в поцелуе — Лен дергался, мастурбируя, и Барри чувствовал его нетерпение.

_Боже, как же это возбуждало._ Наклонившись над ним, Лен быстро гладил свой идеальный член, грубо и небрежно целуя Барри в ответ. Его язык торопливо скользил по зубам Барри, лихорадочное дыхание вырывалось из открытого рта. Крепче сжав в ладонях его лицо, Барри страстно отзывался на движения языка, пытаясь поцеловать Лена еще глубже, еще сильнее. Он хотел почувствовать Лена внутри, хотел этой уверенности в том, что Лен принадлежит ему, потому что все происходящее между ними было слишком важным.

В конце концов, Лен оторвался от его губ, и Барри потянулся за ним, пытаясь вернуть поцелуй, и тогда Лен переключился на шею, вылизывая ее и прикусывая мочку уха зубами, пока Барри не начал задыхаться и стонать.

— Готов? — выдохнул между стонами Барри.

— С тобой это довольно легко.

Лен поцеловал его в ключицу, скользнул языком по груди и плечу, его гладкая от масла ладонь устремилась вниз, сползла Барри под яйца, его пальцы снова проникли внутрь. Застонав, Барри расслабился и двинулся навстречу. Убедившись, что путь открыт, Лен убрал руку и закинул ногу Барри себе на плечо.

Чуть приподнявшись на локтях и откинув голову, Барри не отрывал взгляд от великолепного и внушительно набухшего члена, которым он был просто околдован.

Он уже дошел до сумасшедших фантазий о том, чтобы взять образцы биологических жидкостей, изучить их под микроскопом, измерить каждое углубление и впадинку от головки до мошонки, и получить математическую формулу, объясняющую этот идеальный размер и изгиб… Барри становился одержимым.

Трудно не стать одержимым, когда Лен, войдя в него, в одно мгновение нашел правильный угол.

Барри обнял его за шею, чувственный и требовательный стон вырвался из него, нога на плече Лена напряглась.

Заполнив его до основания, Лен взял легкий и удобный темп. Барри подмахивал бедрами, вцепившись в матрас под собой, наслаждаясь сладким ощущением жажды и близости. Каждая частичка тела настроилась на то, чтобы чувствовать Лена, полностью завладевшего им.

Но черт, это было мучительно медленно.

— Давай… — пробормотал он, обнимая Лена за шею.

Он чувствовал странную слабость, казалось, ему так трудно шевелить руками… и да… наконец-то… вибрация… Каждый толчок заставлял его пальцы вздрагивать, а разум на мгновение отключался.

Еще больше, еще сильнее. Ему хотелось, чтобы Лен пялил его, долбил со всей силы, но он просто не мог объяснить это. Все тело потряхивало от возбуждения, Лен постанывал над ним, держа его ногу под таким углом, что каждое его движение посылало волну дрожи внизу живота.

— Я… — Барри пытался цепляться за Лена, но руки отказывались слушаться, существуя словно сами по себе, двигаясь на скорости падающего вниз самолета. — Я не могу…

_Боже, ему было так хорошо с Леном._ Он чувствовал удары его бедер. Абсолютное, чистое наслаждение. Если бы сейчас кто-то попытался его убить, Барри было бы все равно.

Его руки неконтролируемо дергались и дрожали. Блядь, наверное, это было ужасно. Он просто не мог контролировать свое тело — каждый рывок члена, раскрывающего его, сопровождался электрическим скачком. Энергия переполняла его до отказа.

— Господи… Лен…

Барри, наконец, смог ухватиться за матрас под ним, надеясь, что он сможет поглотить вибрацию. Это стало последней связной мыслью, а потом он, обхватив Лена другой ногой, просто поддался импульсу, толкаясь навстречу ему. Звуки их тел, бьющихся друг о друга, отошли на второй план. Он слышал лишь гул поглотившей его энергии.

Все перепуталось. Барри видел, что его тело движется словно в размытом тумане охватившей его скорости, но, в то же время, его мозг работал еще быстрее, и каждое движение длилось вечность.

Это было охуительно. Лен как будто стал его якорем во всей этой безумной мешанине чувств и эмоций. Он не знал, сколько прошло времени. Каждая секунда блаженства растянулась на часы. Его мысли превратились в расплывчатый, запутанный клубок.

Почувствовав, как все ощущения достигли предела, он обхватил член ладонью. Хватило нескольких секунд, и его голова откинулась на кровать, а в мозгу образовалась блаженная пустота. Его тело корчилось под Леном, но он уже не осознавал, что делает.

Он едва мог почувствовать требовательные губы Лена, небрежно и лениво целуя его в ответ. Вытащив из него член, Лен дрочил, склонившись над ним, и Барри с трудом дотянулся, чтобы помочь. Его рука все еще вибрировала, и Лен, содрогаясь, со стоном кончил ему на живот.

Дернувшись в последний раз, он рухнул на Барри. Вялыми, но теперь вполне управляемыми руками Барри обнял Лена за плечи, прижимая к себе.

Он чувствовал, что смог бы проспать сейчас тысячу лет и одновременно испытывал желание бежать со скоростью света.

Блядь, почему им вообще нужно одеваться? Почему они оставили свою удобную кровать с синей занавеской и ящиками, в которых лежало все, что им необходимо? Они могли бы просто похоронить себя в их маленьком уютном мирке, трахаясь и целуясь, иногда засыпая, пока, наконец, не доберутся до Централ Сити. Тогда бы Барри мог постоянно чувствовать себя так, как сейчас…

Лен чуть подвинулся, уткнулся носом ему в шею и глубоко вздохнул. Барри прижал его сильнее к своей груди, стараясь прогнать мысли о том, что может помешать их побегу.

***

— Где Лиза?!

Лен кричал, но его голос едва был слышен из-за шума выстрелов, раздающихся вокруг. Пули свистели, пролетая над их головами. 

Лиза почему-то не выполнила свою часть плана, которая заключалась в том, чтобы поджечь кладовку с инструментами в саду. Шона и Мик до сих пор не появились. В их задачу входило освободить Марка Мардона. И это тоже не поддавалось объяснению, поскольку Шона с легкостью могла телепортироваться в его камеру, безо всяких ключей и отмычек.

И теперь охранники, которые по плану должны были тушить пожар в саду, стреляли в Лена, Хартли и Барри. Даже крио-пушка в такой ситуации казалась бесполезной, потому что Лен не мог даже выглянуть из укрытия за перевернутым грузовиком. 

Хартли нашел все оружие, даже Флэш-костюм, что, несомненно, было здорово, но…

— Ты что, никогда не менял колеса в машине? — заорал Хартли, пытаясь перекричать шум.

Барри, единственный, кто мог на суперскорости починить полностью разутый кемпер, оказался в затруднении. Накануне Мику удалось достать бензин и масло, но отсутствующие в автомобиле колеса ставили их побег под угрозу. Вряд ли они смогут спастись от холода без машины, но — _вот дерьмо_  — Барри не знал, как вернуть колеса на место.

— Я всю свою жизнь провел в Централ Сити, — закричал он в ответ. — Я пользовался общественным транспортом!

— Кто бы сомневался! — огрызнулся Хартли, размахивая какой-то длинной палкой, похожей на флейту, Барри как-то не успел спросить его, что это. — Ну, блядь, должна же быть инструкция по эксплуатации в бардачке. Там, наверняка, написано, как…

Не дослушав его, Барри бросился к открытой двери кемпера, в нескольких местах пробитой пулями. Он открыл бардачок. Так, декларация о доходах. Атлас автомобильных дорог, весь в пятнах от кофе. Потрепанный страховой полис. И в самом низу — толстенная инструкция.

За сорок секунд Барри прочитал ее шесть раз и схватил монтировку.

Так, ладно. Он мог сделать это. Кемпер стоял на кирпичах, и все, что требовалось — надеть колесо на ступицу, вставить болты и затянуть гайки ключом.

Круто. Теперь он знал, как менять колеса.

Двигаясь быстрее летящих мимо него пуль, он в несколько мгновений сделал все, о чем говорилось в инструкции. На секунду он замер, любуясь своей работой, а потом вдруг вспомнил, что в них стреляют. Черт.

Он кинулся к перевернутому грузовику и прикрыл собой Лена, на секунду почувствовав себя спокойней от этого прикосновения. Его тело еще помнило о том, что произошло пару часов назад. Хотя, сейчас не самое лучшее время думать об этом.

— У нее, наверное, не получилось незаметно сбежать, — закричал Барри.

В этом ужасающем грохоте можно было только кричать.

Высунувшись из укрытия, Лен покрыл лавиной льда стреляющих в них охранников. Барри схватил его за парку и утянул обратно вниз, за грузовик.

Хартли вдруг поднес руку к уху с коммуникатором.

— Шона и Мик добрались до Марка. Она сейчас перенесет их сюда, — отчитался он.

— Пусть телепортирует их к кемперу. Мик должен завести двигатель, а потом пусть тащит свою задницу сюда, чтобы задержать этих гребаных ублюдков. — Лен выстрелил в воздух. — Мне нужно, чтобы Марк сделал туман.

Хартли нахмурился.

— Думаешь, он сможет?

— Мне насрать, сможет или нет. Он сделает!

Лен повернулся, собираясь снова высунуться из-за грузовика, но Барри удержал его. Он не знал, почему делает это. Просто инстинкт.

— Ты умеешь водить машину? — прокричал Лен, обращаясь к Хартли.

Тот кивнул.

— Как только Мик и Марк будут здесь, иди к кемперу. И скажи Шоне, чтобы захватила какую-нибудь еду. — Лен оглянулся на Барри. —  _Найди Лизу_.

Барри отчетливо видел страх в его глазах.

— Обещаю, я верну ее в сохранности, — серьезно ответил он.

— Давайте вы посмотрите друг на друга влюбленным взглядом, когда в нас не будут стрелять, а я смогу этим насладиться!

Хартли явно злился.

На мгновение прижавшись к губам Лена, Барри рванул прочь.

Костюм приятно обтягивал тело, не натирал и потрясающе пах каким-то порошком.

Пробежав мимо вооруженных людей, стреляющих по перевернутому грузовику, он сбил с ног одного из них. Чуть дальше прятались одетые в рабочую форму люди.

При виде них сердце Барри болезненно сжалось. Он просто хотел выбраться отсюда, не подвергая этих людей опасности.

Понятно, что ДеВо и его приспешники просто взбесились, особенно когда узнали, что Негодяи планировали прихватить с собой Погодного Волшебника.

Барри ворвался в торговый центр, пытаясь затормозить на гладком полу.

— Лиза! — закричал он.

Оглядевшись, он заметил длинные стеллажи с одеждой, стопки книг, должно быть, здесь находился склад торгового центра.

Ускорившись, он открыл дверь в соседнее помещение.

— Лиза!

Сбившиеся в кучу маленькие дети смотрели на него с ужасом, две женщины схватились за ножи.

— Простите! — Барри протянул к ним руку в примирительном жесте. — Я не причиню вам вреда! Я ищу девушку!

Он отступил к двери, разглядывая детей. Они все были розовощекими и упитанными. Надо отдать должное ДеВо. Этот психопат знал, как прокормить большую группу людей в апокалипсис.

Очень жаль, что план не включал в себя устранения ДеВо, но этих людей нельзя было оставлять без защиты. И именно поэтому Барри настаивал на том, чтобы Хартли успел сделать генератор.

Одна из женщин собиралась что-то сказать, но другая шикнула на нее. Барри пытался выглядеть дружелюбным, но монтировка в его руке выглядела угрожающе, и он спрятал ее за спину.

— Мы просто хотим уйти отсюда. — Барри обратился к женщине, которая пыталась заговорить с ним. — Мне нужно найти сестру моего парня, и мы уйдем.

— Ну уж нет! — закричала другая. — Ты не заберешь этого урода, который делает тепло!

— Ну ведь рано или поздно придет весна, — попытался убедить ее Барри. — Нельзя использовать кого-то как кондиционер!

Приветливая женщина испуганно оглянулась на детей.

— Пожалуйста, — сказала она. — Просто уходите. Мы все живы только благодаря ДеВо.

— Где…

— Девушка в «Старбаксе». ДеВо всегда приглашает ее туда на ужин.

— Спасибо!

Барри быстро пересек небольшую парковку и распахнул дверь «Старбакса».

— Лиза!

Наверное, это был не самый лучший способ заявить о себе. Оливер Куин, вероятно, этого бы не одобрил.

— Привет, — послышался голос Чака.

Лиза сидела у него на коленях. Тот прижимал к ее виску пистолет. Она была одета в длинное шелковое платье. Ее волосы, разделенные пробором и заплетенные в косички, создавали какой-то кудрявый нимб вокруг головы.

Рядом с ними стояла генеральша и целилась в Барри.

— Видите? — зло сказала Лиза, пытаясь вырваться из рук охранника. —  _Флэш_ здесь, и вы просто тупые идиоты, если думаете, что сможете помешать нам уйти.

— Я знала, что ДеВо слабак, чтобы управлять тут всем. — Не спуская с прицела Барри, генеральша покосилась куда-то в сторону. — Напыщенный болван, способный лишь трепать языком и вести себя так, будто он тут какой-то долбаный король. Выслушивать чужие идеи и пить кофе. — Она вытащила еще один пистолет и навела его на Лизу. — Он слаб и глуп. Ему интереснее играть с людьми, чем делать что-то стоящее.

Барри не знал, что заставило бывшую ЦРУшницу разоткровенничаться и выдать свое недовольство. Наверное, все злодеи просто обожали поговорить перед тем, как спустить курок. Так же, как и Леонард Снарт. Он тоже был невероятным позером, когда играл в суперзлодея. Когда… ну… когда они еще были врагами, а не любовниками.

— И что теперь? Вы собираетесь взять власть в свои руки?

Барри сделал осторожный шаг, и Чак сильнее сжал руку на шее Лизы. Она пыталась сопротивляться, но сил ей явно не хватало.

— Теперь? Да все это чертово поселение — моя идея. ДеВо — просто жалкий адвокатишка, который думает, что он такой умный. Да, какое-то время здесь было неплохо, когда он был занят развлечениями и женщинами, но потом он вдруг набрал себе разных фриков и вообразил себя настоящим диктатором.

— Мы просто хотим уйти отсюда.

Барри крепче сжал в руках монтировку.

— Мне похуй, Барт, — выплюнула генеральша. — Я с удовольствием отпущу тебя и твоих дружков на все четыре стороны. Ради бога — валите и устраивайте свои гей-оргии с Хартли в вашем чертовом кемпере. Мне насрать на тебя, Флэш. ДеВо может поцеловать меня в задницу, я не собираюсь держать тебя здесь. Я всегда знала, что это плохая идея — притащить тебя сюда. Но Мардон останется здесь.

— И ты думаешь, что я просто оставлю здесь Погодного Волшебника в качестве регулятора температуры?

— Погодного… чего? — Руки генеральши, сжимающие пистолеты, даже не дрожали. — Слушай, парень. Мардон — преступник. Я знаю все о нем и его брате. Ты — мститель, так что, я уверена, ты можешь понять мою логику.

— Логика в том, чтобы держать кого-то в заключении, только потому что он — мета-человек?

_Это звучало слишком знакомо._

— Мардон не против. Он знает, что должен делать это, и он делает. — Казалось, генеральша была полностью уверена в том, что говорит. — Мардон работает на благо нашего общества. Если вы заберете его, люди окажутся в опасности.

— Никто не заслуживает того, чтобы быть вашим… рабом, — решительно возразил Барри. — Ты и ДеВо… вы все просто похищаете людей и держите их здесь, заставляя работать для вашего блага. Вы говорите, что помогаете им, но на самом деле вы убиваете их, просто чуть медленнее, чем эти монстры там, снаружи. И Мардон — не единственный заключенный здесь.

— Не нужно драматизировать.

— Драматизировать?! — Барри шагнул вперед, и генеральша выстрелила в воздух. Остановившись, он продолжил. — Вы отобрали у людей все. Вы убиваете тех, кто слабее. Вы заставляете двенадцатилетних девочек носить оружие. Это — адское место. Это не рай.

— Хочешь забрать мисс Снарт? Верни мне Мардона, или я убью ее. И молись, что никто из твоих друзей больше не пострадает. — Наклонив голову, генеральша усмехнулась. — Раз…

— И я должен выбирать? Отдать тебе Мардона как какую-то чертовую погодную машину, или Лиза умрет?

Барри чувствовал холод стальной монтировки в руках. Он не мог позволить убить Лизу, и он не мог отдать Мардона стоящему перед ним убийце.

— Мне кажется, твоему парню не понравится, если его сестра из-за тебя умрет, — спокойно произнесла генеральша. — Два…

Лиза рванулась из рук держащего ее охранника. Тот схватил ее сильнее, и Лиза вцепилась зубами в его руку. Брызнула кровь, Чак взвыл, а Лиза жестко ударила его локтем в пах.

Повернувшись к ним, генеральша взвела курок.

Не раздумывая, Барри бросился к ней. _Спасти Лизу_  — единственное, о чем он думал, изо всех сил ударяя генеральшу монтировкой. Железяка попала ей по рукам. Барри замахнулся еще раз, и монтировка с глухим треском опустилась ей на голову.

Тело женщины от удара отбросило в стену. В черепе виднелась вмятина, руки безжизненно раскинулись. Ее ноги подогнулись, торс наклонился вперед, и она рухнула на пол с зияющим кровавым отверстием в голове.

Она была мертва.

И Барри держал орудие убийства в своих руках.

Это он убил ее. Используя свою скорость и тяжелую стальную монтировку. Брызги крови на его костюме говорили о том, с какого угла был нанесен смертельный удар. Он видел такие брызги раньше. Когда человек попадал в аварию на мотоцикле, или его сбивала машина.

Барри убил ее, поэтому на его лице остались брызги крови, а в руках — орудие убийства…

Сквозь пульсирующий гул в ушах он услышал крики Лизы, и монтировка выскользнула из его рук. Потом Лиза трясла его за плечо, и Барри как во сне видел бьющегося на полу в конвульсиях Чака.

Ему потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы понять, о чем говорит Лиза. Схватив ее на руки, он рванул из «Старбакса». Ноги едва слушались его, а в груди разрастался ужас.


	15. 145 миль до Централ Сити

**145 миль до Централ Сити**

— У нас теперь есть дерьмовый музыкальный проигрыватель! — зарычал Лен, бросив виниловую пластинку Марайи Кэри «Все что я хочу на Рождество, это ты» прямо в голову Шоне. — И никакой блядской жрачки!

С тех пор, как они покинули поселение, прошло два часа. Шона все так же сидела на полу возле двери кемпера, прижимая к груди Марка. Машину вела Лиза, так и не сняв свою испачканную в крови длинную шелковую сорочку. Может быть, так ей было удобнее.

Она не покинула водительское сиденье, даже когда Лен предложил сменить ее.

— Просто дай мне рулить, Ленни, — зло сказала она в ответ. — Нам нужно где-то найти еду и… все остальное. Так что, просто дай мне рулить.

Барри сидел на полу, прислонившись спиной к футону, и в каком-то оцепенении смотрел, как Лен отчитывает Шону. Он успел переодеться в футболку и джинсы (единственное, что осталось в кемпере — это одежда и книги) и смыть с лица кровь. Лицо было уже чистым, но он все продолжал тереть влажной тряпкой щеки, нос, лоб…

— Нет, ну серьезно, Шона! — выкрикнул Хартли из-за спины Лена с не меньшей злобой.

— Выпивку тоже забрали. — Покачав головой, Мик закрыл шкаф и обернулся к Барри. — Они забрали мои зажигалки и выпивку.

— Сожалею, — машинально ответил Барри.

— Вашей задачей было позаботиться о продуктах! — Лен схватил со стола учебник по трансмутации и кинул его в съежившуюся у двери пару. Книга ударила по ноге Марка и упала на пол. — Что мы будем делать без запасов еды?! Как мы продержимся?!

— Марку необходим проигрыватель! Ему нужно контролировать себя! Там, в поселении, они били его… — задыхаясь, начала Шона.

— Мардон! Перестань прятаться за юбку своей подружки и посмотри, блядь, на меня. Если сейчас же не сделаешь этого, я вернусь на одну каннибальскую ферму и попрошу у них ебаный рецепт!

Барри был не в силах подняться и утихомирить Лена. Он подумал о том, как обнимет Лена и попросит успокоиться, но даже мысли казались сейчас утомительными. Он перевел взгляд на Лизу и заметил, что она смотрит на него в зеркало заднего вида. Оглянувшись, она грустно улыбнулась, а затем снова повернулась к ползущей навстречу дороге.

Дорога. Дорога. Ярд за ярдом, дюйм за дюймом по снегу и льду. Наверное, для Лизы мысль о том, чтобы остановиться, была так же невыносима, как для Барри мысль о том, чтобы двигаться.

Мик убил одного из каннибалов. Лиза убила ту мета-женщину-каннибала. Тогда это мало волновало Барри. Казалось даже разумным. Оливер Куин постоянно убивал людей.

Генеральша угрожала Лизе, но Барри… ведь он обладал способностями не просто так. Он должен был найти _другой_ выход.

— Надо было послушаться Лизу и оставить тебя в том торговом центре, — прорычал Лен. — Ты не смогла прихватить даже несколько жалких банок с фасолью!

— Тебе нравится эта ужасная зима? И ты не хочешь, чтобы Марк мог хоть как-то контролировать свою силу?

В глазах Шоны светилось упрямство, она крепче стиснула Марка в объятиях. Его молчание казалось странным, но потом Барри вспомнил, что его били, и заметил, что парень держится за живот.

Если бы он отдал Мардона генеральше, чтобы спасти Лизу, он бы сейчас не чувствовал этого опустошения. Он бы не знал, что это такое, убить человека.

_Да пошел ты_ , подумал Барри. Он знал, что злиться на Марка не имело никакого смысла, но он злился. Мардон со своими суперспособностями, которые могли вызвать целое цунами, мог бы и сам защитить себя!

— Останови машину! — внезапно крикнул Лен.

Он двинулся в переднюю часть кемпера, держась за стенку, и Хартли уцепился за его парку. Лен резко обернулся, и тот, потеряв равновесие, упал прямо на Шону, тут же прикрывая руками крысу, сидевшую у него в капюшоне.

Шона с досадой пнула его.

— Я не буду останавливаться, Ленни, — медленно произнесла Лиза.

—  _Сестренка._

В голосе стоящего за водительским сиденьем Лена послышалось предупреждение.

— Я не остановлю машину, пока мы не увидим чертову заправку, — упрямо повторила Лиза. — А теперь посмотри,не осталось ли ванной каких-нибудь полотенец.

Лен в замешательстве взглянул на нее.

Видимо почувствовав, что опасность миновала, Шона осторожно встала и, удерживая Марка за плечи, повела его в заднюю часть кемпера. Хартли посмотрел на Барри, словно ожидая, что тот поднимется и что-то предпримет, а затем чертыхнулся и принялся помогать ей. Синяя занавеска по-прежнему отделяла кровать от остальной части трейлера, Хартли сдвинул ее в сторону и завязал в узел. Они посадили Марка на кровать.

— Что у него с животом? — спросил Хартли Шону.

— В ванной нет никаких полотенец. — Лен вернулся к водительскому сиденью. — Зачем тебе вообще полотенце?

— Дай толстовку или что-нибудь. Посмотри, может, есть одеяло? Они ведь не забрали наши одеяла?

Лиза по-прежнему не спускала глаз с дороги. Подняв руку, она провела по туго заплетенным волосам и тут же отдернула ладонь.

— Проверю, — проворчал Лен. — Останови кемпер, я посмотрю в багажнике.

— Я _не буду_ останавливаться.

Шона и Хартли осторожно сняли рубашку с Марка. Мужчина выглядел худым и бледным. Неопрятная черная борода обрамляла его усталое лицо. Он был чем-то похож на Джека Воробья. Его грудь и живот покрывали желто-фиолетовые синяки.

Лен открыл маленький шкафчик за передними сиденьями.

— Так, ладно, у нас есть одеяла, что дальше?

— Оторви кусок от одного из них.

Он уставился на Лизу.

— Зачем?

— Не твое дело! — взорвалась Лиза и посмотрела в зеркало заднего вида. — Они забрали у нас все запасы. Мы остановимся, как только я увижу заправку.

Казалось, с трудом сдерживая ярость, Лен оглянулся на трех новых членов команды. Не отрывая гневного взгляда от Шоны, он разорвал одеяло охотничьим ножом.

— Держи.

Он протянул лоскут Лизе.

— Спасибо.

Не смотря ни на кого, она положила его на колени.

Лен оторвал еще один длинный лоскут и, перейдя в заднюю часть кемпера, отдал его Хартли.

— Перевяжите ему грудь.

Хартли взял кусок одеяла с благодарным кивком, а Шона посмотрела на Лена так, словно он нанес ей еще одно оскорбление.

Лен тяжело опустился на футон. Его нога коснулась плеча Барри.

— Скарлет, — вздохнул он. — Ты собираешься встать с пола и сесть на кровать, как взрослый?

—  _Ленни_ , — послышался предупреждающий голос Лизы.

— Что? — сердито огрызнулся Лен. — Тебе нужна вода? У нас нет никакой ебаной воды! Хочешь есть? Еды у нас тоже нет!

— Поэтому я и везу нас на заправку!

Лиза ударила ладонями по рулю.

— Тогда может дать тебе еще одно _одеяло_?!

— У меня месячные! — закричала Лиза. — А тампонов нет! Вот для чего мне нужно чертово одеяло!

Мик, в это время что-то искавший под раковиной, дернулся и ударился головой. Хартли присвистнул, а Шона уставилась на Лена таким взглядом, как будто ждала, что его сейчас разорвет на тысячу кусочков.

Не говоря ни слова, Лен устало откинулся на футоне, прислонившись спиной к стенке кемпера.

— Теперь ты доволен? — раздраженно спросила Лиза.

Лен небрежно махнул рукой.

— Хватит. Продолжай рулить и, пожалуйста, не запачкай сиденье.

— Поэтому я и попросила чертово одеяло, — буркнула она себе под нос.

Барри потер ладонями виски, будто у него болела голова. Он почувствовал, как Лен коснулся пальцами его шеи, и отстранился.

— Ты можешь говорить? — вдруг обратился Лен к Мардону.

Странно было видеть Мардона таким слабым и беспомощным. С темными кругами под глазами, бледной кожей, истощенный, он не напоминал человека, из-за которого Барри пришлось бежать назад во времени.

— Да, — процедил Марк сквозь зубы. — Просто не хочется.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Мардон смерил Лена долгим взглядом.

— Как будто меня очень часто били, — нехотя ответил он. — Но я выживу. — Шона взяла его руку в свою. — Мне начали сниться кошмары месяц назад, они вызывают чудовищные бури. Помогает только музыка.

Мику наконец удалось что-то отыскать под раковиной. С торжествующим видом он достал оттуда зажигалку, какой-то порножурнал и маленький пакетик кофейных зерен.

— Здорово, — равнодушно сказал Барри. — Всю неделю каждое утро я пил кофе. Без него у меня сейчас, наверное, будет болеть голова.

Мик недовольно посмотрел на него, потом перевел взгляд на Лена и внезапно усмехнулся.

— Хочешь завтра выпить кофе?

— Ага.

Барри чувствовал себя очень уставшим. Подтянув колени к груди, он опустил на них голову.

— Хорошо, — продолжил Лен, снова обернувшись к Шоне и Марку. — Почему вам все-таки не удалось достать хотя бы немного продуктов?

— Хочешь вернуться в эту адскую дыру и ограбить их? — вскипела Шона. — Это я виновата. Я сожалею. — В ее голосе слышался сарказм. — Я не взяла еду, потому что была слишком озабочена тем, чтобы Марк не убил нас во сне.

Лен постучал пальцем по голове Барри.

— Вот именно поэтому я планировал взять с нами только Хартли.

— Спасибо, — вежливо отозвался Крысолов.

— Это грубо, — вскинулась Шона.

—  _Ленни_.

Оглянувшись, Лиза предупреждающе посмотрела на брата, а затем снова уставилась на дорогу.

— Ты же знаешь, где мы сейчас, правда? — недовольно спросил ее Лен.

Барри видел замешательство на его лице и положил ладонь на его колено. Лен накрыл его руку своей, но ничто в его поведении не показало, что он оценил ласковый жест.

— Да. — Лиза сильнее сжала руль. — Мы в двух чертовых милях от чертового шоссе, бесчувственный мудак.

Мик заржал и, положив пакетик с кофе в пустой шкаф, сел рядом с Леном на футон.

_У нас нет еды, зато есть кофе_ , грустно подумал Барри.

Запихав под подушку порножурнал, Мик вытащил из кобуры тепловую пушку.

— Не дашь мне это? — спросил он, указывая на тряпку, которую Барри все еще держал в руке. Барри протянул ее Мику, и тот принялся чистить пушку от пепла и грязи.

Шона и Хартли занялись перевязкой. В какой-то момент Марк охнул, и Шона начала успокаивать его, а Хартли произнес себе под нос какой-то длинный монолог о тупости, передающейся по наследству, и о том, что этим натуралам лучше предохраняться.

— Думаешь, возле въезда на шоссе будет заправка? — Лен с сомнением посмотрел на Лизу.

— Я _молюсь_ об этом.

Лиза внезапно повернула руль, кемпер сделал резкое движение, должно быть, объезжая какое-то препятствие, а затем снова медленно потащился по заснеженной дороге. Эта скорость улитки выводила Барри из себя, и он попытался сосредоточиться на шуме двигателя. Ему ужасно хотелось скорее оказаться как можно дальше от поселения.

— Ленни, подойди, пожалуйста, сюда. Мне нужно кое-что сказать тебе.

Коротко сжав ладонь Барри, Лен поднялся и проследовал к водительскому сиденью.

Барри вздохнул и посмотрел на Шону и Хартли, суетящихся возле Мардона. Казалось, эта троица не представляла из себя идеально сплоченную команду, они совсем не подходили друг другу. Марк то и дело пытался отстраниться от рук Хартли, Шона постоянно жаловалась, что ничего не может сделать, потому что нет медикаментов. Они напоминали каких-то случайно, в силу обстоятельств, оказавшихся вместе супругов (буквально), но Марк Мардон без вопросов принимал помощь Шоны и Хартли, а они действительно искренне заботились о нем.

Уставившись в пол, Барри принялся чертить пальцем круги в кучке пепла, упавшего с пушки Мика.

Лиза наверняка рассказывала Лену об их побеге из поселка и о том, что сделал Барри.

— Ну почему именно Снарт должен был спасти нас? — послышался шепот Мардона. Наверное, он думал, что Барри их не слышит. — И вы узнали этого парня? Это _он_.

— Да, это Флэш, — так же шепотом ответила Шона. — Но он нам не опасен, он ничего такого не делает. Просто пытается выжить, как и мы.

— И мы вот просто так доверимся Снарту и Флэшу? Куда мы вообще направляемся с ними?

— В Централ Сити. — Хартли кивнул Шоне, показывая на спину Мардону, и оба сокрушенно вздохнули. — Надо признать, с ними будет намного безопаснее, учитывая наш прежний плачевный опыт.

— А что, если мы столкнемся с военными в Джем Сити? — прошипел Марк. — Думаете, Флэш не предаст нас?

— Конечно, нет, — с уверенностью заявила Шона, и Хартли согласно кивнул. Она игриво толкнула Мардона в плечо. — Если Флэш предаст нас, ему придется предать Леонарда Снарта.

— И что?

Барри покраснел и еще внимательнее уставился в пол.

— Флэш сосет член Леонарду Снарту. — В голосе Шоны послышалось ликование. — Я _видела_ это.

— Ты имеешь в виду образно? — уточнил Мардон, а Хартли прошептал «Видела? Это до жути несправедливо».

— Да, видела. — Шона обернулась к Хартли. — И Капитан Холод настоящий жеребец, я клянусь. Удивительно, как во Флэша вмещается такое богатство.

Шона закатила глаза.

— Эй, — сердито прошипел Мардон. Сделав паузу, он шепотом добавил. — Значит, Флэш буквально сосет Холоду член?

— Буквально. И это великолепная месть, согласитесь. Флэш, который сосет член Негодяя. Это лучшее, что можно только вообразить. И _как_ он это делает! Вы знали, что он может вибрировать? Я на самом деле чертовски завидую такому таланту.

Барри хотелось от стыда провалиться сквозь землю, но тогда все бы поняли, что он подслушивает.

Хартли как-то совершенно неприлично застонал.

— Твою мать… Я просто хочу оказаться в середине этого бутерброда. Я умру счастливым…

— Как это грязно, Хартли, — пробормотал Марк.

— Не собираюсь извиняться за правду. У меня диплом с отличием, две докторских степени, множество патентов, и я откусил бы себе руку, чтобы заняться чем-нибудь таким прямо сейчас.

— Это грязно, Хартли, — повторил Мардон.

— Ну, давай. — Хартли нетерпеливо повернулся к Шоне. — Расскажи в мельчайших подробностях, что ты видела?

Шона усмехнулась, а Марк закатил глаза.

Барри чувствовал себя слишком разбитым, чтобы вступать в разговор, но мысль о _Хартли_ , узнающем какие-то интимные подробности о _Холоде_ , была очень неприятной.

_Лучше бы ему держать свой член в штанах_ , подумал Барри.

— Забудь об этом, Хартли, — произнес он и устало потер виски.

— Ты не можешь обвинить меня в том… — начал Хартли, а Шона и Марк сконфуженно уставились на Барри.

— Могу! — рявкнул Барри. — И буду. Так что просто оставь это.

Марк Мардон по прежнему держался за свою покалеченную грудь, но огонек мести зажегся в его глазах, когда он спросил:

— Значит, Капитан Холод поебывает тебя, да, Флэш?

Как же этот ублюдок бесил Барри! Это ради него Барри пришлось убить человека.

— Как думаешь, если бы твой брат поднялся из могилы, мой отец застрелил бы его снова?

Радость тут же испарилась с лица Мардона. Он яростно уставился на Барри. Кемпер вдруг тряхнуло, и Лиза, пробормотав что-то о грозовых тучах, нажала на тормоз.

— Моего брата застрелил темнокожий коп. Что ты несешь, Флэш?

— Джо Уэст. — Барри повернулся и сжал кулаки. — Он воспитал меня.

Хартли присвистнул.

— Ого, какая сложная и запутанная ситуация.

Глаза Мардона вспыхнули.

— Этот человек _убил_ моего брата.

— А ты собирался вызвать цунами и разрушить Централ Сити.

— У меня даже не было шанса, чтобы попытаться…

— Ты убийца и преступник, и я _должен_ был остановить тебя, — прорычал Барри, впившись взглядом в скрипящего зубами Мардона. — Нам не стоило вообще вытаскивать тебя из лап ДеВо.

— О, да. Я убийца. — Мардон поднялся на дрожащих ногах. Шона попыталась его остановить, но он оттолкнул от себя ее руки. — А ты обжимаешься со Снартом и Хитвейвом? Охуенно.

Внезапно подошедший к ним Лен окинул Барри и Мардона пристальным взглядом.

— Все остальные — в переднюю часть кемпера.

— Ну, конечно, — фыркнула Шона.

Лен поднял крио-пушку и выстрелил. Небольшой осколок льда врезался в стену прямо позади нее. Шона едва успела телепортироваться.

— Как грубо! — Ее голос теперь звучал с пассажирского сиденья.

— Хартли, Мик.

Подняв в капитуляции руки, Хартли медленно двинулся к ней.

— Как будто мы отсюда ничего не услышим, — пробурчал он, но перехватив взгляд Лена, побледнел и не сказал больше ни слова.

Мик, тоже что-то бормоча себе под нос, направился в переднюю часть кемпера и встал за водительским сиденьем. Лиза дремала, положив голову на руль. Вокруг остановившейся машины бушевал ураган.

— Итак. Если ты планируешь остаться с нами, Марк… — Лен нахмурился и замолчал, посмотрев на Барри, а потом скрестил на груди руки. — Барри, встань.

Из всех троих Барри оказался единственным, кто все еще сидел. Он раздраженно поднялся на ноги и встал рядом с Леном, не глядя на него. Барри понимал, что ведет себя как ребенок. Если бы он не вырос в семье Джо Уэста, никакой проблемы бы сейчас не возникло, но он просто не мог сдержаться и поступить по-другому.

— Что происходит, Барри? — Лен внимательно посмотрел на него. — Это из-за того, что ты убил ту женщину?

Барри замер.

— Лиза рассказала мне об этом. — Лен сделал движение, словно хотел прикоснуться к нему, но остановился. — Ты поступил так, как должен был поступить, чтобы спасти всех нас.

— Ты убил кого-то? — Марк выглядел впечатленным.

Барри переступил с ноги на ногу, не зная, что сказать. Не принимать же поздравления из-за того, что он совершил убийство. Он не солдат и не преступник. Он не убийца. Хотя… сейчас он стал им.

Леонард обвел их обоих тяжелым взглядом.

— Если детектив Джо Уэст действительно убил брата Марка Мардона, мы имеем очевидный конфликт. Оставшись в живых, мы…

— Скажи Мардону, чтобы остановил бурю! — послышался крик Лизы.

—  _Лиза_. — Лен сжал зубы и с показным спокойствием снова повернулся к Барри и Марку. — Если мы останемся живы — найдем другую машину, и вы с Шоной можете быть свободны. Но до тех пор, если вы только подумаете о том, чтобы сделать что-то плохое Барри, я выкину вас обоих на улицу.

Его тон говорил о том, что это не пустая угроза.

Марк, казалось, мгновение обдумывал это, затем он посмотрел на Барри.

— И кого ты убил?

Барри сжал кулаки.

— Генерал взяла Лизу в заложники, — нехотя ответил он.

Марк задумчиво погладил грудь. После нескольких минут молчания он, наконец, сказал:

— Это она пытала меня, заставляя менять погоду. Она хуже, чем ДеВо. Проходила подготовку в ЦРУ или еще какое-то дерьмо, я не знаю. Если ты убил ее, я тебе благодарен. У меня разборки с твоим отцом, а не с тобой.

— Мы направляемся в Централ Сити. — Лен прислонился к кухонному шкафу. Его голос по-прежнему звучал холодно и рассудительно. — Если мы найдем семью Барри, то присоединимся к ним.

— Серьезно? — послышался удивленный голос Мика.

— Да, — ответил Лен, даже не посмотрев на него. Он не спускал глаз с Мардона. — У Флэша много знакомых, которых я бы хотел иметь на своей стороне во время апокалипсиса. Потому что жизнь сейчас — это выживание, а не месть.

— А если бы кто-то убил твою сестру?

— Он уже был бы мертв, — просто ответил Лен. — Но я знаю, когда время сражаться, а когда стоит притормозить. Если ты хочешь бросить вызов Джо Уэсту, то должен знать, что тебе придется иметь дело с Флэшем. У тебя есть выбор — забрать свою подружку и свалить, или забыть о том, что произошло с твоим братом.

Вздохнув, Мардон провел рукой по взлохмаченным волосам.

_Черт возьми_ , подумал Барри, наблюдая за тем, как Лен умело манипулирует Мардоном. Взбешенный Леонард, бросающий угрозы, исчез, уступив место талантливому переговорщику. Лен был _лидером_. Настоящим, прирожденным Цезарем с блестящими политическими навыками… И он знал абсолютно точно, когда нужно их применять. Барри понимал, как, наверное, непросто было ему собрать воедино стольких врагов, дружить с Миком Рори и искусно маневрировать в преступном мире. Но вот здесь и сейчас Барри мог убедиться в том, насколько гениальным человеком был Леонард Снарт.

— Джо Уэст — офицер полиции, — спокойно продолжил Лен. — Человек просто делал свою работу. Я могу понять твое желание отомстить, но в мире сейчас творится апокалипсис. Вини нежить в том, что лишился мести.

— Он был моим младшим братом. Ты знаешь, как нелегко смириться с этим.

— Тебе не нужно смиряться, просто не делай никаких глупостей. Флэш спас тебя в поселении. Я был намерен оставить там тебя и Шону, но Барри настоял на том, чтобы взять и вас тоже. И вот еще что. — Лен на мгновение замолчал. — Если вы планируете остаться с нами, вам лучше сохранять с ним дружеские отношения. Я более чем заинтересован в том, чтобы Флэш находился в полной безопасности.

— Да, я наслышан об этом, — ухмыльнулся Мардон.

Лен коротко кивнул.

— Мы не сможем выжить и бороться, если среди нас останутся какие-то обиды. Все работают сообща, и все подчиняются моим приказам. — Лен с вызовом посмотрел на Мардона. — Я понимаю, что ты возглавлял вашу группу прежде, но если вы останетесь с нами, все подчиняются _мне_. Это правило.

— Даже Флэш?

— Даже я, — вмешался в разговор Барри.

Две недели назад он и подумать не мог, что так быстро присоединится к Негодяям и примет лидерство Капитана Холода, но теперь все изменилось. Кроме того, Барри не был уверен в своих качествах руководителя и способности возглавить группу преступников.

— Ладно. — Казалось, Марк сдался. — Судя по всему, я все равно облажался, как лидер своей группы.

Должно быть, буря кончилась, потому что Лиза завела мотор, и кемпер снова тронулся. Тихое урчание мотора и шум колес привычно успокаивали.

Хартли Рэтэуэй подошел ближе.

— Ну, хорошо, — начал он. — Меня устраивает все… вроде бы. Но мысль о том, что мной будет командовать человек, даже не окончивший колледж, как-то меня не особо вдохновляет. Почему я не могу стать лидером? Или Флэш?

— Мы с Шоной учились в колледже, — прозвучал голос Лизы.

— Может быть, потому что Холоду удавалось сохранить нам жизни в течение трех месяцев? — Барри в вызовом посмотрел на Хартли. — Не знаю насчет тебя, но у меня нет навыков выживания среди зомби.

— Мы должны устроить голосование.

Кемпер тряхнуло, и Хартли схватился за стену.

— Ты думаешь, что Барри, Лиза и Мик проголосует за кого-то, кроме меня? — удивленно спросил Лен. — И к сведению — я даже не закончил школу.

Хартли как будто ударили в этот момент.

— Тебя выгнали из школы, и теперь ты — наш лидер?

— Совершенно верно, Пайпер, — спокойно ответил Лен. — Если тебе это не нравится… — Он указал на дверь. — Вперед. Только не забудь потеплее одеться.

— Что ж, прекрасно. — Хартли пожал плечами. — Тогда, я думаю, мы должны вернуться к тому моменту, когда ты орал на Шону из-за того, что она не захватила продукты?

— Удар ниже пояса, — пробормотала Шона.

Лен теперь выглядел удовлетворенным, и Барри не мог винить его за это. Он довольно успешно справился с ситуацией. Никто не собирался поубивать друг друга, и он по-прежнему контролировал всех.

_Всех его Негодяев_ , подумал Барри.

— Теперь мы решим вопрос с ночлегом. — Лен окинул взглядом кемпер. — Думаю, будет лучше съехать с дороги, пока мы не добрались до шоссе.

— Будем голосовать? — тут же подал голос Хартли.

— Нет. Лиза будет спать на откидной кровати. Мы с Барри займем двуспальную, Хартли и Мик разместятся на футоне, а Марку с Шоной придется расстелить на полу одеяла.

— Но Марк ранен, — упрямо заявила Шона. — И у нас нет медикаментов. Ему нельзя спать на полу.

Три новых члена группы с тревогой посмотрели на Лена.

— Двуспальная кровать достаточно большая и для трех человек. — Мардон оглянулся на кровать. — Мы с Шоной и Хартли привыкли спать втроем.

— Нет, — отрезал Лен.

— Ты с Флэшем мог бы спать на футоне, а Мик — на полу, — продолжил развивать мысль Мардон. — Мне не нравится, что женщине придется спать на полу.

— Мне тоже не нравится спать на полу, — возразил Мик, и они с Мардоном враждебно уставились друг на друга.

— Двуспальная кровать — для меня и Флэша. Это не обсуждается. — Лен спокойно обвел всех взглядом. — Марк и Мик могут занять футон, а Хартли и Шона обойдутся одеялами.

— И ты позволишь женщине спать на полу?

Мардон нахмурился.

— Договорись с Миком, возможно, тебе удастся чем-то его подкупить. Вы трое только присоединились к нашей команде, и вам придется мириться с нашими правилами. — Лен хрустнул суставами пальцев. — Мы все вымотались, так что, советую всем лечь спать. Завтра мы отправимся на поиски еды.

— Подожди-ка. — Лиза внимательно разглядывала что-то в темноте деревьев, растущих вдоль дороги. — Там какое-то здание с надписью «Продукты», и наверняка там могут быть медикаменты и неиспорченная еда.

Лен удовлетворенно кивнул.

— Хорошо. Мик, Шона и Хартли — отправляйтесь туда и поищите медикаменты. Завтра мы предпримем более основательную вылазку.

***

Не выпуская из рук свою пушку, Лиза внимательно наблюдала за тремя скаутами, направившимися в здание маркета. Мардон, поначалу неохотно севший на футон, тут же заснул, как только его голова упала на подушку.

Барри переоделся в свободные штаны и рубашку, лег на кровать и прижал к груди одеяло, повернувшись к Лену спиной. Он слышал, как Лен развязал узел на занавеске и, раздевшись, устроился рядом.

Матрас под ним прогнулся, и Барри ощутил крепко обхватившую его руку.

Было бы так хорошо снова спать вместе, если бы не то, что случилось утром.

— Я убил человека, — прошептал Барри.

Он знал, что его голос дрожит, выдавая вину и страх. Он почти забыл, что может испытывать эти чувства.

— Ты спас жизнь моей сестре. — Лен обнял его крепче.

— Убивать людей для меня неприемлемо. — Барри зажмурился, но слез не было. — Это даже нечестно — я убил ее, используя свою силу.

— Твоя сила защитила жизнь моей сестры. Без нее ты бы не смог ее спасти.

— Я сказал, что не смогу быть с тобой, если ты снова начнешь убивать. — Барри потер глаза ладонью. — А потом сам…

— Стрела убивает людей.

Сжав Барри одной рукой, другой Лен расчесал его спутанные волосы.

Барри схватил Лена за руку и положил ее себе под голову. Он хотел вдохнуть окружающий его запах Лена, но внезапно его грудь задрожала. По каким-то причинам он не мог плакать, но чувствовал, как слезы душат его.

— Я никогда не хотел никого убивать.

— Поэтому ты и не убийца, Барри. Ты сделал это не потому, что хотел. Ты сделал это, чтобы спасти чью-то жизнь. В этом твое отличие от настоящих убийц. И именно это отделяет солдат от психопатов. — Лен зарылся носом в его волосы и мягко поцеловал в затылок. — Ты все равно хороший человек, Барри, поверь мне.

Барри почувствовал, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы. Несколько капель упали на руку Лену, и тот сильнее прижал Барри к своей груди.


	16. Детоксикация

Барри снова проснулся оттого, что кто-то зажимал ему рот рукой. Похоже это становилось традицией.

Где-то неподалеку раздавался голос Фрэнка Синатры. Та самая песня из саундтрека «Фаллаут: Новый Вегас». Должно быть, ее включили для того, чтобы успокоить Погодного Волшебника.

Барри присмотрелся — перед ним в сумраке бледнело лицо Хартли Рэтэуэя. Тот присел с краю кровати, из-под надвинутого на лоб капюшона на Барри смотрели испуганные глаза. Проигрыватель с шипением воспроизводил мелодичный баритон Синатры.

_«Ты видишь, я стою один…»_

— Хартли? — прищуриваясь, хриплым со сна голосом позвал Барри.

Хартли тут же прижал палец к губам, призывая его молчать.

Окончательно проснувшись, Барри неловко пошевелился. Левой рукой Лен по-прежнему обнимал его за талию, другая рука служила Барри подушкой. Ему было очень тепло и уютно, и ужасно не хотелось двигаться, несмотря на смущение из-за того, что их застали в таком интимном положении.

Барри покраснел и уставился на Хартли.

_«Ты слышишь молитву о том, кого я по-настоящему буду любить»._

— Антуанетта. — Голос Хартли едва был слышен. Он наклонился ближе и указал куда-то за голову Барри.

— Кто?

Неужели он проспал так долго, что не заметил, как к ним присоединилась какая-то женщина по имени Антуанетта? Нахмурившись, Барри в растерянности посмотрел на Хартли.

_«Я слышу шепот — пожалуйста, обожай меня…»_

— Я… — Хартли наклонился к нему так близко, что Барри смог разглядеть трещины в очках и веснушки, покрывающие его лицо. Все это было очень странно. — Я обучил Антуанетту реагировать на музыку, — едва слышно прошептал он.

_«И когда я взглянул на луну, она стала золотой…»_

— Твоя крыса? — так же тихо спросил Барри.

— Просто она привыкла спать рядом с тобой.

Лен вздохнул во сне, а его пальцы скользнули по волосам Барри. Хартли тут же натянул на лицо капюшон и нырнул с кровати.

— Перестань бояться Лена. — Барри старался шептать так тихо, как только мог.

— Тебе легко говорить, — пробормотал Хартли, выглядывая из-за кровати. — Если Холод обнаружит мою крысу у себя в постели, я стану сосулькой, или со мной произойдет что-то еще, настолько же ироничное и ужасное.

Барри привык к крысе, хотя Хартли никогда и не говорил, как ее зовут. «У нее нет никакого имени!», и «Я держу ее для экспериментов, а не как домашнего любимца». Барри был раздосадован, что даже через неделю Хартли так и не удосужился сообщить ему имя крысы, а теперь выяснилось, что ее зовут Антуанетта. Она казалась тихим и ласковым зверьком, которому просто нравилось что-то портить и грызть. А когда Хартли свистел, она тут же забиралась к нему в капюшон.

И все же… спать в одной кровати с крысой — не совсем то, о чем мечтает большинство людей, обычно такое снится им в кошмарах. До Барри вдруг начало доходить, что Лен будет, мягко говоря, не очень обрадован Антуанетте, спящей в его постели.

— Где она? — прошептал он.

— Медленно протяни руку назад, прямо там, за вами. Ничего не делай, просто дай ей понюхать свою ладонь. — Барри осторожно сделал то, что просил Хартли, шаря рукой за спиной Лена и чувствуя себя ужасно неудобно. Внезапно он ощутил, как крысиные усы щекочут его пальцы. — Теперь щелкни.

— Зачем?

_«Голубая луна»_ , шипел проигрыватель, напоминая Барри об апокалипсисе. Или даже о какой-то апокалиптической видео-игре. Какой смысл слушать музыку, которая скорее вызывает мысли о конце света, а не отвлекает от него?

_«Отныне я не одинок, без мечты в моем сердце…»_

— Она запрыгнет тебе в ладонь, если ты щелкнешь пальцами. — Хартли нервно посмотрел на спокойное лицо Лена.

_«Без настоящей любви…»_

Барри щелкнул и почувствовал, как две крошечные щекочущие лапки уперлись в его ладонь, а затем крыса забралась на нее всем своим пушистым тельцем. Ее нос ткнулся в указательный палец, и Барри осторожно перенес ее в подставленные ладони Хартли.

Прижав крысу к себе, Хартли облегченно вздохнул.

— Мне придется сделать для нее клетку, если Марк будет продолжать слушать по ночам музыку.

Барри согласно кивнул.

_«И когда я взглянул на луну, она стала золотой… Отныне я не одинок…»_

— Спасибо, — довольно прошептал Хартли.

— Никаких проблем.

Осторожно держа крысу в руках, Хартли поднялся с кровати и скрылся за занавеской.

_«И внезапно появился предо мной…»_

Барри сделал глубокий вдох, чувствуя, как снова погружается в сон. Закрыв глаза, он уткнулся носом в плечо Лена, и тот обнял его крепче; теплое дыхание согревало затылок Барри.

Он нащупал ладонь Лена и сжал ее, переплетя его пальцы со своими. Засыпая, Барри с грустью подумал о том, как, наверное, тяжело Хартли оставаться одному и надеяться на то, что когда-нибудь он встретит кого-то подходящего. Затем его мысли переключились на Лизу и Мика, у которых тоже не было никого, в романтическом плане.

Барри надеялся, что где-то там в Централ Сити, рядом с Айрис всегда спал Эдди.

***

— Вчера в супермаркете мы обнаружили нескольких ходунков, — сообщила Шона, пока вся остальная команда переодевалась. — Двоих убили в отделе женской гигиены, но остальные прячутся где-то в дальней части помещения. Мы свалили оттуда, пока они не успели выйти.

— Проблем не возникло? — спросил Лен, защелкивая кобуру на груди.

— Неа, мы разобрались. — Мик засунул нож в задний карман штанов.

Барри наблюдал за тем, как все готовятся к тому, чтобы выйти наружу. Лиза застегнула куртку и проверяла свою пушку, Хартли возился со сложным оборудованием, связывающим его перчатки и наушники, Мардон сидел впереди и злился, что у него нет другого оружия, кроме кухонного ножа. Негодяям действительно приходилось довольствоваться только кухонной утварью. Мик не смог вынести из поселкового арсенала ничего, кроме трех пушек и костюма Барри.

Костюм все еще вкусно пах стиральным порошком, и Барри полночи отмывал его от крови. Несмотря на то, что произошло, все равно было приятно надевать его.

— Сколько ходунков там навскидку? — Лен опустил крио-пушку в кобуру и прицепил охотничий нож к ремню.

— Около десяти, — ответила Шона.

Поправив аппараты в ушах, Хартли щелкнул каким-то выключателем на запястьях. Загорелся зеленый огонек, и он радостно кивнул.

— Ты рассказала ему о ходунках? — неожиданно громко спросил он Шону.

Пикабу страдальчески закатила глаза.

—  _Да_ , Хартли.

— Разделимся на пары. Мардон останется здесь на стреме. Прежде всего, отыщите какие-нибудь пакеты или сумки, чтобы складывать все, что найдете. Относите все к двери, затем мы проверим и отберем то, что необходимо в первую очередь.

Голос Лена, как всегда, звучал спокойно и уверенно.

Лиза с усмешкой перевела взгляд с него на Барри.

— Думаю, мы с тобой больше не работаем в паре, да, Ленни?

— Держись Мика, сестренка, — ответил Лен, коротко кивнув. — Шона и Хартли составят третью пару. Удобнее действовать, когда партнеры хорошо знают друг друга.

— Какой сигнал, если кто-то из нас попадет в беду? — спросила Лиза.

— Просто кричи. Мы будем неподалеку. — Лен надел парку.

Барри оглядел стоящих вокруг него людей. Он вспомнил о том, как месяц назад думал об идеальной команде выживших в зомби-апокалипсис. Теперь эта мысль пришла снова.

Криминальный лидер-вдохновитель, пироман, «золотая» девушка, мастер погоды, прыгун-телепортер, злой гений и бегун. По правде говоря, их группа выглядела впечатляюще. Не так давно Негодяи уничтожили целый клан зомби, а теперь к ним присоединились еще трое не совсем обыкновенных людей. Если бы кто-то теперь попытался убить их или ограбить, этот «кто-то» был бы весьма удивлен.

Закончив экипироваться, группа во главе с Леном двинулась в сторону супермаркета. Им пришлось пересечь длинную парковку, и Барри шел сразу за Леном, наступая в его следы. Оглянувшись, он заметил, что Лиза делала то же самое, а Мик, идущей за ней, просто шагал по сугробам. Они были еще глубокими, наверное, около двух футов, но щеки и нос у Барри больше не мерзли.

Неизвестно, что делал с погодой Марк Мардон, может, он действительно, как выразилась Шона, «воровал тепло», но на улице стало заметно теплее. Так, словно наступала весна.

Жаль, что Барри не знал, какой сейчас месяц.

Подойдя к стеклянной двери супермаркета, Лен взялся за ручку. Возле входа за ночь намело высокую гору снега, и дверь с трудом поддалась. Барри, а затем и Лиза, помогли ему, и наконец, они втроем распахнули ее настежь.

Мик прошел внутрь мимо них, обронив «Благодарю за галантность». Насмешливо фыркнув, Барри последовал за ним.

Запах гнилых фруктов тут же ударил ему в нос. Минусовая температура снаружи помешала окончательно испортиться продуктам, но внутри помещения к зловонию живых мертвецов примешивался отчетливый запах гнили.

Забавно, как быстро нос Барри привык к неприятным запахам. Постоянное присутствие нежити где-то поблизости и их разносящаяся повсюду вонь делали все остальные запахи едва различимыми. Ему целых две недели пришлось провести в тесном фургоне со Снартом и Миком, без душа, дезодоранта и мыла, и даже витающий в фургоне тяжелый мужской дух не казался таким уж ужасным по сравнению с запахом нежити.

Барри и до апокалипсиса приходилось сталкиваться на месте преступлений с запахом разлагающегося тела. Он изучал разложение в анатомичке, когда учился в университете. Ему приходилось принимать ванну с томатным соком, а одежду, основательно впитавшую запах мертвечины, он просто сжигал. Кто бы мог подумать, что эти навыки судмедэксперта пригодятся ему теперь.

Остальные шесть Негодяев (Барри даже представить себе не мог, что название, которое он случайно придумал, так хорошо приживется) собрались у входа. Лиза и Хартли скривились от запаха.

— Лиза и Мик, вы ищете еду. — Лен указал на стеллажи справа. — Консервы, концентраты, орехи — в первую очередь, если найдете — сухофрукты или лапшу…

— Алкоголь? — прервал его Мик.

— Сначала вода, но да, и алкоголь тоже. Сложите в пакеты все, что найдете. Но учтите, берите только то, что можно хранить достаточно долго. У нас не так много места в кемпере. Лиза, ты смотришь по сторонам, Мик в это время складывает все в сумки и относит к выходу. — Лен перевел взгляд на Шону, затем на Хартли. — Вы двое займетесь медикаментами, поскольку Шона разбирается в лекарствах. Мы с Барри ищем все остальное, что может пригодиться. Всем все ясно?

— Слушаемся, Капитан, — отсалютовала Шона.

Лен хмыкнул.

— Да, Хартли. Если найдешь отдел электроники, возьми все, что понадобится для коммуникаторов, которые ты сделал в поселении. А в остальном, каждый из вас знает, что ему нужно. Как только мы наберем предметы первой необходимости, у каждого будет возможность побродить и выбрать то, что вы хотите. Уверен, здесь есть даже книги.

— О, черт, — почтительно протянул Хартли. Барри взглянул на него и заметил быстрое движение под капюшоном. _Он взял с собой Антуанетту?_  — Боже, как я скучаю по книгам.

— Я тоже. Жаль, что они не могут надолго занять меня, — грустно произнес Барри.

Скоростное чтение — одна из способностей, которые он едва ли мог контролировать. Остальные Негодяи могли целые вечера увлеченно проводить с одной книгой, ему же хватало минуты, чтобы прочесть ее.

Лен оглядел стоящих возле него людей.

— Вопросов больше нет? — нахмурившись, спросил он и, поскольку никто не ответил, добавил. — Можете приступать.

Вскинув оружие, Лиза осторожно двинулась по направлению продуктового отдела, Мик последовал за ней. Шона тут же прыгнула в сторону аптеки. Выругавшись, Хартли чуть ли не вприпрыжку побежал к ней.

Сняв капюшон, Барри улыбнулся Лену.

— Целый продуктовый магазин, — медленно произнес он и взял Лена под руку. — Тебе не стоило так беспокоиться.

— Все самое лучшее для тебя.

Ухмыльнувшись, Лен потянул Барри в отдел туалетных принадлежностей. Другой рукой он держал наготове крио-пушку. Они останавливались в каждом проходе, ожидая, не появятся ли ходунки, но вокруг было пусто.

— Ищешь что-то определенное? — спросил Барри. Они очутились возле стеллажей, которые могли бы послужить визитной карточкой ранних апокалиптических грабежей.

— Крысиный яд.

Лен перешагнул через рассыпанные по полу соли для ванн.

Барри смущенно откашлялся.

— Эм… для крысы?

— Только не говори мне, что никакой крысы нет. Я знаю, что Хартли держит у себя кого-то, и, клянусь, я видел в раковине крысиный помет. — Отпустив руку Барри, Лен снял с крючка большой пакет с логотипом супермаркета за девяносто девять центов. Барри принялся старательно разглядывал на нем рисунки.

— Ее зовут Антуанетта, — осторожно сказал он. Перевернув коробку на полу, он заметил лежащий в ней скраб для ног. _Интересно, Мик сильно обидится, если предложить ему это?_  — Она ученая.

— Я не собираюсь держать никаких крыс, даже ученых.

— Тебе придется. Ее зовут Антуанетта, и она везде следует за Хартли. Она довольно милая и пищит, если ей погладить животик. — Барри ни за что (особенно после сегодняшней ночи) не вынудил бы Хартли расстаться с крысой. В апокалипсис каждому нужен друг, который отвлекал бы его от творящегося вокруг ужаса и страданий. У Барри, Лизы и Мика был Лен. Конечно, у каждого из них — по-разному. Шона и Марк наслаждались обществом друг друга, и только Хартли довольствовался дружбой с питомцем. — Мы не избавимся от нее.

Лен поморщился и перешагнул через большую кучу рассыпанной по полу туалетной бумаги вперемешку с разбитыми флаконами шампуня. Обернувшись, он протянул руку Барри, помогая ему переступить через скользкий бардак. _Как романтично_ , кисло подумал Барри.

— Ты так серьезно настроен по поводу крысы? — Лен нахмурился.

— Да, — постарался как можно мягче ответить Барри. Он игриво толкнул Лена в плечо. — И тебе придется согласиться со мной, — нервничая, добавил он.

Он не был уверен в том, что мог вести себя с Леном подобным образом — настаивать на чем-то и вынуждать Лена согласиться. _Все-таки намного легче подшучивать и стебаться, когда все держится просто на сексе_ , подумал Барри.

Лен скептически приподнял бровь и скрестил руки на груди, с сомнением посмотрев на Барри.

— Ты не сказал… — Барри попытался сменить тему, не зная, как реагировать на его пристальный взгляд. — Кто из нас будет на стреме.

— Я буду прикрывать тебя, — тут же ответил Лен.

— Но я быстрее, может, лучше мне стоит прикрывать тебя?

— Ты сможешь носить сумки намного быстрее, чем я, Барри, вот почему _я_ буду на стреме. Я не пытаюсь быть властным.

Лен, наклонив голову, рассматривал лицо Барри, словно увидел в нем что-то очень захватывающее.

Барри смущенно заморгал.

— Я и не думал, что ты властный, — в замешательстве сказал он. Такая мысль действительно не приходила ему в голову.

— Давай, спидстер. — Напоследок кинув на него долгий взгляд, Лен развернулся и направился к следующему проходу. — Бери пакеты и вперед.

Барри взял два пакета, сделанных из органического пластика или еще из какого-то дерьма, теперь не имеющего значения, и устремился за Леном.

— О, краска для волос. — Лен остановился возле упаковок с изображенными на них одинаковыми улыбающимися девушками с разноцветными волосами. — Лизе это понравится. — Выбрав несколько коробок с шоколадными оттенками, он бросил их в пакет. Затем он нашел «ярко-красный бархат» и приложил коробку к лицу Барри. — Скарлет…

Барри немедленно выбил коробку из его рук.

— Сразу — нет. Я покрашу волосы в красный, если ты покрасишь свои в белый.

— Смешно.

Лен погладил его по волосам, и Барри снова ударил его по руке.

— Перестань. Нам нужно найти вибромашинку на батарейках.

Выражение Лена оставалось совершенно бесстрастным, когда он сказал:

— Барри, ты представляешь собой идеальный вибратор, тебе не нужны конкуренты.

Барри покраснел.

— Машинку для стрижки, — смущенно объяснил он. — Чтобы ты перестал терзать свои волосы.

— Я этого не делаю.

— Нет, делаешь.

— Если уж мы собираемся заняться прическами друг друга… — Лен приблизился к Барри и нежно дернул его за прядь. — …Тебе бы тоже не мешало подстричься, Брэдли Купер.

— Они не такие уж и длинные.

— Лиза могла бы подстричь тебя, убрав немного с боков и макушки. Ты стал бы похож на прежнего себя. — Лен пятерней расчесал его волосы и убрал действительно отросшую челку назад. — Сейчас твоя прическа постоянно взъерошенная, как после секса.

— Интересно, кто в этом виноват.

Барри положил руки Лену на плечи, и тот быстро поцеловал его.

— Нужно закончить тут с запасами, и тогда мы сможем куда-нибудь улизнуть.

Лен повернулся и направился к следующему проходу, с бритвенными станками и лезвиями. Барри поплелся за ним.

— Мы не будем прятаться, как какие-то озабоченные подростки, — возмущенно сказал он.

Он взял с полки несколько упаковок мужских и женских бритвенных станков и бросил их в пакет. Туда же последовали коробки с лезвиями. Барри подумал, что они могут пригодиться Лизе. Теперь он знал, что ей нравится прятать их на себе, как оружие.

— Мне кажется, Рэтэуэй везде шпионит за нами. — В голосе Лена странным образом сочетались сожаление, досада и гордость.

— Он не шпионит. Хартли обычно говорит всякие пошлости, чтобы все чувствовали себя неудобно, но он не пытается тебе досадить. — Барри попытался защитить Хартли. Вероятно, он не стал бы этого делать, если бы не случай этой ночью. К тому же, они были соседями по комнате целую неделю и ни разу не попытались убить друг друга. Это о чем-то говорило. — Я думаю, он тебя боится.

На следующих стеллажах стройными рядами стояли дезодоранты и мыло.

— И правильно делает. Терпеть не могу напыщенных мудаков, которые считают, что образование делает их умнее меня.

Слова Лена показались Барри на удивление откровенными. Простой, честный и искренний разговор обычной пары. _Ничего себе_ , подумал Барри, и мысль была приятной.

— Я не думаю, что Хартли мог бы возглавить группу. Ты — единственный, кому мы все можем доверять, ты же знаешь. —  _Зубная паста. Слава богу_. Барри положил несколько тюбиков в пакет. — Всем наплевать, у кого есть дипломы, а у кого их нет.

Лен серьезно кивнул. Его ладонь коснулась запястья Барри и коротко сжала его. Затем Лен пересек проход, чтобы взять дезинфицирующее средство для рук.

— Сколько тебе было, когда ты бросил школу? — спросил Барри. — Мне просто любопытно, если не хочешь отвечать…

— Семнадцать, — пожав плечами, ответил Лен. — Ты можешь спрашивать меня о чем угодно, Барри. Почему ты решил стать судмедэкспертом?

Барри удивленно взглянул на него.

— Ну… это казалось очевидным выбором. Я был заинтересован в общественной справедливости, ведь мою маму убили. Я рос в семье копа, но меня больше интересовала наука… Благодаря связям Джо, после окончания университета я устроился в департамент на практику, а потом старый глава отдела криминалистики уволился, и я довольно быстро занял его место.

— Мой отец тоже был копом, — небрежно обронил Лен, складывая в пакет салфетки и ватные палочки.

Барри не знал этого, хотя Джо вроде бы говорил ему что-то похожее, когда сообщал факты из досье Снарта. Он задумался, не зная, что ответить.

— Ты действительно вышел за рамки в выборе профессии, — наконец сказал он.

Лен рассмеялся.

— Ага. И я определенно не стал гордостью своего старика. Одно из самых моих лучших достижений.

Он передал Барри доверху заполненный пакет, и Барри, ускорившись, отнес все три к дверям супермаркета. Возвращаясь обратно, он прихватил еще несколько пустых пакетов и заметил, как Хартли возле аптеки расправляется с одетым в белый халат зомби. Через секунду он снова стоял перед Леном.

— Ты видел пластинки Мардона? Мне сегодня приснился какой-то странный сон о войне насекомых-мутантов в огромной пустыне, — сообщил он, все еще покачиваясь после пробежки.

Лен в замешательстве посмотрел на него.

— Это… из видеоигры, — объяснил Барри.

— Да, к несчастью, у него их только три. Фрэнк Синатра, Мэрайя Кэри и «Стренглерс». — Вздохнул Лен. — Не волнуйся, я сказал ему — если он еще раз поставит чертов «Рождественский альбом», я заморожу нахрен его проигрыватель.

— Эту ночь мы провели с Фрэнком Синатрой. — Пожал плечами Барри. Они добрались до стеллажей с шампунями и гелями для душа, дальше стояли духи и другие малоинтересные вещи. — И он скоро совсем состарится, если мы не найдем другую музыку.

— Есть вещи и пострашнее, чем охуевать от «Золотисто-коричневого»*.

Барри закатил глаза и ткнул его локтем в ребра.

— О, капитан, мой капитан**, — протянул он постным тоном. — Ты действительно знаешь, как польстить кому-то.

— Давай закончим налет на этот магазин. — Казалось, Лен чем-то возмущен. — Нам нужно найти ходунков, а потом мы сможем отдохнуть.

***

Вокруг костра, потрескивающего на парковке, были расставлены стулья из кафетерия, хотя большинство Негодяев перебралось на теплый от костра асфальт, расстелив на нем одеяла. От стоящего неподалеку проигрывателя доносился тихий голос Фрэнка Синатры. Марк Мардон спал, положив голову на колени Шоны.

Они обнаружили всех скрывавшихся в супермаркете зомби. Их теперь уже навсегда мертвые тела сейчас лежали в гардеробе для сотрудников. Кемпер был полностью упакован к завтрашнему путешествию. Всю еду и напитки, которые Негодяи не могли взять с собой, они решили съесть и выпить здесь, у разведенного Миком костра.

Лиза и Мик по-дружески сидели рядом. Лиза читала книгу, а Мик переворачивал поленья металлическим прутом. Хартли кормил Антуанетту крошками, заставляя ее протискиваться через отверстие в картонной коробке. Он сказал, что это важно для его исследований способности к выживанию. Барри едва ли поверил ему.

Барри сидел, привалившись к груди Лена, впервые за долгое время чувствуя себя совершенно сытым и окруженным блаженным теплом. Он вяло наблюдал за танцующими языками пламени, его глаза слипались. Лен неспешно пил пиво.

— Так лучше? — вдруг спросил он. Его низкий голос приятной дрожью отозвался в спине Барри.

Это были первые слова, которые прозвучали после долгого молчания.

— Хм? — Барри пошевелился. Он не чувствовал себя пьяным, поскольку просто не мог напиться, что, на самом деле, всегда казалось ему довольно несправедливым, а просто разомлел от ощущения сытости и покоя. — Лучше, чем что?

Поставив бутылку на землю, Лен указал на костер и на небо.

— Романтика. — В его голосе не было ни намека на сарказм. — Такой апокалипсис тебе больше нравится?

Барри протянул руку назад и похлопал Лена по боку.

— Все хорошо, Лен. Не беспокойся об этом.

Он приподнялся со вздохом и, повернувшись, провел ладонью по коротко остриженным волосам Лена. Это было приятное ощущение, но Лен отодвинул его руку.

— Совсем скоро мы будем в Централ Сити, — задумчиво произнес он, не отрывая взгляд от костра.

Барри усмехнулся и снова провел по его волосам, чтобы доказать, что ему это позволено. Затем он улегся обратно в его объятия.

— Да, скоро.

Чем теплее становилось вокруг, тем быстрее они могли передвигаться. Сугробы уже начали таять, кемпер под завязку был заправлен бензином. Пройдет не так много времени, и они пересекут границу штата и окажутся в Централ Сити.

— Мы ведь так и не обсудили, что будет дальше, после того, как мы встретимся с твоими друзьями, — тихо произнес Лен.

Эта мысль странно тревожила Барри. Но, с другой стороны… они с Леном были вместе, и это почему-то немного успокаивало. Он не станет выбирать между Леном, своими друзьями и семьей. Лен — его тихая гавань в бушующем шторме апокалипсиса, и он никуда не пойдет без него.

Барри подумал о том, что его отец даже не знает о его интересе к парням, а Джо… он слишком любит контролировать и опекать. Вряд ли ему понравится известие о том, что они с Леном вместе. Лен пытал брата Циско, так что хрен там можно было надеяться на сочувствие и поддержку от него и Кейтлин. Эдди тоже приветственно не раскинет руки толпе преступников, с которыми путешествует Барри. Была надежда только на единственного человека, и Барри решил придерживаться ее.

— Я думаю, ты понравишься Айрис, — сказал он. — Она — мой лучший друг. Мы вместе росли.

Барри знал, что вопрос Лена на самом деле звучал как «что ты собираешься делать со мной?» — напоминание о том, что их жизни никогда не могли быть совместимыми. Но ведь Барри очень хорошо ладил с Негодяями, и когда они отыщут друзей Барри, настанет очередь Лена найти общий язык с ними.

— Надеюсь. — Лен наклонил голову. — Что ты думаешь о Хэле Джордане? Считаешь, он прав, и есть способ навсегда избавиться от нежити?

Барри удивленно повернулся к нему.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь об этом?

Лен пожал плечами.

— Мне кажется, что это похоже на тебя. Встретиться с Хэлом Джорданом и спасти мир.

Барри нервно рассмеялся.

— Это слишком огромная для меня задача. Я уже раз потерпел неудачу в попытке остановить то, что случилось.

— Ну… теперь у тебя есть я, чтобы прикрыть твою спину, — серьезно сказал Лен. — Если ты все-таки решишься на это, просто знай, что я последую за тобой.

Вечер становился по-настоящему прекрасным. Восхитительным, спокойным и содержательным. Барри прижался головой к груди Лена и счастливо вздохнул. Лен оказался прав. Вечер был наполнен романтикой. А Барри никогда не мог оставаться равнодушным к романтическим жестам.

Через несколько минут он медленно поднялся и потянул захмелевшего Лена за собой в кемпер.

***

Только когда зомби начали буквально ломиться в дверь, Циско, наконец, закончил. Подняв руки, он завопил:

— Аллилуйя! — Схватив со стола планшет он торжествующе поцеловал его. — Как же я люблю тебя!

— Циско!

Кейтлин стояла у открытой двери балкона и с трудом удерживала в руках тяжелый автомат. Кроме этого оружия, еще у них имелось два револьвера, постоянно дававшие осечку, которые сейчас были заправлены за пояс джинсов Циско. 

Они с Кейтлин вряд ли могли послужить образцом для подражания в войне с зомби.

— Мне оставалось только скачать последние данные из облачного сервера, и я успел! — Циско расстегнул молнию на рюкзаке и бросил туда планшет. Деревянная дверь неожиданно с треском рухнула, и ужасный запах нежити ворвался в помещение. — Вот дерьмо! — Циско отступил, прижимая рюкзак к груди. — Дерьмо!

Покачивающиеся тела с горящими от голода глазами ввалились внутрь.

Кейтлин подняла оружие и выстрелила. Автомат дрогнул в руках, и отдача вынудила ее пошатнуться.

— Беги сюда, к лестнице! — закричала она.

— Понял! — Очутившись у лестницы, Циско оглянулся. — Хреново. — Несколько живых мертвецов с очень ясными намерениями двигались в их сторону. — Очень хреново.

Циско закинул рюкзак на плечо и схватился за поручни, чтобы спуститься вниз.

Кейтлин пыталась прикрыть его, но неумение пользоваться оружием и его тяжесть делали выстрелы совершенно бесполезными. Она ни разу не попала в голову ни одному из зомби. Но Циско уже скрылся в лестничном проеме пожарного выхода, и она последовала за ним, повесив автомат на плечо.

— Что же такое важное ты скачивал, — задыхаясь, выкрикивала она, слезая по ступенькам, — что пришлось ждать до последнего момента? Остальные будут в бешенстве. Мы впустую потеряли единственный шанс взять генератор и компьютеры! Они рискуют своими жизнями прямо сейчас, в ожидании, когда мы сообщим им, что закончили!

— Не впустую! У нас теперь есть карты! — Циско сильнее схватился за поручни, думая, что сейчас просто свалится вниз от страха, и это лишь еще больше испугало его. — Я… я нашел…

— Что?

— Я нашел схемы Флэш-костюма. Джи-пи-эс, частоту наушников, датчики, пульсоксиметры. — Справившись с собой, Циско полез вниз, сопровождая каждое слово очередным шагом по вертикальной лестнице. — Все, что может… связать нас с ним.

Кейтлин остановилась и ошеломленно посмотрела вниз, на Циско. Впервые за долгое время на ее лице появилась слабая улыбка.

— Все, что поможет нам найти Барри, — прошептала она и продолжила спускаться.

___________________________  
* песня группы The Stranglers, здесь — двойная игра слов. «Golden Brown» — героин на сленге, а так же общее название азиатских секс-партнеров.  
** Барри цитирует стихотворение Уолта Уитмена "О капитан! Мой капитан!", в котором капитан погибает, поэтому Лен не слишком впечатлен цитатой.


	17. 115 миль до Централ Сити

**115 миль до Централ Сити**

Они первыми вернулись в кемпер. Рука Лена, лежащая на плече Барри, довольно очевидно показывала остальным, что следовать за ними пока не стоит.

Было еще не слишком поздно, прошел всего час после того, как Барри сытно поужинал, и сейчас чувство расслабленности постепенно сменялось беспокойной энергией. Это ощущение все больше разрасталось по мере неспешного разговора с Леном, и Барри нежился в приятном тепле, исходящем от его тела. Он был так благодарен за чувство комфорта, которое Лен дарил ему, за поддержку, а еще Барри чувствовал желание, потому что…

Когда дверь за ними закрылась, Лен припер его к стене. Обхватив Барри за шею, он ожесточенно и неистово присосался к его губам. Барри опустил руки на его талию, прижимаясь к бедрам Лена знакомым и чувственным движением, которое вызывало в груди дрожь предвкушения. _Черт, как же хорошо_ , подумал он, целуя Лена в ответ и чувствуя, как язык любовника скользит мимо зубов и ласкает ему небо. Он ощущал привкус дыма от костра, вишневого джема, сладкого сидра и горького пива.

Сегодняшний вечер казался удивительным и особенным, а мысль о том, что на полке в их спальне полно смазки и презервативов, была еще более приятной.

_Их_ спальня. Уголок за синей занавеской, где Барри узнал, что у известного преступника по ночам совершенно ледяные ноги; что он обожает прижиматься к кому-то во сне (и этим «кем-то», конечно, был Барри) и чуть слышно храпит.

Держась за плечи Лена, Барри приподнялся и обхватил ногами его талию. Лен стиснул его задницу, продолжая грубо и страстно целовать его, вылизывать ему рот так, словно он хотел навсегда запомнить каждый миллиметр.

Барри чувствовал, как Лен трется об него пахом, ощущал пряжку его ремня. _Я самый счастливый ублюдок в апокалипсисе_ , с гордостью подумал он.

Но Барри быстро захотелось большего, и он опустил ноги на пол. Лен протестующе застонал, и Барри оттолкнул его. Медленно и почти невинно поцеловав Лена, он повел его к постели. Лен выглядел головокружительно. Его губы покраснели от алкоголя и поцелуев, глаза заволокло похотью. Он двигался медленно, держась за Барри и улыбаясь. Его состояние определенно можно было оценить как что-то среднее между «захмелевший» и «надравшийся».

Барри тоже хотелось сейчас быть пьяным. Испытывать это ощущение томности во всем теле и легкости в мыслях. _Но ведь должен же кто-то_ , подумал Барри, толкая Лена на кровать и наблюдая за тем, как тот безропотно подчиняется ему, _быть трезвым в этой бандитской шайке._

— Я не видел тебя голым целую вечность, — глухо пробормотал Лен, делая акцент на «ч».

— У нас вчера был секс, — напомнил ему Барри и тут же, ускорившись, скинул с себя костюм и нижнее белье. Одежда опустилась на пол — сначала медленно, а затем быстро, когда он вернулся к обычной скорости.

— Вечность назад, — задумчиво возразил Лен, расстегивая парку и отбросывая ее в сторону.

Барри потянулся к его джинсам, а Лен принялся стягивать с себя футболку. _Черт, боже, да_ … думал Барри, расстегивая ремень и стаскивая джинсы с бедер Лена. Черное белье под ними красноречиво топорщилось.

Барри тут же упал на колени и прижался носом к этому запаху, потому что… блядь… это был Лен. Он пах плотью и кровью, он был человеком, в нем заключалось все, чего так не хватало в апокалипсис.

— У меня не было столько секса, с тех пор, как… — стащив с себя футболку, Лен лег спиной на кровать, развел ноги и удовлетворенно закинул руки за голову. — …У меня никогда не было столько секса. Ни с кем. Это какой-то сексуальный марафон. Каждый день в поселении, сегодня…

Барри развязал шнурки на ботинках Лена и снял с него носки.

— Ну… мой… эм-м-м… сексуальный аппетит несколько возрос с моими способностями.

Лен расслабленно лежал на кровати, раздвинув ноги, и выглядел довольным и самоуверенным, даже в такой уязвимой позе излучая убедительную силу и дерзость, которые Барри… просто обожал в нем. И какой же охуенно сексуальный он был, со своей короткой стрижкой, татуировками и мускулами, самодовольной усмешкой, лежащий в непристойной позе, как будто позировал для какого-то журнала и ждал, когда Барри прикоснется к нему.

— Думаю, я наконец-то оценил преимущества совратителя малолетних, — с ухмылкой протянул Лен.

Он приподнялся, и Барри полностью стянул джинсы с его ног.

— Чушь. Разница не должна быть больше восемнадцати лет. Таковы правила. — Барри возмущенно фыркнул. — У нас с тобой одиннадцать, так что ты не совратитель малолетних. Если еще раз скажешь это, я поставлю «Рождественский альбом» Мэрайи Кэри, когда ты заснешь.

— Уважай старших, малыш. — Приподнявшись на локтях, Лен посмотрел на него и ухмыльнулся. — А теперь ты собираешься заняться чем-нибудь полезным?

Барри закатил глаза, но затем его взгляд опустился ниже, упираясь Лену в пах. Как-то странно они флиртовали. Барри решил, что им нужно еще поработать над этим. Он высунул язык, дразня Лена, а потом провел им длинную полосу прямо по ткани его трусов, натянувшихся на члене. Подняв глаза, он заметил взгляд Лена — пораженный, самодовольный и абсолютно возбужденный. Как же Барри любил этот взгляд. Наверное, любил всегда.

Стянув белье Лену на бедра, Барри прижался губами к основанию его члена мокрым и грязным поцелуем. Он зарылся носом в темные паховые волосы, втягивая в себя глубокий мускусный запах. Было приятно ощущать этот живой запах. Запах живого, дышащего и двигающегося мужчины, член которого подрагивал от прикосновений Барри, и он скользил губами по стволу, слыша поощряющие сдавленные стоны.

Это был его собственный способ слиться с человечеством.

Барри медленно вбирал член в рот, дюйм за дюймом. Все-таки какой у него размер? Около девяти дюймов? Это было много. Охренеть как много. Даже Шона сказала об этом. Длиннее и толще, чем у самого Барри, но какое тут может быть соревнование?

Барри никогда бы никому не признался в таких мыслях, поскольку это могло привести к неожиданным последствиям. Пока они с Леном были вместе, Барри — единственный, кто имел право прикасаться к нему, заниматься с ним сексом, и единственный, кому Лен мог открыть свое прошлое. А Лен был единственным, кому Барри мог открыть свое.

Идея предъявлять права на другого человека выглядела собственнической и нелепой, но когда Барри покрыл поцелуями член любовника, и тот задрожал под прикосновениями губ… черт… она показалась такой правильной. Он еще не встречался ни с кем настолько долго, и одна только мысль о близости с Леном посылала кровь ему в пах.

Барри чувствовал, как Лен двигается навстречу, направляя член прямо ему в горло. Он попытался расслабиться и принять его полностью, стараясь игнорировать рвотный рефлекс. Бедра Лена задрожали под его ладонями.

Погладив их, Барри ощутил на языке вкус смазки и, подняв глаза на Лена, начал вибрировать горлом.

Лен тут же низко и чувственно застонал. Его рука потянулась к волосам Барри и сжала их. Лен крепко держал его за волосы, но не тянул к себе, его сбитое дыхание участилось. Барри обожал моменты, когда его сдержанный и расчетливый любовник переставал контролировать себя. Он старательно сосал, вибрируя языком и стараясь заглотить столько, сколько мог.

Черт, слишком много. Задыхаясь, он чуть отстранился, выпустив член изо рта наполовину, но и этого хватило, чтобы заполнить его горло. Барри напомнил себе, что нужно дышать носом, ровно и медленно. Помогая себе рукой, он обхватил ртом ствол, и сосредоточился на вибрации.

Вскоре ладонь Лена сильнее вцепилась ему в волосы, и он, приподнявшись, мягко оттащил Барри от себя.

— Я близко… — хрипло пробормотал Лен. — Давай, я хочу прикоснуться к тебе, Барри…

Под его жадным взглядом Барри перевел дыхание и вытер губы ладонью, стараясь унять вибрацию. Рот онемел, но он знал, что через несколько секунд это пройдет.

Он уселся Лену на колени, обхватив его ногами за талию.

— И что именно ты хочешь? — спросил Барри с довольной усмешкой.

Ладони Лена скользнули по его животу, достигли груди. Лен наклонился и раскрасневшимися губами прижался к его шее, а затем сполз вниз.

— Скажи, что хочешь _ты_. Все, что угодно, — прошептал он.

Его язык грубо задел сосок, и боже… это было так приятно… Барри закусил губу, размышляя над тем, что бы он хотел сейчас. Думать об этом было не так легко, особенно, когда Лен схватил его сосок зубами и сжал в ладони член.

Что же он хотел? Что бы он хотел сейчас сделать? Барри чувствовал себя так хорошо, что придумать что-то еще было довольно сложно.

— Язык проглотил?

Лен поднял голову и насмешливо взглянул на него. Сжав руками задницу Барри, он подвинулся на кровати, пока они оба не нависли над краем.

— Знаешь, это… довольно великодушное предложение.

Барри покраснел. Ему казалось, что вся его кожа горит, но прохладные руки Лена посылали приятную дрожь вдоль позвоночника.

— Вообще-то, нет. — Лен пожал плечами и поцеловал Барри в шею. — Мы с тобой встречаемся. Ты можешь требовать все, что хочешь.

— О… — До сих пор это как-то не приходило ему в голову. — Я думаю… — В его голове было до странного пусто. — …Я пока не знаю… А что бы хотел ты?

Барри вдруг вспомнил, что Лен упоминал костюмы. Парку и его костюм. _Флэш и Холод_. В этот момент кровь бросилась ему в голову, угрожая стояку.

Лен усмехнулся и провел языком вдоль уха Барри, удерживая его за челюсть. Его зубы едва ощутимо прошлись по шее, нежно прикусывая. Низким и обольстительным голосом он прошептал:

— Помнишь, в прошлый раз, когда мы были здесь… — Его палец проскользнул в приоткрытый рот Барри. — Ты оседлал меня и двигался так быстро… а потом я кончил в тебя. У меня было чувство, будто я трахаю чертову молнию. Боже, ты был прекрасен.

Барри поцеловал подушечку его большого пальца.

— Презервативы не подлежат обсуждению.

— Я думаю о позах… — От горячего дыхания Лена по шее бежали мурашки. — …Всех блядски разнообразных позах, в которых я хотел бы выебать тебя. — Барри поерзал на его коленях, ощущая твердый член под своим бедром. Ему хотелось упереться собственным стояком Лену в живот и потереться, но в этом положении он едва мог достать до него. — В следующий раз я сделаю список и дам тебе выбрать.

— Мы могли бы пробежаться по всей Камасутре, — со смешком ответил Барри.

На какое-то мгновение ему показалось, что они — уже лет двадцать женатая пара, живущая в собственном доме с белым заборчиком. Затем ему в голову пришла очень смущающая мысль о том, что он во всех этих позах будет пассивом.

Лен провел большим пальцем по нижним зубам Барри.

— Уверен, что с твоими уникальными способностями, я смогу придумать что-то намного более изобретательное. — Его проникновенный и многообещающий шепот завораживал. — И если сегодня выбираю я… Я могу взять тебя сзади?

— В собачьем стиле?

Барри поежился от собственного вопроса. Он звучал как-то не очень сексуально, по сравнению со словами Лена.

Лен поцеловал его в подбородок.

— Да-а… — протянул он. Его дыхание пахло вишневым сидром.

Барри представил себя в покорной позе по-собачьи. Мысль была на удивление… возбуждающей. Теплая грудь Лена, прижимающаяся к его спине, его губы, ласкающие ухо Барри…

Он едва смог кивнуть.

— Возьму смазку и резинку.

— Я сам.

Лен пальцем погладил Барри по щеке и коротко поцеловал. Этот вполне невинный поцелуй почему-то вызвал у Барри волну нервного возбуждения в нижней части живота.

Выскользнув из-под него, Лен поднялся с кровати и наклонился к ящику, где хранились смазка и презервативы.

Взбив подушку и устроившись на кровати, Барри наблюдал за его крепкой задницей, мускулистыми ногами и красивыми линиями спины. Лен повернулся к нему, и Барри с удовольствием еще раз оглядел его фигуру. Ему действительно очень нравилось тело Лена.

— Ну так… — начал он, а во рту внезапно пересохло.

Не отрывая пристального взгляда, Лен опустился на кровать и медленно раздвинул его ноги.

— Это не займет много времени. — Он выдавил смазку в руку и провел ей вдоль задницы Барри. — Мы занимались этим только вчера.

Барри почувствовал, как очень знакомое движение пальца раскрывает его. Он расслабился, впуская его в себя. Лен пробрался глубже, согнул палец, а затем вытащил его наружу, чтобы добавить смазки и снова проскользнуть внутрь.

Когда Лен раскрыл его двумя пальцами и задел простату, Барри выгнулся, упираясь головой в подушку. Блядь.

— Ты такой красивый сейчас, — протянул Лен, и Барри почувствовал вторжение еще одного пальца.

— Ты, наверное, шутишь, — пробормотал Барри, задыхаясь от ощущений.

— Нет… Ты очень красивый.

Лен поцеловал его в бедро, одновременно медленно трахая его рукой.

Барри сдавленно застонал, когда он вытащил пальцы.

— А-ах… — Он перевел дыхание. — Знаешь… пресс появился вместе с моими способностями.

Лен усмехнулся и, еще раз прикоснувшись к его бедру губами, поднялся. Черт… он был великолепен, с раскрасневшимися губами, на которых играла самодовольная ухмылка, медленно поглаживающий свой наливавшийся кровью член. Барри сел, нашел на кровати презерватив и, разорвав упаковку, принялся надевать его на Лена.

Растерев смазку по латексу, Лен подтолкнул его свободной рукой, вынуждая повернуться.

Барри подчинился. Сердце бешено колотилось. Расставив локти по обе стороны подушки, он встал на колени и тут же почувствовал, как Лен раздвигает ему задницу. Он ощущал себя очень открытым, стоя перед ним, прогнувшись, с выставленной напоказ самой интимной частью тела.

Лен раздвинул его ноги еще шире, двинув коленом между ними, и, наклонившись, быстро провел ладонью по его члену. Затем Барри почувствовал, как шершавый палец коснулся чувствительного растянутого кольца мышц, и застонал.

— Ну… давай же… — От сладостного предвкушения по телу бежали мурашки. — Сделай это, Лен…

Он выгнул спину и потерся о бедра Лена задницей, страстно желая ощутить внутри его член. Когда Лен вставил ему, у Барри появилось ощущение, будто две частички пазла идеально совместились друг с другом. Его тело помнило, каково это — чувствовать Лена в себе, его размер и глубину, на которую он проникал внутрь. Это было идеальное чувство. От каждого неспешного толчка низ живота пронзали волны удовольствия.

_Черт._

Барри вспомнил, как мысленно назвал Лена своей гаванью в шторме апокалипсиса, и сейчас, когда его любовник задыхался и дрожал, медленно трахая его, эта мысль казалась более чем реальной. Неторопливый и нежный… Лен был той спокойной движущей силой, якорем, за который Барри мог цепляться, чтобы удержаться на плаву реальности. В сломанном мире, наполненном нежитью, жестокими культами и каннибалами, Лен стал его опорой, воплощающей саму жизнь.

Наверное, впервые Барри не хотелось сейчас никуда спешить. Он опустил голову и зажмурился, сосредоточившись на ощущениях. Руки, крепко удерживающие его, движения бедер и жар чужого тела за спиной заставляли его чувствовать глубокую связь с Леном. Барри медленно отзывался на каждый толчок, двигаясь ему навстречу, и прерывистый вздох каждый раз срывался с его губ.

Лен абсолютно точными движениями упирался в простату, прижимался к ней, а затем скользил вдоль так медленно, что это вызывало у Барри слезы удовольствия. Губы Лена на мгновение прижались к его коже между лопатками. _Ты мне нужен_ , подумал Барри. Сквозь вздохи и стоны он прошептал «Боже, Лен…» и даже не понял, что это прозвучало вслух. Нескончаемые потоки наслаждения, бесконечного терпения и уверенной силы исходили от Лена. Он не вытаскивал полностью, его бедра чуть отступали, давая Барри передышку, а затем возвращались снова, с медленным ожогом удовольствия.

Барри понятия не имел, сколько прошло времени. Чувственные поцелуи и мучительно неторопливые движения привели его в состояние, близкое к медитации. Он не хотел, чтобы это когда-нибудь закончилось, но следующее мгновение уже показалось ему вечностью. С его члена капала смазка, и он сжал его в ладони. Медленно поглаживая себя, он сумел произнести «Быстрее…»

И тут же, словно Лен только и ждал команды, он вошел так сильно и глубоко, что Барри выгнул спину и всхлипнул. Последовали быстрые, грубые и отчаянные толчки, Лен застонал ему в спину и сильнее вцепился пальцами в бедра.

Барри не смог продержаться долго. Он кончил себе в ладонь, прежде чем осознал это. Его тело замерло, и прекрасный, стремительный выброс напряжения сотряс его. Чистая энергия прокатилась от паха прямо в мозг. Он мгновенно почувствовал себя совершенно обессиленным. Всего сразу стало слишком много, все стало казаться слишком интенсивным. Он с трудом удерживал себя в прежнем положении, дрожащими руками упираясь в постель.

Лен продолжал трахать его, ожесточенные и резкие толчки вызывали почти невыносимое ощущение за гранью удовольствия. Неожиданно Барри почувствовал сильный укус в плечо, Лен сделал последний рывок, вогнав член с какой-то животной страстью и, вцепившись в бедра Барри и содрогаясь, кончил.

Послышался судорожный вздох, Лен, словно извиняясь, прижался губами к горящему месту укуса. Когда он вытащил член, на секунду Барри показалось, что это довольно странно — не чувствовать его внутри. Без сил Барри распластался на кровати и удовлетворенно промычал что-то невнятное.

Он слышал, как Лен поднялся с постели, а потом почувствовал влажную ткань, скользящую между ног. Затем Лен улегся, натянул на них обоих одеяло и снова поцеловал его в плечо.

— Тебе было хорошо? — Его голос звучал хрипло.

— Более чем, — пробормотал Барри, не в силах даже пошевелиться. Все тело горело и приятно покалывало. Лен положил ладонь ему на спину. — Десять баллов. Сделал бы это снова.

Уткнувшись носом в плечо Барри, Лен польщено хмыкнул и обнял его.

— Все-таки я сделаю для тебя список. Схемы, чертежи и детальные планы, чтобы ты изучал их одинокими вечерами, когда будешь думать обо мне.

Барри перевернулся, прижался спиной к груди Лена и устроился головой на его руке, сонно вздыхая.

— Ты говоришь так, будто собираешься оставить меня одного.

Лен притянул его ближе к себе.

— Никогда, — прошептал он Барри в ухо.

Через несколько секунд Барри провалился в сон.

***

Его разбудили звуки «Стренглерса», когда в кемпер вернулся Мардон, но тихий храп Лена над ухом снова усыпил его.

***

Когда пластинка Фрэнка Синатры заиграла в третий раз, Лиза и Барри начали подпевать.

Мик сидел на шкафчике для оружия, равнодушно листая какой-то порнороман, Шона с Марком, устроившись на двуспальной кровати, о чем-то шушукались и посмеивались, а Хартли, сидящий на свернутом в виде дивана футоне, казалось, хотел присоединиться к Лизе и Барри, но почему-то не решался.

Лен вел кемпер, и, судя по всему, был сосредоточен на дороге, но Барри, подав руку Лизе и пригласив ее на танец, подумал, что, Лен наверняка будет рад увидеть, что они с Лизой наконец-то поладили.

— Сердце мне наполни, — пропел Барри, пока Лиза, сделав пируэт, неожиданно вцепилась в его рубашку, когда кемпер дернулся на ухабе. — Вечной песней любви.

— Ты, — подхватила Лиза и, держа Барри за бедра, увлекла его в какую-то ужасную пародию на тустеп, — все, что я страстно желаю и боготворю.

Изящно качнувшись назад, она взяла Барри за руки положила их себе на бедра. Громкая джазовая музыка и голос Синатры подстегивал их, и Шона, смеясь, закричала Барри, чтобы он снова покрутил Лизу.

Утро вдруг стало каким-то на удивление приятным. Одним из лучших за все последнее время.

— Другими словами, — запел Барри, широко усмехаясь и стараясь не отставать от Лизы. Она вела в танце, держа равновесие даже в трясущемся кемпере. _Интересно_ , подумал Барри, _она занималась танцами до того, как стать преступницей?_  — Пусть это будет правдой. — Он попытался взять глубину баритона Фрэнка Синатры.

— Другими словами, — вступила Лиза высоким голосом и послала Барри воздушный поцелуй. — Я… люблю… тебя.

— Сердце мне наполни. — Барри принялся вращать Лизу, и она громко засмеялась.

Хартли начал подпевать, и Шона, вскочив с кровати, протянула ему руку.

В этот момент кемпер с грохотом остановился, и потрескивающий шум проигрывателя вдруг стал просто фоном.

— Почему мы остановились? — спросила Лиза, освобождаясь из рук Барри. Улыбка на ее лице тут же погасла.

Ощущение приятного, мимолетно счастливого утра сразу исчезло, возвращая всех в полную ужаса и смерти реальность. Хартли выключил проигрыватель, и наступила абсолютная тишина.

— Машина впереди. — Лен расстегнул кобуру и привычным движением выхватил крио-пушку. — Она просто стоит на встречке с включенной аварийкой.

Барри, Лиза, Хартли и Шона тут же столпились в передней части кемпера, Марк выглядывал из-за них, все еще слишком слабый, чтобы стоять без поддержки. Мик отложил книгу и поднял с приборной панели тепловую пушку.

Подойдя вплотную к Лену, Барри уставился на дорогу за лобовым стеклом. Прямо перед ними, на расстоянии около десяти ярдов, стоял черный и в хлам поцарапанный минивэн. Желтые огни слабо вспыхивали, бросая блики на снег, покрывающий асфальт.

— Как вы думаете, кто это?

— Может быть, рейдеры, — предположила Лиза. — Во Фрайоке мне кто-то рассказывал. Обычно они делают такой трюк: оставляют какую-нибудь машину, как будто люди в ней попали в беду. А когда вы подходите к ней, чтобы помочь, ваш автомобиль грабят. Если вам повезет, вас убьют сразу, а если нет… — Она замолчала.

Шона вздрогнула, и Хартли машинально взял ее за руку.

— Если мы продолжим движение, рейдеры, находящиеся в засаде, могут начать пальбу. — Лен нахмурился. — А если мы выйдем, то они совершенно точно начнут стрелять.

— А если они просто нуждаются в помощи? — спросил Барри.

— Это огромный риск, — вмешался Хартли.

Барри упрямо покачал головой.

— Мы не знаем, кто они.

— Нам не встретилось ни одной машины за целых двести миль. — Лиза обвела всех серьезным взглядом. — Никто не ездит по заснеженной трассе.

— Ага. Потому что умные люди сидят в домах и разводят костры, — уныло проворчал Мик.

— Мы с Хартли и Марком попытались делать именно так. — Шона раздраженно посмотрела на него. — И чуть не умерли с голоду.

— Не отвлекайтесь. — Лен не сводил внимательного взгляда с минивэна на дороге. — Нам нужно решить, что делать.

— Напасть первыми, — тут же предложил Хартли, и Барри возмущенно посмотрел на него.

— А что, если они обычные люди, которым нужна помощь? — повторил он.

— Риск минимален. — Хартли пожал плечами. — А что, если они рейдеры?

— Тогда они все равно будут преследовать нас, если мы начнем стрелять первыми.

— Это даст нам элемент неожиданности. Я, например, не сильно горю желанием быть похищенной бандой рейдеров, и сделаю все, чтобы этого не произошло. — Тон Лизы и ее холодный взгляд говорили о том, что она настроена серьезно.

— Значит, мы просто будем стрелять во всех оставшихся в живых людей, которых встретим? — Барри перевел суровый взгляд с Лизы на Хартли. — А вы не думаете, что мы при этом сами становимся рейдерами?

Закусив губу и сжав кулаки, Лиза отвела взгляд.

— Ну, у такого образа жизни, несомненно, есть свои преимущества, — ухмыльнулся Лен. Барри возмущенно зыркнул на него и схватил его за руку, собираясь возразить. — Но Кодекс Негодяев не позволяет красть у кого бы то ни было в такой ситуации. — Лен положил ладонь на руку Барри, продолжая смотреть на мигающий аварийными огнями автомобиль перед ними.

— «Кодекс Негодяев»? — Барри в замешательстве оглянулся на Лизу.

— Не убивать невинных, никогда не убивать женщин и детей. И никакой наркоты, хоть это и блядски несправедливо, — объяснил Мик, кинув осторожный взгляд в сторону Лена.

— Тебе нужно принимать нейролептики, а не опиаты. — Тон Лена говорил о том, что этот разговор они вели неоднократно. — Ты должен быть благодарен мне.

Мик пожал плечами и уставился в лобовое стекло. Минивэн все так же безмолвно стоял на дороге, мигая желтыми огнями.

— Так, ладно.

Лен потянулся к панели приборов и нажал кнопку аварийки. Что бы не означал сигнал минивэна, Лен ответил тем же.

_Кодекс Негодяев_ , подумал Барри и усмехнулся. Он посмотрел на свою ладонь, лежащую на руке Лена. Эта картина странно успокаивала. Барри не знал ни о каком «кодексе», но от мысли о том, что в банде под предводительством Лена существовали какие-то правила… кое-какие его опасения таяли.

— Всем одеться, — приказал Лен.

Ему самому оставалось надеть только парку. Он проснулся раньше остальных и сразу сел за руль. Все остальные поднялись, только когда Мик начал варить кофе, а затем устроили это караоке с танцами, которое сейчас казалось таким далеким событием, словно происходило сто лет назад.

Барри на скорости мелькнул в заднюю часть кемпера и, быстро надев костюм, вернулся к Лену, усевшись рядом с ним на пассажирское сиденье.

— Может, нам стоит отправить кого-нибудь проверить, нет ли поблизости засады? Или вдвоем пойти к минивэну, оставив всех в кемпере? — спросил он.

Лен в раздумье потер подбородок. Барри следил за его пристальным взглядом, ни на секунду не отрывающимся от стоящей впереди машины. Это было впечатляющее зрелище.

— Я не уверен, чего они ждут. Если это действительно рейдеры, то они могут быть очень терпеливыми, — наконец, произнес он.

— И все-таки они могут быть обычными людьми, попавшими в беду. И теперь они так же боятся нас, как мы боимся их.

— Я не боюсь никого, — безразлично протянул Лен. — Мы можем справиться с кем угодно.

— Ты прав.

Барри сжал его плечо.

_Прошлой ночью было охренительно_ , подумал он. Мысль возникла внезапно и совершенно несвоевременно. Покраснев, он убрал руку. _Может быть, именно поэтому люди устраивают медовый месяц?_ Барри чувствовал, как внутри зарождается жаркая, лихорадочная дрожь. Каждый раз, когда он оказывался рядом с Леном, его буквально потряхивало от возбуждающего предвкушения. Он хотел, чтобы Лен постоянно был где-то рядом, он не мог перестать думать о его губах, руках, члене…

_Не отвлекаться_ , мысленно приказал он себе и раздраженно потер виски.

— Есть какие-нибудь изменения? — Одевшись первой, Лиза подошла к ним.

— Нет. — Лен на мгновение отвел взгляд от минивэна и посмотрел на Лизу. — Я думаю, мы втроем должны пойти и проверить, что там в машине, — добавил он.

Лиза удивленно распахнула глаза.

— Что?

Она выглядела растерянной, озадаченной, и, может быть, испуганной? Барри не был уверен.

— Другие останутся здесь, чтобы в случае чего защитить наши запасы. Мы трое выглядим менее пугающе, чем все остальные. Если люди в минивэне увидят шрамы Мика или перекошенное лицо Мардона, то могут подумать, что мы рейдеры.

— Ладно, — нерешительно сказала Лиза.

Барри подумал, что ему нужно взять какое-нибудь оружие. Он отошел в кухонный отсек, где одевался Мик, и, открыв один из ящиков, достал нож.

— Это ерунда, — услышал он у себя за спиной, и тяжелая рука опустилась ему на плечо. Обернувшись, он увидел, как Мик презрительно смотрит на нож в его руке. Мик наклонился, отстегнул ножны с большим охотничьим ножом с лодыжки и протянул их Барри. — Возьми лучше этот.

— Спасибо, — благодарно сказал Барри.

Он хотел было нацепить ножны себе на лодыжку, но нужного отверстия на ремне не оказалось, и он пристегнул их к бедру.

— Не стоит парню моего лучшего друга идти невооруженным. — Мик как-то смущенно хмыкнул и надел куртку. — Лен иногда такой придурок.

— Иногда да, — с усмешкой ответил Барри.

Мик с сомнением поглядел на Барри, а затем отвернулся, застегивая куртку.

— Закончили сплетничать? — Лен подошел к двери кемпера и взялся за ручку.

— О, — вмешалась Лиза, не давая Барри открыть рот. — Ради бога, Ленни. Мы можем сплетничать о тебе часами.

Лен на шутку сестры никак не отреагировал.

— Шона, прыгни на крышу кемпера и наблюдай за нами оттуда. Хартли стой у двери снаружи. Все остальные… — Очевидно, это означало Рори и Мардона. — …Остаются здесь, если только не прозвучат выстрелы.

Барри отсалютовал, а Шона и Хартли одновременно сказали «слушаюсь, Капитан».

Нахмурившись, Лен удивленно посмотрел на всех троих и открыл дверь. Лиза двинулась за ним, но Барри опередил ее на суперскорости и пристроился сразу за Леном.

— Осторожнее. — Лен выпрыгнул в снег на обочине, и Барри чуть не натолкнулся на него. — Не используй свои способности, пока мы не поймем, с кем имеем дело.

— Может, мне тогда стоит накинуть куртку? — Барри мельком оглядел свой костюм.

— Не надо. Просто не показывай их слишком очевидно.

Барри не был уверен, насколько очевидным казался облегающий костюм с молнией на груди, и пожал плечами.

Ветер кружил поземку по обледенелому шоссе, кое-где наметая сугробы, но по большей части асфальт был чист. Лиза двигалась сразу за Барри, и они втроем направились гуськом в сторону минивэна, огибая снежные заносы. Брат с сестрой держали оружие в руках, а Барри был готов сорваться в суперскорость при первой опасности. Ярко светило солнце, и, хотя воздух все еще оставался холодным, Барри чувствовал, как его теплые лучи согревют плечи.

Минивэн все так же зловеще пульсировал желтым аварийным сигналом, и свет от него по мере их приближения становился все ярче.

Когда они прошли полпути, ветер вдруг завыл особенно злобно, и Барри поежился. Он приблизился к Лену почти вплотную, ухватившись за его парку и пытаясь хоть немного согреться, и тут же почувствовал, как Лиза прижалась к его спине.

— Черт бы побрал Погодного Волшебника, — пробормотала она.

Барри согласно кивнул. Они оба понимали, что Марк Мардон больше не контролировал зиму, и то, что творилось вокруг — просто естественный переход из зимы в весну, но было все же приятно свалить на кого-то вину.

Когда до минивэна оставалось около пятидесяти ярдов, Барри отпустил парку Лена, а Лиза отступила от Барри. Ее рука сильнее сжала золотую пушку. Барри сосредоточился на том, чтобы не выпускать из виду Лена. Он был готов схватить его и бежать, как только послышатся выстрелы.

Вблизи минивэн казался еще более покореженным. Его бока покрывали глубокие царапины, будто он проехался через толпу зомби. Вероятно, так оно и было.

Подойдя к водительскому окну, Лен вскинул пушку и остановился. Стекло медленно опустилось. Сидящему за рулем мужчине было около тридцати лет, но черные круги под глазами и изможденный вид делали его намного старше. Его губы покрывали ссадины. В руке он держал пистолет, направляя его на всех троих по очереди.

Рядом с ним, на пассажирском сиденье, Барри заметил девочку-подростка. Она держала в руках топор и равнодушно таращилась на них.

— Нас только двое. — Голос мужчины звучал как-то болезненно. — У нас почти ничего нет.

— Мы не собирались грабить вас, — ответил Лен. Он не опустил пушку, как, впрочем, и сидящий в минивэне мужчина.

Тот мельком оглядел Барри.

— Это что, один из тех уродов, которые могут делать всякие странные вещи? — поинтересовался он.

— Ты видел еще кого-то похожего? — Лен не ответил на его вопрос.

— Видел кое-кого. Наверное, это вопрос эволюции. Большинству людей нужно обладать магией, чтобы пройти через это. — Мужчина пожал плечами и закашлялся. Казалось, его грудь сейчас разорвет от кашля. — Вы направляетесь в Иллинойс?

— Да, — сказал Лен.

— Вы из какого-то культа? У вас в кемпере много девушек?

— Нет, — тут же отрезал Лен и взглянул на девочку рядом с мужчиной. — Это твоя дочь?

— Племянница, — поправила его девочка. Ее голос тоже звучал не слишком хорошо. — Меня зовут Ванесса, а это мой дядя Карл.

Карла сотряс еще один долгий приступ кашля. На некоторое время он опустил пистолет, но затем снова прицелился в Лена, хотя всем было ясно, что он не в состоянии сражаться.

— Мы направляемся к моей сестре, у нее дом недалеко отсюда. Вы нас отпустите? У нас ничего нет, правда, — прохрипел он.

— Я уже сказал — нам ничего от вас не нужно. Это — моя сестра. — Лен знаком показал Лизе опустить оружие, но свое все еще держал на изготовке. — И мой парень. Мы направляемся в Иллинойс, чтобы найти наших друзей. Можете что-нибудь рассказать о дороге впереди?

— А вы что-нибудь расскажете о дороге позади вас? — Ванесса подалась вперед и нахмурилась, рассматривая Лена.

— Через пару миль отсюда есть культ, вам лучше не съезжать с шоссе. Там правит парень по имени Клиффорд ДеВо. Если столкнетесь с блокпостом, будьте осторожны. Далее вдоль магистрали попадаются рейдеры и нежить, поэтому мы старались придерживаться трассы. Чем дальше вы будете продвигаться, тем отчетливее услышите по радио сигнал поста во Фрайоке. Там безопасно, можете остановиться и пополнить запасы еды. И еще. — Лен серьезно оглядел мужчину и его племянницу. — Нам попался супермаркет, на съезде с шоссе номер девятнадцать. Это очень близко отсюда. Мы уничтожили всех зомби там, и если вам нужна еда, вода и все остальное — смело останавливайтесь.

Карл и Ванесса почти благоговейно посмотрели на Лена.

— Спасибо, — с чувством сказала девочка.

Барри подошел к Лену, рукой коснувшись его бедра.

— Это очень любезно с вашей стороны, — прохрипел Карл. — Большинству людей сейчас вообще наплевать на остальных.

— Мы — чертовы герои. — Лиза усмехнулась и подняла руку с оружием. — Хорошие ребята.

Карл недоуменно посмотрел на нее. Затем его пристальный взгляд прошелся по всем троим. Порыв ветра снова заставил Барри поежиться. Ему очень хотелось быстрее вернуться в теплый кемпер.

— Вдоль по шоссе вы можете наткнуться на огромную толпу зомби. Мы хотели свернуть в Централ Сити, в надежде, что там остались какие-то военные части, чтобы защитить нас, но вынуждены были вернуться на шоссе, когда увидели их. На границе штата есть неплохая стоянка, прямо возле знака «Добро пожаловать в Иллинойс». Там расположилась группа хороших людей. Они дали нам еду и устроили нас на ночлег. Зомби доберутся до них через пару дней. Эти люди упрямы, но не заслуживают того, чтобы умереть.

Барри услышал в ухе какой-то слабый радиосигнал и тряхнул головой. Иногда его встроенный в костюм коммуникатор ловил посторонние сигналы, радиопередачи. Ему показалось, что он услышал неразборчивый голос человека, не похожий на голос Хэла Джордана, но это, скорее всего, были просто помехи.

Наклонив голову, Лен взглянул на мужчину.

— И почему ты решил рассказать нам об этом?

— Если вы действительно герои, может у вас получится убедить их уйти оттуда. Если же нет — просто найдите место, где можно укрыться, пока толпа пройдет мимо. Эти зомби откуда-то знают, где прячутся люди. Они как какая-то армия ебаных солдат. — Карл повернул ключ зажигания. — Спасибо вам за советы.

— И вам тоже, — сказал Лен, отступая и пропуская тронувшуюся с места машину.


	18. 90 миль до Централ Сити

**90 миль до Централ Сити**

Барри не собирался следовать за Леном по пятам, но какое-то тревожное чувство внутри подсказывало, что из-за таящейся впереди опасности ему придется схватить Лена за парку и оттащить куда-нибудь в безопасное место.

Они бродили по территории большой стоянки с расположенным на ней одноэтажным зданием с двумя кофейнями, «Синнабоном»*, ресторанами быстрого питания, магазином сувениров и туристическим центром. Тут же находилась автозаправка и паркинг для грузовиков, в центре которого одиноко громоздился рефрижератор «Кока-колы», словно памятник исчезающей цивилизации.

Замаскированный ледяными стенами кемпер стоял на съезде с магистрали. С дороги, как и отсюда, его совершенно невозможно было разглядеть.

Баэз и Рори отправились в разведку. Шона телепортировалась от укрытия к укрытию, а Мик, следуя за ней, согревал их обоих тепловой пушкой. Они взяли с собой еду и не собирались возвращаться, пока не найдут зомби и не выяснят, насколько реальной могла стать угроза. Ну или пока Шона не устанет прыгать.

Оставшийся в кемпере Мардон хоть и злился, но все же понимал, что, в любом случае, не сможет принять участие в настоящем бою.

Остальных Лен разделил на пары — Лиза и Хартли обходили стоянку с севера, а Лен и Барри — с юга. «Мы должны быть незаметными, — сказал он, — и сначала выяснить, с чем имеем дело. Не следует доверять всему, что нам сообщили о дружественных намерениях обосновавшейся здесь группы».

К настоящему моменту они с Леном добрались до центрального здания. Пройдя мимо мусорных баков, Лен сразу направился к служебному входу. Барри следовал за ним, не отставая.

_Ну почему супергерои в комиксах всегда встречаются с обычными людьми?_ подумал Барри. Он был очень напряжен. Каждый скрип снега под ногами, каждый шорох заставлял его вздрагивать. Ему приходилось сдерживать свои инстинкты, говорящие о том, что ему нужно хватать Лена и уебывать отсюда как можно быстрее.

— Я слышу твои мысли, — раздраженно сказал Лен. Он снял крио-пушку с предохранителя, отчего она низко загудела, и зашагал к двери.

— Ты не телепат. — Барри поднялся вслед за ним на деревянную ступеньку. _Мне стало бы намного легче, если бы ты на самом деле угадывал мысли. А еще лучше — был бы мета-человеком._ Он на секунду опустил взгляд, чтобы не споткнуться на очередной ступеньке, а когда снова посмотрел на Лена, тот уже взялся за ручку двери.

Через секунду Барри очутился рядом с ним.

Лен обернулся и смерил его серьезным взглядом.

— Прекрати это.

Барри покраснел и машинально вытянул руки по швам.

— Я просто прикрываю твою спину, — пролепетал он.

— Не нужно лезть на меня, чтобы прикрывать мою спину. — Лен стащил очки на шею. Ледяные глаза сурово уставились на Барри. — Если не можешь справиться с собой, иди и разыщи Хартли и Лизу.

_Ах, вот как._

— Я могу! — сердито возразил Барри. — Ты понятия не имеешь, с чем я могу справиться! Я остановил женщину, которая хотела взорвать весь Централ Сити, я вернулся назад во времени, и…

— Я знаю, ты волнуешься за меня, а не за себя. — Во взгляде Лена мелькнуло понимание, но его тон все еще был резким. — Но я могу постоять за себя, Барри. Перестань вести меня как пса на поводке.

Барри нехотя отошел в сторону. Но как только он сделал шаг, его мозг тут же принялся рассчитывать, как защитить Лена от летящей в голову пули или от укуса набросившегося ходунка, или… да бог знает, от чего еще. Он нервно потер виски.

Лен потянул дверь на себя. Когда она не поддалась, он опустился на колено, сунул руку в ботинок и достал потертый бумажник, в кармашках которого обнаружился набор отмычек. С опытной непринужденностью Лен принялся орудовать ими в замке.

_Блин_. В коммуникаторе Барри снова послышался глухой треск и прерываемый помехами голос. Он потряс головой и отключил звук, но несмотря на это, наушник снова включился сам по себе.

Барри в сердцах стащил капюшон с головы. Ему совершенно не нужны были никакие электронные помехи, пока он пытается следить за Леном. Нужно будет попросить Хартли посмотреть коммуникатор.

— И кого мы надеемся там найти? — спросил он.

Лен все еще возился с дверью. Прижавшись к ней ухом, он медленно орудовал в замочной скважине двумя тонкими стальными проволоками. В конце концов, он ведь был настоящим вором.

— В идеале — никого. Хорошо, если выжившая группа ушла отсюда, а мы нашли бы карту местности, смогли бы спрятать где-нибудь кемпер и переждать, пока здесь пройдет толпа зомби.

В замке что-то щелкнуло, и Барри собрался уже открыть дверь и зайти внутрь, но Лен не двигался. Барри скрестил на груди руки и тоже замер.

— А если люди все еще там, Мик и Шона смогут сказать им, насколько далеко отсюда находятся зомби?

— Нам бы тоже не помешало узнать это, тогда мы смогли бы сориентироваться по времени.

Лен вытащил отмычки из замочной скважины и открыл дверь. Сложив инструменты в бумажник и засунув его обратно в ботинок, он поднялся и вошел внутрь, держа крио-пушку наперевес.

Барри и сам не понял, как это получилось, но в ту же секунду он вцепился в парку Лена, охваченный энергией, готовый схватить его и со всех ног бежать отсюда. Лен раздраженно дернулся, скидывая его руки.

— Извини, — смущенно пробормотал Барри.

Он не знал, куда теперь деть руки, и просто сжал их в кулаки, следуя прямо за Леном.

Они очутились в кладовке ресторана. Лежащие на полках продукты тошнотворно пахли гнилью, а металлический пол и стеллажи из-за царившего здесь холода создавали ощущение, будто они попали в морозильную камеру. Сделав шаг, Барри наступил на смятый листок бумаги, в котором разглядел купон ресторана.

— Мы находимся в «Арбис», — сообщил он Лену.

Тот уже стоял на другом конце кладовки, возле двери. Повернувшись, он недоуменно поднял бровь.

— И?

— Ну… просто… я не знаю… это интересно? — Барри смущенно потер ладони.

— Наверное.

Они в замешательстве посмотрели друг на друга, не зная, что сказать.

— Ну, так… — Барри указал на дверь.

— Да, — произнес Лен с благодарностью в голосе и, подняв оружие, пошел вперед. Он выглядел как какой-то спецназовец на задании.

Барри последовал за ним, держась на расстоянии, и все же стараясь быть к нему как можно ближе. Сердце дрогнуло, когда Лен скрылся за дверью, но через полсекунды Барри догнал его. Они прошли мимо нескольких кухонных плит, длинных разделочных столов и прилавков; справа виднелся зал ресторана, со столиками и расставленными вокруг стульями, а слева — большой холл с высокими потолками и стеклянной дверью в конце, на которой было написано «Туристический центр».

— Здесь никого нет, — произнес Барри, и они тут же услышали шаги.

Выхватив нож, Барри присел в низком старте и приготовился рвануть вперед, а Лен нацелил пушку в сторону раздававшихся шагов.

Из-за угла показались Лиза и Хартли. Барри медленно поднялся, заметив, как Хартли машет им рукой, а Лен спрятал пушку в кобуру.

— Ну? Нашли кого-нибудь?

— Здесь пусто, — сказала Лиза, когда они с Хартли подошли ближе. — Все к чертям разграблено, взять вообще нечего.

— Мы проникли сюда через туалет, — поморщился Хартли. — Отвратительно. Когда-то здесь жили люди, но сейчас нет ничего, никаких кроватей или одеял, ни единого намека на то, что они все еще здесь.

— Но здесь полно мест, где можно укрыться! — вмешался Барри. — Я могу пробежаться на скорости и проверить все помещения…

Лен тут же прервал его.

— Нет. Мы не ходим по одиночке. Один ты не будешь ничего проверять.

_Ха!_ Оказывается, не только Барри проявлял чрезмерную заботу.

— Я думаю, нам стоит вернуться в кемпер и подождать Шону и Мика, — предложила Лиза.

Лен кивнул.

— Только заглянем в туристический центр, там должны быть какие-нибудь карты.

Он направился в сторону стеклянной двери, и Барри ринулся за ним, снова чуть ли не наступая ему на пятки. Лиза и Хартли двинулись следом. Оглянувшись на секунду, Барри заметил, как Лиза вскинула свое оружие.

Лен и Лиза… они идеально работали в паре, понимая друг друга без слов, действуя слаженно и изобретательно.

А вот какой командой были они с Леном, Барри не знал. Он — спидстер, а Лен даже не мета-человек, и, по странному стечению обстоятельств, его крио-пушка представляла угрозу для Барри. Лен умел отлично стрелять, Барри же никогда не брался за огнестрельное оружие. Лен был комбинатором, мастером гениальных планов, а Барри бросался в любую ситуацию, очертя голову.

Неудивительно, что они оба нервничали. Барри не понимал боевых приемов Лена так же, как и Лен не мог угнаться за его скоростью.

Войдя в офис туристического центра, дверь которого Лен распахнул ногой, Барри сразу заметил валяющиеся повсюду рекламные проспекты, рассказывающие о достопримечательностях, лучших ресторанах и популярных местах Иллинойса. Опустившись на колени, он принялся перебирать проспекты, надеясь найти карту. Ему попался рекламный буклет знакомой сети пиццерий.

Как-то они с Айрис и ее подружкой из школы остались дома одни. Барри тогда было лет шестнадцать. Им захотелось пиццы, но Джо знал хозяина пиццерии, где они обычно делали заказ, а поскольку Джо велел им доесть все, что осталось от ужина, они заказали пиццу в другой сети. Именно ее буклет сейчас и держал в руках Барри. Надо сказать, пицца оказалась отстойной.

Не бог весть какая история, но это было хорошее воспоминание. Далекое от апокалипсиса. Барри свернул буклет и засунул его за шиворот. Под кроватью в кемпере у него лежала маленькая коробка, в которой он хранил свой бумажник и фотографии друзей. Он собирался положить туда и этот буклет. Наверное, ему стоит начать собирать всякие вещички, которые напоминали бы о доме.

Лен стоял в центре комнаты, разглядывая большую карту Иллинойса, висящую на стене под каленым стеклом. На карте был нарисован указатель «Вы здесь!»

— Отлично, — сказал он.

— И как ты собираешься… — начал Барри.

Отойдя чуть подальше, Лен прицелился и выстрелил в стеклянную поверхность, а затем со всего размаху ударил по ней кулаком. Стекло треснуло, и осколки обрушились на пол.

_Впечатляюще_ , подумал Барри. Его взгляд пробежался по фигуре Лена. Он поднялся с пола и похлопал в ладоши.

Лен с самодовольной усмешкой посмотрел на него.

— Вот так.

— Ты крутой парень, — игриво протянул Барри.

— Успокойтесь, вы, оба, — прервала их вошедшая в офис Лиза. — Вот останетесь вдвоем и делайте, что хотите. Давайте просто возьмем карту и свалим отсюда.

Лен снял карту со стены, аккуратно свернул и положил в карман парки.

— Мне кажется, или ты ревнуешь, сестричка?

— Из-за того, что тебе в кои-то веки повезло в любви, а мне нет? — Лиза пожала плечами. — Это лишь вопрос времени, Ленни.

— Давай не будем об этом. — Лен нахмурился.

— А вообще, я не удивлена, что миру, который мы знали, пришлось рухнуть, прежде чем ты нашел себе постоянного парня.

Барри подумал, что ему следует как-нибудь расспросить Лизу о личной жизни Лена до апокалипсиса. Этот вопрос по-прежнему волновал его.

Все трое вышли из офиса в главный холл, и Лен оглянулся по сторонам.

— Где Хартли?

— Он шел сразу за мной. — Лиза остановилась, озираясь в поисках Хартли.

Барри машинально схватил Лена за рукав. Он ничего не мог поделать с собой. Лен обвел взглядом ресторан, через который они прошли несколько минут назад, и громко крикнул:

— Пайпер! Тащи сюда свою гребаную задницу!

Барри не ожидал, что после этих слов Хартли на самом деле вдруг сразу появится, и когда это произошло, он даже вздрогнул.

Его фигура с наброшенным на голову капюшоном просто возникла из ниоткуда, а потом Хартли, как подкошенный, начал падать.

Барри на скорости мелькнул к нему и, успев поймать, осторожно опустил его на пол. Перевернув Пайпера на спину, он стащил с него капюшон.

— Хартли?

Пайпер закашлялся, его веки дрогнули. Выглядел он неважно. Правый глаз посинел и затек, щеку покрывал глубокий порез, идущий к подбородку.

— Бля… — прохрипел он.

Барри схватил его за руку, но Хартли вырвал ее и щелкнул пальцами.

— Хартли? — Барри приподнял его голову.

Когда Хартли еще раз щелкнул пальцами, Барри сообразил, что он ищет Антуанетту. _Из-за чего он потерял ее?_

— Знаете, мистер Аллен, все были убеждены в том, что вы мертвы.

С замиранием сердца Барри поднял голову. Внезапно он почувствовал какую-то странную слабость в теле, почти смертельную усталость. В ушах отчаянно бился пульс, в голове со скоростью тысяча миль в час крутилось лишь одно слово.

_Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет._

Прислонившись к вывеске «Старбакса», прямо перед ним в костюме Обратного Флэша стоял Харрисон Уэллс. Встретившись взглядом с Барри, он шагнул вперед.

Он был без маски, в бежевых армейских ботинках и накинутой поверх костюма черной толстой куртке. На его губах играла сочувствующая улыбка.

— Не мог отказать себе в удовольствии слегка наподдать Хартли, — сказал он с извиняющейся усмешкой. — Я мечтал это сделать с тех пор, как он начал работать со мной.

Оставив Хартли, Барри поднялся на ноги.

— Харрисон Уэллс, я полагаю, — вдруг послышался голос Лена. Он стремительно вышел вперед, а его лицо исказила гримаса злобы.

Человек, убивший мать Барри, встретился с любовником Барри. Ситуация не из лучших. Честно говоря, это был полный пиздец.

Барри знал, что выглядит испуганным, и его дрожащий голос наверняка выдаст его, но единственное, о чем он мог думать — как оттянуть неизбежное.

— Как ты нашел меня?

Он хотел шагнуть вперед, но почувствовал на плече руку Лизы. Она встала рядом с ним, не спуская взгляда с его врага, держась так же уверенно, как и ее брат.

Услышав стон, Барри оглянулся. Хартли поджал ноги и изо всех сил пытался сесть.

— Похоже, Циско и Кейтлин сделали это вместо меня. — Уэллс склонил голову к плечу и внимательно наблюдал за Барри. — Должно быть, они активировали гео-локатор в твоем костюме. Вряд ли они знали, что у меня тоже есть доступ к его данным.

— Чего ты хочешь? — Голос Барри звучал решительно, но на самом деле внутри все сжималось от страха.

Уэллс не ответил. Вместо этого он с любопытством оглядел Лена и Лизу.

— Если вам нужен спидстер, мистер Снарт, я думаю, мы с вами похожи в наших стремлениях к власти и славе. Может, мы даже сойдемся на этой почве.

_Он пытается настроить Лена против меня?_ растерянно подумал Барри.

— Этого не будет, — отрезал Лен.

Обратный Флэш безразлично пожал плечами.

— Неожиданных друзей мы заводим в апокалипсис, не так ли? — заметил он. — Уверен, мне придется позаботиться и о вас, мистер Снарт.

При мысли о Лене, сражающемся с Обратным Флэшем, грудь Барри болезненно сжалась. Несмотря на свой гениальный ум, Лен был обычным человеком, которому придется столкнуться с яростной силой, искусным манипулированием и скоростью, которые составляли сущность Харрисона Уэллса. Нужно было срочно что-то придумать.

— Если ты все еще хочешь, чтобы я отправил тебя в твое время…

— Моя временная линия исчезла, — спокойно прервал его Уэллс. — Думаю, я вряд ли забыл бы урок истории о толпах нежити, захвативших мир.

— Тогда может тебе стоило прислушаться к собственным советам и не соваться в прошлое? — Барри сжал кулаки.

— Что? — воскликнула Лиза, недоуменно переводя взгляд с Барри на Уэллса. — Мы говорим о путешествиях во времени?!

Барри открыл рот, собираясь объяснить все Лизе, но Уэллс снова прервал его.

— Я из будущего, — надменно сообщил он. — Отголосок старого доброго Герберта Уэллса.

Барри почувствовал, что в его словах прозвучало что-то важное, но отмахнулся от мысли, решив подумать над этим в другой раз. Прямо сейчас ему просто хотелось забрать отсюда Лена. _Живым_.

— Так если я не могу отправить тебя назад в будущее… —  _Что, блядь? Я сказал это? Я на самом деле сказал это? Господи, что же случилось с моей жизнью, если я могу с невозмутимым видом сказать «назад в будущее»?_  — Что ты от меня хочешь?

Как же хорошо, что Барри умел думать на сверхзвуковых скоростях, и его мысленный монолог остался незамеченным.

— Вообще-то, я всегда хотел убить тебя, — ответил Уэллс.

Вскинув крио-пушку, Лен встал между ним и Барри.

— Черта с два.

Он оттянул курок пушки. Еще одно маленькое движение, и раздастся выстрел.

Харрисон Уэллс закатил глаза.

— Господи, Флэш. Я всегда поражался твоей способности заводить дружбу абы с кем. Тебе не помешало бы иметь чувство собственного достоинства, в конце концов.

— Твои советы потеряли свою ценность, когда я узнал, что это ты убил мою мать, — жестко сказал Барри и, выступив вперед, остановился рядом с Леном.

За спиной послышался удивленный возглас Лизы. Обернувшись, Барри заметил, как она помогает Хартли подняться. Ее рука по-прежнему сжимала оружие.

Лен впился взглядом в Уэллса с неистовой яростью, которую Барри никогда не видел в нем прежде. Это было выражение, которое Барри совершенно не понравилось — чистый, абсолютный гнев.

— В тебя когда-нибудь стреляли из моей пушки в твоем мире будущего? Я слышал, спидстеры не очень любят бегать при абсолютном нуле, — прорычал Лен. Суставы его пальцев, держащих оружие, побелели.

— Там, откуда я, ты давно мертв, Леонард Снарт. — Голос Уэллса звучал снисходительно. Казалось, он делает одолжение Лену, разговаривая с ним. — А теперь, надеюсь, вы меня извините, мне нужно поговорить с Флэшем наедине.

— Ни за что, — отчеканил Лен.

— И тем не менее, Барри придется это сделать. Ведь он слишком подвержен синдрому белого рыцаря, для его же блага.

Уэллс пожал плечами, а затем поднял руку. Двумя пальцами он держал за хвост извивающуюся и напуганную крысу.

— Хм… — подала голос Лиза, все так же поддерживая почти ничего не соображающего Хартли. — Что это, что возьми?

Последнее, что хотел увидеть Барри — как Харрисон Уэллс раздавит в руке бедное животное. Крыса едва слышно пищала и изо всех сил пыталась освободиться. Сердце Барри мучительно заныло от жалости к ней. Вряд ли ему требовалось еще одно подтверждение того, что Обратный Флэш был жестоким ебнутым психопатом, полным решимости превратить жизнь Барри в ад. Этот человек убил его маму — сомнений никаких не оставалось.

— Хорошо. — Барри поднял руки и сделал осторожный шаг вперед.

— Почему бы нам не проверить, насколько ты быстр после своей зимней спячки? — протянул Уэллс с хищной улыбкой.

И, прежде чем кто-то смог отреагировать, он желтой молнией пронесся мимо, описал широкую дугу и с громким хлопком исчез за дверью.

— Барри, нет! — Лен дернулся к нему.

Он не мог позволить Уэллсу уйти. Барри знал, что Уэллс все равно вернется и вынудит его сделать это, возможно, еще более ужасным способом. Скорость охватила его тело, и он поддался ей.

Ускоряясь в том направлении, где скрылся Уэллс, Барри бежал, огибая препятствия на своем пути. Его мозг и мышцы реагировали мгновенно. Это было словно падение с обрыва, как удар хлыста, все внутри него подчинилось силе скорости, и его задача заключалась лишь в посредничестве — принимать ее и направлять туда, куда нужно.

И то, что Барри было нужно именно сейчас — отвести Харрисона Уэллса подальше от Лена.

Желтая фигура мчалась перед ним, распыляя за собой снежно-ледяной веер. Барри едва успевал, хотя и бежал так быстро, что снег под ногами моментально таял. Ледяные осколки, попадая в него, тут же плавились и кипели. Было одновременно холодно и жарко. И очень больно.

Но Барри не мог остановиться, пока он не догонит Уэллса.

Когда тот, наконец, замедлился, Барри чуть не закричал от облегчения.

Они замерли в центре пустынного шоссе, покрытого девственно чистым снегом. Вокруг не было ни отпечатков протекторов шин, никаких других следов, кроме полос расплавленного снега от их сумасшедшей пробежки. Ветер шелестел в кронах растущих вдоль дороги деревьев, резко и неприятно холодил разгоряченное от бега лицо.

Барри натянул капюшон на голову.

— Ты так предсказуем, Барри. — Харрисон Уэллс усмехнулся. — Сколько раз я говорил тебе работать над этим?

— Что тебе нужно?

Барри заметил в руке Уэллса дрожащий, но все еще живой комок коричневого меха. Внутри все сжалось, но он не позволил эмоциям отразиться на своем лице.

— Честно говоря, я надеялся, что ты мертв. После всех этих месяцев, когда от Флэша не было ни слуху, ни духу, я уже подумал, что упустил возможность избавиться от тебя. Если бы ты на самом деле умер, мне бы осталось лишь разобраться с тем, как подорвать контроль Черной Руки и заставить тебя исполнять мои приказы.

Барри потряс головой. Он ничего не понимал.

— Как? Я не…

— Конечно, ты не понимаешь, ты же живешь в пещере. Или скрываешься с шайкой Негодяев по причинам, которые я не могу себе объяснить.

Харрисон Уэллс пожал плечами и оглянулся на заснеженное шоссе.

Барри проследил за его взглядом. Дорога по-прежнему пустовала, через несколько сотен ярдов уходя вверх на невысокий холм. Он ничего не видел, но мог _услышать_. Низкое ворчание и стон — шум, непохожий на те помехи, который ловил его испорченный коммуникатор. _Толпа зомби_ , догадался он.

И тут совершенно неожиданно он вдруг понял, что больше не мерзнет. Яркое солнце приятно грело плечи, вокруг было намного теплее, чем прежде. Неестественная арктическая зима кончилась, и Барри даже не заметил, когда это случилось.

— Я не зомби, как видишь, — возмущенно сказал он.

— А я пока и не знаю, как управлять ими, хотя, как раз сейчас направляюсь во Флориду, чтобы выяснить это. — Уэллс потер шею и вздохнул. — Мне просто нужно было проверить сигнал джи-пи-эс, когда он вдруг возник из ниоткуда.

— И что теперь?

— Подожду, пока смогу убить тебя, когда приведу свои дела в порядок. Хотя… есть и другая возможность _для нас с тобой_.

Барри проглотил комок в горле.

— И какая же?

— Видишь ли, я в ловушке. Я сам вырыл себе яму, возвратившись во времени, чтобы убить тебя. И теперь застрял здесь, выясняя, как использовать этот неудачный поворот в своей жизни. Ты и я… Еще совсем недавно мы были неплохой командой. А сейчас, когда мне не нужно скрывать свои способности, мы могли бы сработаться еще лучше. — Изучая Барри потемневшими глазами, Харрисон Уэллс медленно приблизился к нему. — Мы могли бы создать совершенно другой Централ Сити. Великое, новое социальное мироустройство, подвластное самым быстрым людям на Земле. Это был бы чудесный оазис среди пустыни смерти и распада. Я научил бы тебя, как использовать свою скорость, Барри. — Уэллс многозначительно усмехнулся. — Я стал бы твоим наставником, и мы с тобой могли бы править достаточным количеством людей, чтобы сделать нашу жизнь _весьма приятной_.

— Я недавно как раз побывал в таком месте, — резко перебил его Барри. — Это называется «культ».

— А кто сказал, что мы не заслуживаем того, чтобы нам поклонялись и восхищались? — В голосе Уэллса не было и намека на смущение. — Мы — невероятные существа, Барри Аллен, и обычные люди должны бояться нас. Надо признать, когда я увидел, что ты так хорошо ладишь даже со своими врагами, вроде Капитана Холода, у меня появилась мысль о том, что ты и я могли бы стать партнерами в нашем маленьком красивом будущем. Мы ведь раньше неплохо веселились, а?

— Иди к черту, Уэллс.

— Эобард, — поправил Обратный Флэш. — Конечно, я не жду, что ты тут же проникнешься моими идеями. Мне кажется, тебе стоит подумать, представить всех этих людей, которые погибли лишь потому, что ты и твои друзья-супергерои подвели их, а затем, когда я вернусь, я поставлю тебе ультиматум.

— Присоединиться к тебе или умереть, — мрачно уточнил Барри.

— Правильно мыслишь, — похвалил его Уэллс-Эобард. — И вот твой приз.

Он подбросил крысу в воздух.

Барри бросился вперед и успел поймать ее маленькое пушистое тельце.

— Все хорошо. — Он погладил Антуанетту, успокаивая ее и чувствуя, как под кончиками пальцев бьется ее испуганное сердечко.

Оглянувшись по сторонам, он обнаружил, что Обратный Флэш исчез.

Шум от приближающейся толпы зомби становился все сильнее. Осторожно прижав Антуанетту к груди, Барри помчался назад.

***

— Я смогу это отремонтировать, — подытожил Хартли. Он держал у глаза большой кусок льда, завернутый в тряпку. Антуанетта мирно спала в его капюшоне.

Вывернутый наизнанку Флэш-костюм лежал на кухонном столе, и Хартли одним глазом сосредоточенно рассматривал динамики.

— Сигнал идет в оба конца, вот почему Уэллс смог обнаружить тебя, но некоторые провода повреждены. Похоже, кто-то засунул костюм в стиральную машину.

— Значит я получал сигнал от Циско или Кейтлин, но не мог услышать его? — Барри выжидающе посмотрел на Хартли.

В передней части кемпера, отодвинув сиденья и положив ноги на приборную панель, устроились Лиза и Шона с чашками кофе. Обе держали в руках книги, но периодически о чем-то шептались. Мик с Мардоном играли на футоне в карты.

Леонард занял другую половину кухонного стола, раздраженно отодвинув Флэш-костюм. С колпачком от ручки во рту и кислым выражением на лице он изучал лежащую перед ним карту, отмечая в ней дальнейший маршрут. С тех пор, как он выяснил, что Барри вернулся целым и невредимым, Лен игнорировал его.

Мимо них проходила толпа зомби. Кемпер, укрытый ледяным шатром, стоял далеко от шоссе, но если прислушаться, можно было услышать отдаленный вой нежити. Это была самая большая стая, которая им попадалась за все время. Сотни ходунков передвигались по шоссе, и их ужасающе огромное количество так пугало, что никто даже не хотел обсуждать это.

Если бы хоть один из монстров обнаружил их местонахождение, вся толпа кинулась бы сюда.

Лиза что-то негромко сказала, и Шона рассмеялась.

— Сколько времени это займет? — спросил Барри.

— Понятия не имею, — раздраженно проворчал Хартли. — У меня один глаз, я лишился слуха, и у меня нет никакого оборудования. Я не волшебник.

Барри сочувственно положил руку ему на плечо.

— Послушай…

— Извини. — Хартли досадно поморщился. — Я понимаю, это свяжет тебя с твоими друзьями. И ты спас Антуанетту. Это меньшее, чем я могу тебя отблагодарить. Просто я сейчас не совсем в настроении, потому что мой бывший наставник и босс надавал мне пиздюлей просто ради забавы.

Барри посмотрел на Лена, который сидел в нескольких футах от него и по-прежнему избегал его взгляда.

— Понимаю, что ты чувствуешь.

— Я начну завтра. — Хартли отложил костюм. — Когда опухоль чуть спадет.

— А джи-пи-эс?

— Отключил, разбил и выбросил наружу.

Барри кивнул. Помявшись возле стола, он кинул быстрый взгляд на Лена, а затем снова обратился к Хартли.

— Хочешь кофе?

— Давай, — согласился Хартли. — Положи побольше сахара.

С трудом удерживая равновесие и прижимая к глазу лед, он направился вглубь кемпера к двуспальной кровати. Подойдя к ней, он завязал занавеску узлом и сел на край.

Кофе был уже готов и стоял на разогретой плитке. Барри налил две кружки, положил сахар, на секунду пожалев о том, что нет сливок, и, обойдя «карточный стол», присоединился к Хартли.

Тот взял свой кофе с благодарным кивком.

— Я могу задать тебе личный вопрос? — Хартли сделал первый глоток и скривился от горького вкуса.

— Конечно, — ответил Барри. — Мне хотелось бы думать, что после нашего недельного заключения мы друзья.

Он поерзал на кровати и вытянул ноги. В кемпере было холодно, и он не снимал свою красную куртку. Кофе в руках приятно согревал.

— Мне нравится идея быть друзьями, — небрежно и с каким-то деланным смешком сказал Хартли. Наклонив голову он обвел странным взглядом сидящих в кемпере людей. — Ну… теперь, когда я буду болеть за то, чтобы вы с Леонардом расстались… без обид, но ты горяч, а я одинок… — Барри закатил глаза, но позволил Хартли продолжить. — Просто Холод стал немного холоден с тобой после твоего возвращения.

— Ему не понравилось, что я в одиночку сбежал сражаться с Обратным Флэшем.

— Похоже, вам нужно поговорить об этом.

— Наверное. — Барри уставился в чашку с кофе.

Какое-то время они молчали, слушая приглушенный разговор Мика с Марком и отдаленные стоны нежити.

— Мне кажется, я не разбираюсь в отношениях. — Барри первым нарушил молчание.

— А кто разбирается? — Хартли сделал еще один глоток. Поправив повязку на глазу, он посмотрел на Барри.

— Я не понимаю, как должен себя вести. — Барри вздохнул и потер виски. — Я не привык встречаться с парнем. Просто не знаю, как это делается.

Хартли удивленно поднял брови.

— Так же, как и в любых других отношениях.

Он говорил таким тоном, будто объяснял ребенку какие-то элементарные вещи.

— Не совсем так. — Барри легко встряхнул кружку, наблюдая за водоворотом жидкости. — Если я встречаюсь с девушкой, я знаю, когда должен… сделать жест, чтобы исправить ситуацию. Я знаю, кто платит за ужин. Кто назначает свидания. Я знаю, как действовать… как справиться со всем. Это намного проще, и, к тому же, всегда можно спросить совет. Если у меня были проблемы с девушками, я мог посоветоваться с Айрис или Джо, ну… кроме того раза, когда я встречался с парнем… — Барри вздохнул. — Никто не знал, что сказать мне или как вообще говорить со мной об этом, как будто я внезапно стал «другим», и все правила поменялись. А сейчас… — Барри взглянул на Лена, который все еще сидел над картой. — Я не понимаю, должен ли я извиниться или ждать, когда он сделает это первым.

Хартли молча выслушал Барри, а потом, задумавшись на минуту, ответил:

— Я простой гей, Флэш, и я не разбираюсь в бисексуальных романах. — Он пожал плечами и отпил кофе. — Думаю, тебе нужно поступать так, как ты считаешь правильным и перестать волноваться об этом. Это — ваши отношения, так что… кого это ебет?

— Он злится, потому что я подверг себя опасности, и он не мог помочь и защитить меня. Но я — мета-человек. Я сильнее чем Лен, и это я должен защищать его.

— Верно, — согласился Хартли. — Но он старше, и у него больше опыта, и он просто обожает выбивать из тебя дурь, так что да, конечно, он будет волноваться.

— Я не хочу, чтобы он переживал за меня.

— Он все равно будет это делать, так же, как и ты будешь волноваться из-за него. Это и называется отношениями, тупица.

Хартли положил сверток со льдом на колени, завернулся в плащ и потрогал капюшон, проверяя, на месте ли Антуанетта.

— Его пушка, стреляющая льдом — самая опасная вещь для меня, в прямом смысле, — горько сказал Барри.

— Но вы сражались вместе, и это было прекрасно. А если вернется Харрисон Уэллс, разве это оружие не будет полезно? — многозначительно произнес Хартли. — Леонард хочет защитить тебя, так же, как ты хочешь защитить его.

Барри с трудом сглотнул. Он чувствовал себя неловко и уязвимо, открывшись перед Хартли.

— И знаешь что… — продолжил Хартли. — Если мы собираемся встретиться с Циско Рамоном и Кейтлин Сноу, тебе нужно разобраться в ваших отношениях, потому что, я уверен, никто из твоих друзей не будет рад Леонарду Снарту. Убежденные в своей правоте хорошие герои не так добры, как мы, простые преступники. — Хартли усмехнулся. — Ты окажешься перед необходимостью защитить Лена от них, и у тебя не должно быть сомнений.

Барри кивнул. _Хартли прав_ , подумал он со вздохом, беспокойно проведя рукой по волосам.

— Спасибо, это очень мило с твой стороны.

— Да, очевидно, я мазохист. — Хартли снова прижал лед к глазу. — У меня есть шанс только с двумя парнями, а я, как полный идиот, _помогаю_ их отношениям.

Барри усмехнулся и протянул руку, сжимая ладонь Хартли.

— Серьезно, спасибо.

— И не смей больше подходить ко мне ни за какими советами, пока мы не найдем полуголого Закари Куинто, отбивающегося от нежити в каком-нибудь глухом лесу, понял?

— Договорились, — рассмеялся Барри.

В первый раз за долгие часы с того момента, как он повстречался с Обратным Флэшем, сковывающий его страх неожиданно исчез.

_________________

*Всемирно известная сеть фастфуд кафе-пекарен.


	19. 52 мили до Централ Сити

**90 миль до Централ Сити**

Лен составил график ночных дежурств для каждого и отправился нести вахту первым. Все остальные разошлись по своим кроватям, и спустя несколько часов беспокойного сна, проснувшись от того, что Лен тряс его за плечо, Барри понял, что настала его очередь.

Он натянул на себя одежду, молча наблюдая за тем, как Лен раздевается и ложиться в постель. Накинув на плечи куртку и надев шапку, Барри поежился. Было холодно, где-то вдалеке еще слышался вой нежити, но в кемпере царила тишина.

Лен отвернулся и накрылся одеялом.

Барри откинул занавеску и побрел в переднюю часть кемпера, спросонья чувствуя слабость во всем теле.

Он прошел мимо кровати Лизы, отгороженной черной плотной занавеской. Мик с Марком спали на футоне, каждый на своей стороне, как можно дальше отодвинувшись друг от друга. Прямо посередине прохода в нелепом коконе из одеял свернулся Хартли, и Барри пришлось перешагнуть через него.

Шона устроилась на пассажирском сиденье, закинув ноги на приборную панель и прислонив голову к окну. Она негромко храпела и забавно подергивала во сне носом.

Барри плюхнулся в водительское кресло и, борясь с зевотой, обнял себя за плечи. Идея спать по очереди наверняка была связана с тем, что Лен попросту пытался избегать его. _Лен ведет себя, как ребенок_ , подумал Барри. Он уставился в запотевшее окно, за которым не было видно ничего, кроме снега.

Он должен просидеть здесь два часа. Первые минуты показались ему вечностью, и Барри тут же решил, что это «ночное дежурство» абсолютно бесполезно.

Если зомби не заметили их прежде, вряд ли это случится посреди ночи. Делать было совершенно нечего, даже смотреть в окно не имело смысла, потому что снег плотно облепил весь кемпер, наглухо закрывая обзор.

Барри давно прочитал почти все имеющиеся у них книги — минут за тридцать. Одни дрянные романы и слишком много Стивена Кинга для человеческого мозга. Так что чтение тоже отпадало.

От нечего делать он забарабанил по стеклу пальцами, и Шона рядом с ним пошевелилась. Барри вздохнул и откинул спинку сиденья. После недолгой борьбы с охватившим его ознобом, он поднялся, достал из шкафа толстый плед и, усевшись обратно и натянув его до самого подбородка, посмотрел на свое отражение в окне.

_Я действительно становлюсь тощим_ , подумал он. Почти три месяца в тяжелых условиях апокалипсиса, отсутствие достаточного количества еды и возможности потворствовать быстрому обмену веществ сделали свое дело. Его скулы заострились, а щеки впали. Мышцы сильнее выделялись под кожей, вены на руках проступали четче, а фигура приобрела какие-то резко очерченные линии. Барри это совсем не нравилось.

Когда они доберутся до Централ Сити, он обязательно ограбит какие-нибудь продовольственные склады и наестся вдоволь.

Теперь он _мог бежать_.

Поерзав в кресле, Барри плотнее закутался в плед и уткнулся в него носом. Снаружи было еще холодно, но если одеться потеплее и найти ботинки как у Обратного Флэша, он мог бы добежать до Централ Сити, как только стая зомби пройдет мимо.

Это означало бы оставить Леонарда. Оставить Негодяев.

Он способен на это?

Барри оглянулся и пробежался взглядом по свернувшемуся на полу Хартли, неудобно лежащим Мику и Марку, черной занавеске, охраняющей сон Лизы, а потом уперся в синюю простыню, больше похожую на непроницаемую стену.

_Если я оставлю Лена._

Мысль была настолько болезненной, что от нее защипало в глазах. Барри потер их ладонью и отвернулся к окну.

_Если я оставлю Лена, вряд ли у меня получится когда-нибудь снова отыскать его._

Он плотнее закутался в теплый плед.

_Я не смогу защитить его, если вдруг нападут зомби. Не узнаю, все ли с ним хорошо. Пробегая милю за милей, я буду думать лишь о том, как далеко я от него._

Неужели Барри теперь стал таким? Он собирался повернуться спиной ко всем, кого любил, к друзьям, к семье, и продолжить путешествовать черепашьими шагами, только чтобы быть рядом с Леонардом Снартом?

Барри не нравилось просто сидеть и ждать, когда между ним и Леном что-то не ладится. Самое ужасное — бездействовать, когда можно что-нибудь сделать и все исправить. Барри всегда работал над отношениями, не позволяя закончиться чему-то на плохой ноте. И он всегда мог извиниться. «Любовь — сложная штука, и ты постоянно должен поддерживать ее». Он не помнил, где услышал эти слова, но считал их правильными. Может быть, так говорила его мама?

Барри поднял ноги на сиденье и обнял колени. _Интересно, какой была мама Лена?_ подумал он. Вытащив руку из-под пледа, он прислонил палец к морозному окну. Не задумываясь, он нарисовал на стекле знак молнии. _А каким был его отец?_ Лен никогда не говорил о нем. Барри лишь знал, что Лен ненавидел его.

Неужели это из-за отца Лен в семнадцать лет начал криминальную жизнь? Барри посмотрел на молнию и обвел ее по окружности. А Лиза? Они росли в семье полицейского и стали известными преступниками. Такое случается не каждый день.

Эмблема Флэша постепенно бледнела не стекле. Барри пытался бороться со сном, часто моргая; воздух холодил нос и пальцы, но теплый плед убаюкивал, погружал в сон. Рядом с молнией Барри провел линии, а затем, чуть подумав, переделал их в колчан со стрелами.

_Барри и Лен поссорились, потому что слишком волновались друг за друга._ Боже, худшей причины и придумать было нельзя.

У самого края окна он нарисовал собаку, и поскольку место закончилось, добавил сверху шляпу и написал «Хэл говорит: Подавитесь зомби!».

— Хорошо, что ты никогда не пытался стать художником, — вдруг прошептал на ухо голос Лена.

Барри подскочил на месте. Резко обернувшись, он запутался в пледе и чуть не свалился с сиденья.

— Что…

Лен зажал ему рот прохладной ладонью.

— Шона спит.

_Ну, конечно. Давай поговорим теперь, когда я не могу кричать на тебя_ , уныло подумал Барри.

— Я просто хотел, чтобы кто-то из нас бодрствовал. Тебе не обязательно сидеть здесь, если ты не хочешь, — тихо произнес Лен.

Он выглядел уставшим. Расслабленным и изможденным. Спокойным. Зевнув, он облокотился на спинку сиденья. Под его весом оно чуть отклонилось, и Барри неожиданно почувствовал уверенность от того, что Лен был рядом.

— Но ты сам оставался здесь, — сказал он.

— Зима кончается. На шоссе начали попадаться следы других людей. Я планировал маршрут вдали от главной магистрали, чтобы быстрее попасть в Централ, и выбирал дороги, где еще можно найти, чем поживиться.

Шона пошевелилась, ее храп прервался. Они оба повернулись и посмотрели на нее.

Лен снова зевнул и провел ладонью по волосам.

— Мы можем поговорить на кровати? — еле слышно спросил он.

Барри кивнул, и Лен, переступив через Хартли, двинулся в заднюю часть кемпера. Барри шел за ним, обернув плед вокруг себя, как плащ.

Он забрался на кровать и потянул к себе одеяло, на мгновение поразившись, как постель пропахла _их_ запахом. Подложив подушку под спину, он прислонился к стене. Лен сделал то же самое, устроившись рядом.

— Мне нужно было привести в порядок мысли, — сдержанно начал он. — После того, что произошло.

— Ты мог бы сказать «О, привет, Барри, я рад видеть тебя живым». — Барри скрестил руки на груди.

— Мог бы, — кивнул Лен.

После затянувшегося молчания, во время которого Барри нервно теребил в руках бахрому пледа, он, наконец, спросил:

— Ты злишься, потому что я убежал сражаться с Обратным Флэшем?

— Я злюсь, потому что ты _один_ убежал сражаться с Обратным Флэшем.

С этим было трудно поспорить.

— У меня не оставалось времени, — тем не менее, попытался возразить Барри. — Он уже убегал. Если бы я не последовал за ним, он вернулся бы и сделал что-то еще более ужасное.

— Мы могли придумать план. Я просил тебя остановиться, но ты меня не послушал.

— И какой план? — Барри резко повернулся к Лену. — Врезать ему, надеясь, что он не выхватит у тебя из рук пушку и не впечатает тебя в стену? Молиться, чтобы его безжалостная сила не повредила…

— Тише. — Лен кивнул на спящих в кемпере.

— Ты — человек, Лен, — продолжил Барри, понизив голос.

— Ты тоже.

Барри поднял руку и заставил ее вибрировать, пока она не стала размывающимся в воздухе пятном.

— Это — нормально для тебя, _Ленни_?

— Я проделал чертовски хорошую работу, имея дело с суперфриками, Барри, и если я теперь на твоей стороне, это не значит, что я внезапно растерял все свои навыки. — Лен придвинулся ближе и взял Барри за руки, заглядывая в его глаза. — Я готов сражаться с кем-то вроде Обратного Флэша. Моя пушка может излучать силовое поле с температурой абсолютного нуля. Я доработал ее. Вряд ли желтый ублюдок сможет использовать свою скорость в этом поле. Я тренировался на стрельбище, учась поражать движущиеся цели. В мои очки встроена технология, позволяющая отслеживать…

— Ты планировал _убить меня_? — прервал его Барри.

Лен не мог сделать все это в течение последних трех месяцев. Значит, все, о чем он говорил, было еще до апокалипсиса.

— Я планировал не отставать от тебя, — ответил Лен. — Только лишь становить. У меня никогда не было цели убить тебя, потому что это могло привлечь слишком много ненужного внимания.

— Но все это оборудование…

— Может помочь тебе сражаться с Обратным Флэшем.

Барри в раздумьях потер виски.

— Но ты не должен вести себя так, словно правила тебя не касаются, Барри, — продолжил Лен. — Если ты на самом деле признаешь меня лидером, ты должен слушать меня.

— Я знаю.

— В следующий раз мы можем придумать план, когда появится Обратный Флэш.

— Я _знаю_ , — сердито повторил Барри.

Лен нахмурился.

— Тогда что еще не так?

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты сражался с Обратным Флэшем. — Барри выразительно посмотрел на Лена. — Мне не нужна твоя помощь в борьбе с ним.

— Я все равно буду помогать, хочешь ты этого или нет.

— Он убил мою маму, Лен! — воскликнул Барри, но тут же осекся и понизил голос до шепота. — И я не мог остановить его. Он убил ее, а мой отец сел в тюрьму за то, чего не совершал. Я потерял обоих родителей из-за того, что этот ебаный садист с ебаными суперспособностями хотел разрушить мою жизнь. И я не хочу, чтобы ты и близко подходил к нему, потому что если он отберет и тебя, я сойду с ума.

Лен молча наблюдал за Барри, а затем снова взял его руки в свои.

— Ты позволил бы мне одному сражаться с толпой зомби? — мягко спросил он.

— Что? — Барри удивленно уставился на Лена. — Нет. К чему ты…

— И я не позволю тебе в одиночку противостоять этому суперсильному психопату. Поэтому мы просто должны принять тот факт, что в любой момент мы можем оказаться в опасности, и мы должны учиться полагаться друг на друга. Я не смогу справиться с этим без тебя, Барри.

— И что мне делать, если ты умрешь?

Лен пожал плечами.

Нахмурившись, Барри схватил его за рубашку. Он притянул Лена ближе и яростно прошептал:

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты умер, Лен. Это не шутка…

— Я знаю. — Склонив голову, Лен пристально рассматривал его.

Барри почувствовал, как к лицу приливает кровь.

— И что? — спросил он. Лен продолжал молча наблюдать за ним. — Если ты снова будешь играть в молчанку, я собственноручно брошу тебя в толпу зомби, клянусь. — Джо обожал так делать, черт, это же так по-детски…

— Я не играю с тобой в молчанку, — возразил Лен.

— А как тогда называется это твое «я не разговариваю с Барри»?

— Я думал.

— И не мог сказать мне ни слова?

— Ну, ты же убежал с Обратным Флэшем, не сказав мне ни слова.

— Я спасал Антуанетту!

— Крысу? Вы с Хартли называете чертову крысу по имени?!

— Да, — упрямо сказал Барри.

Лен хмуро смотрел на него, на его лице лежали резкие тени от тусклого света, пробивающегося снаружи. Проходя через занавеску, он окрашивал все в сине-голубые тона. _Лену так идет синий цвет_ , подумал Барри. Его грудь сжалась от мучительной и сладкой печали.

— Я не хочу больше ругаться, — тихо сказал он.

Выражение лица Лена изменилось, морщины на лбу разгладились. Он потянулся к Барри и снова взял его за руки.

— Понимаю.

В ответ Барри сжал его ладони.

— Знаешь, что я хочу… — начал он, но вдруг задумался — чего же он действительно хотел?

Лен придвинулся, обнял Барри и мягко прижал к себе. Опустив подбородок на его плечо, Барри протяжно вздохнул.

— Я хотел бы найти какое-нибудь место… для нас с тобой… где мы смогли бы оставаться в безопасности. Всегда. Построить какую-нибудь огромную… хижину и просто жить там. Я бы искал для нас еду, а ты своей пушкой отгонял бы всех от нашего жилища.

Лен обнял его крепче.

— На самом деле ты не хочешь этого, и я тоже.

— Если бы мы сбежали вдвоем, так было бы безопасней, — продолжил Барри, скручивая пальцами ткань рубашки Лена. — Нас никто бы не нашел. Двум людям гораздо легче скрыться. Я мог бы нести тебя, а ты говорил бы мне, куда бежать.

— Звучит очень соблазнительно, Барри, но я скорее отрежу себе руку, чем оставлю Лизу, — задумчиво ответил Лен. Он повернул голову к Барри и нежно прижался губами к его лбу. — И тебе тоже нужна твоя семья.

Барри понимал, что повержен этими словами.

— Да, ты прав, — прошептал он.

Все же в этой фантазии, где существовали только они с Леном вдвоем, было что-то очень заманчивое.

— В компании гениев, профессиональных воров и мета-людей я в полной безопасности, — с улыбкой протянул Лен, снова целуя Барри в лоб. — Я в безопасности с тобой.

— Мне хотелось бы, чтобы все были под защитой, но в последнее время это…

Барри замолчал, и Лен закончил предложение за него:

— Это невозможно. Ты не можешь принять на себя ответственность за спасение всех людей. Ты не бог, Барри Аллен.

— Но у меня есть суперсилы…

— Как и у многих других.

— Но мои… — Барри не мог найти подходящего слова. — Я могу помочь… стольким людям. Я обязан защитить всех.

Лен поерзал на кровати, сминая простынь под собой. Теперь они полулежали на подушках; Барри закрыл глаза, чувствуя теплую руку Лена, обнимающую его.

— Я хочу кое-что рассказать тебе, — начал Лен.

— Ладно.

— Невозможно постоянно быть начеку, стараясь сохранить жизнь даже одного человека. — Тихий голос Лена звучал спокойно и устало. — И неважно, что ты будешь для этого делать. Неважно, сколько сил ты приложишь. В какой-то момент ты все равно потерпишь неудачу. И если ты отдашь всего себя, но случится неизбежное, это практически тебя убьет. Я всю свою жизнь пытался уберечь Лизу, старался заменить ей родителей, но когда проиграл, то оказался в самом ужасном положении, на самом дне отчаяния. Я так и не смог пережить это, и вряд ли когда-нибудь смогу.

Барри потерся головой о грудь Лена, не зная, что сказать. Он не совсем понимал сказанное, но решил дать Лену выговориться.

— Наш отец был копом, и поэтому все сходило ему с рук. Больницы, звонки в «девять-один-один», сообщения от учителей и школьных психологов… — Лен замолчал на мгновение, словно собираясь с мыслями, затем продолжил. — Он всегда делал все, что хотел, не заботясь о последствиях. Он замечал Лизу только когда злился. Я люблю свою сестру и никогда не позволю причинить ей боль. И я… я отвлекал его внимание на себя. Я защищал Лизу, потому что ее защита стала моей ответственностью. Я заботился о ней, как мог, но этого было недостаточно…

Барри прижался ближе к Лену и стиснул рукой его грудь.

— Мне было все равно, что отец творил со мной. Я терпел все, лишь бы Лиза была в безопасности. Не знаю, возможно, я просто пытался выжить, но каждый раз, когда Лиза в страхе прибегала ко мне, я обещал ей, что никогда не оставлю ее. Это всегда успокаивало нас обоих. А потом… — Лен сделал глубокий вдох. — Я ушел. Просто не мог смириться с этой жизнью. Мне нужны были деньги, я мечтал, чтобы Лиза пошла в колледж, я хотел провести хоть один день без… — Замолчав, Лен перевел дыхание. — Я ушел из дома, чтобы примкнуть к какой-нибудь банде, и оставил Лизу наедине с отцом. Я думал, что если у меня получится стать хорошим вором, я смогу оплатить ее занятия фигурным катанием, и она будет участвовать в Олимпийских играх… Чертов идиот… Я думал, что мой эгоизм будет оправдан…

Лен затих на какое-то время, прежде чем продолжить.

— Но этого не произошло. Я причинил Лизе еще большую боль, и ненависть, которую я испытывал после… Никому бы не пожелал такого. И меньше всего тебе, Барри. — Лен гладил его по плечу, продолжая тихо говорить. — Ты никогда не совершал поступков, которых можно было бы стыдиться. Получив сверхчеловеческие способности, ты начал спасать этот чертов мир, просто потому, что это твоя суть. У тебя была жизнь из романов Диккенса, а ты решил стать героем.

Барри чувствовал, что ему придется много размышлять над словами Лена.

— Любой сделал бы то же самое, — тихо произнес он.

— Барри, если бы у меня появились суперсилы, первое, что я бы сделал — ограбил банк, — сказал Лен с горькой усмешкой.

— Что случилось с Лизой?

Рука Лена замерла. С болезненной горечью в голосе он ответил:

— Она убила отца, защищаясь, и ей дали пожизненное.

— Но это несправедливо. — Барри поднял голову и в растерянности посмотрел на него. — Если он мучил ее…

— Она ударила его по голове, когда он спал. Ни один судья не оправдал бы девятнадцатилетнюю девушку, убившую полицейского. Лизу приговорили к пожизненному заключению, с условием посещения психиатра, и это… был ее последний семестр в колледже и конец мечтам об Олимпийских играх.

— И поэтому ты и Лиза стали теми… кем стали, — пробормотал Барри. Вот он и получил ответ на вопрос, который он всегда хотел задать.

— Я пытался убедить ее остаться в рамках закона, получить помощь и освободиться через десять лет за хорошее поведение, но Лиза не согласилась. У нас был выбор, и мы сделали его, став преступниками.

— Вам не пришлось бы выбирать, если бы вы жили другой... нормальной жизнью.

Лен молча пожал плечами.

— Мне очень жаль, — тихо сказал Барри.

— Я подумал, что ты должен это знать. Ведь ты первый рассказал мне свою грустную историю. — Лен печально улыбнулся и легонько толкнул Барри в бок. — Ты же помнишь, я обещал, что наша сделка будет взаимной.

— И именно это ты хотел мне рассказать? — Барри снова опустил голову Лену на грудь.

— Да, — серьезно ответил Лен. — Независимо от того, в какой ситуации ты окажешься и насколько ты опытен, ты не можешь брать на себя ответственность за другого человека. Ты просто сделаешь все возможное, и только за это ты потом спросишь с себя.

— Действительно хороший совет… от преступника.

Барри чувствовал как сон наваливается на него, сковывая веки и путая мысли. Чем больше он узнавал Лена, тем сильнее он _нравился_ ему, и Барри хотелось чувствовать это всегда. Всегда класть голову Лену на плечо и знать, что Лен будет его неизменным якорем во время шторма.

— Пользуйся моментом, это бывает нечасто.

Барри слышал, как в груди Лена ровно бьется сердце, и этот шум заглушал вой нежити снаружи. Ему было хорошо.

Через минуту они заснули.

***

**78 миль до Централ Сити**

— Разве ты не должен исполнять обязанности командующего ночным караулом? — с усмешкой спросила Лиза, переключая скорость и объезжая брошенный на шоссе автомобиль. — Следить за тем, чтобы никто не заснул на посту и все такое.

— Просто дай мне сесть за руль, Лиза, — с досадой проворчал Лен.

— Нет. Тебе нужно отдыхать. Ведь ты не спал всю ночь, заботился о том, чтобы зомби не добрались до нас.

Сидящий над тарелкой Барри смущенно втянул голову в плечи. Шона подозрительно смотрела на его пять блинчиков, как будто не могла поверить, что он все это съест.

Проснуться после того, как ты случайно задремал на посту, было не самым приятным ощущением. Но, поскольку они пережили эту ночь, и, после того, как Мик расплавил ледяные стены укрытия, продолжили путь, все реагировали на их промах добродушными шутками. 

Однако Барри все же считал, что его блины были сожжены намеренно.

_Спасибо, господи, за страсть американцев к замороженным полуфабрикатам и смесям «просто добавь воды»_ , подумал Барри, выливая очередную порцию сиропа на блинчики. Он был уверен, что где-то в их запасах есть смесь для шоколадных печений с орехами, и очень надеялся, что вскоре попробует их. 

_Интересно, насколько еще хватит продовольствия в магазинах и складах?_

Замерев с вилкой у рта, он вдруг подумал, что и презервативы ведь когда-нибудь кончатся. Черт. Апокалипсис действительно становился концом света.

По крайней мере, Барри очень любил «Твинки», так что рекомендации «Хозяйки»* служили ему некоторым утешением.

Мик стоял возле плиты со своей пушкой и сковородой в руках и искусно пек очередную порцию блинов для себя и Хартли. Мику очень нравилось готовить и вовсе делать что угодно, лишь бы оправдать использование тепловой пушки внутри кемпера. Трудно было обвинить его в этом, учитывая приятное ощущение сытости в животе и горячий кофе на столе.

— Ты так много ешь, — заметила Шона, облокотившись на стол и с сомнением рассматривая Барри. Марк, читающий на футоне какой-то дешевый роман в мягкой обложке, хмуро взглянул на нее, а затем снова вернулся к книге.

— Метаболизм, — с набитым ртом объяснил Барри. — Сверхбыстрый.

— Даже трое чемпионов UFC не смогли бы столько сожрать, — насупилась Шона.

Хартли сидел за столом рядом с ними, сочтя разговор достаточно интересным, чтобы притащить сюда Флэш-костюм и инструменты. Как и обещал, он с утра работал над коммуникатором.

— Использование способностей дает такой же темп расхода энергетических ресурсов, как при выполнении той же самой задачи на нормальной скорости, да?

Научные термины в его вопросе составляли довольно странный контраст с зеленым плащом и крысой, обнюхивающей его ухо.

Оторвав маленький кусочек блина, Барри протянул его Антуанетте. Подергав носом, крыса схватила еду лапками и спряталась в капюшоне.

— Да, но мое тело при этом не подвергается такому же физическому износу, — ответил Барри, вспоминая, что по этому поводу говорила Кейтлин. — К примеру, если я пробегу от Централ Сити до Коаст Сити, мне нужно потратить столько калорий, как будто я пробежал марафон, а не фактическое расстояние от одного города до другого.

— Но энергия ведь должна откуда-то поступать? — Хартли с любопытством взглянул на Барри.

— У меня иногда такое чувство, что я… использую какой-то внешний источник энергии. — Барри задумчиво жевал блин. — Когда я двигаюсь очень быстро, мне кажется, будто меня что-то тянет. Может быть, я черпаю энергию из внешнего мира? Но тогда это было бы заметно.

Мик поставил перед Хартли тарелку с большим блином, обгоревшим с одной стороны.

— Тебе, — грубо сказал он.

Хартли подвинул тарелку ближе, и Барри передал ему сироп.

— Должно быть, это как с Шоной. — Хартли кивнул в ее сторону. — Ее способности связаны не с «телепортацией», как их объяснила бы научная фантастика, а скорее с вытеснением движущихся объектов из одного места в другое на атомарном уровне. Для сравнения — когда человек перемещается с места на место, воздух из той области, куда он переместился, двигается в ту область, где он находился прежде. Технология транспортера в «Звездном пути» основана на той же научной теории.

— Офигеть, — заинтересованно протянула Шона.

— А что со мной? — Мардон положил книгу на колени.

— Ты никогда не давал мне поэкспериментировать с твоими способностями, — с упреком произнес Хартли. — Я лишь могу предположить, что ты можешь влиять на атмосферное давление и молекулы воды в воздухе, и поскольку у меня не было возможности потыкаться, когда ты…

— Хартли, я не хочу, чтобы ты тыкал в меня. Хоть чем.

— Да ну. — Хартли усмехнулся. — Спроси у Барри. Когда в тебя чем-то тыкают, это не так уж и плохо.

Барри пнул его под столом.

— Эй! — возмущенно воскликнул Хартли. — Я ремонтирую Флэш-радио. Обращайся со мной вежливо!

— Ты отремонтируешь коммуникатор, или твоя задница вылетит отсюда, Пайпер, — послышался голос Лена. Он нависал над Лизой, очевидно, все еще пытаясь выгнать ее с водительского места, но Лиза, к ее чести, оставалась непреклонной.

Он стоял достаточно близко, и если Барри протянул бы руку, он мог бы дотронуться до него… Что он и сделал. Схватив Лена за рубашку, Барри потянул его к себе.

Удивленно подняв бровь, Лен повернулся и внимательно посмотрел на него. Затем, очевидно, оставив попытки заменить Лизу у руля, он встал у Барри за спиной, обнял его за плечи и, вздохнув, положил подбородок на его макушку.

— И как ты думаешь, почему проявились эти способности? — задал вопрос Марк, демонстративно игнорируя публичное проявление привязанности Лена. — Почему некоторые люди пострадали от взрыва ускорителя частиц, а некоторые — нет?

— Я спрашиваю об этом себя каждый день, — с печалью в голосе сказал Хартли и откусил блин. — Ведь никому не пришла в голову мысль, что чертов ускоритель частиц в Йельском университете — это безумие, но только потому, что в Централ Сити экспериментировали над производством клеток и внутренних химических изменений, приводящих к превращению атомных ядер, это казалось всем чертовски впечатляющим. Небольшие коррективы в уже существующий ускоритель, старое доброе государственное финансирование, и я, возможно, провел бы те же самые эксперименты.

— Да, но никто не использует ускоритель частиц для целей, которые преследовала СТАР лабс, — заметил Барри, вспоминая, что он читал об ускорителе перед несчастным случаем. — Вместо того, чтобы заниматься собранными исследованиями или работать над платными проектами, СТАР лабс окунулись в теорию атомных уровней, пытаясь изменить наши взгляды на клеточную структуру.

— Это не ответ на мой вопрос, — вмешался Марк.

— Тихо, детка. — Шона махнула рукой в его сторону. — Когда я училась в медицинском колледже, то что-то слышала о проекте по созданию кожи и органических тканей, которые могут быть напечатаны на 3D-принтере.

— Был такой проект, — кивнул Хартли. — Я не участвовал в нем, хотя и очень хотел. Мне было интересно, сможем ли мы вырастить органическую ткань, такую, как каналы уха или сердце, которые бы полностью воспроизводили ДНК человека, но Харрисон Уэллс не хотел, чтобы я занимался научными исследованиями.

— Он знал, что проект потерпит неудачу, и нарочно саботировал его, чтобы я стал Флэшем раньше, чем это было в его временной линии, — сказал Барри. — Но ты на самом деле работал над технологиями печати органической ткани?

— Доктор Сноу… —  _Кейтлин_ , с грустью подумал Барри. — …была уверена в том, что мы смогли бы использовать технологию для лечения рака. Если бы мы нашли способ сделать жизнеспособной донорскую кожу, кровь и органы для людей с инвалидностью, генетическими или смертельными болезнями, можно было бы заменять дефектные части тел хирургическим путем.

— А как это можно применить в неврологии? — Шона заинтересованно подалась вперед.

— Никак, — пожал плечами Хартли. — Человеческий мозг еще недостаточно изучен. Возможно, технологию и можно было бы применить в хирургии мозга, но это стало бы долгим процессом проб и ошибок, прежде чем результат оказался бы успешным.

Молча слушая, Лен прижался к макушке Барри губами. Барри изо всех сил старался не улыбнуться, продолжая жевать блин.

Мик взял со стола сироп и сел на футон рядом с Марком.

— Ты был когда-нибудь на Фиджи? — спросил он.

Очевидно, это было начало какой-нибудь длинной истории из прошлого, когда Мик занимался контрабандой кокаина, еще до того, как он познакомился с Леонардом. Казалось, он был рад найти благодарного слушателя.

— Если ускоритель частиц был настроен на ДНК и клеточную структуру, — продолжил тему Барри, — не означает ли это, что генетическая расположенность к метачеловеческим способностями уже была встроена в нашу ДНК?

Хартли удивленно посмотрел на него и задумался.

— А знаешь, это вполне могло быть причиной, по которой некоторые люди пострадали от ускорителя частиц, а другие — нет, — после некоторого молчания ответил он. — Хотя я не видел в наших исследованиях ничего, что касалось бы метачеловеческого генетического кода. Но ДНК не изучена настолько хорошо, чтобы можно было сразу отрицать такую возможность.

— Значит, мета-люди — особенные, — усмехнулась Шона. — Возможно, мы родились такими, а может быть это Мейбеллин.**

Хартли пожал плечами.

— Все это теория, к сожалению. У нас нет возможности перезагрузить ускоритель частиц, чтобы изучить это, и я, конечно же, не могу провести исследования ДНК в кемпере, как этот парень из «Во все тяжкие».

— «Во все тяжкие» был отличным сериалом, — неожиданно вставила Шона.

— Мне он как-то не зашел, — признался Барри. — Просто мне довольно часто приходилось работать со случаями, связанными с метом.

— Это было хорошее шоу, — пробормотал Лен в волосы Барри. — Необязательно соглашаться с действиями персонажей, чтобы получать удовольствие от просмотра.

— Мне оно тоже нравилось, — послышался с водительского сиденья голос Лизы.

— Потому что вы — преступники, — с дерзкой ухмылкой заметил Барри. — Закоренелые преступники.

— Всем нравился сериал «Во все тяжкие», — возразил Хартли. — Не только криминальному подполью.

— Большинству людей из моего участка он не нравился, — упрямо повторил Барри.

— Значит, всем, за исключением некоторых служителей правосудия.

Шона с широкой усмешкой подмигнула Лену.

— Серьезно, что ты нашел в этом мальчике-паиньке? Ему даже не нравится «Во все тяжкие».

— Понятия не имею, — ухмыльнулся Лен.

— Ну, здорово. — Барри обвел всех возмущенным взглядом. — Я застрял в кемпере с людьми, которые пытались меня убить, а теперь их бесит мой выбор «Нетфликс».

Неожиданно Шона хлопнула ладонью по столу, и все удивленно посмотрели на нее.

— О, боже… — простонала она, закатывая глаза. — Гребаные «Герои» на «эн-би-си». Вы помните «Героев»?

— «Герои» были великолепны. — Барри улыбнулся, вспоминая. — Пусть у них и не было спидстеров.

— «Герои» теоретически неплохое шоу, но сюжетные провалы его портят. — Хартли поправил капюшон. — Я смотрел его только из-за Закари Куинто.

— Он же, кажется, был злодеем Сайларом. — Шона ехидно посмотрела на него.

Хартли пожал плечами.

— Может, я увидел родственную душу?

— А помните «Лост»? — Барри подцепил вилкой последний блин.

Все громко застонали.

***

**Централ Сити**

Айрис чуть не задохнулась, пытаясь вылезти из-под полуистлевшего тела мертвого монстра. Она со злостью стукнула кулаком по бетонному полу.

— Снимите его с меня!

Где-то неподалеку орудовал дубинкой Эдди, расправляясь с остальной нежитью, но перспектива лежать под мертвым — буквально — грузом, была не слишком приятной.

— Кейтлин! — закричала она.

— О, прости… — послышался металлический звук бейсбольной биты Кейтлин, падающей на пол. — Я искала генератор…

— Просто убери его от меня, — брезгливо поморщилась Айрис.

Сломанная челюсть монстра упала на ее плечо, и она снова судорожно задвигалась. Вдвоем с Кейтлин им удалось избавиться от тела.

Айрис вздрогнула, заметив высохшие струпья крови на своей толстовке и старых грязных джинсах. Она тут же застегнула куртку.

— Вот зараза, — проворчала она и пошарила вокруг в поисках оружия. Ее легкий топорик торчал в черепе мертвого зомби. Поднявшись, Айрис проверила пистолет Джо в заднем кармане джинсов.

Эдди еще не показался, но звуки ломающихся костей из соседнего помещения прекратились.

— Мы и так потратили слишком много времени на поиски генератора, — проворчала Айрис.

Взявшись за топор, она вздохнула. Ей нужно было собраться духом.

— Это же были ваши соседи, — заметила Кейтлин. — Ты сама сказала, что у них есть генератор.

— Я помню. — Взгляд Айрис пробежался по мертвому человеку на полу. — Он дружил с моим отцом.

— Мне очень жаль. — Кейтлин положила руку ней на плечо. Айрис тряхнула волосами и крепче взялась за топор.

— Надеюсь, вы с Циско правы насчет Барри. Если он мертв, это будет… это… — Она не знала, как закончить предложение.

— Мы должны найти рабочий генератор, — напомнила Кейтлин. — Костюм Барри цел, мы получили сигнал.

— Но Барри не ответил.

Нахмурившись, Кейтлин убрала руку.

— Нет.

— И сигнал «джи-пи-эс» исчез.

— Мы не знаем, что это значит, — возразила Кейтлин.

— Это значит конец нашим надеждам. — Вытащив топорик, Айрис поспешила на поиски Эдди.

***

**52 мили до Централ Сити**

— Когда заработает коммуникатор? — спросил Барри.

Хартли, который в этот момент, очистив провода, припаивал их к плате, пожал плечами.

— Я думаю, скоро.

— Хартли полагается дополнительная порция крепкого сидра, — объявила Шона. — Ему нужно работать.

— А как же я? — прокричала Лиза.

— Ты за рулем, — важно заметила Шона. — И не позволяешь никому сменить тебя.

Скрестив ноги, она сидела на полу и раздавала карты. Лен устроился возле плиты, прислонившись к ней спиной, а Барри сидел у него между ног, откинувшись ему на грудь, потому что играть в покер было удобнее в четыре игрока, и они с Леном играли в команде. Это было их оправданием.

Марк уселся на диване, и Шона, раздав карты, положила голову ему на колено. Мик задумчиво рассматривал свои карты, играя зажигалкой. Очевидно, это помогало ему сосредоточиться. Щелкнув зажигалкой в первый раз, он кинул быстрый взгляд на Лена, словно ожидая, что тот скажет ему немедленно прекратить, но Лен был слишком занят Барри. Они пытались выяснить, как им без слов сообщать друг другу, какими картами ходить.

— Мне нужна дополнительная порция сидра, — согласился Хартли, за полчаса впервые оторвавшись от Флэш-костюма.

— Я отдам тебе свою, — сказал Барри.

— Но ты ведь не пьешь алкоголь. — Марк с таким возмущением посмотрел на Барри, словно это было чем-то неслыханным.

— Поэтому я и отдаю свою порцию Хартли.

— Спасибо, дорогой, — благодарно кивнул тот. Подойдя к шкафу, он взял бутылку сидра и кинул напряженный взгляд в сторону Лена.

Но Лен, не обращая на него внимание, перетасовал карты в руке и прижал Барри ближе к себе.

Усмехнувшись, Хартли вернулся к столу и виртуозно открыл бутылку отверткой.

— Вы понятия не имеете, насколько я гениален, — проворчал он себе под нос и осторожно отогнал Антуанетту, которая с интересом начала обнюхивать провода в костюме. — Вот почему вы не взяли меня играть в покер.

Лен показал свои карты Барри, и тот, указав на бубнового короля, вопросительно посмотрел на Лена. В ответ Лен переложил карту вправо. _Ага_ , подумал Барри, _система невербальной коммуникации успешно прошла тестирование._ Он усмехнулся и удобнее устроился у Лена на груди.

— Да я тебя разделаю в два счета, — заявил Мардон. — Я играл в китайском квартале с тремя членами преступного синдиката. И блефовал с итальянским убийцей, а у него на руках, между прочим, был роял-флэш. Я умею играть в покер.

— И ты все равно проигрываешь своей девушке, — спокойно протянула Шона.

— Ты сидишь на полу. — Мардон усмехнулся. — Я вижу твои карты.

— Тогда почему ты проигрываешь? — Шона шлепнула его по ноге и прижала карты к груди.

— Кто хорош в покере, так это Лен, — сказал Мик. — А Флэш играет дерьмово, его я сделаю на раз.

— Возможно, — небрежно бросил Лен.

Фыркнув, Барри насмешливо закатил глаза, а затем взглянул на Хартли, который продолжал работать над коммуникатором. Пройдет не так много времени, прежде чем Барри сможет связаться со своими друзьями. К тому же, с каждым часом они все больше приближались к Централ Сити.

Барри испытывал какое-то необъяснимое чувство, странным образом сочетающее в себе одновременно радость и страх.

_______________________

*Hostess — Американский производитель печенья и хлеба под брендом Twinkies  
**«Может быть она родилась такой. А может это «Мейбеллин» — рекламный слоган компании «Мейбиллин»


	20. Централ Сити

**1 миля до Централ Сити**

— Коммуникатор работает, — с уверенностью повторил Хартли.

Барри еще раз нажал на кнопку в капюшоне, включая наушники.

— Привет, — произнес он, наверное, в двадцатый раз.

— Сигнал идет. — Хартли сосредоточенно рассматривал капюшон костюма.

— Может быть, батарея?

— Да нет же! — Хартли раздраженно закатил глаза. — Костюм подпитывается твоей энергией. Если ты двигаешься, он функционирует. Это довольно… неплохая адаптация. Хотя и сделана неаккуратно. Наверное, Циско Рамон мастерил это на коленке.

— Тот самый парень, который сделал наше оружие? — Мик застегнул свою куртку.

Лен, сидящий на сложенном футоне рядом с Барри, надевал ботинки. Он уже открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, когда дверь ванной распахнулась, и оттуда донесся громкий голос Лизы.

— Да, это тот самый парень.

Все дружно посмотрели на нее, удивившись ее воодушевлению.

— Что? — Лиза обвела их озадаченным взглядом.

Она стояла в своей черной кожаной куртке, ее волосы были подстрижены лесенкой и красиво уложены, длинные локоны вились по плечам. В руках Лиза держала ножницы. Отступив обратно в ванную и оставив дверь открытой, она повернулась к зеркалу.

— Хорошо выглядишь, — сказал ей Лен.

Лиза посмотрела на свое отражение.

— Если мы не найдем выпрямитель волос в Централ Сити, и окажется, что я подстригла их напрасно, я кого-нибудь точно убью.

— Нет, правда, здорово, — добавила Шона. — Перестань жаловаться.

Шона помогала Марку одеваться. Его раны еще не полностью зажили, но группа в полном составе собиралась выдвинуться в Централ Сити, несмотря на полную неизвестность, которая их там ожидала.

Они спрятали кемпер среди других похожих автомобилей, стоящих в трейлерном парке, окруженном деревьями и находящимся всего в миле от города. Самым опасным было перейти мост.

— Может быть, тебе стоит снова покраситься в блондинку? — спросил Лен. Закончив завязывать шнурки, он откинулся на диване и положил руку Барри на плечо.

— Если еще кто-нибудь выскажется о моих волосах, ему придется ходить с золотой рукой до самой смерти.

— У меня вопрос по поводу запасов, — сменил тему Хартли. Он держал свою длинную флейту, а на его руках были перчатки, похожие на те, что видел Барри, когда сразился с ним впервые. — Если мы захватим сумки, чтобы нести нашу добычу, нужно ли нам что-то еще брать с собой? Наверное, кому-то стоит взять еду?

— Мы все возьмем с собой, — кивнул Лен. — Главным образом, запасное оружие и инструменты. На всякий случай. Если найдем что-нибудь полезное — прекрасно, но оставшиеся в живых люди — в приоритете. — Он повернулся к Барри. — Ты взял фотографии?

— Да. — Барри пнул рюкзак, стоящий у него между ног.

Если они найдут выживших в Централ Сити, он покажет им фотографии своей семьи и друзей. Он все еще надеялся, что коммуникатор заработает, но по какой-то причине на том конце линии было тихо.

Лен окинул всех внимательным взглядом и объявил:

— Мы выдвигаемся в пять.

Он выглядел сильным и уверенным, и что-то в пронзительном взгляде его ледяных глаз заставило Барри подвинуться и положить ладонь ему на бедро. Их глаза встретились, и выражение лица Лена на секунду смягчилось. Он притянул Барри к себе и коротко поцеловал.

***

**Централ Сити**

Завывающий ветер кружил опавшие листья и разноцветный мусор между высоких зданий и брошенных автомобилей в диком городском пейзаже. От промозглого воздуха по спине бежали мурашки. Пустынные улицы были в снегу, город казался каким-то тихим и зловещим.

Централ Сити выглядел мертвым. Как будто исчезла вся жизнь на Земле. Ни белок, ни крыс, ни какого-нибудь одинокого голубя не попалось Негодяям, пока они шли по Третьей авеню, не опасаясь пробок.

Как только в поле зрения показался мост, Барри машинально схватил Лена за руку. На мосту, среди замерших автомобилей с сидящими в них мертвыми людьми, городом запахло сильнее. Барри не мог объяснить, чем именно пахнет, это была ужасная комбинация всяческих запахов, и от нее становилось не по себе.

Даже через перчатки Барри ощущал теплое прикосновение руки Лена. Их пальцы сплелись; в другой руке Лен держал крио-пушку, а Барри то и дело тянулся к своему ножу в набедренных ножнах. Лиза и Мик шли по противоположной стороне улицы, а Хартли, Шона и Марк замыкали строй. К счастью, никто не прокомментировал то, что Барри и Лен держались за руки. В таящейся повсюду опасности Барри чувствовал себя спокойно, зная, что Лен идет рядом с ним.

Казалось, волнение одолевало всех. Централ Сити больше не был… дружелюбным местом. Он походил на призрачное видение, которое Барри показала та пожилая женщина на ферме. Как будто окружающие его дома выглядели как-то неправильно, нереально. Город опустел, и его тишина лишний раз напоминала, что все люди здесь умерли.

Разглядывая глухие улицы, Барри понимал, что прежняя жизнь больше никогда не вернется.

— СТАР лабс в двадцати кварталах отсюда, — вполголоса сказал Лен.

Это были первые слова, произнесенные с тех пор, как они вошли в город.

Ветер бросил им под ноги что-то серое, напоминающее пепел.

— Недалеко. — Барри сжал ладонь Лена.

Ему хотелось держаться за Лена крепко, до боли, чтобы образ пустого города исчез из его мыслей. Нервное ожидание, грусть, страх? Барри не мог объяснить, что он чувствует.

Вдалеке по берегу прошла небольшая группа зомби, около двадцати монстров. Они не заметили людей, и через несколько минут Негодяи продолжили путь.

— По-прежнему никаких сигналов? — спросил Лен, когда они миновали очередной пустынный перекресток. Никого не было видно — только брошенные машины и серые сугробы.

— Нет.

Резкий порыв ветра поднял с земли грязный снег и швырнул его хлопья в лицо. Барри прикрылся рукой.

— Как же чертовски холодно, — пробормотал Мик у него за спиной, и Барри решил, что нужно как-то разрядить обстановку.

— Угу. Какая польза от Погодного Волшебника, если на улице по-прежнему холодина?

— Я не давал согласие на это прозвище, — отозвался Марк.

— Ты не можешь сам себе выбрать имя, — заметила Лиза. — Это работает не так.

— Я могу выбрать себе свое собственное чертово имя, — решительно заявил в ответ Мардон.

— Детка, не всем достаются крутые имена, вроде Стрелы или Флэша, кому-то приходится довольствоваться Погодным Волшебником и Пикабу, — вступила в разговор Шона. Ее голос звучал как-то неестественно весело в морозной пустоте безлюдной улицы.

— А я сам назвал себя, — важно протянул Хартли.

Мардон усмехнулся.

— Крысоловом?

— Честно говоря, все получилось как нельзя кстати. Я не планировал завести крысу или смастерить боевую флейту.

— А для чего твоя флейта? — Барри обернулся, надеясь, что Лен не даст ему наткнуться на какое-нибудь препятствие. — И что это вообще значит — «боевая флейта»?

— Ты же помнишь, как Рой Биволо управляет сознанием с помощью различных цветов?

— Радужный Рейдер, — с усмешкой поправил Барри.

Он почувствовал под ногами лед, и Лен потянул его в сторону. Барри сосредоточился на дороге, краем глаза замечая винные погребки и магазины вдоль улицы. На столбе висела фотография лысого мужчины, номер телефона и подпись «Ищу девушку для серьезных встреч». 

Некоторые вещи не меняются даже в апокалипсис.

— Радужный Рейдер, — со смешком повторила Лиза. — Это ужасно. Даже хуже, чем Капитан Холод.

— Капитан Холод звучит неплохо, — тут же возразил Лен.

— Это звучит глупо.

— В этом вся суть. Люди недооценивают тебя, обращая внимание лишь на твое имя.

— Тебе просто нравится, когда тебя называют «капитан», — фыркнула Лиза.

Лен безразлично пожал плечами.

Они миновали еще один перекресток. Каждый держался за свое оружие, молча озираясь по сторонам. Все те же пустующие дома, брошенные автомобили и никаких признаков живых людей. Барри вздохнул.

— Радужный Рейдер не так уж плох, по сравнению с Погодным Волшебником или Пикабу, — проворчал Мардон.

— А мне нравится Пикабу. — усмехнулась Шона. — Не предел мечтаний, но… очень даже мило.

— Что это, блядь, такое, «Погодный Волшебник»? — с раздражением спросил Мардон. — Где вы берете эти имена, Флэш?

— Это не он, — вмешался Мик. — Прозвища придумывает тот парень, который сделал оружие.

— Циско, — игриво напомнила Лиза. Ее голос звучал до странности возбужденно.

— Да, он самый. И мне охуенно нравится Хитвейв, — гордо сказал Мик. — Это чертовски круто. Но мне не нравится, что _Холод_ не разрешает пользоваться моей пушкой сейчас, мы могли бы немного согреться.

— Нам не нужно обозначать дымом свое передвижение, — отрезал Лен.

Последовала долгая пауза, пока Негодяи пересекали следующий перекресток. Общее нервозное состояние передавалось Барри, он буквально чувствовал его кожей. Ему казалось, что они продвигаются вглубь какого-то смертельного лабиринта.

— Золотой Глайдер звучит идеально, — нарушила тишину Лиза. — Напоминает мне о фигурном катании.

— Ты каталась на коньках? — с сомнением поинтересовалась Шона.

— Ну я же не просто так сестра Капитана Холода. — Лиза пожала плечами.

Услышав это, Барри пихнул Лена локтем.

— А ты умеешь кататься на коньках, _Ленни_?

— Катался вместе с Лизой, когда мы были детьми, — сдержанно ответил Лен.

— Мы должны как-нибудь покататься все вместе. — Лиза с усмешкой посмотрела на Барри.

— Хорошая мысль. Интересно, смогу ли я устроить скоростное катание? — мечтательно протянул Барри.

Теперь они шли по туристическому центру города. На одном из зданий красовалась вывеска «Самые настоящие вафли в Централ Сити». Дверь была взломана, окно изрешетили пули, а возле входа лежали мертвые тела людей, которым повезло просто умереть, а не превратиться в зомби.

Они в молчании прошли еще один квартал, прежде чем Мик продолжил разговор.

— На меня не рассчитывайте, — бросил он.

— А я, пожалуй, покаталась бы. — Конечно, это была Шона. — И Хартли тоже не против, я уверена.

— Перестань говорить за меня, — резко осадил ее Хартли.

Казалось, Шоне было совершенно наплевать на его раздражение.

— Я знаю тебя давно, Хартли. Не сомневаюсь, ты с удовольствием покатаешься с нами. И Марк, несмотря на свое нытье, тоже к нам присоединится.

— Значит, решено, — сказала Лиза. — Ленни, ты должен как-нибудь соорудить для нас каток.

— Мы с Миком будем пить пиво и смотреть на ваши нелепые попытки удержаться на льду, — снисходительно произнес Мардон.

— Детка. — Голос Шоны вдруг зазвучал очень нежно. — Почему мы не можем вести себя так же мило друг с другом, как Холод и Барри? Взгляни на них.

Барри покраснел и чуть не вырвал ладонь из руки Лена, но тот удержал его.

— Я не _гей_ , — едва слышно сказал Марк.

— Что ж, прекрасно. Тогда я выйду замуж за Хартли, — обиженно заявила Шона. — Хартли, женишься на мне?

— Ладно, — не задумываясь, ответил тот.

Барри оглянулся, с усмешкой наблюдая за тем, как Шона обняла Хартли за плечи и показала Мардону язык.

— Хартли такая прелесть. — Она с преувеличенным восторгом закатила глаза. — Он будет играть мне музыку. Не Синатру и не «Стренглерс»! И мы до поздней ночи будем во всех подробностях обсуждать член Капитана Холода.

Лен откашлялся, а Марк сурово взглянул на нее.

— Мне не нравится, когда меня называют «прелестью», — насупился Хартли. — Может тебе стоит выйти замуж за кого-нибудь другого?

— Ну и ладно, — легко согласилась Шона. — Лиза, выйдешь за меня?

Неожиданно Барри понял, что благодарен ей. Чем больше они несли эту забавную чушь, тем меньше обращали внимание на завывающий в пустом городе ветер и слабое эхо их голосов, раздающихся среди мертвых высоких зданий. Эти декорации фильмов ужасов могли нарушить только смешные разговоры, вот почему сексуально озабоченные подростки в таких фильмах всегда подшучивали друг над другом, прежде чем погибнуть первыми. Так или иначе, Барри почувствовал некоторое облегчение.

— Не знаю, хочу ли я выйти за тебя, — насмешливо протянула Лиза. — Скорее, я выйду за Хартли.

— Какого хрена, дамы? Я что — ваш лучший гей-дружок? — возмутился тот.

— Ты мелкий засранец, — сказала Лиза. — Вот почему я хочу выйти за тебя.

— Лен может быть отличным гейским мужем, — проворчал Хартли, пиная пустую пивную банку, попавшуюся ему на пути.

— Ты предлагаешь мне жениться на своей сестре? — подал голос Лен.

— Хартли, ты говоришь ужасные вещи, — сокрушенно вздохнула Шона.

— Вот, опять я во всем виноват. Барри, ты же мой друг, выручай.

Барри нравилось слушать весь этот стеб, но участвовать в нем не слишком хотелось. _Интересно, почему Лен не спешит прекратить веселье?_

— Я женюсь на тебе, Шона, — после минутного раздумья сказал он.

Лен дернул его за руку.

— О боже мой, — с наигранной радостью воскликнула Шона. — Наши дети будут самыми быстрыми фриками на планете!

— Телепортирующиеся спидстеры? Хм, а ты права, — глубокомысленно заметил Барри.

— Просто представь возможности! — усмехнулась Шона.

— Тише, — вдруг сказал Лен.

Барри подумал, что он просто ревнует, и открыл рот, чтобы оправдаться, но проследив за его взглядом, заметил ползущие на перекрестке тени.

Все замолкли. Единственными звуками, раздающимися в тишине, было бряцанье оружия и короткий свист перчаток Хартли.

Едва рычащая тварь выползла из укрытия, а Мик бросился вперед с криком «Я сожгу уебка!», Барри услышал в наушнике треск. Он замер, отпустив руку Лена.

— Эй, там кто-нибудь есть? — произнес он в микрофон. Лен вопросительно посмотрел на него, а Хартли подошел ближе.

— Что-то услышал? — Хартли сделал движение, словно собираясь схватить Барри за плечо, но заметив взгляд Лена, резко остановился.

В коммуникаторе раздавался какой-то треск, и было трудно что-что расслышать за криками Лизы и ревом пламени, сжигающим плоть. Ужасный запах паленого мяса проник в ноздри. Барри вдруг вспомнил, что уже пару месяцев не ел мяса, и мысль о том, что это воспоминание пришло, когда он почувствовал запах горящей плоти, чуть не заставила его пропустить слабый звук голоса в коммуникаторе.

Голоса Циско. 

Но Барри не мог разобрать ни слова.

— Эй, меня кто-нибудь слышит? — крикнул он.

— Увеличь громкость. — Кинув быстрый взгляд на Лена, Хартли что-то нажал на капюшоне за ухом Барри, и тут же голос Циско зазвучал так громко, словно он стоял прямо перед ними.

— Пожалуйста… скажи что-нибудь… скажи, что это ты… Если это какой-нибудь придурок, к которому попал мой костюм, я тебя урою. Лучше не выводи меня…

— Циско! —  Барри невольно растянул губы в широкой усмешке. Он даже не обратил внимание на то, что Лиза подошла к нему прочти вплотную. — Это я!

Голос на линии на мгновение замолчал.

— Так, ладно. Ты вроде похож на Барри, но мне нужны подтверждения.

Барри чуть ли не вибрировал от волнения, слыша голос своего друга.

— Это я — Барри Аллен. Мы с тобой боремся с плохими парнями в СТАР лабс, думаешь, какой-то левый парень будет называть тебя по имени, Циско?

_Неужели я так взволнован только из-за того, что услышал голос друзей?_ подумал Барри.

Радостно усмехаясь, он встретился глазами с Леном, и тот ответил ему сдержанной улыбкой.

— Фай-фай шиа тха маде! * — Голос Циско звучал как глоток чистого воздуха, несмотря на то, что Рамон нес какую-то тарабарщину. — Барри! Слушай, ты можешь подождать минутку, я позову остальных, они мне просто не поверят… это правда ты? Ты жив! Чувак, мы почти… похоронили тебя, знаешь, поставили фотографию и все это дерьмо…

Барри удивленно заморгал.

— Что? Подожди, кто с тобой? Кто еще выжил? Ты знаешь что-нибудь об Айрис, Джо или моем отце? А Кейтлин? Где…

— Чувак, прости. Джо два месяца назад отправился в Айрон Хайтс, с тех пор мы его не видели…

— Джо отправился в тюрьму?!

— Мы думали, что ты можешь появиться там из-за своего отца. Джо хотел найти военную часть, базирующуюся в Централ Сити… Но никто не вернулся оттуда. — Циско вздохнул. — Прости, это плохие новости, я не должен был начинать с них. Кейтлин, Айрис и Эдди — мы вместе, с нами все хорошо. Ну, знаешь, насколько это может быть в апокалипсис.

Барри наконец заметил прижавшуюся к нему Лизу.

— Что он говорит? — с интересом прошептала она.

— А ты что делаешь? — возмущенно прошептал он в ответ.

— О! — завопил в наушник Циско. — Прости, Барри! Я забыл. Дай мне тридцать секунд. Я должен рассказать всем, что ты жив, черт возьми!

— Подожди. Вы где, ребята? — Барри попытался оттолкнуть Лизу и умоляюще посмотрел на Лена, но тот в бессилии поднял руки, словно не желая вмешиваться.

— В Централ Сити…

— Нет, я имею в виду, где в Централ Сити? — воскликнул Барри. — Я сейчас здесь!

Он услышал, как Циско на другом конце линии закашлялся. С усмешкой, которую можно было ясно услышать в его словах, Циско сказал:

— Не может быть.

— Я серьезно! Мы находимся на пересечении Третьей и Порт-Лейн прямо сейчас. — Барри чувствовал, как от широкой улыбки его губы начинают болеть.

Где-то поблизости заворчал Мик, вытаптывая снег ботинками.

— Кто-нибудь собирается сказать мне «спасибо» за то, что я убил ходунка?

— С ума сойти! — счастливо пробормотал Циско, и Барри услышал в наушнике, как что-то падает на пол. — Блин, я сейчас вернусь.

Ему потребовалась минута, чтобы осмыслить сказанное Циско. С Айрис все было хорошо, она жива и здорова, с ней Эдди, Кейтлин и Циско. Новости так обрадовали его, что он чуть не забыл о Джо.

Джо отправился на поиски Генри Аллена и не вернулся. Барри в растерянности потер лоб.

— Они перестали разговаривать, — обиженно заметила Лиза.

Барри отодвинул ее в сторону.

— Что ты творишь?

Закатив глаза, Лиза скрестила руки на груди и в упор посмотрела на него.

— Напомни мне, почему тебе понадобилось два месяца, чтобы понять, что мой брат флиртует с тобой?

Лен укоризненно покачал головой.

— Барри, вы договорились, где мы можем встретиться? — спросил он.

— Нет, но они здесь, в Централ Сити.

Ободряюще сжав Барри плечо, Лен объявил:

— Давайте зайдем в какое-нибудь помещение, где мы сможем присесть и отдохнуть.

***

Барри с трудом верилось, что он снова сидит в «Старбаксе». Кафе нашлось неподалеку, и здесь оказалось вполне удобно. Во всяком случае, трупов не было.

Он устроился на диване в дальнем конце зала, стараясь не обращать внимание на Мика, суетящегося со своей пушкой возле плиты; Шона возилась с бинтами, делая перевязку Марку, а все остальные отправились на поиски каких-нибудь местных припасов для «самого восхитительного шоколадного латте, который только можно было попробовать». Так сказала Лиза.

Барри сидел, упираясь локтями в свои колени, и старался унять дрожь. Сидящий рядом Лен молча гладил его по спине. Барри был очень признателен ему за его безмолвную поддержку.

Через десять минут в наушниках послышался звук. На этот раз на том конце оказался Эдди Тоун.

— Циско сказал мне — ты утверждаешь, что тебя зовут Барри Аллен. — Его голос послышался так неожиданно, что Барри подпрыгнул на диване. Несмотря на подозрительность и резкость в нем, Барри снова ощутил себя дома.

— Эдди. — Он снова заулыбался. — Это я. Правда. Я добрался до Централ Сити.

— Хорошо. — Казалось, Эдди чуть успокоился, но его тон был все еще серьезен. — Мне нужны доказательства того, что ты на самом деле Барри Аллен.

Барри удивленно заморгал. Он ожидал какого-то другого приветствия, вроде «О, Барри! Давай быстрее встретимся и обнимемся!» но, в то же время, он понимал, что сейчас всем нужно быть осторожными.

— Эм… ну, доказательства… Я — Флэш? Могу остановить пожар, очень быстро вращая руками? Мне нравится боулинг? Я не знаю, что еще сказать, Эдди.

На другом конце линии послышался вздох. Лен положил руку на плечо Барри и мягко сжал. Нежное прикосновение вселило в Барри уверенность. Он закрыл глаза, быстро соображая.

— Слушай… Скажи что-то, о чем знает только Барри.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я пересказал свою дипломную работу на тему «Следы крови и ее коагуляция на месте преступлений в нераскрытых делах»?

— Боже, Барри, ну помоги же мне.

— Что я еще должен сказать, чтобы ты понял, что я это я? — Барри пытался не кричать в микрофон, но разочарование и досада мешали ему успокоиться. — Похищение человека — такая большая проблема в постапокалипсис?

— Просто мы давно не получали от тебя никаких известий…

— Была зима. Я чуть не умер. Не мог бежать.

— И твоя рация работает сейчас? — В голосе Эдди впервые за весь разговор прозвучало сочувствие.

— Хартли Рэтэуэй починил ее.

В наушниках снова послышался голос Циско.

— Хартли Рэтэуэй?!

— Пайпер? — недоверчиво переспросил Эдди.

— Народ! Просто дайте мне поговорить с Айрис!

На линии возник слабый шум, и внезапно в наушниках раздался голос Айрис. Волна чего-то прекрасного, родного и домашнего захлестнула Барри. _Она жива_ , с восхищением подумал он.

— Айрис…

— Это правда ты, Барри?

— Конечно, это я! — закричал он. Мик, Шона и Марк удивленно посмотрели на него, но Лен жестом велел всем вернуться к своим делам. — Айрис, я так рад услышать твой голос.

— Боже, Барри, — произнес в наушниках взволнованный голос. — Я так соскучилась, ты не представляешь. Я думала, что ты погиб, я была уверена, и когда они сказали мне, что это ты был Флэшем…

— Айрис, прости. Я должен был сказать тебе…

— Все в порядке, медвежонок. Я так рада, что ты жив.

— Я здесь, в Централ Сити. Я прямо здесь.

Послышался шум, как будто Айрис всхлипнула.

— Ты в Централ Сити, — повторила она.

Барри почувствовал, как от ее дрожащего голоса на глаза наворачиваются слезы.

— Я не могу поверить, что ты жива. — Он сам едва мог говорить.

— А я не могу поверить, что ты жив. — Ее голос сорвался, и Барри понял, что она плачет.

— Все хорошо, Айрис. — Он изо всех сил старался говорить уверенно. Лен продолжал гладить его по спине, и это помогало. — Я нахожусь прямо здесь, в Централ Сити. Мы встретимся и вместе сможем пережить все это.

— Боже, Барри, — прошептала Айрис.

— Где вы, ребята?

— А… — Казалось, Айрис потребовалась минута, чтобы прийти в себя. — Старый особняк возле парка. В нескольких кварталах от СТАР лабс.

— С вами все хорошо?

— Да, нас тут пятеро… Боже, я так скучала по тебе… В общем, тут Циско, Кейтлин, я и Эдди. И еще один парень, он с нами почти месяц. Он — цирковой акробат из Ист-Виллиджа, он очень хороший…

— Я тоже скучал по тебе.

Его голос сорвался, руки задрожали. Он закрыл лицо ладонями, задыхаясь. Айрис была жива.

Она плакала на том конце линии.

Внезапно Лен обнял его и прижал к себе. Уткнувшись лицом в его теплую грудь и схватив его за рукав, Барри закрыл глаза. Он слушал голос Айрис и чувствовал руки Лена, крепко держащие его в объятиях.

— Где ты? — спросила Айрис.

Барри снова ощутил себя десятилетним ребенком, проснувшимся от кошмара, когда Айрис, прибежав к нему в комнату, всю ночь сидела с ним рядом. Он любил Айрис. Эта любовь теперь была другой, но он чувствовал ее так же ярко и глубоко.

— В «Старбаксе». На Третьей и «Порт-Лейн», — с трудом произнес он.

Айрис рассмеялась сквозь слезы.

— В «Старбаксе», — с усмешкой повторила она.

Барри знал, что скоро увидит ее, и это наполняло его счастьем.

— С тех пор, как начался апокалипсис, меня связывают со «Старбаксом» очень странные воспоминания.

— Не терпится услышать об этом, медвежонок. — Голос Айрис все еще дрожал от слез.

— Боже, Айрис.

Мысли смешались в его голове, он не знал, что еще сказать. Он просто хотел слушать и слушать ее, и чтобы Лен все так же крепко обнимал его. И чтобы Айрис сейчас оказалась рядом.

— Ты можешь прибежать к нам? — спросила она.

Барри резко поднял голову, чуть не ударившись о подбородок Лена.

— Я… я не один.

Айрис вздохнула с явным облегчением.

— Слава богу, Барри. Я так волновалась, что рядом с тобой никого… Мы сами придем за вами и проведем вас безопасной дорогой.

Барри повернулся лицом к Лену, каким-то образом умудряясь сидеть наполовину на его коленях и одновременно на диване.

— Они говорят, что могут придти за нами, — сообщил он.

Лен наклонил голову.

— Там люди, которым ты доверяешь?

— Большинству. С ними только один парень, которого я не знаю.

Айрис слышала его слова.

— Кто это? — спросила она.

Барри нервно сглотнул.

— Если ты доверяешь им, пусть приходят. Нам нужно выяснить, что делать дальше, — сказал Лен. Барри не мог понять выражение его лица.

Держась за его парку, он приподнялся и сказал в микрофон:

— Хорошо. Мы будем ждать вас. Как считаешь, здесь безопасно?

Ему ответил голос Эдди.

— Да, оставайтесь там. Нам потребуется какое-то время, чтобы добраться до вас. Эй, Джеймс… — Возникла пауза. — Часа два, не больше. Тебе и Хартли лучше не выходить из помещения.

— Понял. — Барри нахмурился. — Но здесь не только мы с Хартли.

Секунду на линии было тихо, а затем Эдди спросил:

— Хорошо. О скольких людях идет речь? Мы знаем кого-то из них?

Барри почувствовал, как у него сжимается горло. Он посмотрел Лену прямо в глаза.

— Нас семеро. Хартли, Шона Баэз, Марк Мардон, Мик Рори и… Лиза и Леонард Снарт.

— Это шутка?

Барри сглотнул.

— Нет… Я не шучу. Клянусь, ты можешь доверять им.

— Мы будем вооружены. — Голос Эдди вдруг снова стал напряженным.

— Эдди, все в порядке…

— Нам нужно собираться. Через два часа.

Послышался щелчок, а затем наступила тишина. Эдди выключил связь.

***

— Черт, почему так трудно расстегнуть эту молнию?

Барри торопился, пытаясь снять с Лена парку. Он был прижат спиной к стене, а ногами обхватывал Лена за талию. Дверь в туалет они заперли. Лен ожесточенно целовал его шею, и его жадные движения вызывали в Барри отчаянное желание быстрее сорвать с него одежду и почувствовать его внутри.

Лен что-то промычал ему в шею. Он медленно и настойчиво прижимал Барри к стене и терся о его пах.

Стараясь не спешить, Барри кое-как расстегнул молнию парки и принялся шарить по внутренним карманам. Неторопливые движения Лена, его низкий, неразборчивый шепот… Казалось, Лен не понимает, что Барри нужно это сейчас же, немедленно.

_Два часа. Два часа?!_

— Ну, давай же, Лен… ну, пожалуйста…

Барри нащупал в кармане маленький тюбик и несколько квадратных пакетиков. Вытаскивая их, он чуть не свалился, но вовремя схватился за плечо Лена. Было трудно стащить с Лена парку одной рукой, но, в конце концов, он справился.

— Рубашка… — задыхаясь, прошептал Барри.

Лен забрал у него смазку и презерватив, и Барри в каком-то сумасшедшем порыве стянул с него рубашку, обнажая голый торс, покрытый захватывающими татуировками… блядство…

— Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня прямо сейчас, — произнес он сквозь сжатые зубы.

Ему пришлось опустить ноги на пол, чтобы добраться до ремня Лена. Его руки мелькали на суперскорости. За одну секунду Барри раздел его.

— У стены? — хрипло спросил Лен.

Еще одна секунда, и Барри кинул Флэш-костюм в кучу лежащей на полу одежды Лена.

— Да. Пол грязный. — Он с трудом выговаривал слова.

Он обнял Лена за плечи и подпрыгнул, снова обхватывая ногами его талию. Лен прижал его к стене, держа за задницу.

— Бля, бля, бля, бля… — шептал Барри, уткнувшись ему в щеку, не в силах справиться с возбуждением, поглотившим его.

Лен не брился этим утром, Барри чувствовал щекой легкое покалывание щетины. Ему почему-то очень хотелось потереться об нее.

Движения Лена были сильными и беспорядочными, он толкался бедрами, вжимая Барри в стену. Их губы лихорадочно чего-то искали. Барри продолжал тереться о скулы и подбородок Лена лицом, а тот пытался перехватить его губы своими. Все происходило в полной суматохе, но как же это нравилось Барри.

Он опустил одну руку, и Лену пришлось крепче схватить его, удерживая на весу. _Блядь, его руки_ , подумал Барри. Он чувствовал напряженные мышцы Лена, когда тот вдавливал его в стену. Это было охуительно. Свободной рукой Барри сжал их члены вместе. Двигать кистью в этом положении было невозможно, и он просто начал вибрировать. Он чувствовал, как их стволы трутся друг о друга, знакомый изгиб и приятная толщина под ладонью… ощущения сносили крышу.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты взял меня… прямо сейчас. — Барри почти скулил. Большим пальцем он поглаживал свой член и прижимался губами к щеке Лена. — Пожалуйста… быстрее…

— Я возьму тебя, — прорычал Лен, стискивая задницу Барри. Он низко застонал, когда вибрация усилилась, а его хватка стала еще крепче. — Я возьму тебя… Ты мой… Ты всегда будешь моим.

Барри отпустил свой член, лаская теперь только Лена. Он знал, что это не займет много времени. Ему хотелось опуститься на колени и сделать это ртом, но… черт… Лен так жадно целовал его, его язык так настойчиво скользил вдоль языка Барри…

Он обнял Лена за шею, неосознанно сдавив ее до синяков, и выгнулся, чувствуя мучительное, блядское желание от охватившей его эмоциональной встряски. Ему нужно выпустить напряжение. Ему нужно, чтобы Лен сейчас же трахнул его.

_Два часа. Два часа?!_

Его лучшая подруга и двое самых близких друзей, с тех пор, как он стал Флэшем, скоро будут здесь. Он мысленно уже обнимал их.

Но прямо сейчас Лен был единственным, кого он обнимал, и чьи зубы сейчас исступленно прикусывали язык Барри. Ощущений становилось слишком много. Барри думал, что может просто взорваться от переполняющей его энергии, а Лен казался одержимым.

Барри отпустил его член, и Лен отстранился, задыхаясь. Барри потянулся за его губами, пытаясь поцеловать его снова, но не смог достать до них из своего положения. Он в отчаянии прижался головой к стене.

— Лен…

Он не знал, хотел ли он умолять о чем-то или требовать.

— Опусти ноги, — жестко произнес Лен, и Барри, соскочив с его талии, молча и тяжело дыша уставился на него в ожидании.

Лен встал на колени, его щетина царапнула член Барри. Схватившись за его плечи и запрокинув голову, Барри сделал глубокий дрожащий вдох. Лен раздвинул его ноги шире, послышался щелчок открываемой смазки, и потом прохладные пальцы скользнули вдоль задницы.

Барри не смог удержаться от громких стонов, когда Лен начал двигать пальцем внутри. Его ноги подергивались, он задыхался от каждого толчка, стонал, ругался и выкрикивал имя Лена. Ему было все равно, если даже кто-то и мог услышать их.

Когда Лен, поднявшись, вложил в его руку презерватив, Барри чуть не разрыдался. Он разорвал обертку зубами, наблюдая, как Лен, с потемневшими от желания глазами, касается его талии и мышц на животе.

— Ты будешь кричать для меня… — Лен наклонился ближе, его шепот отозвался мурашками на шее. — Я хочу услышать это. Пусть эта сука Хартли знает, что ты никогда меня не оставишь.

Бросив обертку на пол, Барри нашел в себе силы смущенно пробормотать:

— Хартли — мой друг, не называй его так.

— Мое мнение не изменится. — Лен до боли сжал ему плечо.

Барри посмотрел в глаза Лену и надел на его член презерватив. Дрожь охватила его, и это было не от холода. Ну… на самом деле, это было от Холода, и все же…

Лен легко поднял его, снова прижав к стене.

— Черт… Лен…

Барри вцепился в его плечи, стараясь удержаться на весу. Лен был такой сильный, Барри просто с ума сходил от этого…

Губы Лена ласкали его шею, горячее дыхание посылало чистейший электрический импульс по коже. Барри чувствовал какую-то пустоту без его пальцев внутри, без его члена…

Лен сильнее прижал его к стене, одной рукой удерживая на весу, а другой потянулся к своему паху. Барри ощутил зубы на своем ухе и почувствовал подергивающееся движение локтя. Что-то влажное и горячее прижалось к его бедру, и от предвкушения у Барри по спине побежали мурашки. Пальцы рук и ног начали вибрировать, а Лен даже еще не вошел в него, скользя членом вдоль чувствительного колечка мышц.

— Л-лен… — Барри впился ногтями в его плечи.

— Я хочу услышать тебя, — прошептал Лен. Его язык подразнил мочку, затем мокро прошелся по уху. Лен водил членом вдоль задницы Барри, по-прежнему не входя внутрь.

Было совсем нетрудно застонать, пусть даже и от разочарования.

— Лен… Ты можешь просто…

Лен медленно вошел в него. Барри с трудом цеплялся за него дрожащими руками. Проникнув внутрь наполовину, Лен приподнял его за бедра, направляя член глубже.

Барри ударился затылком в стену. Какой-то невозможный гортанный звук вырвался из его горла, когда ощущения заполняющего его члена послали волну дрожи вдоль спины.

— Лен… Ленни… блядь… — Барри едва мог дышать. Двигая бедрами, отклоняясь и вновь делая движение навстречу, он почувствовал, как Лен вошел в него полностью. Он протяжно застонал, откинув голову и подставляя шею.

Лен прижался губами к его подбородку, мягкими касаниями опустился к кадыку, затем снова вернулся к линии подбородка. Быстрым движением он подвинул бедра Барри к себе, и это было так неожиданно, что волна возбуждения промчалась прямо к паху.

— Ле-ен… — выдохнул Барри.

— Я с тобой, — пробормотал Лен ему в рот.

Он двигал бедрами, подбрасывая Барри, впечатывая его в холодную стену, и Барри изо всех сил старался держаться за его плечи. 

Думать о чем-то связно было совершенно невозможно.

Ощущение Лена внутри, его порывистые движения, давление на чувствительный клубок нервов — все это заставило Барри забыть обо всем. Все, что он хотел сейчас чувствовать — упругое движение мышц под своими ладонями, удовольствие, которым отзывалось его тело на глубокое проникновение, и слова, которые Лен шептал, едва прикасаясь к его губам.

— Боже…

Барри с трудом приподнимался, напрягая бедра и держась за плечи Лена. Это был медленный тяжелый ритм, слишком сложный, чтобы выполнять его синхронно. Барри ловил каждое движение любовника, следуя за ним и подчиняясь. Он едва мог дышать, с каждой фрикцией, задевающей простату, чувствуя, что весь его мир сосредоточен лишь на Лене.

В конце концов, они нашли нужный ритм, мучительный и прекрасный, как самое изощренное наказание. Барри стонал, прижимаясь губами ко рту Лена, судорожно вдыхая горячий воздух между ними. Господи, это было охуительно. Он думал… хотел… надеялся, что это никогда не кончится, что каждая секунда, которой он наслаждался с Леном, продлится вечно.

Он едва ли мог слышать звуки их ударяющихся друг о друга тел. Едва ли мог контролировать свои ощущения. Он терялся в них, полностью отдавая себя наслаждению.

Оргазм накрыл его без предупреждения. В очередной раз почувствовав, как Лен толкнул член вдоль простаты, Барри отпустил себя. Ударившись головой о стену, чтобы разбавить удовольствие болью, он кончил. Лен загнанно дышал ему в шею, и Барри вибрировал всем телом, пытаясь продлить момент.

Лен в последний раз двинул бедрами вперед, крепко удерживая Барри. Их губы в диком и неистовом порыве прижались друг к другу.

Спустя какое-то время, все еще чувствительное тело Барри обмякло, и он уронил голову Лену на плечо. Он даже не понял, как оказался на полу, и Лен, сидя у стены, положил его голову себе на колени. Он чувствовал себя совершенно опустошенным, послушно лежа в его руках.

Лен поцеловал его в лоб, и Барри устало подумал о том, сколько еще осталось времени.

___________________________  
*Циско использует «путунхуа» — ругательства из сериала «Светлячок».


	21. Приятно познакомиться. Снова

**Централ Сити, в тот же день после полудня**

Лен не отходил от Барри уже полчаса. Когда Барри устроился на табурете со стаканчиком кофе, Лен подошел к нему со спины, наклонился и крепко обнял, опустив голову ему на плечо.

Он отпил из своего стаканчика. В напитке, который под чутким руководством Лизы приготовил Мик, было много сахара и чуть-чуть порошкового молока. На вкус он напоминал смесь горячего шоколада и латте.

— Хочешь попробовать? — Барри слегка повернул голову.

Лен взял у него стакан и сделал глоток.

— Вкусно. — Он отдал его Барри и снова положил подбородок ему на плечо.

— Вот о чем я говорила, — раздался голос Шоны из угловой кабинки, где они устроились с Марком. — Почему ты не обращаешься со мной вот так?

— Как? — Марк удобно растянулся на диване со своим латте.

Шона кивнула в сторону Лена и Барри.

— Посмотри на них, они очаровательны. Почему ты не обнимаешь меня, пока я пью свой кофе? — Она мягко толкнула Марка в плечо.

Стоящий за стойкой возле кофейника Мик криво ухмыльнулся. Мерцающее пламя тепловой пушки освещало его лицо снизу. Если бы это происходило ночью, эффект был бы жуткий.

— Знаешь, Марк, если ты не начнешь ублажать свою подружку, она прибежит ко мне, — проворчал Мик.

Шона насмешливо закатила глаза.

— То есть, ты оставил попытки подкатить ко мне? — Вошедшая в торговый зал Лиза поставила на стол коробку с пакетиками кофе и сахара. Выдохнув, она потерла ладони.

Лен тут же убрал руки с плеч Барри и выпрямился.

—  _Что_ ты сделал? — прорычал он.

В кафе разом воцарилась напряженная тишина.

— Я… — Мик выключил пушку и отвел взгляд.

Обойдя Барри, Лен приблизился к Мику и замер перед стойкой.

—  _Мик_.

Опасные нотки в его тоне было трудно проигнорировать.

— Боже, Ленни. — Лиза пыталась казаться спокойной, но дрожащий голос выдавал ее. — Это было всего пару раз, он просто спросил. Он не прикасался ко мне или что-то еще.

Лен не сводил пристального взгляда с Мика, между ними словно происходила какая-то молчаливая борьба. Рука Мика, лежащая на металлическом корпусе тепловой пушки, заметно напряглась. 

— Я дал тебе очень короткий список правил, которым ты должен был следовать, — сквозь сжатые зубы наконец произнес Лен.

— Лен… — Барри поднялся с табурета и подошел к нему. — Лиза же сказала, что ничего не было.

Лен даже не шелохнулся. Они с Миком по-прежнему сверлили друг друга взглядами, казалось, что между ними происходит что-то напряженное и серьезное.

— Она была единственной женщиной поблизости, Лен, — медленно произнес Мик, словно пытаясь оправдаться.

— Лиза — для тебя _не женщина_ , Мик. Она — _моя сестра_.

— Оставь его, Ленни. — Перехватив взгляд Барри, Лиза едва заметно кивнула ему, указывая на Лена.

Мик примирительно поднял руки, все еще держа в одной из них пушку.

— Я никогда не прикоснулся бы к твоей сестре, Лен. Никогда, если бы она не захотела этого.

— Она не захотела бы этого, — зарычал Лен. — Никогда.

— Тебе не нужно защищать меня от своего друга, я сама могу постоять за себя… — Лиза осеклась, заметив яростный взгляд Лена. Она нахмурилась и оглядела их обоих. — Я почти сказала ему «да». И что бы ты сделал в этом случае?

Лен сжал кулаки.

— Ладно, хватит, — громко сказал Барри, втиснувшись между Леном и Лизой. Он протянул к ним руки. — Давайте все успокоимся.

— Ты почти сказала «да»? — Мик удивленно посмотрел на Лизу. 

Та вздохнула и как бы нехотя ответила:

— Ты был единственный мужчиной поблизости, Мик.

Лен сердито откашлялся, и все снова взглянули на него. Не отрывая мрачного взгляда от Мика, он произнес:

— Если бы ты ответила Мику «да», я бы заморозил его и бросил в толпу нежити.

Мик моргнул.

— Лен! — Барри схватил Лена за руку и оттащил от стойки. Лен сопротивлялся какое-то мгновение, но затем позволил себя отвести.

— Никогда не смей делать этого снова. — Он бросил на Мика последний уничтожающий взгляд, и тот облегченно вздохнул.

После некоторого настороженного молчания Шона вновь что-то заговорила про объятия, Хартли вернулся к своей флейте, а Антуанетта — к обнюхиванию каких-то крошек на столе. Лиза достала из коробки банку сухого шоколада, а Мик, включив пушку, продолжил греть кофейник.

Захватив свой стаканчик, Барри потянул Лена к двери «Старбакса». Они вышли в тамбур. Его тесное пространство могло показаться даже романтичным, если бы не стоящие там мусорные баки. С другой стороны, всего лишь час назад они занимались сексом в туалете. «Расположение, расположение, расположение»* больше не имело значения.

— И что это было? — Барри схватил Лена за руку и серьезно посмотрел на него.

Лен поднял бровь.

— Что? — Он попытался скрыть улыбку ладонью, и Барри возмущенно фыркнул.

— Мик собирался драться с тобой!

— Я собирался драться с Миком, — равнодушно согласился Лен.

Барри нахмурился.

— Лен…

Усмехнувшись, Лен потер пальцами подбородок.

— Перестань. — Барри снова цапнул его за руку. — Перестань улыбаться, это серьезно.

Но в ответ Барри услышал смех, после чего сердито пихнул Лена в плечо. 

— Извини. — Плечи Лена дрожали от смеха. — Просто… это забавно.

— Что забавно? То, что вы с Миком чуть не перестреляли друг друга?

— Не знаю. — Лен снова ухмыльнулся, и Барри сурово посмотрел на него.

— Тебе нужно быть осторожнее.

Лен шагнул ближе, его ладони легли Барри на плечи, а потом нежно двинулись по спине, спустившись до поясницы.

— Ты хорошо смотришься в красном, — протянул он и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Барри.

—  _Лен_. — Барри раздраженно вырвался из его хватки.

—  _Барри_ , — в тон ему произнес Лен.

Вздохнув, Барри потер ладонью лоб. Лен опять приблизился к нему, на этот раз медленнее, словно боясь, что он снова отступит, но Барри дал себя обнять и сам положил руки Лену на плечи.

— Пожалуйста, — прошептал он. — Пообещай мне кое-что.

Лен прижался губами к его щеке.

— М?

Барри по-прежнему чувствовал приятные покалывания во всем теле, и прикосновение лишний раз напомнило ему, что час назад они трахались у стены в туалете. Барри практически ощущал это. _Интересно, Лен чувствовал вибрацию его кожи, когда прикасался к нему?_

— Позволь Лизе делать все, что она хочет, и с кем хочет.

Лен поднял голову и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

— Почему ты просишь об этом? — натянуто произнес он.

— Каждому нужен свой якорь. У тебя есть я, и даже если Лизе поначалу это не нравилось, у нас все получилось. Если она захочет уединиться с… Миком или Циско…

Лен раздраженно фыркнул.

— …просто позволь ей это. Она тоже имеет право забыть с кем-то обо всем этом дерьме.

Какое-то время Лен смотрел на него с совершенно нечитаемым выражением лица, и Барри подумал, что сделал что-то не так. Он догадывался, почему Лен так опекал свою сестру, теперь он достаточно знал об их детстве, но… он не хотел, чтобы Лену приходилось бы драться из-за нее всякий раз, когда этого можно было избежать.

— Не с Миком, — наконец сказал Лен. — Мик слишком непредсказуемый и жестокий. Лизе нужен тот, кого она может контролировать, и кто не причинит ей боль.

— Ладно, — с облегчением вздохнул Барри. Он поправил складки на парке Лена, не зная, куда деть руки. — Наверное, тебе стоит поговорить об этом с ней наедине, вместо того, чтобы пытаться убить своего лучшего друга на глазах у всех. Я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал из-за глупости.

— Защита моей сестры — не глупость, — нахмурился Лен.

— Я не это имел в виду, просто…

Внезапно Лен уставился в какую-то точку позади Барри. Моргнув, Барри обернулся, чтобы понять, куда он смотрит. Сделав судорожный выдох, он почувствовал жаркий толчок в животе.

Пять темных фигур шли по дороге прямо к ним. Они были еще слишком далеко, но их уверенное передвижение подсказывало, что они не зомби.

Лен медленно протянул руку и забрал кофейный стаканчик из ладони Барри.

— Я возьму это. — Другой рукой Лен легонько коснулся его щеки. — Беги.

— Это они, — в каком-то оцепенении произнес Барри. Его руки задрожали.

— Ты заставишь их ждать, Флэш?

Барри нерешительно посмотрел на Лена; тот сделал глоток из стакана и ухмыльнулся.

Не надевая капюшон, Барри повернулся, чувствуя, как тело охватывают молнии. Распахнув дверь, он помчался по дороге. В одну секунду очертания людей на ней стали различимыми.

Подбежав к Айрис, он крепко обнял ее.

У Айрис под глазами залегли тени, в руке она держала топор, но на ней была надета теплая и чистая одежда, и было не похоже, что она голодала. Прежде чем Барри успел рассмотреть ее красивое лицо со знакомыми карими глазами, он уже стиснул ее в объятиях.

Для Айрис это, скорее всего, было слишком неожиданным, словно она спокойно шла по дороге, а через секунду ее схватили чьи-то руки.

Топор упал на землю, и она обняла Барри в ответ.

— Барри!

— Айрис! — Барри отступил, схватив ее лицо в ладони и усмехаясь как умалишенный. — Боже, Айрис, — прошептал он, наклоняясь и целуя девушку в лоб.

Айрис улыбнулась ему в ответ, и это выражение превратилось в самую красивую, самую приятную и ностальгическую вещь, которую Барри только видел в своей жизни.

— Я не могу поверить! — воскликнула она.

— Барри, — послышался голос Циско, и тот напрыгнул на него откуда-то сбоку.

С широкой улыбкой Барри обхватил руками их обоих. Циско был одет в какой-то серый балахон с дырками, и его волосы заметно отросли с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз, но это по-прежнему был Циско. Яркий, счастливый, беззаботный Циско.

— Я знаю, что в этих групповых объятиях не так много места, но…

Барри взглянул на Кейтлин, которая и произнесла эту фразу. Она сильно похудела, ее огромные глаза даже без косметики выделялись на изможденном лице. Но она выглядела радостной. Она была жива и невредима.

— Кейтлин! — счастливо завопил Барри.

Она обняла его с другой стороны, и в течение одного долгого прекрасного момента Барри стоял, окруженный тремя людьми, по которым он так скучал, и это было великолепно, неловко, немного странно, и он, наверняка, кому-то отдавил ногу, но как же это было здорово.

В конце концов, они разомкнули объятия, хотя Айрис задержала руку у Барри на груди, и он стиснул ее в своей. И тогда вперед, улыбаясь, вышел Эдди Тоун. Мускулистый, светловолосый, в каких-то нелепых штанах и куртке, он приблизился к Барри и нерешительно притянул его к себе.

— Барри. — Отстранившись, он почесал затылок. — Ты поцеловал мою девушку.

_Ох, верно_. Барри только что поцеловал Айрис. Пускай, в лоб, но все же. И учитывая то, что он когда-то признался ей в любви, хотя и безответно… Все это выглядело не совсем нормальным.

— Это только мне показалось, или это воссоединение вдруг стало несколько странным? — пробормотал Циско, обращаясь к Кейтлин.

— Это очень странно, — с итальянским акцентом сказал стоящий позади мужчина.

Барри перевел взгляд с Эдди на Айрис, заметив, как та почему-то начала краснеть, а Эдди заинтересованно посмотрел на нее.

— Это был… платонический поцелуй, — пролепетал Барри. — Она… я хочу сказать, ты знаешь, что мы с Айрис… и я встречаюсь кое с кем, я совсем не это имел в виду…

— Эдди просто слишком сильно опекает меня, — прервала его Айрис, хотя она и не спешила выручать его, пока Барри не сказал, что поцелуй был платоническим. И все же, Барри едва ли заботило все это. Это же была _Айрис_.

— Как ты вообще, чувак?! — Снова подскочил к нему Циско. На его футболке был принт «Парка Юркского периода», и Барри чуть не рассмеялся при виде рисунка с динозаврами. Некоторые люди никогда не меняются.

— Отлично! — заверил его Барри, но после возникшего вдруг общего молчания, добавил: — Ну, то есть, не совсем отлично. Были и ужасные вещи. Я сломал лодыжку. Каннибалы. И зомби, конечно!

Он неловко отступил назад, не зная, как объяснить свое неуместное счастье. 

_Как он мог объяснить?_

И кто, черт возьми, этот парень в одежде, переливающейся всеми цветами радуги? Разве он не знает, что во время зомби-апокалипсиса все должны носить серые цвета?

— Чувак, зомби — самое ужасное, — с усмешкой пожаловался Циско.

— Мы сидели в СТАР лабс около пяти недель, и не могли выбраться оттуда. — Голос Айрис звучал так знакомо, так приятно. Барри, наверное, никогда не сможет привыкнуть к тому, что снова видит ее живой.

— А мы застряли в одном убежище в Индиане, — в ответ сообщил Барри. — А потом тащились по снежным завалам в старом фургоне, хотя кемпер, конечно, намного удобнее, и мы подобрали по пути других Негодяев…

— А… — Кейтлин обменялась странным взглядом с Циско. — С тобой все хорошо, Барри?

Ее голос звучал как-то слишком осторожно.

Барри рассмеялся. Это был открытый, неожиданный и счастливый смех, который буквально чуть не свалил его с ног.

— Все хорошо! Все абсолютно хорошо. Лиза приготовила для всех горячий кофе, он похож на латте, и…

— Лиза… Снарт? — недоверчиво спросил Эдди.

И только тогда Барри заметил, что стоящие перед ним люди вооружены до зубов. У Циско за пазухой торчали два пистолета, на плече у Кейтлин висел автомат, в ножнах на ремне Айрис виднелся нож, Эдди держал за спиной дробовик, а на поясе у него была прицеплена кобура с его полицейским пистолетом. Яркий итальянец сжимал в руках молоток.

Хотя, Негодяи, которые сейчас ожидали их в кафе, тоже были вооружены не хуже.

— Да, — ответил Барри. Он посмотрел на Циско, раздумывая над тем, подходящее ли сейчас время предупредить его об… интересе Лизы.

Айрис подобрала с дороги топор и стряхнула снег с лезвия.

— Все в порядке! — поспешил заверить всех Барри. — Я клянусь. Все будет хорошо. Никто никому ничего не сделает, мы все просто пытаемся найти способ выжить. Поверьте, единственное, что сейчас интересует Негодяев — это безопасность.

— Мне нужна предельная ясность, Барри. — Эдди решительно вышел вперед. — Ты доверяешь Негодяям?

— Абсолютно, — ответил Барри, и твердость его голоса заставила Циско и Кейтлин удивленно переглянуться.

_Я должен рассказать им теперь?_

— И… — Эдди нахмурился. — Ты хочешь, чтобы мы объединились с ними?

— Конечно. — Барри заметил, как Циско перевел потерянный взгляд с него на Кейтлин, а та с тревогой посмотрела на здание «Старбакса» невдалеке. — Айрис, — Барри чувствовал себя немного виноватым. — Я доверяю им. Клянусь.

Изучив его серьезное лицо, Айрис кивнула.

— Послушай, Барри. Я понимаю, ты путешествовал с ними, — начал Эдди. Он приблизился к Барри и схватил его за руку. — Но мне не слишком нравится мысль объединить мою группу с этими преступниками.

— Все в порядке, — повторил Барри в очередной раз. Он выдернул руку из захвата Эдди и обратился ко всем. — Негодяи больше нам не враги. — Он чувствовал себя каким-то героем из «Храброго сердца». — Мы можем им доверять. Лиза приготовила для вас латте.

— Хартли… — Циско нервно оглянулся на «Старбакс».

Поскольку он больше ничего не сказал, Барри решительно продолжил:

— Хартли отремонтировал Флэш-костюм.

— Не сомневаюсь, он не мог дождаться, чтобы заполучить его в свои грязные руки, — скривился Циско.

Барри не знал, что делать. Негодяи были его друзьями, а Лен — намного больше, чем друг, но перед ним стояли его старые друзья. И обе компании ненавидели друг друга.

— Барри… — снова вступил в разговор Эдди. — Если мы уйдем прямо сейчас, без них…

Мысль о том, чтобы оставить Лена, ударила в грудь словно молния. Барри изумленно посмотрел вокруг. 

— Без них? Ты шутишь? Я не… мы не оставим их!

Все пятеро молча наблюдали за ним, а Барри не мог придумать, что делать дальше. Он напряженно потер виски, чувствуя, как начинает болеть голова. На секунду он пожалел, что не взял с собой стаканчик с кофе.

— Слушайте, народ. Я знаю, вы не доверяете Негодяям. И знаю, что они причинили вам боль в прошлом, — с чувством начал он, оглядывая каждого из стоящих перед ним друзей. — Но сейчас мы должны забыть об этом, чтобы выжить. Я провел достаточно времени с ними, и могу сказать — мы… мы друзья. Вы поймете, что они не такие уж плохие, когда познакомитесь с ними поближе. Они не собираются взорвать этот город. Они такие же люди, а людей сейчас очень не хватает. — Барри жестом указал на пустые здания вокруг.

Решительно кивнув, Айрис выступила вперед.

— Показывай путь, Барри. Давай встретимся с твоей группой.

— Хорошо, я думаю, тебе понравится… — Барри вдруг замолчал. Он готов был ударить себя по лбу. — Айрис! Черт возьми! Я должен был сам сказать тебе! Я — Флэш! — Он отчаянно жестикулировал, пытаясь объяснить.

Где-то в глубине он все еще испытывал какое-то болезненное чувство из-за того, что поступал неправильно, слушая Джо, и все это время лгал Айрис.

Она с грустью посмотрела на него.

— Я не могу злиться на тебя, медвежонок. Ты жив, это главное. Но если ты еще раз… — Она ткнула пальцем ему в грудь. — …будешь держать от меня что-то в секрете, я начну мстить.

_Это подходящее время, чтобы рассказать о Лене?_ нервно подумал Барри.

— Справедливо, но…

— И, Барри… — Айрис оглядела его костюм. — Это… просто вау.

Она улыбнулась.

— Я знаю! — Барри обрадовался, получив отсрочку от разговора про Лена. Все-таки он был Флэшем, и это было потрясающе. — Подожди, Айрис, мне нужно показать тебе что-то удивительное!

— Ты хвастаешься, да? — насмешливо заметила Айрис.

— Смотри!

Натянув капюшон, он повернулся к зданиям и побежал. Знакомое электрическое чувство охватило его. Искры потрескивали под ногами, когда Барри подбежал к высотному зданию и взлетел на стену. Добравшись до крыши, он остановился. Пятьдесят этажей.

Он махнул стоящим далеко внизу фигурам. Скорость все еще тянула его за собой, и, развернувшись, через секунду он снова был в воздухе.

Барри бежал по стене высотки быстрее, чем мог упасть, а через мгновение он уже коснулся ногой тротуара. Сделав широкий круг, чтобы затормозить, он остановился прямо перед Айрис. Сорвав капюшон, он сделал движение, словно говоря «та-да!», но чуть не споткнулся.

Айрис с широкой усмешкой посмотрела на него.

— Хватит выделываться! — радостно воскликнул Циско.

***

Открыв дверь кафе, Барри сразу почувствовал настороженные взгляды, которыми окинули его все находящиеся здесь Негодяи. Шона и Марк все еще сидели в своей кабинке (над их головами буквально клубилось темное облако, или это просто была игра света?), нахмурившаяся Лиза стояла возле стойки с кофейником в руках. Когда Барри вошел внутрь, она едва заметно улыбнулась ему. Мик сидел в дальнем углу зала, поставив стакан с кофе на лежащую у него на коленях тепловую пушку, и сосредоточенно смотрел себе под ноги. Хартли не покидал своего удобного места возле столика, хотя Антуанетты поблизости не было видно. Как только Барри вошел в кафе, Хартли с вызовом посмотрел на распахнутую дверь.

— Где Лен? — спросил Барри.

Эдди переступил порог сразу за ним, остальные потянулись следом.

— Он ищет чистые стаканы для кофе, — ответила Лиза, и тут же служебная дверь позади нее открылась, и Лен с коробкой вошел в зал. Он был без парки, мышцы на груди туго обтягивала терморубашка. Бросив быстрый взгляд на столпившихся возле входа людей, он поставил коробку на стол и открыл ее своим охотничьим ножом. Вытащив пять бумажных стаканчиков, он поставил их перед Лизой.

Лиза принялась разливать кофе, при этом не спуская глаз с вошедших.

Барри услышал, как стоящий позади него Циско нервно сглотнул, и открыл рот, чтобы заговорить, но Леонард перебил его тем самым сардоническим тоном, который Барри так хорошо знал.

— Я слышал, вы хотите присоединиться к моей банде. — Ухмыляясь, он наклонился над стойкой. В глазах Лена мелькнуло узнавание, когда он рассмотрел Кейтлин, и его взгляд метнулся в сторону Айрис. — Я — Леонард Снарт. — Он протянул ей руку. — Вы, должно быть, Айрис Уэст, приятно познакомиться.

Айрис шагнула вперед, чтобы пожать ему руку, но Эдди остановил ее.

— Я — Эдвард Тоун. — Он смело встретил пристальный взгляд Лена. — Айрис — моя девушка.

Лиза рассмеялась.

— Боже, он не пытается с ней флиртовать, — дрожащим от смеха голосом сказала она, заканчивая разливать кофе. — Так, мои дорогие, у нас есть мирное предложение. Кофе и Барри, поскольку мы спасли его жизнь и все такое.

Барри потянулся было к стаканчикам, но вспомнив, что кофе предназначался не ему, просто замер рядом со стойкой. Он взглянул на Лена и сделал неопределенный жест, на что тот пожал плечами и сказал:

— Я допил твой кофе, хочешь еще?

— Нет, не надо.

Барри встал рядом с Леном у стойки и с умоляющей улыбкой посмотрел на своих старых друзей.

Неожиданно Лиза повернулась к нему. В ее глазах мелькнули озорные искорки.

— Молодец. Хороший мальчик. Сделал правильный выбор, маленький милашка. Кто у нас хороший мальчик?

Барри кинул на нее резкий взгляд. Хартли захихикал, но тут же спрятался в свой капюшон.

— Я бы выпила еще кофе, если друзья Флэша не хотят, — подала голос Шона.

— Я буду кофе, — громко объявила Айрис. Взяв со стойки стаканчик, она неуверенно улыбнулась Лизе, а затем протянула руку Лену.

— Приятно познакомиться.

Усмехнувшись, Лен пожал ей руку.

— Ты был прав, — сказал он Барри, с одобрением разглядывая Айрис. — Она мне нравится.

— Значит… — Айрис оглянулась на Барри и снова посмотрела на Лена. — Ты и есть… эм-м-м… Капитан Холод? — Свободной рукой она показала в воздухе кавычки.

Леонард кивнул.

— Ничего себе! — вмешался Циско, потянувшись за стаканчиком. — Ты теперь используешь это прозвище?

— Эй! — Держась за бок, Мардон попытался подняться с дивана. — Так это ты! Ты тот самый идиот, который назвал меня Погодным Волшебником? Они достали меня этим прозвищем.

— Тише, детка, — проворковала Шона.

Циско в растерянности замер, взирая на Мардона с очевидным беспокойством.

Итальянец преувеличенно широко зевнул и со своим кофе устроился за одним из дальних столов, бросив рюкзак на пол.

— Не переживай из-за него. — Лиза вручила Циско стаканчик и подмигнула. — Я буду тебя защищать.

Кейтлин, нервно покружив по залу в безуспешных поисках места, где она могла бы сесть лицом к остальным, наконец встала у двери. Поглядывая смущенно на Лизу, Циско последовал за Кейтлин. Эдди подошел к стойке и тоже взял стакан с кофе.

— Кажется, Барри доверяет тебе, — сказал он, настороженно наблюдая за Леном.

— Возможно, — с ухмылкой ответил Лен. Наклонив голову, он посмотрел на Барри. — Ты доверяешь мне, Флэш?

Шона, Марк и Хартли засмеялись, но тут же притихли под резким взглядом Лизы. Барри подумал, что Лен приказал всем вести себя тихо. В конце концов, эта встреча была важна.

Если Эдди, Айрис и команда СТАР лабс решат, что они не станут объединяться с Негодяями, тогда… тогда…

Барри понятия не имел, что тогда будет делать.

Он почувствовал, как пересохло в горле.

— Знаешь, я все-таки выпил бы еще латте.

— Я возьму тебе, — тут же сказала Лиза, доставая бумажный стаканчик из коробки.

Барри почувствовал, как краснеет. «Я возьму тебя», услышал он снова низкий, рычащий шепот Лена. Машинально забрав стаканчик у Лизы, он принялся пить, даже не замечая, как жидкость обжигает горло.

Выпрямившись, Лен подошел ближе. Теперь их с Эдди разделяла только деревянная стойка. 

— Давайте рассуждать логично, — произнес он голосом Капитана Холода.

— Я еще не решил, могу ли тебе доверять, — нахмурившись, отрезал Эдди.

— Ты лидер вашей веселой банды? — спросил Лен. — Или мисс Уэст?

— Я, — серьезно сказал Эдди.

Айрис шагнула ближе к Барри. Ее присутствие подействовало как глоток свежего воздуха, и Барри поднял голову. Айрис ободряюще улыбнулась ему.

— И почему ты не доверяешь мне? — Лен указал на сидящих вокруг. — Все эти люди живы благодаря мне. По-моему, это неплохое резюме.

— Ты — преступник, — огрызнулся Эдди.

— Что-то я не вижу поблизости никаких органов власти, чтобы это заявление имело хоть какой-то смысл, — возразил, ухмыляясь, Лен.

— Я не думаю, что мы сможем сотрудничать.

— Эдди! — воскликнула Айрис.

— Подожди, Айрис. — Эдди и Лен продолжали пристально изучать друг друга. Барри много раз оказывался на месте Эдди и знал, как трудно выдержать взгляд Лена.

— Леонард, — осторожно позвал он. — Может быть, нам четверым поговорить где-то в другом месте?

— Мы поговорим здесь, — решительно заявил Эдди.

По большей части, он был добрым, заботливым и беспечным парнем, но Барри понимал, что сейчас он скорее офицер полиции. Уверенность в его взгляде говорила о том, что он сделает все, чтобы защитить Айрис и остальных людей, доверивших ему свои жизни. Барри было очень жаль, что Эдди не понимал Лена.

Наклонив голову, Лен сказал:

— Можешь задавать мне вопросы.

— Ты — лидер в вашей группе?

— Да, — коротко ответил Лен.

Подливая кофе в свой стакан, Лиза прошептала себе под нос «тестостерон». Айрис с понимающей усмешкой посмотрела на нее.

— И что, по-твоему, произойдет, если наши группы объединятся? — раздраженно спросил Эдди.

— Я буду лидером.

— Этого не произойдет. — Эдди нахмурился.

— Именно так все и будет. Со мной три мета-человека, парень, способный управлять эмоциями с помощью звуковых колебаний, и три сверхмощные пушки. У меня есть армия, а с тобой трое пусть и умных, но неопытных бойцов и… клоун. — Лен сделал пренебрежительный жест в сторону итальянца.

Тот рассмеялся в свой стаканчик с кофе.

Эдди прищурился.

— Что ты имеешь в виду, говоря «три мета-человека»?

— Шона, Марк и Барри, естественно.

— Барри — один из нас, — возразил Эдди.

Лен поднял бровь и бросил быстрый взгляд на Барри.

— Я думаю, ситуация не так проста, как может показаться на первый взгляд, — неопределенно протянул он. — В любом случае, я знаю намного больше о том, как выжить в опасном мире, чем обычный рядовой коп. Я _очень хорош_ в этом. И ты мне совершенно не нужен.

— Тогда зачем ты предлагаешь объединиться?

— Мне нужен Флэш, — невозмутимо ответил Лен. — Я лично заинтересован в том, чтобы он был рядом со мной. С другой стороны, из всей вашей веселой банды я бы взял только Циско Рамона.

— Меня? — растерянно переспросил Циско.

— Ты сделал наше оружие, — сказал Лен, по-прежнему смотря на Эдди.

Хартли резко поднялся со своего места и скинул капюшон.

— Я тоже мог бы сделать такое оружие, — возмущенно пробормотал он.

Лен повернулся к нему.

— Разве я не говорил сидеть тихо и ждать? — произнес он спокойным тоном. Хартли покорно опустился на стул и снова накинул капюшон на голову.

— Если тебя заботят только жизни Барри и Циско, как я могу доверять тебе? — с сомнением спросил Эдди.

Словно разговаривая с неразумным ребенком, Лен снисходительно закатил глаза.

— Я не собираюсь никого убивать. Ключ к выживанию в настоящее время — многочисленность группы. Я уверен, что каждый найдет в ней свое место, и мы поладим.

— Поладим? С тобой? — фыркнул Эдди.

— Некоторые… — Лен снова бросил быстрый взгляд на Барри. — Находят меня довольно приятным. — Вздохнув, он пожал плечами. — Вопрос лишь в том, сможем ли мы найти золотую середину? У всех нас одинаковая цель, и вам придется решить — неужели вы настолько глупы, чтобы отказаться от союзника?

— Ты хотел сказать, подчинимся ли мы тебе, — сердито бросил Эдди.

— Я думаю, мы немного увлеклись, решая, «кто будет командовать» и «как это будет происходить». Нашей целью с самого начала было вернуться в Централ Сити.

— И?

Лен снова пожал плечами.

— Нам это удалось. Очевидно.

— Слушайте, — вмешался в разговор Барри. — План состоит в том, чтобы выжить и найти других выживших, правильно? И быть готовыми, если на нас нападут зомби, рейдеры или вернется Обратный Флэш. Мы можем поставить наш кемпер рядом с особняком, где вы сейчас живете, и сосредоточиться на поиске продуктов. Если возникнут какие-то серьезные проблемы, вы вдвоем всегда сможете принять решение.

Эдди согласно кивнул, но тут же хмуро посмотрел на Барри.

— Так на чьей стороне ты, Барри? — резко спросил он. — Ты собираешься остаться с нами? Просто ты сейчас не похож сам на себя.

— Я — это я, — возмущенно возразил Барри.

— Эдди. — Айрис осторожно дотронулась до руки Эдди. — Мы не виделись три месяца. Обязательно сейчас начинать разборки?

— Мы должны все выяснить. — Эдди провел большим пальцем по кобуре на поясе. — От этого зависит будущее наших групп.

— Согласен, — кивнул Лен. — Я не уверен, как мы будем взаимодействовать в дальнейшем, но, думаю, Барри будет посредником между нами, если у нас возникнут какие-то проблемы. — Он обвел взглядом зал кафе. — У всех у нас, конечно, есть темные истории в прошлом, но сейчас ни один из моих Негодяев не собирается никого убивать.

Где-то в углу фыркнул Марк Мардон.

— Я могу принять сепаративные отношения, — продолжил Лен. — Но можешь ли ты?

— Я не понимаю, зачем это. Откуда мне знать, что ты снова не обманешь Барри. Ничто в твоей истории не убедит меня в том, что ты — человек слова.

Барри сделал глубокий вдох.

— Если ты доверяешь мне, ты можешь доверять Леонарду, — сказал он.

— И ты на самом деле собираешься рискнуть ради _Холода_? — Эдди изумленно уставился на него.

— Да. — Проглотив ком в горле, Барри обвел взглядом Айрис, Циско и Кейтлин. — Я и Лен… мы вместе.

Айрис в изумлении уставилась на него.

— Ты… с ним?

— Да. — Барри заметил, как Лен рядом с ним усмехнулся. Ему пришлось изо всех сил постараться сдержать улыбку. — И я могу с уверенностью сказать — Лен заслуживает доверия.

Циско быстро вышел вперед, за ним последовала и Кейтлин.

— Погоди-ка… Ты с этим… парнем?

— Как грубо, — в тишине пробормотал итальянец, разглядывая что-то за окном кафе.

— Да, — ухмыльнувшись, ответил Лен.

— Но… — Кейтлин взволнованно глянула на Барри. — Ты ведь помнишь… Это же Леонард Снарт…

— Думаю, если бы мы все получше узнали друг друга… — осторожно начал Барри с улыбкой, которая вышла у него как гримаса.

— Но… он? — Циско, похоже, все еще не мог поверить.

— Да, — уверенно сказал Барри.

— Очень приятно познакомиться! — воскликнула вдруг Айрис. — Не скажу, что много слышала о тебе… Лен…

— Это тот парень, который украл мое оружие, — проворчал Циско.

— Он много чего украл. У него досье длиною в целую милю, — добавила Кейтлин.

— Он пытал моего брата, чтобы заставить меня выдать ему личность Барри, — не унимался Циско.

— Он очень близок к тому, чтобы быть твоим заклятым врагом, Барри. Если забыть про Уэллса, — подытожила озвученные факты Кейтлин.

Лен, казалось, задумался на мгновение.

— Все это правда, — признал он с усмешкой.

— Конечно, все немного сложно, — согласился Барри. — Но я уверен — если вы узнаете его получше…

— Барри, ты уверен, что это не Стокгольмский синдром? — прервал его Эдди.

— Так, ладно! — вмешалась в разговор Лиза, а Айрис сердито прошептала «Эдди!». Девушки переглянулись, а затем Лиза, кивнув, положила руку Лену на плечо. — У нас у всех есть обиды друг на друга, — спокойно продолжила она. — Мы украли кое-какие вещи. Кое-кто пытался разрушить город, устроив цунами. А ваша команда заперла наших друзей в одиночные камеры без суда и следствия. Это абсолютно незаконно. — Она криво улыбнулась. — Так что, возможно, мы все в какой-то мере преступники, что на самом деле, довольно забавно, но… — Выражение ее лица внезапно стало серьезным. — У всех у нас есть кое-что общее. Желание выжить и Барри Аллен. И я думаю, это может объединить нас, может быть, мы даже подружимся. — Она подмигнула Циско. — Или даже больше. Но факт в том, что у нас есть хорошие запасы сухой смеси для блинов, а вы знаете, где можно безопасно остановиться на ночлег.

Айрис удовлетворенно кивнула.

— Она права.

Эдди раздраженно посмотрел на Лена, и тот ответил ему своим холодным высокомерным взглядом.

— Думаю, нам нужно многое наверстать, — нервно добавил Барри.

________________________  
Цитата Гарольда Сэмюэля, британского магната недвижимости. «Есть только три вещи, имеющие значение при покупке недвижимости — расположение, расположение, расположение».


	22. 59-я улица

**Пересечение 59-й улицы и Моррис Лейн**

В сгущающихся сумерках возникли очертания небольшого особняка. Несмотря на окружающую его изгородь из колючей проволоки, место казалось довольно живописным. Группа СТАР лабс не искала легких путей, в доме было три этажа, и он смотрелся довольно впечатляюще. Просторный двор возле дома был полностью очищен от снега.

Большие ворота из кованного железа, которые показались Барри немного зловещими, выглядели внушительно и в случае нападения зомби точно могли сдержать целую толпу. Двери самого особняка и окна на первом этаже были укреплены. Возле ворот Барри поскользнулся на льду, но Лен схватил его за локоть и удержал от падения. Это осталось незамеченным для всех остальных.

Эдди и парень-итальянец отправились к кемперу вместе с Негодяями. Очевидно, они знали какую-то более короткую и безопасную дорогу. Так что Барри, его друзьям и Лену пришлось добираться до особняка самостоятельно, поддерживая по пути неловкую и постоянно прерывающуюся беседу. Барри рассказал о том, как в Индиане они спасли от огромной толпы зомби группу выживших, а Айрис — о том, как военные вызволили их из пятинедельного заточения в здании СТАР лабс. Несмотря на неловкость, эти разговоры могли отвлечь всех от того явного факта, что Леонард Снарт всю дорогу шел рядом с Барри.

До особняка они добрались примерно за пятьдесят минут, и эта прогулка была такой же тревожной, как и предыдущая, несмотря на то, что по пути им не попалось ни одного ходунка. Барри в очередной раз поразился, насколько пустынным казался город.

Кинув быстрый взгляд на Барри, Лен взял его за руку, вынуждая остановиться возле ворот. Айрис нерешительно оглянулась на них, а Циско и Кейтлин направились прямо к дверям особняка.

— Все в порядке? — Айрис взялась за решетку ворот.

— Мы будем через минуту, — ответил Леонард.

Кивнув, Айрис с неуверенной улыбкой оглядела их обоих.

— Знаете, я действительно рада, — сказала она. — И благодарна, что Барри прошел через все это не один.

Казалось, Лен на секунду смутился, но затем согласно кивнул. Айрис ушла в дом, а Барри и Лен остались наедине, окруженные лишь темными зданиями и легкой метелью, бросающей пригоршни снега им под ноги.

— Что-то не так? — Барри посмотрел Лену в глаза.

— Просто хотел узнать, как ты.

Лен шагнул ближе к Барри и обхватил его ладонями за шею. Барри всегда нравилась эта черта его характера — желание защитить, покровительствовать. Он восхищался этими качествами Лена, и ему было ужасно жаль, что он не мог объяснить все это другим людям.

Едва увидев разочарование на лицах Кейтлин, Циско и Эдди, Барри испытал болезненное и щемящее чувство безысходности, словно он должен был защитить Лена, но не понимал, как это сделать. Айрис — единственная, кто хоть как-то поддержал его, но и она не знала Лена. Барри чувствовал себя неловко со своими лучшими друзьями, и это было ужасно. Они смотрели на Барри так, будто с ним случилось что-то плохое, и виноват в этом был именно Лен. Барри не знал, смогут ли они когда-нибудь поверить в Лена, но ему очень хотелось, чтобы друзья хоть немного доверяли ему самому.

Он вздохнул и обнял Лена за талию.

— Все будет хорошо. — Лен прикоснулся губами к его волосам. — Мы справимся.

— Я хочу, чтобы они доверяли тебе, — прошептал Барри, закрывая глаза и прижимаясь к Лену сильнее.

Последовало молчание, а затем Лен спокойно сказал:

— Им нужно время. Тебе ведь оно тоже когда-то понадобилось.

— Я всегда доверял тебе.

Это было правдой. В глубине души Барри всегда знал, что они с Капитаном Холодом могут быть союзниками и даже друзьями. Потому что они оба любили Централ Сити. Прежде он никогда не задумывался над этим, пока они не сблизились, но теперь это полное доверие казалось необъяснимым и сбивало его с толку. Как он мог объяснить своим друзьям, что они должны просто слепо верить Лену, лишь потому, что Барри верил ему?

Лен сделал шаг назад и заглянул в глаза Барри, большим пальцем осторожно касаясь его щеки. Лицо Лена выглядело серьезным, он словно смотрел куда-то сквозь Барри. Очевидно, он о чем-то задумался.

— Я не собираюсь вынуждать тебя пойти против своих друзей, — наконец произнес он. — И я хочу, чтобы ты знал — все в порядке, я пойму.

Казалось, эти слова даются Лену с трудом.

Барри в растерянности наморщил лоб.

— Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.

— Если все пойдет не так, я не хочу, чтобы ты волновался из-за меня. — Лицо Лена вдруг превратилось в пустую, ничего не выражающую маску. — Ты можешь остаться с ними, со мной все будет хорошо.

Барри замер. Ему потребовалась секунда, чтобы переварить эту информацию, а затем возрастающая волна неудержимого гнева захлестнула его с головой. Он на суперскорости схватил Лена за запястья и с силой сжал.

— Какого черта? — прошипел Барри. — Что это значит?

Лен нахмурился.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты предпочел меня своим друзьям, лишь потому, что чувствуешь себя обязанным… — Он замолчал, словно не мог закончить предложение.

Какое-то ужасное долгое мгновение Барри просто смотрел на то, как Лен пытался договорить, но в конце концов сдался. От его пустого и безжизненного взгляда у Барри внутри словно что-то оборвалось.

Лен… _Лен_ сказал, что Барри может просто оставить его?

— Нет. — Голос Барри прозвучал неожиданно мягко. Он понял, в эту самую секунду понял, о чем думал Лен. — Нет, Ленни, нет. Нет. — Он наклонился и поцеловал ладонь Лена, а потом, стараясь вложить в это все свои чувства, обнял его. — Я не оставлю тебя, клянусь. Ни за что, черт возьми, не оставлю тебя. Не смей больше говорить об этом! Никогда! Мы пройдем через это все вместе.

Казалось, Лен не мог вымолвить ни слова.

— Лен…

В каком-то охватившем его лихорадочном волнении, Барри дотронулся до подбородка Лена, провел пальцами по его щекам, губам и ушам, а затем, обхватив его голову руками, прижал его лоб к своему. Барри глубоко вздохнул и услышал, как Лен пытается сделать то же самое. Воздух входил в его легкие с трудом, как у человека, который не мог дышать.

Барри закрыл глаза, не отпуская Лена даже тогда, когда тот слабо обхватил его в ответ.

Он думал о том, что чувствовал Лен, как он боялся оказаться в Централ Сити, зная, что Барри может бросить его, встретившись со своими друзьями, и все равно продолжал идти вперед.

Неуверенность и страх, которые чувствовал Лен, неожиданно предстали перед ним так отчетливо, что Барри не понимал, почему не замечал этого раньше.

— Я с тобой, — сказал он, глядя Лену прямо в глаза. — Я с тобой до самого конца.

Лен по-прежнему молчал, наблюдая за Барри с болезненным выражением на лице. Барри чуть отстранился и взял его за руки.

— Скажи что-нибудь, — умоляюще прошептал он. — Все хорошо, Лен. Просто скажи, что не так.

Качнув головой, Лен сделал еще один судорожный вдох.

— Я…

Его голос сорвался, и он снова замолчал.

— Я с тобой, — повторил Барри. — Я здесь с тобой, Лен, и я буду с тобой всегда. Я сказал, что мы вместе, и это так, и будет так, я обещаю. Я не отпущу тебя. Не отпущу то, что есть между нами.

Лен продолжал молча стоять, зажмурив глаза. Его руки дрожали.

Барри обхватил его за шею, пытаясь успокоить, сделать хоть что-то, чтобы помочь ему.

— У тебя приступ паники? Поговори со мной, пожалуйста. — Его голос сорвался в шепот.

— Не знаю, — ответил Лен, и услышать наконец его голос было огромным облегчением. Он все так же стоял с закрытыми глазами, его дрожащие руки сжимали ладони Барри. — Вроде бы нет.

— Что происходит? — Барри старался говорить одновременно ласковым и командным голосом, но с Леном что-то творилось, словно он пытался справиться с охватившим его ужасом. Это встревожило Барри. — Лен, что с тобой?

— Я… — У Лена снова перехватило дыхание, но после отразившейся на лице секундной мучительной борьбы, он продолжил сквозь сжатые зубы. — Прости.

— Не извиняйся, просто скажи, что случилось. — Барри осторожно коснулся губ Лена своими и снова заглянул ему в глаза. — Лен, между нами все хорошо. Мы вместе, и я последую за тобой на край земли, ты понимаешь?

Плечи Лена дернулись, он быстро задышал, словно пытаясь успокоиться.

— Лен, — с волнением произнес Барри. — Пожалуйста…

Барри с трудом сглотнул, рассматривая стоящего перед ним человека. Внутри мучительно заныло, он понял, что должен сказать это. Это было его решение.

— Если у нас не получится тут с Эдди, и мне придется выбирать, я останусь с тобой.

— Ты не должен этого делать, — еле слышно ответил Лен.

— Я делаю много глупых вещей, — с нервным смешком возразил Барри. — Лен, то что было сегодня, там, в «Старбаксе», это не прощание.

— А было похоже. — Лен по-прежнему говорил безо всякого выражения, его все еще потряхивало, он не смотрел Барри в лицо.

— Нет, господи, Лен! — Барри сильнее обхватил его за шею. — Ни за что, блядь… не за что, слышишь, Лен, ты должен сказать мне, о чем ты думаешь… господи, я… то, что происходит между нами… я не могу просто бросить это, ради чего угодно… я…

Он больше не мог говорить. Горячая волна щемящего, раздирающего душу чувства, нахлынула на него, слезы душили, не давая произнести ни слова.

Сегодня был ужасный день. Замечательное, удивительное воссоединение с людьми, которых он любил, но было в нем что-то горькое и прогнившее, как этот город, в котором они сейчас находились.

Ничто больше не казалось прежним. Джо и отца здесь не было, Айрис держала в руках топор, и мысль о том, что она использовала его и могла убить кого-то, как Барри убил генеральшу в том культе…

— Ты мне нужен, Лен. Ты мне так нужен. Я не знаю, что бы я делал без тебя. Этот мир сейчас полное дерьмо, но когда ты рядом — как будто все хорошо, понимаешь?

Барри вытер глаза ладонью.

— Я никогда не был так счастлив, ни разу за всю свою жизнь, — пробормотал Лен. Его взгляд скользил куда-то в сторону, к металлическим воротам. Он по-прежнему не смотрел на Барри. — Это полный пиздец.

— Что? Лен… О чем ты говоришь…

Барри пытался поймать его взгляд, но безуспешно.

— Рядом со мной моя сестра, мой лучший друг и кучка отчаянных людей, с которыми я провожу каждый день, и нет никакой полиции, и не нужно заметать следы. Жизнь так проста… Я люблю тебя.

Нахмурившись, Лен потерянно замолчал.

— Да? — Барри потряс головой, думая, что ослышался.

— Я не понимаю. Я не думал, что когда-нибудь полюблю, но когда мир полетел в тартарары, я вытащил тебя из той метели и решил… Лучше я довезу тебя до Централ Сити, по крайней мере, всю дорогу у меня будет иллюзия… — Лен глубоко вздохнул. Его руки наконец перестали дрожать, он положил их на плечи Барри, удерживая его на расстоянии. Выражение его лица казалось подавленным, он резко выплевывал слова, будто злился на себя, но все-таки ему было необходимо произнести их. — Я не думал, что ты на самом деле захочешь быть со мной. Я только и делаю, что подставляю и наебываю людей. То, что я делал всегда. Единственное хорошее, что было в моей жизни — Лиза, но я испортил и ее. Она была словно подарок, давала мне силы противостоять отцу, но я оставил ее, и это ее сломило. И я не знаю, почему… я понятия не имею… почему ты что-то чувствуешь ко мне, пусть даже совсем чуть-чуть. И когда ты улыбаешься… когда ты… я просто… почти все это время…

Лен перевел дыхание и замолчал, но Барри не хотелось, чтобы он останавливался. Он не знал, как реагировать на эти слова.

— Я никогда ничего не хотел, — продолжил Лен, все еще удерживая Барри на расстоянии вытянутых рук. — Не хотел так, как хочу тебя. Как я люблю тебя. Я не думал, что нечто подобное когда-нибудь произойдет со мной, что такое вообще возможно. И я просто не знаю, что делать. — Лен тяжело вздохнул. — Мне не нравится не знать, что делать.

Барри был ошеломлен. На мгновение ему даже показалось, что он куда-то бежит, настолько легким казалось собственное тело, и в груди что-то приятно ухнуло. _Ничего себе_ , — подумал он.

Много лет Барри любил Айрис, с самого детства. С Леном они были вместе всего лишь месяц, но он испытывал во многом похожее и в то же время совершенно другое чувство, и его взаимность казалась чем-то невозможным и значимым.

— Я не оставлю тебя, Лен, — решительно сказал Барри. — Ни за что не оставлю.

Лен осторожно поцеловал его. Когда их глаза встретились, Барри подумал, почему он не сказал Лену в ответ «Я люблю тебя»? Почему он не мог заставить себя сказать эти слова, хотя и чувствовал это?

— Я никогда тебя не оставлю, — повторил он, пытаясь вложить в свои слова невысказанные чувства. — Мне все равно, что другие думают о тебе. Мне важно, что ты думаешь о них. — Он не смог сдержать улыбку. — Кроме Айрис. Будь с ней дружелюбным, пожалуйста.

Лен улыбнулся в ответ. Беспокойное выражение исчезло с его лица, он снова поцеловал Барри.

— Ладно. — Он коротко сжал плечо Барри. — Хорошо, Скарлет.

— Наверное, нам стоит зайти в дом, пока нас не хватились, — неохотно предложил Барри. Ему было жаль, что он не сможет запомнить каждую секунду этого момента, когда Лен признался ему. Слова потихоньку начали стираться из памяти, хотя он и цеплялся за каждое мгновение, за каждую незначительную деталь.

Неужели это случилось? Неужели кто-то сказал Барри, что _любит его_? Конечно, он ожидал, что это произойдет во время какого-нибудь ужина при свечах и лунном свете, и где-то рядом будет играть скрипка.

Ему следовало провести для Лена интенсивный курс по романтическим отношениям.

— Тебе придется идти очень медленно, если ты собираешься следовать за мной всегда. — Лен смотрел ему в глаза с тем неистовым жаром, который Барри так любил в нем. — Учитывая то, что я — человек, подчинивший абсолютный ноль.

— А я думал, что это сделал Циско, — усмехнулся Барри.

— Он заложил лишь основу. Ты понятия не имеешь, на что я способен, — самодовольно возразил Лен. Еще раз поцеловав Барри, он добавил. — Мне должны выдать международную степень по морской логистике за все мои усилия, которые я вложил в своего холодного тезку.

— Тогда тебе придется поделиться своими научными данными, — посмеиваясь, ответил Барри. Он легко дышал полной грудью, сердце бешено колотилось, и в этот момент он и представить себе не мог, что может когда-нибудь расстаться с Леном. Что бы не случилось, Барри застрял с ним.

— Ни за что, — заверил его Лен.

— Тогда, может, мы найдем лодку? — хихикнул Барри.

— Или выберем одно из этих зданий. — Лен кинул взгляд на стоящие вдоль улицы дома. — Назовем его «Шип»* и повесим большую вывеску.

— О… — Барри на мгновение задумался. — Ты прав, нам нужен дом.

Лен иронично прищурился, наклонив голову.

— А ты планировал остаться с офицером Тоуном?

— Мы будем жить вместе, это важный момент. — Барри нахмурился.

— Мы жили с тобой в машине целых три месяца.

— Ну, в общем-то, да…

Несмотря на то что Лен был прав, и они спали в одной постели, деля друг с другом ящик для одежды и пространство кемпера, Барри все равно считал _свой_ дом чем-то очень важным.

— Мы должны пойти к твоим друзьям, — напомнил Лен, и Барри согласно кивнул в ответ.

***

— Пиво или «Кока-колу»? — заметно нервничая, спросил Циско. В его глазах мелькнул страх, когда он, выпрямившись, сумел заставить себя посмотреть прямо в глаза Леонарду.

Барри был даже немного горд за него.

— Пиво, — ответил Лен, после чего снял парку и положил ее на диван. — Барри будет колу.

Особняк выглядел так, словно его разграбили, а потом снесли сюда все, что попалось под руку. Комната слева от лестницы была забита всевозможными коробками, как в каком-то эпизоде «Скряг», в большой комнате справа у дальней стены стояли стеллажи с книгами. В центре, вокруг журнального столика, были беспорядочно расставлены диваны, кресла и стулья. Горели две ароматические свечи и одна яркая — в коридоре, и все пространство наполнял аромат ванильного печенья. Барри решил, что здесь довольно уютно.

Когда они с Леном вошли внутрь, сидящие на диване и что-то тихо обсуждающие Кейтлин, Циско и Айрис тут же замолчали.

Барри сразу почувствовал себя здесь чужаком.

— Хорошо. — Циско обратился к нему. — Значит, тебе колу?

— У вас есть кола? — удивленно спросил Барри.

— Да. Вообще-то у нас много еды. Все напитки в подвале. Большинство людей довольно быстро сбежали из города, а около четырех недель назад и все зомби почему-то начали покидать город в стройном порядке. Это было жутко. Единственное место, где их еще можно увидеть — губернаторский дом на холме. Они там околачиваются. — Циско неловко переступил с ноги на ногу и повернулся к Кейтлин и Айрис. — Вам тоже пива?

Кейтлин кивнула, Айрис попросила воды, и Циско вышел куда-то в соседнюю комнату.

Барри плюхнулся на другой диван напротив Айрис и Кейтлин, Лен уселся рядом с ним. Барри чувствовал, как у него все еще горит лицо, а тело потряхивает от нервного возбуждения. _Лен любил его_. А Барри любил Лена. Он был в этом абсолютно уверен. Хотя момент казался совершенно неподходящим, он думал лишь о том, чтобы повалить Лена на какую-нибудь постель и трахаться с ним до изнеможения.

Да. Момент был определенно неподходящим для таких мыслей.

Кейтлин откинулась на спинку дивана, взволнованно поправляя свою кофточку, Айрис просто улыбалась и смотрела на Барри. _Она жива, она в безопасности_ , — подумал он. Лен любил его. Почему он решил, что сегодня был ужасный день? Сегодня был самый лучший день.

— Как вы познакомились? — неожиданно начала разговор Айрис.

Лен кашлянул и отвел взгляд, а Кейтлин хмыкнула себе под нос.

— Хм… — Барри закусил губу. Он не знал, как ответить.

— О… — Айрис смущенно оглянулась по сторонам. — Верно, ты же суперзлодей, — добавила она, внимательно рассматривая Лена.

Нахмурившись, Лен сел прямее.

— Я не суперзлодей. Я вор.

— У тебя есть кодовое имя, помнишь? — Барри посмотрел на него. — И всякие хитрые уловки.

— Я не суперзлодей, — повторил Лен. — И не сумасшедший.

— Зато ты отпускаешь всякие шуточки про лед, — продолжал дразнить его Барри.

— Потому что это забавно.

— Ты говоришь это таким серьезным тоном, что люди не понимают. А еще у тебя есть парка и разные другие штуки.

— Но я все равно не суперзлодей.

По голосу Лена было понятно, что он не собирался менять свое мнение.

Айрис с забавным выражением лица следила за их шуточной перепалкой, и Барри был счастлив видеть ее такой. Она определенно радовалась за него. Кейтлин же выглядела просто испуганной.

— А могу я спросить… как же вы начали встречаться? — продолжила Айрис.

— Да, наверное… — Барри вопросительно посмотрел на Лена, но тот пожал плечами и откинулся на диван.

В этот момент вернулся Циско, прижимая к груди пять бутылок. Кинув быстрый взгляд на Лена, он начал раздавать их. Протянул Кейтлин пиво, кинул на диван бутылку колы для себя, отдал воду Айрис, а две бутылки с пивом и колой вручил Барри в руки.

Взяв свою колу, он устроился на диване и сосредоточенно уставился на бутылку в своих руках. Казалось, он прилагал все усилия, чтобы не замечать присутствие Лена.

Айрис со значительной улыбкой оглядела его и Кейтлин.

— Барри собирается рассказать нам, как они с Леонардом начали встречаться, — сказала им Айрис. В ее тоне прозвучали опасные нотки.

Нахмурившись, Циско уперся взглядом в Барри.

— Я бы тоже хотел знать ответ на этот вопрос.

— Ты какой-то враждебный, Циско, — ухмыльнулся Лен, насмешливо растягивая слова, словно пытаясь задеть Циско. Барри толкнул его локтем в бок, но самодовольная ухмылка Лена не исчезла. Потянувшись, он закинул руки за голову, а затем опустил одну Барри на плечо.

Барри уже собирался скинуть ее, но в последнюю секунду передумал. Тем не менее он кинул на Лена возмущенный взгляд, чтобы показать, как ему не нравится то, что Лен намеренно задирает Циско.

— Мне кажется, я имею право быть враждебным, — возразил Циско. Он смотрел на обнимавшую Барри руку Лена так, словно она была каким-то ужасным монстром. — На тот случай, если ты забыл, как ты обошелся со мной.

— Но ты, кажется, не так сильно злишься на мою сестру, — спокойно заметил Лен. — На тот случай, если ты забыл, что она принимала в этом непосредственное участие.

Циско тут же покраснел и снова уставился на свою колу.

— Ты всегда заставляешь сестру делать грязную работу, или тот раз был исключением?

—  _Циско_ , — с предупреждением в голосе произнесла Айрис.

— Лиза не делает то, чего не хочет делать. — Лен сделал глоток пива. — М-м… — Он посмотрел на этикетку «Сэма Адамса». — Спасибо. — Он качнул бутылкой в сторону Циско.

— Вот уж не думала, что Леонард Снарт — твой тип, Барри, — подала голос Кейтлин, нервно посмотрев на Лена. Она держала пиво в руке, но даже не открыла его, и все время продолжала поправлять свою кофту.

Именно этого Барри и боялся.

— Я не думал, что это так важно, — извиняющимся тоном произнес он. — Я тогда не интересовался парнями, так что… это было неактуально.

— Но мы твои близкие друзья, Барри. — Кейтлин по-доброму улыбнулась ему. — Ты мог нам сказать, что ты… — Она запнулась.

— Бисексуален, — закончил за нее Барри. — Я просто думал, что это… что-то личное.

— Ты давно не встречался с парнями, — снова вмешалась Айрис. — Не думала, что они тебя все еще интересуют.

— Наверное, мне просто было легче… не делать этого? — Барри не знал, как объяснить. — И я знаю, что мы друзья. — Он перевел взгляд с Кейтлин на Циско. — Просто иногда…

— Что? — в замешательстве спросила Кейтлин, а Циско хмуро добавил «Иногда?»

— Иногда я чувствовал себя кем-то вроде… лабораторной крысы? — Барри нерешительно взглянул на Кейтлин.

— Чувак! — Циско вскочил с дивана, но затем сел обратно и наклонился к Барри. — Мы никогда не проводили никаких экспериментов, не спросив у тебя…

— Да, я знаю, но это все равно были эксперименты, и…

—  _Постойте_. — Леонард кинул резкий взгляд на Циско и Кейтлин. — Вы проводили над ним эксперименты?

— Это не то, что ты думаешь. — Барри повернулся к нему. Желваки на скулах Лена вздулись, он молчал, хмуря брови. Убрав руку с плеча Барри, он вцепился в бутылку и продолжал сверлить Циско и Кейтлин взглядом.

— Барри, — осторожно произнесла Кейтлин, в ее голосе отчетливо слышалось сочувствие. — Мы никогда не относились к тебе так, словно ты какое-то… научное исследование.

— Я знаю… Просто были вещи, которые… мне бы не хотелось, чтобы их изучали под микроскопом. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я говорю.

— Понимаю. — Кейтлин посмотрела на него своими большими печальными глазами, и Барри почувствовал себя виноватым.

Казалось, даже Циско теперь выглядел не таким сердитым.

— Мне жаль, Барри, — сказал он.

— Все в порядке, — кивнул ему в ответ Барри.

— Нам нужно принести еще свечей, — вдруг заявила Айрис. — Леонард, ты не поможешь мне? Наверху темно.

Лен пожал плечами и поднялся с дивана. Всем было понятно, что это — откровенная попытка оставить команду Флэша наедине. Поставив пиво на журнальный столик, Лен направился вслед за Айрис к лестнице.

На улице действительно почти стемнело. Две свечи с трудом давали бледное пятно света вокруг столика.

— У вас много свечей? — Барри попытался сменить тему разговора. Ему не хотелось спорить с Циско и Кейтлин из-за того, что он не мог изменить. Это совершенно не имело никакого смысла, но имело значение для Барри, потому что причиной был Лен.

— Много. В нескольких кварталах отсюда мы нашли какой-то языческий магазин, мы периодически делаем вылазки. — Кейтлин продолжала поправлять свою кофту, и Барри подумал, что теперь стало ее привычкой. Казалось, Айрис и Циско это совершенно не смущало.

— С Ронни, Лорел или Оливером нет контактов? — спросил Барри, и все мгновенно почувствовали облегчение. Дела Флэша — это то, что всегда объединяло их.

— Ронни появлялся не так давно, — ответила Кейтлин с грустной улыбкой. — У него сейчас много забот. Он никогда не остается здесь, но с ним все хорошо. Он сотрудничает с Хэлом Джорданом. Ты слышал о нем?

— Да, мы слушали его радио, — кивнул Барри. — Он кажется немного пафосным.

— Я не понимаю всех этих «может быть» ссылок, — согласился Циско. — Но, думаю, с твоей помощью, мы сможем найти его.

— Вы активировали мой костюм, — вспомнил Барри. — Как?

— О… короче, нам нужен был интернет, чтобы я мог скачать все данные костюма с облачного сервера СТАР лабс на свой айпад. У нас есть несколько автомобильных аккумуляторов, и мы иногда пользуемся электричеством. — Циско поморщился, что-то вспоминая. — Это было безумием. Генератор можно было найти только в губернаторском доме, там отдельная электрическая сеть. Но там буквально все кишело ходунками. Мы использовали интернет, чтобы отправить сигнал для Оливера Куина и Рэя Палмера. И тогда же я загрузил данные костюма. Но «джи-пи-эс» работал, только когда я подключал свой айпад.

— Вот почему связь появлялась только изредка, — догадался Барри. Он потрогал наушники в капюшоне. — Харрисон Уэллс нашел меня по сигналу «джи-пи-эс», когда вы активировали его. Хартли потом нашел и сломал его.

—  _Хартли_ , — проворчал Циско.

— Я думала над тем, куда пошел твой сигнал, — сказала Кейтлин, кинув снисходительный взгляд на Циско. — Что хотел Уэллс?

— Не знаю. На самом деле, его зовут Эобард. Он надеялся найти способ управлять зомби и собирался основать какой-то город, где все бы поклонялись спидстерам. — Барри пожал плечами. — Он…

— Совсем слетел с катушек? — предположила Кейтлин.

— А они у него когда-нибудь были? — хмыкнул Циско.

— Похоже, что так. — Барри вздохнул.

Последовала долгая пауза, а затем Циско вдруг подпрыгнул на месте, щелкнув пальцами.

— Я понял! Флэшфриз!

— Что? — Барри и Кейтлин посмотрели на него так, словно он только что на их глазах сошел с ума.

— Название для команды супергероев, — смущенно объяснил Циско. — Ну, ты понимаешь. Для тебя и Капитана Холода. О, может, Капитан Флэш? — Он задумчиво потер подбородок.

— Хм… — хмыкнула Кейтлин. — Ты имеешь в виду мешап-имя, как у знаменитостей? Ленарри?

— Ужасно, — рассмеялся Барри.

— Это важный вопрос, — глубокомысленно заметил Циско. — Ты счастлив, верно? И он обращается с тобой не как холодный мудак?

— «Холодный мудак», — повторила Кейтлин. — Это все, на что ты способен?

— Ладно. — Барри поднял руки. — Я остановлю ход ваших мыслей, пока вы не начали придумывать для Лена оскорбления получше.

—  _Лен_ , — произнес Циско, словно пробуя слово на вкус. — Ха.

— Так, каков план, Барри? — Кейтлин взглянула на него с любопытством. — Теперь, когда мы все вместе.

— Найти Джо и моего отца, — тут же ответил Барри. — И твою семью, и семью Циско…

— Не стоит, — глухо произнес Циско.

_Блин._

— Мне очень жаль, Циско.

Тот пожал плечами.

— Мама и папа превратились в зомби. — Он уставился на бутылку колы. — Как и многие из моей семьи. Брат и кузены отправились с рейдерами на юг. Да все, кто был в городе, присоединились к каким-то караванам и двинулись в Мексику. Мы — единственные, кто остался здесь, кроме еще одной семьи в западной части города и каких-то хиппи, обосновавшихся на Хай Лайн. У них есть травка и «Старбарст»**, если ты конечно сможешь выдержать тот музыкальный кошмар, который тридцать постоянно обдолбанных студентов выдают на разных музыкальных инструментах.

— Военные были здесь?

— Были, — сообщила Кейтлин, мягко похлопав Циско по спине. — Они вытащили нас из СТАР лабс, когда мы застряли там. Затем они прихватили кое-какие продукты и направились в «Айрон Хайтс». Джо пошел вместе с ними, он хотел найти твоего отца. Это было три недели назад.

— Значит в наших планах — идти за ними, — решил Барри. — И спасти всех, кого удастся. У нас теперь три мета и Негодяи. Мы — хорошая команда, и можем сражаться. Марк Мардон пока еще выздоравливает, но, думаю, скоро он будет в норме. Когда мы вернемся, то попытаемся связаться с Хэлом Джорданом.

— Хорошо. — Лицо Циско вдруг стало серьезным. Он наклонился ближе к Барри и спросил, глядя ему в глаза. — Хартли храпит?

На секунду Барри опешил, а затем рассмеялся.

***

Они выбрали большой двухэтажный дом прямо через дорогу от особняка. Барри промчался по комнатам, собирая и выкидывая протухшую еду, старые фотографии и остальное барахло, вроде телевизоров, от которых сейчас все равно не было толку. Пробежавшись по соседним домам, он притащил в гостиную удобные диваны и стулья, а потом натаскал мебель и в другие комнаты. Внутри было полно пыли и грязи, поэтому Шона раскрыла все окна, а Марк устроил небольшой ураган, чтобы выдуть пыль отовсюду.

Дом приобрел некий уют, но в нем по-прежнему оставалось слишком много места для скудных пожиток Негодяев из кемпера. Лиза припарковала машину у соседнего дома, и все занялись обустройством нового жилища.

На минутку поймав Барри, Эдди спросил у него, будет ли он жить с Негодяями или переберется к ним. Барри почувствовал себя странно, ответив, что он собирается остаться с Негодяями.

Это был не вопрос выбора между его старыми друзьями и Негодяями. Он просто принял решение быть рядом с Леном.

Лен занес коробку с их вещами в комнату. Одеяла, презервативы, книги Лена и коллекцию кроссовок Барри. И еще маленькую коробочку с памятными вещичками, которую Барри хранил под кроватью в кемпере. Их вещи перемешались в коробке, одежда, сложенная вместе, гигиенические принадлежности в одном и том же ящике. Барри даже не заметил, как это произошло.

Они заняли главную спальню, и, заполнив комнату коробками, принялись распаковывать их.

Комната была такой же большой, как старая квартира Барри. Приходилось сделать немало шагов от кровати в туалетную комнату, в которой стояла вместительная ванная и душевая кабина. Хотя, они были совершенно бесполезны без электричества. Барри поставил большой галлон расплавленного льда (спасибо Мику) возле раковины.

— Ты освободил комод и шкаф? — спросил Лен.

— Да. — Барри вернулся из ванной в спальню.

Он заметил на окне белые занавески и в задумчивости посмотрел на них.

— Мне кажется, нам нужно повесить синие занавески.

— Ты такой хозяйственный, — прокомментировал его слова Лен, вытаскивая из коробок одежду. — Зачем тебе так много кроссовок? Здесь пар двенадцать.

— Я их довольно быстро изнашиваю. — Барри подошел к кровати, чувствуя под ногами мягкий ворс ковра. Это был дом. Они больше никуда не едут, они живы и они добрались до Централ Сити.

Он глубоко вздохнул. В спальне пахло воздухом с улицы, и Барри подумал, что нужно принести сюда ароматизированные свечи.

Кроме двуспальной кровати, комода и шкафа, в комнате еще имелась небольшая тумбочка, а на стене висела книжная полка.

Барри сложил Флэш-костюм в углу на полу и переоделся в шорты и футболку.

Они выбрали этот дом, потому что в нем был камин. Мик разжег его, и в доме сразу стало тепло.

Всего в доме было шесть спален, пять — на втором этаже и одна на первом. Мик выбрал нижний этаж, комнату с камином, Шона и Марк заняли дальнюю спальню на втором, а Хартли и Лиза разместились в комнатах рядом с общей ванной. Большие пространства в доме после тесного кемпера казались чем-то очень приятным.

Хотя и пугающим тоже.

Барри понравилась их новая кровать. Одеяла они принесли из кемпера, а матрас с эффектом памяти казался более удобным. Спальню освещала одна свеча, к сожалению Барри, без запаха, и сумеречный свет из окна. Барри с удовольствием кинул взгляд на висящую в шкафу парку Лена и стоящие там же его собственные кроссовки. Лен продолжал методично и аккуратно раскладывать их вещи по местам.

Барри сидел на кровати, наблюдая за ним. Разложив вещи, тот принялся расставлять книги на полке. Барри нравилось, как двигается Лен, его лицо, освещенное мерцающим огоньком свечи, ему нравились даже лежащие на ковре носки Лена.

— Эй, — тихо произнес Барри.

Лен поставил последнюю книгу и повернулся.

Улыбнувшись ему, Барри с удовлетворенным вздохом разлегся на кровати и провел ладонями по мягкому одеялу.

— Мне нравится это место, — протянул он, глядя в потолок.

— Мы вернулись в Централ Сити, — задумчиво сказал Лен, словно напоминая об этом самому себе.

— Да. — Барри закинул руки за голову, сцепляя пальцы. — Спасибо.

— Пожалуйста.

Лен медленно подошел к кровати. Барри подумал о том, что вряд ли Лен был готов ко второму раунду, но его многозначительный взгляд говорил об обратном.

— Мы отправимся на поиски Джо и моего отца и спасем всех, кого найдем. — Барри сел на кровати, и Лен, упираясь руками в матрас, наклонился над ним. Он закрыл глаза, когда Барри легонько провел пальцем по его носу и губам. _Лен любит меня_ , — подумал Барри.

Ему вдруг захотелось что-нибудь подарить Лену. Он кинул быстрый взгляд в угол, где лежал его костюм.

— Мы ведь все забрали из кемпера?

— М-м, — кивнул Лен.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты кое-что сделал для меня. — Барри почувствовал прилив волнения. — Очень важное.

Он провел большим пальцем по нижней губе Лена.

Открыв глаза, Лен посмотрел на него все с тем же многозначительным выражением.

— Надень свою парку… — медленно произнес Барри. — …и положи смазку и презервативы на тумбочку.

Ухмыльнувшись, Лен наклонился и коротко поцеловал его.

— Как пожелаешь***. — Размяв мышцы шеи, Лен подошел к коробкам.

— Ты смотрел «Принцессу-невесту»? — удивленно спросил Барри.

— А ты думал, я просто сидел весь день в своем злом холодном подземелье? Я смотрел фильмы. — Лен насмешливо закатил глаза.

— Ну… наверное, — смущенно пробормотал Барри.

Он снова бросил взгляд на свой костюм.

Циско никогда, никогда не узнает об этом.  
__________________  
*The Ship. Непереводимая игра слов. Лен имеет в виду «морское судно, корабль». Ship — так же слово, от которого произошло понятие «шипперить», т.е. создавать любовные отношения между какими-либо персонажами.  
** Starburst — игровые автоматы.  
*** Знаменитая фраза из сказки «Принцесса-невеста»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Со следующей 23-й главы фик будет переводить другой переводчик. Главы будут выкладываться здесь же, как только переводчик получит аккаунт.


	23. Глава 23. День второй. Централ Сити

**Резиденция Негодяев, 59-я улица, 481**

Барри долго рассматривал свое лицо в зеркале, потом аккуратно набрал воду в ладони, стараясь не пролить в раковину, и плеснул ее себе в лицо. Под левым глазом были видны пятна грязи, которые он тщательно стер, прежде чем взять полотенце из шкафа. Оно было покрыто пылью, но оказалось вполне чистым, когда Барри встряхнул его над ванной на флэш-скорости. Он вытер лицо, снова взглянул на отражение, а затем надел на голову капюшон.

Прошло много времени с тех пор, как он в последний раз видел себя в костюме.

Барри моргнул, глядя на себя сквозь красную маску. Костюм был… странным, да? Он развернулся, проводя ладонями по плечам и вдоль боков, пальцы касались ткани, но перчатки не позволяли что-либо чувствовать. Костюм _настолько_ плотно прилегал к телу, что даже не ощущался, он был практически частью его кожи и не казался неудобным, давящим или жмущим где-либо. И слава богу, если бы Барри пришлось бежать в джинсах на флэш-скорости, то он натер бы себе в самых нехороших местах.

Ему очень нравился костюм. Вероятно, Лену тоже…

Барри глубоко вздохнул и снова посмотрел на себя в зеркало, собираясь с силами, а потом в мгновение ока оказался у двери, открывая ее уже с нормальной скоростью и делая шаг вперед. Едва он вошел в комнату, Лен схватил его за руку и прижал к стене. По всей видимости, он ждал его прямо за дверью, что, если честно, было _смешно_.

Лен был в своей парке, привычных темных джинсах и ботинках. Криопушки, к счастью, не было, и Барри понял, что забыл попросить Лена оставить ее. Видимо, он помнил, что Барри настоял на том, чтобы не приносить оружие хотя бы в спальню.

Очки, прикрывающие глаза Лена, смотрелись глупо, поэтому Барри схватил их и стянул вниз, оставляя болтаться на его шее.

— _Флэш_ , — произнес Лен, свирепо смотря на Барри. Большим пальцем он провел по нижней части маски Флэша, постукивая по материалу, скрывающему его подбородок. Другой рукой Лен крепко сжимал его запястье, не причиняя сильной боли, но достаточно сильно, чтобы прижать его к стене. Барри легко мог освободиться, но не хотел.

Он не был уверен в своих действиях, но фантазии Лена явно были в полной мере воплощены Барри, надевшим костюм Флэша, и что бы дальше ни произошло, это точно будет прекрасно. По крайней мере, Барри на это надеялся. Но, учитывая то, как потемнели глаза Лена, и то, как он медленно нависал над ним, хищно щурясь и похотливо разглядывая, не было никаких сомнений, что Барри его не разочаровал. Это было приятное ощущение.

— _Холод_ , — сказал Барри, стараясь не засмеяться. Лен это заметил и самодовольно ухмыльнулся.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что пришел сюда только потому, что я слишком привлекателен, и ты не смог сопротивляться? — спросил Лен. Он по-прежнему говорил уверенным голосом Капитана Холода, но слегка разрушил образ, поцеловав Барри в щеку. Большим пальцем он провел по месту поцелуя и задумчиво посмотрел на Барри. — Или ты хочешь сразу перескочить к более реалистичному сценарию, где я сражаю тебя своим невероятным ин-тел-лек-том? — Лен смаковал последнее слово, произнося его медленно и наблюдая, как Барри демонстративно закатывает глаза.

— Если бы. У меня есть сверхсила, помнишь? К тому же я единственный из нас, кто окончил колледж, — напомнил ему Барри.

— Как ты холоден, — сказал Лен, совершенно не подавая вида, что он пошутил. Барри пришлось сдержать смех.

Он провел руками вдоль парки, ее плотная ткань немного раздражала. Барри нравилось тело Лена, особенно когда тот ходил обнаженным и, честно говоря, парка совершенно не подчеркивала его фигуру. Барри предполагал, что это была своего рода защита от низкой температуры криопушки, да и Лен привязался к парке, но все же.

Барри потянул молнию вниз, чтобы проникнуть к обтягивающей терморубашке Лена, но парка все еще оставалась на месте. Компромисс.

— Ну как, нравится? — Лен растягивал слова, поглядывая на губы Барри. Тот фыркнул.

— Ты был _во мне_ шесть часов назад, — напомнил ему Барри. Глаза Лена расширились.

— _Черт_ , — пробормотал он и прижал свои бедра к Барри, жарко поцеловав его.

Барри был плотно придавлен к стене и вцепился в парку, чтобы удержаться на месте. Затем Лен подхватил Барри под бедра и, подтянув его на руках вверх, прижал к стене, как недавно днем, и, _черт возьми_ , Барри почувствовал, как его тело сразу отреагировало на это движение.

Лен губами прошелся по скуле Барри, перемещаясь к его уху, которое было невероятно чувствительным, и нежно провел по нему кончиком языка. Барри сдержал стон, крепче обхватывая ногами талию Лена.

— Черт, ты очень сильный, ты в курсе? — хрипло сказал Барри, дыхание перехватывало, и он с трудом мог говорить.

— Вот так я тебя и победил, — пробормотал Лен, уткнувшись ему в шею.

— Я не соглашался с таким сценарием, — запротестовал Барри. Тогда Лен медленно отстранился от стены, все еще крепко удерживая Барри, осторожно донес его до кровати и бросил на матрас.

Воу, это было… приятно. То, как Лен держал его на руках, очень заводило Барри, потому что никто, кроме Снарта, никогда такого с ним не делал.

Лен возвышался над ним, дерзко глядя ему в глаза. Выглядел он при этом одновременно угрожающим и довольным.

— _Серьезно_ , Флэш, тебе стоит играть лучше. Как тебе удается казаться беспомощным перед таким преступником, как я? — поинтересовался Лен, касаясь коленей Барри.

— И снова — я не согласен быть проигравшим, — сказал Барри, в какой-то мере наслаждаясь оказанным ему вниманием. _Черт_. — Почему всегда, когда злодей ловит героя, то творит с ним всякие непристойности? Это ужасная банальщина.

— Серьезно? Так вот, чем вы со _Стрелой_ занимались? Вы делали это со всеми своими врагами? У вас есть тайна секс-версия Бойцовского Клуба, о которой я не в курсе? — ухмыляясь, спросил Лен, нарочито медленно раздвигая Барри ноги и вставая между ними.

— Отлично, теперь я представил то, что совсем не хотел бы представлять. — Барри поморщился.

Лен провел пальцем по символу молнии на груди Барри, затем скользнул ниже по красной ткани, обтянувшей пресс.

— Хм, приятно знать, что я особенный, — протянул он.

— Будто ты когда-нибудь сомневался в этом. Твое эго размером с алмазы, которые ты пытаешься украсть.

— _Успешно_ украсть, — поправил Лен.

— Не без моей помощи, — немедленно возразил Барри. Ему в голову пришла идея, которая точно должна доставить удовольствие им обоим. Он сел и уперся ладонями Лену в грудь, толкая его до тех пор, пока они оба не встали на ноги.

— Если мы собираемся работать вместе, — медленно произнес Барри, — то мне нужно убедиться, что ты не вооружен. Хочу быть уверен, что ты не обманешь меня.

Лен ухмыльнулся и широко раскинул руки.

— Если тебе действительно нужна моя помощь, — проговорил Лен, не давая Барри вставить ни слова, — ты знаешь, что у меня есть требования. Моя работа далеко не… — он перевел взгляд на губы Барри, а потом снова заглянул ему в глаза, — _дешевая_.

Барри погладил руки Лена, но выразительные мускулы почти не прощупывались через жесткую ткань парки, что слегка разочаровывало. Они стояли очень близко, и Барри проскользнул руками под парку, провел по телу мужчины, медленно исследуя пальцами каждую мышцу. Потом он добрался до задницы Лена и сжал ее, прежде чем упасть на колени перед ним.

— Сам виноват, что влюбился в копа, — пробормотал Лен себе под нос.

— Ты и твоя сестра в курсе, кто такие судмедэксперты? — сказал Барри, на секунду отвлекшись от дела, но тут же продолжил исследовать ноги Лена. Выпуклость в штанах Лена была прямо на уровне глаз, поэтому Барри смело накрыл ее рукой.

— Ты проделывал это со всеми преступниками? — спросил Лен, слегка наклонившись.

— Выглядит, будто ты что-то прячешь, — ухмыльнулся Барри, прижимая одну руку чуть выше паха Лена, а другой держа выпуклость между его ног. — Выглядит так, будто здесь что-то… _большое_. — Двумя пальцами он потянул собачку молнии.

— Ты умеешь льстить, не так ли? — хмыкнул Лен, опуская руки, но не двигаясь.

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь, — сказал Барри, едва сдерживая смех. Он прокашлялся, чтобы успокоиться, и неожиданно провел рукой по выпуклости в штанах Лена чуть сильнее. — Уверен, что у тебя нет никакого оружия? Может, одна из криобатарей застряла здесь?

Барри хотел... нет, он _мог_ почувствовать, как его ладонь почти вплотную прикасается к члену сквозь штаны, медленно поглаживая. Но внезапно в голове всплыла банальная и древняя шутка, и Барри не смог сдержаться:

— Это оружие у тебя в штанах, или ты просто рад меня видеть?

Бедра Лена резко подались вперед, но сам он остался на месте.

— А у меня будет возможность проверить _тебя_ на наличие оружия?

— Нет, — немедленно ответил ему Барри. А затем, пожав плечами, он убрал руки от паха Лена и выпрямился. Теперь их лица были в дюйме друг от друга, и Барри усмехнулся:

— Итак, _что_ я могу предложить тебе в качестве платы за твою помощь?

Лен сделал шаг вперед, подталкивая Барри к кровати до тех пор, пока тот не уперся коленями в матрас.

— Давай остановимся на семидесяти пяти тысячах, — сказал он.

Барри ждал, что Лен попросит минет, в этом и был весь смысл этого стояния на коленях, и, боже, Барри невероятно хотел увидеть его… Взгляд Барри упал на пах Лена, и воображение внезапно поразило его образом великолепного обнаженного члена... И Лена, одетого в парку, поглаживающего себя с тем шальным взглядом, которым он смотрел на Барри. _Вау. Блин. Охрененно. Черт._

— Ты еще жив, спидстер? — спросил Лен.

— Ага. — Барри вернулся к реальности. — Жив.

Сама идея, что он _может_ … если только попросит, то может увидеть это в реальности, ведь Лен, наверное, сделает все, что он пожелает… _проклятье_.

Бесстрастный преступник _любил_ Барри. Это было… невероятно? Определенно.

— Есть еще способы расплатиться со мной, — добавил Лен. Его дыхание обжигало кожу шеи Барри, пока руки невесомо касались костюма, прослеживая швы подушечками пальцев.

— С чего ты решил, что я соглашусь? Назови мне хоть одну причину не… — Барри выдержал паузу перед угрозой, — закинуть тебя на флэш-скорости в толпу зомби и оставить там?

Лен внимательно посмотрел на Барри и спустился руками к своим штанам, чтобы вытащить ремень. Мягкое скольжение материалов друг о друга вызвало у Барри волну мурашек, прокатившуюся по спине.

— Тебе нужен мой опыт, малыш, — сказал Лен.

— Малыш? — с досадой спросил Барри и нахмурился. — Серьезно?

— Тебе это не нравится? — усмехнулся Лен, самодовольно наклоняясь к Барри. — Ты пришел сюда, чтобы попросить моей помощи в осуществлении своего непродуманного плана? Думаю, ты пытаешься прыгнуть выше головы. Ты глубоко увяз в этом, Скарлет. — Голос Лена звучал предостерегающе. Он вплотную приблизился к Барри, и тому больше некуда было отступать, только если сесть на кровать. — Связаться с таким хладнокровным преступником, как я, что о тебе подумают другие герои?

Барри медленно опустился на кровать, раздвинув ноги так, чтобы Лен встал между ними.

— Я нуждаюсь в твоей помощи, Капитан Холод, — сказал Барри, пытаясь произнести это соблазнительно, но вышло язвительно и неловко. Он пожал плечами, не пытаясь скрыть усмешку. — Я сделаю _все_ , чтобы спасти людей в Централ Сити.

— О, — ответил Лен, крепко схватив руками бедра Барри, — целый город в опасности? Неплохая ставка.

— Спасибо. Полагаю, мы должны заключить эту очень важную сделку.

— Ты так _отчаянно_ нуждаешься в моей помощи, не так ли? — Лен снова вошел в образ. Его рука сжала бедро Барри и двинулась к его заднице. Барри не смог сдержаться и прошептал с придыханием, широко улыбаясь:

— Но это мой первый раз.

Лен так сильно рассмеялся, что разжал руки и уронил голову на грудь Барри, его плечи вздрагивали от смеха.

— Ох, серьезно? — все еще посмеиваясь, пробормотал он.

— Да, определенно, — кивнул Барри, изо всех сил стараясь не расхохотаться. — Это все так… непривычно, понимаешь? Совершенно новый опыт для меня. Ты должен просветить меня в этой области, ну, в смысле, мне вообще нравится анал? Наверное, нет. Необходимо использовать хотя бы три разных позы, прежде чем я смогу сделать какой-нибудь достоверный вывод ради научного эксперимента.

— Ради научного эксперимента? — Лен словно не верил своим ушам. Он поднял взгляд, все еще смеясь.

— Просто, чтобы тщательно все исследовать, Капитан Холод, — уверенно кивнул Барри.

— Я полагаю, трахнуть тебя будет приемлемой платой за мои услуги, — решил Лен, снова хватая Барри за задницу и укладывая на кровать. Затем он забрался на него сверху, прижимая к матрацу своим весом и опираясь на локти по обе стороны от его живота, и посмотрел прямо ему в глаза.

Барри поерзал и вытащил ремень из костюма, чтобы Лен мог с легкостью сдернуть с него штаны, если б захотел.

— Только не говори другим злодеям, иначе это будет неловко, — сказал ему Барри.

— Теперь я представил то, что совсем не хотел бы, — повторил Лен слова Барри.

Барри пожал плечами и обнял Лена за талию, слегка придерживая и смотря в глаза.

— Лучше поторопись. Я известен отнюдь не за медлительность.

— Хм. — Лен опустил взгляд и снова провел пальцами по символу молнии на костюме Барри. — Ты очень требователен в постели, ты в курсе?

— Разве ты не сделаешь _все_ , что я попрошу? — напомнил ему Барри. — Разве не ты ранее говорил о том, что я могу попросить _все что угодно_?

— Я собираюсь отсосать тебе, а потом я сниму эти штаны, и ты подготовишь себя своими чертовыми суперспособностями, пока я наблюдаю. Я буду трахать тебя минут пятнадцать, а затем мы поменяемся, и ты будешь скакать на мне, — проговорил Лен, внимательно наблюдая за выражением лица Барри.

Его глаза расширились, а во рту пересохло.

— О. Хорошо. — Его голос слегка дрожал.

— Отлично. — Лен опустил взгляд на штаны Барри. — Так что я просто…

— Да, просто сними их.

Лен стянул костюм достаточно, чтобы выпуклость в трусах Барри предстала перед ним. Он лизнул губы Барри, и тот не смог сдержать дрожь. Лен сполз вниз, и Барри не успел понять, как он сдернул с него трусы и вобрал в рот член, сразу же начиная так жестко сосать его, что Барри громко выдохнул и сжал руками одеяло.

— Ч-черт, — пробормотал он. Рот Лена был таким горячим и тесным, а его язык мягко скользил по стволу Барри. Лен медленно поднимал и опускал голову, продолжая отсасывать, и Барри слегка выгнулся, вскидывая бедра вверх. А затем рот исчез, и Барри издал вздох облегчения, но Лен тут же продолжил, проведя языком по стволу, а потом снова заглотил его.

Барри боролся с собой, пытаясь сдерживать движения бедер, с силой вжимаясь в матрас и тяжело дыша, содрогаясь с каждым вздохом. Лен быстро двигал головой между его ног, принимая его член, языком описывая круги по головке, затем скользя вверх и обратно.

— Л… Холод, — пробормотал Барри, закрыв глаза, потому что от вида Лена, заглатывающего его член, он мог взорваться прямо сейчас. И он точно кончил бы, если бы не разрядился ранее днем.

Боже. Теперь у них есть собственная _комната_. Как часто они могут этим заниматься? Они могли устроить долбаный секс-марафон, если бы захотели. Черт, это было бы изумительно и…

Лен стал двигать головой быстрее, позволяя Барри трахать себя в рот, и Барри теперь совсем не мог сдерживать движения. Он дернулся вверх, упираясь прямо в глотку Лена, и тот сразу же остановился.

Барри застонал от внезапно холодного воздуха. Лен крепко взял его бедра и прижал к матрасу. Он посмотрел вверх, ловя взгляд приоткрывшего рот и тяжело дышащего Барри.

— Блядь. Ты хочешь… сейчас? — выдохнул Барри.

Лен подтянулся вверх, вытирая губы, и подполз к прикроватному столику, чтобы схватить смазку и презервативы. Он бросил тюбик рядом с Барри, а сам разорвал упаковку презерватива. Пока он вытаскивал свой член, Барри, сжимая в руке смазку, наблюдал за ним. Черт, он был уже твердым даже без прикосновений.

Глазами он исследовал Лена, ему нравился знакомый вид его набухшего члена, покрасневший конец, его длинный и толстый, немного изогнутый ствол, он просто _обожал_ его.

— Тебе ничего не нужно сделать? — спросил Лен и указал на смазку, раскатывая презерватив по члену.

Точно. Флэш-скорость. Барри полностью снял штаны, всего за секунду скинул сапоги и почувствовал себя странно, будучи наполовину раздетым, но маска была частью игры, так что верх костюма он не стал снимать. Он выдавил смазку на пальцы и перешел на флэш-скорость, вводя пальцы внутрь себя и быстро двигая ими. Едва ли в этом была необходимость: внутри все еще было скользким от смазки с прошлого раза и это было… странно. Тем не менее через мгновение он уже был готов.

За секунду до того как он собирался вернуться к нормальной скорости, Барри краем глаза заметил медленное движение руки Лена, крепко держащего себя. Продолжая двигаться на скорости, Барри выдавил еще смазки в руку и провел ею по члену стоящего перед ним Лена. Он схватил Лена за плечи, укладывая его на себя, а сам распластался на кровати, положив под голову подушку. Затем Барри направил его член в себя, обхватив ногами его бедра, и со вздохом насадился сразу до конца.

В этот момент он почувствовал, что замедляется, а звуки и свет возвращаются к обычному, медленному и нормальному темпу.

— Блядь, — выдохнул Лен, широко раскрывая глаза и удивленно глядя на Барри. Глубоко, похотливо, желанно. Казалось, Лену чертовски хорошо. Словно ему не хватало Барри и теперь он снова вернулся. Барри приподнял бедра, чувствуя, что в маске дышать довольно тяжело.

— Барри, блин. — Лен крепко сжал его бицепсы и опустил голову, будто сдерживая себя.

Барри подался бедрами вверх, чтобы найти правильный угол.

— Черт, Лен, — пробормотал он, насаживаясь глубже, а потом поднял руки и сбросил маску, чувствуя, как дышать становится легче.

Спустя мгновение Лен тоже начал двигаться. Он схватил бедра Барри и под жестким углом начал вдалбливаться в него. Коленями он вжимался в матрас, поднимая Барри, чтобы легче проникнуть в него и… о, черт, они забыли снять ботинки Лена, а они лежали на новой кровати, но…

Лен жестко вбивался в его задницу, попадая прямо по простате, хлопками входя в Барри, словно одержимый, и это было восхитительно. Барри стонал, резко выдыхая и напрягаясь всем телом. Лен немного замедлился, чтобы начать двигаться в постоянном ритме. Он скользил внутрь и обратно, крепко удерживая бедра Барри напротив своих.

Барри освободил руки, хватаясь кончиками пальцев за парку и выгибаясь под движениями Лена, желая, чтобы он не останавливался. Он не был уверен, что нужно делать, а просто пытался попасть в ритм Лена.

— Ты стал лучше… контролировать свою скорость, когда мы этим занимаемся, — заметил Лен, его голос прерывался выдохом с каждым движением тела. — Ты должен… блядь, я скучал по этому.

Лен снова вошел в него, и Барри схватил его за талию, притянув к себе, и, сосредоточившись на секунду, начал вибрировать. Его бедра двигались вместе с Леном внутри него и черт возьми, черт возьми… это было невероятно. Лен вжался в кожу Барри, он полностью был в нем, и Барри мог почувствовать каждый дюйм его члена, надавливающего на простату, задевающего ее снова и снова, пока Барри вибрировал. Все тело Барри было охвачено быстрым движением и вспышками скорости.

— Блядь! — Лен крепко схватил его, но его руки уже не могли удержать Барри, и Лену пришлось сжать ладонями матрас. Он закрыл глаза, продолжая толкаться внутрь.

— _Давай_ же, Лен, — пробормотал Барри, двигая дрожащими бедрами, и застонал, чувствуя член в себе, словно чертов громоотвод внутри. — Давай, трахни меня сильнее, блядь, Лен!

Не пришлось долго ждать, чтобы Лен исполнил просьбу. В мгновение его полные вожделения глаза сфокусировались на Барри, руками Лен схватил его за бедра, там, где тело не вибрировало и его можно было удержать. Он толкнулся вперед сильнее, глубже, и Барри застонал еще громче. Этот звук, казалось, сделал его более чувствительным, Лен вышел из него, заставив Барри выдохнуть, а затем снова резко вошел и продолжил в таком темпе.

Барри вибрировал, они оба дышали тяжело и прерывисто, Лен трахал Барри настолько ритмично, насколько мог, быстро двигаясь внутрь и обратно, заставляя Барри ощущать его член, словно какую-то гребаную игрушку, касающуюся его простаты. Ощущения были настолько сильными, что Барри почувствовал скорое приближение оргазма.

— Лен, я… — Лен вошел в него снова, Барри не смог закончить, слова застряли у него в горле.

— Знаю, я тоже, — выдохнул Лен низким и болезненно хриплым голосом. Он встал поудобнее, подтянул бедра Барри вверх и вошел под более жестким углом. Он удерживал стойкий непрерывный ритм, заставляя Барри содрогаться и задыхаться с каждым движением.

Барри схватил собственный член, не замечая, что он дрожит вместе с остальным телом, и начал двигать рукой, чувствуя себя чертовой машиной. _Боже_ , интересно, что чувствовал при этом Лен. Барри был человеком, живым, узким, теплым, двигающимся, но вибрация делала его похожим на чертову игрушку из секс-шопа и…

Судя по тому, как Лен задыхался, глубоко вбиваясь в него, по тому, как дрожали его руки под паркой и как его шея покрылась потом, ему это нравилось. Нравилось трахать Барри до безумия, и, черт, это было охуенно. Это было чертовски охуенно. Лен не останавливался ни на минуту, а Барри находился на грани оргазма слишком долго.

Пальцы на его ногах поджались, а руки схватили ткань парки, почти разрывая ее.

— Ленни, черт, — пробормотал себе под нос Барри, голос прерывался вздохом с каждым толчком внутри. — Ты такой охрененный… я не могу дышать… ты… блин, я просто… Ленни, я люблю тебя… господи, боже, Ленни… люблю это… блядь.

А затем Лен стал двигаться так быстро, словно это он был чертовым спидстером, а не Барри. Лен яростно двигался внутрь и наружу, уставившись на него потемневшими глазами, и Барри громко застонал, неспособный дышать, думать или чувствовать что-либо, кроме непрерывного потока невероятного удовольствия. Он грубо дергал рукой свой член, дрожа от неконтролируемых вспышек вибрации, рука слишком тряслась, чтобы сделать что-то еще. Лен в очередной раз двинулся, касаясь простаты, и у Барри снова перехватило дыхание… Он кончил.

Он ничего не произнес, выдохи и стоны застряли в горле, но все тело напряглось и дрожало несколько секунд, пока все вокруг не начало приобретать смысл. Одна за другой на Барри накатывали волны ощущения Лена внутри себя, он практически стал частью тела Барри, это было почти невыносимо, а Лен продолжал двигаться в нем, пока оргазм накатывал на Барри, сводя его с ума.

Он устал и выдохся, его дыхание стало тяжелым и глубоким. Лен вздрагивал, покрывая поцелуями грудь Барри, закрытую костюмом, продолжая резко толкаться в него, и это было слишком, слишком чувствительно. Барри тяжело застонал, схватив Лена за шею, и тот грубо вонзился в него с силой, прямо в его натертую простату, и это было, мать его, потрясающе.

Лен рухнул на Барри теплой горой мышц, не в состоянии двигаться, все еще находясь внутри. Барри обнял его за плечи; глубокая усталость и чувство удовлетворения приятной дрожью ползли по его телу. Он был уверен, они сейчас оба липкие, всклокоченные, а ведь они даже не отыграли весь сценарий, который предлагал Лен.

Барри мягко поцеловал Лена в макушку и осторожно подтолкнул в бок. Лен выскользнул из него, и Барри зашипел: его тело было почти болезненно чувствительным. Лен заворчал, позволяя сдвинуть себя, но не возражал.

Парка послужила подобием одеяла, Лен накинул на них большой теплый капюшон, и Барри крепко сжал его, устроившись весьма уютно. В комнате стало слишком жарко, огонь, который Мик развел внизу, обогревал весь дом. Все внутри проветрили комнатным смерчем Марка Мардона и, черт возьми, у них был _свой дом_. Место, наполненное безделушками. Место, которое нужно защищать. У них были кровать и личное пространство, и это казалось таким непривычным и удивительным, что Барри чувствовал себя… богатым. Он снова поцеловал Лена в макушку.

Лен перекатился на спину и осоловело огляделся, поднимаясь с кровати и стягивая презерватив. Шаркая ногами и слегка пошатываясь, он прошел в ванную, а Барри усмехнулся, наблюдая за ним. Лен обтерся полотенцем, которое Барри оставил на раковине, убрал член обратно в трусы и разделся, бросая на пол ботинки, носки и штаны. Затем полотенцем вытер рубашку и парку.

 _О_ , — подумал Барри, осознав, что кончил на парку и… мда, теперь ему будут лезть в голову навязчивые мысли в следующий раз, когда он снова увидит Лена в его привычном облачении.

— Мне _холодно_ , Холод, — позвал Барри хриплым голосом, натянув на себя одеяло. Он стянул с головы маску Флэша и бросил ее в угол комнаты.

Лен медленно прошел к кровати, смотря на Барри с долей серьезности в глазах, но с неподдельной ухмылкой на лице.

— Ну привет… Флэш, — устало произнес Лен, и наклонился вперед, чтобы мягко поцеловать Барри в губы.

— М-м… — Барри усмехнулся. Он поднял край одеяла, позволяя Лену лечь рядом, и положил свою голову ему на грудь. Лен обнял его за плечо.

— Нам принадлежит все время мира, Лен, и мне интересно, сколько я буду восстанавливаться после использования своих новых способностей. Ты обещал, что я тебя сегодня оседлаю. Ты за? — Барри ухмыльнулся, целуя Лена в грудь.

— Еще бы… — медленно произнес Лен, смотря в потолок. — Меня _определенно_ обвинят в совращении малолетних.

Барри ударил его подушкой по голове.

***

Барри и Лен переплелись в уже знакомой позе: голова Барри покоилась на бицепсе Лена, другая рука мужчины лежала на бедре Барри, а горячее дыхание обжигало ему шею. Услышав стук в дверь, Барри нахмурился и натянул одеяло выше на плечи.

Лен провел носом по макушке Барри, когда тот повернул голову, чтобы сказать громким, полным изнеможения голосом:

— Да?

Стук в дверь прекратился.

— Это я, — донесся из-за двери грубый голос Мика.

— Ну, входи, — пригласил его Лен, садясь на кровати и со вздохом отодвигаясь от Барри.

— Кто там? — спросил Барри, сонно моргая. Он подтянул одеяло плотнее к подбородку, когда Мик открыл дверь и вошел в комнату. На нем были надеты толстые спортивные штаны, ярко-оранжевые носки и слишком узкая желтая футболка с надписью «Cancun», которая, наверное, осталась от прошлого жильца комнаты.

— Эм… привет, — поздоровался Барри, подтягивая ноги к себе и оборачиваясь одеялом, потому что под ним он был совершенно _голым_.

Лену будто не было до этого никакого дела, как и Мику. Лен как ни в чем не бывало сел поближе к другу, накрыв одеялом колени и свое достоинство.

— Что случилось?

Барри залился краской и нахмурился, потирая виски и устраивая подбородок на коленях.

— О, друзья Флэша заявились, принесли завтрак. Что-то вроде акта мира. Хартли не спал и пустил их внутрь. Они сейчас на диване в комнате Лизы, — сказал Мик.

— Лиза тоже не спала? — спросил Лен, потирая глаза. Он поморгал, выскользнул из кровати и, словно в этом не было ничего особенного, абсолютно обнаженный прошел к коробкам и вытащил пару трусов и штанов.

— Ага, — пожал плечами Мик, не обращая на него внимание, — Она была в сарае на заднем дворе, видимо, прибивала острые железные куски от сломанного ограждения поверх стен дома, до шести утра, наверное.

Барри был уверен, что просто не может покраснеть еще сильнее, и уставился на Лена. На его плечах и бедрах красовались гребаные засосы, царапины и синяки размером с палец, и Мик их точно видел. _Боже_.

Лен слегка подпрыгнул, натягивая джинсы и застегивая их.

— Ты разбудил остальных?

— Нет, Шона и Марк уже проснулись. Я вошел к ним в комнату, услышав стоны, и меня чуть не ударило молнией, — сказал Мик и скользнул глазами к груди Лена, с интересом разглядывая следы на ней. Барри пришлось сдержаться, чтобы на флэш-скорости не выставить пиромана за дверь. — Тяжелая ночка?

— Ага, — небрежно ответил Лен. Он вытянул руку, и Мик с ухмылкой дал ему пять.

— _Серьезно_? — огрызнулся Барри, пытаясь взглядом испепелить Мика.

— Это традиция, — ответил Лен, натягивая темно-синюю футболку. — Увидимся внизу, Мик.

Тот кивнул и уже собрался уходить, но вдруг остановился в дверях и посмотрел на Барри таким взглядом, что тот сорвался вперед на скорости (слишком быстро, чтобы Мик заметил его наготу) и захлопнул дверь прямо у него перед носом.

— А ты вспыльчивый, — усмехнулся Лен, натягивая носки.

— Серьезно? — раздраженно повторил Барри. Он понял, что замерз, когда мурашки пробежали по его спине, и молниеносно набросил на себя одежду на день: черные леггинсы, шорты и красную беговую куртку, которую теперь он мог назвать самой любимой вещью.

— Вы с Миком всегда это делаете? — спросил он, вернувшись к нормальной скорости, и подошел к Лену, чтобы достать кроссовки из шкафа.

— С недавнего времени, — сказал Лен, зашнуровывая ботинки. Барри нахмурился.

— _Насколько_ недавно?

— Последний месяц, — беззаботно ответил Лен. Барри растерянно моргнул.

— Каждый раз, когда мы… каждый раз?!

— Ты очень милый, когда злишься, — усмехнулся Лен. Он встал, полностью одевшись, и зевнул, но что-то хрустнуло в его спине, заставляя его внезапно скорчиться, крепко схватившись за бок. — Черт, ты меня совсем вымотал.

Барри не смотрел на Лена, сосредоточившись на шнуровке кроссовок.

— Мы должны это повторить, — пробормотал он.

Лен уже шел в ванную, но Барри услышал, что он остановился.

— В костюмах?

— Да, — сказал Барри, обращаясь кроссовкам.

— Как тебе будет угодно, Скарлет, — сказал Лен, снова направляясь в ванную. — Мне даже может понравиться чувствовать эту боль каждое утро.

Барри хотел в него чем-нибудь кинуть, но решил просто проскочить мимо него на флэш-скорости и попасть в ванную первым.

***

— Доброе утро, — поприветствовал всех Барри, спустившись по лестнице. Сидевшая рядом с Эдди Айрис подскочила и обняла его. Барри рассмеялся, чувствуя себя в еще более отличном расположении духа, задержал на секунду объятие и отпустил ее.

— Привет… — сказал он, обводя взглядом комнату. — Народ.

Кейтлин и Циско сидели друг напротив друга, Циско держал коробку, наполненную бутылками с водой и апельсиновым соком, а Кейтлин сжимала в руках пластиковый контейнер с чем-то похожим на булочки и кексы.

— Привет! — произнесла Кейтлин с облегчением. Эдди и Айрис разместились на огромном диване и парень-итальянец тоже был с ними. Напротив устроился Хартли с Антуанеттой на плече, посередине, скрестив ноги, сидел нахмурившийся Мик Рори, а Лиза развалилась на краю дивана, держа в руках апельсиновый сок и пустую бутылку из-под воды на коленях.

Айрис села на место, и Лен, зевая, медленно подошел к ним, усаживаясь на излюбленное место, прямо перед носом у Кейтлин и Циско. Барри заглянул в коробку с апельсиновым соком и едой и сразу почувствовал, что голоден.

— Эмм… можно? — спросил он, заметив, что только Лиза и Айрис держали в руках еду.

— Ага. — Кейтлин нервно вздрогнула и положила коробку на кофейный столик. Циско, нахмурившись, сделал то же самое. Барри почувствовал себя неловко оттого, что единственный собирается есть, но затем Хартли тоже потянулся за едой, и Барри расслабился. Он схватил две упаковки апельсинового сока и три булочки (кексы напоминали ему о женщине-каннибале, но он решил не думать об этом) и прошел к месту рядом с Леном.

Лен попытался выхватить у него сок, но Барри успел отдернуть руку.

— Сам себе возьми, — совершенно серьезно сказал он. Но, несмотря на это, Лен все-таки украл у него одну из булочек, так что Барри пришлось сдаться и отдать ему и сок.

— Передай мне один кекс, — грубо приказал Хартли Мик.

Хартли закатил глаза и, преувеличенно вздохнув, показывая, насколько сложно для него тянуться за кексом, передал его Мику.

— Приятно снова видеть вас двоих, — сказал Хартли Кейтлин и Циско. Он отломил кусок от своего кекса и поднес к плечу, чтобы накормить Антуанетту.

— Милая _крыса_ , — заметил Циско, раздраженный сопением, исходящим от плеча Хартли.

— Ее зовут Антуанетта, — сообщил ему Барри, и Хартли сердито уставился на него. — Что?

Хартли молча нахмурился и сел обратно на место, сделав большой глоток, при этом недовольно зыркая на остальных.

— Итак, — сказал Эдди, хлопнув ладонями о колени и подавшись вперед. — Придет еще кто-нибудь?

— Нет, — спокойно ответила Лиза, ее голос слегка срывался, вероятно, она рано встала, чтобы укрепить их ограждение. Или же она вообще не спала, подумал Барри, глядя на мешки под ее глазами. — Шона и Марк заняты другим.

— О, они вместе? — спросила Айрис с легкой улыбкой.

— Ага, — ответил ей Хартли, несмотря на то, что следил за Антуанеттой на своем плече. — Примерно через неделю после того, как это все началось. Мы вместе сбежали из вашей ужасной тюрьмы, направляясь на юг, но погода застала нас врасплох, когда Марк начал терять контроль.

Кейтлин и Циско выглядели виноватыми, и Барри разделял это чувство.

Эдди преувеличенно громко откашлялся.

— Я забыл представить вас, — сказал он Барри и указал на итальянца. — Это Джеймс Джесси, Джесси, это наш друг Барри Аллен, известный как Флэш.

— Хм, — произнес Джеймс, не выглядя заинтересованным.

— О… — Барри колебался, но понял, что было бы любезно представить остальных членов группы. — Это мой парень Лен, — сказал он, заметив, как Джеймс закатил глаза. — Его сестра Лиза и наши друзья Мик и Хартли.

— Приятно познакомиться с вами, — произнес итальянец. — Я слышал ранее о Леонарде и Лизе Снарт. Мы крутились в одних кругах.

— Неужели? — спросил Лен, притворяясь равнодушным.

— Ага, — громко произнес Джеймс Джесси, глядя на группу с подозрением. Он выглядел так, будто хотел сказать что-то, но лишь скорчил гримасу. Хартли, казалось, с одобрением рассматривал яркую, цветастую, чудовищно не сочетающуюся одежду. Но сам итальянец выглядел довольно привлекательно. Барри тоже это заметил. Его вызывающая одежда могла быть намеком на его нетрадиционную ориентацию, хотя то, как мужчина отреагировал на отношения Барри и Лена, выглядело так, словно Джеймса такие вещи совсем не интересовали.

— Итак… Айрис считает, — медленно начал Эдди, посмотрев на Барри, а затем на Лена, — что мы были не совсем правы. Я хочу принести извинения.

— Принято, — безразлично протянул Лен.

Эдди улыбнулся той широкой и яркой улыбкой, которую Барри привык видеть на его лице.

— Думаю, нам нужно будет позже обсудить то, как мы собираемся проникнуть в тюрьму. — Барри решил перескочить на другую тему.

Айрис покачала головой.

— Позже, — мягко сказала она. Барри нахмурился. Он предположил, что Айрис ждет возвращения Джо, но затем она продолжила. — Ты только вернулся к нам, и я хотела бы немного оттянуть момент, когда мы снова окажемся в опасности.

Барри понимающе кивнул. Он опустил взгляд на свои руки и нахмурился, потому что еда закончилась. Он тревожно сглотнул.

— Итак, я думаю…

— Барри упоминал, что в городе еще живут другие люди, это так? — спросил Лен.

— Да, — кивнул Эдди.

— Сколько? — спросила Лиза, наклонившись вперед.

— Немного. Есть одна семья с больной девочкой, которую они не могут перевезти. Ей сейчас лучше, и до сих пор они хорошо держались и были весьма дружелюбны с нами. На Хай Лайн есть группа… вечно накуренных студентов, — сообщил Эдди. — Они надоедливы, но не опасны. Больше мы ни с кем не пересекались.

— Ты говорила, что Ронни появлялся? — спросил Барри у Кейтлин.

Она глубоко вздохнула, снова разглаживая складки на рубашке.

— Да, последний раз был две недели назад. Он мог бы быть нашим способом связи с Хэлом Джорданом, если… знаешь, если ты захочешь.

— Эй, слушайте, — громко напомнила Айрис, размахивая руками. — Почему бы нам не поговорить о… чем-нибудь, помимо вещей, из-за которых мы можем умереть или оказаться в опасности? — она посмотрела на Барри с мольбой во взгляде.

Повисшая после этой реплики тишина была довольно неловкой, потому что Барри ломал голову, пытаясь придумать тему, не связанную с зомби или поисками Джо и Генри, но это оказалось сложнее, чем он думал. Постоянное выживание было основной частью их существования, и нормальная беседа была… странной. Он совершенно не мог придумать, что сказать.

— Ты сам это приготовил, Циско? — неожиданно спросила Лиза, указывая на последний кусочек своего кекса. Циско смущенно посмотрел на нее.

— Э… мы с Айрис приготовили, — ответил он.

— О, — сказала Лиза, кладя последний кусочек себе в рот, — это очень вкусно, — медленно добавила она низким и соблазнительным голосом, держа кусочек кекса на языке.

— Мик может сделать блинчики, — предложил Барри. — Может, завтра мы могли бы приготовить для вас завтрак? — он посмотрел на Мика, и тот согласно кивнул.

— Ты умеешь готовить? — удивленно спросил Эдди.

— Мне нравится поджаривать вещи на огне, — проворчал Мик.

— Нам нужно иногда готовить вместе, — живо согласилась Айрис, поглядывая на высокого мускулистого преступника с лицом, исполосованным шрамами. Эдди уставился на нее широко открытыми глазами, явно недовольный ее откровенной дружелюбностью, но не сказал ничего против. Айрис обнадеживающе положила руку на колено Эдди.

Мик Рори пожал плечами в ответ на предложение:

— Хорошо.

— Знаете, у Марка есть музыкальный проигрыватель, — предложил Барри. — Мы могли бы устроить что-то вроде… музыкального вечера?

Хартли рассмеялся:

— Типа _танцев_?

— Звучит неплохо. — Кейтлин, усмехнувшись, посмотрела на Циско, который с недоверием косился на Лизу.

Лиза подмигнула ему и сказала:

— Замечательная идея. Поэтому после завтрака мы все должны пойти и поискать что-нибудь для вечеринки. Разобьемся на _пары_. — Она провела большим пальцем по губам, чтобы смахнуть несуществующую крошку.

Барри был слегка ошеломлен ее талантом соблазнительницы.

— Это будет неплохой способ узнать друг друга поближе, — сказал Эдди, глядя на Айрис. — В последнее время у нас было не так уж много… счастливых дней. С тех пор как Джо…

Айрис не дала ему закончить.

— Мне нравится эта идея, — заявила она. — Мы можем найти какую-нибудь музыку у ребят с Хай Лайн, какие-нибудь ароматические свечки и прочее. Устроим небольшую вечеринку для нашей новой компании, чтобы узнать друг друга получше. Думаю, Эдди, я, Барри и Леонард пойдем за музыкой, а остальные могут разделиться: кто-то найдет еду, а кто-то алкоголь.

— Алкоголь, — решил Мик, поднимая руку, словно они голосовали за то, чем займутся.

— Алкоголь и музыка, — сказал Хартли, сверкая глазами в сторону Джеймса Джесси, что заметил только Барри. — Кажется опасным сочетанием, но я в игре.

— Тогда все решено, — закончила Айрис. — Мы подождем, прежде чем выйти… — Не закончив предложение, она замолчала, а затем добавила. — Мы сможем получше узнать друг друга.

Барри подумал, что это верный путь к катастрофе, но, не решаясь возразить, он просто на суперскорости стащил еще несколько булочек и упал обратно на диван рядом с Леном, положив голову ему на плечо. _Все будет в порядке_ , — подумал он, пытаясь сдержать зевок. Возможно, ему стоит поговорить с Хартли. И предупредить Циско о том, насколько опасна может быть Лиза, но Барри надеялся, что тот его не послушает.

И все же, мысль о том, чтобы устроить «приятный» перерыв, пока Джо и Генри были неизвестно где, и Барри даже не знал, что с ними происходит, заставляла его чувствовать себя некомфортно, и Барри не был уверен, как долго он еще сможет просто сидеть здесь, пока его отцу угрожает опасность.


	24. Глава 24. Рейдеры. Часть 1

Айрис и Эдди уверенным шагом шли по улице, и в конце концов Барри немного расслабился и перестал нервно оглядываться по сторонам на перекрестках, готовясь в любой момент выхватить нож.

Они миновали двадцать кварталов, практически дойдя до центра города; оставалось совсем немного. Эдди шел впереди, держа руку на ружье, за ним следовала Айрис, а Барри и Лен замыкали группу.

Большую часть пути Айрис и Барри обсуждали боулинг, и это вполне соответствовало понятию «разговора о нормальных вещах».

— А помнишь… — начала Айрис после истории о том, как Джо испортил идеальную игру одним ударом, — мы как-то устроили двойное свидание? Это было забавно.

— Со мной и Линдой? — уточнил Барри. Лен кашлянул в кулак, и Барри улыбнулся ему. — Ты же понимаешь, что я встречался с другими людьми до тебя, правда?

Лен пожал плечами.

— Хорошо бы найти боулинг. — Айрис заботливо взглянула на Эдди. — Вы с Пикабу ставили бы кегли, и никакого электричества не нужно. Было бы весело.

Барри нахмурился. Ему не слишком нравилась идея, но когда он заметил усталые круги у Айрис под глазами, и то, как ее рука неуверенно сжимает топор, он не смог заставить себя возразить ей. Ведь после всего произошедшего каждый из них имел право на то, чтобы хоть изредка не замечать окружающую их реальность.

За прошедший месяц отношения Барри и Лена развивались невероятно быстро, как и отношения Шоны и Марка. Они цеплялись друг за друга как за единственный луч света во тьме. А Барри действительно ненавидел темноту. Все они нашли свой способ абстрагироваться или игнорировать тот факт, что… мир был разрушен. Все планы, которые они строили еще четыре месяца назад, никогда уже не сбудутся, и каждый из них увяз в попытках придумать для себя что-то новое. Не желая умирать, и не зная точно, что теперь значит «жить».

— Да, хорошо бы, — наконец произнес Барри. Он заметил, как Айрис чуть расслабилась, и чтобы успокоить ее окончательно, добавил. — Может, мы могли бы устраивать это каждую неделю. Пятничная ночь боулинга.

— Я… — начала Айрис, но Эдди предупреждающе поднял руку, и она осеклась.

Эдди напряженно рассматривал что-то впереди. Барри проследил за его взглядом, но не увидел ничего, кроме бесконечных пустых улиц города. Было все так же тихо.

— Что случилось? — спросил он шепотом у Айрис.

— Дым, — коротко ответил Лен.

Барри поднял взгляд к крышам зданий и тоже увидел его. Первое, что пришло в голову — там попросту развели костер. Но, черт возьми, это должен быть _очень большой_ костер. Барри потребовалась еще секунда, чтобы понять — этот черный столб дыма, густым облаком окутывающий крышу телекомпании «Четвертого канала», означал что-то серьезное.

— Такого раньше не было, — заметил Эдди, схватившись за оружие.

— Я проверю. — Барри уже собрался бежать, но Лен, стремительно подавшись к нему, поймал его за руку.

— _Подожди_. — Лен взглянул на него в упор.

Барри нахмурился.

— Лен…

— Мы говорили об этом, — сказал он на выдохе, так тихо, что услышал только Барри, но его тон был настойчивым. — Не убегать без меня до тех пор, пока не составим план. Подожди.

— Нам нужно сделать круг до Второй улицы, — предложила Айрис. — Там есть какая-то стройка. Мы можем незаметно проникнуть туда и оттуда посмотреть, что случилось.

Задумавшись на секунду, Эдди кивнул.

— Звучит разумно, — решил он. — Все согласны? — Он взглянул на Лена.

— Это имеет смысл, — протянул Лен и отпустил руку Барри.

Айрис показывала дорогу. Развернувшись в обратном направлении, они направились на восток. Через три улицы показалась Вторая, группа остановилась перед огромным огороженным городским кварталом. Отсюда можно было увидеть лестницу, ведущую к Хай Лайн, и дым, исходящий от палаток и навесов, но разглядеть что-то еще не получалось.

Хай Лайн когда-то представляла собой железнодорожную линию с тремя ветками, которой пользовались мясоперерабатывающий и промысловый районы, но по мере разрастания города территория оказалась в центре, и ее совсем забросили. В конечном счете она стала бельмом на глазу и подлежала сносу, но одна строительная компания обратилась с петицией к правительству города, предлагая превратить ее в живописную аллею и парк. И теперь прекрасная аллея, петляющая среди улиц города, с отличным видом на океан, расцвела заново, облагороженная живыми растениями и свежим архитектурным дизайном. Она стала местом паломничества для свадеб, свиданий и других важных событий, а по утрам аллея наполнялась людьми, вышедшими на пробежку. Эта аллея всегда нравилась Барри, она была неплохой альтернативой другим паркам города. Он понимал, почему оставшиеся в городе люди выбрали это место. Отсюда как на ладони был виден весь Централ Сити, территория казалась хорошо огороженной, и здесь можно было что-то вырастить.

— Ну так… — Эдди, нахмурившись, потрогал большой замок на воротах, а затем внимательно осмотрел забор. — Можно перелезть через него.

— Отойди, — скомандовал Лен. Он шагнул вперед, бросив насмешливый взгляд на Эдди, и тот отошел в сторону. Лен поднял криопушку и выстрелил в замок, отчего металл тут же покрылся трещинами. Лен ударил по нему прикладом, замок раскрошился и посыпался на землю, словно кусочки пазла.

— Полезная штука, — заметил Эдди с завистью в голосе.

Схватившись за прутья, Лен потянул ворота на себя. Они протестующе заскрипели, но поддались. Он осторожно открыл их, достаточно для того, чтобы один человек смог протиснуться внутрь, а затем первым вошел в строительную зону.

Ускорившись, Барри последовал за ним, краем глаза отметив, как Айрис и Эдди, обменявшись странными взглядами, вошли в ворота следом.

В основном стройка представляла собой груды грязи и кирпичей, неподалеку возвышались строительные леса, которые уже никогда не превратятся в бетонные стены. Огромный замерший на пустыре кран обеспечивал укрытие, и Лен, пригнувшись, спрятался за ним, чтобы осмотреться.

— Похоже, горит вся Хай Лайн. Есть какие-нибудь идеи? — Лен оглянулся на подошедшую к укрытию группу.

— Несчастный случай? — предположил Барри. — Живущие здесь люди могли пострадать.

— Или военные вернулись. — Айрис с опаской взглянула на дым, сизым облаком окутывающий постройки.

Эдди нахмурился и с вызовом посмотрел на Лена.

— Или атака зомби. Возможно, толпа покинула губернаторский дом.

Пожав плечами, Лен окинул стройку взглядом и набросил на голову капюшон.

— Я ставлю на рейдеров. Пари? Победитель получит первый ход в боулинге.

Эдди гневно уставился на него.

— Это _не игра,_ — со злостью отрезал он.

— Разумеется, — усмехнулся Лен.

— Люди могли пострадать. — Готовый к драке Эдди сверлил Лена взглядом. Айрис положила ладонь на его руку, но он, казалось, этого не заметил. Она с волнением посмотрела на Барри, они оба напряглись, стоя между своими партнерами, и, черт возьми, это было неловко.

— Люди всегда страдают, это называется апокалипсис, — раздраженно протянул Лен. — Тебе следует последовать совету своей девушки и просто продолжать веселиться.

— Это для тебя веселье? — резко спросил Эдди.

— Как-то раз я пьяным стащил греческую статую Архимеда из казино, просто потому что мне захотелось, — невозмутимо ответил Лен. — Меня полгода преследовала разъяренная кучка гангстеров, и я постоянно оказывался то в одной смертельной опасности, то в другой. Один из лучших жизненных опытов.

— Хочешь побыстрее умереть? — злобно спросил Эдди.

Лен пожал плечами.

— Возможно.

— Нет, _не хочешь_. — Барри толкнул его в плечо.

— Если ты так стремишься подвергать себя опасности, то я не собираюсь быть рядом, — огрызнулся Эдди.

— _Эдди_ , — предупреждающе произнесла Айрис, глядя на него с упреком.

— Ты думаешь, я не знаю, как защитить себя и своих людей? Я был в списке разыскиваемых преступников Интерпола, когда мне было двадцать два, ты, полицейский святоша, — язвительно выплюнул Лен, его глаза злобно сверкали. — Мое прошлое помогает мне выживать.

— Твое прошлое возлагает на тебя ответственность, — возразил Эдди.

— И что же ты знаешь о том, как жить в таких условиях? — Лен указал на опустошенное пространство вокруг них. — Надрываешь задницу, чтобы просто проснуться по утрам? Это моя среда. Не притворяйся, как будто угроза — это я, потому что реальная угроза… — В его голосе послышалось рычание. — Все остальное, что нас окружает.

— Очаровательный у тебя парень, Барри, — процедил Эдди, взглядом метая кинжалы в Лена.

— Заткнись, мать твою, — неожиданно для себя рявкнул Барри. Даже он сам был в шоке о того, насколько гневно это прозвучало.

— Ты ставишь себя под удар из-за этого суперзлодея…

— _Вора_ , — недовольно поправил его Лен.

— Он мой парень, какого черта ты ожидал? — Барри хмуро взглянул на Эдди, и тот сжал губы в жесткую линию.

— Мне не по душе рисковать безопасностью людей, которых я защищал, потому что у тебя _Стокгольмский синдром_ , и ты позволяешь Леонарду Снарту _делать с собой всякое_ …

— У меня нет Стокгольмского синдрома! — Барри в ярости рванулся вперед, не обращая внимания на Айрис. Он не был уверен, что именно хочет сделать, но внезапная мысль о том, чтобы хорошенько врезать Эдди показалась ему заманчивой.

— «Делать всякое», — с презрением повторил Лен. — Тебе что, двенадцать?

— Сбавьте обороты, — со злостью прошипела Айрис. — Эдди, мы уже говорили об этом…

— Ты обсуждала это с остальными, — поправил ее Эдди, нахмурившись. — Мы с Джеймсом не собираемся доверять этим ненадежным людям, только потому, что Барри так сказал. Только потому, что Леонард Снарт нашел способ заставить Барри…

— Последний раз, когда я наставлял на тебя пушку, был довольно давно, — прорычал Лен, придвинувшись вперед. — С нетерпением хочу это повторить.

— _Ленни_ , — прошипел Барри, на всякий случай хватая Лена за руку, держащую криопушку.

— Привет, «тестостерон». Хай Лайн горит, — попыталась вмешаться в нарастающее безумие Айрис.

— Он только что угрожал _убить меня_ , Айрис. — Эдди сжал кулаки.

— Это ты намекал, что Лен заставляет меня обманом спать с ним, — возмущенно огрызнулся Барри, — что, между прочим, вообще _не твое дело_.

— Это мое дело, Барри. Ведь это мне приходится строить из себя паиньку рядом с уголовником, — заявил Эдди.

Лен выглядел так, словно сейчас набросится на Эдди и разорвет на куски, его поза выглядела напряженной, а выражение лица было неестественно спокойным.

— Я тоже не в восторге от работы с офицером полиции.

— Я защищал этот город, — решительно заявил Эдди, устремив напряженный взгляд на Лена. — Я…

— Ты облажался, — ответил Лен с жестокой ухмылкой.

Эдди выпучил глаза, словно потеряв дар речи. Он медлил с ответом, и Айрис сжала рукой его плечо, пытаясь потянуть назад.

— Ты серьезно обвиняешь меня в этом?

— Я обвиняю полицию за использование закона в своих целях, коррупцию и криминализацию бедных слоев насе… — начал говорить Лен, но Барри прервал его.

— Вы оба когда-нибудь заткнетесь? Сейчас не время политических дебатов! Если вы не можете работать в команде, то я унесу вас обоих обратно в дом и запру в гребаной кладовке, а мы с Айрис здесь разберемся сами!

Согласно кивнув, Айрис сурово оглядела обоих мужчин.

— Если вы претендуете на звание лидера, то должны соответственно себя вести.

Лен, по-прежнему испепеляя Эдди взглядом, сделал шаг вперед и прорычал ему в лицо:

— _Никогда_ , — рявкнул он. — Я _никогда_ не принуждал Барри. Он сам сделал долбаный выбор быть со мной. Так что. _Иди. На хуй_.

Эдди уже открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но Айрис так крепко схватила его за руку, что костяшки ее пальцев побелели. Он долго смотрел на нее, и напряженная маска постепенно исчезла с его лица. Эдди вздохнул, потерев рукой висок.

— Извини меня, — наконец произнес он, обращаясь к Барри. — Я не должен был этого говорить.

— Извинения не принимаются, — отрезал Лен.

— Спасибо. — Барри хмуро посмотрел на Лена и повторил. — _Спасибо_.

— Нам нужно двигаться дальше. — Айрис выглянула из-за крана, рассматривая лестницу.

***

**Хай Лайн**

Это выглядело чудовищно. Женское тело без головы лежало у ног Барри, ее живот раздулся, словно она была беременна. Длинный каштановый клок волос выглядывал из-под дымящейся палатки в пяти ярдах от них. К нему вел кровавый след от шеи женщины, и Барри не мог… он просто не мог…

Он отшатнулся назад, прямо к Лену. Тот крепко удержал его, не сказав ни слова. Они все застыли наверху лестницы, глядя на зрелище, развернувшееся перед ними.

Повсюду, настолько далеко, насколько можно было увидеть, располагались палатки, коробки и ящики, накрытые брезентом, и другие самодельные убежища… но каждый предмет, который мог гореть, был сожжен, и дорога из тел, простирающаяся за пределы этого чудовищного действа, была настолько длинной, что сосчитать их было просто невозможно. Барри стоял в дюйме от кровавой лужи, затопившей бетонный пол Хай Лайн. Темно-красная жидкость даже не успела полностью высохнуть.

Что бы тут ни произошло, это произошло недавно.

— Господи Иисусе, — в ужасе произнес Эдди.

Руки Айрис дрожали, но она не шевелилась, словно застыв на месте.

— Это сделали не зомби, — прошептала она то, о чем все подумали.

— Рейдеры, — едва слышно согласился Лен. — Совершенно не рад, что оказался прав.

— Иди на хуй, — бессильно выдохнул Эдди.

Барри оглядывал Хай Лайн, чувствуя, как к горлу подступает тошнота. Он пытался не обращать внимания на витающую вокруг смерть. Слова Циско эхом отозвались в его голове: место, где молодые студенты накуриваются и играют ужасную музыку. Теперь же это было местом преступления из подвала серийного убийцы.

Все это напомнило Барри его первое посещение анатомички, то, как он изучал фотографии жертв Эда Гейна*, сидел на лекциях о Дзюнко Фуруте** и читал материалы по делу Джона Дугласа***. Это были худшие дни в его жизни. Дни, когда он осознал, почему Джо был так против того, чтобы Барри и Айрис связали свою жизнь с работой в полиции.

Но то, что случилось здесь, подействовало на него гораздо сильнее. Это не его лаборатория судмедэкспертизы, и ужасные вещи, представшие перед ними, произошли не в прошлом. Теперь он видел это собственными глазами, а не на старых фотографиях.

_Апокалипсис_ , — напомнил себе Барри. Он с трудом держался, чтобы не закричать.

— Нам нужно вернуться к остальным. Мы должны подготовиться к возможной атаке рейдеров, — сказал Лен, по-прежнему удерживая Барри возле себя.

— Я дол… — Голос Барри сорвался. Сдерживая поднимающийся комок желчи в горле, он откашлялся и сказал громче. — Я должен обежать всю Хай Лайн и убедиться, что выживших нет, и рейдеры ушли.

Никто не возразил ему, хотя Барри и хотелось бы. Лен напоследок крепко обнял его и отпустил, оставляя Барри один на один с холодом и смертью.

Мельком взглянув на Айрис, встретившись с ее большими и полными страха глазами, Барри шагнул вперед и превратился в молнию. Он помчался вдоль аллеи, и каждый раз, когда Барри встречал очередное мертвое тело, его дыхание замирало.

Крупный парень с неряшливой порослью на шее и дырой в груди и в голове. Еще один, сжимающий в застывших руках сломанную гитару, с разинутым в ужасе ртом и снятым скальпом. Две девушки без голов, держащиеся друг за друга. Безногое тело зомби, не до конца приконченное, но не имеющее возможности двигаться.

Еще и еще трупы. Чем дальше продвигался Барри, тем больше их оставалось у него за спиной. Он достиг конечной точки Хай Лайн, а затем вернулся тем же путем обратно. За секунду он пробежал по другим трем веткам, наконец закончив проверку. Никаких намеков присутствия рейдеров, и ни одного выжившего. Мертвые, обезглавленные или раздавленные тела, и редкие полуживые зомби.

Барри как никогда был рад вернуться обратно. Он мчался прямиком к Лену так быстро, что у него закружилась голова. Подбежав к нему, он упал ему на грудь, и Лен понимающе обнял его.

— Нет? — тихо спросил Лен. Барри покачал головой.

— Нам нужно скорее вернуться. — Айрис направилась к лестнице.

Барри хотелось бы бежать впереди нее, защитить ее в случае опасности, но он не мог оторваться от Лена. Не мог разорваться между ним и Айрис после того, как он только обрел их обоих, и особенно после того, как он увидел… на что способны эти рейдеры.

Как люди могли сотворить такое с другими людьми?

Барри не был уверен в том, что он сделает, когда найдет этих живых монстров, но в одном он был уверен точно — Оливер Куин одобрил бы это.

***

**59-я улица**

Как только вдалеке показался их дом, Шона появилась из ниоткуда прямо перед носом у Барри.

— Что случилось? — тут же спросила она.

Эдди, Айрис и Лен инстинктивно подняли оружие, пораженные ее внезапным почти мистическим появлением, но тут же расслабились.

— На Хай Лайн… Там побывали рейдеры, — нехотя произнес Барри.

— О боже. — Шона совершенно растерялась.

— Марк все еще в доме? — спросил Лен.

— Да, — ответила она, медленно переводя взгляд с одного на другого. Затем она осмотрела свою одежду: на ней была кожаная куртка, футболка явно ей не по размеру, и шорты… скорее, пижамные. Оружия у нее не было. — Должно быть, слишком долго я была счастлива. Вселенная всегда пытается наебать Лашон Баэз, да? — пробормотала она.

— С нами все будет в порядке, — заверил ее Барри.

Эдди покачал головой, на его щеках вздулись желваки.

— Мы этого не знаем, — возразил он.

— Но то, что мы _не будем_ в порядке, мы тоже не знаем, — сказала ему Айрис.

— Так, послушайте, — угрожающе начал Лен. Он посмотрел на каждого, пока все внимание не оказалось сосредоточено на нем, а затем перевел взгляд на Шону. — Телепортируйся обратно в дом и подготовьтесь с Марком. Мы зайдем за вами, а потом соберем остальных.

Шона кивнула. Нервно сглотнув, она оглянулась и исчезла с легким облачком дыма.

Лен направился к дому, и все последовали за ним. Эдди сразу же поравнялся с Леном. Каждый внимательно следил за дорогой и оглядывался вокруг, любой легкий порыв ветра или скрип, доносящийся от особняка или других зданий, заставляли всех нервно вздрагивать.

— Есть шанс, что через твой костюм можно связаться с Циско Рамоном? — спросил Лен у Барри.

— Нет, — ответила Айрис, опередив Барри. — Радио сейчас у нас дома. Оно непереносное, у нас есть датапад, подключенный к автомобильному аккумулятору, и сейчас он заряжается.

— Что ближе, та языческая лавка, о которой вы упоминали, или торговый центр? — Лен теперь обратился к Эдди. Тот на секунду задумался.

— Языческая лавка. Она на пересечении Сорок четвертой и Десятой, торговый центр чуть дальше. Я думаю, все еще заняты пополнением запасов, так что нам придется самим идти за ними.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Лен и добавил себе под нос. — Лизу найдем в первую очередь.

Когда они добрались до дома, Шона в спешке выскочила обратно на улицу. Она держала зонтик и помогала Марку Мардону перейти порог. Марк осторожно шагнул на крыльцо, болезненно поморщился, но с решительным видом продолжил идти. Они оба были одеты в джинсы и кожаные куртки, а на ремне у Шоны теперь болтался пистолет. Когда Марк достиг последней ступеньки, Шона подала ему зонтик, и он, опираясь него, словно на трость, подошел к группе.

— Рейдеры, да? — Казалось, Марк, изо всех сил сдерживает болезненный стон.

— Нам нужно найти место, чтобы укрыться, обезопасить его и убедиться в том, что они не придут за нами.

— Мы должны найти семью Родригез, — заметил Эдди. — Они тоже в опасности.

Лен нахмурился, но не стал возражать.

— В приоритете наша группа, — сказал он, и Эдди согласно кивнул. — Ты как? — Спросил Лен у Марка.

— К чему это ты? — Тяжело дыша, Марк с трудом опирался на импровизированную трость. Шона успокаивающе погладила его по плечу, и он вздохнул. — Я в порядке, — добавил он более миролюбиво и болезненно ухмыльнулся, взглянув на Барри. — Металюди должны держаться вместе, верно? Мы не позволим этим обыкновенным слабым засранцам разбираться с кем-то в одиночку.

Барри удивленно уставился на него, но затем улыбнулся.

— Абсолютно, — согласился он.

— Три амиго, — насмешливо, пытаясь скрыть тревогу, протянула Шона. — Что ж, погнали?

— Марк, я мог бы понести тебя, — предложил Барри. — У меня хватит сил и…

— Черт возьми, нет.

— Ну… ладно, — смущенно пробормотал он.

Дорога до языческой лавки пролегала в том же направлении, где находился дом Айрис и Эдди. Помимо свечей, там было много других полезных вещей. Разные эфирные масла, книги, подсвечники, кусочки ткани, мешочки для хранения разной мелочевки, и разнообразные предметы с цветовой маркировкой. Айрис отвлекала компанию рассказом о том, зачем все это нужно им, который Шона иногда прерывала вопросами.

Они были в квартале от места назначения, когда Барри заметил движущиеся справа от дороги силуэты, и подняв руку, велел всем остановиться.

— Будьте наготове. — Лен вскинул пушку, ожидая, когда тени переместятся за машину напротив. Эдди замер рядом, держа оружие на взводе. Барри приготовился бежать, Айрис решительно подняла топор, а Шона вытащила пистолет. Мельком взглянув на то, как Эдди держит оружие, Шона крепче ухватилась за рукоять своего. Марк Мардон поднял зонт над головой; молнии буквально сверкали вокруг его руки, другую же он выставил перед собой, и над ней тут же образовалось грозовое облако.

— Ничего себе, — с придыханием произнесла Айрис, изумленно разглядывая Марка.

Барри не мог не согласиться, ему еще не выпадал шанс увидеть способности Погодного Волшебника так близко и… да, это было впечатляюще.

На мгновение он задержал взгляд на Марке и Шоне, забыв о грозящей опасности. Странная мысль возникла у него в голове. _Металюди_ , — подумал он, впервые по-настоящему осознав это слово во множественном числе. Он никогда… никогда не сотрудничал с другими металюдьми. Конечно, он был в дружеских отношениях с такими героями, как Оливер, Рэй, Черная Канарейка. Но за то недолгое время, которое Барри провел с Огненным штормом, у них не было возможности поговорить о взрыве ускорителя частиц, о том, что вся их ДНК была переписана, и это дало им невероятные сумасшедшие способности.

Барри подумал о том… Ну, он вроде как нравился Шоне, и Марк Мардон, по всей видимости, тоже начинает проявлять к нему некую симпатию, несмотря на возникающую временами враждебность. Вероятно, под влиянием Шоны. Барри надеялся, что сегодня они выживут, и он сможет… хотя бы с кем-то поговорить о том, насколько безумно быть метачеловеком. С тем, кто может его понять.

Первой фигурой, появившейся из тени, оказался зомби, и Барри с облегчением выдохнул. С поведением зомби они, по крайней мере, были знакомы. С рейдерами они прежде никогда не сталкивались, и Барри, зная теперь, на что способны эти люди, вряд ли хотел бы этой встречи.

За машиной виднелось еще пять темных фигур. Заметив группу людей, первый зомби сосредоточил на них свой мертвенный взгляд и медленно потащился в их сторону. Когда-то этот зомби был женщиной, жилет регулировщика еще болтался на ее иссохшем теле, а нога была неестественно вывернута, так что ковыляния монстра выглядели еще омерзительнее; разложение сделало ее кожу серо-голубой, сухой и натянутой.

— Я разберусь с этим. — Шона выпрыгнула вперед, оказавшись прямо за монстром, и выстрелом прошила ему голову.

Жутко выглядящие осколки черепа упали на асфальт прямо перед зомби. Покачнувшись, тот гулко упал на землю. Шона развернулась, оглядывая оставшихся пятерых зомби. Те находились опасно близко к ней.

— Шона! — закричал Мардон.

Шона растворилась в воздухе и очутилась рядом с Марком.

— Скучал по мне, любимый? — спросила она дрожащим голосом, пытаясь скрыть волнение за смехом.

— Мы не можем открыть огонь, пока ты стоишь перед ними. — Лен выстрелил из криопушки.

Струя голубого льда дугой ударила в асфальт перед монстрами. Первый зомби поскользнулся и упал на землю, что… было бы смешно, если бы его локоть не выскочил из предплечья. Это выглядело отвратительно.

— Спасибо, Шона. Так мило было с твоей стороны убить зомби вместо нас, дорогая Шона. — Она насмешливо передразнила Лена.

Эдди выстрелил прямо в лоб лежащему на земле ходунку, а Шона прицелилась в другого, но Лен вдруг закричал в сторону Марка:

— Молнию!

И направил длинную струю льда в толпу зомби. Мардон, выпрыгнув вперед, прицелился зонтиком и выстрелил зарядом молнии, испустив ее прямо из своих гребаных кончиков пальцев. _Срань господня_.

Замороженные зомби начали трястись, но перестали двигаться, словно охваченные электрическим током. Эдди прекратил стрельбу, в восхищении уставившись на Марка.

— Мой выход! — объявил Барри. — Не подстрелите меня.

Он вытащил охотничий нож и, не дожидаясь ответа, побежал вперед на суперскорости, выставив его перед собой. Промчавшись перед всеми четырьмя неподвижными монстрами, он проломил каждому череп. Это была грязная работа, и когда Барри достиг последнего, его ударило электрическим током, но заряд в то же мгновение растворился в движениях его тела, не оставив и следа. Закончив, он вернулся назад.

Чувство скорости рассеялось, и Барри нахмурился, развернувшись и оглядываясь в поисках чего-нибудь, чем можно было вытереть нож.

— Ничего себе, — удивилась Айрис, улыбаясь во весь рот. Она посмотрела на Шону, Марка, Лена и затем на Барри. — Ничего себе. Вы, ребята просто… это было для вас так легко?

— С небольшой группой — да, — кивнув, ответил ей Лен. Он стянул с лица очки и снова накинул капюшон. — Вот когда они ходят толпой — это проблема.

— Или когда приходится иметь дело с людьми, например, пособниками ДеВо, — поморщившись, вспомнила Шона.

— Или с теми каннибалами, — добавил Барри. Не найдя ничего подходящего, он вытер нож о землю и засунул его обратно в ножны.

Лен хмуро посмотрел на Барри. Череда различных эмоций промелькнула на его лице, но затем он улыбнулся и, наклонив голову, кинул быстрый взгляд на губы Барри.

Барри, не понимая, в растерянности посмотрел на него.

— Хорошая работа, — заметил Эдди, снова как-то странно взглянув на Мардона. — Нам нужно идти дальше.

Лен кивнул, жестом предлагая ему возглавить группу, и они продолжили путь. До самой языческой лавки происшествий больше не возникло. Магазинчик выглядел мило и как-то по-домашнему, представляя собой что-то среднее между магазином натурального мыла и частной книжной лавкой. Название «Магия» было написано наверху причудливым шрифтом, а окна были занавешены тяжелыми шторами. Рядом с ручкой стеклянной двери виднелась дыра, словно пробитая камнем.

— Кому-то нужно охранять нас снаружи, — произнес Эдди, оглядывая улицу.

Лен согласно кивнул и, открыв дверь, зашел внутрь. Не задумываясь, Барри последовал за ним.

В помещении приятно пахло, благовония и запах свежей бумаги перебивали вонь разлагающихся тел и мусора, доносящуюся сюда со всего города. На полу лежал толстый фиолетовый ковер, и когда Барри поднял взгляд, то чуть в стороне увидел огромные часы, висящие на деревянной колонне, покрытой магическими символами. Справа от него стояли пузырьки с эфирными маслами, а слева — полка с книгами. Прямо перед ним на крючках, беспорядочно вбитых в стену, висели образцы тканей. Некоторые из них были кружевными с нарисованными на них странными символами.

Барри сразу же подошел к этой стене и пощупал один из кусочков ткани. Она была такого же синего цвета, как и простынь, которая служила занавеской в кемпере. _А вот и новые шторы в спальню_ , — решил Барри. Сняв ткань, он отложил ее в сторону, мысленно сделав заметку вернуться сюда позже и забрать ее.

Лен стоял посреди комнаты, с любопытством поглядывая на него.

— И что это было… — начал он, но договорить ему помешал какой-то шум.

Они услышали это одновременно: низкий стон, вздох и приглушенное бормотание Циско.

— Мы не можем. Боже, Лиза, ты…

Барри пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы не рассмеяться.

— Лиза! — в ту же секунду воскликнул Лен. — У нас изменение планов.

— Вот блин, — откуда-то издалека раздался голос Циско. Послышался шорох, кто-то несколько раз сказал «ой», а затем открылась дверь в дальнем углу лавки. За ней показался маленький коридорчик, уставленный свечами, и растрепанная Лиза.

Она откинула волосы за спину и мило улыбнулась Лену.

— Ты раньше никогда не страдал такой чрезмерной опекой, Лен, — протянула она, состроив недовольную гримасу.

Одернув рубашку с принтом из «Портал-2», стоящий за Лизой Циско потупил взгляд.

— О… боже… ха… — выдохнул он, не в силах поднять глаза. Он запнулся о коробку с душистыми маслами на полу и от боли запрыгал на одной ноге. Обернувшись к нему, Лиза рассмеялась. В ее взгляде невозможным образом сочеталось хищное выражение и одновременно нежная заботливость.

— Мы просто хотели провести время вместе, Ленни. — Лиза вздохнула. Она выглядела… счастливой.

Барри оставалось только надеяться, что они не слишком помешали парочке. Он попытался перехватить взгляд Циско и ободряюще улыбнуться своему другу, но тот не отрывал взгляда от пола, словно боялся, что Лен сейчас убьет его.

— Рейдеры напали на людей с Хай Лайн, — сообщил Лен, и Лиза тревожно взглянула на него.

— Блядь.

— Рейдеры? — спросил Циско, наконец взглянув на Барри. — Мой брат примкнул к одной из таких групп, остальные кузены тоже. Они не все такие уж плохие.

— Эти — точно, — помрачнев, ответил ему Барри. — Все… все люди на Хай Лайн погибли.

Циско во все глаза смотрел на него, казалось, не в состоянии вымолвить не слова.

— Все?

— Нам нужно найти остальных и где-нибудь укрыться… или оказать сопротивление. — Перед тем, как выйти из лавки, Лен бросил взгляд на Циско. — Парень, мне плевать.

Циско удивленно захлопал глазами.

— О… — Он посмотрел на усмехающуюся Лизу, затем снова на Лена — Так, ты не против?

— Нет. Не против, — повторил Лен. Он переложил пушку в другую руку, и Циско вздрогнул. — Итак, найдем остальных и продолжим действовать по плану.

***

**Торговый Центр Ист-Сайда**

Как только они вошли в здание торгового центра, Барри понял, происходит… что-то странное. Им навстречу выбежала Кейтлин, что-то невнятно бормочущая о «фиолетовых глазах». Она схватила Циско за руку и, крепко сжав ее, невидящими глазами уставилась куда-то сквозь него. Она вся дрожала и, похоже, была не в себе.

Подойдя к ней, Шона принялась щупать ее пульс.

— Кейтлин? Доктор Сноу? — Она щелкнула пальцами перед глазами Кейтлин, но та даже не моргнула.

— Что случилось? — спросил Эдди, пытаясь завладеть вниманием Кейтлин. — Ты знаешь, где остальные?

Кейтлин продолжала что-то несвязно бормотать. Эдди хотел встряхнуть ее за плечи, но Шона перехватила его руку, отрицательно покачав головой.

— Кейтлин! — Голос Эдди звучал участливо. — Джеймс, Рэтэуэй, Рори, где они?

Барри окинул взглядом холл торгового центра и заметил, что на гладких поверхностях современных конструкций не было даже чертовой пыли. Словно они вернулись назад во времени. Здесь все выглядело каким-то слишком чистым и целым, и это казалось еще более жутким, чем признаки явного мародерства. Краем глаза он заметил движение на втором этаже.

Лен и Лиза с оружием наготове прошли вперед.

— Мик? — тихо позвал Лен, заглянув в первый магазин.

Где-то в отдалении, на втором этаже мелькнул зеленый плащ и тут же исчез за углом. Не раздумывая, Барри на скорости помчался за ним.

— Хартли! — воскликнул он, подбежав к Крысолову и схватив его за рукав. Он знал, что сейчас они были вне поля зрения остальных членов группы, и Барри волновался, поскольку Хартли был его другом, как и Кейтлин, и с ними происходило что-то неладное.

— Отстань от меня! — завопил Хартли, резко разворачиваясь и направляя свое звуковое устройство в грудь Барри. Подняв руки в примирительном жесте, Барри вдруг услышал какой-то шум.

Мгновенно ускорившись, он нырнул в дверной проем с вывеской «Холлистер», в тот же момент звуковой взрыв пронзил воздух прямо в том месте, где он стоял секундой ранее.

— Ты… — Уперевшись спиной в постер на стене, шокированный Барри уставился на Хартли.

Хартли приблизился к нему, его лицо перекосило от ярости. Сломанные очки криво болтались у него на носу, но, казалось, его это не волновало.

— _Иди на хуй_ , — прошипел он. Его буквально трясло от злости.

Барри огляделся по сторонам, в спешке соображая, куда бежать и… почувствовал гадкий мускусный запах, который всегда витал в магазинах «Холлистер», только здесь он был к тому же и затхлым… Он тряхнул головой, избавляясь от ненужных мыслей.

— Что случилось? — Барри выставил перед собой ладони, готовый к тому, чтобы сорваться и побежать в любом направлении.

Хартли замер, по-прежнему сжимая в руке флейту.

— Трахни меня… Разве ты не хочешь? Почему ты не хочешь?! — закричал он.

Барри молча уставился на него, а когда Хартли снова поднял руку в перчатке, тут же сорвался с места.

Метнувшись куда-то вбок, он врезался в стойку с одеждой. По инерции его откинуло к стене, а руки и ноги запутались в свитерах. В этом тесном помещении с дверьми, столами и вешалками для одежды невозможно было разогнаться.

Неожиданно картина, висевшая прямо над его головой, взорвалась, и осколки посыпались Барри на голову. Он почувствовал, как что-то острое прошило его ухо и шею.

Выругавшись, он принялся выпутываться из вороха одежды. Когда ему это удалось, он отбежал к стоящей напротив перегородке и прокричал в спину Пайперу:

— Какого черта ты творишь, Хартли?!

Барри слышал тяжелое дыхание и хруст стекла под медленными шагами. Он спрятался за перегородкой, не решаясь выглянуть. _Что за херня?_

— Ты так ничего и не понял? — воскликнул Хартли. Раздался звон, словно что-то еще разбилось, но где-то в отдалении. — Я бы сделал все, что ты хочешь! Все это чертово время ты был таким блядски милым со мной. Нахера ты вообще это делал?!

— Сейчас не время, Хартли…

— Ты спрашивал у меня совета, как тебе поступить с этим ебаным мудаком, который, блядь, даже не заслуживает целовать твои ноги!

Барри растерялся от неожиданности. Его ладонь, стряхивающая осколки с волос, застыла.

— Ч-что? — Он осторожно выглянул из-за перегородки.

Хартли, не мигая, смотрел на него. Его глаза горели… красным.

Глаза Хартли были _красными_.

— Я бы сделал для тебя все что угодно, а ты променял меня на какого-то ебаного недоучку! — Хартли снова направил руку в перчатке на Барри.

— Биволо… — вслух догадался Барри.

Последовал еще один звуковой взрыв, и ему пришлось отскочить в сторону, чтобы удар Крысолова не разорвал его в клочья.

________________________________  
* американский серийный убийца, некрофил и похититель трупов.  
** жертва одного из самых жестоких убийств, совершённых в Японии.  
*** спецагент ФБР, посвятивший долгие годы изучению насильственной преступности и практики раскрытия опаснейших преступлений.


	25. Глава 25. Рейдеры. Часть 2

Барри уткнул Хартли лицом в пол, коленями надавил на поясницу, удерживая его на месте, и схватил его за запястья в попытках прижать их к полу.

— Успокойся, — пытался он образумить своего друга, делая все возможное, чтобы Хартли перестал вырываться. Это было непросто. У Барри в ушах звенело, а рука из-за удара вибрировала почти целую минуту, и он, честно говоря, был очень рад, что обычно между ним и Хартли не возникало стычек. Потому что, черт возьми, даже для человека, не имеющего сверхспособности металюдей, Крысолов обладал невероятной энергией и возможностями.

— Тебе же потом самому стыдно будет, — ворчливо добавил он. Хартли изо всех сил пытался подняться, выкручивая запястья из захвата Барри, и удерживать его становилось все труднее.

— Brutum fulmen*! Я убью тебя! — завопил Хартли, несмотря на то, что лицо было вжато в пол. Очки слетели с его лица, и Барри винил за это себя. Он не представлял, где они. Магазин был разрушен, стены проломлены, а груды одежды вместе со стойками валялись на полу.

— Я ненавижу тебя!

— Боже! Барри, какого черта? — раздался у входа голос Циско. На мгновение Барри застыл, и Хартли под ним почему-то тоже. Циско появился перед ними, держа револьвер в безвольно опущенной руке. Лиза стояла рядом с ним и намного увереннее сжимала в руке золотую пушку.

— Пошел на хуй! — опомнился Хартли, и Барри снова впечатал его носом в пол.

— Биволо где-то здесь. Кейтлин видела его, она не в себе… — начал рассказывать Циско.

— Я знаю, — перебил его Барри, взглядом указывая на Хартли. — Он тоже под действием Биволо.

— Как именно этот «Биволо»… — Лиза остановилась, когда Хартли внезапно умудрился высвободить правую руку и направил звуковую перчатку прямо на Циско. Барри среагировал мгновенно, схватил Хартли за руку и направил ее в сторону. Звуковой удар рассек воздух, взорвав еще одну гипсокартонную стену.

Хартли освободил другую руку, но Барри перехватил и ее, снова прижав оба запястья к полу. Подняв голову, с нескрываемой злобой уставившись на Циско, Хартли произнес:

— Иди на хуй, ты, чистоплюй, гребаный никчемный отличник! Ты никому не нравишься, понятно? Facile est inventis addere**! Только поэтому они тебя…

— Мы можем его заткнуть? — раздраженно спросил Циско.

— Нужно чем-то его связать, — предложил Барри. Лиза смотрела на Хартли с любопытством, словно впервые видела его.

— …приходишь и вдруг становишься новым примером для подражания, со своими тупыми теориями и мозгом с грецкий орех…

— Хм… как думаешь, он не будет против шарфа? — Циско вытащил из кучи на полу длинный разноцветный шарф.

Хартли снова попытался скинуть Барри, но тот крепко прижимал его ногами к полу, по-прежнему не выпуская его запястья.

— Странно, — с сомнением протянула Лиза, наклонив голову и произнося слова между выкриками Хартли. — Кейтлин реагировала совершенно по-другому.

— Разные цвета — разные эмоции, — объяснил ей Циско. Он медленно подошел к Хартли, внимательно глядя на его руки. Тот вскинул голову, уставившись на Циско, и какое-то мгновение они молча смотрели друг на друга.

— Уэллс любил тебя, — наконец злобно выплюнул Хартли. — Обожал тебя. Неожиданно все заговорили только об убогом Циско блядском Рамоне. Да и хуй с тобой! Уэллс был ебнутым убийцей, так что всем насрать теперь на его мнение! После всего, что я сделал ради работы в ебаном СТАР-лабс, Уэллс…

Плечи Циско затряслись от смеха, усмешка перекосила лицо. Он открыл рот, намереваясь что-то сказать, но Барри остановил его.

— Циско. Он не знает, о чем говорит.

— Ладно, ладно, — кивнул Циско, но усмешка все равно не исчезла с его лица. Наклонившись и стараясь не прихватить пальцы Барри, он перевязал шарфом запястье Хартли.

— Может быть, ты не нравишься людям, потому что ведешь себя с ними как скотина?

Хартли с новой силой попытался вырваться из захвата Барри, но снова безуспешно.

— Пошел на хуй! Пошел на хуй ты и все твои…

— Прекрати дразнить его! — рявкнул Барри. — Он под влиянием Биволо.

Он отпустил связанную руку Хартли и, взявшись за шарф, крепко натянул его, заведя руку Хартли ему за спину. Удерживать вторую было сложнее, ему пришлось схватить ее обеими руками, пока Циско крепко держал Хартли, но, в конце концов, им удалось надежно связать Крысолова, чтобы он не смог причинить никому вреда.

Когда Барри наконец отстранился, Хартли попытался пнуть его в живот, но Барри на скорости отпрыгнул назад. Он схватил Хартли за плечо, поднимая его на ноги и предотвращая любые попытки вырваться из захвата.

Неожиданно светлая мысль пришла ему в голову, и он накинул на голову Хартли капюшон.

— Надо чем-то закрыть ему лицо.

— Вроде повязки на глаза?

— Иди на хуй, иди на хуй, иди на хуй…

— Если она будет достаточно темной, он не сможет увидеть красный цвет, — предположил Барри, и Циско, схватив еще один шарф, обернул его вокруг головы Хартли и крепко затянул.

— Иди на хуй, Барри, почему ты не…

Барри быстро наклонился и засунул другой шарф в рот Хартли.

— Это для твоего же блага, — сказал он, догадываясь, насколько неловко будет Хартли, когда он придет в себя.

Хартли и без того наговорил лишнего о… своих чувствах к Барри. Не стоило теперь и другим услышать об этом. Он может позже поговорить с Хартли наедине, когда опасность нападения рейдеров не будет нависать над ними.

_Если_ Хартли придет в себя. В последний раз, когда Биволо проделал этот трюк с Барри и другими людьми, действие его сил заканчивалось только если Биволо сам прекращал управлять ими, или же команда СТАР-лабс использовала цветное мерцающее устройство, чтобы устранить эффект.

— Может, отведем нашего пленника вниз? — предложила Лиза.

— Давайте. — Барри схватил Хартли за плечи. Тот с мычанием запротестовал, пытаясь отстраниться, но, в конце концов, позволил вести себя вперед. — А… что там с остальными?

— Мы разбились на группы, чтобы попытаться найти всех наших. И _тебя_ , кстати, после того как ты внезапно исчез, — недовольно ответил Циско. Он подхватил Хартли, чтобы помочь Барри провести его через дверь прямо к неработающему эскалатору.

Лиза шла сбоку, держа пушку и охраняя их. Ее глаза следили за обстановкой во всех направлениях, а походка была осторожной и расчетливой.

— У Лена чуть припадок не случился, — сказала она Барри, не спуская внимательного взгляда с окружающего их магазинного интерьера.

— Ага. Я думал, он сейчас прикончит кого-нибудь, — согласился Циско.

— Ну я, правда, не ожидал, что Хартли поведет себя так, когда побежал за ним, — нахмурившись, попытался оправдаться Барри. Он чувствовал себя виноватым, и вполне заслуженно.

— Он переживает за тебя, — с нажимом добавила Лиза. Она резко развернулась, внимательно глядя вглубь коридора, словно увидела там какое-то движение.

Хартли все еще пытался сопротивляться, не желая спускаться по эскалатору, но Барри подтолкнул его, и тот поддался.

Несмотря на то, что это было необходимо, Барри не нравилось видеть его связанным и беспомощным. Он чувствовал себя неловко из-за этого, пообещав себе хорошенько врезать Биволо за то, что он сделал с его друзьями.

— Барри может защитить себя, он же _Флэш_ , — гордо заявил Циско. Лиза, продолжая смотреть по сторонам, хмыкнула себе под нос.

— Барри теперь один из Негодяев, а мы не действуем в одиночку.

— Барри не Негодяй, — запальчиво возразил Циско, затем, очевидно, вспомнив, что нужно вести себя тихо, добавил. — Не в обиду, Лиза…

— О, я прямо так обиделась, — усмехнулась Лиза.

— Ну, наверное, отчасти я все же Негодяй? Я имею в виду… — Барри нерешительно подбирал слова. Они спустились вниз по эскалатору и, повернув направо, Барри схватил Хартли за плащ и подтолкнул его к выходу из торгового центра. — Теперь это значит не то же самое, что и раньше, это больше означает… нашу команду. Команду выживших.

— Ты можешь присоединиться к нам, если хочешь, Циско, — предложила Лиза, ухмыляясь. — В этом случае тебе придется переехать. И я знаю одну комнату, в которой немного… одиноко. Не хватает мужского присутствия.

Циско пораженно уставился на нее.

— Перестань флиртовать с моим другом у меня на глазах, — раздраженно сказал Барри, сильнее вцепляясь в Хартли.

— Тогда перестань обжиматься с моим братом у меня на глазах, — насмешливо ответила Лиза.

— Мы не обжимаемся…

— Эй! — послышался оклик Эдди. Группа стояла возле выхода из центра под огромной рекламой фильма ужасов о клоуне-психопате. _Именно то, что нам сейчас нужно_ , — подумал Барри, разглядывая злобную усмешку на постере, — _чтобы сделать ситуацию еще более жуткой_. — Что с этим?

Когда они подошли ближе, Эдди шагнул вперед.

— Это Хартли, — сказал Барри.

— И так понятно, я не знаю больше никого, разгуливающего в зеленом плаще, но почему он… — Эдди с сомнением посмотрел на связанные руки Крысолова.

— Биволо устроил все эти злодейские штуки. — Циско, словно избегая Лизы, быстро прошел вперед.

Айрис и Шона крепко держали закутанную в одеяло дрожащую Кейтлин.

— Нам нужно как-то усмирить Хартли… — Барри в нерешительности посмотрел на Лена.

Тот вытащил свою пушку и, направив ее на ноги Хартли, выстрелил. Толстый круг льда охватил подошву его ботинок и приморозил его к полу. Хартли изо всех сил пытался освободиться, но не смог оторвать ноги от пола.

— Сработало, — удивился Барри.

Лен фыркнул и подошел к Лизе.

— С тобой все в порядке? — спросил он ее.

Лиза закатила глаза.

— Со мной все отлично.

— Мы все еще не нашли Мика, — сообщил Лен. — Я не в восторге от мысли, что он не в себе, как эти двое. Мик не очень хорошо сдерживает страх.

— Мик вообще ничего хорошо не сдерживает. Ему лишь бы только что-нибудь поджечь. — Положив руки на бедра, Лиза наклонилась в сторону, потягиваясь.

— Нам нужно доставить этих двоих в безопасное место, — предложила Шона. Она поднялась, но Кейтлин схватила ее запястье и потянула к себе. — Кто-нибудь из вас пойдет и поищет Мика. Вдруг Кейтлин успокоиться, и для нее будет лучше не… — Шона обменялась понимающим взглядом с Айрис и нервно сглотнула, а та в ответ подняла брови.

— Еще нужно найти Антуаннету, — многозначительно сказал Барри.

— О, нет. — Шона скорчила гримасу.

— Хартли нужна Антуаннета, — подтвердил Мардон, опираясь на свой зонтик. Его глаза рассматривали Хартли с неподдельным беспокойством. У обоих, Марка и Шоны, при взгляде на Хартли возникало смущенное выражение на лице, и Барри это заметил.

— Почему это имя кажется мне знакомым? — Джеймс Джесси, стоявший опираясь на фикус у дверей, странно посмотрел на Хартли, а затем подошел ближе. Барри на секунду задержал взгляд на его штанах в ярко-оранжевую и голубую полоску и черной рубашке в желтую крапинку. Сверху на нем была надета синяя куртка, и в целом он выглядел нелепо. Поначалу Барри думал, что у Джеймса не было другой одежды, и ему пришлось носить то, что попадалось под руку, но, увидев его в нескольких разных нарядах, он понял, что этот парень просто любил такой яркий стиль.

— Это крыса Хартли, — напомнил Барри. — Если кто-нибудь ее увидит, поймайте ее, пожалуйста. Хартли не простит себе, если она потеряется.

— И как мы найдем одну-единственную крысу, когда в Централ Сити их миллионы? — протянул Лен. Его голос звучал равнодушно, но Барри мог расслышать раздражение.

Он смущенно посмотрел на Лена, и тот с вызовом взглянул на него в ответ. Подняв руку, Барри щелкнул пальцами.

— Она сама подойдет, если делать вот так, — объяснил он. — Антуаннета надрессирована. У Хартли есть флейта, но… — Барри жестом показал на инструмент, прикрепленный к поясу Хартли. — Я не знаю, как ей пользоваться, и вряд ли кто-то еще знает.

Барри внезапно вспомнил об очках Хартли и расстроился еще сильнее. Почувствовав руку на своем плече, он поднял голову и увидел сочувственно смотрящего на него Лена. На мгновение заколебавшись, Лен притянул его к себе, и Барри тоже обнял его. Лен поцеловал его в висок и, крепко сжав, прошептал ему в ухо:

— С Пайпером и Сноу все будет в порядке.

— Я знаю. — Барри прижался к его лбу своим.

— Перестань убегать, — едва слышно произнес Лен.

Барри хмыкнул.

— Вредная привычка. Прости.

Лен поцеловал его в лоб и, прежде чем отпустить, напоследок прижал к себе еще раз.

Циско что-то рассказывал об устройстве, разработанном СТАР-лабс, которое они использовали в прошлый раз, чтобы остановить последствия воздействия Роя Биволо, и когда Лен и Барри отстранились друг от друга, все сделали вид, что внимательно слушают Циско.

— Я не уверен, что смогу воссоздать его, — продолжал Циско, — но я должен попробовать, иначе Кейтлин и Рэтэуей никогда не придут в себя.

— А, может, и Мик, — напомнила Лиза.

— Нам снова придется разделиться. — Лен твердо взглянул Эдди в глаза. — Часть из нас отправится на поиски Мика, оставшиеся помогут Циско собрать устройство.

— А еще нужно, чтобы кто-то остался с Хартли и Кейтлин, — добавила Айрис. — Конечно, Барри мог бы отнести их обратно в дом, но если туда нагрянут рейдеры, мы будем слишком далеко и можем не успеть прийти на помощь.

— Тогда лучше оставить их здесь, — согласилась Шона. — Думаю, мы с Айрис побудем с ними.

— Я останусь с тобой, — тут же сказал Мардон.

— Нет. Один метачеловек в каждой группе. — Голос Лена не подразумевал возражений. — Если Биволо примкнул к рейдерам, нам нужно быть готовыми к этому.

Марк Мардон выглядел недовольным, но все же согласно кивнул.

— Лиза отправится с группой на поиски Мика, — продолжил Лен. — Я пойду с Циско. У меня есть некоторый опыт с техникой. Мардон — ты с Лизой, а Барри со мной.

Эдди нахмурился.

— Ты сейчас всем команды будешь раздавать?

— Если ты заметил, я не отдавал приказов тебе или твоим людям, офицер Тоун, — возразил Лен.

— Хорошо. Джеймс останется здесь…

— А как же «Джеймс делает то, что Джеймс хочет»? — раздраженно спросил тот.

— Я не оставлю с двоими зомбированными Биволо людьми такое же количество присматривающих за ними, — объяснил Эдди. — Так что либо ты пойдешь на поиски возможно обезумевшего поджигателя, либо я. Что выберешь?

— Я пойду искать поджигателя, — немедленно согласился Джеймс Джесси, скрестив руки на груди.

— Ты сможешь защитить себя? — спросила его Лиза, с любопытством разглядывая его наряд.

Джеймс рассмеялся.

— О-о, — протянул он, облокотившись на рекламу с клоуном. — Я определенно смогу себя защитить. Эти ребята рассказали вам, как познакомились со мной? Я был здесь один, устраивал акробатическое шоу в Централ Сити, до того как ушли зомби: прыгал по крышам, играя с этими уебками.

— Ну вообще-то ты выглядишь достаточно безумным, — согласилась Лиза. — Но Мик опасен, так что тебе стоит быть начеку.

— Ты думаешь этот «Мик» опаснее сексуальной, длинноногой красотки с суперпушкой, Мистера Погоды и меня? — Джеймс выразительно подмигнул Лизе, но та никак не отреагировала.

— Я думаю, Мик достаточно хорош, чтобы сделать несколько метких выстрелов. Не стоит идти с нами, если не хочешь, чтобы тебя подожгли, — решительно заявила она.

Джеймс закатил глаза.

— Не стоит идти со мной, если у тебя нет чувства юмора, куколка.

— Может, перестанем болтать и начнем действовать? — прервал их Лен.

— Верно. — Эдди кивнул. — Обе группы расходятся и встречаются здесь через час. Кричите, если понадобится помощь, мы находимся в одном здании, так что услышим друг друга.

***

Вывалив на пол весь ассортимент проводов и шурупов, Циско копался в них, выбирая то, что ему было необходимо. Барри держал перед ним корзину, чтобы он мог складывать туда найденные детали. Для Барри все это выглядело бессмысленно.

— Нам нужно найти стробоскоп, — сказал Циско.

Лен кивнул, осматривая очередной стеллаж. Они находились в магазине робототехники и электроники. Циско перебирал запчасти от найденных телевизоров, айпадов и прочий хлам, который, по всей видимости, он планировал использовать для сборки устройства.

— Думаю, это не проблема. — Лен продолжал оглядывать стеллажи.

Бросив на него хмурый взгляд, Циско вернулся к своему занятию.

— Ты знаком с робототехникой? — спросил он.

— В основном таймеры, бомбы, оружие. — Лен пожал плечами. Изредка поглядывая по сторонам, он, казалось, всегда был начеку, но его поза выглядела расслабленной.

— Можно было догадаться. — Циско поднялся на ноги и со вздохом потянулся. — Так, ладно… стробоскоп. А потом соберем все вместе.

— Подержи-ка. — Барри отдал корзину Циско и исчез со всполохом молнии. Пробегая мимо стеллажей, он просматривал лежащее на них оборудование, пока не нашел полку с декоративными светильниками. Он прихватил два стробоскопа и в то же мгновение очутился перед Циско.

— Итак. — Его еще пошатывало от скорости. — Левый или правый?

— Правый. — Забрав из рук Барри стробоскоп, Циско положил его в корзину. — Думаю, можно собрать устройство прямо здесь.

Они подошли к стойке кассы, и Циско сдвинул кассовый аппарат, чтобы разложить детали на ленте конвейера. Он быстро распределил их по кучкам, с легкостью различая маленькие детали, и Барри подумал, что это выглядело довольно впечатляюще.

Отойдя в сторону, Барри присел и пощелкал пальцами. Он делал это время от времени, надеясь, что Антуанетта услышит и прибежит, но пока все было безрезультатно.

— Вы правда считаете, что мы сможем дать отпор рейдерам, если они заявятся? — спросил Циско, продолжая возиться с деталями.

— Да, — уверенно ответил Лен.

Циско принялся разбирать стробоскоп. Он открутил отверткой корпус и вытащил оттуда все лампы, пробормотав себе под нос:

— Никогда не забуду, насколько странным все это было.

— Не забудешь чего? — спросил Барри. Он сел на стойку рядом с кассой, спиной прислонившись к полке с пластиковыми пакетами. С такого ракурса у него был отличный вид на весь магазин и дверь в торговый центр.

— Жизнь в Сумеречной Зоне, — хмыкнул Циско. Полностью разобрав стробоскоп, он смахнул лишние детали на пол и начал распутывать провода, толстыми пучками выходящие из разноцветных ламп. — Зомби. Централ Сити. Ты встречаешься с Леонардом Снартом.

Лен прислонился спиной к полке с просроченными конфетами и самодовольно усмехнулся.

— А я думал, у тебя слабость к Снартам, — протянул он.

— Как-то это все неловко. — Циско втянул голову плечи, продолжая работу. — Хотя ты прав.

— Ситуация с живыми мертвецами определенно не самая лучшая. — Барри решил сменить тему, заметив, как лицо Циско залилось краской. — Хуже то, что в такое время живые люди пытаются убить друг друга. И ведь это не из-за нехватки продуктов. Мне кажется, сейчас все должны понимать, что нужно держаться вместе.

— Люди напуганы, — спокойно заметил Лен. — А когда люди напуганы, они срываются с цепи. Иногда нападение — лучшая форма защиты.

— Но они ведь убивают других людей, — нахмурившись, возразил Барри.

— Само собой, это не идеальный вариант, но человеку свойственна эта черта. Он пойдет на многое, чтобы остаться в живых и защитить тех, кого он любит.

— Никто не должен убивать других выживших.

— Согласен. — Лен с интересом наблюдал за работой Циско. — Так это устройство должно излучать световые вспышки разных цветов?

— Точно, — ответил Циско. — Оно заставляет мозг блокировать образ многократно повторяющегося цвета Биволо. Оно перегружает мозг, и человек забывает этот цвет и фокусируется на других, мелькающих у него перед глазами.

— Интересная все-таки у Биволо способность. — Лен кинул быстрый взгляд на дверь. — Я бы сказал, мы вошли в Сумеречную Зону как раз в то время, когда разные люди начали проявлять свои сверхспособности.

— Эм, а что вообще такое «Сумеречная Зона»? — Барри перевел непонимающий взгляд с Циско на Лена.

— Ты телевизор когда-нибудь смотрел? — усмехнулся Лен.

— Эй, погоди, почему это Леонард Снарт понимает мои отсылки к поп-культуре, а ты нет? — Циско принялся вкручивать лампы по бокам конусообразной конструкции.

— Лену нравится «Во все тяжкие», — сообщил ему Барри.

Казалось, Циско был удивлен.

— Всем нравятся «Во все тяжкие».

— Я был в коме девять месяцев, — попытался оправдать себя Барри.

— У тебя было полно времени, чтобы догнать Нетфликс. Нет, серьезно, а что тебе нравится?

— Я люблю «Мертвых до востребования», — виновато произнес Барри. — «Секретные материалы», «Ясновидец». В колледже я обожал «Баффи — истребительницу вампиров».

— Я сто раз ссылался на Баффи. Ты никогда этого не замечал!

— Я просто не помню всего, что происходило в сериале, — хмуро сказал Барри и посмотрел на Лена. — А у тебя когда было время, чтобы смотреть телевизор?

— По полгода между каждым делом, — усмехнулся Лен. — Залечь на дно, тратить деньги и планировать следующее ограбление. В моей работе простой занимает очень много времени.

— Вот видите, а у меня практически не было свободного времени. После колледжа я сразу устроился в полицию, а потом, как вам известно, стал Флэшем.

Циско пожал плечами.

— Я тоже постоянно занят, но нахожу время посидеть перед телеком. Это основа культуры нашего века.

— Любимый фильм Лизы — «Западня». — Лен посмотрел на Циско с выражением, которое Барри не смог прочитать. — Она столько раз его пересматривала, кажется, выучила наизусть.

— С Шоном Коннери?

— Наверное, потому что ей нравится красть предметы искусства, хотя я этого не одобряю.

— А что с ними не так? — с интересом спросил Циско.

— Невозможно продать, — объяснил Лен. — Если удастся сбыть их за половину стоимости, это уже хорошо. Очень немногие коллекционеры готовы купить краденые шедевры. Их нельзя показать на публике, только если пройдет добрая пара десятков лет, тогда коллекционеры могут объявить о «редкой находке, найденной в антикварной лавке». — Лен небрежно почесал подбородок. — Кроме того, это слишком простая работа, музейная охрана оставляет желать лучшего.

— Круто, — восхищенно пробормотал Циско.

— Но ты все равно этим занимался? — с любопытством спросил Барри.

— Нечасто. Мы работали с Лизой не всегда. У нее были свои операции.

Наступила тишина, было слышно только, как позвякивает инструментами Циско. Барри сосредоточился, стараясь услышать, не кричит ли кто-нибудь из их группы, но... ничего. Он был благодарен за каждую секунду спокойствия. Присев, он снова щелкнул пальцами.

— А ты… эм… — Нарушив молчание, Циско нервно сглотнул, продолжая сосредоточено разглядывать устройство. Его голос понизился до шепота, и он продолжил. — …Не против меня и Лизы? В смысле… Не то чтобы между нами что-то серьезное, нет, но если бы мы…

— Не против, — прервал его Лен.

— О. — Циско с облегчением вздохнул. — Правда?

— Я должен повторить это еще раз? — Голос Лена звучал угрожающе, но Барри видел насмешливое выражение на его лице.

— Ну, просто… она же твоя младшая сестра. — Циско беспокойно взглянул на Лена.

— Она взрослая девочка.

Циско вернулся к своему устройству и открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, и тут Барри заметил какое-то движение возле двери.

Не до конца уверенный в том, что видит, Барри поднялся и пощелкал пальцами.

Маленький коричневый комок шерсти застыл на месте, поднял черный нос и принюхался.

— Антуанетта! — Барри подбежал к ней и опустился на колени в нескольких ярдах от крысы. Он поднял руку, снова щелкнув пальцами, и тогда крошечный грызун узнал его. Антуанетта быстро подскочила и запрыгнула ему на ладонь.  
Ее шерсть была влажной, и Барри поднес крысу поближе. Осторожно погладив ее, он взглянул на ладонь. На его перчатке остались красные следы. Он понял, что это была кровь, но Антуанетта не выглядела раненой. _Это не ее_ , — с облегчением подумал Барри. Он погладил ее по макушке, и Антуанетта потерлась носом о его большой палец.

— Ты в порядке, — сказал ей Барри, хоть она и не понимала его. — С Хартли тоже все будет прекрасно. Хорошая девочка.

Барри не заметил красную точку, мелькающую на его груди, и едва успел услышать выстрел. На суперскорости он уклонился от пули, перекатился вправо, осторожно держа в руке Антуанетту. Его способности в очередной раз спасли ему жизнь, и пуля пролетела мимо, разбив один из телевизоров на дальней стене.

— _Барри_! — послышался крик Лена.

Чувствуя себя виноватым, Барри засунул Антуанетту в передний карман куртки. Она извивалась, но все же послушно осталась внутри.

— Ух ты, смотри-ка, что у нас здесь, — произнес низкий мужской голос где-то у входа в торговый центр. Дверь медленно открылась. Другой голос добавил:

— Это _Леонард Снарт_? Конечно, этот сукин сын должен был выжить.

На первом мужчине была надета кевларовая защита и грязная джинсовая куртка, на штанах — наколенники, а на огромных ботинках по бокам торчали шипы. В одной руке он держал автомат и пристально следил за всеми в магазине.

— Обожаю, когда наши цели решают разделиться, — сказал он с широкой усмешкой. Некоторые из его желтых кривых зубов были выбиты, а лицо покрыто таким количеством ушибов и синяков, что он уже не напоминал человека. Один глаз распух, а под другим был синяк, но оба они злобно горели красным.

— Эй, вы. — Циско прижал к груди свой конусный вспыхивающий стробоскопо-лапмпочный проект. — Вы не знаете, с кем имеете дело!

Следом за первым, в магазин вошел второй мужчина. В руках он держал обрез со снайперским прицелом, примотанным к нему изолентой, рассматривая присутствующих сквозь линзу объектива. Он был высоким, толстым, с неряшливой бородой и дико растрепанными волосами. Его глаза также горели красным. В отличие от остальных людей, находящихся под воздействием Биволо, эти двое, казалось, держали себя в руках, и это настораживало.

— Сожалею, — произнес второй мужчина. Он выглядел так, будто все это его забавляло. — Но мы не потерпим конкуренции на самолет.

Когда первый мужчина нажал на курок, Барри сорвался с места. Он схватил пулю, но последовала очередь, поскольку тот стрелял из автомата. Его пульс зашкаливал, но он смог поймать все девять пуль и с трясущимися руками замер между рейдерами и Леном с Циско. Барри поднял руку, и все девять пуль высыпались на пол.

Оба рейдера отступили, глядя на Барри с удивлением.

— Ты один из этих фриков, — прорычал второй мужчина. Он схватился за дверную ручку.

— Мне кажется, вы перешли все границы дозволенного, — медленно произнес Лен, выходя вперед с криопушкой. — Я бы сказал вам проваливать, но мы видели, что вы сделали. Женщины и дети? — прорычал он. — Даже профессиональные киллеры не заходят так далеко.

Барри осторожно натянул капюшон на голову. В кармане его куртки зашевелилась Антуанетта, но потом, кажется, нашла удобное положение и затихла. Лучше было передать ее Циско, но Барри не был уверен, что Антуанетта не будет против: единственными людьми, которым она доверяла, были Барри и Хартли.

— Я как-то работал на тебя, — сказал второй мужчина Леонарду. — Мы оба работали. Не помнишь нас?

— Нет, — небрежно бросил Лен.

— Ну, сейчас вспомнишь, — первый мужчина вскинул автомат и снова выстрелил, а второй развернулся к двери с криком: «Назад!»

Барри сорвался с места и, схватив обрез, попытался вырвать его из рук стрелявшего. Тот крепко держался за оружие, и у Барри получилось лишь направить его в потолок.

Циско упал на пол, спасаясь от огня, а Лен укрылся за кассовой стойкой. Высунувшись из-за нее, он выстрелил из криопушки.

Хозяин обреза прижал Барри к стене, пытаясь вырвать свое оружие. Барри с силой пнул его по колену, но особого эффекта это не произвело, и он сделал это снова на суперскорости. За две секунды Барри ударил его раз тридцать, и мужчина наконец завыл от боли.

Его пальцы ослабили хватку, и Барри с силой притянул обрез к себе. Оружие вылетело из их рук и прокатилось по полу куда-то в сторону.

Барри чуть не пропустил удар, но в последний момент вывернулся и успел пригнуться. При этом он заехал локтем мужчине в живот. Тот, падая, машинально ухватился за него, но Барри, сжав руку в кулак, врезал мужчине прямо в подбородок.

Держа руки у лица, он упал и скрючился на полу. Барри тут же вытащил нож и… замер.

Человек лежал перед ним на полу, в отключке, но скоро он придет в себя и снова нападет. У Барри в руках был нож. Он мог прикончить мужчину, но перед его глазами стояло лицо генеральши, и груз вины не давал ему сделать это.

Барри бросил взгляд на другого мужчину и увидел… сосульку. Тот был покрыт льдом с головы до ног, взгляд застыл на месте, а рука все еще сжимала оружие.

С устройством в руках Циско медленно выбрался из своего укрытия.

Подойдя к Барри, Лен прицелился в человека, лежащего у его ног.

— Неплохо, — похвалил он Барри, опустился на колени перед мужчиной и, держа палец на курке, прижал дуло к его щеке. Тот пришел в себя и, вздрогнув, уставился на оружие, приставленное к его лицу.

— Где остальные члены вашей шайки? — сурово спросил Лен. Выражение его лица было жестким, и Барри… слегка успокоился от мысли, что Лен знал, что делать.

Мужчина отвернулся, не говоря ни слова.

Лен схватил его за грудки, вывернул ему руку и прижал бицепс коленом к полу. Мужчина дико закричал от боли, наверное Лен защемил ему какой-то нерв. Барри не мог поверить, что Лен разбирался в этом.

— Говори, где, — прорычал Лен. — И, возможно, я оставлю тебя в живых.

— Мне наплевать. — Мужчина сплюнул на пол. Очевидно, ему было больно, но его глаза по-прежнему светились красным.

— Погоди. Спроси его про самолет. — Циско подошел ближе. Он оглянулся на замороженного человека у двери, и Барри заметил, что его взгляд выражал скорее облегчение.

— В аэропорту Централ Сити есть частные самолеты, — сказал Барри, нахмурившись. — Это в нескольких милях отсюда. Что рейдеры делают здесь?

Мужчина рассмеялся, и Лен сильнее прижал пушку к его лицу.

— Пилот, — выплюнул он, стреляя глазами в каждого из окруживших его людей. — Еда. Симпатичные девочки, которых можно прикончить. Их кровь такая сладкая, и она течет по дороге с…

— Ты сумасшедший, — прервал его Лен и выстрелил.

Барри вздрогнул и отвернулся.

С позеленевшим лицом, смотря в другую сторону, Циско пробормотал:

— Самолет никак им не поможет. Во всем мире установили воздушную защиту. Они отстреливают всех, кто пытается покинуть Северную и Южную Америку.

Барри нахмурился.

— Но как…

Лен тоже выглядел удивленным. Поднявшись, он поставил пушку на предохранитель.

— Всего остального мира это не коснулось?

— Нет. — Циско вздохнул. — Мы узнали об этом, когда временно получили доступ к интернету и…

Где-то невдалеке послышался громкий крик.

— Это наши, — тут же понял Барри и рванул к двери. Инстинктивно он хотел кинуться к источнику шума, но…

— Барри, ты должен бежать, — сказал Лен, и Барри удивленно взглянул на него.

— Но мы ведь должны держаться вместе.

— Лизе может угрожать опасность. Мы пойдем сразу за тобой. Беги.

Барри кивнул и сорвался с места. У него ушло какое-то время, чтобы обнаружить место, откуда раздавался шум, и в следующее мгновение он остановился посреди ресторана.

Лизу удерживали двое грязных, безумно выглядящих людей с красными глазами. Она стояла на коленях между ними, перед ней находился перевязанный бинтами бородатый мужчина, а другой, мускулистый, с покрытыми татуировками руками, держал пистолет, за поясом у него торчал настоящий меч. Он удерживал бородатого за плечо, и его глаза горели ярко-голубым.

Джеймс Джесси дрался с двумя парнями в углу. Двигающийся с суперскоростью Барри мог увидеть его медленные, но точные акробатические выпады, когда он разворачивался, чтобы пнуть противника по яйцам. Марка нигде не было видно, но Барри заметил удар молнии, направленной в одного из парней, с которыми сражался Джеймс. Было странно наблюдать, как молния мелькает с той же скоростью, с которой бежал Барри.

Он подскочил к Лизе, схватил ее и, прежде чем кто-то успел сообразить, отбежал вместе с ней в сторону. Ресторан был хаотично заставлен столами и стульями, и он изо всех сил старался маневрировать между ними, держа Лизу на руках. Остановившись, он опустил ее и помог встать на ноги.

Лиза выдохнула и вцепилась в плечи Барри, глядя на него широко распахнутыми глазами. Они были обычного цвета, Биволо не добрался до нее, и Барри вздохнул с облегчением.

— Ох… еще один? — Человек с мечом удивленно рассматривал Барри. Он со злостью толкнул забинтованного мужчину на пол и направил на него пистолет. — А я-то думал, что моя маленькая сучка Рой был особенным.

И тут Барри узнал бородача: Рой Биволо. Он держался одной рукой за плечо, согнувшись от боли. Двое других мужчин стояли позади, угрожающе направив на него свое оружие.

— Убирайтесь отсюда, — потребовал Барри, его голос дрожал от гнева, а глаза яростно сверкали. Он посмотрел на человека с мечом, очевидно, главаря рейдеров.

Тот рассмеялся и с хищной улыбкой произнес:

— Видишь ли, нам действительно нужна эта симпатичная леди.

Трясущимися руками Лиза схватила золотую пушку и выставила ее перед собой.

— Хуй тебе, ублюдок! — закричала она.

— В моей команде ты будешь намного полезнее, сладкая, — ухмыляясь, сказал главарь рейдеров и оглянулся на двоих мужчин, стоящих позади. — Думаю, придется позвать сюда остальных красноглазых демонов, отправьте сообщение Боссу, устроим настоящую вечеринку.

_Да сколько же их?!_ — подумал Барри, и его живот скрутило от мрачного предчувствия. Он собрал все свое мужество, готовясь принять еще один бой.

_______________________________________  
*brutum fulmen (лат.) — «бесполезная молния», то есть пустые угрозы.  
**facile est inventis addere (лат.) — «Легко усовершенствовать уже изобретенное».


	26. Глава 26. Рейдеры. Часть 3

— Лейтенант! — закричал один из тех рейдеров, что прежде держали Лизу, обращаясь к главарю с мечом.

_Почему неквалифицированные люди выбирают себе воинские звания?_ — раздраженно подумал Барри, устремляясь вперед. Разогнавшись на суперскорости, он врезал рукояткой своего охотничьего ножа мужчине в лоб, вырубив его. Затем он схватил Роя Биволо за рубашку и оттащил его к магазину с вывеской H &M. _Хотя, погодите-ка_ … — вдруг вспомнил он. — _Мой парень тоже называет себя «Капитаном»._

Пробежавшись на скорости по магазину, он схватил шарф и пару солнцезащитных очков, не прерывая размышлений. _Если Лейтенант с Мечом не «Босс», где же тогда настоящий Босс, и сколько еще у рейдеров таких Лейтенантов?_ Через секунду Барри вернулся к Биволо и, нацепив ему на глаза очки, обернул его голову шарфом. Он плотно затянул концы, чтобы не допустить и шанса, что Биволо сможет выглянуть из-под шарфа. _Если этот Лейтенант не находится под воздействием Биволо, значит и другие тоже? То есть только пехотинцы находятся под контролем?_ Барри одернул себя за использования военных метафор.

Оставив Биволо, Барри развернулся и побежал обратно к ресторанному дворику. Он оказался рядом с Лизой в тот же момент, когда рейдер, которого он вырубил, наконец-то упал на пол.

— Черт, — бросила Лиза, боковым зрением заметив Барри.

Лейтенант обнажил свой меч, и в этот момент словно ад вырвался наружу. Джеймс Джесси закричал от боли, когда один из рейдеров удачно выстрелил в него, а Марк Мардон получил стеклянным бокалом прямо в лицо как только вышел из укрытия. Лиза пальнула в одного из рейдеров, и тот, схватившись за голову, начал разворачиваться, а Барри, метнувшись вперед, схватился за меч в руках Лейтенанта, потому что… да нахер все.

Барри изо всех сил пытался вырвать меч, но его противник оказался мускулистым здоровяком, а комплекция Барри… оставляла желать лучшего. Неожиданно испытав дежавю, он ухватился за пришедшую в голову идею и пнул мужчину так же, как и того другого в магазине электроники, только в этот раз сверхбыстрые удары были нацелены прямо в пах рейдера.

Здоровяк начал медленно оседать и даже не успел закричать, когда кулак Барри врезался ему в лицо. На пол он свалился уже без сознания.

Мардон яростно прокричал что-то неразборчивое и выпустил пучок молний, разлетевшихся по комнате. Они попали в рейдера, пытавшегося его подстрелить. Мужчина затрясся, потом застыл, упал на пол и мгновенно обуглился — ужасающая череда последствий. Марк в шоке уставился на безжизненное тело.

Джесси полез за чем-то в карман, и двое нападавших на него рейдеров на мгновение отвлеклись. Этого было достаточно, чтобы Джеймс успел схватить одного из противников за шею, роняя его на пол так, что шея мужчины жутко щелкнула.

Лиза прицелилась в другого рейдера и выстрелила в него из своей пушки, что позволило Джесси вовремя отскочить. Рейдер с золотой ногой упал на пол и застонал, изумленно хватаясь пальцами за сверкающую конечность.

Казалось, непосредственная угроза исчезла, рейдеры были обезврежены, но Барри не покидало чувство, что их должно быть больше. Где же остальные…

Барри уставился на два бесчувственных тела перед собой.

— И что нам с ними делать? — спросил он вслух, не ожидая ответа. Его и не последовало, Лиза только положила руку ему на плечо.

— Спасибо, — с чувством произнесла она.

Еще мгновение, и ее разум оказался бы под контролем непредвиденных эмоций. На ее лице ясно читалось облегчение.

Внезапное движение слева от них заставило обоих напрячься и подготовиться к новой схватке, но это оказалась Шона. Неожиданно появившись в центре помещения, в следующее мгновение она телепортировалась к Марку. Он стоял и бормотал что-то, уставившись на свои руки, и Шона обняла его.

Джеймс Джесси подошел к Лизе, стирая кровь с губ.

— Да, это было ужасно, — заметил он. — Скажите мне, что это все.

— Думаю, что нет, — ответил Барри. — Вы нашли Мика?

— Он пропал. — Лиза вздохнула. — Биволо?

Барри просто кивнул.

***

Кейтлин почему-то выглядела еще более испуганной после того, как Рой Биволо освободил ее от своего влияния. Она обхватила себя руками и отвергала любые попытки Барри и Циско заговорить с ней. Хартли, освобожденный от ледяного плена, не мог заставить себя посмотреть Барри в глаза, даже когда тот вернул ему Антуанетту.

Барри решил, что еще появится возможность поговорить с ним, но прямо сейчас было совсем не лучшее время для задушевных разговоров. Все устало развалились за столами в ресторанном дворике. Компания выглядела потрепанной, но никто серьезно не пострадал, что казалось практически чудом.

Они привязали Биволо к одному из стульев, и это смотрелось довольно забавно, учитывая, что его охраняло десять человек, а Биволо был обездвижен и ничего не видел. Он выглядел так, словно его пропустили через мясорубку: его тело было покрыто синяками, а бинты на плече и груди пропитаны запекшейся кровью.

— Мы можем договориться по-хорошему или… — начал Эдди.

— Я расскажу вам все, — тут же прервал его Биволо.

Барри прислонился к столу рядом с Леном, они стояли справа от Биволо, а Айрис и Эдди — слева. Барри скрестил руки на груди и, поглаживая пальцами рукава куртки, наблюдал за ним. Мик Рори по-прежнему отсутствовал.

— Правда? Вот так просто? — Эдди шагнул вперед, прямо к Биволо, встав перед ним в позе, которая могла показаться угрожающей, если бы на глазах Биволо не было повязки. — Думаешь, мы поверим всему, что ты скажешь?

— Если планируешь опуститься до того, чтобы беспричинно пытать меня ради информации, то вперед, — едва слышно произнес Биволо. Он пошевелил свободным плечом, устраиваясь поудобнее. — Я видел, что люди творили друг с другом даже до начала этого безумия, и не хотел бы пройти через это. Все начинают говорить, рано или поздно, так с чего мне молчать?

Казалось, Эдди не поверил Биволо и собирался возразить, но Лен прервал его.

— Где Мик Рори? Рейдеры забрали одного из наших.

— Поджигатель сказал, что у него есть лицензия пилота, когда мы стали угрожать девчонке, — вздохнул Биволо, опустив голову.

— У меня есть докторская степень, — вдруг сказала Кейтлин, впервые заговорив с момента освобождения из-под контроля Биволо. Она гневно сжала кулаки, уставившись на него.

— Мне плевать, — усмехнулся Биволо. Он кивнул головой на обрубок своей руки. — Я похож на того, кого это заботит?

Мгновение поколебавшись, Кейтлин все же подошла ближе к нему.

— Мне стоит… — Она указала на плечо Биволо, и Барри понял, о чем она говорит.

— Подожди, пока он не расскажет все, что нам нужно знать, — решительно заявил он. — Потом ты можешь ему помочь.

— Видишь, Рой, — обратился к Биволо Лен. — У нас есть доктор, который может привести тебя в порядок. Это неплохой стимул, чтобы сказать нам прав…

— Пусть даже не приближается ко мне, — прорычал Биволо, — никто не прикоснется к моей руке.

_Или ее отсутствию_ , — подумал Барри, смущенно разглядывая безобразно выглядящий обрубок. Не было никакого смысла Биволо отказываться от медицинской помощи в его-то положении, но, с другой стороны, у него не было и причин доверять Кейтлин.

— Хорошо, Биволо, — снова вмешался Эдди. — Расскажи нам о Хитвейве.

— Слушайте, я запутался. Мы все еще говорим о том поджигателе?

— Верно, — подтвердил Лен.

Биволо пожал плечами и тут же поморщился от боли.

— Поджигатель сказал, что может управлять самолетом, поэтому они отвели его к Боссу.

— Мик не умеет управлять самолетом, — нахмурившись, заметила Лиза, сидящая чуть поодаль. — Я могу, но не Мик.

— Я знаю. — Лицо Лена выражало беспокойство.

— Не моя вина, что твой друг решил соврать, — процедил Биволо.

— Значит, Мик на аэродроме? — предположил Лен.

— Да.

Барри чувствовал беспокойство, глядя на мужчину: Биволо выглядел до крайности изможденным. Он сидел на стуле, голова и все тело осели вниз, словно он мог свалиться с него в любой момент.

— Сколько здесь еще рейдеров? — снова задал вопрос Лен. — И сколько из них — под твоим контролем?

— Думаю, еще человек двадцать, но я их не контролирую, просто оказываю влияние. Я заставляю людей чувствовать эмоции, но не управляю ими, — устало объяснил Биволо.

— Им нужен самолет, чтобы улететь в другую страну, где нет зомби. — Стоящий рядом с Лизой Циско выдвинулся чуть вперед. — Должно быть, они не знают о воздушной защите.

— Неа, мы в курсе, — заявил Биволо.

Барри выпрямился, удивленно глядя на него. Он не был точно уверен, что он ощущал… он не мог вспомнить, о чем тогда ему говорил Обратный Флэш. Опасное предчувствие холодком сковало внутренности.

— О чем ты говоришь? Зачем вам самолет, если вы знаете, что вас подстрелят?

— Нас не заметят, если мы будем лететь достаточно низко. У нас есть карта с этими… не знаю, островами и пометками, где мы могли бы приземлиться и таким образом добраться до другого материка. Босс знает подробности. Я всего лишь инструмент в их руках, чтобы заставлять остальных рейдеров не отступать от цели и поддерживать в них ярость.

— Ваша группа достаточно сильна, чтобы выживать здесь, — заметил Барри. — Если вы прибудете в другую страну, то станете просто заклейменными преступниками. Каким образом вы собираетесь объяснить, как попали в страну?

— Суть не в этом, — пробормотал Биволо, уронив подбородок на грудь.

— Тогда в чем же? — спросил Барри. Биволо не ответил, и Лен, достав свою пушку, подошел к нему и прижал ее дуло к единственной руке Биволо.

— Отвечай, — бросил он.

Биволо глубоко вздохнул. Череда эмоций возникла на его лице: страх, злость, беспокойство, но все они в мгновение исчезли. Он тряхнул головой, словно пытаясь избавиться от повязки на глазах, а потом, сдавшись, расслабленно откинулся на спинку стула.

— Когда я вышел из тюрьмы, — начал он тихим и прерывистым голосом, — я не понимал, что происходит. Все мои друзья исчезли, а мир оказался разрушенным — повсюду бродили монстры. Мертвые ходунки. Я не знал, что делать и просидел в одном укрытии восемнадцать часов.

Барри отступил и смущенно смотрел на Биволо, пока тот говорил.

— Я думал, что мне конец, потому что мои способности никак не действовали на зомби. Я был беспомощен. Их было шестеро на заправке, где я прятался. Я заперся в здании, но знал, что рано или поздно мне придется оттуда выйти. Я пытался сбежать, но один из монстров схватил мою руку, расцарапал и укусил ее, а потом… они вдруг остановились.

Рот Биволо открылся со вздохом ужаса, и он медленно и нервно продолжил.

— Зомби просто перестали нападать. У одного из них было оружие, он как-то странно покачивался, как марионетка на веревочках, а затем они отсекли мне руку, и я вырубился от боли… Очнулся я во Флориде. _Флорида_. — Биволо глубоко вздохнул, голос его дрожал. — И там был этот парень. Босс рейдеров… Он говорил о каком-то грандиозном плане своего повелителя. Грандиозный план? Я не… Я не знаю что за план. Я не знаю как этот Лидер… Черный… Он убедил людей идти за ним, но… но… большинство рейдеров были такими же, как я, спасенными напуганными людьми, которые видели, как тех, кого они любили, разорвали на части и съели эти зомби. Но как только Босс узнал о моих способностях, он заставил меня сделать их всех более яростными, а потом… Мы устроили кровавое побоище здесь, в Централ Сити. Мы убивали всех людей, которые попадались нам на пути, и зомби нас не трогали. — Биволо замолчал, низко опустив голову.

Долгое время после завершения его рассказа, стояла мертвая пугающая тишина.

— Зачем вам нужен самолет? — спросила Айрис, нарушая молчание.

— Они собираются перевезти зомби на остальные континенты. Заразить всех.

— Черная Рука, — сказал Барри, неожиданно вспоминая имя, которое назвал ему Харрисон Уэллс или Эобард. — Он знает, как управлять зомби.

— Северной и Южной Америки ему недостаточно, — пробормотал Биволо. — Мы не хотели этого делать. Большинство из нас. Поэтому он заставил меня сделать всех тупыми озлобленными отморозками. Лидер обещал нам свободу. А если мы не подчинились, то погибли бы. Зомби прикончили бы нас всех… они — дикие монстры. Вы понятия не имеете, каково это — находиться среди нежити и стоять прямо перед ними. Босс сказал, что я ему нужен, и я думал, мы… что мы могли сделать с Черным?

— О чем вы вообще говорите? — спросил Эдди, поочередно глядя на Биволо и Барри.

— Об этом сказал Уэллс. — Барри задумчиво нахмурился. — Он собирается найти человека по имени Черная Рука, который знает, как управлять зомби.

— Вот дерьмо, — прошептала Шона.

— Абсолютно всеми? — в ужасе спросила Кейтлин. — Все зомби подчиняются Черной Руке?

Биволо кивнул.

— Все до последнего.

— Вот поэтому они и собираются в стаи, Ленни. — Голос Лизы дрожал от волнения. — Когда мы видели их там, на дороге. И когда огромная толпа прошла мимо нас, это была не случайность, это была _армия_.

Циско задумчиво нахмурил лоб.

— Значит… — медленно начал он. — По радио Хэла Джордана один из выживших говорил о том, как они узнали, что толпа зомби обычно имеет ходунков-одиночек, идущих впереди. Каждый раз, когда они видели одного зомби, им приходилось быстро менять направление, потому что это значило, что за ними идет толпа.

— Разведчики, — предположил Джеймс Джесси.

Эдди низко присвистнул и прошептал:

— Проклятье.

— Как, блядь, человек может контролировать зомби на двух континентах сразу? — зло бросил Хартли. Страх и ярость, исказившие его лицо, сделали слова еще более резкими. — Нежить не реагирует на силы Биволо, и они — я это проверил — не реагируют ни на один из моих звуковых сигналов, да половина из них даже барабанных перепонок не имеет!

— Может, это какая-то магия, — пожал плечами Джеймс.

— Магия, — прорычал Хартли. — Да что ты за тупое, ископаемое, безмозглое существо?

— Или бог? — усмехнувшись, добавил Джеймс.

— Слушайте, — громко прервал их Барри. Он снова взглянул на Биволо. — Ты _сам_ хотел, чтобы рейдеры заразили весь остальной мир?

— Черт возьми, нет, — неистово потряс головой Биволо. Он сильно зажмурился, морщины исказили черты его лица, а плечи дрогнули. — Пожалуйста, Флэш, ты и понятия не имеешь, каково это… ты понятия не имеешь. Ты не дашь им заполучить этот ебаный самолет, с пилотом или без, кто-нибудь да разберется, как эта штука работает.

Лиза вздохнула, ее плечи застыли в напряжении.

— Мировое господство, — прошептала она, — у нас тут ублюдок, пытающийся заполучить мировое господство.

Эдди сжал кулаки.

— Ты сказал, здесь еще двадцать рейдеров? Сколько зомби с ними?

— Трое, — сказал Биволо. Он поднял голову, словно смотрел сквозь повязку на человека, к которому обращался. — Как раз достаточно, чтобы поместиться в маленьком самолете с пилотом.

— Мы должны их остановить, — немедленно сказал Барри. Он с вызовом оглядел группу, ожидая протестов, но каким-то невозможным образом все были согласны.

— Когда они отправляются? — спросил Лен.

— В четверг, — ответил Биволо. Барри… не имел ни малейшего представления, какой сегодня день недели. — Они назначили определенную дату и время, очень важно следовать расписанию, чтобы не быть замеченными.

— Но… почему Централ Сити? — Барри нахмурился. — Из всех возможных мест почему именно он?

Биволо вздохнул.

— С чего ты взял, что я в курсе всех деталей? Я знаю только то, что слышал. Думаю, они пытались проникнуть на Восточное побережье. Какая-то девчонка, умеющая управлять самолетом снаружи, остановила их. Говорили, что Стрела разобрался с заварушкой в Старлинг. И еще этот летающий огненный человек… Хэл Джордан со своим радио… Я не знаю. Может, до настоящего момента у них ничего не получалось, — в отчаянии прорычал Биволо. — _Я не знаю_. Я просто парень, контролирующий разум.

Леонард кинул долгий взгляд на Барри, затем на Айрис и наконец на Эдди.

— Нам нужно обдумать, что делать дальше. Мы должны спасти Мика и остановить вылет самолета. Расклад получается двое на одного, но у нас есть металюди, а у них нет.

— Мы не можем допустить, чтобы самолет вылетел, — согласился Эдди.

— Хорошо. Думаю, сейчас всем необходима небольшая передышка, — сказал Лен. — Перекусите чем-нибудь. Буду весьма признателен, если вы, доктор Сноу, могли бы осмотреть каждого.

Кейтлин, казалось, была погружена в свои мысли, но услышав свое имя, подняла голову и кивнула.

— Ладно… Я могу осмотреть всех.

— Поищу что-нибудь съедобное, — хмуро сообщил Хартли и направился к одному из складских помещений. Джеймс Джесси пробормотал, что голоден, и последовал за ним.

Айрис с Шоной и Кейтлин объявили, что пойдут искать комнату отдыха и какой-нибудь еды. Эдди прокричал им вдогонку, чтобы были осторожнее, но его услышали не все: большая часть группы уже разбрелась.

— Ты в порядке? — Лиза внимательно взглянула на Лена.

Тот кивнул и повернулся к Эдди.

— Что нам делать с Биволо?

— Могу я дать совет? — устало спросил Биволо.

— Ты можешь отсюда снять контроль с рейдеров? — обратился к нему Барри. — Или тебе нужно находиться рядом с ними?

Биволо вымотано вздохнул.

— Я должен быть рядом, — неохотно признался он.

— Биволо пойдет с нами и поможет сражаться с рейдерами. Если все пойдет по плану, я смогу на скорости унести его и всех оставшихся в живых рейдеров далеко отсюда. — Барри взглянул на Эдди, ожидая одобрения своего плана.

— В Венесуэлу, — предложил Биволо, и Барри поморщился.

— Посмотрим. — Он никогда еще не пытался пробежать настолько далеко, и не был до конца уверен, что кто-либо сможет выжить, будучи перемещенным на подобной сверхскорости. Но если благодаря перспективе оказаться в Венесуэле у Биволо будет меньше повода предать их, тогда это вполне могло сойти за вариант.

— Барри, мы можем поговорить минуту наедине? — спросил Лен.

Барри поднял взгляд, задумчиво потирая лоб, и заметил, как Лен внимательно наблюдает за ним. Он выглядел чем-то обеспокоенным, и Барри, грустно улыбнувшись ему, провел кончиками пальцев по его руке.

— Конечно.

Лен направился к одному из закрытых ресторанов, расположенных вокруг дворика, и Барри последовал за ним. Они прошли мимо кассы и оказались за небольшой перегородкой, отделяющей их от остального помещения. Лен прислонился спиной к плите, и Барри встал напротив него.

— Как ты? — спросил Лен. Он колебался, прежде чем взять руку Барри в свою. Большим пальцем он провел по его костяшкам, покрытым запекшейся кровью от ударов, и осторожно потер кожу, чтобы убедиться, что раны уже зажили. Кожа все еще была чувствительна, но боль уже не ощущалась.

— Я в порядке.

Взгляд Лена сосредоточился на тыльной стороне ладони Барри.

— Знаешь, скрыться где-нибудь вдали отсюда, в тихом местечке — этот вариант развития событий кажется все более и более вероятным, — медленно произнес Лен. На его лице было такое выражение, словно он говорил это в шутку, не относясь к ситуации серьезно.

Лен беспокоился и вполне оправдано. Знать то, что за монстрами на самом деле стоит некая сила, пугало куда больше, чем думать о них как о каком-то явлении природы. Барри не мог пока сложить кусочки воедино, но и без того все это слишком тревожило. Сама мысль о том, что какой-то человек пытался уничтожить жизнь на Земле. И что он _преуспевал_ в этом, пока они развлекались с Капитаном Холодом.

— Я должен это остановить, — сказал Барри, уставившись в пол.

— И как ты это сделаешь? — Лен выпустил руку Барри и положил ладонь ему на шею, вынуждая поднять голову, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза.

— Я не знаю.

— Вот именно. Ты не знаешь, так как же ты это остановишь? Есть вещи, которым мы не можем помешать и вынуждены просто смириться, но задержать этот самолет… Такое тебе под силу.

— Мне не нужны мотивирующие речи от тебя, Лен, — угрюмо произнес Барри.

Лен кивнул, проведя большим пальцем по его щеке.

— Людям присуще чувство вины, просто не зацикливайся на этом.

— Ну, может я… — Барри нахмурился. — Заслужил это. Взгляни на все, что случилось.

— Ты не можешь разрешить все проблемы в мире, — возмущенно возразил Лен. Что-то яростное промелькнуло в его взгляде, когда он продолжил. — Ты больше не несешь ни за кого ответственности.

Барри оттолкнул от себя его руки.

— Правда? — раздраженно спросил он. — Так же как и ты не несешь ответственность за Лизу?

На лице Лена боролись какие-то противоречивые чувства. Затем он опустил голову и признал:

— Справедливо.

Барри вздохнул и, шагнув вперед, скользнул руками под парку Лена. Он притянул его к себе, положил голову ему на плечо, и Лен сомкнул руки у Барри за спиной и крепко обнял его. Повернув голову, он прижался носом к уху Барри, а губы Лена коснулись его скулы.

— Если мы найдем других супергероев, то может и справимся с этим ублюдком, Черной Рукой, — пробормотал Лен.

— Возможно, — согласился Барри, и это прозвучало как «да».

— И, знаешь, я согласен с тем, чтобы Лиза для тебя была в приоритете.

Барри не смог сдержать усмешку.

— Ох, правда? Значит, я несу ответственность только за себя и за Лизу?

Лен слегка отстранился, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Конечно. — Он мягко прижался губами к щеке Барри. — Просто оставайся в безопасности, — тихо добавил он. — Вы нужны мне оба.

— С нами все будет хорошо, — пообещал ему Барри, хотя и не до конца верил в свои слова. — Мы не слабаки, ты же знаешь.

— Знаю. — Лен провел большим пальцем по нижней губе Барри. — Пойду, поищу тебе что-нибудь поесть.

— Нет, — замотал головой Барри, хоть и чувствовал, как у него урчит в животе. Он схватил Лена за парку и притянул его ближе. На мгновение Лен замер, но затем обнял Барри и прижал его к себе так крепко, будто вокруг больше не было никого.

— Может быть, нам не стоит здесь оставаться, — наконец озвучил свои мысли Барри. Он хмуро посмотрел на Лена, пытаясь прочитать выражение его лица. — В Централ Сити. Здесь слишком много ресурсов, и он никак не защищен.

— Да, нам нужно уходить, — согласился Лен, задумчиво нахмурившись. — Если Черная Рука наблюдает за нами, он пошлет еще больше людей. Мы не можем…

— Мне очень нравится наш гребаный дом.

Мысль была печальной, и от нее у Барри засосало под ложечкой. Хоть это и было разумно, но одновременно ужасало: они не могли остаться в Централ Сити. Они были вынуждены постоянно бежать, путешествие не закончилось, когда они обрели дом, это была всего лишь передышка.

Откуда-то из-за перегородки послышался голос Циско. Тот громко рассуждал о сроках годности возле автоматов с закусками, и Барри вдруг вспомнил… о дурацкой синей ткани из лавки. Желание вернуться в магазин, потому что по какой-то причине «синие шторы» засели у него в голове, было глупой, нелепой, несуразной и по-идиотски нормальной идеей. В мире апокалипсис, сейчас не время думать о том, какие шторы он хочет повесить в спальне, которую все равно скоро покинет.

Это было несправедливо. От этой мысли у Барри все сжалось в груди.

Он _хотел_ этот дом. Он хотел, чтобы все были в безопасности, жили рядом друг с другом, и у каждого был свой маленький уголок, но в то же время, чтобы все собирались вместе на завтрак… И, черт, он хотел, чтобы их с Леном вещи лежали вместе в беспорядке, хотел их собственную кровать, ванную…

Барри отстранился и снова поднес ладонь ко лбу, но Лен схватил его запястье.

— Мне тоже нравится этот дом, — серьезно сказал он.

Барри встретился с его пристальным взглядом. Эти синие, такие знакомые глаза видели абсолютно все. Лен всегда смотрел на него так, будто Барри был кем-то особенным.

Они были партнерами, друзьями, любовниками, всем друг для друга, и до сих пор вещью, связывающей их вместе, была необходимость выживать. Барри ненавидел это чувство опасности, преследующей их по пятам. Каждое мгновение своей жизни они проводили, попадая из одной трагичной ситуации в другую, решив одну проблему, сразу натыкались на еще десять, и Барри…

— Это угнетает, — сказал он. Он шагнул вперед и взял руки Лена в свои. — Каждый день, каждую минуту. И я не могу бежать настолько быстро, чтобы замедлить время. Раньше я мог просто снять маску, и все было отлично, но теперь… я _не могу_.

— Иногда приходится принимать вещи как есть. — Лен будто просто цеплялся за слова, не зная, что сказать. — Позволь помочь тебе.

— Но что ты можешь сделать? — Злясь на самого себя, спросил Барри. — Я и сам не знаю, что мне делать. Неужели это так много — просто хотеть _жить в этом чертовом доме_?! Чтобы была еда и… и место, которое мы могли бы защитить и, блядь… я не знаю. Немного пространства? Этот кемпер такой… блин, там было хорошо, но… черт возьми.

У него начало щипать глаза, и он попытался отнять свою руку, чтобы вытереть их, но Лен, наклонившись к нему, пальцами провел по щекам Барри и нежно стер с них несуществующие слезы.

— Я… — Прервавшись на секунду, Лен продолжил. — Я жил в бегах с тех пор, как мне исполнилось семнадцать, Барри, и я не знаю, что ты сейчас чувствуешь. Я не скучаю по дому и какому-то безопасному месту, так что… — Он вздохнул с болью на лице. — Мне жаль.

Барри ненавидел себя в этот момент, потому что теперь возможность снова иметь дом исчезла, и они вернутся в кемпер, и все, о чем он сейчас мог думать, это о ночах, которые они с Леном могли провести вместе, о прогулках и завтраке с Айрис, Леном, Циско, Кейтлин, Хартли и… о вечеринках, которые они могли бы устроить с друзьями.

— Конечно, у нас не получится жить так, — пробормотал он.

— Все в порядке. — Лен убрал растрепанные волосы со лба Барри.

— Нет, не в порядке. Это несправедливо. Потому что… — Барри вздохнул и махнул рукой куда-то в сторону. — Сам посуди, ты можешь сказать, что апокалипсис случился не по моей вине, но ответственность за спасение всех этих людей лежит на мне. У нас есть единственный шанс остановить катастрофу, но мы пропустили тысячи других возможностей. Я достаточно силен, чтобы спасать людей, и если бы я был здесь, когда люди нуждались во мне, сколько жизней можно было бы спасти, но меня здесь не было и я не помог. Я обладаю силой, но меня не было рядом. Поэтому люди на Хай Лайн мертвы, мой отец и Джо, возможно, мертвы, моя мать мертва, целый город мертв!

— Поэтому нам нельзя проебать и этот шанс спасти людей, — сказал Лен, выразительно глядя на Барри. Тот лишь прерывисто вздохнул.

— Я хочу этот ебаный дом, Лен.

Лен крепче сжал руки Барри в своих.

— А я хочу, чтобы ты выжил. Я не могу… мы не можем остаться здесь.

Барри вздохнул, уронил голову на их сложенные руки и пробормотал:

— Я просто хочу дом.

— Он у нас будет, — сказал Лен. Его голос звучал почти несчастно. — Абсолютно все, что ты захочешь. Просто это займет время.

Барри рассмеялся бы, если бы это не было так печально.

— И как?

— Если уж ты можешь перемещаться во времени, я уверен, у нас получится найти дом, который нежить никогда не найдет.

Барри вздохнул, поддаваясь прикосновениям Лена и закрыв глаза.

— Возможно, мне стоит вернуться во времени, задолго до того, как все это произошло? — вслух задумался он. Лен поднял руки и пропустил волосы Барри сквозь пальцы.

— Продолжай мечтать, малыш.

— Это могло бы сработать, — возразил Барри, цепляясь за возможность отвлечься от всего, что, как он считал, они уже потеряли.

— Разве эту линию времени не заменит другая, с не менее разрушительным ходом событий? В итоге ты можешь навредить себе или еще что похуже, — напомнил ему Лен. — Ты сам мне говорил об этом.

— Я пытаюсь сменить тему.

— О. — Лен с сожалением взглянул на него. — Я не…

Барри взял руки Лена в свои.

— Давай что-нибудь поедим.

*** 

Пробраться к самолету, оставаясь незамеченными, было невозможно. Барри насчитал двадцать одну фигуру, видневшуюся в самом центре аэродрома. Широкое плоское пространство простиралось на мили вокруг них во всех направлениях, не считая моря, где укрыться так же было невозможно. Когда-то аэропорт кипел бурной деятельностью, тысячи и тысячи людей прибывали сюда каждый день, в сам Централ Сити или на пересадку в другие города. Централ Сити неслучайно получил свое название, он связывал между собой остальные аэропорты Соединенных Штатов. А теперь он тоже был мертв, как и весь остальной город. Огромное полукруглое здание аэропорта благодаря современному архитектурному дизайну выглядело бесформенным. Стены и острые углы со стороны выглядели как волны, отбрасывающие длинные зловещие тени на взлетную полосу.

На удивление, самолетов практически не было. Всего их здесь стояло четыре, один был подготовлен к загрузке пассажиров, два других были открыты и наполовину разобраны в ожидании инженеров. Заброшенные. Лишь один готовый к полету самолет стоял посреди аэродрома, и именно возле него находились рейдеры.

Это был маленький и компактный частный самолет, в который могло бы поместиться, максимум человек десять, включая двух пилотов. Понятно, огромный самолет не сможет пролететь незамеченным, несмотря на то, что у рейдеров имелась специальная карта. Тот факт, что здесь оказался один небольшой самолет либо был невероятным совпадением, либо… Черная Рука использовал зомби, чтобы обследовать территорию.

Шансов добраться до самолета незамеченными не было. Группа с опаской продвигалась вперед. Сейчас они представляли собой легкие мишени для рейдеров, и все же надежда на то, что они смогут сделать это, еще оставалась. С ними теперь был Биволо, а Хартли с Джеймсом усилено охраняли его. В возникшей суматохе они могут убить всех зомби и вывести самолет из строя…

_Или_ … Барри почти остановился. Он споткнулся, и Лен с Лизой тут же поддержали его. Лен взял его за руку, а Лиза похлопала по плечу, и Барри продолжил идти между ними.

Как только они подобрались ближе, Барри заметил рядом с самолетом три длинных ящика. Грузовая дверь в самолет была открыта, и четверо мужчин заносили один из ящиков внутрь. Рейдеры в два раза превосходили численность группы Лена и Эдди. В сгущающихся сумерках их было сложно разглядеть, но выглядели они довольно внушительными, крепко сложенными, и у каждого при себе имелось какое-то оружие.

Единственным преимуществом было то, что солнце садилось за спиной, так что рейдеры, глядя в их сторону, могли их попросту не заметить. Так предположил Эдди.

_Или_ , — снова подумал Барри, неприятная мысль все чаще возникала при взгляде на самолет, _— мы не будем его уничтожать_.

Гладкий бок самолета украшал темно-синий логотип с красной надписью Swift Air, он выглядел идеально.

_Или мы захватим самолет. И карту. Все одиннадцать втиснемся в кабину и улетим отсюда к черту, найдем гребаный замок в Шотландии или какую-нибудь огромную ферму в Германии и устроимся на работу_ , — подумал Барри.

Он практически видел это. Воображение настолько четко нарисовало ему эту картину, что он схватил Лена за руку и крепко сжал ее в своей. Лен был не против, он шел вперед, удерживая в другой руке пушку и не спуская взгляда с рейдеров прямо перед ними. Те выглядели бодро, большинство стояли строем, двое других — чуть в стороне.

Лондон. Флэш снова в деле и спасает мир, а Циско и Кейтлин дают ему советы через наушник. Капитан Холод, Золотой Глайдер, Хитвейв, Погодный Волшебник, Пикабу… _Команда героев_ , которые работают сообща, и каждый вносит свой вклад. Свежие пончики по утрам. Газеты. Айрис и Эдди женятся и… им ничего не угрожает. Это звучало так… Барри мог все это ярко представить. Утренние телепередачи, черничные блинчики на плите, Лен ложится рядом с ним и выключает настоящее электрическое освещение. Вот они с Леном сидят в ресторане, смотрят фильм, у них есть место, где они чувствуют себя в безопасности. _Дом_. И это может быть и не Централ Сити, а их новый дом где угодно, и они смогли бы все это сделать. Барри всегда хотелось побывать в Лондоне, он никогда не покидал Централ Сити, но только потому, что мог навещать своего отца в тюрьме…

Его отец. И Джо.

— Блядь, — едва слышно пробормотал он. Они не могут этого сделать, они не могут улететь без его отца и Джо и… не теперь, когда этот некромант Черная Рука собирается поработить весь остальной мир. Они должны остановить его, или Барри никогда не сможет обрести спокойную жизнь.

Сжав напоследок руку Барри, Лен отпустил его.

Они так близко подошли к рейдерам, что можно было разглядеть их, и Барри заметил на каждом из них окровавленные бинты. Стоявший чуть впереди мужчина был лысым, его лицо покрывали татуировки, а под рассеченной губой виднелись зубы. Это выглядело мерзко, но Барри уже видел столько омерзительных вещей, что разглядывал мужчину без содрогания.

Три длинных ящика оказались деревянными гробами. Один из них подрагивал, словно внутри что-то шевелилось.

— Мы ожидали, что наше подкрепление прибудет с провизией, — прорычал мужчина с рассеченной губой. Его взгляд озадаченно метался между Лизой с ее золотой пушкой, Айрис с топором и ружьем, Шоной с пистолетом, стоящего рядом Марка и Кейтлин с огромной винтовкой.

— Хм, — он откровенно оглядел Айрис с головы до ног. — Нечасто нам попадаются _такие_ группы.

Айрис крепче сжала топор, а Эдди придвинулся к ней ближе.

— Неплохой у вас самолет, — равнодушно протянул Лен.

Но рейдер с изуродованной губой не желал прерывать ход своих мыслей. Другой мужчина, стоящий рядом с ним, ухмыляясь и облизываясь, рассматривал Кейтлин, Айрис, Шону и Лизу. Как ни странно, остальные рейдеры стояли с каменными лицами, держа в руках самодельное оружие и разнокалиберные пистолеты. В тусклом свете невозможно было разглядеть их глаза, но Барри не сомневался, что они были красными.

— А неплохо вы их набрали. По дамочке на каждого? Глянь-ка на них. — Мужчина с рассеченной губой снова хищно посмотрел на Айрис. — Держу пари, им это нравится.

Айрис подняла подбородок и с вызовом ответила на его взгляд.

— Слушай, ты… — рявкнул Эдди, делая небольшой шаг вперед.

— Что в гробах? — прервал его Лен.

— Я бы предложил сделку. — Рейдер захихикал. — Три зомбаря за троих дамочек, но у меня приказ. Приказ лично от Лидера.

— Черная Рука, — прошептала Айрис сквозь сжатые зубы.

Судя по всему, парню с губой это не понравилось и он сердито посмотрел на Айрис, затем перевел взгляд на Шону.

— И как такие милые дамочки попали в команду к этим тупым идиотам?

— Расскажи нам о вашем лидере, — снова прервал его Лен.

— Расскажи мне кто _вы_ такие, — злобно сказал парень с губой. Он перевел взгляд на Лена, словно только что понял, что Лен представлял для него главную угрозу. — И где _мои_ люди?

— Некоторые мертвы. Остальные ранены, — ответил Лен. — Я отчаянный сукин сын, а это мои Негодяи. Вы забрали нашего друга, напали на нас, убили наших соседей, и я желаю старой доброй мести, если ты, конечно, не убедишь меня в обратном.

Парень с изуродованной губой мельком глянул на самолет и снова повернулся к Лену.

— А, знаешь… — Он провел языком по разорванной плоти над зубами. — Мы могли бы договориться. Мне нравятся темноволосые.

— Как и мне, — саркастично заметил Лен. — Но на данный момент это неактуально. Прекрати думать членом и посмотри, кого я привел с собой.

— Биволо, — узнал его второй рейдер, стоящий рядом. Он был пониже, с тяжелым пузом, и выглядел несколько болезненным. — Ты привел Биволо в обмен на вашего человека?

Барри действительно надеялся, что Лен знает, что делает. Безусловно, он доверял ему. По опыту своих сделок с ним до апокалипсиса, он знал, что Лен был великолепным манипулятором, и когда Барри думал, что полностью владеет ситуацией, на деле Лен получал все, что хотел.

— Твой человек — пилот, — сказал рейдер с губой.

— У нас Биволо и еще три метачеловека. — Лен указал на Марка, и тот вышел вперед. Он держал ладони перед собой, и над кончиками его пальцев воздух начал закручиваться, пока не превратился в миниатюрный торнадо. — Хотите сражаться против него?

— Зачем вы сюда пришли? — нервно спросил второй мужчина.

— Мы даем вам пять минут, на то, чтобы убраться отсюда, — спокойно ответил Лен. — Отсчет начался прямо сейчас. Так что съебитесь нахер отсюда.

— Мы не можем, — проскулил второй рейдер, он выглядел почти виновато. — Вы не видели, на что способен Черная Рука.

— Тогда нам не о чем говорить, — закончил Лен.

Эдди кивнул.

— Биволо. — Эдди повернулся к нему, и, прежде чем Барри успел как-то предупредить Эдди об опасности, они с Биволо посмотрели друг на друга, их взгляды встретились… но ничего не произошло, и Биволо кивнул.

Следующие несколько секунд в воздухе повисла зловещая тишина, как длинное затишье перед бурей или как тошнотворное молчание после крика. А затем один из тех рейдеров, что стояли в строю, упал на землю, схватившись за голову.

Вслед за ним все остальные люди пришли в себя, некоторые попадали на землю, другие лишь удивленно выдохнули, а потом, в какой-то переломный момент, один из мужчин, грозно замахнувшись перемотанной колючей проволокой битой, впечатал ее в лицо другого рейдера. В тот же момент начался хаос. Парень с рассеченной губой поднял свое оружие и неожиданно выпустил из него струю огня.

Барри на флеш-скорости ринулся вперед и оттолкнул всех членов команды подальше от него. _Главарь рейдеров держал пушку Мика Рори_ , — понял Барри. Он подбежал ближе и ударил по его запястью охотничьим ножом, но в тот же момент пламя подошло слишком близко, и он отпрыгнул в сторону.

Он добился желаемого, и мужчина с губой злобно уставился на Барри, очевидно, сосредоточив все внимание на нем, а не на остальных.

Барри бегал из стороны в сторону, останавливаясь каждые несколько минут. Ему нужно было отвлечь внимание мужчины, чтобы остальные могли сконцентрироваться на дерущихся рейдерах. Боковым зрением он видел, что команда пытается разрешить ситуацию, по большей части безуспешно целясь в рейдеров, поскольку те вели себя совершенно непредсказуемо. Но, по крайней мере, большинство рейдеров дрались друг с другом, а те, кто не участвовал в побоище, в ужасе валялись на земле. Барри и представить себе не мог, что им пришлось вынести.

Хотя, сейчас было не время думать об этом. Барри увернулся от очередного огненного взрыва, крепко сжимая в руке нож. Ему нужно было обезвредить главаря, и уже дважды за сегодня он сражался с рейдерами за оружие, так что сейчас он был достаточно силен, чтобы выхватить пушку из рук мужчины.

_Удар на суперскорости_ , — подумал Барри, слыша в голове голос Циско. Следовало просто выбрать удачную позицию, с которой он смог бы оттолкнуться и ударить со всей силы прямо в лицо главарю, захватившему пушку Мика.

Ближайшим таким местом оказался деревянный гроб, Барри запрыгнул на него, развернулся и приготовился ударить.

Неожиданно его нога провалилась сквозь крышку, коленом он ударился о боковую стенку гроба. Падение было настолько сильным, что ткань Флэш-костюма порвалась. Он задохнулся от внезапного падения, в животе похолодело.

Он замедлился от потрясения, но сразу же начал выбираться оттуда. Быстро двигая ногами, он пытался освободиться, но… чья-то рука схватила его за лодыжку.

В гробу лежал зомби. Изнутри слышалось его рычание — низкий, ужасающий рык чистейшей ярости. Барри дернулся.

Он принялся вибрировать ногами, двигаясь со всей скоростью, на которую только был способен, и, кувыркнувшись, наконец вывалился из гроба. Он упал на бетонное покрытие аэродрома, кубарем прокатился по земле, и, задыхаясь, потянулся к лодыжке, ощупывая ее. Ткань была цела — ни порезов, ни царапин. Барри сделал глубокий вдох, и, тут же заметив несущийся на него поток огня, ринулся в сторону.

Притормозив возле двери самолета, он заметил выходящего оттуда Мика Рори. В глазах его горела ярость, а в руках он сжимал железную трубу. Оставалось еще двое ходунков, и когда Барри подбежал к гробу, он увидел там второго рейдера. Держа в руках монтировку, мужчина откидывал деревянную крышку. Из гроба сразу же вытянулась разлагающаяся рука.

Барри остановился, перевел дыхание и, схватив второго рейдера, опрокинул его на землю.

— Ты что делаешь?! — воскликнул он.

— Черный узнает! — Мужчина смотрел на Барри, но, казалось, кричал всем остальным рейдерам. Он в панике дергался на полу. — Нежить видела тебя! Черный узнает, что ты помешал ему!

В этот момент железная труба прервала его крики, опустившись ему на лицо, и Барри увидел, как Мик упал на колени и схватил парня за голову.

— Пошел ты на хуй! — прорычал Мик, впечатал голову рейдера в землю, и тут же вскочив, схватил железную трубу и уставился на зомби, выбирающегося из гроба.

— Я разберусь с ним! — прокричал он Барри.

Рейдеры, до этого в ужасе валяющиеся на земле, начали неохотно шевелиться. Один из них поднялся на ноги, собираясь, очевидно, присоединиться к дерущимся. Должно быть, слова о Черной Руке напугали их.

Необходимо было уничтожить зомби, чтобы остановить рейдеров.

Барри увернулся от очередного взрыва пламени и подбежал прямо к схватившему его за лодыжку зомби. Он схватил свой нож и быстро вонзил его в затылок зомби, который по-прежнему пытался вылезти из гроба.

Теперь нужно было разобраться с огненной пушкой. Человек с рассеченной губой как раз нацелился на Хартли.

Барри ринулся вперед и подпрыгнул в воздухе, рассчитывая на силу собственного импульса. Его кулак с силой врезался в лицо мужчины, и Барри услышал, как хрустнула его челюсть.

Человек упал на землю, издав сквозь зубы хриплый стон. Огненная пушка выпала из его рук и Барри, тут же схватив ее, прижал к груди.

— Барри! — послышался тревожный окрик Хартли. Он протягивал руку со звуковой перчаткой, капюшон упал на его лицо. — Нужно разнять осталь…

Оставался еще один зомби, и тогда они смогут освободить рейдеров, найти карту и…

Барри услышал крик боли. Он точно знал, что кричал Лен, и развернулся к нему, двигаясь как в тумане.

Лен целился из криопушки в череп последнего зомби. В ту же секунду голова монстра оказалась полностью покрыта льдом. Его тело упало на землю, и ледяная голова треснула от удара. Он лежал безжизненной ледяной скульптурой, и что-то свежее и красное покрывало его гнилые зубы.

Лен осторожно поднял левую руку. Она кровоточила; темные большие капли падали на землю. Без единой эмоции на лице, Лен посмотрел на нее, бесстрастно изучая кровоточащую рану.

Барри в немом ужасе уставился на него, и Лен медленно поднял глаза, встречаясь с ним взглядом.

Лена укусили.


	27. Глава 27. Это будет больно

Мир не остановился, и его не накрыла тишина. Барри столь же четко слышал все, что происходило вокруг, как и за секунду до этого. Кровь не шумела в голове, закладывая уши, и его тело никак не отреагировало на то, что он увидел. Он просто смотрел на Лена.

Марк Мардон парил в воздухе, который закручивался у него под ногами, а Шона с яростью кричала на выживших рейдеров. Мужчина с золотым ухом бесцельно бегал между ними, но в основном команда сохраняла спокойствие, окружив оставшихся рейдеров и наставив на них оружие. Те рейдеры, которым хватило ума, в поражении подняли руки вверх, напуганные метачеловеческими способностями Марка, а к тем, кто не сдался, пришлось применять силу, так что и они вскоре присоединились к остальным.

Так что все было отлично. Сражение затихло, ночь становилась все темнее, но все, на что способен был Барри, это лишь смотреть на Лена.

Лен засунул криопушку в кобуру и зажал свободной рукой рану на левом запястье. Капли крови размеренно падали на бетонное покрытие аэродрома. Сильно сжав запястье, чтобы остановить кровотечение, Лен, поморщившись, сделал шаг.

Он направился к Барри, и тот, подбежав к нему на флэш-скорости, заглянул Лену в глаза. Лицо Лена побледнело от боли, и Барри не мог выдавить из себя ни слова.

Барри не мог даже думать. В голове было совершенно пусто.

Они слышали об этом по радио, но никто из них никогда не видел этого своими глазами. Когда человека кусает зомби, превращение занимает ровно десять часов, независимо от того, смертельный был укус или нет. При укусе монстра что-то проникает в кровь живого человека, превращая его в безумное, яростное существо, делая его одним из безликой массы нежити.

— Барри, — медленно начал Лен, не спуская с него внимательного взгляда. Поморщившись, он опустился на колени и, отпустив свою левую руку, сжал ладонь Барри окровавленной невредимой рукой. — Со мной все будет хорошо. Только не смей никуда бежать.

Решение пришло в голову Барри мгновенно, и он почувствовал, как беспокойство покинуло его, а плечи расслабились. На его лице появилась осторожная улыбка, и он смог наконец-то выдохнуть.

— Я вернусь назад во времени. — Он провел кончиками пальцев по темным волосам Лена. — С тобой все будет в порядке. Я все смогу исправить, я…

— Я только что сказал не делать этого, — с нажимом сказал Лен. Его левая рука вяло висела вдоль тела.

— Нет, Лен, послушай…

— Ты сам мне говорил, что одна катастрофа заменится другой, еще более ужасной, — с убеждением произнес Лен, черты его лица ожесточились от боли. — Если ты вернешься во времени, пострадает кто-нибудь еще. А что если ты сам? Ты не сможешь вернуться назад, чтобы спасти собственную жизнь, так что _прошу тебя_ , Барри, ради меня, не делай этого.

Барри выхватил ладонь из руки Лена и потрясенно уставился на него.

— Нет!

— Что произошло? — послышался голос подбежавшей Лизы. Барри краем глаза заметил, что остальные пытаются договориться с рейдерами: Эдди разговаривал с ними, но Мик и Хартли стояли в стороне и… _это_ происходило прямо сейчас? Лен стоял на коленях посреди аэродрома, скорчившись от боли, а его рука истекала кровью, и…

— Меня укусили, сестренка, — сказал Лен. Он медленно отвел взгляд от Барри и посмотрел на Лизу. Она вздрогнула.

— Ты…

— Все в порядке. Биволо же жив. И мы слышали по радио о женщине из Квебека, которая тоже смогла выжить, — напомнил Лен.

Лиза глубоко вздохнула и уставилась на брата, в ужасе распахнув глаза. Она нерешительно приблизилась к нему и, потянув за парку вверх, помогла встать. Лен медленно поднялся на ноги и положил руку ей на плечо.

Барри не знал, что нужно делать. Что _он_ должен сделать. Он подбежал к Лену с другой стороны и обхватил его за талию, помогая идти. Он старался не касаться раненой руки Лена. Окровавленная от укуса, она болталась между ними, и Барри не мог заставить себя взглянуть на нее.

— О чем ты говорил? — нарушила молчание Лиза, и Барри был ей благодарен. Он понятия не имел, что сказать.

Они довели Лена до трапа и усадили его на ступени. Мик находился поблизости, не сводя с Лена настороженного болезненного взгляда.

Барри окинул взглядом остальных, что разбирались с оставшимися рейдерами. Он поймал взгляд Хартли. Тот удивленно посмотрел на него и отвернулся.

Из-за охватившей его злости при виде Хартли, Барри не хотелось сейчас даже видеть его. Хартли был рядом с Барри, когда Лена укусили и… глупо было думать, что тот отвлек его нарочно, он этого точно не делал, но Барри знал, Хартли, скорее всего, был бы все же рад тому, что Лен погибнет. Учитывая, в чем Хартли признался ему не так давно.

Это было неправильно… злиться на Хартли за его чувства.

Но Барри злился.

Он сел на ступени рядом с Леном, прислонился к его здоровой руке и положил голову ему на плечо, пытаясь отдышаться и собраться мыслями.

Факты: Лена укусил зомби, но он сказал, что знает, как остановить обращение. Барри мог ему доверять.

— Если ты превратишься в зомби, я вернусь назад во времени, — решительно сказал он, забираясь руками под парку Лена и чувствуя под ладонями тепло его тела.

— Согласен, — без возражений отозвался Лен.

Барри в замешательстве взглянул на него, и Лен в ответ коротко усмехнулся.

— Я не планирую умереть в ближайшее время.

— Еще бы. — Лиза скрестила на груди руки. — Ленни, какой у тебя план?

Лен снова поморщился и сел удобнее, вытянул руку вперед и, согнув ее, уперся локтем в колено. Его левая рука слегка дернулась, и он болезненно зашипел сквозь зубы.

— Нам нужно ее отрубить, — сказал он, глядя на свою руку.

Мик поморщился и встал рядом с Лизой, нервно оттянув воротник рубашки.

— Уверен, что по-другому никак, приятель?

— В смысле — _отрубить_? — повторил Барри. Он почувствовал, как угол его зрения сузился, он ничего больше не видел, кроме лица Лена и бусин пота, проступивших на его лбу от боли.

— Отрубить… твою руку? — спросила Лиза, ее голос становился все пронзительнее от волнения. — Ты серьезно?

— Мы должны это сделать как можно скорее. — Лен крепко перехватил правой рукой левое запястье. — Судя по тому, что говорили по радио, инфекция поражает мозг спустя девять часов и сорок семь минут. Меня укусили две минуты и тридцать одну секунду назад. Если мы отрубим ее в течение ближайших пятнадцати минут, то — уверен, мы сможем обойтись только кистью, в отличие от Биволо.

Барри вспомнил Биволо, рука которого была полностью отрублена до плеча, и вздрогнул.

— Лен, — тоненьким от страха голосом произнес он.

Это было ужасно. Лен, изнемогая от боли, говорил о том, что вынужден изуродовать себя, и, несмотря на свои способности, Барри ничем не мог помочь, только наблюдать.

— Что нужно принести? — хмуро спросил Мик.

Лен сделал глубокий вдох и закрыл глаза. Незаметным движением он придвинулся ближе к Барри.

— Жгут. Топор Айрис. Мою пушку. Нужно сделать все быстро.

— Я все принесу. — Мик, положил руку на плечо Лизы, когда та уже собралась кинуться за вещами. Выражение лица Лизы было каменным, без единой эмоции, она лишь коротко кивнула Мику.

— Спасибо, Мик. — Лен с благодарностью посмотрел на друга.

— Вернусь через секунду, приятель.

Мик зашагал к членам группы, по-прежнему разговаривающим с рейдерами. Неважно, чем кончатся переговоры с этими людьми, Барри верил, что Эдди разберется.

Лиза опустилась на ступеньки по другую сторону от Лена и устало вздохнула.

— Ты такой ублюдок, Лен.

— Почему это?

Лиза покачала головой и не ответила.

Барри прижался ближе к Лену и почувствовал, как тот приваливается к нему. Он обнял Лена за талию и крепко стиснул. Он был так близко, что Барри чувствовал его дыхание. Прерывистое. Тяжелое. Неглубокое.

— Дыши глубже, — сказал Барри, заботливо глядя на Лена, и опустил ладонь ему на грудь. — Будет не так больно.

Помедлив, Лен все же послушался. Воздух медленным и рваным выдохом покинул его легкие с болезненным шипением.

— Потому что ты единственный, кто пренебрегает собой. Для того, кто постоянно настаивает на том, чтобы другие берегли себя, ты ни хрена о себе не заботишься, — наконец-то ответила Лиза. Она была… бездушно спокойной, рассматривала лицо Лена с абсолютным равнодушием в глазах, словно они говорили о чем-то совершенно постороннем. Например, о покере, или о том, кто сядет за руль кемпера.

А не о том, что Лен может превратиться в ходунка… и эти спокойные и умные глаза затмит пелена безумной ярости. И не о том, что Лену сейчас больно, и в любую секунду может стать еще хуже.

Плечи Барри затряслись, и он понял, что плачет. Он чувствовал, как мышцы лица сводит от рыданий, но не мог себя остановить. _Не сейчас_ , — пытался он себя успокоить.

Взглянув на свою правую руку, Лен медленно разжал пальцы и, поморщившись от боли, накрыл ею ладонь Барри.

— Все хорошо, Скарлет. Со мной все будет в порядке.

Им понадобятся Шона, Кейтлин и их медицинский опыт, но Барри не мог даже подумать о том, чтобы оставить Лена, и Лиза вряд ли сделает это, несмотря на каменное, беспристрастное выражение на ее лице.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты это делал, — тихо сказал Барри. Ему пришлось рукавом другой руки вытереть слезы, которые градом текли по его лицу, будто в глазах плотину прорвало. Барри не хотел плакать, только не сейчас, когда он должен быть сильным, должен помочь Лену, быть рядом с ним… Лен мог умереть, Лен страдал, и что, блядь, Барри мог с этим сделать? У него были невероятные способности, но сейчас он был бессилен.

Уже не в первый раз Барри хотел бы иметь возможность исцелять людей, вместо своей суперскорости.

— Я тоже не хочу этого делать, — усмехнувшись, сказал Лен. — Но все же придется.

— Дерьмо, — пробормотал Барри, снова вытирая глаза.

— Все хорошо. — Лен провел тыльной стороной ладони по его щеке. — Это единственное решение, Барри. Со мной все будет хорошо.

— Это будет больно, — заметила Лиза.

Лен иронично закатил глаза, и Барри почти рассмеялся, но из горла вырвался лишь всхлип.

— Нам нечего опасаться. — Лен по очереди взглянул на Лизу и Барри. — Нужно все сделать в течение следующих одиннадцати минут.

Лиза сделала глубокий дрожащий вдох и, повернувшись к Лену, крепко обняла его за плечи.

— Всегда приходилось страдать только тебе, — горестно произнесла она. — Только тебе.

— Не начинай. — Нахмурившись, Лен с трудом сглотнул и с ужасом посмотрел на свою укушенную руку.

Мик вернулся в сопровождении Шоны и Марка. Подойдя ближе, он протянул Шоне длинный обрывок ткани.

— Так ты… — начала Шона, широко распахнув глаза. — Блядь. Да?

— Это жгут? — вместо ответа задал вопрос Лен.

Дрожь пробежала по спине Барри при взгляде на обрывок ткани.

— Ага, — нервно сказала Шона. Она задержала дыхание и с сосредоточенным видом опустилась коленями на ступени самолета. — Сними парку с левой руки и закатай рукав рубашки.

Лиза помогла морщившемуся от боли Лену снять парку, освободила левую руку и плечо, закатав рукав терморубашки Лена до локтя. Шона крепко скрутила кусок ткани и, обернув его вокруг руки Лена, туго затянула.

— Барри, можешь вытащить криопушку? — спросил Лен, глядя на него.

Их взгляды на мгновение встретились. Барри мгновенно потянулся вперед, настолько быстро, что движения казались размытыми, и впился в губы Лена поцелуем. Страстно, испуганно, словно через поцелуй он мог придать Лену уверенность, которую не мог выразить словами. В тот же момент он отстранился, и Лен провел по его лицу тыльной стороной ладони.

— Ладно. — Барри отодвинул полы его парки, схватил пушку и вытащил ее из кобуры дрожащими руками. — Ты…

Лен протянул руку, и Барри вложил в нее пушку.

— Топор? — спросил Лен, глядя на Мика.

— Блядь! — прокричал Барри и, сжав руку Лена, зарылся носом в его плечо. Он пытался не плакать, он знал, что они должны… просто должны пройти через это. Десять минут. Это было невозможно. От вида приготовившегося к дикой боли Лена у Барри сжималось сердце.

Он почувствовал губы Лена, прижимающиеся к его лбу.

— Барри, — тихо и мягко прошептал Лен, чтобы только он мог услышать его. — Я люблю тебя. Не волнуйся.

— Я люблю тебя, — всхлипнув, пробормотал Барри ему в плечо.

— Что происходит? — послышался растерянный голос Эдди.

Барри, пытаясь унять дрожь в руках, отвернулся, чтобы вытереть глаза рукавом. Он заставил себя глубоко дышать, чтобы остановить поток слез. Он знал, что его глаза покраснели, лицо все еще выглядело уставшим и осунувшимся, но ему стало чуточку легче. Он может быть сильным, он может сдержать слезы, просто он не умеет сдерживать эмоции как Лен или Лиза. Брат с сестрой легко скрывали свои чувства под маской безразличия, словно у них это давно вошло в привычку.

— Нам нужен твой топор, — твердо сказала Лиза подошедшей вместе с Эдди Айрис.

_Айрис_. Барри поднял голову и взглядом нашел ее. Эдди стоял рядом с Миком, нахмурив лоб, и в замешательстве смотрел на всех. Марк Мардон привалился к лестнице, с беспокойством поглядывая на них. И Айрис… она вышла из-за спины Эдди и, обогнув его, подошла к Барри и протянула ему руку. Барри инстинктивно схватился за нее.

— Лена укусили, — безжизненно сказал ей Барри. Собственный слабый голос громко отдался в его ушах.

Айрис судорожно вздохнула.

— А… зачем вам нужен…

Мик держал протянутую ладонь прямо перед Айрис.

— Топором удобнее, чем ножом, — грубовато ответил он.

— Нам нужно отрубить ее. Семь минут, — предупредил Лен, взглянув на Мика и Шону.

— Черт, — с чувством выругалась Айрис. Она вытащила топор из крепления на поясе и вложила тяжелое орудие в руку Мика. Барри старался не смотреть на него.

Издалека, со стороны рейдеров, послышался голос Циско:

— А чего все там собрались?

Эдди развернулся и направился в его сторону.

— Объясню позже, — бросил он на ходу. — Давайте попробуем решить все организованно. Нам нужно во всем разобраться.

Айрис осталась рядом с Барри, за что он был очень ей благодарен. Вид ее знакомых карих глаз, с тревогой наблюдающих за ним, и ощущение ее руки слегка успокаивали. Барри надеялся, что… то же самое чувствовал Лен, потому они с Лизой и Миком были с ним рядом.

— У нас не так много времени, — напомнил всем Лен.

— Так что мы сейчас делаем, приятель? — спросил Мик. Двумя руками он сжимал топор за деревянную рукоятку, так крепко, что побелели костяшки.

Лен положил криопушку себе на колени и сдвинул какой-то переключатель сбоку оружия, затем прокрутил что-то сверху. Голубая полоска индикатора начала уменьшаться, пока не осталось гореть только последнее деление.

— Контроль температуры, — пояснил Лен, взглянув на Барри.

— Дыши, — напомнил ему Барри, хотя сам не мог справиться с дыханием. Его легкие совсем не удерживали воздух. Его ладонь выскользнула из руки Айрис и осторожно легла на шею Лена.

— Хуже, чем сейчас, мне уже не будет, — сквозь зубы произнес Лен. Он поднял пушку и, прижав ее дуло к запястью раненой руки, сделал глубокий вдох.

— Я сейчас вернусь. — Шона испарилась с легким облаком дыма.

— Лиза, встань, пожалуйста, — сказал Лен.

Она нахмурилась, но затем поднялась по ступеням и села прямо за ним, наклонившись, чтобы подержать его спину. Лен опустил руку на ступеньку, где до этого сидела Лиза, положив локоть на стальную поверхность.

Ступенька была достаточно широкой, чтобы можно было устроить на ней руку как на столе. Барри понял, что пришел момент… его взгляд метнулся на лицо Лена.

— Ленни… — Лиза, неловко сидя на ступенях, положила руки брату на плечи.

— Я сейчас заморожу руку, — произнес Лен, быстро взглянув на Мика. — Ты готов отрубить ее? И пожалуйста, поближе к запястью.

— Конечно. — Подойдя ближе, Мик покрепче перехватил топор.

Неожиданно рядом возникло облако дыма, и Лен дернулся, но это оказалась Шона. В руках она держала аптечку для оказания первой медицинской помощи и какие-то серые тряпки. На аптечке был нанесен тот же логотип, что и на самолете.

— Я готова, — объявила Шона, мельком взглянув на Марка, который все еще стоял в стороне.

— Три минуты, сейчас или никогда. — Закрыв глаза, Лен нажал на курок.

Ледяная струя воздуха ударила ему в ладонь. Дрожащая рука покрывалась белым льдом, замороженная кровь остановилась, и эта смесь инея и льда окутала руку до самого локтя.

Мучительно застонав, Лен повернулся к Барри. Он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, и Барри обнял его за шею и притянул к своему плечу. Поддавшись, Лен уткнулся в него лицом. Лиза осторожно гладила его по плечам.

— Сейчас, — глухо сказал Лен.

Барри сильнее обнял его и закрыл глаза.

Сперва он услышал взмах топора в воздухе, а потом Лен напрягся в его руках, с силой схватившись за его рубашку.

Лен низко застонал, словно пытаясь сдержать крик, но звук становился все громче, и он крепче прижался к Барри.

— Блядь! — закричал Лен, с силой вжимаясь лицом в плечо Барри. Последовавший крик был гортанным, вырываясь сквозь сжатые челюсти.

— Барри, — с болью в голосе прорычал Лен.

Не в состоянии открыть глаза, Барри изо всех сил держал его.

Все закончилось быстро. Мик отошел от них, и его место заняла Шона, подойдя к Лену поближе.

Лен иногда вздрагивал в его руках, сильнее зарываясь лицом в плечо Барри, и каждый раз Шона говорила «Прости».

Казалось, это продлится вечность. Барри, как мог, старался удерживать Лена, дрожащего в его объятиях.

Когда все закончилось, это просто… закончилось. Мик сказал что-то вроде: «Нужно избавиться от этого», а Марк Мардон объявил, что его вырвало в один из гробов.

Долгое время Лен не шевелился. Наконец Барри открыл глаза и сморгнул с ресниц мешающие обзору слезы.

Левая рука Лена все еще лежала на ступени, но уже была туго перевязана серыми тряпками, и кровь еще не успела пропитать их. Его рука заканчивалась совсем не там, где должна была.

Барри заставил себя отвести от нее взгляд и поцеловал Лена в макушку.

— Я люблю тебя, — нежно сказал он, снова закрыв глаза. Все, чего он сейчас желал, это вернуться в их спальню и притвориться, что там они будут в безопасности.

***

Они вернулись обратно в дом. Никого не волновал тот факт, что зомби могли узнать об их местонахождении в Централ Сити. Барри убедил себя, что аэродром находится достаточно далеко от особняков, так что там они могут быть в относительной безопасности, если придут зомби. Конечно, если толпа не будет огромной, но…

У Марка шалили нервы, Кейтлин все еще не могла окончательно успокоиться, Айрис сильно вывихнула лодыжку, а глаз Эдди так распух, что он мог видеть только одним. У каждого были небольшие ранения, всех по-прежнему не покидало напряжение оттого, что им пришлось отпустить рейдеров своей дорогой. И _Лен_.

Барри помог ему снять парку, а затем Лен, поддавшись мягкому подталкиванию Барри, опустился в одно из кресел в их гостиной. Барри сел рядом с ним и вытер ему пот со лба.

Лен тяжело дышал, его бледное лицо все еще заливал холодный пот. Бинты начали пропитываться кровью, но, слава богу, Шона решила подождать, пока не подействует Тайленол, прежде чем сменить повязку.

— Вода. — Лиза протянула Барри бутылку. Она выглядела вымотанной, лицо покрывали пятна засохшей крови, которая могла быть чьей угодно.

Он чуть не отдал бутылку Лену, как обычно, но затем вспомнил, что нужно сначала открыть крышку. Глаза Лена потускнели, он наблюдал за Барри, его губы сжались, а лицо кривилось от боли. Барри положил руку на его затылок и поднес открытую бутылку к его губам.

— Лен, — позвала его Лиза, опустившись на колени перед креслом. Она сжала руками колени брата. — Хочешь что-нибудь поесть?

— Нет, — прохрипел Лен, слова давались ему с трудом. Он приоткрыл рот, обхватив губами горлышко бутылки и сделав небольшой глоток, отвернулся и тут же закашлялся, прижав правую руку к губам. Он взял бутылку из рук Барри трясущимися пальцами и сделал еще один осторожный глоток.

Наблюдавший за ним Мик спросил:

— Лен, виски?

— Да, — коротко ответил Лен.

Свою бутылку Барри положил на диван. Не зная, куда деть руки, он просто сложил их перед собой.

Прошло два часа. У Лена не было лихорадки или других симптомов, кроме боли в руке, так что им оставалось только надеяться. Пока все говорило о том, что Лен не будет обращен.

— Я сделаю немного льда. — Лиза наклонилась, чтобы достать криопушку Лена из кобуры. Казалось, Лен был не против. — Мы приложим его к твоей руке минут на двадцать, и Шона сделает перевязку.

Барри вздрогнул.

Лен подвинулся, чтобы опереться на Барри. Он был горячим, тяжелым и мелко подрагивал.

— Барри, — выдохнул Лен тихим и уставшим голосом.

— Я люблю тебя. — Барри обнял его за плечи и притянул к себе, отодвинувшись к краю дивана. Лен теперь лежал у него на груди. Вместе они ждали, пока Лиза вернется со льдом.

***

Барри, вздохнув, поставил ведро со льдом рядом с кроватью. Он похлопал руками, растирая ладони: металлические ручки до боли впились в них, пока он поднимал ведро по лестнице.

— В общем, как мы сегодня поступим… — Он вытер пот, стекающий по шее. — Ты разбудишь меня, как только почувствуешь боль, и мы поменяем лед на твоей руке.

Если лед кончится, они в любой момент могут сделать еще. Повернувшись, Барри увидел, что Лен опустился на колени и кое-как пытается снять ботинки.

— Твою же мать… Лен.

Барри подошел к нему, поднял его на ноги, потянув за рубашку, и заставил его сесть на кровать. Опустившись на колени, Барри снял с него ботинки.

— Я могу сам, — протянул Лен.

— Дай мне хотя бы пару дней поухаживать за тобой, ладно?

Барри бросил ботинки рядом со шкафом. Носки Лена попахивали, и это было настолько невероятно нормальным, что Барри почти рассмеялся, когда стягивал их.

Лен вздохнул. Он откинулся спиной на кровать и уставился в потолок, позволяя Барри раздевать себя.

Барри не был уверен, стоит ли снимать с Лена рубашку, но, опять же, с левой стороны она была пропитана потом и кровью, так что ему, вероятно, придется просто разрезать ее, не такая уж это и потеря. Но сначала он расстегнул ремень и стащил с Лена джинсы.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Барри стянул с Лена боксеры и собрал вещи в охапку. Он кинул их у двери, и возвращаясь к кровати, достал свой охотничий нож из набедренных ножен.

Лен, вскинув брови, удивленно посмотрел на нож в его руке.

— Я еще не так плох, чтоб кончать со мной, — произнес он заплетающимся от алкоголя языком.

— Ха-ха.

Барри оттянул край терморубашки, чтобы подцепить ее ножом, и начал разрезать ткань.

— А ты не пробовал снять ее? — Лен устало ухмыльнулся. — Возможно, неплохая идея.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — снова спросил Барри. Терморубашка была тонкой, так что он быстро расправился с ней.

— Я в норме. Отлично. Держу себя в _руках_ , — пожав плечами, ответил Лен.

Барри кинул на него подозрительный взгляд.

— Помыться не хочешь?

— Блядь, Барри, я слишком устал.

— Я помогу тебе, — предложил Барри. Держа разорванную рубашку, он сделал в воздухе круговое движение. — Обтереть тебя губкой в ванной?

— Утром. — Лен поднял правую руку и, прикрыв глаза, сделал глубокий вдох. — Блядь, — пробормотал он. — Какой долгий день.

— Долгий, дерьмовый день, — согласился Барри.

Этот день однозначно мог войти в список «Самых ужасных дней из жизни Барри Аллена».

— Я положил спортивные штаны и прочее дерьмо в шкаф для одежды. — Лен вздохнул, попытавшись указать на него левой рукой, прежде чем осознал, что это причинит боль. Поморщившись, он уронил руку обратно на кровать.

Барри на флэш-скорости подлетел к шкафу и открыл его. Он быстро разделся сам, набросив на себя свежую одежду, в которой обычно спал, и взял вещи для Лена.

— С _руками_ нигде не пропадешь, — протянул Лен, казалось, уйдя в свои мысли.

Барри закатил глаза. В тот же момент он оказался рядом с Леном и натянул ему на ноги теплые носки, потому что… ноги пахли, а еще могли замерзнуть ночью. Уронив правую руку на кровать, Лен наблюдал за тем, как Барри натягивает на него штаны.

— Сегодня я доверяю себя в твои заботливые руки, — произнес он, делая акцент на слове «руки».

— Прекрати.

Барри пришлось приподнять Лена, чтобы надеть на него штаны. Барри хотел надеть на него и рубашку, но затем решил, что не стоит даже пытаться. Все равно Лен чаще всего спал без нее.

— Как замечательно, что ты есть у меня под _рукой_ , — с бесстрастным выражением лица продолжил Лен. — Я бы предложил тебе _руку_ помощи, но что-то растерялся: мою мысль как _обрубили_.

Барри вздохнул, со злостью потирая виски.

— Твою же мать, Лен.

— Да ладно тебе. — Схватив его за безразмерную спортивную футболку, Лен притянул его к себе. — Вот эта последняя была довольно остроумной и многозначной. Завтра расскажу ее Лизе.

— Лед помогает? — спросил Барри, потому что Лен выглядел чуточку лучше. Лед на руке, принятый Тайленол и прошедшие пять часов сделали свое дело, и с лица Лена начала сходить бледность. Он даже немного поел и влил в себя немалое количество виски под настоянием Мика.

Все Негодяи остались в доме, а те, кто не мог ничем помочь, как Хартли и Марк, просто держались поблизости. Лен сумел внушить доверие своей группе, но до сегодняшней ночи Барри никогда не замечал, насколько сильно остальные уважают Лена.

— Я определенно больше не потею, — заметил Лен в ответ. Вокруг его запястья был намотан пластиковый пакет, удерживающий лед.

Барри заполз на кровать и, схватив Лена за плечи, затащил его выше. Лен неуклюже отталкивался ногами, и, наконец, Барри удалось уложить его головой на подушку.

Он устроился справа от Лена, чтобы случайно не потревожить его левую руку.

— Я лучше стреляю правой, ты же знаешь, — проворчал Лен, когда Барри накрывал их обоих одеялом. — Так что все хорошо.

— И ты не станешь разлагаться и бормотать о любви к мозгам, — добавил Барри, — что еще лучше.

Он со вздохом упал на подушки. Какое-то время он смотрел в потолок, а потом повернулся к Лену.

Лен все еще был жив. Ранен, но жив. Это все, на что мог надеяться Барри.

— Мы могли бы найти место для наблюдения где-нибудь повыше. — Взгляд Лена был усталым, но его губы слегка изогнулись, когда он посмотрел на Барри. Для серьезно ранненого человека Лен выглядел вполне удовлетворительно. — Сменять друг друга на посту, нас же одиннадцать человек. В конце концов, мы найдем твоего отца и Джо Уэста.

— У нас есть Биволо, — добавил Барри. — Он вернулся с нами, а не с остальными рейдерами. Для того чтобы проверить, можно ли ему доверять, ребята решили запереть его в подвале, принесли туда несколько свечей и одеял. Лиза заставила его надеть твои очки.

Лен задумчиво нахмурил лоб.

— Я этого не помню.

— Тебе тогда было не до этого.

— Думаю, в тот момент я был несколько не в себе, — сказал Лен, с серьезностью в голосе, несмотря на довольное выражение лица. — Зато сейчас все как _рукой_ сняло.

— Да чтоб тебя, — прорычал Барри. Лен был ранен, потерял свою гребаную руку и теперь… ну конечно, теперь Лен будет шутить об этом. Лен был полным идиотом, носившим дни напролет свою парку, к которой он был сентиментально привязан, и называл себя Капитаном Холодом даже перед сестрой и лучшим другом. Лен казался взрослым серьезным человеком, и в то же время в нем жила эта детская натура, которую Барри теперь так хорошо знал.

— Вот эта даже меня впечатлила. — Лен удовлетворенно опустил голову. — Я чертовски остроумный.

— Ты пьяный.

Барри не был уверен, что вернуло Лену цвет лица. Может быть, кровь прилила после отступившей боли, или это было виски. По крайней мере, Лен не чувствовал свою руку… запястье, культю, обрубок?.. Так сложно.

— Точно.

Лен повернулся, даже не поморщившись, и лег на правый бок. Его глаза потускнели от усталости, но он выразительно посмотрел на Барри.

— Значит, ты меня любишь.

— Конечно, люблю. Тебе нужно поспать.

— Ты _сказал_ мне, что любишь меня, — повторил Лен, словно не был уверен.

— Да, Лен. Я сказал это тебе еще вчера.

Лен фыркнул.

— Тогда мы трахались. Это не считается.

— Боже, ты такой пьяный. — Барри старался не улыбаться. Сейчас это было не к месту, и неприятное чувство тревоги в груди по-прежнему не прошло. — Это считается. Я сказал правду.

— Я и не собирался… — На мгновение Лен замолчал, но, глубоко вздохнув, продолжил. — Позволить тебе забрать свои слова назад.

— Что ж, я люблю тебя, ты любишь меня. — Барри произнес это, словно напевая. — Ты не умер, и тебя не съели зомби, так что давай ляжем спать и попытаемся не сдохнуть завтра.

— Мы никогда не умрем. Нам еще нужно добраться до тюрьмы.

— Доберемся, — заверил его Барри. — Как только все утрясется, мы уйдем отсюда, но пока есть возможность, давай побудем здесь.

Лен закрыл глаза, удобнее устраиваясь на подушке.

— Люблю тебя, — пробормотал он.

Барри придвинулся к нему, прижался поцелуем к его губам и обнял его.

— Люблю тебя, Лен.

Это мог бы быть самый великолепный и сладостный момент, но металлический запах крови все еще витал в воздухе, они оба пропитались потом, порохом и отчетливым запахом смерти. Они видели слишком много дерьма сегодня, чтобы Барри мог забыть об этом. Тем не менее он все еще ощущал живое тепло Лена рядом с собой, и устало закрыл глаза.

— Я постараюсь не слишком часто будить тебя сегодня ночью, — слабо пробормотал Лен. — Не хочу, чтобы ты бегал всю ночь, не покладая _рук_.

— Хватит.

Барри невольно усмехнулся в подушку.

***

Мик Рори снова готовил блинчики, а Шона процеживала чернику из консервной банки. Сонный Марк, бесцельно уставившись в кухонный стол, держал в руках стопку тарелок. Не спали только они, когда Барри спустился по лестнице с ведром льда и криопушкой Лена, привязанной сбоку к его штанам.

— Доброго, — поприветствовал их Барри, от изнеможения еле шевеля губами. Он поспал не больше пары часов, Лен часто неохотно будил его, чтобы приложить лед к его запястью.

— Привет, — отозвалась Шона. Она поставила дуршлаг на стойку рядом с Миком, чтобы тот вывалил ягоды в тесто. Повернувшись, она телепортировалась и уселась на другом конце стола. — Хочешь кофе? — Она указала на дымящуюся чашку, дно которой было покрыто черной сажей от нагрева на тепловой пушке.

Барри кивнул. Он хотел бы найти где-нибудь апельсинового сока, почему-то мысль о нем сейчас была весьма заманчивой. Он уже собрался приготовить себе кофе, но Шона покачала головой и велела ему сесть за кухонный стол.

Спустя пару мгновений она поставила перед Барри небольшую чашку кофе со щедрой порцией сахара и сухих сливок. Тут неожиданно очнулся Марк и двинулся через гостиную, заставленную креслами, в другую комнату.

— Мы принесли сюда пару больших столов, — сказал Шона. — Айрис и Лиза решили, что нам нужно снова позавтракать вместе. Лиза считает, что сейчас подходящий момент.

Барри кивнул и уставился на кружку кофе в своих руках. Аромат кофе помогал ему проснуться.

— Полагаю, наш Бесстрашный Лидер не превратился в зомби? — зевая, спросила Шона.

— Нет. — Барри наконец-то сделал глоток кофе, который на вкус был довольно дерьмовым. Но это все-таки был кофе. — Вы рано встали.

— Я разбудила Марка, чтобы сообразить что-нибудь на завтрак. Хотела найти каких-нибудь фруктовых консервов. Тут довольно много мест, где можно их откопать, знаешь, прямо рай какой-то. — Она взглянула на бумажный пакет, стоящий у двери. — Я и для Капитана кое-что захватила.

Барри благодарно улыбнулся ей.

— Спасибо, — с чувством сказал он и взглянул на Мика, который стоял к нему спиной и готовил тесто для блинов. — А ты что делал, как проснулся?

Тот обернулся и, поймав взгляд Барри, пожал плечами. Он выглядел хмурым и уставшим. Ничего не сказав, он вернулся к своей блинной смеси.

— Лиза наполнила морозилку льдом прошлой ночью, — продолжила разговор Шона. — Так что у нас есть немного холодной воды и газировки. Я положила туда немного имбирного эля для Капитана, если ему станет плохо, это так, к сведению. Тайленол… — Шона показала на один из шкафчиков. — …И остальные медицинские принадлежности я положила туда. Можешь сделать мне одолжение?

Барри глотнул кофе, чувствуя, как его организм просыпается, и кивнул.

— Я разговаривала с Хартли прошлой ночью, — продолжила Шона, выражение ее лица стало серьезным. Барри посмотрел на нее и, увидев беспокойство в ее взгляде, отвернулся. Нарастающее чувство вины и смущение заставили его покраснеть, и он сфокусировал свой взгляд на чашке с кофе. Шона нежно сжала ладонью его предплечье. — Здесь никто не виноват, поверь мне. У меня бывали еще и не такие драматические ситуации. Тебе нужно поговорить с ним. Он снаружи.

Барри вздохнул, потирая рукой виски.

— Если ты пока не можешь с ним разговаривать, я пойму, — мягко сказал Шона. — Но сделай это, как только сможешь. Просто откажи ему помягче.

Барри подумал — а вдруг Айрис тоже с кем-нибудь разговаривала о том, как бы помягче отказать ему, Барри. Он встряхнул головой, чтобы окончательно прогнать сон.

— Нет, я должен сделать это сейчас, — решил он.

— Он на заднем дворе, — сказала Шона. В дверном проеме появился Мардон, и она поднялась.

Когда Барри вышел из дома, на улице все еще пели сверчки, но уже почти рассвело. Воздух был прохладным, и, скрестив руки на груди, Барри побрел по двору. Задний дворик был небольшим, вдоль забора лежали кучки снега, покрытые желтоватой грязью, чуть в отдалении стояла невысокая веранда с грилем и скамейкой, на которой сидела фигура в зеленом плаще. Это мог быть только Хартли, так что Барри поплелся к нему.

Он сел на противоположный конец скамейки. Хартли сразу сгорбился. На его коленях лежала спящая Антуанетта, и Хартли гладил ее шерстку двумя пальцами. Барри заметил, что на нем были надеты темные очки для чтения, но явно не по назначению врача. Вероятно, на данный момент, это был наилучший вариант.

— Я рад, что она в порядке, — нарушил молчание Барри. Он наклонился вперед, положив локти на колени. Его нога начала подрагивать, и он не стал сдерживаться, чувствуя, что нервное напряжение уходит благодаря этому движению.

— Ее довольно сильно помотало, — тихо ответил Хартли. — Шона тебя сюда послала?

— Ага. — Барри, уставился куда-то в сторону, стараясь не смотреть на Хартли. Небо над домами напротив было голубым и облачным.

— Прости, что я там наговорил. Это случилось из-за Биволо. Если бы мне разрешили пнуть этого ублюдка в лицо, очень сомневаюсь, что устоял бы перед искушением.

— Понимаю. Я почти убил Оливера Куина, когда Биволо сделал это со мной, — сказал Барри, а затем добавил. — Оливер также чуть не убил меня…

Хартли в замешательстве нахмурил лоб.

— Оливер Куин?

— О… — Барри пожал плечами: теперь это не имело никакого значения, так что он объяснил. — Стрела.

Хартли фыркнул.

— Оливер Куин. — Он продолжил гладить Антуанетту. — Все супергерои крутятся в одних и тех же кругах?

— Думаю, многие из нас, — кивнул Барри. — Огненный шторм, Стрела, Черная Канарейка… Но я не очень много знаю о девушке, умеющей летать, о которой продолжают говорить люди.

— Как Капитан Холод? — спросил Хартли. Он не смотрел на Барри, опустив капюшон на лицо.

— Хорошо. С Леном все хорошо.

— Рад слышать.

Барри слегка закусил губу.

— Правда?

— Я не полный мудак. Думал, ты знаешь. — Хартли, отвернувшись от Барри, снова погладил Антуанетту.

Барри смотрел на затылок Хартли, чувствуя себя виноватым.

— Я знаю. Прости.

— Это я тот болван, который должен извиняться, — пробормотал Хартли.

— Ты не болван.

— Нет, я болван, — настаивал Хартли.

Барри вздохнул.

— Хартли, все в порядке. Я не расскажу Лену.

— Меня не волнует, что ты можешь ему рассказать. — Хартли выстукивал пальцами по скамейке какой-то выдуманный ритм. — Мне просто жаль, что мы были друзьями, а потом я выставил себя полным и абсолютным имбецилом, и теперь наши отношения больше не могут быть прежними.

— Я могу забыть об этом, — честно сказал ему Барри.

— Знаю. _Я_ не могу.

Все становилось слишком сложно.

— Можешь сказать мне так, чтобы я понял, о чем ты думаешь? — раздражено спросил он. Барри чувствовал себя выдохшимся, вчера он пережил один из худших дней в своей жизни и практически не спал всю ночь, так что его терпение держалось на волоске.

Хартли поднял Антуанетту к себе на плечо. Она проснулась и сразу же начала с сопением кружиться возле его капюшона.

— Меня дико бесят Лиза Снарт и Циско, — наконец признался он.

Барри опешил.

— Почему?

— Потому что им хватило каких-то гребаных пары часов, и вот они уже сошлись, и все прекрасно и блядски здорово. Он ночевал сегодня здесь, ты в курсе? Они наверху.

Барри удивленно оглянулся на дом. Он этого не знал.

— И все. Решено. Они счастливы. Обычная история Джейн Остин.

— Так ты… — Барри неуверенно нахмурился. — И к Циско тоже…

Хартли с отвращением фыркнул.

— Нет, блядь, — прорычал он. — Я просто имел в виду, что для них это было так просто, а я все топчусь на месте. Каковы, думаешь, статистические шансы, что найду хоть кого-нибудь? — Он злобно уставился на Барри. — Угадай.

— Я… я не…

— Я вот тоже без понятия, но однозначно, что шансы не в мою пользу. — Он в отчаянии сжал кулаки — Это просто… — Он пытался подобрать подходящее слово, что-то более приличное, но сдался и пробормотал. — Отстой. Полный отстой.

— Мне жаль, — искренне сказал Барри. Ему было очень знакомо это чувство одиночества и отвергнутости. — Нам с Леном потребовалось время, чтобы сойтись. Прошло почти два месяца, прежде чем я начал думать о нем в… другом ключе, а не как о Капитане Холоде, так что… все еще есть шанс. Просто это может занять время.

— Если бы… — Хартли снова натянул капюшон ниже на глаза. — Если бы ты встретился не с Леном, а со мной, во всей этой суматохе, думаешь, мы?.. — Он не договорил.

— Не стоит об этом говорить, — извиняющимся тоном произнес Барри.

— Пожалуйста. — Хартли нервно потер руки. — Только на секунду, и мы сделаем вид, что никогда об этом не говорили. Будем вести себя как обычно, есть блинчики и разговаривать об Антуанетте, а я прикинусь, будто ты достаточно подкован в науке, чтобы вести со мной беседу.

Барри иронично закатил глаза.

Хартли смотрел на него с усмешкой на лице, но когда их глаза встретились, он снова нахмурился.

— Ну, вообще — ты смог бы встречаться со мной? — спросил Хартли.

Барри сглотнул. Ему стало неловко.

— Может быть, Хартли.

— Я имею в виду… мой дерьмовый и характер и… — Хартли указал на свое лицо. — …все остальное. Ты смог бы это принять?

— Я не знаю, — честно сказал ему Барри. — И вряд ли узнаю, потому что теперь у меня есть Лен. А до него я был влюблен в другого человека.

Прищурив глаза, Хартли смотрел на него с каким-то беспокойством и волнением. А затем он потянулся к Барри и обхватил ладонями его лицо. Барри застыл, не зная, что делать, и Хартли поцеловал его.

Поцелуй был мягким и нежным. Просто прикосновение губ, и Хартли застыл в таком положении. Барри все еще был напряжен и не двигался, но и не пытался вырваться. Рука Хартли опустилась ему на бедро, зеленый плащ скользнул по колену, и Хартли, повернув голову, поцеловал его глубже и придвинулся, но Барри уперся рукой ему в грудь, пытаясь остановить его.

Хартли, медленно и неохотно отстранившись, уселся на свое место.

— Полагаю, ты ничего не почувствовал? — спросил он дрожащим от волнения голосом.

Барри отрицательно покачал головой.

— Ладно. — Казалось, Хартли изо всех сил старается сохранить спокойствие на лице. — Прости. Я не... Прости.

Барри инстинктивно потянулся и обнял его за плечи.

— Мы найдем других людей, Хартли.

Тот кивнул, крепко вцепившись в рубашку Барри.

— Мне очень жаль, я не должен был… — начал он дрожащим голосом. — Так много людей уже мертвы, знаешь, я…

— Все хорошо, — прервал его Барри. Это были не просто слова утешения. Он действительно так считал. Между ними все наладится.

— Не говори Холоду, — пробормотал Хартли ему в плечо.

— Хорошо. — Барри напоследок похлопал его по спине и отпустил. — Блинчики?

Хартли вытер нос рукавом и, опустив взгляд в землю, кивнул.

— Конечно. Блинчики.


	28. Глава 28. День третий. Централ Сити

Войдя в комнату, Айрис крепко обхватила Барри, и тот обнял ее в ответ. Какое-то время они так и стояли, не обращая внимания на Эдди, Джеймса и Кейтлин.

Вслед за ними появился и Циско, спустившийся по лестнице вместе с Лизой. У Барри пока не было времени поговорить с ним; как только он вернулся в дом после разговора с Хартли, Шона вручила ему три банки консервированных фруктов, которые нужно было открыть, а затем она утащила Хартли в соседнюю комнату.

Барри видел, как они что-то тихо обсуждали, но приглушенное ворчание Мика, который все так же поджаривал блинчики, мешало Барри услышать разговор. Шона выглядела раздраженной, потом она погрустнела, и, в конце концов, Хартли в одиночестве поднялся по лестнице.

В банках были яблоки, яблоки и еще раз яблоки. Вернувшись со странным выражением на лице, Шона положила их в миску и глубокомысленно уставилась на них. В итоге она добавила в миску немного сахара, воды, корицы, каплю сока и все перемешала. Результат вышел не таким и ужасающим, как можно было ожидать. Барри думал, что Шона начнет читать ему лекции по поводу Хартли, но она молчала.

Он был рад, когда смог обнять Айрис и оставить все произошедшее утром позади.

— Чуть позже ты мне понадобишься для одного дела, хорошо? — прошептала вдруг Айрис ему на ухо.

Барри оставалось надеяться, что это «дело» не станет для него еще одним поводом для беспокойства. Он и так был вымотан за прошедшую ночь и утро.

— Конечно, — согласился он.

— Мы закончили вовремя, скоро начнется дождь, — заметила Кейтлин с улыбкой, что было хорошим знаком после ее вчерашнего состояния. — Биволо не…

— Ребята отнесли немного еды ему в подвал. Но мы пока решили оставить его там.

Кейтлин удовлетворенно кивнула.

— А я-то думала, они злились на нас, за то, что мы держали их взаперти.

— Думаю, прежде чем мы сможем доверительно относиться к Биволо, с ним должен поговорить Лен, а он пока не может приложить к этому… усилия. — Барри запнулся на середине предложения. Он чуть не сказал «а он пока не может приложить к этому руку» и раздраженно поморщился от этой мысли. Пьяные шуточки Лена с прошлой ночи все еще сидели у него в голове.

— Как он? — с сочувствием спросила Кейтлин.

Положив руку на плечо Барри, Айрис заботливо взглянула на него.

— Я могу осмотреть его, — продолжила Кейтлин. — Я ведь настоящий врач.

— Как грубо, — заметила Шона, проходя мимо них с миской яблочного соуса.

Кейтлин смутилась и начала оправдываться.

— Я не это имела в виду… я вовсе не хотела сказать, что твое обучение в медицинской школе бесполезно…

Шона поставила миску на стол и кинула на Кейтлин хмурый взгляд.

— Может, осмотришь и моего парня? Вдруг я забыла перевязать его раны? А у Мика на плече синяк. О, да у каждого из нас есть пара царапин, а я недостаточно квалифицирована для…

— Шона, — прервал ее Барри. — Кейтлин просто предложила помощь. На самом деле, я не против подстраховки, учитывая, что произошло.

Вздохнув, Шона раздраженно покачала головой и телепортировалась обратно в гостиную, оставив после себя облако дыма.

— Брак расторгнут! — бросила она оттуда.

Барри чуть не рассмеялся.

— Ну… — Он оглянулся на неуверенно мнущихся возле девушек Эдди и Джеймса. — Можете сесть за стол, если хотите.

Интерьер гостиной выглядел неказисто. Два больших поцарапанных обеденных стола, принесенные из ближайших домов, были сдвинуты, а в углу стоял небольшой столик с кофе и бутылками воды. Без них комната казалась совершенно пустой, но Барри гордился работой, которую проделала их команда.  
Он не собирался лгать себе и делать вид, будто Негодяи не пытаются пускать пыль в глаза, но до тех пор, пока их перепалки проходили в рамках соревнования «Кто лучше приготовит завтрак», он решил не заострять на этом внимание.

— У нас есть кофе. — Барри кивнул на маленький столик.

Эдди проследовал в столовую, держа в руках какую-то книгу, а Джеймс двинулся за ним.

— Значит, Барри согласился помочь? — Кейтлин повернулась к Айрис. Задав вопрос, она нервно поправила рубашку, поверх которой был надет черный лонгслив с принтом СТАР Лабс.

Айрис с серьезным видом кивнула.

— Надо будет… попросить Шону, если понадобится ее помощь.

— Шону? — Кажется, Кейтлин не понравилась идея.

— Это ты проболталась Шоне, — шепотом заметила Айрис. — Я же не говорю, что придется попросить и _Лизу_. Но ты сама рассказала Шоне, когда была не в себе.

— Вы о чем вообще? — растерянно вмешался Барри.

— Мы скоро расскажем, — заверила его Айрис и бросила взгляд на Циско, который возился возле холодильника на кухне. — Циско ночевал здесь?

— Ну да, с Лизой. — Барри смущенно хмыкнул. — Она к нему неровно дышит.

— Серьезно?! — Кейтлин от удивления захлопала глазами. — Я думала, она всегда притворялась.

— Возможно, раньше так и было. Но не сейчас.

По-прежнему чувствуя себя разбитым из-за бессонной ночи, Барри зевнул. Ему нужна была чашка кофе, даже если действие кофеина и не продлится слишком долго. Он устало прислонился к стене, а Айрис положила голову ему на плечо.

— Думаю, ты теперь довольно хорошо знаешь Лизу Снарт и Мика Рори? — спросила она.

— Ну, в общем, да, — ответил Барри.

— Так они известные по всему миру воры, верно? Кейтлин рассказывала, что Лиза — специалист по быстрым и легким ограблениям, занимается контрабандой и похищением произведений искусств. А Мик Рори однажды сжег целый полицейский участок, чтобы уничтожить небольшое доказательство по делу одного гангстера.

— Может быть. — Барри задумался. — Мы особо не разговаривали о том, чем они раньше занимались.

— Как считаешь, я могу порасспрашивать их об этом? — Айрис легонько толкнула Барри локтем.

— Рискни. Правда, Лен не любит говорить о старых делах, а вот Лиза и Мик, скорее всего, более разговорчивы в этом плане.

Айрис кивнула, раздумывая.

— Но я могу попросить… э… Лена рассказать об этом, да? Потому что, на самом деле, меня вдохновили все эти интервью на радио Хэла Джордана, и теперь я опрашиваю всех, кого могу, об их жизни до апокалипсиса, и о том, как они пришли к тому, кем стали сейчас. В основном это были люди, с которыми мы обменивались чем-нибудь. Например, те ребята с Хай Ла… — Она запнулась, ее лицо на секунду исказилось от боли. — Неважно. Истории Негодяев будут прекрасным дополнением к моим интервью. Как и твоя история!

Она снова обняла Барри.

— Ты ведь расскажешь мне обо всем, правда?

Барри улыбнулся.

— Конечно. Спрашивай о чем угодно, и если кому-то это не понравится, я в момент разберусь с ними. — Барри шутливо ткнул ее пальцами под ребра, и Айрис подпрыгнула.

Смеясь, она уперлась ладонью в его плечо.

— Прекрати, медвежонок!

— Не бей меня. — Барри поднял руки в примирительном жесте. — Я твой единственный источник для статьи. Ударишь меня, и ничего не расскажу.

— Это не статья, это будет роман! — смеясь, возразила Айрис и снова толкнула его в плечо.

Барри на суперскорости пригнулся, увернувшись от ее руки, затем схватил ее за талию и закинул себе на плечо.

От неожиданности Айрис вскрикнула, заливаясь смехом. Он был таким заразительным, что Барри тоже рассмеялся.

— Поставь меня на место, — возмутилась она, несильно ударяя его по спине. — Это нечестно!

Барри послушался и с легкостью поставил ее на ноги. Они снова обнялись. Неважно, можно ли было назвать теперешнюю жизнь «нормальной», но они с Айрис на несколько мгновений могли почувствовать, что все осталось по-прежнему.

— А некоторые готовят завтрак, — пожаловалась Лиза, проходя мимо них в столовую.

— Ну, я… развлекаю гостей, — попытался оправдаться Барри. Айрис фыркнула и насмешливо закатила глаза. Барри чуть не показал ей язык, но в последний момент передумал. Это было бы… как-то очень по-детски. Он решил сделать это позже, когда сестры его парня не будет поблизости.

— Разбуди Лена, — приказала Лиза.

— Ох, кстати, как он? — Айрис участливо взглянула на Барри. — Он ведь… не…

— Он в порядке, — кивнул Барри. — Так что… да, у нас есть кофе. Еще есть кое-какие книги, помимо тех, что мы привезли с собой. Судя по всему, жившие здесь люди были ужасно скучными, но мы все равно поставили все их книги на полки. — Он указал в сторону гостиной. — Хотя, они по большей части про рыбалку. В сарае у них лежат рыболовные снасти, а в подвале — каяк…

— Все отлично, медвежонок, — усмехнулась Айрис. — Еще увидимся за завтраком?

Проходя мимо них, Кейтлин пробормотала себе под нос:

— Не могу поверить, что Хитвейв готовит мне блинчики.

Барри молнией взлетел вверх по лестнице, пронесся на флэш-скорости по коридору прямо к главной спальне. Все для того, чтобы избежать встречи с Хартли.

Кровать была пуста, но Барри услышал шум в ванной. Он направился туда, и его взгляд упал на шторы, висящие на окнах спальни. Он сразу вспомнил о синих шторах, которые хотел… Черт, после завтрака он обязательно сбегает в ту лавку и заберет синие шторы.

Дверь в ванную была открыта. Лен в одних боксерах и с бритвой в руке стоял перед зеркалом, его лицо покрывала пена, а с тела капала вода. Нахмурившись, он разглядывал свое отражение. Его левая рука, все еще обернутая пакетом со льдом, безвольно висела вдоль тела.

— Бреешься? — Захлопнув за собой дверь, Барри прислонился к ней. Боксеры Лена не прикрывали тату в виде ледяного черепа на его бедре, которая так нравилась Барри. На секунду он позволил себе поддаться слабости, разглядывая мышцы на спине Лена.

Лен все еще был жив. Все еще был с ним.

— Я люблю тебя. — Барри подошел ближе и обнял его за талию. Как же приятно было произносить эти слова.

Лен осторожно провел бритвой вдоль подбородка. С первого раза получалось не чисто, лезвие оставляло короткие волоски, но со временем он наловчится. Барри решил не предлагать свою помощь. Если Лену будет нужно, он сам попросит.

Кожа Лена все еще была слегка влажной.

— Ты принимал ванну? — недоуменно спросил Барри.

Лен покачал головой.

— Лиза принесла несколько бутылок с водой. Я просто встал в ванной и вылил ее себе на голову.

Барри хмыкнул.

— Я же сказал, что помогу.

— Я в состоянии вылить воду себе на голову. — Лен вытер полотенцем остатки пены с правой щеки принялся брить левую. — Я тоже люблю тебя, — добавил он.

Улыбнувшись ему, Барри опустил подбородок Лену на плечо и посмотрел на их отражение в зеркале.

Они оба выглядели изможденными. Лен по-прежнему был бледен, его слегка потряхивало от боли и потери крови, но главное, что он выжил. Его резкие черты, сильное тело и невероятная устойчивость к боли, все это было… очень привлекательным. Лен всегда казался спокойным в любой ситуации, даже сейчас: почти двадцать четыре часа назад ему отрубили руку, и он был очень близок к тому, чтобы превратиться в зомби, но теперь он стоял в ванной и пытался понять, как ему бриться одной рукой.

Взяв бутылку с водой, Барри вылил немного себе в ладонь и пригладил растрепанные волосы, посматривая на себя в зеркало. Он выглядел сонным и помятым. И что такого Хартли нашел…

В нем тут же проснулось чувство вины, и он смущенно закусил губу. _Не думай об этом_ , — сказал Барри сам себе.

Лен насмешливо взглянул на него через зеркало.

— Как там внизу?

— Все отлично. Кофе, блинчики. Шона сделала яблочный соус. Он, конечно, так себе, но все же лучше, чем цинга. И для тебя она тоже что-то принесла, я не спрашивал, что именно. — Барри поцеловал Лена между лопаток. Крепко стиснув его в объятиях, он прижался щекой к его спине. Ощущение перекатывающихся под кожей мышц было приятным доказательством того, что Лен жив и рядом.

— Мы не сможем задержаться здесь надолго. Думаю, два дня — максимум. Нам нужно найти другой автомобиль и походное снаряжение, тогда мы сможем направиться к тюрьме, иначе упустим возможность, — произнес Лен, продолжая бриться. Барри чувствовал под щекой его дыхание.

— Я знаю.

— Мы найдем Джо Уэста и твоего отца.

Слова Лена звучали уверенно, но Барри понимал, что не все так просто.

— Да. — Барри закрыл глаза, чувствуя, что еще немного, и он уснет вот так, обнимая Лена, его спина мягко поднималась и опускалась при каждом вздохе… Барри был голоден и ужасно хотел спать. Гипогликемия боролась с недосыпанием. Его руки и ноги словно налились свинцом.

— Есть какие-нибудь соображения? — Закончив бриться, Лен вытер лицо полотенцем.

— Хм? По поводу?

— Генри Аллен, — коротко ответил Лен.

Он повесил полотенце на раковину и уперевшись в нее правой рукой, посмотрел на их отражение в зеркале.

— Аштосним? — пробормотал Барри, зевая.

— Как мне лучше познакомиться с твоим отцом, Барри, — пояснил Лен.

Его слова привели Барри в чувство. Подняв голову, он в зеркале пересекся с Леном взглядом.

— Ох, точно. — Он так сосредоточился на своих переживаниях, размышляя над тем, жив ли его отец, и надеясь на это, что ни разу… не задумался о том, что делать, если его отец действительно жив.

— Полагаю, у нас с ним есть кое-что общее, мы оба сидели в тюрьме. — Лен поморщился, глядя на Барри в отражении. — Хотя, не думаю, что это как-то расположит его ко мне.

— Я не говорил ему, — уныло произнес Барри, чувствуя неприятное тянущее чувство в груди.

Лен растеряно моргнул, и Барри заметил, что он выглядел куда более усталым, чем могло показаться. Наверное, он просыпался всю ночь из-за боли.

— Вокруг нет ни одного работающего телефона, Скарлет. Это было бы довольно проблематично.

— Нет, я… о другом… Я не говорил ему о том, что мне нравятся мужчины, — с трудом объяснил Барри. — Никогда не говорил.

Лен вздохнул и потер пальцами переносицу.

— Ты не признался своему отцу, — пробормотал он.

— Да.

— Но почему? — Лен повернулся к нему, и Барри виновато взглянул ему в глаза. Лен нежно прикоснулся ладонью к его щеке. — Думаешь, ему бы это не понравилось?

— О, черт, нет. — Барри тряхнул головой. — Он не… мой отец не гомофоб.

— Тебе уже третий десяток, — серьезно протянул Лен, внимательно наблюдая за выражением лица Барри, словно пытаясь прочитать его. — Почему ты не рассказал ему?

У Барри не было внятного ответа. Он пожал плечами, но Лена это не устроило.

— Барри, у нас есть два дня, прежде чем я организую поиски в тюрьме. Если твой отец там, то я не хочу слепо следовать ситуации. Мне нужно знать ход твоих мыслей.

Барри вздохнул. Он потер виски, раздумывая, и Лен притянул его правой рукой ближе к себе.

— Джо повел себя странно, когда я рассказал ему.

— И?

— Он… Джо тоже не гомофоб, Капитан Сингх — гей… во всяком случае, был… Он капитан в нашем полицейском департаменте. Просто… — Барри пожал плечами. — Не знаю. Джо был разочарован. Он совсем не хотел об этом говорить, и когда я снова поднял тему, он сделал вид, будто я ни о чем ему не рассказывал. Единственный раз, когда мы обсуждали это… я еще учился в школе. — Барри прервался, чувствуя себя каким-то уязвимым. — Слушай, это было давно, сейчас это не имеет значения.

Он не хотел говорить с Леном о школе, Лен был старше, и их разница в возрасте смущала Барри больше, чем он ожидал.

— Что он сказал? — Задав вопрос, Лен легко провел кончиками пальцев по его ушной раковине. Левая рука Лена дернулась, словно он хотел пошевелить ей, но тут же остановился. — Это важно. Если все пройдет гладко, я встречусь и с детективом.

— Неважно. Будем справляться с проблемами по мере их поступления.

— Если ты не собираешься бросить меня, когда мы доберемся до тюрьмы, то нам стоит поговорить об этом, — серьезно произнес Лен.

Барри растеряно моргнул.

— Конечно, я не собираюсь тебя бросать…

— Хорошо. Расскажи мне, что произошло, когда ты рассказал об этом детективу Уэсту. — Лен смотрел на Барри, не отрываясь, поэтому ему пришлось отвести взгляд. Он принялся рассматривать тату на его животе, девушку, которая, по словам Лена, напоминала ему о Лизе.

Вздохнув, он провел ладонью по волосам.

— Он расспрашивал меня о парне, с которым я встречался, и думал, что мной манипулировали. Сказал мне, что я до сих пор имею привычку быть слишком доверчивым… В общем-то, он даже не верил, когда я говорил ему, что мой отец невиновен. Джо думает, что я слишком наивный.

— Есть такое, — заметил Лен.

— Я вел блог о сверхъестественных вещах, странных явлениях и даже об НЛО. Честно говоря, я до сих пор считаю, что пришельцы вполне могут существовать.

— Пришельцы? — с искренним недоумением спросил Лен.

— Возможно, они уже среди нас, — полушутя сказал Барри, а затем вернулся к прежней теме разговора. — Джо совсем не нравился парень, с которым я встречался. Он не разрешил приглашать его к нам домой. Он делал вид, что его не существует, до тех пор, пока я не привел его к себе. Тогда он объявил мне бойкот, как всегда поступал с Айрис, когда она встречалась с кем-то, кого Джо не одобрял. После… когда мы расстались, и я рассказал об этом Джо, то все пришло в норму. Однажды я приехал домой из колледжа на Рождество, и он пошутил, что я просто прошел этап в школе. — Барри пожал плечами.

— Ты это говорил. «Этап», — задумчиво протянул Лен.

Барри в замешательстве посмотрел на него.

— Что?

— Помнишь, еще до того, как мы стали близки. Я сказал, что изучил твое прошлое, а ты ответил, что это был просто этап в школе.

Барри этого даже не помнил.

— Это все объясняет, — заметил Лен. — Ты впервые признался своему отцу, пусть и не биологическому, и поскольку отреагировал он не слишком хорошо, ты решил скрыть правду от настоящего отца. Тебя все еще могли привлекать женщины, так что ты пытался игнорировать другую свою сторону.

Барри нахмурился.

— Мне не нужен психоанализ, Лен.

— Я просто пытаюсь разобраться в ситуации, в которой приму непосредственное участие, — с чувством произнес Лен. — К тому же в прошлом я пытался убить тебя. Чтобы я не сделал, чтобы не накалять атмосферу встречи…

— Это будет катастрофа. Вот и все, — прервал его Барри.

Лен кивнул, признавая это.

— Однорукий мужчина, преступник. Не вижу причин, почему отец не мог бы гордиться тобой.

Барри закатил глаза, но не смог не рассмеяться.

— По крайней мере, сейчас ты на нашей стороне. — Он притянул Лена ближе, крепко обнял его, и Лен положил правую руку на его плечо. На секунду Барри вдруг подумал, почему Лен не обнял его и другой рукой, и тогда реальность произошедшего обрушилась на него с новой силой.

Барри с трудом сглотнул, посмотрев на месиво из бинтов и льда вокруг левого запястья Лена. В какое-то мгновение он поймал свой взгляд в отражении зеркала, и мозг снова подкинул ему воспоминание о поцелуе с Хартли.

Блядь, Барри нужно было забыть об этом поцелуе, словно его никогда не было.

Чуть отступив, он взял Лена за правую руку и потянул его за собой из ванной. Медленно они пересекли спальню и подошли к кровати. Барри мягко надавил на плечи Лена, усаживая его перед собой.

— Не против, если мы немного опоздаем на завтрак? — спросил его Барри.

Лен усмехнулся в ответ.

— Я уверен, они нам что-нибудь оставят.

— Хорошо бы, я ужасно голоден.

Барри на флэш-скорости подбежал к прикроватному столику, схватил смазку и кинул ее на кровать.

— Я бы спросил, что тебя так возбудило, — хмыкнув, произнес Лен, — но еще более странно то, что у нас не было секса целые сутки.

Наклонившись, Барри поцеловал его в шею.

— Я… — начал Барри, но в тот же момент его прервал оглушительный раскат грома снаружи. Они оба вздрогнули, испугавшись резкого шума, и спустя всего мгновение Барри услышал легкое постукивание дождя в оконное стекло. — С утра было облачно.

Кончики пальцев Лена вырисовывали узоры на его шее, придвинувшись, он мягко поцеловал Барри в щеку.

Барри рассеяно посмотрел в окно с висящими на нем _не синими_ шторами и на секунду задумался.

— Ты знаешь, как возникает молния?

— Никогда не интересовался, — признался Лен. Он отодвинулся, задумчиво нахмурив лоб. — А должен?

— Я имею в виду, что это только теория, как и многое в науке. Погодные явления еще не очень хорошо изучены.

Лен чуть отодвинулся на кровати, и Барри, счастливо улыбаясь, сел к нему на колени.

— Согласно исследованиям НАСА… — начал он.

— Ты собираешься прочитать мне лекцию? — прервал его Лен, которого это явно забавляло.

— Потерпи немного, — пообещал Барри, — скоро поймешь, к чему я веду.

Лен устроился поудобнее и выжидающе посмотрел на него.

— Итак, в облаках находится множество кристаллов льда. Когда молекулы льда приходят в возбуждение и начинают двигаться, сталкиваясь друг с другом, они высвобождают свои положительные и отрицательные заряды. Взаимодействие этих зарядов… — Слова Барри прервал очередной раскат грома. — …создает мегавольты электрического напряжения. Чем больше трения, тем больше плотность электрического поля. В результате — БАМ! — возникает молния. — Барри усмехнулся. Он взял лицо Лена в свои ладони. — Интересно, не находишь?

Лен наклонил голову, казалось, он был сбит с толку.

— Я понимаю, почему ты так помешан на молниях, но если ищешь кого-то, кто разделил бы твой восторг, думаю, Марк Мардон подойдет лучше…

— Лен, — серьезно произнес Барри. — Молекулы льда. Изо льда рождается молния.

Лен на секунду задумался.

— О… — Должно быть, он наконец понял. — Это довольно романтично.

— Еще бы, — уверенно кивнул Барри. — Очень романтично. Наверное, поэтому мы так хорошо ладим.

— У меня есть для этого еще множество причин, — дразняще протянул Лен, проведя ладонью по плечу Барри, вниз по спине к его ягодицам.

— _Поцелуй меня_.

— Хм? — Лен поднял взгляд, словно удивившись напору, с которым Барри произнес эти слова.

— Поцелуй меня, — настойчиво повторил Барри, — Мне нужно, чтобы ты… Мне это _нужно_.

Лен не колебался ни секунды. Он притянул Барри ближе и прижался губами к его губам, одновременно страстно и нежно.

В ту же секунду Барри почувствовал их связь, глубокое ощущение волнения и сильного возбуждения. От поцелуя Хартли он не чувствовал ничего подобного.

Чуть наклонив голову, он положил ладони Лену на плечи, и, впиваясь в его губы и осторожно подталкивая его, стараясь не задеть левую руку, медленно прижал его к кровати. Он приоткрыл рот, и язык Лена ворвался внутрь, скользя по его зубам.

Барри мог целовать Лена вечно. Лен крепко, но нежно сжимал его своей сильной рукой, чувственно целуя Барри, завладевая его ртом, а затем чуть отстранился, делая поцелуй медленным и дразнящим, и Барри потянулся ему навстречу, отчаянно желая большего.

Барри знал, что не хотел никого другого.

Лен усмехнулся в поцелуе, когда Барри вжал его глубже в матрас. Его рука скользнула под резинку трусов и погладила бедренную косточку. Указательным пальцем он обвел выступ, и проследовал ближе к паху, но неожиданно замер.

Барри прервал поцелуй и просто мягко коснулся губами губ Лена, ожидая, когда его рука продолжит свой путь. Почувствовав, что она не двигается, он тоже остановился.

— Лен?

— Прости. — Лен легко качнул головой. — Просто задумался.

Он поцеловал Барри в уголок рта, затем коснулся губами его щеки и шеи.

Барри повернул голову, подставляя шею его поцелуям.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты расслабился, — тихо произнес он. — Старайся не шевелиться. И дай мне знать, если заболит рука.

— Хорошо, что мы вычеркнули «секс у стены» из списка до того, как я потерял руку, — насмешливо протянул Лен, и грудь Барри болезненно сжалась.

— Лен…

— Прости, прости, не стоило. — Лен поднял руку, убирая волосы Барри назад. — Плохая привычка шутить над несмешными вещами.

— Я заметил. — Барри сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь избавиться от чувства жалости, сдавившей грудь. Он знал, Лен не хотел зацикливаться на своей потерянной руке, пытаясь делать вид, что это произошло несколько лет, а не часов назад, но это было… нелегко.

— А еще я говорю глупые шутки, когда пьян, — признался Лен.

Барри провел большим пальцем вдоль челюсти Лена и медленно поцеловал его.

— Точно. Это я тоже заметил.

Губы Лена были мягкими, нежными; неспешно втянув в рот губы Барри, Лен затем отстранился.

— Лиза просила меня рассказывать ей анекдоты. Они были далеко не смешными, — заметил он. — Тогда я решил шутить таким образом.

— Знаешь, это было действительно забавно, — усмехнулся Барри. — Приятно видеть, что ты не всегда такой серьезный.

— Могу поспорить, ты наверняка милый, когда напьешься. — Лен прижался носом к его шее, провел по ней ладонью, медленно целуя каждый дюйм чувствительной кожи, затем снова вернулся к губам.

Они лежали так какое-то время, Барри наслаждался ощущением губ Лена и лежащим под ним теплым и живым телом.

— Пусть лучше у меня будешь ты, чем дом, — на секунду оторвавшись от Лена, пробормотал он.

Лен с усмешкой взглянул на него.

— А если буду и я и дом? — спросил он.

Снаружи прогремело, Барри, усмехнувшись, быстро прижал Лена к матрасу и закинул его руки над головой, чтобы снять футболку. Как только он стянул ее, Лен сел, чтобы снова поцеловал его, но Барри мягко толкнул его обратно на матрас.

Лен иронично вскинул брови, но поддался. Он лег спиной на матрас, отодвинув подальше левую руку, и выжидающе посмотрел на Барри. Его поза казалась почти пассивной, если бы не пристальный, неистовый взгляд.

— Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь. — Барри потянул резинку на боксерах Лена и стащил их с него. Когда он достиг лодыжек Лена, то снял с него и носки, потом провел руками вверх к его бедрам, и снова оседлал Лена.

— Мне безумно нравится, когда ты голый.

Барри ускорился, и в мгновение штаны и ботинки, которые были на нем, упали на пол, затем он снова вернулся к Лену.

— Слишком просто. Что еще?

— Тебе не нужно что-то выдумывать из-за моей травмы, — сказал Лен. — Мы можем сделать все как обычно.

_Травмы_ , — подумал Барри, — _звучит так, будто ты восстановишься._ То, что произошло с Леном, уже не изменить.

— Ленни, — мягко упрекнул он.

— Ну, хорошо. Я хочу трахать тебя в рот, и чтобы ты вибрировал при этом.

От этой фразы кровь хлынула прямо к его паху. Прикоснувшись губами к животу Лена, Барри усмехнулся. Его губы задрожали вибрацией, и удивленный возглас Лена заставил его продолжить это занятие. Он спустился ниже и удобно устроился между ног Лена, коленями упираясь в матрас. Он провел вибрирующими губами по мягкому стволу от основания до головки, затем скользнул языком в обратном направлении.

— Охуенно, — прошептал Лен, наблюдая за ним.

Барри медленно прижимался посасывающими поцелуями к его члену, бедра Лена слегка встряхивало каждый раз, когда рот Барри касался чувствительной кожи. Неторопливо погрузив головку в рот, он поиграл языком, а потом начал вибрировать. Лен низко застонал глубоким и гортанным голосом, когда Барри принялся скользить губами вверх-вниз. Член был еще мягким, и Барри легко мог уместить его во рту.

Этот раз был намного лучше остальных, потому что Барри… помнил. Он знал, что нравилось Лену. То, как член выскальзывает из его рта, издавая хлюпающий звук; он знал, что покрасневший изогнутый кончик был самым чувствительным, и вздутая вена прямо под уздечкой — прикосновение к ней заставляло Лена дрожать. Барри перемежал вибрирующие движения губ с движениями языка, погружая Лена глубоко и жестко отсасывая ему.

Правая рука Лена медленно переместилась в волосы Барри, пропуская их между пальцами. Мягкими толчками, недостаточно сильными, чтобы по-настоящему прижать его голову к паху, Лен направлял его движения, задыхаясь под ним и бормоча слова, которые Барри не мог расслышать, пока, содрогнувшись, Лен не потянул его вверх.

Подчинившись, Барри переместился и уселся ему на бедра. Он обхватил ладонью свой член и начал поглаживать его, восхищенно разглядывая Лена. Щеки Лена налились румянцем, глаза потемнели от похоти, его толстый член затвердел и поблескивал от слюны.

— Дальше. — Барри самодовольно усмехнулся.

— Я хочу забраться на тебя и трахать, пока ты не начнешь скулить подо мной, — протянул Лен хрипло, — но не думаю, что сейчас смогу это сделать.

— Дай мне три секунды.

Барри на скорости схватил смазку и начал подготавливать себя пальцами. Делать это таким образом было проще простого, и он не хотел, чтобы Лен шевелил рукой хотя бы еще несколько дней. Открывая себя скользкими пальцами, Барри постепенно вернулся к нормальной скорости.

— Это было дольше трех секунд. — Лен напрягся, когда Барри выдавил смазку на его член.

— Ну… суперскорость не совсем точная наука. — Наклонившись, Барри неловко и быстро поцеловал Лена, затем приподнялся на коленях и, обхватив ладонью его член, приставил его к своей заднице.

— Неплохо. — Лен с вожделением посмотрел на него.

Барри начал медленно опускаться, и когда член вошел в него на несколько дюймов, остановился. Ощущение заполненности было таким приятным и знакомым, его тело настолько жаждало этого, что даже мысль о том, что случится дальше, вызвала волну возбуждения, прокатившуюся в паху. Барри слегка приподнялся, и снова мучительно медленно продолжил насаживаться на член.

Лен закрыл глаза, с беззвучным выдохом уронив голову на подушку. Правой рукой он сжал бедро Барри.

Барри наклонился вперед, не в состоянии сдержать стон болезненного наслаждения. Лен внутри него чувствовался как молниеотвод, а в паху болезненно ныло от желания. Он медленно раскачивался вперед и назад, привыкая к ощущениям. Совсем скоро Барри не испытывал ничего, кроме удовольствия, желая еще и еще.

— Скажи мне, — пробормотал Барри, накрывая ладонью татуировку в виде звезды на груди Лена, — все, что ты хочешь.

— Хочу, чтоб ты двигался быстрее, — прерывисто выдохнув, ответил Лен. — Черт, Барри… с тобой так хорошо.

Его бедра дернулись вверх, и Барри застонал от ощущения.

— Блядь… — возбужденно прошептал Барри, и Лен сделал это снова, толкаясь в него и круговым движением задевая простату, отчего по рукам Барри пробежала дрожь. Этот момент, когда Лен был внутри него, казался очень важным. Удивительным. Барри чуть не потерял его.

Было больно думать об этом, на глаза Барри навернулись жгучие слезы, и он принялся двигаться быстрее, чтобы побороть нарастающие эмоции. Он приподнимался и резко опускался вниз, позволяя Лену заполнить себя до основания, а затем вновь подскакивал вверх. Он повторял это снова и снова, направляя член в самую чувствительную точку внутри себя, и это сводило его с ума.

Все происходило быстро и грубо, он резко насаживался на член, погружая его глубоко внутрь, и чувствуя себя неполным без него. Он стремительно двигался, на грани ощущений, выгибая спину, задыхаясь от переполняющих его чувств.

Барри даже не заметил, как Лен отодвинулся от него, пока член не выскользнул из его тела. Нахмурившись, он наблюдал за тем, как Лен слез с кровати, его напрягшиеся мускулы мелко подрагивали, а тело выглядело невероятно охрененным. Не отрывая от него взгляд, Барри приподнялся на коленях, и Лен грубо поцеловал его.

Он почувствовал руку Лена на своей шее, прижимающую его обратно к кровати, и послушно лег на спину.

— Перевернись, — сказал Лен, и Барри снова подчинился, согнувшись над кроватью и вжавшись в матрас грудью. Лен прильнул к нему сзади, и зарылся пальцами в его волосы, одновременно целуя его плечо.

Барри чувствовал его член у себя между ног, и его губы возле своего уха, Лен покусывал ему мочку, держа его за волосы и прижимая к кровати.

— Хочешь с презервативом? — прозвучал хриплый голос Лена.

Барри на секунду задумался. Лен беспощадно вжимал его в кровать, его тело, такое сильное, прекрасное и… живое. Это было ошеломительно, и сейчас Барри хотел просто забыть обо всем, почувствовать Лена частью себя всеми существующими способами.

— Нет, — наконец пробормотал он. — Я хочу, чтобы ты… в меня. — Его лицо залилось краской, когда он понял, что не может произнести этого вслух.

— Ты моя радость, — страстно прошептал Лен ему в ухо. — Хочешь, чтобы я кончил в тебя? Трахал тебя, пока ты не сойдешь с ума. Хочешь, чтобы я почувствовал твой оргазм изнутри?

Барри молча кивнул в ответ, и Лен еще раз поцеловал его в шею. Его рука отпустила волосы Барри, а потом он почувствовал, как член снова проникает в него, горячий и твердый.

Лен даже не собирался двигаться медленно, он резко вошел в Барри, и тот застонал от вернувшегося восхитительного ощущения. Все его тело изнывало от удовольствия, когда Лен вдалбливался в него, вжимая его в матрас, двигаясь жестко и быстро.

Барри подался бедрами назад, но любое движение, которое он хотел сделать, замирало под натиском Лена. Барри стонал, пытаясь приглушить свой голос, и не мог остановиться, задыхаясь и хныча от ощущения выскальзывающего из него члена.

Это были божественно, чертовски прекрасно. Он просто вытянул руки и позволил Лену взять верх, трахать его, словно в последний раз в жизни. Закрыв глаза, он полностью отдался чувству, и волны наслаждения накрыли его с головой. Он тихо застонал, почувствовав, как рука Лена выскользнула из его волос и приподняла его за плечо чуть выше. Делая это, Лен покрывал поцелуями его спину. Он продолжал трахать Барри, поддерживая его на весу и шепча слова извинения. Через некоторое время до Барри дошло, что Лен пытается дать ему возможность прикоснуться к себе. Бедра Лена ни на секунду не останавливались, удерживая нескончаемый ритм, словно просто не могли остановиться. Его губы прижимались к коже Барри, опаляя ее дыханием.

Барри сжал свой член ладонью, кое-как удерживая себя на локтях, его рука завибрировала. Прикрыв глаза, он чувствовал, как его захватывают ощущения. Его тело готово было взорваться, вибрирующая ладонь посылала нескончаемые волны удовольствия, а Лен продолжал удерживать его на грани оргазма до последней секунды, пока Барри не смог больше терпеть.

Он вздрогнул всем телом, вибрации сотрясали его, и Лен простонал ему в ухо. Сперма выплескивалась толчками, его тело охватила дрожь, плечи напряглись. Скопившийся в паху жар, высвобождаясь, разлился по всему телу, и на эту самую долгую и интимную секунду в мире не осталось никого, кроме Лена.

Он почти отключился после оргазма, истощение его тела достигло предельной точки. Лен дрожал вместе с ним, зарывшись лицом в изгиб его плеча.

Барри было так хорошо, что совершенно не хотелось шевелиться. Дождь и редкие раскаты грома снаружи убаюкивали его, но Лен, прижавшись к его шее легким поцелуем, пробормотал что-то о блинчиках, и, в конце концов, Барри собрал остатки сил, чтобы подняться. Только ради еды.

***

— Вот хрень, — смущенно пробормотал Барри, и, потоптавшись на месте, добавил. — И как давно?

— Тише, — шикнула на него Айрис.

Айрис, Кейтлин, Шона и Барри заперлись в ванной комнате. Айрис прислонилась к груди Барри и взяла его руки в свои ладони. Барри не понимал, почему они поначалу не пускали его в ванную, пока Айрис не открыла дверь и, озираясь, не затащила его внутрь. Очевидно, теперь она обнимала его ради собственного спокойствия.

Шона сидела на раковине, зло уставившись на длинный предмет в своей ладони. Кейтлин устроилась на бочке с водой, обхватив колени руками, и хмуро поглядывала на нее. Айрис держала свой тест на беременность. Закрыв глаза, она прижалась к Барри и нервно постучала ногой по кафельному полу.

Барри был ее моральной поддержкой.

До отвала набив живот блинчиками и фруктами и по-прежнему борясь со сном, он не смог сопротивляться, когда Айрис потащила его в ванную, заполненную женщинами. По крайней мере, Айрис не заставляла его сесть, за что Барри был ей весьма признателен, потому что… пока был не в состоянии.

— Я даже не могу вспомнить, когда у меня были последние месячные. Я не принимала противозачаточные, с тех пор как мы обручились, — удрученно сказала Кейтлин, положив подбородок на колени. — Об этом я и волновалась, когда Биволо использовал свои… силы. До этого момента я даже не осознавала, насколько это меня беспокоит. С тех пор как Ронни стал летать, и… — она замолчала.

— Я тоже поздно спохватилась. — Шона пыталась изображать безразличие, но Барри видел, что это только маска. — Марк обычно просто вытаскивал, когда мы занимались этим еще до культа. Наступили морозы, и у нас оставалось совсем немного запасов и… Столько всего произошло за это время: зомби, все это дерьмо с культом, и я даже не думала о том, что можно забеременеть, пока не услышала, как ты об этом говорила, так что я… Что ты будешь делать, если тест окажется положительным? — спросила она у Айрис.

Айрис промолчала, и Кейтлин заговорила снова, ее тон был каким-то докторским.

— Мы все имели половые акты в течение нескольких месяцев. Ну, у меня, конечно, реже, и то, с ограниченными возможностями контрацепции, потому что средства не всегда были под рукой, и… я была не так осторожна, как хотелось бы.

Шона смутилась, а Айрис крепче стиснула руку Барри.

— Так что, — продолжила Кейтлин, подумав, — метод прерывания полового акта эффективен лишь на восемьдесят процентов. Следуя статистике, есть все шансы, что, по крайней мере, одна из нас может быть беременна, учитывая наш образ жизни, возраст и здоровье.

Они могли быть беременны, эта мысль ужасала. Мир снаружи был полон зомби, постоянной опасности и жестоких людей, пытающихся им навредить. Группе приходилось прикладывать массу усилий, чтобы добыть достаточно припасов и пропитания, но… беременность?

Свободной рукой Барри закрыл лицо, понимая, что его психика сейчас не в лучшем состоянии для таких новостей. Вчера был ужасный день, он не спал всю ночь, его только что оттрахали так, что он не чувствовал своих ног, а теперь его желудок был набит едой, переварить которую будет трудно даже с его супербыстрым метаболизмом.

— Я не знаю, — честно призналась Айрис.

— Ронни даже нет сейчас рядом, — неожиданно сурово сказала Кейтлин. — Мы поженились, Барри. В последний раз, когда он был здесь. А потом Ронни снова просто исчез, на какое-то задание, которое прислал ему Хэл Джордан, оставил меня здесь, потому что теперь у него есть суперспособности, и этот доктор у него в голове и… — Кейтлин снова замолчала, не закончив предложение.

Шона вздохнула, прислонившись спиной к зеркалу на стене.

— Думаешь, ребенок может унаследовать способности?

Барри от удивления распахнул глаза. _Боже, надеюсь, что нет._ Барри не имел ни малейшего понятия, но логичнее было предположить, что ребенок скорее унаследует их, верно? Возможно, Хартли больше подкован в этом вопросе, но…

— Думаю, да, — ответила Кейтлин. — Я не знаю, насколько они будут проявляться, и будут ли они в точности такими же, как твои или Мардона, но поскольку способности есть у вас обоих, и, учитывая мои исследования ДНК Барри и Ронни, способности наследуются. У моего ребенка они проявятся с вероятностью пятьдесят процентов… — Кейтлин побледнела. — Если… если он вообще будет. Ну, вы поняли.

— По крайней мере, мне не нужно волноваться по этому поводу, — нервно заметила Айрис. Ее голос дрожал, будто она сейчас расплачется, и Барри крепче сжал ее руку.

Ему совсем не хотелось здесь находиться, но он знал, что Айрис нужна его поддержка. Он просто… хотел, чтобы Айрис попросила Эдди побыть с ней.

— Значит… — начал он. Ему было неловко спрашивать об этом, потому что до этого Барри не принимал непосредственного участия в разговоре. До сих пор только Шона умела разряжать обстановку в команде, когда кто-то был обеспокоен, и Барри чувствовал, что должен вернуть должок. — Если ты беременна и оставишь ребенка… как его назовешь?

Кейтлин издала сдавленный звук, похожий на всхлип. Шона вытерла глаза.

— Ты когда-нибудь смотрел фильм «Престиж»? — спросила она.

— Да, — одновременно ответили Барри и Айрис. Они вместе ходили на него в кинотеатр, Барри помнил, что этот фильм об иллюзионистах, и там снимался один из любимых актеров Айрис.

Кейтлин покачала головой.

— Там один парень изобрел телепорт, — продолжила Шона. — Я посмотрела его сразу после того, как получила свои способности. Я не знаю. Может, Никола, если я оставлю ребенка, и это будет мальчик.

Айрис испуганно вздохнула.

— А если будет девочка?

— Лэшон, — незамедлительно ответила Шона.

— Хороший выбор, — решил Барри, и Шона посмотрела на него с болью в глазах. Было непонятно, хочет она рассмеяться или заплакать от ужаса. Неожиданно Барри почувствовал огромную радость оттого, что в данный момент у него были отношения с мужчиной, а не с женщиной. Он понятия не имел, как справился бы с ситуацией, если его девушка или невеста, как в случае Айрис, или жена, оказалась бы беременна. Черт. Найдется ли теперь в этом мире место для ребенка? Как они смогут о нем позаботиться? Сохранить его в безопасности?

— Барри… — Айрис серьезно посмотрела на него.

— Да?

— Имя для ребенка, — сказала Айрис, кивнув. — И еще мне всегда нравилось имя Доун.

— Мы все их оставим? В смысле, у нас есть и другой вариант. Мы можем сделать аборт, — напомнила им Шона.

— Это не такая плохая идея, — заметила Кейтлин. — Учитывая, что мы не можем гарантированно обеспечить безопасность, к тому же мы не подготовлены в медицинском плане, когда наступит время родов, в смысле, нам стоит это иметь в виду.

Барри растеряно наморщил лоб, задумавшись.

— Погоди… Барри или Доун? Ты хочешь назвать мальчика в честь меня? — спросил он.

Айрис рассмеялась.

— Да, медвежонок, — она снова стиснула руку Барри. Ее взгляд скользнул по тесту на беременность. — Я не думаю, что смогу сделать аборт. Я просто чувствую… что если это ребенок мой и Эдди, то я бы хотела попробовать воспитать его. И теперь, когда ты здесь, Барри, и остальные Негодяи, в смысле… у нас есть металюди, и многие из нас привыкли к жизни в бегах, просто… сейчас ситуация намного лучше, чем несколько месяцев назад.

Кейтлин снова принялась нервно разглаживать складки на рубашке.

— Я не знаю, — честно сказал она, — если Ронни не сможет остаться со мной, я… я просто не знаю.

— Все в порядке. — Айрис сочувственно взглянула на нее. — Нам не нужно решать прямо сейчас. Мы даже не знаем пока, беременна ли хоть одна из нас.

— О, боже, — вырвалось у Барри, потому что беспокойство убивало его. Он не хотел здесь находиться, но должен был, потому что Айрис попросила его… И _это_ женщины делают каждый месяц? Вот дерьмо, это безумно действовало на нервы, и Барри чувствовал себя так, будто не отдыхал уже сорок восемь часов подряд.

Шона насмешливо фыркнула.

— Что, слишком тяжело для тебя, Флэш?

— Вы сами меня сюда позвали, — попытался возразить Барри. Айрис мягко похлопала его по руке. — Сколько еще ждать?

— Всего несколько минут, — сообщила Кейтлин. — Тест измеряет уровень ХГЧ. Хотя он может быть не совсем точным, потому что я не помню точные даты цикла, сейчас сложно за этим проследить. По крайней мере, мы делаем их с утра, что уже хорошо. Если у кого-нибудь тест покажет точный результат, нужно будет попытаться сделать анализ крови. Нам нужно будет делать это каждую неделю. Сомневаюсь, что с тестами на беременность возникнет дефицит. — Казалось, она успокаивала сама себя.

— Они закончатся года через три, — вдруг задумчиво произнесла Шона. — И презервативы тоже кончатся. Однажды мы просто не сможем нигде их найти.

— Бля, — едва слышно прошептал Барри.

Айрис рассмеялась.

— Барри, ты все равно не сможешь забеременеть от Лена.

— Но ты-то можешь, — нервно ответил Барри. — Помнишь все эти ТВ-шоу о двадцати семи детях, плюс еще девятнадцать, и учитывая…

— Барри, перестань, — нервно усмехнулась Айрис. — Ты сейчас совсем не поддерживаешь меня. — Она толкнула его в бок. — Ты серьезно думаешь, что у меня будет двадцать семь детей? Что мы будем с ними со всеми делать? Половину я точно отдам тебе. И, вероятно, восьмерых из них мы назовем Барри и Айрис, что будет очень странно.

Кейтлин, судорожно выдохнув, взглянула на свой тест на беременность.

— Все плохо? Как там, какие новости? — Айрис крепче сжала руку Барри.

Кейтлин улыбнулась и расслабленно опустила плечи.

— Я не беременна. Во всяком случае, тест отрицательный.

— Кейтлин делала тест первой? — спросил Барри, который слабо представлял, как работает тест на беременность.

Послышался дрожащий вздох Шоны.

— Нет. — Постукивая ботинками о тумбочку под раковиной, она долго изучала свой тест, затем подняла голову и нахмурилась.

— Какой результат? — спросила Кейтлин, ее улыбка тут же потускнела, едва она увидела страх на лице Шоны. Та покачала головой.

— Положительный, — коротко сказала она, отвернувшись.

— Так ты… — начала Кейтлин, но Шона резко прервала ее.

— Я не хочу об этом говорить. — Она снова нахмурилась и отвернулась к окну. — Мне нужно прогуляться. — В следующее мгновение на месте Шоны осталось лишь облачко дыма, которое быстро рассеялось, не оставив и следа.

Вспомнив, что снаружи бушует гроза, Барри почувствовал укол вины. Он надеялся, что Шона скоро вернется в дом.

— Мне жаль, — снова начала говорить Кейтлин, но ее тут же прервала Айрис.

Вскочив, она хлопнула ладонями по запястьям Барри, и удивленно распахнув глаза, повернулась к нему светящимся от счастья лицом. Она улыбалась от уха до уха, едва заметная в ее глазах грусть меркла на фоне переполняющей ее радости.

— Я беременна. — Она живо повисла у Барри на шее и рассмеялась.


	29. День пятый. Централ Сити

Остальная часть дня прошла для Барри как в тумане. Он сбегал в лавку за синей тканью и, бросив ее на кровать, вернулся в гостиную. Кто-то принес из подвала настольные игры, Айрис испекла печенье, поскольку муки, сахара и какао в мире было еще предостаточно, а Мик с удовольствием присоединился к группе Эдди, устроившейся в гостиной с пивом.

Чувство усталости не покидало Барри весь день, и в «Монополию» он играл вяло и неудачно. У Лена, казалось, сил было побольше, возможно боль просто не давала ему засыпать. Куда бы он ни направлялся, Барри следовал за ним, упрямо пытаясь игнорировать эмоциональное истощение.

На улице по-прежнему лил дождь, в доме было сумеречно, поэтому пришлось зажечь несколько свечей. Кейтлин сочувственно обнимала Шону, и Айрис, усмехнувшись, кинула на Барри внимательный взгляд и прижала палец к губам. Хартли сидел с несчастным выражением лица, хотя и выигрывал в нарды. От всего этого Барри так устал, что у него уже не было сил ни на что реагировать.

Он пытался вспомнить, как они с Леном еще совсем недавно играли в покер в команде, но это мало помогло, сегодня он терпел полный крах. Прислонившись к груди Лена, он бессмысленно разглядывал карты у себя в руке, и Лен терпеливо указывал, какой из них нужно ходить. Стук дождя за окном убаюкивал Барри, вгоняя в сонное состояние.

Когда он заснул в четвертый раз, Лен оставил попытки растормошить его. Они поднялись в спальню и, растянувшись прямо на синей ткани, которая должна была стать занавесками, провалились в сон.

***

Они проспали до полудня следующего дня. Лену снова пришлось менять повязку, а затем он изложил свои планы, намеченные на завтра. Нужно было достать в мэрии местные карты и схемы тюрьмы, разыскать оружие и боеприпасы, которые могли остаться в конспиративном убежище Негодяев, а также заправить машины бензином.

После ужина Барри и Лен снова поднялись в спальню, и когда Барри проснулся на следующий день, он почувствовал себя наконец-то выспавшимся.

***

— Представляю вашему вниманию! — радостно объявил Джеймс Джесси, когда группа очутилась возле здания мэрии. — Самая развеселая банда убийц зомби!

Он забрался на высокую клумбу с высохшими цветами, и его голос разносился далеко по окрестностям. Казалось, ему это доставляло удовольствие. Спрыгивая с нее, он словно на секунду задержался в воздухе. Массивные деревянные двери здания были чуть приоткрыты, и Джеймс, приземлившись возле них, театрально махнул рукой.

— Позвольте представить вам каждого. — Джеймс, яростно жестикулируя, обернулся к четырем людям, поднимающимся по ступенькам ко входу в мэрию. — Джеймс Джей Трикстер! Су-пер-ге-ний! — Он указал на себя, затем его палец уперся в Кейтлин. — Госпожа Морозная Улыбка, она же — любовь всей жизни мистера Огненной Бури. — Его взгляд перескочил на Барри. — Самый одетый человек из всех, кого называют «Стрик»* — Потом Джеймс довольно посмотрел на Лена, который ответил ему угрюмым взглядом. — Наш Король! Наш лидер! Наш несгибаемый Капитан в этом священном шторме! Руль на нашем утлом суденышке! Почтенный Дон в нашем дырявом гондоне…

— Какого хера он несет? — пробормотал Лен себе под нос.

— И наконец… — Палец Джесси как будто обвиняюще указал на идущего последним Хартли. — Мистер-люблю-крыс-и-ненавижу-болванов, единственный идиот в пончо, с которым я знаком, мистер Рэт-а-тэт-тэт, гуди-дуди…

Ледяной выстрел едва не задел голову Джеймса Джесси. Трикстер, как он назвал себя, дернулся и тут же нахмурился, зло уставившись на Лена, который невозмутимо дул на испаряющийся с конца ствола пушки морозный пар.

— Ха. — Джеймс сильнее закутался в свою оранжево-синюю куртку. — Победитель по жизни, да, Холод? Неудивительно, что ты — единственный из нас, кто без устали трахается как кролик.

Навалившись всем телом на дверь, Джеймс открыл ее настежь. Лен кинул на него самодовольный взгляд и, проходя мимо, бросил:

— Я прекрасно помню твои слова, которые ты имел наглость произнести, когда мы встретились.

— Можно ли винить такого красавчика, как я, в том, что он беспокоится за свою задницу? В нашем маленьком отряде уж слишком много любителей членов.

— Чего? — Проходя мимо Джесси, Барри бросил на него хмурый взгляд.

Следующая за Барри Кейтлин с упреком посмотрела на Трикстера.

Внутри здания было довольно темно. Барри с трудом разглядел высокий потолок, мраморные полы и длинный коридор, ведущий куда-то вглубь помещения. Лен сказал, что им следует найти архив, там может находиться то, что они ищут.

— Он переживает, что мы втроем накинемся на него в старом добром тюремном стиле, — заметил Лен, насмешливо поглядывая на Джеймса, когда тот вместе с Хартли последним вошел внутрь. Лен был одет в теплую бело-синюю толстовку, очки болтались на шее, левая рука прижата к груди с помощью повязки. Правой он держал криопушку со спокойной уверенностью, словно все было по-прежнему.

Хартли накинул на голову капюшон, и из-под упавшей на глаза челки обеспокоенно взглянул на Барри.

— И что это значит? — спросил Барри, хотя и не знал, хочет ли он услышать ответ.

— Он думает, что мы мечтаем его трахнуть. — Внимательно осмотрев лестничную площадку, Лен указал вниз. — Похоже, нам сюда.

— Точно, — согласилась Кейтлин, укоризненно посмотрев на Джеймса. Кажется, это было ей не впервой. Все-таки им целых два месяца пришлось жить бок о бок. — Джеймс, ты совершенно невыносим.

Трикстер равнодушно пожал плечами.

— Просто знаю, насколько я привлекателен.

Барри снова перехватил взгляд Хартли. Тот, кивнув на Лена, вопросительно посмотрел на Барри. Было непонятно, что он пытался сказать.

— Ты отвратителен. — Бросив последний уничтожающий взгляд на Джеймса, Кейтлин принялась спускаться по лестнице. Лен двинулся следом за ней, а Хартли продолжал жестикулировать, пытаясь что-то сказать Барри, и Джеймс хмуро посмотрел на них обоих.

— Вы собираетесь присоединиться к нам? — оглянувшись, поинтересовался Лен.

— Мне кажется, что я чувствую себя не слишком комфортно в этой группе, — объявил Джеймс, но все же подошел к лестнице. — Разве что с сексуальной докторшей.

— Дайте нам минуту. — Барри показал кивком, чтобы все шли дальше, не дожидаясь его и Хартли.

Они остались одни в большом холле здания. Свет сюда проникал из разбитого витражного окна. Барри хотелось избавиться от неловкости, возникшей между ними, и снова чувствовать себя спокойно рядом с Хартли.

Хартли шагнул к нему, и Барри отступил, скрестив на груди руки.

— Я усвоил урок еще в прошлый раз, Бартоломью, — нахмурился Хартли. — Я не собираюсь ничего делать.

— Я знаю. — Барри оглядел лестницу. — Этот Джеймс похож на мудака.

— Хотя и на симпатичного мудака, — со смешком согласился Хартли.

— Ну и…

Барри с опаской посмотрел на него. Нет, он не боялся, что Хартли попытается его снова поцеловать, просто переживал, что тот скажет что-нибудь, что окончательно вобьет клин между ними, или же он вынудит Барри отказать ему еще раз.

— Я должен сказать Холоду.

Хрена с два. Все оказалось намного хуже.

— У тебя есть предсмертное желание?

Хартли испуганно распахнул глаза.

— Ты думаешь, он убьет меня? Ну, в смысле, прямо по-настоящему убьет? Я знаю, он и прежде убивал людей, и, честно говоря, я всегда этого боялся, с самого первого дня, когда только начал подглядывать за тобой, там, в культе.

— Что? — Барри подозрительно посмотрел на него.

Возведя глаза в потолок, Хартли вздохнул.

— Нас держали в крошечной комнатке. Там было одно маленькое ведро.

— Ты подглядывал за мной, когда я…

— Я не собираюсь приносить извинения за свои естественные желания!

— Но… зачем? Что такого привлекательного в том, чтобы…

— У меня несколько месяцев никого не было!

— Блин, я мочился в ведро! — возмущенно воскликнул Барри.

— Пенис — это пенис, какая разница…

— Разница есть.

— Мне просто нужно было знать, какой у тебя член, чтобы позже я мог…

Барри спрятал лицо в ладонях.

— Прошу, пожалуйста. Ничего больше не говори.

Хартли робко взглянул на него.

— Слушай… я просто хотел попросить тебя об одолжении.

— Тебе не кажется, что это уже слишком? — нахмурился Барри.

— Мне просто нужно знать… Когда лучше подойти к Холоду… ну, чтобы сказать ему. С наименьшей вероятностью, что он придушит меня. — Хартли наклонился ближе, болезненно поморщившись. — Или заморозит мои яйца.

— Или ты ничего не расскажешь ему. Никогда. Ты сам попросил меня не говорить ему.

— А если он когда-нибудь узнает сам? — серьезно спросил Хартли. — Давай признаем, может у него и нет достаточного образования, но он гений. Как, думаешь, он отреагирует на то, что мы поцеловались и не сказали ему? Тебе не кажется, что это будет выглядеть подозрительно?

— Что… Почему? — Барри смущенно заморгал.

— Не будет ли это похоже на то, что мы крутим шашни у него за спиной? — продолжал развивать мысль Хартли. — Шона сказала, если я не хочу, чтобы моя задница оказалась в толпе зомби, я должен признаться. И чем раньше, тем лучше.

— Лен знает, что я ни с кем не «кручу шашни», — не раздумывая, отрезал Барри. — Мы каждый день занимаемся сексом. Даже в то утро, когда ты поцеловал меня. Я никогда бы не переспал с… — Взгляд Хартли стал каким-то страдальческим, и Барри замер. — Прости, Хартли. Я не… блин. Я не это имел в виду. Ну, в смысле, это, но не это.

Барри потерянно замолчал.

— Просто заткнись.

— Знаешь… — Барри чувствовал себя очень виноватым. — Я любил Айрис почти всю свою жизнь. Она была для меня всем. С кем бы я ни был, я всегда думал о ней.

— Мне плевать.

— Каждый раз, когда она была с кем-то другим, я мучился, потому что у меня было такое чувство, что мы застряли в какой-то петле, гоняясь друг за другом, и не могли друг друга догнать. — Барри сделал глубокий вдох. Было странно говорить о таком вслух. — Мы должны были пожениться. Харрисон Уэллс знал это. Но он появился, когда я еще был маленьким, и все изменил.

— Я понял. — Хартли раздраженно посмотрел на Барри. — Значит, ты никогда не смог бы влюбиться в меня, потому что любишь Айрис?

— Я люблю _Лена_ , — поправил его Барри. — Потому что я пережил это чувство к Айрис. Теперь она — мой лучший друг, и, может быть, в другой жизни… Но не в этой. У нее есть Эдди, который обожает ее. А у меня есть Лен…

— Который обожает тебя, — закончил за него Хартли. Он вздохнул и уставился в пол. — Тебе не понять меня. Я рискнул ради тебя. И проиграл. Я не конкурирую с Капитаном Холодом. Я просто пытаюсь спасти свою задницу, прежде чем ситуация выйдет из-под контроля. Это был обыкновенный поцелуй. — Он поднял глаза. — Ни один из нас не хочет, чтобы это выглядело чем-то большим.

— Я вам не помешаю, сообщив, что вас давно ждут внизу? — послышался голос Кейтлин.

Барри вздрогнул.

— Послушай, Кейтлин, это не то, что…

— Это не мое дело. — Примирительно подняв руки, Кейтлин отступила обратно за порог. — Барри, ты нужен, чтобы найти документы.

— Я просто…

— Ничего не хочу знать. Не хочу, — прервала его Кейтлин. — Я и так уже нервничаю из-за этой ужасной тюрьмы, в которой может быть полно зомби. Мне не нужны лишние волнения.

— Ну, по крайней мере, ты не беременна, — заметил Барри с добродушной усмешкой.

Кейтлин оживленно улыбнулась.

— По крайней мере, я не беременна, — кивнув, повторила она.

— Я что-то упустил? — Хартли удивленно посмотрел на них обоих. — À raconter ses maux, souvent on les soulage.**

— Не твое дело, — хмуро огрызнулась Кейтлин.

***

— Значит… нам нужны документы.

Барри вошел в помещение архива.

О, боже, здесь был полный бардак. Как будто по комнате пробежалась бешеная горилла. Шкафы сдвинуты, кипы бумаг валялись на полу в совершенном беспорядке. Барри не мог представить, кому могло понадобиться что-то в муниципальном здании Централ Сити во время апокалипсиса. Но видимо, кому-то все же что-то понадобилось, и теперь комната, освещенная фонариками в руках Кейтлин и Джеймса, напоминала мусорную яму.

— Ты — единственный, кто может справиться с задачей, прежде чем мы все умрем от старости, разгребая этот бардак, — сказал Лен. Он стоял, прислонившись к стене, его лицо выглядело бледным, губы кривились в болезненной гримасе. Барри заметил, как он пошевелил левой рукой, стараясь держать ее на весу.

Лен и так страдал от боли, если он узнает о том, что сделал Хартли, и что Барри лгал ему, все станет только хуже.

Подойдя ближе, Барри осторожно погладил его по груди, и Лен, схватив его за запястье, поднес его руку к губам и быстро поцеловал в ладонь.

Блядство. Барри не хотел, чтобы Лен злился на него. Ни в какой вселенной, ни в каком мире этого не должно произойти. Конечно, было бы эгоистично и нереально предполагать, что они с Леном всегда будут переживать это блаженное состояние медового месяца, но их отношения, которые сопровождались вечным побегом от действительности, делали все более сложным и глубоким.

Вздохнув, Барри обнял Лена и положил голову ему на грудь. Джеймс кашлянул, прерывая момент.

Лен поцеловал Барри в макушку и легонько оттолкнул.

— Давай найдем документы. — Его раздраженный взгляд уперся в Джеймса.

Какое-то мгновение двое мужчин свирепо разглядывали друг друга, и Барри подумал, не закончится ли этот поход в муниципалитет двойным убийством?

— Что я должен найти? — спросил Барри, и Лен с Джеймсом одновременно посмотрели на него.

— Нам нужна карта местности. И здесь наверняка есть квитанции и накладные, отчеты по операциям поступлений средств и расходов на содержание «Айрон Хайтс», — объяснил Лен, поправляя повязку, поддерживающую левую руку.

— И зачем все это нужно? Ты интересуешься бухгалтерией, в то время как нам грозит смертельная опасность? — насмешливо спросил Джеймс.

— В квитанциях указано, какая строительная фирма занималась модернизацией или даже постройкой тюрьмы, — спокойно объяснил Лен. — Если мы узнаем, какая фирма строила тюрьму, мы найдем ее офис и полный план тюремного здания. По какой-то причине никто из тех, кто отправился туда, не вернулись, и мы должны быть готовы к худшему.

— Точно. — Барри с признательностью посмотрел на него, и в этот момент в архив вошли Кейтлин и Хартли. Барри изо всех сил старался не обращать на него внимание, так или иначе, чувствуя его присутствие. Барри не нравились секреты, но они словно липли к нему, как мотыльки к уличным фонарям.

— Не понаслышке знаешь о тюрьмах? — снова усмехнулся Джеймс.

— Одна из особенностей моей специальности, — самодовольно протянул Лен. — Я известен не только этим.

— Да, я слышал о тебе прежде, — признался Джеймс. — И о твоей сестре. Ваша репутация…

— И какая у него репутация? — наивно спросил Барри, с любопытством поглядывая на обоих.

Прищурившись, Лен ждал, что ответит Джеймс, но тот просто пожал плечами.

— Если вам нужно что-нибудь провернуть в некой драматической манере… — На секунду задумавшись, Джеймс продолжил. — Я работал с кое-какими людьми из цирка, которые как-то наняли тебя. Я слышал как они говорили, что нанимая Леонарда Снарта, нужно указывать в контракте, чтобы он никогда не привлекал собственную команду для дела, потому что в этом случае все пойдет наперекосяк.

— Мик — тот фактор, которым невозможно управлять, — заметил Лен. — Лиза одержима насилием или эстетикой работы. Но они делают все намного более интересным.

— Это вы однажды спалили оперный театр русской мафии? — Джеймс выглядел удивленным.

— Это Мик, — пожав плечами, ответил Лен. — Он просто отвлекал охрану, пока я взламывал сейф. Обычная работа. В тот раз это был шантаж.

— Шантаж? — Барри не понравилось, как это прозвучало.

Лен покачал головой.

— В этом бизнесе у каждого есть какая-то информация на всех остальных. Это создает некий баланс для сохранения равновесия в преступном мире. Сейчас, правда, от этого никакой пользы, разве что игра в покер становится интереснее.

— И что у них было на тебя? — Джеймс криво ухмыльнулся.

— У меня нет секретов.

— Мне жаль вас прерывать, но… — Кейтлин махнула фонариком. — Разве Барри не нужно искать эти документы?

— Через секунду, — ответил Барри, примирительно взглянув на нее. В ответ она закатила глаза и нетерпеливо топнула ногой. Судя по всему, в этом здании ей было неуютно.

Барри понимал ее. Темное подвальное помещение создавало ощущение, словно они находились в какой-то пещере. Здесь даже появлялось чувство клаустрофобии.

— У меня было только одно дело, связанное с цирком, — произнес Лен, кинув внимательный взгляд на Джеймса. — Возможно, я действительно помню тебя.

— Лен… — позвал его Барри, и внимание Лена тут же переключилось на него. — Как я узнаю то, что должен найти?

— Без понятия. Поэтому-то здесь и нужны твои способности.

Барри поморщился.

— Значит, мне нужно прочитать здесь все документы?

— Я видел, как ты прочитал «Кэрри» за двадцать секунд. Прости, Скарлет, у меня нет других идей.

Барри вздохнул.

Через полчаса время для него превратилось в сплошную полосу беготни и чтения. Он выискивал в многочисленных бумажках слова «Айрон Хайтс». Тридцать минут, чтобы заглянуть в каждый шкаф и пробежаться глазами по каждому находящемуся в архиве документу.

Тридцать минут полнейшей скуки.

Никто во всем мире не нашел бы дерьмо, лежащее в этой комнате, интересным. Когда Барри закончил, он захлопнул дверь шкафа с такой силой, что древесина треснула.

— Вот, — объявил он с раздражением. Цифры и буквы из большой стопки бумаг, которые он нашел, все еще вертелись у него в голове.

— Спасибо, — с чувством сказал Лен. Он уперся рукой в пол, чтобы подняться на ноги, и Барри, машинально подойдя к нему, помог ему встать.

— Скажи мне, что хоть что-то из этого окажется полезным.

— Нам придется прочитать это позже. — Джеймс взял часть найденных Барри документов, и Кейтлин сделала то же самое. Судя по всему, Хартли решил не помогать им, молча стоя неподалеку и сложив руки на груди.

Было не очень похоже, что он что-то успел сказать Лену.

— Будем надеяться, что остальным повезло больше. — Кейтлин направилась к лестнице.

Джеймс быстро опередил ее и пошел вперед, положив ладонь на пистолет. Возмущенно взглянув на него, Кейтлин все же позволила ему идти первым.

Джеймс Джесси был единственным человеком в группе Эдди, которого Барри совершенно не знал. Он решил, что ему следует поближе познакомиться с ним, поскольку им сейчас приходилось сотрудничать. Сегодня он впервые узнал о Джеймсе хоть что-то, и, честно говоря, Барри он совсем не нравился.

Кинув на Барри непонятный взгляд, Хартли вдруг остановился.

Барри в ужасе распахнул глаза.

— Можете дать нам минутку? — извиняющимся тоном спросил Хартли у Кейтлин, уже начавшей подниматься по лестнице.

Она нахмурилась.

— Ты собираешься оставить меня с этим придурком? — Кейтлин перевела взгляд на Барри. Тот мысленно умолял ее не уходить. — Мы будем ждать за дверью и закричим, если что-нибудь случится.

Хартли спокойно подождал, пока стихнут шаги на лестнице. Он держался за перила, и костяшки его пальцев были белыми. Ногу он поставил на ступеньку так, словно был готов сорваться и сбежать отсюда в любую секунду. Наконец где-то наверху хлопнула дверь, и они остались втроем.

Барри слышал, как в ушах гремит пульс.

— Что происходит? — небрежно протянул Лен. Он сделал шаг ближе к стоящему у перил лестницы Барри.

— Шона посоветовала мне… И я чувствую, что должен… — начал Хартли. Его рука внезапно дернулась к висящей на боку флейте, потом нервно поправила капюшон, в котором наверняка сидела Антуанетта. Затем, сделав глубокий вдох, Хартли опустил руки по швам. — Это важно для моего дальнейшего участия в делах нашей команды. — Он посмотрел Лену в глаза. — Полная откровенность.

— В этом замешан Барри? — Пристальный взгляд Лена не отрывался от Хартли.

Казалось, его напряженное внимание испугало Хартли еще сильнее, но он собрался и продолжил.

— Я манипулировал нашей дружбой с Барри, и теперь хочу принести извинения.

— Хартли, ты не манипулировал мной, — прервал его Барри. — Мы просто разговаривали.

Хартли судорожно вдохнул.

— Прежде чем ты убьешь меня…

— И почему я должен убить тебя? — Голос Лена звучал до жути спокойно.

— Я поцеловал Барри.

Лицо Лена оставалось безучастным. Барри не мог сказать — был ли Лен расстроен или сердит, хотя эти эмоции шли у него рука об руку. Ему хотелось прикоснуться к Лену, но он не посмел.

— Когда? — равнодушно спросил Лен.

Хартли нервно сглотнул.

— Два дня назад.

Лен резко взглянул на Барри, и тот вздрогнул.

— Два дня назад, — повторил Лен.

— Он попросил меня, чтобы я не говорил тебе, — попытался встать на свою защиту Барри. — Я не хотел, чтобы ты злился по пустякам. Ничего же не произошло, Лен.

— Почему ты ждал два дня, чтобы сказать мне?

Барри не знал, обращен ли этот вопрос к Хартли или к нему, но испытал облегчение, когда Хартли ответил:

— Я боялся, что ты меня убьешь.

Он сделал шаг вверх по лестнице. Казалось, еще секунда, и он рванет отсюда.

— И ты сказал Барри, чтобы он лгал мне? — медленно, словно раздумывая, произнес Лен.

— Да.

— Ты поцеловал Барри, а затем ты попросил его лгать об этом, но в конечном счете решил все же рассказать, настаивая на том, чтобы Барри присутствовал при этом?

— Да, — снова согласился Хартли.

— Ты думаешь, что присутствие здесь Барри спасет тебя от смерти? — размеренным голосом спросил Лен.

— Лен… — Барри сделал шаг, встав между ним и Хартли.

Глаза Хартли в страхе расширились, рука двинулась к флейте.

— Ты сделаешь это одной рукой?

— _Хартли_! — воскликнул Барри, пытаясь вразумить Крысолова. — Никто не будет здесь драться. Особенно, _при мне_. Слушай, Лен. — В голосе Барри послышалась мольба. — Я сказал Хартли, что ничего не получится, и мы просто друзья.

Лен скептически поднял бровь, буравя Хартли взглядом.

— Ты, должно быть, полный кретин, если упустил тот факт, что я и Барри _вместе_.

На мгновение Хартли смутился, а затем бросил на Лена возмущенный взгляд.

_Пиздец_ , — подумал Барри.

— Я не кретин, — проворчал Хартли.

— Так значит, ты все-таки _знал_ , что мы с Барри — вместе?

— Ну, конечно, он знал. — Все мускулы в теле напряглись, Барри был готов в любую секунду вмешаться в возможную драку.

— Что ж, прекрасно. — Лен понимающе улыбнулся Хартли. — Ты пообещал мне «полную откровенность», верно?

Хартли уставился на его улыбку так, словно его сейчас поведут на казнь.

— Это _все_ , что ты хотел сказать? — спросил Лен почти ласково.

— Да.

— Тогда пойдем.

Лен направился к лестнице. Когда он подошел к Хартли, тот напрягся, словно в ожидании удара, но Лен, придерживаясь за перила правой рукой, прошел мимо. Он даже не взглянул на Барри.

Барри понятия не имел, были ли теперь у них с Леном проблемы, или Лену было действительно наплевать на то, что сделал Хартли.

Облегченно вздохнув, Хартли показал на лестницу.

— После тебя, Барри.

Лен развернулся так быстро, что даже суперскорость не помогла Барри уловить момент. Стремительно спустившись, Лен ударил Хартли кулаком в лицо.

Тот рухнул на пол. Его очки соскочили с носа, руками он сделал движение, чтобы защитить Антуанетту и не раздавить ее. Бросив дикий взгляд на Лена, Хартли мигом отполз от него подальше.

Барри потерял дар речи.

— Если ты еще раз попытаешься сделать что-то подобное… — Потемневшие глаза Лена сверкали яростью. — …пока Барри _со мной_ , ты не переживешь этот апокалипсис, _Рэтэуэй_.

Хартли дышал так быстро и судорожно, словно только что пробежал марафон.

— _Барри_ … — Его имя прозвучало из уст Лена как проклятие. — Ты в порядке?

— Да.

Он все еще не знал, что сказать. В груди росло странное чувство. Он не мог объяснить, что оно означало.

Вытерев правую руку, Лен с ненавистью посмотрел на неподвижно лежащего на полу Хартли. Казалось, сделай тот какое-нибудь движение, ярость вспыхнет в нем с новой силой. Невозмутимое спокойствие Лена полностью испарилось. Хартли лежал бледный, не в силах пошевелиться перед абсолютной жестокостью стоящего перед ним человека.

— _Барри_ и я… — с нажимом произнес Лен, не сводя глаз с него. — Мы поговорим позже. В _нашей_ спальне. Глупый кусок дерьма, — презрительно добавил он.

— Оставь его, Ленни. — Сделав шаг к нему, Барри осторожно погладил его нахмуренный лоб, спустился к жесткой складке возле губ. — Ладно тебе. Нам нужно отнести документы наверх.

Сделав движение, словно собираясь поцеловать Барри, Лен вместо этого отступил подальше от него. Барри только что заметил, как Лен дрожит.

Прошло всего несколько дней после укуса. Лен еще не поправился, и Барри было очень жаль, что все это произошло. Лучше бы Хартли забыл обо всем, как будто этого никогда не случалось.

Барри вспомнил, как когда-то признался Айрис в любви, и как Эдди врезал ему за это.

В этот раз обуревающие его чувства были намного сложнее. Ему бы хотелось, чтобы Лен ударил его, а не Хартли, потому что видеть его несчастного, валяющегося на полу, было гораздо хуже, чем получить удар самому.

— Лен… — осторожно позвал он.

— Идем отсюда. Здесь как-то похолодало.

Кинув на Барри взгляд, в котором ярость вдруг сменилась равнодушием, Лен принялся подниматься по лестнице.

***

Когда Барри вернулся в дом, Лиза и Мик уже были тут. На обеденных столах лежало оружие. Номера на ружьях и пистолетах были стерты, но какое это теперь имело значение.

Прихватив документы из мэрии, Лен, Кейтлин и Джеймс отправились в особняк к Эдди. Барри решил не идти с ними, пробормотав что-то о головной боли. Казалось, все ощущали это неловкое молчание между ним, Леном и Хартли, и никто не предложил Барри присоединиться к ним.

Мик и Лиза раскладывали оружие по назначению. Лиза записывала что-то в блокнот, а Мик считал боеприпасы, когда Барри зашел в гостиную.

Обернувшись, он заметил, что Хартли за ним не было. Барри понятия не имел, куда тот исчез, да это и не волновало его особо. В доме остались только они втроем, Шона, Марк и Циско по-прежнему искали бензин, так что Барри был этому даже рад.

— Что-то случилось? — спросила Лиза, не отрывая взгляда от блокнота.

Барри чувствовал себя не очень хорошо. Он просто не знал, что сказать. Лиза и Мик… они ведь лучше понимали Лена, правильно? И в последнее время Барри с ними как-то сблизился…

Последовало молчание, и Лиза с Миком, оторвавшись от своего занятия, с угрюмым любопытством уставились на него.

— Пацан? — грубо прервал его мысли Мик.

— Лен, — коротко ответил Барри, как будто это все объясняло. Скрестив руки на груди, он тут же опустил их, а потом потер лоб ладонью.

— Вы поссорились? — спросила Лиза. Барри промолчал, и она сочувственно добавила. — Ох, Барри… иди ко мне, милый. Я тебя обниму.

Она бросила блокнот на стол и раскрыла объятия.

Не сдвинувшись с места, Барри мрачно посмотрел на нее. Лиза подошла сама и прижалась к нему, обхватив его руками.

— Ты моя маленькая лапочка, — проворковала она. — Лен может быть таким засранцем.

— Перестань.

Барри отстранил ее от себя.

— Что случилось-то? — подал голос Мик.

Одетый в темно-серый комбинезон, он стоял, склонившись над столом, заваленным ворованным оружием, и заботливо улыбался Барри.

Что же произошло? Барри просто пришел к Лизе Снарт и Мику Рори за сочувствием? Что бы это могло означать?

Лиза погладила его по щеке.

— Хочешь, я поговорю с ним?

Барри снова в раздумьях потер лоб.

— Не знаю.

— Может, нам четверым нужно где-нибудь собраться и поговорить? — Лиза подбородком указала Мику, чтобы тот подошел к ним. Мик приблизился, и Лиза, поднявшись на цыпочки, положила руку ему на плечо. — Ленни просто не сможет сказать «нет» нам троим, — заговорщически произнесла она, наклонившись, словно это была какая-то тайна, и протянула Барри другую руку.

Барри вздохнул и вложил в нее свою ладонь. Лиза крепко стиснула ее.

— Я просто не знаю, что делать, — уныло сообщил Барри.

— Когда он злится на меня, я ухожу куда-нибудь, чтобы он остыл, — поделился Мик, глядя в сторону.

— Мы теперь семья. — Голос Лизы зазвучал протяжно. — Лен разозлился на Барри, и это наша работа, Мик. — Она дернула Мика за рукав, чтобы он посмотрел на нее. — Чтобы Ленни снова был счастлив. — Барри вздохнул и прислонился к ее плечу. Лиза притянула его к себе. — Все будет хорошо, — добавила она.

— Я облажался, — признался Барри. Он чувствовал себя жалким, говоря это вслух.

— В этом и есть прелесть нашей семьи, — усмехнулась Лиза. — Мы все всегда лажаем.

***

Каким-то волшебным образом Лиза привела Лена в дом. Как только он вошел в гостиную, Мик тут же вручил ему бутылку пива, и они вчетвером расселись на диванах. Мик с пивом в руке сел напротив Лена, и Барри устроился рядом с ним.

Лиза потянула Лена, заставляя его сесть рядом с собой, перед Миком и Барри. На ее лице было обиженное выражение — очевидно, такая тактика приносила свои плоды. Она держала Лена за руку, и гнев на его лице постепенно стерся.

_Он действительно любит ее_ , — подумал Барри.

— А Барри грустно, — печально протянула Лиза и потерлась подбородком о руку Лена. Тот закатил глаза на ее ребячливое поведение. — Если мы собираемся отправиться в зомби-тюрьму, никто не должен быть расстроен, Ленни.

Барри неловко потер ладони, чтобы хоть чем-то себя занять. Напряжение росло у него в груди. Смесь вины и этого… непонятного чувства.

— Я просто вышел из себя, — пробормотал Лен в потолок.

Барри на самом деле был удивлен, что Лен вот так просто и открыто говорил об этом. Наверное, Лиза была права, Лен действительно имел слабость ко всем людям в этой комнате.

_Ну, конечно она права_ , — подумал Барри, досадуя на себя за то, что эта мысль стала для него таким откровением. Младшая сестра Лена, его лучший друг и его парень? Лен как-то сказал ему, что Барри стал частью его Негодяев, но это, скорее всего, было своего рода метафорой. Они на самом деле больше походили на семью.

Не отдавая себя отчета, Барри поднялся с дивана и сел рядом с Леном. Ему захотелось обнять его, но он сидел по левую сторону от Лена, рядом с раненой рукой, так что Барри просто вытянул ноги и опустил голову ему на колени.

Почувствовав, как Лен удовлетворенно вздохнул, он закрыл глаза и положил руку ему на бедро, испытывая приятное чувство близости.

— Я люблю тебя, Барри, — тихо сказал Лен.

В голосе Лизы послышались искренние нотки, когда она произнесла вслед за ним:

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Барри.

В гостиной воцарилось долгое молчание. А потом Мик сердито проворчал:

— Перестань так смотреть на меня, Лиза. Я не собираюсь этого говорить.

Рассмеявшись, Барри почувствовал, как Лен тоже задрожал от смеха, а потом и Лиза расхохоталась, наполняя комнату безудержным весельем.

_________________  
*Игра слов — streak (Полоса, так называли Барри Аллена до того, как он стал Флэшем) на сленге — бегать нагишом в публичных местах.  
** Общая проблема — проблема вдвойне (фр.)


	30. Айрон Хайтс, часть 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод LindaM

**После полуночи, второй день в тюрьме.**

Все тело ломило от боли. Барри с трудом повернул голову, и то, только потому, что услышал стон рядом с собой. Его живот скрутило в зарождающихся приступах тошноты, словно его укачало в машине, и Барри открыл рот, чтобы сделать глубокий вдох, но это простое движение далось тяжело. Что-то на губах мешало нормально дышать, и застоявшийся воздух содрогнулся в его легких.

Но все же Барри слышал звуки собственного тяжелого дыхания, что бы ни закрывало ему рот, оно также было надето ему на уши. Где-то сбоку все еще раздавались стоны, казавшиеся человеческими. Кто бы рядом с ним ни находился, издавая такие стоны, словно ему перехватило горло, звук больше походил на свист ветра между деревьев, нежели на человеческий голос.

Это был зомби. Причем настолько близко, что даже сквозь повязку на лице Барри мог слышать его дыхание. Мысль показалась какой-то торжествующей, но Барри не мог вспомнить почему.

— При… — Он пытался сказать «Привет», но вкус пластика на языке и сухость в горле заставили его зайтись в приступе кашля. Это было больно, и во всем теле чувствовалась слабость. Барри необходимо было съесть что-нибудь. И в тот же момент его руки начали дрожать.

— О-о-о-о-о-о-о-о-о-о, — завыл голос. Было что-то мрачное и безвольное в этом протяжном высоком тоне, и казалось, что это… неправильно. Все в этом голосе было неправильно.

Барри попытался поднять руки или ноги, и сразу же понял, что привязан к креслу. Его тело изнывало от боли в горле, груди, и энергетического истощения. Путы были мягкими, но все же крепко удерживали его на жестком неудобном стуле. Воздух вокруг напоминал… медицинский кабинет?

Было жарко. С тех пор как пришли дожди, разрушившие чары холода, мир стал светлым, легким и приятно прохладным, но сейчас Барри ощущал себя как в сауне, хотя… возможно, пылало только его лицо. Пот скатывался со лба на глаза, с челюсти стекал на грудь, Барри мог чувствовать его вкус во рту. Жарко, жарко, жарко.

Он все так же был одет, знакомое ощущение Флэш-костюма неожиданно оказалось невыносимо душным, из-за того, что Барри был связан, его лицо было чем-то замотано, и на коже не ощущалось никакого прохладного дуновения воздуха. Его дыхание участилось. Он был напуган.

— _Гляди-ка, гляди-ка_ , — взвизгнул неестественно высокий голос. Раздался звук скрежета по металлу и стоны зомби стали явно громче. — _Гор-иллы и медвежат-ки_ , а я нашел себе _кукол-ку_.

Барри не смог прокричать имя Лена. Он практически не мог дышать.

***

**Ранее после полудня, первый день в тюрьме.**

Барри не знал, смогут ли они в ближайшее время снова объединиться с командой Эдди, учитывая прошлые события, но между группами не было постоянных разногласий. Казалось довольно разумным, что Айрис, Циско и Кейтлин, которые единственные не имели навыков в сражении и специфических способностей, будут находиться в группах с более сильными бойцами, на всякий случай. Из них трех только у Айрис был поставлен удар, и она могла владеть пистолетом и топором. Но все же существовала разница между занятиями спортом или обучению стрельбе ради необходимости. Каждой группе были необходимы навыки Мика, Лена и Лизы, так как выяснилось (о чем Барри собирался спросить позже), что лишь они хорошо знакомы с планировкой Айрон Хайтс, в особенности с расположением мест, где можно проникнуть в тюрьму, конечно, незаконным способом.

В каждой группе также должен был быть метачеловек. Шона, Айрис, Кейтлин и Барри высказались по этому поводу. Шона с большой неохотой, но все же согласилась находиться в группе без Марка. Шона попросила Барри держать ее беременность в секрете до тех пор, пока она не решит, оставлять ли ребенка, либо пока сама не расскажет Марку. О том же самом, но по другой причине, попросила его и Айрис. Барри поддержал их решение. Поскольку это не было секретом Барри, он знал, Лен понял бы, почему Барри скрыл это от него.

И все же Барри надеялся, что Лен не разделит Шону и Марка. Он понимал, что если любая из групп окажется схваченной или потеряет свое оружие, то металюди — их единственная защита.

Лиза, Марк Мардон, Циско и Кейтлин прикрывали их сзади, наблюдая за запасным выходом, который находился под канализацией Айрон Хайтс. Он был закрыт уже многие годы и отделен от остальной части тюрьмы, но Лен был уверен, что Хартли без каких-либо проблем взорвет его. Марк находился снаружи, чтобы иметь преимущество, Лиза стояла на стреме (чему была не очень рада), Кейтлин расположилась у выхода, чтобы быстро уйти при необходимости, а Циско управлял перемещениями людей по рации.

Хартли наконец-то смог смастерить средства для связи, но работали только пять. Один был у Циско, остальные Эдди распределил между Айрис, Хартли, Леном и Шоной.

Они ввосьмером пробирались через канализацию, пока голос Циско в рации вещал о том, что Биволо не слишком разозлился за то, что они оставили его охранять дом в одиночестве. Под его сетования они достигли точки, где Лен велел всем остановиться.

Хартли пробил потолок, а Барри, используя суперскорость, перехватил куски бетона, до того, как они упали на пол. Таким образом, группа попала в некое подобие подвала.

Хартли, Джеймс, Шона и Мик направились вверх по лестнице, которая вела к общим блокам, а Барри, Лен, Айрис и Эдди пошли дальше через подвал.

— Этот путь ведет к складу столовой, — сказал Лен, осторожно удерживая в правой руке пушку. Левой он взмахнул в неопределенном направлении. Как выяснилось, его левая рука не была совсем уж бесполезна.

Пару дней назад Шона нашла для Лена протез. В тот момент, когда Барри увидел его, он залился смехом и еле остановился, когда понял, какое огромное количество тупых шуток Лен придумает на эту тему. Это был самый настоящий крюк.

— За Капитана Крюка! — гордо произнесла Шона, и впервые, с тех пор, как ее тест показал положительный результат, Барри видел на ее лице улыбку.

Рана на руке была еще слишком свежей, чтобы безболезненно надеть протез. На коже остался рваный шрам, вокруг запеклась кровь и торчали кости, но Барри все равно сомневался, что Лен решится надеть протез.

С другой стороны, Лену нравилась личность Капитана Холода. Так что, может, и наденет.

— Думаешь, военные могут прятаться здесь? — спросил Эдди. В его голосе прозвучало уважение.

— Ну, если бы я находился в тюрьме, когда все это началось, в первую очередь я обустроил бы защищенное убежище, например, в столовой, — заметил Лен. Коридор, по которому они шли, был темный и сырым, темная вода капала со ржавых труб, тянувшихся вдоль потолка и стен. По крайней мере, этот путь казался безопасным: можно было не бояться внезапного нападения с фланга. Айрис и Барри освещали дорогу фонариками, Лен шел впереди, а Эдди прикрывал со спины, и…

Несмотря на то что Эдди и Лен были лучшими стрелками, Барри не нравилось, что они взяли на себя ведущие позиции. _Я сильнее, чем Эдди_ , — подумал он, бросая на него раздраженный взгляд. — _Лен тоже._

На Барри был надет костюм Флэша, капюшон болтался сзади, но ему хотелось снова прикрыть лицо маской и утвердить свое положение: как правило, люди относились к нему более серьезно, когда он был полностью облачен в костюм. В этот раз Барри не накинул капюшон только потому, что чувствовал себя неловко рядом с Эдди и Айрис, на которых были джинсы, армейские ботинки и темные рубашки. Лен нашел тяжелую черную куртку-бушлат вместо парки Капитана Холода.

— Еще примерно шестнадцать сотен ярдов, — продолжил Лен. — Мы на другом конце тюрьмы. Этот тоннель предназначался только для экстренной эвакуации надзирателей в случае бунта заключенных. Он больше не используется, но новое здание Айрон Хайтс было построено на месте старого. — Он легонько постучал криопушкой по одной из труб на стене. — Так что эта конструкция все еще здесь.

— Ты часто тут бывал? — живо спросила Айрис, но тут же запнулась, осознав, что он сказала. — Ой, прости, неудачный вопрос…

— Я был здесь однажды, — невозмутимо ответил ей Лен.

Айрис кинула на Барри быстрый взволнованный взгляд, и поскольку они продолжили идти дальше в тишине, Барри лишь пожал плечами и кивнул ей, показывая «продолжай».

Барри тоже было любопытно услышать больше о жизни Лена. Он просто никогда не пытался спрашивать его об этом.

— Когда ты здесь был? — снова задала вопрос Айрис.

— Айрис… — Казалось, Эдди это не понравилось.

Усмехнувшись, Лен обернулся, и Барри случайно направил свет фонарика прямо ему в глаза. Лен прищурился.

— Вот честно, Тоун, что, по-твоему, я могу сделать плохого?

— Ты уже сделал все, что только можно, — процедил Эдди. В этот момент группа остановилась в подземном тоннеле.

— Не все, — нахмурившись, отрезал Лен.

— Да ладно вам, мальчики, мы что, опять будем заводить эту шарманку? — раздраженно спросила Айрис.

Барри согласно кивнул.

— У меня есть право оберегать свою девушку, — напряженно произнес Эдди.

Глаза Лена вспыхнули злостью и он сделал медленный шаг вперед.

— А с чего ты взял, что я не буду защищать _своего_ парня? Назови мне хоть одну здравую причину, почему я должен целенаправленно причинять боль лучшему другу Барри?

— Ты преступник, — незамедлительно ответил Эдди.

— Эдди, — выдохнула Айрис. Она потерла пальцами переносицу, делая вид, что слышала эту фразу уже в миллионный раз.

Момент затягивался. Барри было не по себе от напряжения, возникшего между Эдди и Леном, и он знал, что Айрис это не нравится настолько же, насколько и ему.

— Если вы оба такие великолепные… — В каждом слове Барри сквозило раздражение. — …может, тогда вы сконцентрируетесь на том, чтобы помочь мне и Айрис найти наших отцов, вместо того, чтобы поубивать друг друга?

Барри не стал дожидаться, как Эдди и Лен отреагируют на его слова. Он схватил пушку из кобуры, прикрепленной к его правой ноге, и на скорости обогнал Лена на три больших шага. В секунду Барри оказался впереди всей группы.

— Мы с Барри поведем группу, — твердо объявила Айрис.

На удивление, ни Лен, ни Эдди ничего не сказали. Они позволили Барри и Айрис вести их, и Айрис отдала Эдди свой фонарик.

Шестнадцать сотен ярдов тянулись безумно медленно. Через некоторое время Барри начало казаться, что они просто ползут — еще один побочный эффект его суперскорости. Уже не в первый раз Барри желал, чтобы он мог ускорять мир вокруг, а не себя, но это было не в его силах. Он замедлял время… только относительно себя.

Так было в первые два месяца, проведенные с Негодяями: путешествие сквозь метель на скорости улитки было еще более невыносимым. Он ощущал долгое и скучное течение времени так же, как и любой другой человек, но его способности каким-то образом усложняли возможность переносить такие моменты.

Барри вздохнул, надеясь, что его отец и Джо в порядке. Больше всего он не хотел… увидеть их ходунками. Лучше что угодно, даже увидеть их мертвыми, лишь бы они не превратились в зомби.

***

Кейтлин нервно стучала пальцами по аптечке первой помощи, одной из многих принадлежностей в фургоне, на крыше которого она сидела. Она была врачом, единственным врачом, что бы там себе не воображала Шона, и ее работа заключалась в том, чтобы ждать. Ждать. Ждать. Ждать.

Кейтлин всегда приходилось ждать.

Она ждала, когда вернется Ронни, ждала, что кто-нибудь из группы вернется с ранением, ждала, пока Леонард Снарт проснется, и им обоим пришлось перенести мучительный процесс смены бинтов. Кейтлин пыталась сдержать тошноту, а Леонард изо всех сил старался не потерять сознание… но такие люди, как Леонард Снарт, всегда следовали за своими любимыми в опасность, а Кейтлин Сноу никогда не разрешалось этого делать.

Она не была человеком, привыкшим ждать, для нее это казалось неестественным. Когда Кейтлин решила стать врачом, она стремительно проложила себе путь, начав с медицинской школы, и достигла вершины своих возможностей, когда ее самолично выбрал Харрисон Уэллс. Когда в ее голове возникла мысль, что инженер, работающий над проектом, довольно милый, она решила пофлиртовать с ним немного, и это принесло плоды. Теперь ей двадцать пять, она замужем, имеет докторскую степень, огромный опыт и практические знания, но, тем не менее… тем не менее.

Кейтлин открыла аптечку и нахмурилась, проведя кончиками пальцев по пожелтевшим от времени бинтам. В углу она увидела черную коробочку, открыв которую она достала пинцет, иглу и маникюрные ножницы. Ее ногти были обгрызены до основания.

Учитывая весь ее опыт, она знала, что никогда не была тем, кто сможет жить в постоянном состоянии тревожности. Кейтлин взяла маникюрные ножницы, пытаясь максимально исправить беспорядок, в который она превратила свои ногти, нервно поскусывая их.

Со своего места на крыше фургона, она могла видеть вход в канализацию, который располагался на огромной поляне и был защищен от обнаружения камнями. Остальная группа находилась поблизости, два других фургона были специально припаркованы таким образом, чтобы в случае атаки у них было укрытие.

Лиза стояла в боевой готовности, напряженно осматривая местность от входа в канализацию до дальнего участка, обнесенного колючей проволокой, у самого края сторожевой башни. Это все, что можно было рассмотреть отсюда в Айрон Хайтс.

— Где вы сейчас? — неожиданно возник голос Циско, заставив всех подпрыгнуть. Каждые пятнадцать минут группы должны были сообщать о своем местоположении, и он напомнил об этом.

Кейтлин не заметила, что одна из групп задерживалась с оповещением, и с облегчением выдохнула, когда услышала знакомый голос Хартли Рэтэуэя, потрескивающий из динамика по радио.

— Прием. Все на месте. Даже Джеймс, к сожалению.

— Каждые пятнадцать минут, — внятно произнес Циско. — Начинаю отсчет.

— Понял, несносный ты придурок.

_Некоторые вещи не меняются._ Кейтлин взглянула на небо, тускло-голубое, покрытое серыми облаками. _А некоторые даже очень._

Ее обручальное кольцо было красивым, но с ним было связано слишком много воспоминаний, так что Кейтлин практически мечтала о том, чтобы снять его, когда Ронни ушел. Одно дело, когда муж покидал ее, а она оставалась в роскошной квартире в Верхнем Ист Сайде Централ Сити, в безопасности, и совсем другое, когда повсюду их окружали монстры, страх преследовал на каждом шагу, а единственного человека, который поклялся защищать ее, не было рядом.

Эдди Тоун по-прежнему придерживал дверь для Айрис, разговаривал с ней с уважением и носил ее на руках, глядя на нее с благоговением. Даже Марк Мардон готов был смириться с чем угодно ради Шоны, и за его беспокойным поведением, которое Кейтлин отчетливо видела, когда мужчина нервно ходил от одного конца фургона к другому, было даже немного приятно наблюдать. Леонард Снарт настолько же часто опирался на Барри, насколько Барри опирался на него — пара, которую Кейтлин никогда не ожидала увидеть вместе, но в которой можно было увидеть столько чувственности. Даже Лиза Снарт и Циско, которые, в общем-то, никем друг для друга не были, скорее лишь одноразовым приключением в апокалипсис, между ними и то проскакивала какая-то искра.

Кейтлин чувствовала себя одинокой. Она практически могла убедить себя, что ей это не нужно, она достаточно сильная, независимая и умная для того, чтобы идти своим собственным путем. Но отсутствие рядом мужа все еще приносило боль.

Она была в своих мыслях и раздумьях, и ее нельзя обвинить в том, что она не успела закричать, когда мужчина в серо-коричневом камуфляже закрыл рукой ее рот, и Кейтлин отключилась.

***

В какой-то момент Лен потянул Барри за рукав, вынуждая его остановиться. Не говоря ни слова, он прошел вперед, нацеливая пушку вверх в какое-то место на стене, которое, на первый взгляд, ничем не выделялось.

Видимо поэтому Эдди решил спросить вслух.

— Ты уверен, что это то самое место? Здесь нет никаких пометок.

— Я считал шаги, — ответил Лен. Он выстрелил, и воздух озарился продолжительной и яркой вспышкой голубого света. Резко похолодало, и Айрис поежилась. Барри завибрировал руками, проводя ими по бокам флэш-костюма, чтобы согреться.

В конце концов, стена заледенела, и Лен отошел назад.

— Барри, — сказал он, развернувшись к нему. — Не хочешь сломать лед?

— Это, должно быть, шутка, потому что без контекста смысла в этом нет никакого, — заметил Барри. — Отойдите.

Группа освободила для Барри достаточно пространства, чтобы тот смог разогнаться, всего десять коротких шагов и нанести удар, не на сверхзвуковой скорости, но достаточный, чтобы разрушить неестественно хрупкое покрытие.

— Я просто сказал как есть, — пожал плечами Лен.

— Попросил меня выполнить за тебя грязную работу. — Барри скрыл усмешку. — А я думал, что ты один любишь бить вещи. И людей.

Это была настолько глупая шутка, что Барри чуть не рассмеялся над ее абсурдностью, учитывая их положение и… просто сложно было придумать хорошую шутку под землей, пробираясь по канализации тюрьмы, возможно, наполненной нежитью.

Барри, окруженный молниями, так быстро рванул вперед, что у него перехватило дыхание. Его движения стали размытыми, капли воды застыли в воздухе, когда он пронесся мимо. Он сжал кулак, надеясь, что Лен сделал материал достаточно хрупким, и со всего размаху ударил по стене.

Было больно, костяшки пальцев заныли, но стена поддалась. Барри увидел эффект, только когда остановился, стена над ним раскрошилась, оставив идеально круглое отверстие, проделанное пушкой Лена.

— Из тебя вышел бы прекрасный вор, Барри, — вздохнул Лен, рассматривая открывшийся проход.

Отверстие вело в другое темное помещение. Барри посветил фонариком, но не увидел ничего, кроме высоких потолков, так что невозможно было сказать, была ли это столовая или кафетерий.

— Хочется думать, что я бы тоже была хорошим вором, — бросила Айрис. Она подошла ближе к краю отверстия, соединила руки вместе и склонила колено, создавая подобие ступеньки.

— Давай, крутой парень. — Она улыбнулась Лену. — А мы сможем забраться по трубам на стенах.

Казалось, Лену потребовалось время, прежде чем он понял, что речь идет о его руке.

— Спасибо. — Он кивнул, и затем, взявшись за плечо Айрис, поставил ногу на ее руки, опираясь на них всего секунду. Айрис чуть не упала под тяжестью его веса, когда Лен правой рукой схватился за край прохода, ногами он мог дотянуться до труб, чтобы иметь точку опоры. Айрис гордо повернулась к Барри и Эдди:

— Видали?

— Неплохо, Айрис, — признал Барри. Он побежал на скорости, сделал два шага прямо по стене и схватился за край трубы. Он выскочил из тоннеля одним ловким движением сразу после Лена.

В комнате было темно, хоть глаз выколи, и свет фонарика не достигал стен, что было… ужасающе. В нынешней ситуации у Барри было намного больше причин бояться темноты, чем в детстве. Он тут же подошел к Лену и провел ладонью по его руке. Ощущение тепла стоящего рядом человека успокаивало.

В тусклом свете фонарика можно было заметить до жути пустые столы и стулья. В воздухе клубилось столько пыли, что со стороны казалось, будто они находятся где-то под водой. Через минуту появилась Айрис, и Лен медленно направился вперед.

На каждом углу Барри ожидал увидеть что-нибудь зловещее: зомби, появляющегося из ниоткуда и пугающего его до смерти, Носферату, Харрисона Уэллса/Эобарда, Эда Гейна или кого-то из огромного множества людей, которые пытались убить его, за всю его короткую жизнь, и так далее, и так далее до бесконечности.

Но он не ожидал, что свет его фонарика наткнется на разложившуюся, кишащую опарышами кучу настоящего дерьма. Но именно это он и обнаружил. Они едва заметили ее за перевернутым столом. Было довольно противно думать, насколько сильно снизилось их обоняние, если они не учуяли этого.

— Ну… — Барри в замешательстве разглядывал кучу.

— Это не человеческое, — заметил Лен.

Не совсем то, что Барри хотел услышать.

— Разные же люди бывают, — с надеждой возразил он.

— Нет, — решительно сказала Айрис. — Это определенно было крупное млекопитающее. Возможно, медведь.

Барри в догадке раздраженно посмотрел по сторонам.

— Или горилла.

— Серьезно? — фыркнул Лен. — Горилла? Если думать более реалистично, то это скорее койот или…

— Нет, — вмешался Эдди. То, как он мгновенно вскинул пистолет, заставило Лена напрячься. — Это горилла. Все сейчас говорили о военных, а что если это…

— Эйлинг? — предположил Барри. — Генерал Эйлинг прибыл сюда, и Джо пошел с ним?

— Ты знаешь имя генерала? — Айрис с наигранным раздражением посмотрела на него. — Это связано с Флэшем? Одна из тех вещей, о которых мне _никто_ не рассказывал, пока не начался чертов апокалипсис?

— Погоди. — Лен обернулся к Барри, на его глаза падала тень, делая их темнее и выразительнее, а при свете фонарика его скулы казались более впалыми. И… невероятно странный и соблазнительный эффект производило то, каким суровым и сильным выглядел Лен: резкая тень от щетины на его подбородке, замотанная бинтами левая рука и голубое свечение от пушки в его правой руке…

Барри пришлось встряхнуть головой, чтобы отогнать наваждение.

— Горилла… — Лен перевел взгляд с Эдди на Барри, замешательство в его голосе было точно таким же, как на лице Айрис. — Это вообще… реально?

— Реально. — Барри собирался объяснить, но Лен продолжил.

— Горилла. В тюрьме. Горилла?

— Его зовут Гродд, — сказал Барри. — У нас был сумасшедший бой. Как раз перед тем, как Оливер, Ронни и я получили сообщение обо всех этих… «некромантских» штуках.

— Он мета? — спросила Айрис.

— Да. Он чуть не убил меня и Джо, пока не вмешался Генерал Эйлинг. Он был каким-то образом подготовлен к этому, и мы ничего не смогли сделать. Между Кейтлин и Гроддом есть своего рода связь, и она изо всех сил пыталась помочь нам найти его, но ничего не вышло…

— Метагорилла? — снова уточнила Айрис, хмуро посмотрев на Эдди. — Метагорилла.

— Метагорилла, — повторил Лен, все еще уставившись на Барри, но глядя куда-то сквозь него. — Теперь еще и метагорилла.

— У него телепатические способности, — объяснил Барри. Он ощущал себя как под микроскопом, а благоговейный страх в голосе Лена заставлял его чувствовать себя еще более неуютно. — Эйлинг хотел использовать его для изучения метачеловеческих способностей, мы планировали попробовать вернуть Гродда, но спустя буквально неделю начался апокалипсис.

— Либо Эйлинг нашел способ контролировать Гродда, — начал Эдди, устало опустив плечи. — …Либо Гродд выбрался на свободу.

— Надеюсь, Гродд смог сбежать, — озвучил Барри ужасающую мысль. — Но, что лучше для нас?..

— Нам нужно двигаться, — с серьезностью в голосе произнес Лен. — Здесь никого нет, иначе нас бы уже подстрелили или схватили, так что нужно и дальше передвигаться по небольшим помещениям, где мы сможем видеть то, что находится перед нами.

В рациях, которые держали Лен и Айрис, начал мигать красный индикатор, означающий, что кто-то был на связи, и они оба поднесли рации к лицу. Лен включил свою рацию, но Айрис начала говорить первой.

— Мы добрались до кафетерия, — прошептала она в микрофон.

Группа подошла к входным дверям, и Лен сделал знак остановиться. Он посмотрел сквозь окошки в дверях, расположенные прямо на уровне глаз.

Барри пытался не обращать внимания на изгиб спины Лена, подтянутую фигуру, которую он мог представить под курткой… его изогнутая шея, лицо, уши и… Когда по рации раздался голос Хартли, он заметил, что Лен вздрогнул. Кинув на рацию резкий взгляд, он выключил ее.

_Это не должно быть таким привлекательным_ , — попытался напомнить себе Барри.

— Я пытался сделать третье по счету оповещение, — послышался голос Хартли, искаженный электронными помехами, а затем голос Шоны добавил. — Мы.

— Согласно таймеру мы должны отметиться в четвертый раз через пять минут, — заметил Эдди, и Айрис повторила его слова по рации. Эдди держал в руках кухонный таймер, по которому они определяли время между оповещениями.

— Мы потерялись в темноте, — объяснила Шона, — и не заметили, когда время истекло. Поэтому наше расписание немного сместилось.

— Третье оповещение? — Барри почувствовал тревогу. Он слышал по рации тяжелое дыхание Шоны, которая, очевидно, переживала за Марка. Внезапно Лен напрягся, и Барри вспомнил, что Лиза тоже была снаружи с Кейтлин и Циско.

— Что случилось? — спросила Айрис.

— Да ничего особенного, — пробормотал Хартли низким шепотом, сигнал временами пропадал. — Они просто не ответили на наше оповещение.

Об этом стоило беспокоиться.

— Может, просто перебои с устройством? — предположила Айрис.

Хартли возмутился.

— Или нет, потому что нет каких-либо реальных причин, по которым устройство само могло выйти из строя. Если так и есть, что в принципе невозможно, Циско Рамон его уже починил бы.

— Нам нужно вернуться? — Айрис повернулась к Эдди и Лену.

— Нет, — твердо сказал Эдди. — Мы должны двигаться дальше и выбраться отсюда как можно скорее.

Барри был согласен с ним.

— Гродд, скорее всего, уже знает, что мы здесь. Чем меньше времени мы тратим на разборки со временем проверок…

— А ты разве не можешь с точностью сказать, может, все-таки это был медведь? — спросила Айрис у Барри. — Ты же изучал животных, верно?

— Я изучал тех, которые могут проживать в городской местности, — принялся нехотя объяснять Барри. Ему не совсем… нравилась идея, что придется осматривать кучу на полу. Хотя… с такой же вероятностью это мог бы быть и медведь. Гродд был весьма умен и интеллигентен, для него было бы неприемлемо оставить кучу дерьма прямо на полу, только если он не был заперт в той комнате. — Вряд ли я смогу понять, кому именно это принадлежит. Я бы смог, если бы это была крысы, мышь, различные виды птиц, собака или кошка. Любое животное, которое проживает в черте города.

Эдди выглядел так, будто сейчас разразится смехом.

— Ты изучал _это_? — спросил он.

— Я судмедэксперт, — с достоинством заметил Барри. — На самом деле, контрабанда животных — довольно крупный подпольный бизнес, незаконные смертоносные существа стоят больших денег. Медвежий желчный пузырь сейчас стоит дороже, чем кокаин.

— Что… — Эдди уставился на него.

— Лиза и Мардон одни из сильнейших в нашей команде, — прервал его Лен, возвращаясь к изначальной теме. — Продолжим поиски, а если они так и не ответят, то вернемся обратно.

***

Сначала они обошли весь нижний уровень, минуя жуткие пустые складские помещения и коридоры. Иногда Лен называл, в каких именно комнатах они находились. Кафетерий, в котором в любое время собиралось наибольшее количество заключенных, располагался на самом нижнем этаже, так что его легко было закрыть в случае бунта. Остальные помещения в основном были архивными складами, либо подсобками с уборочной техникой, еще они прошли мимо огромной комнаты с холодильными камерами, которые так отвратительно воняли, что они даже не смогли туда зайти, и больше ничего.

Иногда попадались пятна засохшей крови на полу и стенах. Барри они поначалу заинтересовали, но поскольку мертвых тел нигде не было видно, он перестал заострять на них внимание.

В тюрьме находилось множество документов, каких-то химикатов, все стояло на своих местах и не было разгромлено. Казалось, будто тюрьму просто закрыли много лет назад, и если бы не засохшая кровь, Барри вполне мог себя в этом убедить.

— Здесь содержалось много заключенных, — отметил Эдди, когда Лен, наконец-то, привел группу к лестнице, ведущей наверх. — Разве не должно остаться хоть каких-то тел?

— Если они были обращены, то нет. — Голос Айрис был резким, а лицо выглядело хмурым. — Черная Рука управляет зомби…

— Толпа, которую мы обнаружили, — вспомнил Барри.

Эдди открыл перед ними дверь на лестницу и Барри вошел первым, крепко держа в руках оружие. Но и там никого не оказалось. Он осветил фонариком лестничный пролет, не видя ничего, кроме редких темных пятен крови на полу и стенах.

— Когда мы только добрались до Централ Сити, нам пришлось затаиться и ждать, пока огромная толпа нежити пройдет мимо, это могли быть зомби из тюрьмы.

— Армия, — сказал Лен. Мысль была болезненно неприятной, поэтому никто больше не захотел развивать дальше эту тему.

Айрис снова связалась с Хартли и Шоной. Вторая группа только что вошла в общий блок, а от Циско все еще не было слышно ни слова.

— Что там наверху? — поинтересовалась Айрис.

— Несколько помещений. Сначала комнаты охраны и медперсонала, затем, если пройти немного вперед, то попадем в отделение для психов.

Лен шел сразу за Барри, левой рукой изредка подталкивая его в спину, а правой сжимая пушку. Его близость успокаивала Барри.

Барри не знал, сколько еще Лен будет ревновать его к Хартли. И почему именно из-за Хартли Лен беспокоился больше всего.

Когда они дошли до нужного этажа, он открыл перед Леном дверь.

Барри изо всех сил старался не смотреть на Лена, когда он проходил внутрь, правда, пытался, но свет от фонарика на мгновение скользнул по ногам Лена и он… он знал, что Эдди и Айрис это заметили.

Барри был рад, что все скрывала темнота, потому что кровь мгновенно прилила к его лицу, окрашивая щеки румянцем. Никто не произнес ни слова, но когда Айрис подошла к двери, то подмигнула Барри.

— Заткнись, — тихо пробормотал Барри.

— Я ничего и не говорила, — усмехнулась Айрис.

— Ты знаешь, что… — начал Барри, но Эдди шикнул на них. Они замолчали, вглядываясь вглубь коридора. Здесь по-прежнему было темно, но легкий свет пробивался сквозь небольшое окно на стене под потолком.

Лен вставил пушку в кобуру и поднес приемник (или йоки-токи, но Хартли категорически отказался так его называть) к уху. Айрис сделала то же самое и кивнула, широко распахнув глаза.

— Что там? — прошептал Барри. Он подошел к Айрис, пытаясь услышать звук из рации, но что бы это ни было, оно было слишком тихим.

— Какой-то мужчина, — тихо сказала Айрис. — Голос вдалеке. Вероятно, Циско оставил рацию включенной и она ловит все, что там происходит.

— Что… — снова начал Барри, но Лен быстро подошел к нему и приложил рацию к его уху. Раненой левой рукой он коснулся талии Барри, а правую положил ему на плечо. Барри почувствовал, как краснеет еще сильнее, он не мог посмотреть Лену в глаза.

— …в тюрьме, там же минное поле, слишком много… — Голос пропал, на фоне был слышен какой-то жужжащий звук, как от работающего мотора. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Барри узнал этот голос.

— Эйлинг.

— Видимо, он нашел остальных, — кивнул Эдди. — Окей. Итак… что мы будем делать?

— Эйлинг не убьет их, — заверил всех Барри.

— Возможно, мой отец с ними, — прошептала Айрис так тихо, что Барри едва расслышал ее. — С генералом.

Генерал. От этого слова Барри почувствовал в груди укол вины, он уже почти забыл это чувство.

— Наверное, нам стоит вернуться. — Эдди повернулся к Айрис.

Лен прищурил глаза.

— Но Генри Аллен все еще может быть здесь, — заметил он. Барри сглотнул.

— Это место абсолютно безлюдно. — В голосе Эдди послышалось извинение. — Мы никого не встретили на пути. А если все заключенные действительно были обращены в зомби, мне очень жаль, но я не вижу как… как кто-нибудь мог бы выжить…

— Ты готов уйти, только из-за возможности найти Джо Уэста? — резко прервал его Лен.

— Лен. — Барри погладил его по плечу. — Мы пришли сюда для того, чтобы найти Джо и Генри, если Джо с Эйлингом, а военные находятся снаружи, то это уже полдела.

— И вполне вероятно, что твой отец вместе с Джо. — Эдди с надеждой взглянул на Барри.

— Четыре наших человека уже там, — сурово отрезал Лен. — Включая Марка Мардона и мою сестру. Они равны нам по силам. Безусловно, я хотел бы знать, что Лиза в порядке, но не это цель операции. Мы исследуем тюрьму, чтобы проверить, нет ли здесь Генри и Джо Уэста, и цель еще не выполнена.

— Вторая группа может продолжать поиски, — заметила Айрис. — А мы можем вернуться и узнать, что случилось. Есть еще варианты?

— Мы можем разбиться.

— «Разбиться», — насмешливо повторил Лен слова Эдди.

— Мне не нравится эта идея. — Барри посмотрел на Айрис, и его взгляд случайно упал на ее живот. Когда он снова поднял глаза, то в выражении Айрис ясно читалось желание убить его. Она со злостью покачала головой.

— Ты предлагаешь разделиться в кромешной темноте тюрьмы, которая вполне может кишеть монстрами, преступниками и каким-то крупным животным вроде метачеловеческой гориллы. — Лен резко повернулся к Эдди. — Ты хоть представляешь насколько глупо и наивно это звучит?

— Я могу проверить тюрьму на суперскорости, — предложил Барри. От мысли бегать по тюрьме в одиночестве, было не по себе, но он готов был это сделать.

— Нет, — прорычал Лен. Он крепче сжал плечо Барри.

— Подождите, — вмешалась Айрис. — Что если только один человек пойдет разведать, как там остальные?

Лен быстро обвел взглядом группу, размышляя над этим. Барри не мог предположить, кого стоило бы отправить обратно.

— Нужно быть максимально незаметным и тихим. Только Шона может это сделать, — наконец произнес Лен.

Барри и Айрис обменялись понимающим взглядом.

— Пусть она сама решает, хочет ли она рисковать, — заметила Айрис.

— Спроси у нее, — обратился к ней Лен. — И тогда продолжим.

И тогда они продолжат пробираться сквозь темные закоулки тюрьмы в поисках человека, пропавшего месяц назад, и еще одного, о котором не было ничего слышно с тех пор как начался апокалипсис. Барри закрыл глаза, внутри все сжалось от волнения. Он хотел увидеть своего отца больше всего на свете.


	31. Айрон Хайтс, часть 2

**После полуночи, второй день в тюрьме**

Держащая Барри мозолистая рука не давала двигаться, он чувствовал, как кто-то толкает его вниз. Он был пойман в ловушку, и что бы он ни пытался сделать, какая-то штука закрывала ему лицо. От этого путались мысли.

Ему хотелось пошевелиться, но он никак не мог сообразить, что нужно для этого сделать. Руки были слабыми и дрожали так, что на каждое усилие требовалось слишком много энергии. Он не мог двигать руками и, задыхаясь, пробовал вибрировать, чтобы выбраться из держащих запястья пут, но это лишь вызывало еще большую гипогликемию. Ему нужна еда, он слишком долго ничего не ел. Наверное, целые сутки. Изможденное тело ослабло и буквально разваливалось на части, делая Барри совершенно беспомощным.

Снова зазвучал этот голос, сопровождающийся каким-то нечленораздельным высоким визгом. Голос, что-то бормочущий о «хирургии», «зомби», которых нужно было зачем-то «зафиксировать», и «куколке». Это было слишком для смутного сознания Барри.

Это подавляло. Барри был не в силах справиться с этим голосом. Ему едва хватало воздуха, чтобы дышать, голова болела так, что, казалось, он сейчас просто отключится.

— Дун, дун, дун, дун, — тихо пробормотал человек, и где-то рядом вдруг завыл зомби.

Если бы только Барри мог выбраться отсюда… _Где Лен?_ Как же трудно думать.

Последнее, что помнил Барри — это зомби. Он разговаривал, и знакомое лицо…

Пытаясь вспомнить, он почувствовал ладонь, хлопнувшую по маске на его лице.

***

**Вечер, первый день в тюрьме**

Перед тем как подняться на второй этаж, было решено сделать небольшой привал в одном из помещений с двумя выходами, которое раньше использовалось как душевая, а позже было переделано в некое подобие офиса. Эдди и Айрис подтащили шкаф, закрыв выход, и Барри, промчавшись на другой конец помещения, сделал то же самое с другой дверью. Забаррикадировавшись, они могли немного отдохнуть от переживаний и опасного путешествия по мрачному зданию тюрьмы.

Айрис положила фонарик на шкаф, и его рассеянный свет тускло озарил комнату. Барри последовал ее примеру, и теперь два пересекающихся луча создавали странный эффект, словно на старой зернистой кинопленке.

Барри не хотелось даже думать о том, что может скрываться в темных углах под столами или за шкафами, поэтому он быстро вернулся к остальным. Айрис устроилась возле закрывавшего дверь шкафа, Эдди, усевшись рядом, взял ее за руку. Она положила голову ему на плечо.

Прислонившись к стене, Барри чувствовал, как внутри кипит энергия… Он не сводил глаз с Лена, который возился с рацией, пытаясь вызвать Шону. В этот момент до него наконец дошло. Он понял, что означало то чувство, которое он испытывал с тех пор, как Лен ударил Хартли.

Барри был заведен. Сексуально заведен. Безмерно. И совершенно неуместно. Два дня назад Лен поцеловал его, целых два дня назад, и Барри готов был прыгнуть на него, если тот будет продолжать смотреть на него вот _так_.

Это было охренительно… просто охренительно сексуально, когда Лен зарядил Хартли прямо по лицу.

Конечно же, Барри совершенно не стоило так думать, ведь Хартли был его другом, и Барри мог догадаться о его чувствах при этом, поскольку сам когда-то получил от Эдди по той же причине, но… но, но, но… каждый раз, когда Барри вспоминал о том, как подтянулись плечи Лена, как его глаза вспыхнули от гнева, как его кулак врезался Хартли в лицо… весь его вид — яростный, воинственный, потрепанный гребаным апокалипсисом, но все еще прежний… он не мог ничего поделать с собой. Он хотел Лена. Он хотел, хотел, ХОТЕЛ Лена.

Он хотел отсосать ему, хотел, чтобы Лен повалил его на пол и трахал, пока он не перестанет дышать, хотел, чтобы Лен схватил его за волосы и нагнул над каким-нибудь столом, взял его так, будто Барри был чертовым призом, который нужно было завоевать…

Какое счастье, что никто не мог прочитать его мысли.

Бушлат Лена обтягивал его фигуру самым лучшим образом. Барри мог оценить отсутствие парки. Он был сыт по горло этой паркой. Он хотел Лена в той синей футболке, которая прекрасно подчеркивала его бицепсы, когда Лен крепко обнимал спящего Барри в постели или сжимал свою пушку.

В нем Барри привлекало _все_. То, как он разговаривал, его самодовольный взгляд, которым он окидывал Барри, когда думал, что Барри не видит… и его _руки_.

Дело было не просто в Лене… Существовало много разных вещей, которых Барри никогда бы не допустил в своей жизни, не решился бы почувствовать или испытать, но с Леном… с Леном Барри был открыт для всего. Он знал, что теперь может исследовать, может думать, может _делать_ вещи, о которых фантазировал во время ночных поисков в Гугле. Он наконец смог принять свое желание мужчин и женщин как часть самого себя.

В этом было какое-то удивительное освобождение.

Лен все сильнее разжигал его сексуальный аппетит. Своей уверенностью, своими поцелуями, словно в последний раз, глупой усмешкой, когда он отпускал какую-нибудь дурацкую шуточку. И Барри был уверен — он нужен Лену так же, как и Лен нужен ему. Пусть весь мир вокруг разваливался, Лен сказал Барри, что любит его, что хочет его больше всего на свете, и Барри на самом деле ему верил.

— Шона? — произнес Лен в микрофон рации, но Барри почти не слышал его. Он смотрел на лицо Лена, расчерченное игрой света от фонариков, на его глаза и скулы. — Что ты думаешь?

Послышался треск, гул, и голос Шоны проник сквозь них.

— Мне это не нравится.

— Надежней было бы пойти именно тебе. — Лен нахмурился, его левая рука потянулась вверх, но он тут же опустил ее. — С твоим способностями ты сможешь пробраться туда незамеченной и сообщить по рации о том, что обнаружишь.

— Ну… — Шона замолчала.

Айрис по-прежнему сидела, склонившись к Эдди, их пальцы переплелись. Она поднесла рацию к губам.

— Пожалуйста, Шона. Там мой отец, — тихо произнесла она.

Сумев наконец оторвать взгляд от Лена, Барри потер лоб.

Какое-то время в комнате раздавался лишь треск помех.

— Твой, не мой, — возразила Шона. Послышался долгий вздох.

— Но… — начала Айрис, и Лен прервал ее.

— Мы не можем заставить тебя, Шона.

— Почему Флэш не сделает это? — В голосе Шоны появились резкие нотки. — Там темно, мне придется светить себе фонариком, чтобы телепортироваться. Флэшу это не надо.

— Он не пойдет.

— Почему?

— Мы не можем заставить тебя, если ты не готова идти в одиночку, — сказал Лен, не отвечая на ее вопрос.

Интересно. Барри мог бы точно так же отправиться на разведку один. У них с Шоной у обоих были способности, которые делали их эффективными разведчиками, к тому же для Барри казалось правильнее самому сделать это, чем подвергать опасности кого-то другого.

— Не надо так. — Шона вздохнула.

— Пожалуйста, — жалобно произнесла Айрис. — Шона. Что бы ты сделала, если бы это был твой отец?

— Сделала бы все. — Голос Шоны прозвучал ясно. — Все, что в моих силах. Но это не мой отец, моя семья погибла, и у меня сейчас есть о ком заботиться.

— Но там может быть и отец Барри, — продолжила Айрис.

— Эй! — Барри раздраженно посмотрел на нее.

— И все равно. Это не моя семья. Мне сейчас нужно думать о других вещах. Слушайте, я сейчас здесь в этой тюрьме, и хрен я пойду наружу в одиночку. Или вся группа возвращается со мной, или…

— Мне тоже совсем не светит мысль возвращаться туда, где какие-то враждебные военные силы, — вмешался голос Хартли.

— Я не приказываю тебе, — снова сказал Лен. — Пока вы вчетвером продолжайте поиск на вашей территории, а мы что-нибудь придумаем.

— Следующие пятнадцать минут? — спросила Шона.

— Да.

Выключив рацию, Лен наклонился, чтобы засунуть ее в ботинок.

Барри сосредоточился на клубящейся в свете фонарика пыли. Целую минуту никто не решался ничего сказать.

— Мы здесь никого не обнаружили и не можем, просто полагаясь на удачу оставить здесь часть нашей группы, — мягко сказала Айрис Лену.

Вздохнув, Лен прислонился к ближайшей перегородке и задумался. Левую руку он прижал к груди, а правой почесал подбородок.

— Проблема в том, что если генерал захватил наших людей, он теперь знает нашу стратегию отхода. Шона могла бы запросто проскочить мимо засады. Любой другой стал бы легкой добычей, едва только показавшись из канализации.

— Он не причинил нам никакого вреда, — решительно возразил Эдди. — Просто пытался сдержать апокалипсис и найти какие-то образцы для исследования на военной базе.

— Однако, ни один из вас не был для него такой головной болью, как я и мои Негодяи. И, более того, если бы я не спал с Барри, не думаю, что вы сами стали бы доверять моей команде. И вряд ли у генерала будет мотивация на защиту моей персоны, только потому, что «ну, он нравится Барри», так что положение наше сомнительно. Уверен, вам это не слишком нравится, но я никогда не доверял закону и поддерживающей его системе, и не могу рисковать нашими жизнями, полностью не владея ситуацией.

— Значит, мы просто будем сидеть здесь и ничего не делать? — Лицо Эдди вытянулось, когда Лен упомянул о своей нелюбви к закону. — Там ведь и твоя сестра.

— Эдди! — резко одернул его Барри.

— Что?

Эдди кинул на него недоверчивый и раздраженный взгляд, который появлялся у него всякий раз, когда дело касалось Лена. Барри это просто выводило из себя. После всего, что случилось, после того как Лен лишился руки, чтобы остаться в живых, Эдди все еще не мог прислушаться и позволить ему принимать решения.

— Лен знает, что делает. — Выпрямившись, Барри машинально сделал несколько шагов к Эдди и остановился, глядя на него сверху вниз. — Если бы ты был способен слушать хотя бы несколько секунд, может, ты бы смог бы помочь придумать какое-нибудь решение.

Эдди поднялся на ноги и, сверкая глазами, зло уставился на него. Айрис хотела его остановить, но тот отбросил ее руку.

Он выглядел довольно опасно когда злился. Как правило, Эдди был добрым и заботливым, но эти чувства проявлялись лишь рядом с Айрис и еще некоторыми людьми. Это делало его похожим на Лена. Ему тоже нравилось контролировать ситуацию, но, в то время как Лен мог быть более гибким, принимая положение вещей и прислушиваясь к мнению Эдди, то Тоун действовал так, словно предложения исходили от Ганнибала Лектора.

Они с Эдди не так давно знали друг друга, и за тот короткий промежуток времени, еще до апокалипсиса, между ними были стычки, и Барри это не нравилось. Хотя, Эдди мог быть хорошим другом.

Правда в эту минуту Барри очень хорошо себе представлял, как ударит его кулаком в лицо. Мысль казалась приятной.

— Меня это достало, — резко бросил он. — Если Лен говорит, что Эйлинг мог подготовить ловушку, то мы должны подумать о том, во что ввязываемся. Лен…

— С каких это пор ты так осторожен? — перебил его Эдди. — Когда это ты мог просто сидеть и ждать, пока другие люди подвергаются опасности? Мы могли отправиться в Айрон Хайтс неделю назад! Вместо этого ты играл в семью с Негодяями — убийцами и ворами. Это не похоже на тебя, Барри! Ты уже должен рвануть и прочесать это место, а ты торчишь возле Снарта как приклеенный!

Айрис стояла рядом с Эдди, держа его за руку. Барри с тоской понял, что она не пытается остановить его и, скорее всего, согласна с его словами.

— Мы приняли решение ждать, — твердо сказал Барри. Он почувствовал, как Лен встал позади и ладонью коснулся его спины.

— Ждать, в то время как ты можешь в любой момент умчаться отсюда, — проворчал Эдди. Барри вдруг заметил его бледное усталое лицо и темные круги под глазами. Он выглядел почти пугающе и неожиданно стал почему-то похож на Харрисона Уэллса. — Как будто ты боишься использовать свои силы.

Барри сжал кулаки.

— Ты это сейчас серьезно? Ты опять хочешь поднять эту тему? — Он почти кричал. — У меня _нет_ Стокгольмского синдрома, и Лен не манипулирует мной. Неужели это так сложно понять, что я люблю его?!

— Я не говорил этого! — Голос Эдди буквально зазвенел в тишине комнаты. — Ты мой друг, Барри, но, похоже, я тут единственный, кто может в лицо сказать тебе. Ты не бежишь…

— Я люблю его, — твердо повторил Барри.

— Но ты не станешь использовать свои силы, чтобы убежать от него дальше, чем на милю. Ты сидишь на поводке.

— В прошлый раз, когда я, не раздумывая, побежал, произошел апокалипсис! — воскликнул Барри. — Я не видел никого целых три месяца. Я убил человека, используя свою силу. Весь этот мир — дерьмо, а ты обвиняешь во всем Лена, и это притом, что Лен — единственный, кто сдерживает меня. Я бежал так далеко, я изменил время, мои способности… — Барри замолчал, почувствовав, что голос сорвался. — Я больше не могу нормально читать, заканчиваю книгу через секунды. Мне нужно много есть, иначе мне плохо. Я могу двигаться так быстро, что все вокруг замирает, но не могу заставить других двигаться быстрее, иногда секунды длятся часами…

— _Барри_ …

Рука Лена легла на его плечо.

Барри даже не осознавал, что начал дрожать. Айрис потянула Эдди за руку, на ее лице появилось сочувственное выражение.

— Мне жаль, — сказала она. — Я понимала, что ты не такой, как раньше, медвежонок, но не думала…

— Я не знаю, могу ли что-нибудь сделать, чтобы доказать вам, что я не монстр, — решительно прервал ее Лен, — и мне, откровенно говоря, наплевать на ваше мнение, но если вы будете продолжать говорить о том, что я не люблю свою сестру или Барри, у нас будут большие проблемы.

— Мы просто не понимаем, почему Барри не может… — Айрис перевела дыхание. — Мне жаль, медвежонок. Я не сомневаюсь в тебе или Лене, просто не понимаю, почему ты изменился.

— Он просто идиот, который бросается вперед, не подумав и невзирая на опасность, — кивнув, сказал Лен. Барри хмуро взглянул на него, и Лен продолжил. — Но мы работаем над этим.

Айрис коротко улыбнулась Лену.

— Согласна.

Барри подошел к ней и раскрыл объятия. Айрис кинулась к нему.

— Я ненавижу все это, — пробормотала она Барри на ухо, обхватив его руками.

— Знаю, — прошептал в ответ Барри.

Он опустил руки на ее талию, и мысль о том, что она беременна, снова пришла ему на ум. Ему было приятно отвлечься от реальности рухнувшего мира, думать о чем-то другом, но реальность по-прежнему была здесь, и она пугала. Барри хотел спросить, что у Айрис в мыслях, но он не мог. Айрис не сказала Эдди.

— Я так боюсь, — тихо произнесла Айрис.

Закрыв глаза, Барри крепче обнял ее.

— Айрис, — послышался голос Эдди.

Она быстро вытерла глаза и повернулась к нему.

В этот момент Барри показалось, что она сейчас все расскажет ему, но Айрис лишь кивнула.

— Нам нужно разделиться, — сказала она. — Мы с Эдди пойдем той дорогой, которой пришли сюда. У нас есть рация, так что мы будем на связи. Я не могу оставаться здесь, зная, что мой отец может быть где-то рядом.

— Вы можете попасть в ловушку, — напомнил ей Лен.

— Другого выхода из тюрьмы нет.

— Верно. Если вы уверены…

— С нами все будет в порядке, — кивнул Эдди. Он взял Айрис за руку. — И извините меня.

— Конечно, — ответил Лен.

— Я уважаю тебя. — Эдди повернулся к Лену, а потом с печальной улыбкой посмотрел на Барри. — И тебя тоже. Думаю, что все это… слишком тяжело для всех нас. Может быть, по мне и не скажешь, но я рад, что Негодяи здесь с нами. Вместе гораздо безопаснее.

***

Дальнейшие поиски ни к чему не привели. Барри оставался рядом с Леном, его фонарик порой так быстро мелькал, освещая темные стены тюрьмы, что Лен просил его чуть притормозить. Никаких неожиданностей, просто нудная, бесконечная охота.

Вернувшись на первый этаж, они осмотрели все окна и двери. На улице стемнело и звезды светили обманчиво ярко.

Барри через окно всматривался в знакомые созвездия, удивляясь, как много он запомнил из школьного курса астрономии. Лен внимательно разглядывал здание слева и окружающий его забор. Тюремный двор был разделен на несколько зон в целях безопасности, однако криопушка могла помочь им пробраться в тюремную больницу, стоящую неподалеку.

— Я нашел Марс, — сообщил ему Барри.

Остановившись, Лен взглянул на него.

— Где? — тихо спросил он.

Барри подошел ближе и указал на небо за окном.

— Луна сейчас прямо вон над тем зданием. Если провести от нее прямую линию до вышки, можно увидеть красную звезду. Это Марс.

Лен проследил за пальцем Барри, скользящим по стеклу.

— Бог войны, — прошептал он.

— Точно.

Барри снова посмотрел на здание тюремной больницы. Нужно было вернуться на землю и продолжить поиски. Неожиданно рука Лена легла на его плечо. Прижавшись грудью к его спине, Лен провел ладонью по руке, легко тронул запястье и пробежался пальцами по ладони Барри. Чувствуя дыхание Лена возле шеи, Барри схватил его за руку.

— Это лучше, чем воевать, — с усмешкой произнес Барри, почти забывая, где они сейчас.

Лен поцеловал его в шею и прижал их переплетенные пальцы к груди Барри.

Шона и Хартли связались с ними не так давно, их группа обнаружила какого-то зомби в маске и продолжила поиски. Айрис и Эдди удалось незамеченными выбраться из канализации, они отправились по следам шин, оставленных военными грузовиками.

Быстро поцеловав Барри в затылок, Лен отстранился, и Барри чуть не заскулил, его тут же охватил озноб.

— Пойдем. — Лен осторожно открыл дверь. — Мы еще никого не встретили, но нам следует быть осмотрительными.

Он вышел на улицу и достал пушку из кобуры. Его глаза напряженно вглядывались в темноту двора. Как всегда — суровый и готовый к бою.

Барри от огорчения чуть не ударил кулаком в стену. Он знал, что Лен делает это не нарочно, но, мать вашу — два дня? Еще ни разу они так долго не…

Он должен перестать думать об этом. В конце концов, у них не медовый месяц, им следует продолжить прочесывать тюрьму. Барри вышел вслед за Леном и направил свет фонарика Лену под ноги.

В неярком свете луны и звезд Барри не видел никаких человеческих фигур поблизости. В одном из окон здания справа мелькнул огонек, и Барри тронул Лена за плечо.

— Хартли и Шона? — вслух задумался он.

Бросив быстрый взгляд на освещенное окно, Лен кивнул.

Черт возьми, этот свирепый, ревнивый взгляд, когда Барри произнес имя Хартли, был таким соблазнительным, что Барри чуть не споткнулся. Он крепче сжал в руках фонарик.

Заморозив замок на заборе, Лен разбил его.

_Он удивительный_ , — подумал Барри. — _Хватит думать об этом, хватит думать…_

Лен открыл для него ворота, и Барри на скорости пронесся мимо, нарочно задев его. Может быть, случайных взглядов и прикосновений ему было пока достаточно, но Барри чувствовал, что скоро может просто взорваться.

Через несколько шагов они оказались возле больничной двери, зашли внутрь и снова попали в кромешную тьму, освещенную лишь лучом фонарика.

В темноте можно было передвигаться незамеченными, но чернота пугала Барри. Его сердце и так билось быстрее, чем у любого живого существа на земле, кроме, разве что колибри. Ни к чему ему лишнее волнение. _По крайней мере_ , — подумал он, направляя фонарь на спину идущего впереди Лена, _— я могу наблюдать за ним_.

— Ты видел это? — внезапно спросил Лен, обернувшись к нему.

Поскольку взгляд Барри не поднимался выше талии Лена, он был вынужден отрицательно покачать головой.

— Что-то фиолетовое, — пробормотал Лен. Сунув пушку в кобуру, он подошел к Барри и взял у него фонарь. — Вот здесь. — Он осветил коридор слева. — Было похоже на… змею.

— Фиолетовая змея? — переспросил Барри.

— Вон, смотри.

Барри ничего не видел. Лен прошел вперед по коридору и направил фонарик на пол. Его покрывала длинная полоса пыли.

— Странно. — Барри нахмурился.

— Что бы это ни было. — Присев, Лен потрогал пыльный пол кончиком фонаря. — Оно ушло.

— Значит, мы должны смотреть, не появится ли фиолетовая змея? — Представив это, Барри поежился от страха. — Может быть, какой-нибудь метачеловек со способностями, как у змеи.

— Оно превратилось в пыль, когда я взглянул на него. Не думаю, что оно опасно. — Лен поднялся и, протянув фонарик Барри, снова достал криопушку. — Просто смотри по сторонам.

— Не удивлюсь, если здесь водятся призраки… — нервно начал Барри. Его держащая фонарик рука дрогнула.

— Что-то не так?

Они продолжали двигаться по мрачному коридору, и Барри направлял свет фонарика то вперед, то себе под ноги.

— Мне не нравится темнота, — пробормотал он.

— Сожалею, — сочувственно произнес Лен.

— Да нет, все в порядке. У меня есть суперсилы, так что я могу справиться с тем, что…

Это не было похоже на фиолетовую змею. Скорее, на какую-то фиолетовую наковальню. Оно двигалось прямо на Барри, и если бы тот не отскочил в сторону, ударилось бы в него. Наковальня, сопровождаемая фиолетовым заревом, проплыла по коридору и исчезла где-то за поворотом.

Лен замер на противоположном конце коридора. На мгновение осветив его фонариком, Барри заметил удивленное замешательство на его лице.

— Какого…

Коридор поворачивал вправо, и кто знает, что там было за поворотом, но Барри мог пробежаться и посмотреть, и даже схватить любого метачеловека, способного создавать эти фиолетовые объекты. Но его сердце буквально выпрыгивало из груди, он коротко и загнанно дышал, и вместо того, чтобы двинуться назад, за поворот, он быстрыми шагами подошел к Лену.

Теперь они могли видеть _это_. Фиолетовое излучение вокруг циркулирующих по кругу цепей, по краям у этого было что-то похожее на руки. Оно быстро приблизилось, и Барри выстрелил в него из пистолета.

Пуля пролетела сквозь объект и вошла в стену позади него.

— Оно настоящее, — потрясенно прошептал Барри. — Это не пыль, это…

Лен тоже выстрелил в цепь, качающуюся перед ним, и это, казалось, возымело эффект. Цепь замерла. На скорости Барри обежал объект сзади и со всей силы ударил в него. Тот упал, но через секунду фиолетовый свет вдруг померк, и все… просто исчезло, оставив на полу слой пыли.

Барри в замешательстве разглядывал пыльный пол.

— Так, это было…

— Здравствуй, — вдруг сказал Лен. Барри оторопело посмотрел на него, а затем перевел взгляд на то место, куда было направлено оружие Лена.

Женщина перед ними светилась тем же фиолетовым светом, что и исчезнувшие объекты, хотя этот свет больше напоминал какое-то силовое поле, исходившее от ее тела. Центр этого поля, казалось, находился в ее руке, которую она держала перед собой. Ее лицо скрывала фиолетовая маска, из-под нее на плечи падали длинные темные волосы. Она была одета в некое подобие облегающего гидрокостюма, с фиолетовыми перчатками и высокими сапогами такого же цвета.

Самым странным, однако, было то, что она буквально парила в воздухе.

— Дайте-ка угадаю. Вы оба живые, — сказала она, словно недовольная этим фактом.

Барри растерянно смотрел на ее ноги.

— Ты та девушка, которая умеет летать, — прошептал он себе под нос.

— В этом нет ничего необычного. — Сделав движение запястьем, женщина выпустила вспышку фиолетового свечения из своей ладони, которая вдруг превратилась в воздухе в гигантскую руку. Рука с такой скоростью мелькнула к ним, что Барри не уловил этого движения.

И все же, он попытался опередить ее. Схватив Лена, он отскочил подальше от непонятной фигуры, сформировавшейся перед ними в воздухе.

Объект проскочил мимо, и Барри победно усмехнулся. Затем гигантская фиолетовая рука двинулась обратно и, прежде чем Барри что-то успел предпринять, ее пальцы сжались вокруг груди Лена.

Все это произошло за секунды, и Лен закричал скорее от удивления, чем от боли.

— Вы видели бродящих здесь зомби? — Женщина с отвращением взглянула на Лена, затем на Барри.

Прежде Барри никогда не встречал подобных металюдей. У нее было несколько способностей. Она могла летать, могла создавать объекты и управлять ими. Барри не знал, что ему делать, поэтому решил действовать наобум.

Время замерло, молнии потрескивали под его кожей, он мелькнул к женщине, подбежал к ней сзади и, схватив за волосы, повалил на пол.

Она ударилась головой, и ее силовое поле дрогнуло. Она выкрикнула какие-то ругательства, а затем рука, держащая Лена рассыпалась в пыль. Женщина попыталась оттолкнуть Барри, но тот крепко держал ее за волосы. Ему не удавалось дотянуться до своего пистолета, и он просто не давал ей выскользнуть из захвата.

Извернувшись, быстрым движением женщина ударила его ногой. Ее фиолетовый сапог врезался Барри в ухо, и он взвизгнул от боли. Воспользовавшись моментом, женщина оттолкнула Барри и откатилась подальше. Ее глаза вспыхнули яростью, и она, бросившись вперед, сняла с пальца кольцо.

Взрыв льда возле ее головы заставил женщину остановиться.

Барри медленно поднялся с пола. Фиолетовая женщина и Лен напряженно смотрели друг на друга, готовые ринуться в бой.

Лен заговорил первым.

— Моя команда видела зомби в общем блоке. Он был в маске.

Глаза женщины сузились.

— В маске свиньи? — спросила она.

— Я не знаю.

— Я Флэш, — сказал Барри.

Она с интересом повернулась к нему в воздухе. Барри слышал о людях, которые могли летать, но… это кольцо в ее руке, оно давало ей эти силы? Что за технологии могли дать такие способности?

Поправив волосы, женщина мягко приземлилась на пол и представилась.

— Звездный Сапфир.

— А я Капитан Холод, — сказал Лен.

Она подняла бровь и недоверчиво оглядела синюю куртку Лена и очки на его шее.

— Понятно.

— Если ищешь зомби, то просто прогуляйся пару миль в любом направлении, — посоветовал ей Лен.

— Я ищу одного конкретного зомби. Он скрывается в этой тюрьме.

— А мы ищем человека. — Барри нахмурился. — Его зовут Генри Аллен. Он был здесь заключенным.

— Я не обращала внимания на мужчин, с которыми сталкивалась. — Звездный Сапфир пожала плечами.

— Но здесь остались заключенные? Ты видела их? — с надеждой спросил Барри.

Женщина кивнула в ответ.

— Если мы найдем твоего зомби, мы дадим тебе знать, — с серьезностью в голосе произнес Лен.

Звездный Сапфир снова подозрительно оглядела их. Казалось, она не испытывает враждебности и не собирается больше обстреливать их фиолетовыми объектами.

— А если я встречу _Генри Аллена_ , я сообщу вам. У вас есть рация?

— Да, — сухо ответил Лен.

— 980, — сообщила она.

Лен кивнул, словно понимая, о чем идет речь. Барри оставалось лишь догадываться.

— А почему ты ищешь именно этого зомби? — заинтересованно спросил он.

Звездный Сапфир мгновение помолчала.

— Он не совсем обычный, — наконец медленно заговорила она. — Он умеет разговаривать. Так что мы сможем использовать его, чтобы общаться с Черным Фонарем и узнать, что он хочет.

— Ты говоришь о Черной Руке? — с сомнением спросил Барри.

— Ну… да.

— Вы знаете, кто он? — нетерпеливо поинтересовался Барри. — Знаете, что ему нужно? Зачем он сделал все это? Почему он хочет заселить все континенты зомби…

— Чтобы узнать ответы на все эти вопросы, нам с Хэлом и нужен этот зомби, — перебила его Звездный Сапфир.

Взвившись в воздух, она быстро проплыла мимо Лена и исчезла, поглощенная темнотой.

Без ее света коридор вдруг показался еще более зловещим. Барри вздрогнул и подошел поближе к Лену.

***

Обнаружив отделение для психически больных и открыв его дверь с помощью криопушки, Лен и Барри заперлись изнутри.

— Должно сработать, — сказал Лен.

Жующий батончик Барри молча кивнул в ответ. Он не ожидал, что поиски затянутся так надолго, но темное здание тюрьмы, без единого проникающего сюда лучика света, отсутствие электричества не делали задачу легкой, и в конце концов им пришлось найти укрытие на ночь.

Айрис и Эдди все еще преследовали по шоссе военных. Где-то в десяти милях от тюрьмы находился военный испытательный комплекс, и Эдди был уверен, что они направляются именно туда. Радио пока ловило, но с каждой милей все хуже. У них было задание, и они собирались выполнить его, разведав расположение военных и вернуться обратно, чтобы группа смогла подготовить контратаку.

Группа Шоны заперлась в одной из камер, они сочли это решение разумным, поскольку так было безопаснее, и Шона в любой момент могла их вытащить оттуда.

Пробравшись через зал ожидания, мимо кладовки, где хранились всякие средства для успокоения и ограничения больных, Барри и Лен обнаружили комнату, стены и пол которой были оббиты мягкими матрасами. Очевидно, она предназначалась для буйных больных. Барри был уверен, что это будет преследовать его всю оставшуюся жизнь, но… комната выглядела очень уютно.

Повернув замок, Барри открыл дверь, и они оказались внутри.

— Нам нужно немного поспать. — Лен принялся расстегивать кобуру, пытаясь справиться с защелкой.

Барри подошел к нему и расстегнул ее. Взяв оружие у Лена, он положил его вместе со своим возле входа. Лен стащил с себя куртку и, свернув ее как подушку, уселся на мягкий пол.

Барри последовал его примеру. До этого момента он даже не осознавал, насколько вымотался за день. Но теперь он чувствовал себя почти в безопасности, и вместе с этим чувством пришла усталость.

Прикончив батончик, он бросил обертку в угол и улегся на полу.

— Как ты? — Он придвинулся ближе к Лену.

Фонарик был на последнем издыхании, но где-то в куртке Лена лежали запасные батарейки. Барри заметил, как Лен устало вздохнул и посмотрел на него.

— Не так уж плохо, — ответил он. — Или я уже привык к боли, или рука начала заживать. — Снова вздохнув, он уставился в потолок. — Думаю, эта женщина, Звездный Сапфир, работает с Хэлом Джорданом.

— Скорее всего. — Барри чувствовал руку Лена возле своего плеча, наслаждаясь ее теплом.

Несколько секунд он медлил, а потом, быстро повернувшись, забрался на Лена и принялся целовать его, хватая за рубашку и притягивая его к себе.

Лен отстранился, и тогда Барри начал целовать его подбородок, горло, спустился по шее до ключицы.

— Барри? — Голос Лена прозвучал хрипло.

— Заткнись, — пробормотал Барри. Его рука скользнула под рубашку Лена, двинулась вниз к бедрам. Он в каком-то отчаянном порыве схватил Лена между ног, принимаясь тереть ладонью его пах. — Лен… бля… — Он прижался губами к чужим губам.

Лен поцеловал его в ответ, и в этот момент умер фонарик.


	32. Айрон Хайтс, часть 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод Kimando714, vera_nic

**После полуночи, 2-й день в тюрьме**

К тому времени как Барри услышал звон металла о металл, он почти испытал облегчение. От голоса человека, бормочущего что-то бессвязное, он был готов сдаться. Все свои силы Барри направил в левую руку, слегка покачиваясь в стягивающих его горячих металлических путах. Он чувствовал, как металл сдает, но все равно остается слишком крепким.

Барри требовалось время.

Как бы там ни было, как только он почувствовал под рукой что-то холодное и твёрдое, похожее на скальпель, послышался громкий стон зомби с другой стороны комнаты. Это был голос. Слово.

[Пигги] отчетливо зашипел голос, а затем вернулся к поверхностным, нервным вдохам.

— Не сейчас, нет, нет, нет, — послышалось ворчание человека, державшего их в заключении.

[Ты] сказал зомби.

— Ах, разрываюсь между двумя пациентами. — Человек взвизгнул от восторга. — Кажется, этот подождет.

Его рука погладила голову Барри, слегка сбив пластиковую маску на лице. Затем он ушел, напевая себе под нос что-то довольное и пугающее.

Барри повернул голову вправо, а потом обратно влево, вправо и влево, а потом маска на лице задела что-то вроде провода или веревки, который удерживал её на месте, но этого было достаточно. Барри едва мог видеть левым глазом, но наконец-то смог сделать глубокий глоток свежего воздуха.

***

**Вечер, первая ночь в тюрьме**

— Отпусти мою руку, — сурово сказал Лен.

— Не буду.

— Отпусти, — снова прозвучал настойчивый голос Лена из темноты. В комнате не было окон, смотреть было некуда, никакого источника света и…

Затем раздался щелчок, шорох, и… включился фонарь. Постучав по корпусу, Лен бросил его на пол.

Барри медленно отпустил руку Лена.

— Способ тебя остудить, — сказал Лен, ухмыляясь.

Свет был тусклым, но хоть что-то. Барри мог видеть лицо Лена, четыре пустые стены вокруг них и сразу почувствовал себя в относительной безопасности. Когда видишь, что поблизости нет никакой угрозы, становится намного легче.

— Заткнись, — пробормотал Барри. Он чувствовал, как краска заливает щеки, и почти захотел, чтобы Лен выключил свет. _Почти._

— Настроение испортилось? Или ты собираешься вернуться к тому, на чем остановился? — спросил Лен. Довольный, он устроился рядом с Барри и посмотрел ему в глаза. Барри встретил его взгляд с раздражением. — Всё ещё страшно?

— Мне не…

— Нуждаешься в моей защите?

Барри знал, что его лицо горит от стыда.

— Нет.

Лен повернулся, перекинул ногу через Барри и склонился над ним.

— Тебе нужен большой сильный мужчина…

— Чтотытакоенесёшь? — быстро и скомканно пролепетал Барри.

— …чтобы спасти тебя ото всех…

— МненебылострашноЛентызадолбал.

— …злых жутких монстров… — Лен сделал паузу. — Можно я закончу?

— Что?

— Или ты так и собираешься говорить на суперскорости, пока я пытаюсь соблазнить тебя? — спросил Лен. Он почти лежал на Барри, опираясь рукой в пол. Барри слегка раздвинул ноги, и Лен проследил за этим движением.

Барри согнул колено, сосредоточенно следя за Леном, и задел его лодыжкой. По спине Лена прошла заметная дрожь, и Барри наблюдал за этим, чувствуя что-то вроде триумфа.

— Может, теперь хочешь поцеловать меня? — спросил он с ухмылкой.

Лен взглянул ему в глаза.

— Что? — спросил он в замешательстве.

— Ничего.

— Конечно, я хотел поцеловать тебя, — протянул Лен. — Ты думал, мне не захочется…

— Мы не… — Барри сглотнул, чувствуя себя неловко от его взгляда.

— Я разозлился.

— «Разозлился»?

— Не на тебя. На Хартли. То есть… — Лен нахмурился. — И не на Хартли. Я просто…

Вздохнув, он сделал движение словно собирался сесть.

Барри протянул руку и схватил Лена за рубашку, удерживая его на месте.

Лен посмотрел на руку, затем с интересом взглянул Барри в лицо.

— Я не злился на кого-то конкретно, но, полагаю, ты можешь понять, почему я хотел привести голову в порядок.

Барри, не раздумывая, ответил:

— Тебе не нужно скрывать от меня свои чувства.

Лен от удивления дернулся так быстро, что не удержался на одной руке и упал прямо на Барри, приземлившись подбородком ему на шею. Это было неожиданно, и Лен выглядел таким свирепым, что Барри рассмеялся. Пока он трясся от смеха, Лен с досадой уставился на него и перекатился на спину.

Теперь он лежал на спине, и Барри с довольной усмешкой оседлал его, держа за рубашку.

— Вернемся к… — начал Лен.

— Ты выглядишь таким сердитым, — усмехнулся Барри. Лен снова кинул на него раздраженный взгляд, и Барри рассмеялся. — Значит, ты бы поцеловал меня, если бы хотел.

— Я действительно хотел, — с настойчивостью произнес Лен.

— Но не поцеловал.

— Я не хотел тебя трогать, пока был зол.

— Но… — Барри замолчал.

— Что — но?

— Я ничего не говорил. — Барри снова ощутил, как его щеки пылают, наклонился и прижался губами к щеке Лена.

Лен повернул голову, положил руку на шею Барри и потянулся к нему, чтобы поцеловать. Барри закрыл глаза, перестав дышать, как только Лен прикоснулся к нему, потерся о нижнюю губу и медленно отстранился.

— И все-таки ты что-то говорил, — пробормотал Лен.

Барри попытался вернуться к поцелую, но Лен отстранился.

— Что ты собирался сказать? — спросил он.

Барри ответил так быстро, что слова наехали друг на друга, и ответ превратился в один сплошной звук вместо связного предложения.

— _Остынь_ , — протянул Лен, ухмыляясь.

— Хватит этих дурацких каламбуров, — нахмурился Барри.

Лен задумался на мгновение и в конце концов сказал:

— Да пожалуйста.

Барри прижался лицом к рубашке Лена, чтобы не смотреть ему в глаза, и пробормотал ему в грудь:

— Думаю, это было горячо.

Лен фыркнул и повторил:

— Горячо.

— Когда ты вмазал Хартли, — признался Барри, чувствуя, как горят уши.

— Ты очарователен.

Барри поднял голову и уставился на него.

— Или ты очень красивый и сильный, — поправил себя Лен.

— Заткнись.

— Позволь уточнить, — медленно произнес Лен спокойным и низким голосом, поглаживая руку Барри. — Ты расстроен из-за того, что после того, как я ударил Хартли, я не заявил на тебя свои права в каком-нибудь собственническом жесте; я не поцеловал тебя и не трахнул, выкрикивая «Ты мой!»…

— Заткнись, — пробормотал Барри.

— Я пошутил.

Вместо ответа Барри уставился в стену.

— Так ты… ты действительно хотел этого? — задумчиво протянул Лен, удивленно разглядывая его.

Барри не мог смотреть ему в глаза.

— Я вроде как ждал… помнишь, как тогда, в Старбаксе, у стены…

— Знаешь, я просто пытался… — Сглотнув, Лен замолчал на секунду. — Многое произошло в последнее время, я хотел дать тебе перерыв.

— Мне не нужен никакой перерыв, — недовольно заявил Барри. — С чего ты вздумал, что я когда-нибудь захочу перерыв? Мог бы сказать мне.

— А ты мог бы сказать мне, что Хартли тебя поцеловал.

— Ой.

— Черт, я не должен был это говорить, — вздохнул Лен. Он убрал руку с плеча Барри, опустив ее на пол.

— Просто…

— Обещаю, что в следующий раз скажу тебе, если кто-то меня когда-нибудь поцелует.

— _Попытается_ поцеловать, — поправил его Лен.

Барри усмехнулся.

— Значит…

— Вернемся к тому, что тебе хочется дикого и грубого секса.

Барри замер.

— Ну…

— Ты же помнишь, как мне нравится твой костюм, — бесстрастно произнес Лен. Он провел рукой по бедру Барри, сжал его пальцами.

— Заткнись.

— Прекрати повторять это, Скарлет. — Лен подвинулся и подтянул Барри за бедро к себе, раздвигая ему ноги шире. — Думаю, и тебе нравится Капитан Холод.

Барри насмешливо закатил глаза.

— А еще я думаю, ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя по-злодейски выебал, и ты бы потом лежал две ночи без сна, вспоминая, как я заставлял тебя покричать, — протянул Лен не терпящим возражений тоном. Его рука двинулась выше, хватая задницу Барри.

— Черт. — Барри опустил голову, прижавшись лбом к его груди.

— Спорим, ты думал, я тебя отымею по полной после поцелуя Хартли, и ты хотел, чтобы я тебя порвал, заставил умолять…

— М-мне снять костюм? — прервал его Барри.

— Я бы с радостью содрал его с тебя, но боюсь, не знаю, как.

— Шутишь? Смотри, там есть застежки на бедрах, запястьях и лодыжках. Всё просто, как рубашка и штаны, — пояснил Барри.

— Снимай.

Голос Лена был властным, уверенным и жестким. Половину лица скрывала тень от фонаря, делая его черты резче, и Барри… обожал это.

Ловко двигая руками, Барри снял перчатки, затем рубашку, стянув её одним быстрым движением. Он чуть привстал, чтобы приступить к штанам, когда Лен прервал его и потянул вниз. Барри позволил посадить себя на колени, и Лен прижал его к себе.

Мягко захватив его губы своими, Лен снова поцеловал его. В ответ Барри вцепился в его рубашку и прижал их тела друг к другу. И тогда словно щелкнул какой-то выключатель. Опираясь на локоть, Лен выпрямился, и, пожирая ртом губы Барри, отчаянно поцеловал его. Его зубы прикусывали верхнюю губу Барри, язык вылизывал ему нёбо, и Барри отвечал ему тем же.

Ему хотелось, чтобы это было так хорошо, так страстно и ни с чем не сравнимо, чтобы Лен не желал никого больше. Чтобы Лен всегда возвращался только к Барри.

Он подтянулся чуть выше, сидя на коленях Лена и засасывая его губы до синяков. Застонав, он почувствовал, как рука Лена сжала его бедро. Стояк Лена упирался ему в ногу.

Наклонив голову, Лен глубже проник ему в рот, так, словно он хотел навсегда запомнить его, хотел сделать своим и только своим. Черт, это было идеально. Барри чуть сдвинулся в сторону, и Лен протестующе застонал, но, когда Барри потянулся к его паху, стон превратился в призывное урчание.

Лен продолжал вылизывать каждый дюйм его рта, нетерпеливо и грубо скользил языком вдоль верхней губы. Барри гладил его через джинсы и сжимал ладонью. Их хаотичные движения прерывались стонами и срывающимся дыханием, а потом Лен схватил Барри и опустил его на пол. Расположившись между его ног, Лен пристально наблюдал за ним потемневшим взглядом, и это было удивительно.

Затем он отодвинулся от Барри, пытаясь отдышаться и раздеться. Барри тут же схватил его за плечи, собираясь сорвать с него одежду, но замер, почувствовав, как Лен дернулся от прикосновения. Тогда Барри продолжил делать это медленно, и, осторожно освобождая руки Лена, снял с него рубашку.

Они делали это много раз прежде, но после всего, что произошло — дурацкая ситуация с Хартли, ранение Лена — все это было достаточной причиной для того, чтобы дать Лену отдых. К тому же да — Лен был старше. С совершенно обычным для человека рефракторным периодом.

— Ты… в состоянии сделать это? — обеспокоенно спросил Барри.

Расстегнув ремень, Лен небрежно бросил его к куче одежды на полу и насмешливо взглянул на Барри.

— Я собираюсь трахнуть тебя, Барри. Так, чтобы ты еще несколько дней ощущал в себе мой член. Я хочу, чтобы эти моменты для тебя застыли во времени. И бежать мы будем с одной скоростью — с моей.

Лен ухмыльнулся, длинные тени пересекли его грудь, когда он подобрался ближе.

— Я положил смазку в твою куртку. — Барри едва ли осознавал, что раздвигает ноги под навалившимся на него телом.

Большой палец Лена скользнул по его губе. Удерживая Барри за подбородок, Лен повернул его лицом к себе.

— Ты охуительно выглядишь, — прошептал он.

Потянув Барри еще ближе к себе, он прижался к его рту, потом двинулся вниз, прослеживая шею больше зубами, чем губами. Коротко сжав запястье Барри, Лен потянулся к застежке на штанах его костюма.

— Ты будешь называть меня Холодом.

Барри потребовалась секунда, чтобы понять, о чем говорит Лен.

— Ты серьезно?

Лен потянул его штаны вниз, и Барри приподнялся, чтобы помочь ему рывком стащить их с себя.

— Ты серьезно? — повторил Барри.

Подавшись вперед, Лен покрыл поцелуями его шею, а затем коснулся губами уха. По спине Барри побежали мурашки, он затрепетал, и тогда Лен ухватил его ухо зубами.

— Ч-черт… — сорвалось с его языка.

Двумя пальцами Лен прощупал его тазовую косточку, прошелся по дорожке волос на животе и, скользнув в пах, накрыл ладонью член. Барри судорожно выдохнул, и Лен начал торопливо гладить ствол.

— Боже!..

Губы Лена нашли его рот, и Барри покорно пропустил его язык, выгнулся, задыхаясь, и сжал коленями его бедра.

Лен двигал ладонью быстро и неумолимо, лицом он прижимался к лицу Барри, и с каждым вдохом Барри чувствовал его запах. Он застонал Лену в рот и стиснул его в объятиях.

Все, что Лен делал с ним, казалось, было подчинено одной цели — доставить Барри удовольствие. Полностью отдаваясь ощущениям, в мучительной попытке получить еще и еще, Барри взбрыкивал и терся об него бедрами, ноги начали дрожать, а пальцы размылись в вибрации.

Он все быстрее толкался в кулак Лена, едва успевая дышать и чувствуя, как в паху становится нестерпимо жарко. Лен прижимал его к полу, практически поглотив его, все мысли и тревоги Барри таяли, и пустота заполнялась одним лишь восприятием.

Лен царапал его подбородок щетиной, они оба перепачкались в пыли, целый день лазая по тюремным коридорам, но Барри было все равно, ничто не могло остановить его, он продолжал стонать и тереться о ладонь Лена, сдавливая его бедра ногами.

Он почувствовал, что вот-вот достигнет пика; бессвязные звуки вырывались из него, пальцы, вцепившиеся Лену в спину, сжимались и разжимались, хаотично вибрируя.

Лен остановился и убрал руку. Дернувшись в пустоту, Барри протестующе застонал, тогда Лен исступленно поцеловал его, почти кусая, и приподнялся.

— Ну давай. — Барри попытался притянуть его к себе ногами. — Пожалуйста, Лен…

— _Холод_.

Открыв глаза, Барри увидел снисходительную ухмылку. Лен выглядел слишком, _слишком_ довольным собой.

Барри вздохнул.

— Ты затрахал. — Он уронил голову на пол. Его тело все еще подрагивало, требуя внимания. Лен опустил руку на его талию.

— Холод, — снова поправил он.

— Ты затрахал, _Холод_. — Барри скрыл усмешку в ладони. — Трахни меня, Холод.

Лен кинул взгляд на свою куртку, которая лежала у него прямо под рукой. Подхватив ее, он словно в раздумьях оглядел вещь и отбросил ее в сторону.  
Барри удивленно уставился на него.

— Я… сказал тебе, там смазка…

— Думаю, тебе самому придется достать ее, — протянул Лен, наклонив голову.

Барри фыркнул.

— Отлично.

Он вылез из-под Лена, опустился на колени и пополз к куртке.

Почувствовав, как чужая ладонь медленно прошлась вдоль позвоночника, Барри обернулся. Казалось, Лен был зачарован зрелищем. Он наклонился и поцеловал Барри в бок.

— Раздвинь ноги.

Шаря по карманам куртки, Барри расставил ноги шире, и Лен прижался к его пояснице губами.

— Бля… — пробормотал он, его зубы царапнули кожу на заднице. — Просто делай, что я тебе говорю. Я собираюсь выебать тебя как следует. Ты так убийственно прекрасен, Барри.

Наконец Барри удалось найти тюбик во внутреннем кармане. Он хотел протянуть его Лену, но вдруг почувствовал, как острые зубы сжались на его заднице — резкий укус и затем мягкий толчок языка. Лен присосался к месту укуса, и Барри уткнулся головой в пол.

_Охренеть_ , — подумал он, заглушая стон. Это просто не могло быть так возбуждающе, потому что…

— Блядь… Холод…

Услышав это, Лен сжал его бедро сильнее.

— Скарлет, — прошептал он.

Подвинувшись ближе, он пристроился сзади, его член уперся Барри в задницу, а рука зарылась ему в волосы.

— Ч-черт… т-т…

Губы Барри дрожали, он не мог говорить. Выдохнув, он поерзал задницей, и Лен уткнул его лицом в пол. Вцепившись руками в мягкую обивку пола, Барри понял, что не может держаться, и просто вытянул их вдоль тела.

— Резинку?.. — Шепот Лена прошивал насквозь.

— Нет… м-м… нет… — Барри повернул голову. — Это…

— Черт, ладно, — пробормотал Лен. — Боже, я так люблю трахать тебя.

Барри почувствовал, как его рука, оставив волосы, прошлась по груди, скользнула к животу, задев член. Он рванулся вперед от прикосновения, но оно тут же исчезло.

— Я скучаю по своей блядской руке, — хрипло произнес Лен. — Вот дерьмо, дай мне секунду.

Барри уже собирался сказать что-то сочувственное, как ощутил резкий шлепок по заднице. Вздрогнув, он кинул на Лена возмущенный взгляд.

— Лен…

Лен усмехнулся и мягко поцеловал его в плечо.

— Понял. Укусы — хорошо, но шлепки…

— Лен… — Барри нахмурился.

— Можешь открыть? — Лен протянул ему смазку, и Барри, приподнявшись на локтях, согрел тюбик в руках и открыл колпачок. — Спасибо. — Последовал поцелуй в ухо.

Лен чуть отодвинулся от него. Барри чувствовал, как он наносит смазку на член. Закрыв глаза, Барри уронил голову на сложенные перед собой руки.

Через секунду скользкий от смазки палец проник в него, и Барри замер от ощущения. Потом еще один, ладонь Барри непроизвольно потянулась к члену, он почувствовал себя на грани.

— Боже… — проскулил он, а потом добавил. — Холод.

Лен довольно хмыкнул, но Барри был сосредоточен на своих ощущениях. Его ладонь медленно вибрировала на члене. Он не спешил, ожидая Лена, который даже еще не начал. Эти чувства — близость Лена, его внимание, его прикосновения… Барри отчаянно нуждался в этом. Это была настоящая зависимость. Он хотел Лена, хотел, чтобы тот был рядом каждую секунду, хотел его голос, его шутки и улыбку, и — черт — Барри хотел почувствовать его, почувствовать у себя внутри.

— Ты такой соблазнительный сейчас, — прошептал Лен. — Я так люблю это. Когда ты стоишь на коленях, изогнувшись передо мной. Как ты впускаешь мои пальцы, будто изголодался по ним. Как ты задыхаешься, и твое сердце бьется как у кролика. Когда ты… бля… — Его губы прижались к спине Барри, пальцы двигались в нем. — …Люблю, когда ты хочешь меня. Ты охренительно красивый, Барри.

— Люблю тебя тоже, — выдохнул Барри, подавшись к нему бедрами. Лен застонал, его рука задрожала, когда вибрация охватила Барри изнутри. — Трахни меня… Давай… Я не хочу никого, кроме тебя, Холод… Блядь… Я люблю тебя…

Пальцы исчезли, и Барри почувствовал, как его задницу раскрывает член.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты покричал для меня. — Лен медленно вставлял ему, лениво и мучительно долго. — Что ты любишь меня, любишь, когда я трахаю тебя, ты любишь спать со мной… так же сильно, как я люблю тебя.

Лен вошел в него полностью, а рукой схватил Барри за плечо, удерживая его на месте. Это было так приятно, его член, изогнутый и попадающий в самое сладостное место, и Барри обожал это. Обожал это настолько, что становилось тесно в груди. Лен начал двигаться — быстрый рывок вперед, медленное отступление, а затем снова вперед, каждый раз чуть сильнее и глубже, и медленно вытаскивая. Барри не мог думать ни о чем другом. Только о том, что делал с ним Лен.

Толчки его бедер посылали волны удовольствия до самых кончиков рук и ног, Барри буквально вибрировал. Наверное, это бы смущало его, если бы он не знал, что Лену нравится, когда он вибрирует. Неожиданно Лен замер и вытащил член одним легким движением, отчего Барри недовольно простонал.

— Перевернись.

В хриплом голосе Лена прозвучал приказ, и это было… черт. Возбуждающе. Очень.

Барри повернулся и лег на спину. Теперь он мог видеть Лена. Он раздвинул ноги, и Лен, не колеблясь, устроился между ними, положив ладонь на сгиб его шеи. Толкнувшись вперед с напряженным выражением на лице, он снова вошел. Его дыхание вырывалось короткими рывками.

— О-ох, бля-я… — прошептал Барри, чувствуя себя открытым и уязвимым, в самом лучшем смысле этих слов.

— Подними ноги. — Еще один приказ, и Барри послушно сделал это, подхватив себя под коленями.

Лен медленно подался вперед, осторожными движениями, словно прощупывая его изнутри, а затем прибавил скорость. Его бедра взяли устойчивый темп, шлепки тел поглощала изоляция в комнате, и каждый момент существовал лишь в своем отрезке времени, вплоть до следующего момента, и Барри мог думать только об этом, воспринимать только ощущения, которые дарил ему Лен.

— Лен… я люблю… блядь, я люблю это… Я не смогу без тебя… ты мне нужен… Лен…

Барри мог лишь бессвязно лепетать, едва находя в себе силы, чтобы мыслить ясно.

Лен поднял его ногу выше, резкими толчками целясь прямо в простату, под этим знакомым, идеальным углом, и от этого было так хорошо, что Барри буквально терял себя. Движения были такими сильными и стремительными, они ощущались словно самая сладкая пытка, и Барри хотел именно этого.

Темп стал еще быстрее, Лен выгнулся и закусил губу. Боже, его член будто был создан для Барри, от его рывков Барри чувствовал себя на грани безумия, где-то на краю сознания отмечая, как перекатываются мышцы на груди Лена, как движутся его плечи, как он стонет и задыхается…

— П-п… не останавливайся… просто не… — Барри с трудом говорил. — …Ш... Лен… Холод… блядь…

— Тебе хорошо?

От взгляда Лена, отрешенного и самодовольного, Барри прошивало дрожью. Закинув его ноги себе на поясницу, Лен начал медленно, словно смакуя ощущения, вкруговую водить бедрами, затем, обхватив ладонью член Барри, он принялся поглаживать его.

Барри выгнулся и длинно простонал. Скользкий гель на ладони Лена смешался с естественной смазкой, и — боже — Лен смотрел на него так, словно собирался запомнить каждую секунду. Барри просто обожал этот взгляд. Как будто в этот момент для Лена в мире не существовало больше никого, и Барри был для него каким-то удивительным созданием.

— Черт… — Барри вытер ладонью пот со лба. — Мне хорошо, так хорошо… быстрее, Лен… пожалуйста…

Лен замедлил движения, практически останавливаясь. Выругавшись, Барри взбрыкнул, пытаясь вернуть темп, и тогда Лен начал сильнее дрочить ему.

— Л-Лен…

— Я хочу, чтобы ты почувствовал себя, — прошептал Лен, делая медленный толчок. — Хочу, чтобы ты отпустил себя, и твое тело дрожало от вибраций… чтобы ты потерял контроль. Ты не представляешь, как это хорошо.

— Я так делаю?

Лен кивнул, его рука ускорилась на члене, большим пальцем он тер чувствительное место рядом с веной, словно знал, что больше всего любит Барри, когда ласкает себя. Его запястье двигалось все быстрее, ладонь плавно скользила вверх-вниз, сильнее по стволу и нежно, когда трогала головку.

Барри выгнулся, уронив голову, мышцы в ногах напряглись, пальцы поджались, он притянул Лена ближе к себе, чувствуя, как тот коснулся большим пальцем самого чувствительного места.

— Ты сейчас такой красивый, — прошептал Лен. Не прекращая двигать рукой, он подался вперед, засовывая глубже, не давая Барри ни секунды передышки. Господи… это было невероятно… — Люблю, как ты извиваешься подо мной, когда ты хочешь меня, люблю играть с тобой, оттягивая момент, но бля… Я люблю трахать тебя… Боже… Я люблю тебя, Барри. Черт, я люблю тебя… Люблю все в тебе…

Барри почувствовал волну приближающегося оргазма, нарастающий жар в паху, его руки вдруг дернулись, он потянул Лена к себе. Электричество охватило его тело, разум словно пылал в горячке. Кончая, он не мог отвести глаз от Лена, загипнотизированный его ледяным пристальным взглядом.

Исступление полностью завладело им. Это было так хорошо, лучше, чем все, что можно было представить. Мышцы живота задрожали, он вибрировал, пытаясь растянуть каждое мгновение. Лен над ним отрывисто дышал, и больше ничего вокруг не было, только они вдвоем в этой маленькой комнате.

Затем напряжение отхлынуло, самое теплое, самое чистое ощущение пустоты и легкости наполнило его тело, и Барри счастливо вздохнул. Лен с какой-то животной страстью, грубо и неистово поцеловал его. «Самый прекрасный», — пробормотал Лен ему в губы, продолжая яростно загонять в него свой член.

Ощущения стали такими восхитительно невыносимыми, что Барри приглушенно застонал. Он бы мог чувствовать это всегда, но просто… это было слишком.

— Лен… давай в рот…

Пробормотав это, он оттолкнул Лена от себя, и тот со стоном выскользнул из него.

— Ты… правда хочешь это… бля…

Барри сел, подвернув под себя ноги, и наклонился.

— Да.

Член перед ним, набухший и пульсирующий, был еще красивее, чем обычно, и Барри быстро взял его в рот.

— Скарлет… — словно в молитве прошептал Лен.

Было нетрудно заставить вибрировать горло. Барри медленно двигал головой вверх и вниз, слушая удивительные звуки, которые издавал Лен. Вкус на языке казался… странным, действительно странным, но потом он стал привычным вкусом Лена, который стонал при каждом движении и сжал Барри плечо, когда он вибрирующим языком прошелся по всей длине.

Задыхаясь, Лен толкался ему в рот, с его губ срывались бессвязные слова извинения и благодарности. В этот момент Барри понял, что имел в виду Лен, называя его прекрасным, потому что — блядь — Лен был невероятно, фантастически хорош, и Барри любил его так, что это причиняло боль.

Лен тихо пробормотал, что сейчас кончит, и попытался мягко отпихнуть Барри от себя. Не выпуская член изо рта, скользя по нему языком, Барри поднял глаза. Запах Лена, такой знакомый, насыщенный, заполнял ноздри при каждом вдохе. Их взгляды встретились, и Лен, застонав «Боже, Барри…», подался бедрами вперед и излился ему в рот.

Лен был чуть горьким, этот вкус было трудно описать, пряный и теплый, и Барри видел такое в порно, но прежде никогда не делал этого. «Не совсем неприятно», — так он мог бы объяснить свои ощущения.

С мокрым хлопком он выпустил член изо рта и, проглотив, вытер губы ладонью.

— Охренеть, — пробормотал Лен, изумленно смотря на него.

Барри пожал плечами и, наклонив голову, потер затекшие мышцы шеи. Опустившись на мягкий пол и подставив локти, он выгнулся, потягивая спину. С довольным вздохом Лен упал рядом с ним.

— Все хорошо? — хрипло спросил он, закрывая глаза. Барри почувствовал, как Лен коснулся его руки своей, и схватил ее в ответ, переплетая их пальцы. Он подвинулся ближе к Лену.

— Да.

Лен поднес его ладонь к губам и мягко поцеловал. Затем, вздохнув, положил их сцепленные руки себе на грудь и повернул голову к Барри. Его глаза были закрыты, резкие линии лица разгладились.

— Я действительно очень люблю тебя, — сказал он.

Барри кивнул и нахмурился, словно раздумывая.

— А я люблю тебя.

— Знаешь, никогда никому не говорил этого, кроме Лизы. — Лен сжал его пальцы и, вздохнув в третий раз, добавил, казалось, засыпая на полуслове. — Люблю тебя.

Улыбнувшись, Барри закрыл глаза.

— Спокойной ночи, Холод, — прошептал он.

Грудь Лена дрогнула от смешка.

— Спокойной ночи, Флэш.

***

**После полудня, второй день в тюрьме**

Барри прошелся рукой по волосам и капюшону на шее. После сна в плохо проветриваемой комнате, которая к утру превратилась в сауну, волосы слиплись и торчали в разные стороны. Он почесал шею.

— Осторожней, — заметил Лен.

Барри, к слову, держал охотничий нож в той руке, которой чесал шею, но он не был настолько неуклюжим, чтобы порезаться. Он повернулся, удерживая перед собой фонарь так, чтобы Лен увидел, как Барри картинно закатывает глаза. Затем он развернулся и посветил в коридор, по которому они шли.

— Очень по-взрослому, — сказал Лен. Он кашлянул в рукав своей куртки от пыли, застоявшейся в помещении. Они не ожидали, что поиск займет так много времени, и Барри знал, пора возвращаться. У них не было воды.

Если они так и не найдут никого, начиная с его отца и заканчивая Летающими Фиолетовыми Сапогами, то Барри собирался всё прекратить. Найти Эдди и Айрис и покинуть тюрьму. Всё случилось так быстро, что атака застала врасплох даже Барри. В один момент они были на верхнем этаже психушки, Барри освещал путь фонарем, Лен шел за ним с пушкой в руке, и они обсуждали встречу с Шоной и её группой, а затем…

Затем появилась гигантская рука. Серая, разлагающаяся, с ногтями размером с глазное яблоко, она просто…

Протянулась из темноты, пытаясь схватить его. И Барри уставился на тлеющую плоть.

Это был Гродд. Собственной персоной. Гродд всё ещё был громадным. И мертвым.  
Восставший монстр вышел из тени до жути быстро. Только что Барри был уверен, что здание пустовало, как тут же, необычно тихо для огромного существа, кусок мертвечины внезапно направился прямо на него.

— Горилла, — ошеломленно прошептал рядом Лен.

Морда Гродда исказилась еще большим гневом и яростью. Его глаза казались черными, взгляд диким, но осознанным. Одна из громадных рук метнулась вперед и приземлилась на пыльный пол. Горилла подошла ближе.

[Флэш], произнес он, словно узнавая.

_Конечно_ , — подумал Барри, _— Гродд это и есть говорящий зомби_. Зомби контролировал Черная Рука, но у Гродда есть свои телепатические способности. В прошлый раз, когда Барри сражался с гориллой, его разум подвергся атаке, но не в этот раз. Никакого психического воздействия. Он потянулся, чтобы взять Лена за руку, и сделал шаг назад, встречаясь с Гроддом взглядом.

Где-то глубоко в сознании промелькнуло воспоминание, как однажды он ходил с Джо и Айрис в музей, и Джо рассказывал, что нельзя смотреть животным в глаза. Барри вспомнил горилл, рассевшихся в тени и копавшихся в шерсти друг у друга. Они были далеко от стекла и людей, приходивших посмотреть на них. На том стекле детским почерком было написано «Не смотри гориллам в глаза».

Барри уставился на Гродда. Гродд уставился на него.

— Да, это Флэш, — сказал Лен.

Барри схватил Лена крепче и сказал:

— Не надо.

[Флэш], сказал Гродд. Только его слова могли пройти сквозь ментальный барьер. Барри не знал, решил ли Гродд не атаковать или же он использовал большую часть своих сил, сопротивляясь контролю Черной Руки, но… Барри не собирался это выяснять.

— Лен… — Он притянул Лена к себе, тот на секунду замешкался, но затем в его глазах появилось понимание.

Обхватив его обеими руками, Барри отдался спидфорсу и побежал. На бегу было довольно легко удерживать вес. Каким-то образом Барри чувствовал себя сильнее, когда бежал, но всё же был осторожен, ощущая Лена, словно статую, вцепившуюся в него. Он быстро двигался, и стены, двери, лестницы, все предметы вокруг становились просто размытой частью реальности, чем-то одновременно существующим и несуществующим.

Затем он почувствовал что-то еще, здесь и сейчас.

Спидфорс ощущался под ногами, молнии словно ножи, высекали искры из-под ног, взывая к нему, но Барри… больше не мог.

На миг всё стало темным, ненастоящим, бег вниз по лестнице, по двору. Это словно происходило и нет. Сначала поле, затем тюрьма. Это…

_Нет, нет-нет-нет-нет_ , — подумал Барри, шатаясь и испытывая страх. Он крепко схватил Лена, чувствуя жесткий выход из спидфорса. Было больно, ощущение, будто оставляешь что-то хорошее. На миг хотелось это вернуть.

Затем он летел через тюремный двор, чувствуя руки Лена на спине. Он приземлился, не удержавшись, и уронил Лена рядом. Закрыв рот рукой и пялясь на траву широко раскрытыми глазами, Лен сжался. Казалось, его сейчас стошнит.  
Барри перевернулся, убираясь подальше, и поднялся на колени.

— Дерьмо, — пробормотал он, стараясь глубоко дышать, и задрал голову.

Он почти забыл, что сейчас была середина дня. Образ Гродда, разлагающегося, но всё ещё… живого, не выходил из головы, пока Барри рассматривал облака. День казался обычным, как и все хорошие субботние дни, когда можно было сходить в парк. Самое то для крендельков с лимонадом, разговоров о недавнем деле и ближайших проектах Айрис, для шуток и смеха.

Облака, плывущие по небу, были яркими, и тепло солнечных лучей на лице приносило облегчение, на миг Барри мог притвориться, что они были далеко от тюрьмы, хотя ее стены возвышались совсем рядом, покрывая землю тенью в клеточку. День был достаточно ясным, чтобы увидеть отсюда здания Централ Сити, и Барри сфокусировал взгляд на городе.

Ему вдруг захотелось оказаться рядом с Леном в прошлом, в какой-нибудь ленивый субботний денек, если бы это было вообще возможно с таким прошлым, как у Лена.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Барри.

— Да, — ответил Лен, всё ещё согнувшись, обняв живот рукой и глядя за ворота. — У нас тут компания.

— Что? — Барри проследил за его взглядом.

Возле тюремной стены стоял припаркованный военный автомобиль. Это был темный большой грузовик с крытым кузовом, снаряжением по бокам и шестью колесами. Армия могла отдать такую машину местной полиции за ненадобностью. Хотя он выглядел изящнее чем те, что Барри видел прежде.

Рядом с грузовиком стоял человек с оружием в руках, в пуленепробиваемом жилете и в полной боевой экипировке. Всего в ста футах от них.

Барри напрягся, надеясь, что Лен сможет выдержать ещё один вынужденный забег.


	33. Айрон Хайтс, часть 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод Kimando714

**После полудня, 2-й день в тюрьме**  
  
Он ждал этого момента годами. С одиннадцати лет Барри мечтал о том дне, когда сможет увидеть отца воочию, а не сквозь разделяющее их стекло.  
  
С самого детства его визиты к отцу были редкими. Джо Уэст и детский психолог были убеждены в том, что Барри заблуждался насчет своего отца. С одиннадцати и до восемнадцати лет Барри виделся с отцом лишь дважды в год. На День отца и незадолго до Рождества, когда в Айрон Хайтс были дни визитов для семей, и у Джо сердце не выдерживало от просьб Барри.  
  
Генри знал, что невиновен, Барри знал, что Генри невиновен, а разлука с отцом и невозможность обнять его, рассказать ему всё о своей жизни, сильно ранили душу Барри. Он ощущал, будто потерял обоих родителей. И хотя существовала возможность встретиться с одним из них, пусть и на несколько минут, их снова разлучали, и от этого становилось ещё больнее.  
  
Когда Барри исполнилось восемнадцать, ему предлагали учиться в разных штатах США, в Канаде и Англии, но он остался в Централ Сити. Теперь, будучи совершеннолетним, он мог посещать отца раз в месяц, чем Барри и пользовался. Однако, этого всё равно было недостаточно.  
  
Барри никогда не хватало довольствоваться лишь той частью отца, которую от него отделяли стекло и телефонная трубка. Не хватало видеть лишь бледного человека в тюремных брюках и с задумчивой улыбкой. Он любил своего отца, постоянно скучал по нему, и эта боль разлуки заставляла его оставаться в Централ Сити и строить карьеру судебного криминалиста в бессмысленной надежде повернуть вспять четкий приговор, поставленный десяток лет назад, когда никто, кроме самого Барри, не верил в невиновность Генри Аллена.  
  
Барри не сможет вернуть время, потерянное за годы разлуки, заключения Генри и взросления без отца.  
  
Поэтому, когда он увидел, как Генри обходит военный грузовик, он буквально застыл на месте как вкопанный.  
  
Снаружи всё ещё было светло, три человека в бронежилетах и с оружием наперевес окружали грузовик, а Лен стоял рядом с Барри, выставив вперед пушку, напряженный и готовый ринуться в бой. Генри выглядел так, словно… было трудно думать об отце объективно и что-либо сравнивать. Генри всегда был бледным, словно замученным жизнью, но счастливым, и сейчас не изменилось ничего. Как бы апокалипсис ни повлиял на его отца, Барри с трудом смог бы заметить разницу.  
  
Генри был одет в ту же форму, что и другие военные: бронежилет, стягивающий грудь, автомат на плече, тяжелые черные ботинки и коричневое камуфляжное снаряжение. И это было странно. Барри казалось, что его отец стал похож на охотника, хотя они никогда не ходили на охоту вместе. Это была одна из тех вещей из фильмов про отношения поколений, заставившая Барри задуматься.  
  
Игра в бейсбол, разговор о первом поцелуе, совместные дела, каждое возможное клише приходило на ум Барри, и он чувствовал, как подкатывает комок к горлу, пока мозг представлял тысячи вещей, которые Барри мечтал сделать вместе с отцом, когда тот бы вышел из тюрьмы. Всё то, что они больше никогда не сумеют сделать, потому что вокруг бродили мертвецы, пытавшиеся их всех сожрать, и какая-то зловещая тёмная сила, стоявшая за всем этим, пыталась заразить всю Землю, а Барри уже вырос. Без отца.  
  
Он молча стоял, не в силах сдвинуться с места, а Генри смотрел на него с болью в глазах.  
  
— Не думаю, что кто-то из вас собирается устраивать тут драку, — протянул Лен уверенным и суровым голосом. Его пушка зажужжала в руке, готовая выстрелить.  
  
— Эй! — раздался голос из грузовика. — Подожди… — Следом вышел человек без бронежилета. Кто-то со щетиной как у кинозвезды и в лётной куртке. — Мы здесь только ради говорящего зомби и парнишки по имени Барри Аллен.  
  
Лен шагнул вперед.  
  
— И кто же… — начал он.  
  
— Барри, — срывающимся голосом произнес Генри, бросая оружие к ногам. — Выглядишь хорошо, сынок.  
  
Барри сдавило грудь, к горлу подкатил комок, отчего стало больно глотать, но он не мог не улыбаться широчайшей улыбкой, едва ли не сияя. Казалось, он потерял дар речи. Генри Аллен был жив.  
  
— Я знал, что ты окажешься здесь, — сказал Генри с нежностью в голосе. — Ничто тебя не сломает, боец. Ничто.  
  
— Это Флэш? — спросил человек в лётной куртке.  
  
— Да, Хэл, это Барри. — Генри не отрывал взгляда от лица сына. — Барри, хм… — Он указал на троих людей, похожих на военных. — Это Шон, Томас и Эл. А это Хэл Джордан. Мы работаем с Хэлом и Кэрол, чтобы найти этого зомби…  
  
— Гориллу, — закончил за него Лен. — А вы — Генри Аллен?  
  
— Да, — ответил ему Барри. — Это… мой отец.  
  
— Вот черт, — пробормотал себе под нос Лен.  
  
Генри улыбнулся Барри задумчиво и грустно, и сейчас, когда к Барри вернулся дар речи, ноги наконец заработали. Он ринулся вперед, чувствуя, как молния шоковой волной проходит сквозь тело, подобно искре, проходящей по каждому дюйму кожи. В мельчайшие доли секунды Барри сократил короткое расстояние между собой и отцом и тут же крепко его обнял.  
  
Генри обнял сына в тот же момент, как исчезли молнии, держа Барри рядом, сжимая его в довольно крепких объятиях. Барри в ответ спрятал лицо в плечо отца и закрыл глаза. Генри был жив, и Барри ощущал себя самым счастливым человеком в мире.  
  
— Джо в порядке, — сообщил Генри. Он еще раз крепко сжал Барри в объятиях, а затем отпустил его, положил ладони ему на плечи и заглянул в глаза.  
  
— О! Да, детектив сейчас с основными силами на главной базе. Вместе с теми, кого мы перехватили. — Голос Хэла Джордана был немного приглушенным, словно он говорил с кем-то ещё. — Ты собираешься в меня выстрелить из этой штуки? — добавил он.  
  
— Вы видели Лизу? А Кейтлин и Циско? Марк, Эдди и Айрис ушли их искать. — Барри держал отца за рукава, крепко сжимая и даже не замечая этого.  
  
— Лиза? Я не знаю, кто это… Я помню, что вместе с Циско и Кейтлин был ещё кто-то. Мы покинули базу не так давно, но не встретили Эдди и Айрис, — ответил Генри Аллен.  
  
— Лиза Снарт, — уточнил Барри, начиная волноваться.  
  
— Как Леонард Снарт? — спросил Генри, хмурясь. — Тот человек с ледяной пушкой?  
  
Барри тут же почувствовал, как краска сходит с лица.  
  
— У неё каштановые вьющиеся волосы.  
  
— С Кейтлин и Циско были мужчина и женщина, — вспомнил Генри.  
  
Барри кивнул, внезапно почувствовав тревогу.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Вынужден вас прервать, — вмешался Хэл Джордан. — Флэш, твой дружок всё ещё стоит, наставив на меня свою пушку.  
  
— Что? — Барри резко развернулся. Лен и правда всё ещё стоял, прицеливаясь в Хэла, готовый выстрелить в любой момент. — Лен, ты что…  
  
— Это они похитили Лизу и остальных, — прищурившись и внимательно наблюдая за Хэлом Джорданом, сказал Лен.  
  
— Но это мой отец, — нахмурился Барри.  
  
— Который следует приказам генерала Эйлинга, — ответил Лен, яростно глядя на Хэла.  
  
— Я тут не по приказу Эйлинга, — объяснил Хэл. — Кэрол, Огненный Шторм и я здесь для того, чтобы помочь найти зомби, который может связаться с Черным Фонарём. Когда мы потеряли связь с Огненным Штормом, мы наткнулись на Эйлинга и его людей, поэтому мы и сотрудничаем.  
  
— Потеряли связь, — повторил Барри нервно.  
  
_Огненный Шторм. Это ведь Ронни и профессор Штайн._  
  
— Ну, мы разделились в тюрьме, — ответил Хэл, хмуря лоб. — Человек с масками и присутствие… — Один из военных шепнул что-то на ухо Хэлу.  
  
Было странно видеть перед собой самого Хэла Джордана, который стал почти знаменитостью с тех пор, как начался апокалипсис. Его радио было единственным, что соединяло Барри и Негодяев с внешним миром на протяжении долгого времени, а истории выживших придавали уверенности в том, что мир ещё не до конца сошёл с ума.  
  
Но отец? Генри Аллен, выглядящий ещё более вымотанным и усталым, хотя… это всё ещё был его отец. Генри обнял Барри, и тот вздохнул, прислоняясь к нему и закрыв глаза. Отец был жив, и это казалось самой лучшей новостью из всех, что Барри когда-либо слышал. Живой, с бьющимся в груди сердцем и грустной улыбкой.  
  
— Наши люди не выходили на связь с утра, — сказал Лен. Он опустил ледяную пушку лишь на дюйм, не сдавая позиции. — Мы пытались остаться на связи.  
  
— Ваша другая группа на базе, — сообщил Хэл.  
  
— В тюрьме есть ещё наши люди, — холодно заметил Лен. Он посмотрел на Барри, и можно было заметить, что, несмотря на внешнее спокойствие, Лен нервничает. — Группа, которую вы и ваши люди взяли в заложники. Двоих мы отправили следом за ними, и ещё одна группа, которая была в основном блоке и на вышке.  
  
— Кэрол сейчас внутри, вчера она наткнулась на двоих…  
  
— Женщина в облегающем фиолетовом костюме? — перебил Хэла Лен.  
  
Тот кивнул.  
  
— Она наткнулась на нас с Барри вчера в психушке. Мы заодно нашли того зомби, о котором вы говорите, и я не понимаю, как «высокие фиолетовые сапожки» могли его не заметить, это ведь тысячефунтовая горилла. — Лен с неодобрением покосился на людей в военной форме. Они все держали оружие наготове, Лен, впрочем, тоже.  
  
— Её зовут Кэрол, — произнёс Хэл недовольно.  
  
— Сам выбирал ей костюм? — спросил Лен, вскинув бровь.  
  
— Принимая во внимание костюм _твоего_ дружка, неуловимого мистера Барри Аллена… — Ухмыльнувшись, Хэл указал большим пальцем на костюм Барри. — …стоит ли бросаться камнями?  
  
Генри Аллен выглядел встревоженным, вцепившись рукой в плечо Барри.  
  
— Что ж, справедливо, — ответил Лен. — И ты сейчас на связи с этой Кэрол, Сапфировой Девицей?  
  
— Нет. Как только Эйлинг привёз ваших друзей, мы собирались её искать. Необходимо было лишь проверить периметр, но Кэрол… В общем, она не всегда меня слушает. — Хэл пожал плечами. — Особенно с тех пор, как она получила своё кольцо силы, — прошептал он себе под нос.  
  
Генри взглянул на здание тюрьмы, и Барри вспомнил, что они оставили где-то внутри Гродда. Горилла была всё ещё где-то рядом, и это нервировало Барри.  
  
— Пап?  
  
Генри повернулся к нему, задумчиво улыбнувшись.  
  
— Ну что, боец? — мягко спросил он.  
  
— Если вы были у Эйлинга, почему не связались с Айрис и остальными из Централ Сити и не сообщили, что живы и здоровы? — Барри задал вопрос, который всё не выходил у него из головы.  
  
Генри сглотнул, нахмурившись.  
  
— На базе нет электроэнергии, а Эйлинг не хотел никого отправлять с сообщением. Я был бы рад поехать сам, но я один из двух докторов. Эйлинг хоть и занимается тёмными делами, но мы помогли многим людям. Им нужно было куда-то уйти из Централ Сити, а города в округе тоже немаленькие, и им был нанесен достаточно серьезный урон. Мы распределяем ресурсы и пытаемся сражаться с этими монстрами. Я нужен был людям Эйлинга, а Джо не собирался оставлять меня здесь одного.  
  
Барри кивнул, решив, что такой ответ его устроит. Сейчас ему стоило волноваться о безопасности остальных, но его отец был рядом, и Барри сходил с ума от этой мысли. Генри Аллен. Живой.  
  
— Ещё у нас на базе есть проточная вода, — добавил Генри, посмеиваясь. — Думаю, тебе не помешает принять душ.  
  
Барри пожал плечами. Он мылся не так давно, ведь Негодяи знали сто и один способ набрать ванну. Растапливали лёд или устраивали небольшой ливень в доме, а он ничего такого не делал с тех пор как… Ой.  
  
Барри взглянул на Лена широко раскрытыми глазами, и волосы встали дыбом у него на затылке.  
  
— Пап, мне нужно кое-что тебе рассказать.  
  
— Эти твои люди, — спросил Хэл, — хорошо ориентируются в тюрьме? Они смогут о себе позаботиться?  
  
— Вполне. Мой друг Мик знает это место так же хорошо, как и я. — Лен усмехнулся. — Вряд ли они заблудились, а если кто-то смог бы справиться с ними, то тебе не стоило бы игнорировать это.  
  
— Я и не говорил этого.  
  
— Мои люди должны оставаться на связи, а пока именно вы этому мешаете, — сурово произнес Лен.  
  
— Я тут работаю, — отрезал Хэл. — И я не отвечаю за действия Эйлинга. Но если твои люди в опасности, я могу им помочь.  
  
Отойдя от Генри, Барри решил присоединиться к их разговору.  
  
— Мы должны найти их. Потому что Гродд ещё здесь. — Барри указал на тюрьму. — А вы болтаете неизвестно о чём. И нежити пока нет.  
  
— Кто этот Гродд? — спросил один из военных.  
  
— Это горилла со способностями метачеловека, которая имеет сверхразвитые неврологические возможности, — ответил Барри.  
  
— Неебически гигантская обезьяна, — добавил Лен.  
  
— Э… Что? — Хэл в замешательстве посмотрел на них обоих.  
  
— Горилла с телепатическими способностями, — объяснил Барри. — Что дает понять, почему это единственный зомби, умеющий говорить.  
  
— Погоди-ка, наша цель горилла? — Хэл выглядел удивленным. — Но ведь наши источники упомянули бы это. А! Точно! Кажется, они говорили, что это горилла, и теперь всё ясно… — Хэл издал нервный смешок и почесал затылок.  
  
— Значит, вам нужен Гродд, чтобы связаться с Чёрной Рукой, — уточнил Лен.  
  
— С Чёрным Фонарём, верно.  
  
— С чего это вы решили, что у вас есть шанс поймать его? — Лен раздражённо взглянул на Хэла Джордана. — Может, твоя фиолетовая подружка на побегушках и справилась бы, но я не думаю, что тебе, твоим троим вооружённым людям и доктору стоит гулять тут в одиночку. И я не понимаю, с чего это мы с Барри должны вам помогать.  
  
— Конечно, мы поможем им, — перебил его Барри.  
  
Лен посмотрел на него с упреком.  
  
— Гродд может оказаться ключом к тому, что делает Черная Ру... Фонарь. Мы уже знаем, что Фонарь пытается заразить всю планету, и я не собираюсь сидеть тут и смотреть на то, как какой-то психически ненормальный кукловод пытается захватить мир. — Барри поочередно посмотрел на Лена, а затем на Хэла. — Я в деле. Нам тоже надо найти наших друзей.  
  
— Значит, ты и есть Флэш? — спросил Хэл, глядя на Барри с ухмылкой. — Слышал о тебе довольно впечатляющие вещи.  
  
— Спасибо, — хмыкнул Барри.  
  
Хэл протянул ему руку.  
  
— Думаю, мы все немного погорячились. Док может поручиться за нас с Кэрол.  
  
Он подмигнул в сторону Генри, на что тот закатил глаза.  
  
Барри пожал Хэлу руку, затем Хэл протянул руку Лену.  
  
— Поможете нам поймать этого Гродда и найти Кэрол, а мы позаботимся о безопасности ваших людей. Договорились?  
  
Кинув на него пристальный взгляд, Лен вздохнул.  
  
— Ты всерьёз считаешь себя полезным в своей команде?  
  
— Я могу делать всё то же, что и Кэрол, только лучше и зеленее, — произнес Хэл, нахально улыбаясь. — Но будем серьёзны. Меня называют Зеленым Фонарем, хотя я всего лишь часть отряда Зеленых Фонарей. Я могу объяснить это позже, когда мы вернем всех на базу.  
  
— Он умеет летать, — добавил Генри. — Хотя остальное объяснить сложно, но вы с ним похожи, Барри.  
  
— Ну, так мы договорились? — ещё раз спросил Хэл.  
  
— Хорошо, — ответил Лен после того, как они обменялись с Барри быстрым взглядом, и Барри кивнул. — Договорились. — Лен посмотрел на протянутую Хэлом руку, казалось, его что-то ужасно раздражает. Он рывком опустил пушку, отчего трое военных тут же нервно схватились за автоматы, и засунул её в кобуру. Затем Лен протянул и сжал руку Хэла, враждебно скалясь. — Тогда вперед?  
  
— Конечно. — Хэл взглянул на перевязанную левую руку Лена. — О, прости. Я не подумал…  
  
— Гродд в общем блоке, — соврал Лен уверенным голосом.  
  
— В общем блоке, — повторил за ним Хэл.  
  
— Это здание справа от нас, — объяснил Генри. — Барри…  
  
Времени не оставалось, особенно, учитывая то, что Шона и Хартли не вышли на связь. Гродд наверняка по-прежнему оставался там, где они встретили его, в психиатрическом отделении, поэтому Барри решил не реагировать на ложь, если это не ставило команду под угрозу.  
  
— А что насчёт ещё одной угрозы, которую вы упомянули? — спросил Лен у Хэла.  
  
Барри понял, что время ещё есть, пусть и немного, но ему всегда удавалось использовать время, если что-то становилось слишком странным. Сердце забилось быстрее, как только он увидел отца и Лена так близко друг к другу.  
  
— Пап… — Схватив Генри за руку, Барри на суперскорости перенес его на двести футов ото всех, ближе к забору. Он сделал это, не раздумывая, и когда он отпустил отца, того качнуло, и он посмотрел на сына, широко раскрыв глаза. Генри схватился за живот, и Барри тут же почувствовал себя виноватым.  
  
— Прости…  
  
— Всё в порядке. — Генри усмехнулся и помотал головой, словно пытаясь сориентироваться. — Очень необычные ощущения.  
  
Он посмотрел на остальных, стоящих теперь вдалеке, и на мгновение кинул взгляд на небо.  
  
— Знаешь, с тех пор как я ушёл отсюда, у меня не было желания вернуться. Мне по горло хватило этой тюрьмы, и я был более чем счастлив с ней попрощаться. А потом я услышал, что ты можешь быть где-то здесь. — Генри улыбнулся.  
  
— Я так счастлив снова видеть тебя. — Глаза Барри жгло от эмоций.  
  
— Я тоже. Мы думали, тебя больше нет.  
  
Генри снова крепко обнял сына.  
  
— Я не мог бежать. — Барри схватил Генри за рубашку, вцепившись в ткань, чувствуя спокойствие и нервозность одновременно.  
  
— Джо так и сказал. Как и Циско Рамон, и доктор Сноу, — сказал Генри. — Что-то о том, как работают твои способности. Тебя останавливает холод? Кстати, о нём…  
  
Барри напрягся, и его сердце забилось так быстро, что Генри казался недвижимым как камень. Как только это прошло, мир вокруг вернулся на свое место, словно нажали кнопку «Играть» на старом кассетном плеере.  
  
— Это ведь Леонард Снарт? Встречался с ним как-то.  
  
Барри удивленно моргнул.  
  
— Вы виделись?  
  
— Он был в тюрьме. Ждал перевода в другой штат. Сбежал во время перевода, но я его запомнил, — объяснил Генри. — Репутация таких, как он, бежит впереди них самих.  
  
— Как он, — повторил Барри.  
  
Он сделал шаг назад, взглянув в глаза отцу.  
  
— Тех, кто сбегал из тюрьмы, — уточнил Генри. — Хоть я знаю, что он и не на такое способен, в тюрьме много подобных людей.  
  
— Я должен тебе кое в чём признаться. — Барри почувствовал, как сердце уходит в пятки. Может быть, для Генри это окажется не таким уж значимым, но Барри все равно было тошно от одной мысли.  
  
— Должно быть, это очень важно, — угадал Генри, глядя на нервничающего сына. — Что-то случилось?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Что-то случилось. И ты хочешь мне об этом сказать. Барри, я… — Генри замолчал на секунду. — Раз ты путешествуешь с Леонардом Снартом и спрашиваешь о его сестре и Марке Мардоне, могу предположить, что ты уже долго выживаешь с этими преступниками. И я в тебе не разочарован. — Генри снова улыбнулся и прошёлся рукой по голове Барри, сильнее взлохматив ему волосы. — Я никогда не разочаруюсь в тебе. Я доверяю твоим решениям, и если ты живой благодаря этим людям, то я бы с радостью пригласил их на пирог.  
  
— Хм, — произнес Барри неловко, массируя пальцами свою руку. — Лен, его сестра и Мик нашли меня сразу после того, как заварилась вся эта каша. Поэтому я с ними уже долго.  
  
— Около четырёх месяцев, не так ли? — подсчитал Генри.  
  
— Да, — ответил Барри, осознав, что потирает руку на суперскорости.  
  
— Заключенные оставались тут месяц, а охранники закрыли ворота и ушли. Со временем многие выбрались и сбежали, как раз когда пришёл Эйлинг со своими людьми, чтобы установить порядок. Большую часть заключенных уговорили работать на военной базе, а меня не отпустили, как только узнали, что я доктор. Когда пришёл Джо, мы… — Генри усмехнулся. — Мы спланировали побег назад в Централ Сити. Твой друг Снарт нам бы очень пригодился. Мы оба не знали, с чего начать.  
  
— Мы с Леном вместе, — произнес Барри как можно быстрее, но при этом стараясь говорить четко.  
  
— Для Джо, очевидно, все это кажется слишком сложным, — продолжил Генри. — А что вы тут делаете?  
  
— Мы искали вас с Джо!  
  
— Все вместе?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Даже Снарт и его команда?  
  
Барри потер виски и уставился на ботинки отца. Он заставил себя сделать глубокий вдох.  
  
— Меня всегда интересовали и парни, и девушки, — произнес Барри, изо всех сил стараясь говорить внятно, хотя это получалось с трудом.  
  
— Значит, ты… — Генри протянул к нему руку. Барри догадался, что отец хочет, чтобы он посмотрел ему в глаза, но он не мог. — Почему… Барри, всё в порядке. Всё хорошо. Конечно, я не против. Но почему ты ждал так долго и ничего не говорил?  
  
— Я не встречался с парнями со школы.  
  
— Это… — Генри сделал глубокий вдох. — Барри, всё нормально. Я люблю тебя, и неважно, с кем ты захочешь быть. Ты мой сын, и я тобой горжусь, понимаешь?  
  
Барри улыбнулся, испытывая некоторое облегчение.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Посмотри на меня.  
  
Барри глубоко вдохнул.  
  
— Значит… — Он наконец сумел взглянуть Генри в лицо.  
  
— Думаю, это не могло подождать, потому что ты сейчас встречаешься с кем-то? — спросил Генри, и Барри кивнул в ответ. — Вот черт! — Он провел рукой по волосам, с выражением боли на лице. — Понимаешь, я ничего не знаю о Леонарде Снарте, кроме слухов, твоих слов и Джо. Я не знаю его лично. Он, кажется, красивый, верно? Так что я…  
  
Барри на мгновение захотелось стать невидимым. Кровь прилила к лицу так быстро, что щеки и уши запылали красным.  
  
— Эм…  
  
— Так ты с ним? — спросил Генри, изучая лицо Барри.  
  
Барри снова кивнул.  
  
— И он…  
  
— Док! — послышался голос Хэла Джордана. Он размахивал руками, чтобы привлечь внимание. — Нам тут не помешает ваша помощь!  
  
— Мы можем поговорить об этом позже, — заметил Барри, пытаясь успокоиться. — Просто… Просто ты здесь, и он здесь, поэтому тебе нужно было узнать.  
  
— И я рад, что ты рассказал мне, — сердечно произнес Генри. — Значит, твои чувства к Айрис прошли?  
  
— Чего? — Барри рассмеялся. — Нет, мы просто дружим, а Айрис и Эдди вместе, и она беременна, поэтому… — Он замер, осознавая, что только что сказал.  
  
— Айрис беременна? — повторил Генри.  
  
— Дерьмо. Эм… Это не то, что я имел в виду. В смысле, я… Слушай, не говори Джо, а?  
  
— Ух ты! — Генри удивленно взглянул на Барри. — Очень много информации для размышления.  
  
— Нам нужно идти, — напомнил Барри, оглянувшись на людей, которые ждали их. Время ускользало, и нужно было найти Шону, Хартли, Джеймса и Мика. Кто знал, где они сейчас могли быть, или что с ними могло случиться. Казалось слишком эгоистичным радоваться тому, что его отец был жив, пока другие подвергались опасности.  
  
— Всё, что между тобой и… Леонардом, это серьёзно? — спросил Генри искренне и обеспокоенно.  
  
Барри сглотнул.  
  
— Да, — ответил он.  
  
— Вы используете защиту? — спросил Генри.  
  
Лицо Барри снова ярко вспыхнуло.  
  
— Эм… — _Обычно да, но в последнее время…_ И как Барри собирался объяснять этот момент?  
  
— Мы уже некоторое… время вместе, и я… я знаю, что делаю.  
  
Кажется, такого ответа достаточно?  
  
Генри посмотрел на него, хмурясь, а затем обернулся в сторону остальных.  
  
— Нам еще придется поговорить об этом… — сказал он. — Не могу поверить, что ты… — Замолчав, Генри провел ладонью по лицу. — То есть ты уже взрослый и сам принимаешь решения. И я не должен делать поспешных выводов, я ведь даже не знаю, через что вы успели пройти, и ты даже не сообщил, что ты…  
  
Барри вдруг заметил, каким подавленным и осунувшимся выглядел его отец, и ему стало не по себе.  
  
— Пап, — прервал его Барри. — Давай, поговорим потом? Ты, я и Лен.  
  
— Хорошо. — Генри кивнул, — После всего этого.  


***

  
  
Они действительно нашли Хартли и Шону очень быстро. Те застряли в общем блоке в окружении этих… штук. Людей. Заключенных.  
  
Не совсем нежить, но и не живых. Барри тут же принялся распихивать этих монстров в масках из грубой ткани, с нашитыми наверх кусками, напоминавшими уши. Кем бы они ни были, теперь это были уже не люди.  
  
Они безмолвно вышли из камер, и казались настолько обозленными, насколько могли выглядеть зомби, и их было около двадцати.  
  
Как только Хартли закричал: «Это монстры!», мимо промелькнуло что-то зеленое, и проблема была мгновенно решена.  
  
_Это то, что ощущают люди, когда я использую свои силы?_ — задумался Барри, в недоумении глядя перед собой.  
  
Хэл Джордан летал прямо как Звёздный Сапфир. Его одежда исчезла в зеленом свете, и вместо неё появился обтягивающий зеленый костюм. Рука с кольцом была вытянута, и лучи зеленого света удерживали монстров связанными в кучу.  
  
— Что ж, весьма продуктивно, — произнес стоящий рядом с Барри Лен.  
  
Барри показалось, что это было как-то слишком продуктивно. И ему не нравился восхищенный взгляд, которым Лен смотрел на Хэла. Чувствуя легкую обиду, Барри подошел к Шоне, краем глаза наблюдая за Зеленым Фонарем.  
  
— Вы в порядке?  
  
— Да, — ответил за неё Хартли. — Мы целы.  
  
— Где остальные? — спросила Шона.  
  
Барри нерешительно замялся, потому что сам хотел спросить то же самое.  
  
— Айрис и Эдди отправились их искать.  
  
— Я думала, они уже вернулись. — Шона указала на четверых людей, троих в армейской форме и Генри в бронежилете. — Они же вернулись?  
  
— Ещё нет, — ответил Барри. — А Мик и Джеймс?  
  
Хартли сложил руки на груди и почему-то покраснел.  
  
— Ачтосними? — пробубнил он, отводя взгляд, что было совсем для него нехарактерно. Барри с сомнением уставился на него.  
  
— Джеймс… взбесился, — сказала Шона, поглядывая на Хартли. — И Мик отправился следом за ним. Это было час назад, после того, как мы проснулись.  
  
Барри нахмурился.  
  
— Почему? — он спросил. Заметив надвигающуюся тень, он понял, что подошел Лен. Зеленый Фонарь приказывал своим людям открыть камеры, собираясь запихать туда полузомби в масках на время, пока они не разберутся, что же это за существа.  
  
— Что почему? — Шона невинно взглянула на них.  
  
— Почему Мик и Джесси не с вами? — настойчиво спросил Лен.  
  
Шона перевела взгляд на Хартли, который, казалось, был поглощен чем-то своим.  
  
— Джеймс Джесси ушел на поиски сам по себе, и Мик отправился вернуть его обратно. Мы их ждали у входа в больницу, когда появились эти свинорылые.  
  
— Свинорылые? — повторил Барри, поглядывая на Зеленого Фонаря и заключенных.  
  
— Они на нас хрюкали, — с отвращением объяснила Шона.  
  
— Какого черта Джесси ушел, ничего не сказав? — В голосе Лена прозвучала ярость. — Что за идиотская выходка? И почему никто из вас не сказал нам об этом?  
  
— Мы знали, что ты разозлишься. — Шона ожесточенно взглянула на Лена и схватила Хартли за запястье. Тот машинально взял её руку в свою. Он выглядел болезненным, и Барри тут же почувствовал вину. Ему хотелось помочь, но между ним и Хартли ничего не могло быть просто.  
  
— Ты должна была мне сказать, — сорвался Лен.  
  
— Мы думали, что Мик вскоре вернется.  
  
— Но ведь он не вернулся! И почему Джесси вдруг выкинул такое? — в ярости рявкнул Лен.  
  
— Потому что он долбаный идиот! — крикнула Шона. — Он козел и кретин, и как только я увижу его в следующий раз, я ему палку в глаз воткну.  
  
— Хм… — Хартли крепче сжал её руку, а другой поглаживал маленький пушистый клубок на своем плече. — Какое это имеет теперь значение?  
  
— Если вы четверо не смогли найти общий язык хотя бы на одну ночь… — начал Лен.  
  
— Мы спали вместе, — перебил его Хартли. Он выразительно посмотрел на Лена. — Я _спал_ с Джеймсом вчера, а когда он проснулся, то закатил истерику как ребенок и свалил, _вот что_ случилось.  
  
Барри удивленно уставился на него.  
  
— С Джеймсом. Но он всегда…  
  
Лен вдруг рассмеялся. Звук был довольно громким, все повернулись в его сторону, прервав свои дела. Шона была готова взорваться от ярости. Барри потянул Лена за руку, и тот затих.  
  
— Извини, — все еще борясь со смехом, произнес он. — Просто после всего того дерьма, которое говорил Джеймс…  
  
Это действительно выглядело немного смешно. Хотя, глядя на Хартли, смеяться не хотелось, и Барри не стал бы предавать друга, насмехаясь над ним. В конце концов… что бы Барри сделал, если бы Лен кинул его после секса? Чем дольше он задумывался над этим, тем болезненней казалась эта мысль.  
  
— Как это случилось? — вслух поинтересовался Барри.  
  
Хартли нахмурился и сказал что-то на неизвестном языке. Кажется, непонимание на лицах помогло Хартли почувствовать себя увереннее, потому что он выпрямился и со страдальческой ухмылкой произнес:  
  
— Я ему нравился. Мы спали вместе. Кажется, его всё вполне устраивало ночью, но утром он начал вести себя как полный идиот и затем сбежал, сказав напоследок, что найдет камеру Генри Аллена сам и выебет сорок сучек, как только выберется отсюда.  
  
Лен снова засмеялся, за что Барри пихнул его в плечо.  
  
— Так что я не знаю, куда он и Мик отправились, — закончил Хартли.  
  
— Затем на нас Шоной напали эти свиньи-фрики, и вскоре появились вы. Мы не смогли найти ничего, кроме регистрационного журнала, в котором написано, что камера Аллена была в третьем блоке, но… — Насмешливое выражение на его лице сменилось грустным. — Это всё, что мы смогли узнать о твоём отце.  
  
— Мой отец здесь. — Барри показал на Генри.  
  
Шона разочарованно заныла.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Оказалось, — виновато начал объяснять Барри, — что он был с Эйлингом всё это время. Он вернулся сюда только потому, что услышал о том, что я здесь, поэтому…  
  
— Тогда найдем этого кретина Джеймса и уходим отсюда, — прорычала Шона. — Я хочу видеть Марка.  
  
— Мы найдем Джеймса, но еще нам нужно поймать Гродда, — возразил Барри.  
  
— Гродд — это гигантская зомби горилла-телепат, — объяснил Лен. — И я не шучу.  
  
— Значит, тебя можно поздравить с тем, что ты наконец нашел отца? — Шона участливо взглянула на Барри.  
  
— Спасибо, — радостно сказал Барри, но поежился, как только взглянул на Хартли. — Я сожалею, Хартли.  
  
— А я нет, — ответил Хартли с презрением. — Просто верни Джеймса обратно, потому что я не позволю этому бестолковому болвану уйти от меня просто так.  
  
Лен рассмеялся, и Барри снова его одернул.  
  
— И что будем делать? — Шона вопросительно взглянула на Лена. — Я не хочу искать их в одиночку.  
  
— Я могу найти их, — предложил Барри и оглянулся на Зеленого Фонаря. — Я же могу обыскать всю тюрьму за считаные минуты. Я…  
  
Но тут его перебил Лен, схватив за руку, он потянул его в сторону.  
  
— Дайте нам минуту. — Лен завел Барри в одну из камер. Они остановились у входа, и Лен яростно уставился на Барри.  
  
— Это же правда, я могу тут всё обыскать быстрее, чем кто-то еще, — решительно заявил Барри, не понимая, что он сделал не так.  
  
Лен внимательно изучал его лицо.  
  
— Вчера ты ненавидел одну только идею ходить здесь в одиночку.  
  
— Ну…  
  
— А когда выключился фонарик, у тебя началась паническая атака. — добавил Лен.  
  
Барри хмуро посмотрел на него.  
  
— А сегодня я собираюсь прочесать это место в поисках остальных.  
  
— И почему же? — спросил Лен. Казалось, он собирался уже схватить Барри за руку, но остановился и резко перевел взгляд на Зеленого Фонаря и Генри. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты шел один.  
  
— Я рассказал отцу.  
  
Лен наклонил голову.  
  
— О чем?  
  
— О нас с тобой, — ответил Барри.  
  
— О. — Лицо Лена вдруг стало жестче. — Думаю, мы с ним ещё поговорим.  
  
— Конечно, — ответил Барри. Он понятия не имел, о чем думал Лен.  
  
— Тогда мы… — Лен вздохнул. — Чёрт, — прервал он сам себя. — Мне сейчас нужно думать о Мике и остальных. Бля, Барри. — Он потер ладонью щетину на подбородке. — Он… Что он ответил?  
  
— Думаю, всё нормально. Он доверяет мне, — сказал Барри. _По крайней мере, мне так кажется, подумал он, хотя…_ Барри снова почувствовал, что краснеет, и опустил взгляд, разглядывая руку Лена, и это совсем не помогало. В голову приходили воспоминания того, что они делали вчера. И Барри… проглотил… поэтому…  
  
— Но… — начал Лен, словно почувствовав недосказанность в словах Барри.  
  
— Ничего больше.  
  
— И все-таки? — спросил Лен напряженно.  
  
— Нам нужно сосредоточиться на…  
  
— Я нихуя не могу сосредоточиться, когда волнуюсь о тебе, — отрезал Лен. — Просто… Я люблю тебя, а ты… Я знаю, что ты любишь своего отца, и если кто и может отговорить тебя от отношений со мной, то это…  
  
Барри удивленно распахнул глаза.  
  
— Серьёзно? Лен, этого не случится, — с нажимом произнес он.  
  
— Это ты сейчас так говоришь.  
  
— Перестань волноваться из-за этого. Ты думал, что я вечно буду трахаться с тобой втихаря? — Барри решительно уставился на него. Лен не ответил, только нахмурился, и это было его молчаливым ответом.  
  
— Он даже не пытался меня отговаривать.  
  
— Ладно. — Оглянувшись по сторонам и убедившись, что никто на них не смотрит, Лен провёл ладонью по щеке Барри. — Но вся эта херня про поиски в одиночку…  
  
— Я вернусь быстрее, чем ты скажешь «Миссисипи», — усмехнулся Барри, надевая капюшон. — Чем быстрее мы найдём Джеймса и Мика, тем быстрее мы доберемся до Гродда и свалим отсюда.  
  
— Барри, не надо…  
  
Лен потянулся к нему, словно собираясь схватить его и насильно удержать рядом с собой, но Барри сорвался с места, прежде чем Лен успел его остановить.


	34. Айрон Хайтс, часть 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод Kimando714

**Пос­ле по­луд­ня, 2-й день в тюрь­ме**  
  
Ка­залось стран­ным бе­жать так быс­тро. Хо­тя две­ри и по­меще­ния нем­но­го тор­мо­зили, Бар­ри все рав­но про­верял каж­дый уго­лок в по­ис­ках Ми­ка и Джей­мса. Про­бежав­шись по сле­дам из пеп­ла, ве­дущим со вто­рого эта­жа на тре­тий, где они пре­рыва­лись, Бар­ри вер­нулся об­ратно че­рез под­вал в по­ис­ках лю­бого сле­да этих дво­их.  
  
И все же он чувс­тво­вал, что пос­ту­па­ет неп­ра­виль­но. Он про­вел так мно­го вре­мени с Ле­ном под бо­ком, не же­лая ос­тавлять его без прис­мотра, а в пос­ледний раз, убе­жав, он прес­ле­довал Об­ратно­го Флэ­ша. Сей­час Бар­ри на­ходил­ся в том же зда­нии, но Ай­рон Хай­тс — боль­шая тер­ри­тория, на ко­торой ког­да-то со­дер­жа­лись ты­сячи зак­лю­чен­ных и над­зи­рате­лей.  
  
Кро­ме тех сле­дов из пеп­ла, не бы­ло ни­чего, что мог­ло бы го­ворить о Ми­ке и Джей­мсе, и Бар­ри ос­та­новил­ся на лес­тни­це на пя­том эта­же, что­бы все хо­рошень­ко об­ду­мать.  
  
Его отец был жив. И, _сла­ва бо­гу_ , ос­таль­ные то­же бы­ли в бе­зопас­ности, да­же под прис­мотром Эй­лин­га. И он на­конец встре­тил­ся с Хэ­лом Джор­да­ном. Ещё бы пе­рес­тать вес­ти се­бя стран­но в при­сутс­твии Хар­тли…  
  
Сор­вавшись с мес­та, Бар­ри спус­тился по лес­тни­це, рыв­ком от­кры­вая две­ри, а за­тем ус­тре­мил­ся по ко­ридо­ру, пы­та­ясь отыс­кать взгля­дом хоть что-то.  
  
Он все ещё пы­тал­ся по­нять, что за чер­то­ва… хрень тво­рилась вни­зу: бы­ли ли это лю­ди или зом­би в мас­ках, или и то, и дру­гое?  
  
Не­ожи­дан­но где-то не­пода­леку раз­дался крик.  
  
Прис­лу­шива­ясь, Бар­ри рез­ко за­тор­мо­зил и чуть не вре­зал­ся в сте­ну. Вы­тянув ру­ки впе­ред, что­бы об­легчить тор­мо­жение, он за­мер. Этот звук оп­ре­делен­но при­над­ле­жал че­лове­ку. Чей-то рез­кий, но приг­лу­шен­ный вопль, сло­ва, ко­торые Бар­ри не мог ра­зоб­рать. Они зву­чали как…  
  
Бар­ри лег и при­жал­ся ухом к по­лу. Го­лос стал чет­че. Вряд ли он при­над­ле­жал Ми­ку, нас­чет Джей­мса Бар­ри не был уве­рен.  
  
Ус­трем­ля­ясь вниз по лес­тни­це, Бар­ри раз­мышлял над тем, как ма­ло на са­мом де­ле он зна­ет о Джей­мсе. Это бы­ло… стран­но. Джес­си мно­го шу­тил, выг­ля­дел, как… хм, как ти­пич­ный италь­янец. Он но­сил яр­кую одеж­ду и, как ока­залось, по­могал ос­таль­ным вы­жить в этом аду. А ещё Джей­мсу, ка­жет­ся, не нра­вились ни Лен, ни Бар­ри, ни Хар­тли.  
  
Бар­ри по­думал, что не сто­ит вот так с хо­ду осуж­дать че­лове­ка и не сто­ит встре­вать в чу­жие де­ла, но ему не пон­ра­вилось ни­чего из то­го, что ска­зал Хар­тли. Он был его дру­гом, и Бар­ри не хо­телось ви­деть Хар­тли ря­дом с тем, кто его не­нави­дит.  
  
От од­ной толь­ко мыс­ли об этом Бар­ри ста­ло не по се­бе. И не в пер­вый раз уже он точ­но так же, как и сей­час, мыс­ленно из­ви­нял­ся пе­ред Ай­рис за то, что ей при­ходит­ся прой­ти че­рез весь этот кош­мар.  
  
Бар­ри спрыг­нул с лес­тни­цы, с гро­хотом при­зем­лился и от­крыл дверь. Приш­лось за­мед­лить­ся, что­бы ус­лы­шать ещё один крик. Ког­да он бе­жал слиш­ком быс­тро, то не мог ус­лы­шать ни­чего на нор­маль­ной ско­рос­ти. До не­го вновь до­нес­ся крик, пря­мо из-за две­ри спра­ва.  
  
Над дверью ви­села таб­личка «Боль­нич­ное от­де­ление», ко­торая бы­ла вся в брыз­гах кро­ви и еле дер­жа­лась на сте­не, а дверь, то­же за­ляпан­ную кровью, по­сере­дине пе­ресе­кала боль­шая тре­щина. Быс­тро со­об­ра­зив, Бар­ри ос­та­новил­ся, дос­тал охот­ни­чий нож из чех­ла и при­гото­вил­ся.  
  
То­го, кто не­дав­но сто­ял у этой две­ри, прис­тре­лили. С глу­шите­лем мож­но бы­ло не­замет­но прис­тре­лить ко­го угод­но, по­ка все ос­таль­ные бы­ли за­няты в об­щем бло­ке.  
  
Су­дя по тре­щине, брыз­гам кро­ви и ин­ту­иции Бар­ри, че­ловек, в ко­торо­го стре­ляли, был чуть вы­ше шес­ти фу­тов. Он при­кинул — рост Джей­мса был мень­ше. Зна­чит, ско­рее все­го, стре­ляли в Ми­ка.  
  
Бар­ри в вол­не­нии пе­ревел ды­хание и приг­нулся, что­бы оп­ре­делить, под ка­ким уг­лом стре­ляли. Он ус­лы­шал ещё один крик, и на этот раз мож­но бы­ло раз­ли­чить сло­во «Уб­лю­док!» и пос­ле­довав­ший за­тем це­лый по­ток ру­гатель­ств, ско­рее все­го, на италь­ян­ском.  
  
_По­жалуй­ста_ , — по­думал Бар­ри, удер­жи­вая нож лез­ви­ем вверх, слов­но ими­тируя пис­то­лет. — _По­жалуй­ста, не в го­лову, толь­ко не в_ … _Бо­же. Да_.  
  
Стре­ляли вверх. Кто-то низ­кий, рос­том при­мер­но пять фу­тов шесть дюй­мов, од­на­ко, тра­ек­то­рия выс­тре­ла, по­теки кро­ви и след на таб­личке го­вори­ли о том, что Ми­ку по­пали в пле­чо. Бо­лез­ненно, но не смер­тель­но.  
  
Ин­те­рес­но, что бы Ген­ри ска­зал о Ми­ке и Ли­зе? Они бы­ли… те­перь прак­ти­чес­ки семь­ей. Смог­ли бы они по­ладить?  
  
_Скон­цен­три­руй­ся! Ну же! Да­вай!_ — уп­рекнул се­бя Бар­ри. Се­год­ня так мно­го про­изош­ло, что от вол­не­ния у не­го за­болел жи­вот, а ру­ки мел­ко дро­жали. Бар­ри су­нул нож об­ратно в че­хол.  
  
Он дер­нул дверь в боль­нич­ное от­де­ление, но та ока­залась за­пер­той.  
  
Приз­вав спид­форс, Бар­ри быс­тро об­бе­жал все пять эта­жей в по­ис­ках дру­гого вхо­да. Бес­по­лез­но. По­хоже, это был единс­твен­ный вход в кры­ло из это­го зда­ния.  
  
Ос­та­новив­шись пе­ред ок­ро­вав­ленной дверью, Бар­ри за­думал­ся. Лен мог бы её от­крыть, он же всё-та­ки вор и, су­дя по за­писям по­лиции, мог вскрыть лю­бой за­мок или сейф. Или он мог бы прос­то за­моро­зить дверь и снес­ти её к чер­тям...  
  
На этот раз звук был боль­ше по­хож на крик о по­мощи. Бар­ри рас­слы­шал ру­гань и ре­шил, что вре­мени воз­вра­щать­ся за Ле­ном уже нет.  
  
В ко­ридо­ре не хва­тало мес­та, что­бы наб­рать ско­рость для пе­реме­щения сквозь дверь, но Бар­ри пред­по­ложил, что ес­ли дверь мож­но от­крыть хо­лодом, то и теп­ло по­дей­ству­ет так же. Он схва­тил­ся за двер­ную руч­ку и на­чал по­вора­чивать её на ско­рос­ти, по­ка та не на­чала гнуть­ся слов­но та­ющий шо­колад.  
  
Ког­да Бар­ри ре­шил, что это­го бу­дет дос­та­точ­но, то уда­рил по две­ри на ско­рос­ти, на­де­ясь, что та от­кро­ет­ся, но дверь не под­да­лась, а его от­бро­сило на­зад от уда­ра.  
  
— Рас­счи­тана на слу­чай бун­та, — про­из­нес Бар­ри се­бе под нос. _Мо­жет, всё же сто­ит вер­нуть­ся за Ле­ном и ос­таль­ны­ми…_  
  
И в этот мо­мент дверь прос­то… от­кры­лась. Скрип пе­тель сам по се­бе на­пом­нил крик. За дверью вид­нелся длин­ный ко­ридор, от­де­ляв­ший боль­нич­ное кры­ло от ос­таль­но­го зда­ния. В нем бы­ло тем­но. Тус­клые жел­тые лам­почки све­тили так, что Бар­ри не ви­дел поч­ти ни­чего пе­ред со­бой.  
  
Бар­ри нер­вно сглот­нул, ощу­щая тре­вогу ещё силь­нее.  
  
_Нуж­но ид­ти на­зад за Ле­ном_ , — по­думал он, за­тем ус­лы­шал ещё один вскрик.  
  
Джей­мс. Да­же ес­ли Бар­ри и не нра­вил­ся этот тип, его нуж­но бы­ло вер­нуть, хо­тя бы что­бы Хар­тли смог пнуть это­го ак­ро­бата по яй­цам…  
  
Вдох­нув и чувс­твуя дрожь в пле­чах, Бар­ри вы­тащил нож и, сжав ку­лаки, нап­ра­вил­ся впе­ред. На­де­ясь на собс­твен­ные но­ги, как на са­мую быс­трую часть се­бя, Бар­ри ве­рил, что спра­вит­ся, най­дёт Джей­мса, спа­сет Ми­ка, вер­нется к ос­таль­ным и за­тем при­ведет их к Грод­ду, и тог­да они сва­лят от­сюд…  
  
Па­дение ста­ло пол­ной не­ожи­дан­ностью. Бар­ри по­каза­лось, что он прос­то за­цепил­ся за что-то. Он выс­та­вил ру­ки впе­ред, па­дая и ро­няя нож.  
  
В по­пыт­ке под­нять­ся Бар­ри по­чувс­тво­вал удар по го­лове. Вто­рой удар сно­ва сва­лил его с ног. Но на этот раз он упал, уда­рив­шись под­бо­род­ком, и по­пытал­ся до­тянуть­ся до но­жа, но тре­тий удар при­шел­ся как раз по ру­ке. Пос­лы­шал­ся хруст кос­ти.  
  
_Как?_ — по­думал Бар­ри, и по­нял, что от­вет оче­виден.  
  
Ожи­дая, что тюрь­ма ока­жет­ся страш­ным мес­том, он упус­тил из ви­ду прос­тей­шую вещь. _Черт, ес­ли все уз­на­ют_ … — Он поп­росту за­был ос­мотреть­ся. Дверь не от­кры­лась са­ма по се­бе. Тот, кто её от­крыл, так и ос­тался за ней. Бар­ри по­чувс­тво­вал се­бя иди­отом. Сто­ило и прав­да вер­нуть­ся за Ле­ном.  
  
От сле­ду­юще­го уда­ра по го­лове Бар­ри не упал без соз­на­ния, но зре­ние поп­лы­ло, а те­ло вдруг раз­мякло.  
  
Дверь на дру­гом кон­це ко­ридо­ра от­кры­лась, про­пус­кая внутрь зом­би­подоб­ное су­щес­тво в бу­маж­ной мас­ке. Оно кив­ну­ло то­му, кто сто­ял над Бар­ри, и он уро­нил го­лову на пол.  


***

  
  
**Пос­ле по­луно­чи, 2-й день в тюрь­ме**  
  
Ког­да он в пер­вый раз при­шел в се­бя, все те­ло ло­мило от бо­ли. Бар­ри с тру­дом по­вер­нул го­лову, и то толь­ко по­тому, что ус­лы­шал стон ря­дом с со­бой. Его жи­вот скру­тило в за­рож­да­ющих­ся прис­ту­пах тош­но­ты, слов­но его ука­чало в ма­шине, и Бар­ри от­крыл рот, что­бы сде­лать глу­бокий вдох, но это прос­тое дви­жение да­лось тя­жело. Что-то на гу­бах ме­шало нор­маль­но ды­шать, и зас­то­яв­ший­ся воз­дух сод­рогнул­ся в его лег­ких.  
  
Бар­ри слы­шал зву­ки собс­твен­но­го тя­жело­го ды­хания. Шту­ка, зак­ры­ва­ющая ему рот, бы­ла зак­репле­на на ушах. Где-то сбо­ку все еще раз­да­вались сто­ны, ка­зав­ши­еся че­лове­чес­ки­ми. Кто бы ря­дом с ним ни на­ходил­ся, из­да­вая та­кие сто­ны, слов­но ему пе­рех­ва­тило гор­ло, звук боль­ше по­ходил на свист вет­ра меж­ду де­ревь­ев, не­жели на че­лове­чес­кий го­лос.  
  
Это был зом­би. При­чем нас­толь­ко близ­ко, что да­же сквозь по­вяз­ку на ли­це Бар­ри мог слы­шать его ды­хание. Мысль по­каза­лась ка­кой-то тор­жес­тву­ющей, но Бар­ри не мог вспом­нить по­чему.  
  
— При… — Он пы­тал­ся ска­зать «При­вет», но вкус плас­ти­ка на язы­ке и су­хость в гор­ле зас­та­вили его зай­тись в прис­ту­пе каш­ля. Это бы­ло боль­но, и во всем те­ле чувс­тво­валась сла­бость. Бар­ри не­об­хо­димо бы­ло съ­есть что-ни­будь. И в тот же мо­мент его ру­ки на­чали дро­жать.  
  
— О-о-о-о-о-о-о-о-о-о, — за­выл го­лос. Бы­ло что-то мрач­ное и без­воль­ное в этом про­тяж­ном вы­соком то­не, и ка­залось, что это… неп­ра­виль­но. Все в этом го­лосе бы­ло неп­ра­виль­но.  
  
Бар­ри по­пытал­ся под­нять ру­ки или но­ги, и сра­зу же по­нял, что при­вязан к крес­лу. Его те­ло из­ны­вало от бо­ли в гор­ле, гру­ди и фи­зичес­ко­го ис­то­щения. Пу­ты бы­ли мяг­ки­ми, но все же креп­ко удер­жи­вали его на жес­тком не­удоб­ном сту­ле. За­пах вок­руг на­поми­нал… ме­дицин­ский ка­бинет?  
  
Бы­ло жар­ко. С тех пор как приш­ли дож­ди, раз­ру­шив­шие ча­ры хо­лода, мир стал свет­лым, лег­ким и при­ят­но прох­ладным, но сей­час Бар­ри ощу­щал се­бя как в са­уне, хо­тя… воз­можно, пы­лало толь­ко его ли­цо. Пот ска­тывал­ся со лба на гла­за, с че­люс­ти сте­кал на грудь, Бар­ри мог чувс­тво­вать его вкус во рту.  
  
Жар­ко, жар­ко, жар­ко.  
  
Он все так же был одет, зна­комое ощу­щение флэш-кос­тю­ма не­ожи­дан­но ока­залось не­выно­симо душ­ным, из-за то­го, что Бар­ри был свя­зан, его ли­цо бы­ло чем-то за­мота­но, и на ко­же не ощу­щалось ни­како­го прох­ладно­го ду­нове­ния воз­ду­ха. Его ды­хание учас­ти­лось. Он был на­пуган.  
  
— Гля­ди-ка, гля­ди-ка, — взвиз­гнул не­ес­тес­твен­но вы­сокий го­лос. Раз­дался звук скре­жета по ме­тал­лу, и сто­ны зом­би ста­ли яв­но гром­че. — Гор-ил­лы и мед­ве­жат-ки, а я на­шел се­бе ку­кол-ку.  
  
Бар­ри не смог прок­ри­чать имя Ле­на. Он прак­ти­чес­ки не мог ды­шать.  
  
Дер­жа­щая Бар­ри мо­золис­тая ру­ка не да­вала дви­гать­ся, он чувс­тво­вал, как кто-то тол­ка­ет его вниз. Он был пой­ман в ло­вуш­ку, и что бы он ни пы­тал­ся сде­лать, ка­кая-то шту­ка зак­ры­вала ему ли­цо. От это­го пу­тались мыс­ли.  
  
Ему хо­телось по­шеве­лить­ся, но он ни­как не мог со­об­ра­зить, что нуж­но для это­го сде­лать. Ру­ки бы­ли сла­быми и дро­жали так, что на каж­дое уси­лие тре­бова­лось слиш­ком мно­го энер­гии. Он не мог дви­гать ру­ками и, за­дыха­ясь, про­бовал виб­ри­ровать, что­бы выб­рать­ся из дер­жа­щих за­пястья пут, но это лишь вы­зыва­ло еще боль­шую ги­пог­ли­кемию. Ему нуж­на еда, он слиш­ком дол­го ни­чего не ел. На­вер­ное, це­лые сут­ки. Из­можден­ное те­ло ос­лабло и бук­валь­но раз­ва­лива­лось на час­ти, де­лая Бар­ри со­вер­шенно бес­по­мощ­ным.  
  
Сно­ва заз­ву­чал этот го­лос, соп­ро­вож­да­ющий­ся ка­ким-то неч­ле­нораз­дель­ным вы­соким виз­гом. Го­лос, что-то бор­мо­чущий о «хи­рур­гии», «зом­би», ко­торых нуж­но бы­ло за­чем-то «за­фик­си­ровать», и «ку­кол­ке». Это бы­ло слиш­ком для смут­но­го соз­на­ния Бар­ри.  
  
Это по­дав­ля­ло. Бар­ри был не в си­лах спра­вить­ся с этим го­лосом. Ему ед­ва хва­тало воз­ду­ха, что­бы ды­шать, го­лова бо­лела так, что, ка­залось, он сей­час прос­то от­клю­чит­ся.  
  
— Дун, дун, дун, дун, — ти­хо про­бор­мо­тал че­ловек, и где-то ря­дом вдруг за­выл зом­би.  
  
Ес­ли бы толь­ко Бар­ри мог выб­рать­ся от­сю­да… _Где Лен?_ Как же труд­но ду­мать.  
  
Пос­леднее, что пом­нил Бар­ри — это зом­би. Он раз­го­вари­вал, и зна­комое ли­цо…  
  
Пы­та­ясь вспом­нить, он по­чувс­тво­вал ла­донь, хлоп­нувшую по мас­ке на его ли­це.  
Ког­да он оч­нулся во вто­рой раз, то ус­лы­шал звон ме­тал­ла о ме­талл, поч­ти ис­пы­тав об­легче­ние. От го­лоса че­лове­ка, бор­мо­чуще­го что-то бес­связ­ное, он был го­тов сдать­ся. Все свои си­лы Бар­ри нап­ра­вил в ле­вую ру­ку, слег­ка по­качи­ва­ясь в стя­гива­ющих его го­рячих ме­тал­ли­чес­ких пу­тах. Он чувс­тво­вал, как ме­талл сда­ет, но все рав­но ос­та­ет­ся слиш­ком креп­ким.  
  
Бар­ри тре­бова­лось вре­мя.  
  
Как бы там ни бы­ло, как толь­ко он по­чувс­тво­вал под ру­кой что-то хо­лод­ное и твёр­дое, по­хожее на скаль­пель, пос­лы­шал­ся гром­кий стон зом­би с дру­гой сто­роны ком­на­ты. Это был го­лос. Сло­во.  
  
[Пиг­ги] от­четли­во за­шипел го­лос, а за­тем вер­нулся к по­вер­хностным, нер­вным вдо­хам.  
  
— Не сей­час, нет, нет, нет, — пос­лы­шалось вор­ча­ние че­лове­ка, дер­жавше­го их в зак­лю­чении.  
  
[Ты] ска­зал зом­би.  
  
— Ах, раз­ры­ва­юсь меж­ду дву­мя па­ци­ен­та­ми. — Че­ловек взвиз­гнул от вос­торга. — Ка­жет­ся, этот по­дож­дет.  
  
Его ру­ка пог­ла­дила го­лову Бар­ри, слег­ка сбив плас­ти­ковую мас­ку на ли­це. За­тем он ушел, на­певая се­бе под нос что-то до­воль­ное и пу­га­ющее.  
  
Бар­ри по­вер­нул го­лову впра­во, а по­том об­ратно вле­во, впра­во и вле­во, а по­том мас­ка на ли­це за­дела что-то вро­де про­вода или ве­рев­ки, ко­торый удер­жи­вал её на мес­те, но это­го бы­ло дос­та­точ­но. Бар­ри ед­ва мог ви­деть ле­вым гла­зом, но на­конец-то смог сде­лать глу­бокий гло­ток све­жего воз­ду­ха.  
  
В сле­ду­ющий раз Бар­ри оч­нулся, чувс­твуя, как собс­твен­ное ды­хание при­носит ему стра­дания. Го­лова рас­ка­лыва­лась слов­но от пох­мелья. Он по­нятия не имел о том, сколь­ко вре­мени уже прош­ло: мо­жет, нес­коль­ко ча­сов, а мо­жет, нам­но­го доль­ше. И те­ло всё ещё ны­ло от ус­та­лос­ти. Бар­ри уми­рал от го­лода. Или не уми­рал. Хо­тя…  
  
Он чувс­тво­вал боль в жи­воте, что-то стран­ное на сво­ем ли­це и чьё-то тя­желое ды­хание, до­нося­ще­еся из уг­ла ком­на­ты, слов­но там си­дел зверь.  
  
Гродд. Они же ис­ка­ли Грод­да. Бы­ло бы хо­рошо, ес­ли Гродд был где-то здесь. Зна­чит, ос­таль­ные смо­гут най­ти их обо­их.  
  
Бар­ри на­чал дер­гать ру­ками и но­гами, пы­та­ясь выр­вать­ся, но без тол­ку. По­чему так хо­телось есть? Ме­сяца­ми он жил на пай­ках, ста­ра­ясь есть как мож­но боль­ше, и лишь из­редка был сы­тым, но в пос­ледний раз, ког­да он чувс­тво­вал нас­толь­ко силь­ный го­лод…  
  
Ка­залось, ду­мать с та­кой го­лов­ной болью бы­ло не­воз­можно, но Бар­ри все же вспом­нил. В пос­ледний раз, ког­да он чувс­тво­вал нас­толь­ко силь­ный го­лод, был в Куль­те, ког­да он оп­равлял­ся от дей­ствия ге­нети­чес­ко­го па­рали­зато­ра. Он про­сыпал­ся так час­то по­тому, что его ме­табо­лизм ней­тра­лизо­вал все, что ему вка­лыва­ли.  
  
Блин, как же сей­час хо­телось бли­нов Ми­ка! Он уже чувс­тво­вал на язы­ке их вкус — та­кие го­рячие и мяг­кие, с поч­ти рас­плав­ленной чер­ни­кой, из ко­торой вы­текал слад­кий сок.  
  
[Я знаю, что ты оч­нулся]  
  
Это же… Та са­мая зом­би-го­рил­ла. Бар­ри по­чувс­тво­вал, как сер­дце ус­ко­ря­ет­ся и заж­му­рил гла­за, ста­ра­ясь ду­мать о бли­нах с чер­ни­кой, но его мыс­ли вновь прер­ва­ли.  
  
[Хи­рург ушёл]  
  
Хи­рург? То есть… Бар­ри был при­вязан… к хи­рур­ги­чес­ко­му сто­лу? Он по­пытал­ся на ощупь оп­ре­делить, чем он был свя­зан, от­ме­чая, что это что-то тол­стое и не та­кое гру­бое, как по­лицей­ские на­руч­ни­ки. Да. Он был при­кован к опе­раци­он­но­му сто­лу в тю­рем­ной боль­ни­це.  
  
[Ощу­щаю те­бя. Не мо­гу те­бя кон­тро­лиро­вать. Тя­жело про­тивос­то­ять при­казам пло­хого че­лове­ка]  
  
У Бар­ри слиш­ком силь­но пе­ресох­ло в гор­ле. Од­на мысль о раз­го­воре с зом­би Грод­дом пу­гала, но у не­го не бы­ло ни сил, ни воз­можнос­ти сбе­жать от­сю­да.  
  
[Я знаю, что твоя семья ищет ме­ня]  
  
Бар­ри по­ер­зал, изо всех сил пы­та­ясь сесть, но пу­ты по­тяну­ли его на­зад. Во­нючая плас­ти­ковая мас­ка на ли­це, ка­жет­ся, дер­жа­лась на ре­зин­ках, и Бар­ри не по­нимал, за­чем она во­об­ще бы­ла нуж­на.  
  
[Я всё по­нимаю. Я дол­жен выб­рать, с кем ос­та­вать­ся. Моё те­ло рас­па­да­ет­ся на час­ти, а моя поль­за идет на убыль]  
  
По­этич­но. Осо­бен­но для го­рил­лы.  
  
[Под­ни­ми два паль­ца, ес­ли Кейт-Кейт пу­тешес­тву­ет с ва­ми]  
  
_Что?_  
  
Бар­ри по­мотал го­ловой, пы­та­ясь сор­вать мас­ку, но ни­чего не бы­ло вид­но. _Кейт-Кейт?_ Он не знал ни­кого по име­ни Кейт, и са­мо имя зву­чало как-то глу­по и по-дет­ски. Стран­но бы­ло слы­шать та­кое от ра­зум­но­го бор­мо­чуще­го го­лоса жи­вот­но­го в сво­ей го­лове. Нет. Сна­чала нуж­но бы­ло выб­рать­ся, най­ти, где хи­рург дер­жит Ми­ка и Джей­мса, и выб­рать­ся от­сю­да на­хер.  
  
[Я чувс­твую за­меша­тель­ство. Мне это зна­комо. Я час­то в за­меша­тель­стве. Всё, что я хо­чу — вер­нуть свою семью]  
  
По­чему Бар­ри не уда­валось выб­рать­ся?  
  
Вне­зап­но его взя­ли за ру­ку. Ги­гант­ская ла­па, ко­торой бы по­зави­довал Ан­дрэ Ги­гант. Она бы­ла гру­бой, силь­ной, но ос­то­рож­ной. Ла­па ос­та­нови­лась ря­дом с ним, как бы го­воря о сво­ем при­сутс­твии.  
  
[Я выб­рался из сво­их пут. Я мо­гу ос­во­бодить те­бя]  
  
Над ним сто­яла ги­гант­ская не­живая го­рил­ла. Од­ним рыв­ком Гродд мог бы сло­жить Бар­ри по­полам, а его укус прев­ра­тил бы Бар­ри в не­жить. От это­го пульс Бар­ри под­ско­чил до не­воз­можно­го.  
  
[Я хо­чу уви­деть от­ца. Уви­деть Кейт-Кейт. Най­ди мне их, ина­че я отор­ву го­ловы тем, кто ле­жит ря­дом с то­бой]  
  
Мик. Джей­мс.  
  
Кейт-Кейт, что за…  
  
Бар­ри дер­нулся, на­конец по­нимая, о ком го­ворит Гродд, и под­нял два паль­ца. Кей­тлин. Кей­тлин по­мога­ла рас­тить Грод­да вмес­те с Хар­ри­соном У­эл­лсом, Э­обар­дом. Их с Грод­дом свя­зыва­ло мно­гое, по­это­му Гродд её и за­пом­нил. Бар­ри по­нял, что хо­тел Гродд.  
  
[По­думай о ней. Дай мне уви­деть её ли­цо и всю прав­ду]  
  
И Бар­ри по­думал, пред­ста­вил Кей­тлин: ка­кой он её ви­дел в пос­ледний раз, ког­да ос­та­вил её ждать сна­ружи.  
  
Гродд вздох­нул, уз­на­вая об­раз, и из­да­вая мер­твые, но зве­риные зву­ки. Ги­гант­ская ла­па дви­нулась к за­пястью Бар­ри и по­тяну­ла за не­го, ос­во­бож­дая ру­ки Бар­ри так лег­ко, буд­то они бы­ли свя­зан бу­магой. То же са­мое Гродд про­делал и с его но­гами, а за­тем го­рил­ла по­тяну­лась к его бо­ку, и Бар­ри по­чувс­тво­вал при­кос­но­вение мас­сивной ла­пы к жи­воту. На­конец он был сво­боден.  
  
Гродд схва­тил Бар­ри за спи­ну, при­под­ни­мая. В его ла­пах Бар­ри чувс­тво­вал се­бя без­воль­ной ма­ри­онет­кой. Шер­ша­вые паль­цы ока­зались на его ще­ках, и преж­де чем он ус­пел зак­ри­чать от ужа­са, плас­ти­ковая мас­ка ис­чезла с его ли­ца. Бы­ло боль­но, ко­жу на вис­ке и под че­люстью сад­ни­ло. Бар­ри был уве­рен, что вмес­те с мас­кой Гродд выр­вал у не­го клок во­лос. Но за­пах плас­ти­ка сме­нил­ся на прох­ладный и ме­тал­ли­чес­кий за­пах боль­ни­цы и мер­тве­чины, ко­торые по­каза­лись Бар­ри го­раз­до луч­ше, чем плас­тмас­са.  
  
Он жад­но вдох­нул, на­пол­няя лег­кие воз­ду­хом и чувс­твуя, как дрожь ухо­дит из ко­неч­ностей. Ког­да Бар­ри смог ви­деть в тем­но­те, пер­вым, что он уви­дел, бы­ли…  
  
…Ги­гант­ские ка­рие гла­за не­жити, ус­та­вив­ши­еся ему в ли­цо. Го­рил­ла, раз­ме­ром с Мо­гуче­го Джо Ян­га, пя­лилась на не­го, на­ходясь все­го в дюй­мах.  
  
[Быс­трее, Крас­ный] про­из­несла Го­рил­ла, не мор­гая гла­зами. И страш­нее это­го бы­ло толь­ко то, что пе­ред Бар­ри сто­ял зом­би с пастью в дюй­мах от не­го.  
  
Бар­ри все ещё не мог го­ворить из-за су­хос­ти во рту, по­это­му он без­звуч­но про­из­нес: «Гродд». Го­рил­ла кив­ну­ла, слов­но по­нимая.  
  
[Мы ухо­дим]  
  
Гродд отод­ви­нул­ся, под­ни­ма­ясь в тус­клом све­те. За­пах раз­ло­жения ушёл, как толь­ко го­рил­ла сдви­нулась. Быс­тро ос­мотрев ком­на­ту, Бар­ри убе­дил­ся, что дей­стви­тель­но был на опе­раци­он­ном сто­ле. Он на­ходил­ся в боль­нич­ном по­меще­нии со шка­фами и пок­ры­тыми ржав­чи­ной сто­лами, вро­де то­го, на ко­тором си­дел Бар­ри. Ря­дом на сто­лах ле­жали двое лю­дей в мас­ках. Но это бы­ли не плас­ти­ковые мас­ки, как у Бар­ри, а та­кие же, как у тех су­ществ в об­щем бло­ке.  
  
_Мик_ , — вспом­нил Бар­ри. — _Джей­мс_. Он сос­ко­чил со сто­ла, чувс­твуя, как но­ги еле дви­га­ют­ся, и пос­мотрел на Грод­да.  
  
Тот не ше­вель­нул­ся. Бар­ри пос­пе­шил к Ми­ку и Джей­мсу и ста­щил мас­ки с их лиц. Оба бы­ли без соз­на­ния. На ру­ках вид­не­лись сле­ды от игл, а пле­чо Ми­ка до сих пор кро­вото­чило. И Бар­ри ни­чем не мог по­мочь… У не­го не по­лучит­ся вы­нес­ти их от­сю­да.  
  
[Я по­несу их] со­об­щи­ла ги­гант­ская не­живая го­рил­ла.  
  
У Бар­ри не ос­та­лось вы­бора, кро­ме как поз­во­лить Грод­ду взять их на ру­ки.  


***

  
  
Гродд прод­ви­гал­ся по зда­нию, не­ся Джей­мса и Ми­ка на од­ном пле­че. Всё, что им нуж­но бы­ло сде­лать, это най­ти вы­ход.  
  
Бар­ри бес­по­ко­ил­ся, по­тому что ка­ким бы об­ра­зом _хи­рург_ не пой­мал Грод­да ра­нее, это мог­ло сра­ботать сно­ва. Сам Бар­ри был бы не про­тив най­ти хи­рур­га, ко­торый выс­тре­лил в Ми­ка, прев­ра­тил тех лю­дей в страш­ных монс­тров и то же са­мое сде­лал бы и с друзь­ями Бар­ри. Но в то же вре­мя хо­телось прос­то уй­ти от­сю­да, най­ти от­ца и прос­то вы­пить во­ды.  
  
Но с ним бы­ли Мик, Джей­мс и го­рил­ла. Боль­шу­щая. Ги­гант­ская го­рил­ла, ко­торая пу­гала Бар­ри до чер­ти­ков.  
  
Они об­на­ружи­ли вы­ход ря­дом с об­щим бло­ком. Гродд дви­гал­ся впе­реди, а Бар­ри сле­довал за ним на тря­сущих­ся но­гах, не уве­рен­ный в сво­их си­лах.  
  
_Здесь был Флэш_ , — иро­нич­но по­думал Бар­ри, ког­да Гродд пих­нул дверь из пси­хуш­ки, и та от­кры­лась, про­пус­кая его впе­ред. _— Ко­торый на­зывал се­бя ге­ро­ем, а на са­мом де­ле…_  
  
Дверь тут же зах­лопну­лась вслед за го­рил­лой пря­мо пе­ред но­сом у Бар­ри. Дро­жащи­ми ру­ками он по­пытал­ся от­крыть её вновь. Дверь не под­да­лась. Все те­ло ло­мило от бо­ли.  
  
_Что я та­кого ус­пел сде­лать?_ — по­думал Бар­ри. Он смог от­крыть дверь толь­ко час­тично. Приш­лось за­лезть в двер­ной про­ем пле­чом, что­бы рас­пахнуть её. Дрожь уси­лилась, смот­реть ста­нови­лось тя­жело.  
  
_Что осо­бен­но­го я ус­пел сде­лать для лю­дей? Я не смог пре­дот­вра­тить зом­би апо­калип­сис. Я три ме­сяца про­сидел в кем­пе­ре, ни­чего не де­лая. Я спал с вра­гом. Ме­ня пой­ма­ли на фер­ме. И ещё я убил. Я УБИЛ жен­щи­ну из Куль­та и не смог за­щитить Ле­на от уку­са, ког­да приш­ли рей­де­ры… Всё, что я де­лал, это рас­си­живал­ся без де­ла, тор­мо­зил, ког­да не нуж­но, ел, тра­хал­ся и прит­во­рял­ся, что в ми­ре всё хо­рошо._ — Бар­ри с тру­дом сглот­нул. Ему уда­лось про­тис­нуть­ся сквозь двер­ной про­ем, и он вы­шел на­ружу, чувс­твуя, как бо­лит и дро­жит всё те­ло.  
  
Сна­ружи бы­ло тем­но. Не­бо ос­ве­щали толь­ко лишь звез­ды, от­че­го поч­ти ни­чего не бы­ло вид­но. Во­ен­ный гру­зовик дол­жен был сто­ять по дру­гую сто­рону по­ля, у за­бора. Гродд на­вер­ня­ка уже доб­рался до не­го.  
  
_Лен взял ме­ня с со­бой, что­бы я мог их за­щитить. Но я не смог. Хар­тли ду­мал, что я спа­су его. А Шо­на и Марк пос­то­ян­но бы­ли в опас­ности. А Ай­рис я при­вёл в шай­ку прес­тупни­ков и во­ров, хо­тя ей нуж­но по-нас­то­яще­му бе­зопас­ное мес­то для семьи и…_ — Бар­ри про­вел ру­кой по го­лове и сде­лал не­уве­рен­ный шаг впе­ред.  
На ша­та­ющих­ся но­гах он шёл, прис­матри­ва­ясь к зве­рю впе­реди.  
  
_Гродд и тот по­лез­нее ме­ня_ , — по­думал Бар­ри, еле дви­га­ясь за чер­ной фи­гурой.  
  
_Па­па. Что за вы­бор я сде­лал? По­чему я не смог всех за­щитить? Это моя ра­бота, и я её за­валил._  
  
Ус­лы­шав прон­зи­тель­ный выс­трел в ти­шине, Бар­ри поч­ти ис­пы­тал об­легче­ние. Он нап­ря­жен­но всмот­релся в тем­но­ту.  
  
— Чт… — по­пытал­ся про­из­нести он, чувс­твуя ре­жущую боль в гор­ле.  
  
Пря­мо пе­ред ним мель­кну­ла тень, зак­ры­вая вид на по­ле. Взвыв от бо­ли и от­бро­сив свой груз, Гродд в ярос­ти на­чал ко­лотить се­бя ла­пами, ска­ля бе­лые зу­бы.  
  
Бар­ри не смог вык­рикнуть, что­бы ос­та­новить их. А тень…  
  
Он обер­нулся как раз вов­ре­мя, что­бы уви­деть пу­зато­го че­лове­ка с мас­кой свиньи на ли­це, сто­яще­го по­зади с дос­кой на­гото­ве. Бар­ри мор­гнул, чувс­твуя, как за­мед­ля­ют­ся дви­жения это­го че­лове­ка, а сам он ус­ко­рил­ся, ощу­щая при­лив энер­гии.  
  
Де­ревян­ная дос­ка выг­ля­дела дос­та­точ­но серь­ез­ным ору­жи­ем. Из нее тор­ча­ли иг­лы, скаль­пе­ли и дру­гие ос­трые пред­ме­ты, с ко­торых ка­пала кровь. Мас­ка на че­лове­ке скры­вала ли­цо. Он был одет в тю­рем­ную одеж­ду и хи­рур­ги­чес­кий пе­ред­ник, за­ляпан­ный све­жими и за­сох­ши­ми пят­на­ми кро­ви.  
  
А вот и хи­рург. _Будь­те ос­то­рож­ны в сво­их же­лани­ях_ , — по­думал Бар­ри. Он вов­ре­мя увер­нулся от уда­ра бла­года­ря сво­ей ско­рос­ти. И ес­ли бы не это, то от не­го бы…  
  
— Ты! — вне­зап­но взвиз­гнул Хи­рург. — Ты! Не! Дол­жен был! Уй­ти!  
  
Он за­мах­нулся сво­ей де­ревян­ной пал­кой сно­ва, и Бар­ри от­прыг­нул по­даль­ше, чуть не под­вернув но­гу.  
  
Бар­ри хо­телось уй­ти прочь из это­го мес­та. Он был по гор­ло сыт Ай­рон Хай­тс, и это уже был пе­ребор. Хо­телось дать Ми­ку сжечь это мес­то дот­ла и… как же хо­телось есть.  
  
Хи­рург в мас­ке свиньи хрюк­нул и вы­тянул впе­ред ру­ку в по­пыт­ке схва­тить Бар­ри за ли­цо. Бар­ри ин­стинктив­но от­пря­нул, сжав его за за­пястье, но тот дер­нул ру­ку так силь­но, что Бар­ри сва­лил­ся на зем­лю.  
  
Бар­ри не хва­тило бы сил драть­ся с ним, пос­коль­ку ор­га­низм всё ещё бо­рол­ся с тран­кви­лиза­тором, или чем там его на­кача­ли.  
  
Хи­рург вновь за­нес дос­ку с блес­тя­щими иг­ла­ми и уда­рил. Бар­ри увер­нулся, и дос­ка уда­рила по зем­ле. Тог­да хи­рург при­шел в бе­шенс­тво и сно­ва за­нес пал­ку для уда­ра.  
  
Пе­река­тив­шись, Бар­ри со всей ос­тавшей­ся си­лой вре­зал че­лове­ку по щи­колот­ке, зас­тавляя то­го упасть на ко­лени, за­тем под­прыг­нул, пы­та­ясь вых­ва­тить дос­ку из его рук, но тот сно­ва уда­рил его в бок.  
  
И тут Бар­ри уви­дел вспыш­ку го­лубо­го све­та, и ру­ки че­лове­ка бы­ли в се­кун­ду за­моро­жены. Упав на зем­лю, он в изум­ле­нии пос­мотрел на них и за­виз­жал:  
  
— Нет, нет, нет, нет!  
  
Он от­полз по­даль­ше, цеп­ля­ясь паль­ца­ми за тра­ву, а за­тем ощу­тил на спи­не чью-то ла­донь. Это мог быть толь­ко Лен.  
  
Бар­ри вздох­нул с об­легче­ни­ем, чувс­твуя, как Лен опус­тился ря­дом с ним на ко­лени, сжал его ру­ку пок­репче и пе­реки­нул че­рез своё пле­чо. Ли­цо Ле­на выг­ля­дело нап­ря­жен­ным и злым, но Бар­ри улыб­нулся ему бла­годар­но и ус­та­ло. Лен по­мог ему под­нять­ся на но­ги.  
  
— Прош­ло нес­коль­ко ча­сов. — Ка­залось, рез­кий тон Ле­на тре­бовал от­ве­тов.  
  
Бар­ри не мог от­ве­тить — так силь­но всё бо­лело. Он про­тянул дро­жащую ру­ку к шее Ле­на и при­тянул его поб­ли­же, зак­ры­вая гла­за и чувс­твуя но­сом ще­ку Ле­на и его го­рячее ды­хание ря­дом с ухом.  
  
— Бар­ри, — мяг­ко и с бес­по­кой­ством в го­лосе про­из­нес Лен.  
  
Но Бар­ри ед­ва мог от­крыть гла­за, чувс­твуя, как пог­ру­жа­ет­ся в тем­но­ту. Ему хо­телось по­есть чер­ничных бли­нов, пос­лу­шать му­зыку Мар­ка, по­быть в объ­яти­ях Ле­на, по­пить нем­но­го во­ды…  
  
Где-то вда­леке мель­кну­ла вспыш­ка яр­ко­го зе­лено­го све­та, ос­ве­щая гроз­ную фи­гуру жи­вот­но­го. Бар­ри сно­ва зак­рыл гла­за. Он зас­нул, но не как обыч­но, а слов­но кто-то внут­ри на­жал на вык­лю­чатель, и ста­ло тем­но.  


***

  
  
Он на­ходил­ся в ка­ком-то тем­ном по­меще­нии. Толь­ко оди­нокая элек­три­чес­кая лам­па на та­бурет­ке в уг­лу. Ря­дом ле­жал мат­рас, на ко­тором Бар­ри уви­дел сво­его от­ца. Ген­ри Ал­лен выг­ля­дел со­вер­шенно из­мо­тан­ным. Его бо­рода от­росла, мор­щи­ны под гла­зами ста­ли чет­че, но на ли­це ос­та­валась лег­кая улыб­ка, ко­торую Бар­ри поч­ти не ви­дел из те­ни от лам­пы.  
  
Он уже и за­был, ког­да в пос­ледний раз ви­дел от­ца спя­щим.  
  
По­толок ком­на­ты выг­ля­дел так, слов­но вот-вот об­ру­шит­ся, пос­коль­ку был слиш­ком низ­ким и буд­то сши­тым из тка­ни. Бар­ри по­надо­билось нес­коль­ко се­кунд, что­бы со­об­ра­зить, что он на­ходит­ся в па­лат­ке. Он ле­жал на по­лу в спаль­ном меш­ке, оде­тый в боль­шую ар­мей­скую ру­баш­ку.  
  
— Лен из-за те­бя по­седе­ет, дру­жище, — про­из­нес зна­комый го­лос. Это был Мик Ро­ри, и Бар­ри по­вер­нул го­лову, что­бы уви­деть его, блед­но­го, но це­лого и жи­вого. Пле­чо Ми­ка бы­ло пе­ревя­зано, а сам он си­дел ря­дом со спаль­ным меш­ком и дер­жал в ру­ках бу­тыл­ку во­ды.  
  
Бар­ри чувс­тво­вал се­бя го­раз­до луч­ше и нам­но­го силь­нее. Слов­но в ка­ком-то ту­мане он вспом­нил, что про­сыпал­ся по­есть, но всё это ка­залось сном. Мор­щась от бо­ли, Мик дос­тал ещё од­ну бу­тыл­ку и бро­сил её ря­дом с Бар­ри.  
  
От­крыв ее, Бар­ри сде­лал гло­ток. Во­да ка­залась чуть тёп­лой и чис­той, бо­жес­твен­ное ощу­щение. Бар­ри поз­во­лил се­бе рас­сла­бить­ся. Он не знал, где сей­час Лен, но хо­тя бы его отец и Мик бы­ли ря­дом.  
  
— Где мы? — хрип­лым го­лосом спро­сил он.  
  
— На во­ен­ной ба­зе, — от­ве­тил Мик с яв­ным не­доволь­ством. — Ес­ли так мож­но наз­вать ку­чу па­латок. Ни­чем не луч­ше на­шего кем­пе­ра.  
  
— Как се­бя чувс­тву­ешь?  
  
Мик по­жал пле­чами и по­чесал ще­тину. Пос­та­вив бу­тыл­ку на пол, он пе­ред­ви­нул­ся, сно­ва мор­щась от бо­ли.  
  
— Ни­как. Чувс­твую, буд­то ме­ня бро­сили в сте­ну, — хмык­нул он, по­тирая нос. — Хо­тя в ме­ня уже не раз стре­ляли.  
  
— Здо­рово, — про­тянул Бар­ри, не за­думы­ва­ясь. — То есть не здо­рово. Боль ужас­ная.  
  
Мик ни­чего не от­ве­тил на это, и по­это­му Бар­ри ре­шил, что дол­жен объ­яс­нить­ся.  
  
— Зе­леная Стре­ла стре­лял в ме­ня од­нажды. Мое те­ло быс­тро вос­ста­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся, по­это­му шра­мов не ос­та­лось.  
  
Мик кив­нул. Он сно­ва сме­нил по­ложе­ние, тя­жело взды­хая и по­тирая бин­ты на пле­че.  
  
— Это твой ста­рик? — спро­сил он, ука­зывая на Ген­ри, спя­щего у лам­пы.  
  
— Да.  
  
Бро­сив быс­трый взгляд на Ген­ри, Мик с лю­бопытс­твом пос­мотрел на Бар­ри.  
  
— Лиш­ний док­тор нам не по­меша­ет, — про­бур­чал он се­бе под нос.  
  
— Я рас­ска­зал ему про Ле­на, — за­метил Бар­ри, раз­гля­дывая па­лат­ку, слов­но ожи­дая уви­деть где-ни­будь в уг­лу Ле­на.  
  
Лен и Бар­ри не от­хо­дили друг от дру­га ещё с Куль­та. Это ка­залось… стран­ным. Стран­но чувс­тво­вать се­бя слов­но раз­де­тым без Ле­на.  
  
— Ну это пра­виль­но, — от­ве­тил Мик. — Рань­ше у нас бы­ли свои по­ряд­ки. Мы шли в бар, и Лен всег­да воз­вра­щал­ся один. Этот дол­ба­ный апо­калип­сис на­руша­ет за­веден­ные пра­вила.  
  
— Что? — спро­сил Бар­ри за­ин­те­ресо­ван­но.  
  
Ка­залось, Мик раз­го­вари­вал сам с со­бой.  
  
— Что­бы я был оди­нок, а Лен — нет… — Мик за­катил гла­за, схва­тил бу­тыл­ку и зал­пом вы­пил ос­тавшу­юся во­ду.  
  
— Что вы с Ле­ном де­лали вмес­те по­мимо сво­ей ра­боты?  
  
Мик из­дал сме­шок.  
  
— Я не нас­толь­ко туп, ма­лыш. Я не хо­чу, что­бы Лен от­мо­розил мне яй­ца, ес­ли уз­на­ет, что я тут сплет­ни­чаю о нем. — Он по­вер­нулся к Бар­ри.  
  
Нас­ту­пил не­лов­кий мо­мент. Бар­ри си­дел в па­лат­ке нап­ро­тив пи­рома­на, ко­торый ког­да-то пы­тал­ся убить его. Хо­тя они уже дос­та­точ­но вре­мени про­вели бок о бок, так что не та­кой уж и не­лов­кий был этот мо­мент.  
  
— Лен сов­сем не го­ворит о тех, с кем он встре­чал­ся, — за­метил Бар­ри.  
  
Мик, ка­жет­ся, по­нял. Он кив­нул, и в его гла­зах про­мель­кну­ло что-то вро­де со­чувс­твия.  
  
— Это по­тому что у не­го ни­кого и не бы­ло.  
  
— Та­кого не мо­жет быть, — воз­ра­зил Бар­ри.  
  
Мик по­жал пле­чами.  
  
— По­верь мне, ник­то не про­дер­жался так же дол­го, как ты.  
  
— Мы вмес­те все­го два ме­сяца.  
  
— Угу. И по­хоже ты при­лип к этой со­суль­ке силь­нее всех, так что мои поз­драв­ле­ния, Флэш, — нас­мешли­во фыр­кнул Мик.  
  
Бар­ри упал на спаль­ный ме­шок. Под­няв бу­тыл­ку с во­дой, он при­ложил её к гу­бам, но вдруг за­мер.  
  
— Ник­то, — удив­ленно спро­сил Бар­ри, гля­дя Ми­ку в гла­за, — не про­тянул боль­ше двух ме­сяцев?  
  
— Ник­то не про­тянул и двух не­дель. — Мик пе­ревер­нулся на здо­ровый бок.  
  
— И ка­кие пар­ни… — на­чал бы­ло Бар­ри.  
  
— Но­чи, Флэш, — от­ре­зал Мик и зев­нул.  
  
Бар­ри по­пытал­ся зак­рыть гла­за и ус­по­ко­ить­ся, но про­дол­жал пос­матри­вать каж­дые нес­коль­ко ми­нут на сво­его спя­щего от­ца, на­поми­ная се­бе, что тот ря­дом. За­од­но он ог­ля­дывал па­лат­ку в на­деж­де, что Лен вер­нется и не­замет­но ока­жет­ся ря­дом. Из-за хра­па Ми­ка Бар­ри приш­лось сесть и за­тянуть спаль­ный ме­шок на го­лове.  
  
Ут­ром он най­дет Ле­на. Ку­да бы тот ни дел­ся. _По край­ней ме­ре_ , — по­думал Бар­ри с бла­годар­ностью, _— мы уже выб­ра­лись из этой ужас­ной тюрь­мы_.  
  
\----------------  
Про­фес­сор Пиг (Professor Pyg) — зло­дей, на ко­торо­го ссы­лал­ся ав­тор. Се­рий­ный мань­як-убий­ца, одер­жи­мый «улуч­ше­ни­ем» лю­дей пу­тём ужас­ных хи­рур­ги­чес­ких ма­нипу­ляций.  
Прим. ав­то­ра: вот и вся шай­ка не­годя­ев в сбо­ре!


	35. Военная база, вне стен Айрон Хайтс

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод Kotokoshka

Барри проснулся голодным и все еще уставшим. Глазам до сих пор было больно, они покраснели и неприятно чесались, но когда Барри выбрался из пут сна, он знал, что проснулся, ведь главное преимущество его сил — то, что неприятные ощущения быстро проходят.  
  
Он сел, щурясь на открытую дверь палатки. Справа валялся скомканный пустой спальный мешок, Мик куда-то исчез, оставив после себя лишь кучку сигаретного пепла. Судя по всему, Рори вылез из палатки, чтобы докурить, ведь Генри Аллен был ярым противником курения.  
  
Барри вздохнул, потирая лицо, и провел ладонями по щекам. Спальный мешок, шуршащий от каждого движения, так приятно грел ноги, что выбираться наружу совсем не хотелось. Надетая на Барри армейская футболка почти не согревала, а на улице по-прежнему стояла прохладная погода, хотя дождя и снега больше не было.  
  
_Лену, наверное, нравится такая погода,_ — подумал Барри, душераздирающе зевнув.  
  
Он оглядел небольшую палатку, отметив аптечки и какие-то коробки, громоздившиеся слева, и пустое место с лампой и стулом, где прошлой ночью сидел его отец. Барри был совершенно один. Ему нужно было найти отца, Лена и остальных, так что Барри пришлось заставить себя высвободить ноги из теплого плена спального мешка.  
  
Только поднявшись с импровизированной кровати, он обнаружил, что одет в спортивный костюм с эмблемой Национальной гвардии.  
  
— И где мой костюм? — пробормотал он.  
  
— Эй! — донесся откуда-то снаружи голос Генри.  
  
Отец Барри вошел в палатку, на мгновение пропустив внутрь яркий солнечный свет, вызвавший у Барри странный трепет. Генри держал в руках две бутылки виноградного сока и мешок, полный батончиков, кажется, с гранолой.  
  
— Барри, — сказал Генри, глядя на сына с такой улыбкой и выражением лица, будто увидел настоящее чудо.  
  
Барри в ответ тоже улыбнулся.  
  
— Доброе утро, папа, — протараторил он, чуть не заикаясь от неудержимого желания болтать без умолку.  
  
— Позавтракаешь со мной? — спросил Генри. Он опустил лампу на пол и сел на стул, после чего выудил из сумки два батончика, взяв один себе, а второй протянул сыну.  
  
Барри отмахнулся и сел на пол, скрестив ноги. Затем он взял мешок, открыл его и, достав оттуда два батончика, за пару секунд уничтожил их, сразу возвращаясь к нормальной скорости. Дожевав, Барри попросил у отца виноградный сок.  
  
— _Папа_ , — взволнованно произнес он, сделав глоток.  
  
— Что? — спросил Генри, чуть подаваясь вперед.  
  
— Ничего, — быстро ответил Барри, усмехаясь про себя. — Я просто… просто хотел сказать это.  
  
В глазах Генри читалась печаль, но улыбка становилась шире.  
  
— Эх, дружище.  
  
Барри снова фыркнул, смеясь над собой, после чего они с отцом какое-то время молча ели и пили. До удара молнии Барри мог по меньшей мере полчаса провести в молчании, просто наслаждаясь тишиной, но сейчас, по прошествии тридцати секунд, ему показалось, что пауза слишком затянулась.  
  
— Как ты оказался у Эйлинга? — спросил он. Конечно, он догадывался, как, но информации все равно было недостаточно.  
  
Генри вздохнул, размышляя, и потер виски.  
  
— Как я понимаю, Эйлинг приехал с восточной военной базы, пытаясь найти источник радиосообщений Хэла Джордана. Это звучит странно, ведь теперь я знаю Хэла, но… неважно. У Эйлинга был Гродд, эти двое пришли к взаимопониманию, но в конечном итоге все разладилось. Гродд ушел в ближайшее место с высокими стенами и множеством мест, где можно спрятаться.  
  
— Айрон Хайтс, — констатировал Барри, и Генри кивнул.  
  
— Те заключенные, кто не сбежал после того, как ушла охрана, собрались в… банды. Начались разборки, но потом один провозгласил себя вожаком… — Генри нахмурился, вспоминая подробности. — Этот парень был очень молод. Я бы ушел, но никто не хотел возвращаться в Централ Сити вместе со мной. Потом появился Эйлинг, он хотел набрать тех заключенных, которые могли быть полезными, а остальных выгнать. Он организовал слежку в тюрьме и устроил патрули, чтобы люди вокруг были в безопасности.  
  
Пока Генри рассказывал об Эйлинге, Барри прикончил все батончики, которые были в мешке, и от него не укрылся изумленный взгляд отца, направленный на пустые фантики.  
  
— В конце концов, Эйлинг понял, что жителей ближайших деревень можно обложить налогами. Теперь они работают на него на фермах, но это сугубо для выживания. Я уверен, что если бы они не добывали пищу, военные перестали бы их защищать, и большинство людей здесь были бы мертвы. — Генри сделал глоток и мягко посмотрел на сына. — Я врач, здесь также есть ветеринар и бывший студент медицинского. По крайней мере, теперь у нас есть еще один доктор, мисс Сноу?  
  
— Миссис, — поправил Барри. — Думаю, что она… оставила фамилию. — Он не мог вспомнить, как называли Кейтлин, «мисс Сноу», «миссис Реймонд» или даже «миссис Реймонд-Сноу». — Ты слышал что-нибудь о Ронни Реймонде? — с волнением спросил Барри. — Или об Огненном Шторме?  
  
— Это мужчина, работающий с Хэлом? Только то, что они потеряли контакт прежде, чем пришли сюда. Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
  
— Ронни — муж Кейтлин. И да, еще профессор Штейн. Это два человека. — Он соединил ладони, чтобы наглядно продемонстрировать. — Они сливаются в одного огненного супергероя.  
  
Генри поморщился.  
  
— Не уверен, что мне нужны подробности.  
  
— Я честно не знаю, как это работает, пап, — добавил Барри, пожав плечами.  
  
С хрустом потянувшись, Генри задумчиво посмотрел на сына.  
  
— Кстати, говоря о двух мужчинах…  
  
— Странный переход.  
  
— Я просто… — Генри вздохнул. — Я просто хочу сказать… если я когда-то не дал тебе понять, что ты можешь поговорить со мной о себе и своей сексуальности, то мне очень жаль.  
  
— Папа… — Барри гулко сглотнул, но слово так и осталось висеть в воздухе, потому что он не знал, как закончить.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, Барри, — серьезно сказал Генри. — И я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Был частью семьи, почувствовал то, что ты упустил за все эти годы. И для меня вовсе не важно, что…  
  
— _Папа_ , — снова произнес Барри. Как же приятно было говорить это слово.  
  
— Когда…— начал было Генри, потом передумал и вместо этого добавил. — Леонард Снарт?  
  
Барри почувствовал, как заполошно забилось сердце в груди.  
  
— Апокалипсис, ты знаешь… — извиняющимся тоном сказал он. — Мы это… как это назвать… странные партнеры?  
  
Генри на мгновение задумался.  
  
— У вас серьезно?  
  
— Да, — без колебаний ответил Барри.  
  
— Это именно он? — спросил Генри, двигаясь вперед, чтобы приобнять сына за плечи.  
  
— Не знаю, — честно признался Барри.  
  
— А почему?  
  
— Я почти всю жизнь думал, что моя половинка — это Айрис, — пробормотал Барри, хмуро глядя на бутылку виноградного сока, чтобы не смотреть отцу в глаза. — Наверное, я стал умнее, потому как знаю, что судьбу и рок… сложно рассчитать.  
  
— Нет ничего плохого в вере в судьбу, — мягко добавил Генри, его глаза светились добротой.  
  
— Я путешествовал во времени, так что знаю, как быстро все может измениться. В один момент твоя жизнь распланирована по минутам, а в другой — разваливается на части и меняется до неузнаваемости.  
  
— В мгновение ока, — кивнул Генри, сжимая плечо сына.  
  
— А где Джо? — вдруг спросил Барри голосом, полным тревоги. Он только сейчас понял, что своего приемного отца еще не видел.  
  
— Снаружи, с ним все в порядке, — успокоил его отец. — Я попросил дать нам с тобой немного времени, но мы в любой момент можем выйти и присоединиться к остальным. Они завтракают не особо вкусной едой, овсянкой с ореховой пудрой. — Генри улыбнулся. — Я думал, что избавлю тебя от этого кошмара хотя бы на день.  
  
Генри говорил так, будто Барри и его друзья останутся на военной базе насовсем. И может, это даже было хорошей идеей. Наверное, Биволо все еще в том доме, вместе с их вещами (всей обувью Барри, сувенирами и синей занавеской), но если бы у них был джип или даже два, чтобы искать провизию? Если бы они могли спокойно спать по ночам, а кто-то из здешних стоял на страже, а днем они смогли бы выбираться на помощь людям вместе с военными и Хэлом Джорданом. Это и правда была довольно неплохая идея.  
  
Барри замолк, крепко задумавшись, а потом вдруг… _представил Лена в военной форме…_  
  
Кстати… Барри взглянул на откинутую дверь палатки. Он не чувствовал запаха сигарет, хотя пепел рядом со спальным мешком Мика точно был от сигарет. Мика явно не было долго, а сейчас только раннее утро.  
  
Через небольшое отверстие Барри видел зеленую траву, еще влажную от росы, и мир вокруг словно был зернистым после восхода.  
  
— Давно Мик ушел? — поинтересовался Барри.  
  
— Не волнуйся насчет его. — Генри убрал руку с плеча сына. — Я уверен, что все будет отработано как следует.  
  
Барри озадаченно нахмурился.  
  
— Что случилось? — спросил он, понизив голос и подозрительно смотря в сторону выхода.  
  
— Никто не пострадает, — заверил его Генри.  
  
— Что-то не так. — Барри оглянулся на отца — Генри явно нервничал и смотрел на сына с сочувствием.  
  
— Тебе нужно остаться здесь, пока не придет генерал Эйлинг. — Генри говорил так, будто собственные слова были ему неприятны. Он потер висок тем жестом, который Барри привык видеть в зеркале. — Он хочет, чтобы мы оба остались с ним. Вы сможете договориться.  
  
— Где Лен? — Барри резко поднялся на ноги.  
  
— Барри... — Генри цепко ухватил сына за толстовку с логотипом вооруженных сил. — Эйлинг просто держит их кое-где, чтобы мы все мирно уладили.  
  
— Держит? Как заключенных?!  
  
Помедлив, Генри кивнул.  
  
— Всех? — удивленно заморгал Барри, заметив жалость в глазах отца. — Даже Айрис?  
  
— Нет…— ответил Генри. — Только тех, с кем ты… кто… ну…  
  
— Тех, у кого есть спецоружие и метасилы, — догадался Барри. То есть, всех Негодяев.  
  
— Никто не пострадает, — повторил Генри. — Эйлинг даже позволил мне обработать рану Мика Рори, прежде чем забрать его.  
  
— А что насчет ранений Лена? — Барри почувствовал, как его начинает трясти от волнения.  
  
Генри нахмурился.  
  
— Он не был ранен…  
  
— Я про руку, — уточнил Барри, потирая предплечья. — Мы достаточно много времени провели в тюрьме, нужно сделать перевязку и обработать…  
  
— Я могу сделать это сегодня, — пообещал Генри.  
  
Барри покачал головой. _Боже, Лен._ Ему ужасно не везло. Лена почти засунули в мясорубку на ферме, потом избили и заперли в культе, его укусил зомби… Барри уже сбился со счета, сколько раз он попадал в передряги, и ему очень не нравилось, когда Лена не было рядом. Действительно не нравилось. Это было неприятное чувство, Барри казалось что…  
  
Словно он на самом краю беспомощности. В любой момент он мог оказаться в ловушке, застряв там и наблюдая, как его близким причиняют боль, и не имея возможности это остановить. Его мать умерла. Отца посадили в тюрьму. Лен… Лен с окровавленной рукой, стоящий над замороженным зомби. Лен, который по милости этих людей оказался…  
  
— Гродд в безопасности, с ним доктор Сноу, — продолжил Генри. — У Эйлинга есть клетка, чтобы переправить его в крытый грузовик…  
  
— Где они держат Лена? — прервал отца Барри.  
  
Генри замолчал, замешкавшись, но тут заметил в лице Барри что-то такое, отчего собрался и кивнул.  
  
— Выйдешь из палатки, поверни налево, а затем прямо. Лагерь огорожен забором из колючей проволоки, и сразу за ним стоят два бронированных грузовика, там они держат заключенных и инфицированных.  
  
— Спасибо, — ответил Барри. Он собирался бежать босиком, но ему было все равно, спидфорс излечит любые раны.  
  
— Я возьму аптечку, — серьезно сказал Генри, — если ты хочешь, чтобы я осмотрел твоего… партнера.  
  
— Ладно, — кивнул Барри, после чего молниеносно исчез.  
  
Пробегая по лагерю, Барри заметил Эйлинга. Морщинистый генерал в окружении четырех хорошо вооруженных солдат в броне, всего в нескольких ярдах от палатки. Видимо, они направлялись к Барри.  
  
Снаружи было довольно светло, Барри бежал вдоль длинного ряда палаток, абсолютно похожих друг на друга, за исключением палатки Генри, обозначенной красным крестом. Тело Барри размывалось в воздухе, он незаметно обогнул Эйлинга. Вокруг него трещали молнии, а в груди ныла разрастающаяся дыра. Барри пробежал мимо, туда, куда указал Генри…  
  
Внезапно Барри передумал. Он рванул назад, Эйлинг повернулся, его рука взметнулась вверх, но так медленно, будто застыла во времени.  
  
Барри схватил генерала за жилет. Первый рывок был трудным, но когда Барри набрал скорость, оставалось только удерживать мужчину на весу.  
  
Эйлинг ничего не мог сделать, и Барри улыбнулся этой мысли. Он был Флэшем, а не просто двадцатипятилетним обычным парнем, с которым Эйлинг мог бы поторговаться…  
  
Генерал собрался держать близких Барри в заключении? И держать взаперти Генри, словно тюремный надзиратель? Запереть Негодяев вместе с инфицированными, друзьями Барри и его… партнером. Взгляд Барри ожесточенно потемнел, пока он бежал, перепрыгивая препятствия на дороге, выскакивая за пределы импровизированного забора и приближаясь к столикам для пикника, где он заметил своих друзей.  
  
Циско сидел, скрестив руки на груди, Кейтлин с беспокойством теребила полы своей блузки, Айрис что-то ела, украдкой вытирая слезы, Эдди обнимал ее, а Джо… Джо сидел напротив них.  
  
Барри чуть не споткнулся в отчаянном желании присоединиться к ним, но сейчас он не мог сделать это.  
  
Обходить забор Барри даже не собирался. В один момент, крепкий забор, пересеченный металлической штуковиной около десяти футов высотой, которую, наверное, можно было бы легко снять и поставить на место, оказался перед ним. Барри завибрировал всем телом, инстинктивно распространяя вибрации от кончиков пальцев в каждый дюйм, в каждую молекулу, даже в волосы, и тогда забор оказался позади него.  
  
_Фазировка,_ — напомнил себе Барри. Одна из тех вещей, которой Харрисон Уэллс… Эобард Тоун учил его.  
  
За забором стояли две машины, как сказал отец. Барри швырнул Эйлинга на землю и бросился к ним.  
  
Увидев Лена, Барри сосредоточился на нем. Рядом с грузовиком находилась пара охранников, но Барри было все равно, он двигался слишком быстро, чтобы быть пойманным.  
  
Лен и все остальные были прикованы к потолку грузовика наручниками, там под брезентом была какая-то металлическая конструкция, все, кроме Лена, держали поднятыми обе руки. У Барри не было времени проверить всех, ему нужно было как можно быстрее добраться до Лена.  
  
Наручники было легко снять. Барри сжал браслет, пустил вибрацию по пальцам, которые обожгло раскаленным металлом, а потом цепь испарилась.  
  
Он сгреб Лена в охапку, действуя намного осторожнее, чем с Эйлингом.  
  
Выскочив наружу, Барри подхватил генерала как мешок с мусором и снова побежал. Вперед и вперед. Он не был уверен в том, что делает и куда бежит, но тут перед ним появилась грунтовая дорога и небольшая поляна вокруг, и Барри резко затормозил.  
  
С удивленным воплем Эйлинг приземлился лицом в грязь. Барри поддержал Лена, и тот инстинктивно встал на ноги. Пальцы Лена сжались на толстовке Барри.  
  
— Что за?.. — зарычал Лен, но, отступив, он сфокусировал взгляд на лице Барри.  
  
Лен выглядел усталым, щетина покрывала его подбородок, но он по-прежнему не терял бдительности — был самим собой.  
  
— Барри, — с видимым облегчением выдохнул он.  
  
Барри приобнял Лена, крепко его придерживая. Вжавшись лицом в его плечо, он глубоко вдохнул, даже не задумываясь, что они оба давно не принимали душ… просто было так приятно ощущать Лена, сильного и настоящего, ощущать его рядом… во всех смыслах. Одной рукой Лен погладил Барри по затылку, а другой прижал его к себе.  
  
— О, Барри, — пробормотал Лен ему на ухо. — Я…  
  
— Трогательно и довольно неожиданно, — вдруг прозвучал хриплый голос генерала Эйлинга. — Хотя, сомневаюсь, что ты притащил меня сюда, чтобы я посмотрел на вашу встречу.  
  
— Почему Марк или Шона… — начал Барри, полностью игнорируя Эйлинга, разговаривая только с Леном.  
  
— Еще несколько часов назад мы понятия не имели, где ты и Мик, — сказал Лен. Он отстранился от Барри и уставился на Эйлинга так, как хищник смотрит на жертву. Даже без криопушки и с одной рукой Лен излучал опасность.  
  
_Будто полярный медведь,_ — вдруг подумал Барри. Вот на кого был похож Лен. Барри совершенно точно понял это, но сейчас нужно было сосредоточиться на вещах поважнее.  
  
Генерал Уэйд Эйлинг медленно поднялся на ноги и отряхнул грязь с формы. Безобразный способ приземления вымазал его с головы до ног. Эйлинг вытер месиво коричневых пятен с гладковыбритого подбородка.  
  
— Если вы хотите, чтобы ваших друзей освободили… — начал он.  
  
— Мы сами себя можем освободить, — парировал Барри, а в его глазах блеснули молнии. Он бесстрашно шагнул вперед. — У нас три метачеловека, но даже без сил мы можем вас одолеть.  
  
— Предполагая, что наши группы никак не связаны, вы совершили страшную ошибку, — ухмыльнулся Лен.  
  
В ответ на все это представление Эйлинг только закатил глаза.  
  
— Моя ошибка в том, что я не принял к нам того, другого спидстера, хотя не похоже, что теперь у меня будет шанс.  
  
— Что? — Барри вытаращил глаза.  
  
Эйлинг смерил его тяжелым как свинец взглядом.  
  
— Полагаю, что вы меня разоружите прежде, чем я успею дотянуться до пистолета, так что я не буду испытывать судьбу. Давайте начистоту, я не хочу, чтобы хоть кто-то из ваших криминальных дружков оказался в моем лагере.  
  
— Так вот почему ты запер здесь Генри Аллена? — фыркнул Лен.  
  
Эйлинг вытянул руки и похрустел суставами пальцев. После того как его несколько миль протащил спидстер, он выглядел на удивление хорошо.  
  
— Очень жаль будет потерять Генри Аллена, — сказал он, поморщившись. — С другой стороны, Гродд не будет такой уж существенной потерей. Так что забирайте обоих.  
  
— Гродд? — Барри заморгал от удивления. — Подождите… — Ничего в поведении Эйлинга не говорило о том, что он шутит. — А как же Джо Уэст?  
  
— Кто? — раздраженно переспросил Эйлинг. — Ладно. Забирай их всех и своего Зеленого дружка нахер. Я знаю, что вы собираетесь уничтожить всех этих существ. План воевать с ними — самоубийство, я не хочу в этом участвовать.  
  
— Тогда мы возьмем Централ Сити, — сразу сказал Лен.  
  
— Что?! — воскликнул Барри, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. — Подожди… что? После всего того, что вам пришлось преодолеть, чтобы получить Гродда, вы…  
  
— Мне не нужна зомби-горилла, — веско заявил Эйлинг. — Если Хэлу Джордану она нужна, то это его дело, но мне эта дрянь рядом с моими людьми не нужна.  
  
— Я тоже не в восторге от этого, — заметил Лен, и Барри сердито уставился на него.  
  
— Гродд — это наша связь с Черной рукой.  
  
— Я знаю, — бросил Лен. — Поговорим с тобой позже. — Он хмуро посмотрел на Эйлинга. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я поверил, что ты дашь нам уйти без проблем? — Лен прищурился. — Тебе ведь что-то нужно взамен.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы вы забрали с собой Хэла Джордана, — проворчал Эйлинг. — Половина моих солдат уже готова все бросить и воевать с ордой зомби, вместо того, чтобы защищать гражданских.  
  
— Ваших фермеров, — вспомнил Барри.  
  
— Они ведь живы, не так ли? — спросил Эйлинг, глядя на него в упор. — Мы тут в полном дерьме. Мои солдаты хотят вернуться домой, и я, мистер Аллен, собираюсь приложить к этому максимум усилий. Если ваши люди в Централ Сити хотят торговать спиртным и одеждой в обмен на свежие овощи, то это то, что я называю взаимовыгодным сотрудничеством.  
  
— Да, но ты думаешь, что мы собираемся драться с ордой зомби, — как бы невзначай сказал Лен. — И ты оптимистично настроен относительно наших шансов на выживание.  
  
— Мы точно выживем! — встрял Барри.  
  
— Как и он, — отметил Эйлинг.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Подготовка и осуществление планов — это то, чему я обучался в Уэст Поинте, — уверенно сказал Эйлинг. — Я понимаю все ваши шансы. Я готов к тому, что если вы потерпите неудачу, в Централ Сити появится толпа обезумевших ходунков, которая снова пойдет вниз по шоссе, и ничего не изменится. — Он посмотрел на Лена, а потом перевел взгляд на Барри. — Я удивлен местом для нашего дружеского общения.  
  
— Не в ваших интересах сейчас высказывать свое мнение, — отрезал Лен.  
Эйлинг пожал плечами, соглашаясь с заявлением Лена.  
  
— Оставляю это мистеру Аллену. Убедите Хэла Джордана, его подружку и бесценную нежить-обезьяну, — сказал он, и это звучало как приказ.  
  
— Гориллу, — поправил Барри себе под нос.  
  
— Если вы не уйдете в течение двух дней, у нас будут проблемы, — решительно сказал Эйлинг. — Просто держите своих фриков и нежить подальше от моих людей.  
  
Барри и Лен обменялись пристальными взглядами.  
  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Барри.  
  
— Нам нужно одно из ваших транспортных средств, — добавил Лен.  
  
— Одно, — согласился Эйлинг.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Остальные Негодяи шли немного поодаль от Барри, когда они добрались к месту для пикника. Оно было организовано как столовая, но еда уже была сервирована. Там уже сидело несколько человек: мужчина в форме, девочка лет десяти, оба с книгами в руках, а дальше, за двумя столами, расположились друзья и семья Барри.  
  
Генри тоже был там, рядом с Джо, Эдди и Айрис. Он встал, когда заметил приближающегося Барри.  
  
Циско, запнувшись на полуслове и не переставая смотреть на Лизу, попытался выбраться из-за стола, но не справился с собственными ногами и зацепился за столешницу, чтобы удержать равновесие. Он выглядел ошеломленным, но Лиза молча прошла мимо него.  
  
Хартли схватил Джеймса за рукав и потащил мимо остальных куда-то в сторону, очевидно, собираясь поговорить, но со стороны их разговор больше напоминал спор, и это было последнее, что заметил Барри, потому что потом он попал в знакомые отеческие объятия.  
  
— Барри! — тепло улыбаясь, сказал Джо, с облегчением сжимая его в медвежьих объятиях.  
  
Айрис выглянула из-за спины отца, ее нервный взгляд и гримаса дали Барри понять, что она пытается ему что-то сказать. Предупредить.  
  
— Кто-нибудь видел, какая сволочь забрала мои сигареты? — пророкотал Мик где-то рядом с Барри.  
  
Джо повернулся и посмотрел на людей, стоящих за спиной Барри.  
  
Барри сглотнул. Разговор точно не будет легким.  
  
— Так, где здесь душ? — громко спросил Лен.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Барри, как и всем остальным, ужасно хотелось принять душ, но, несмотря на это, более неловкое положение было трудно представить. Душ представлял собой дренажные трубы с отверстиями по бокам, с двух сторон огороженными картонными стенками. Генри показал всем, где тут что, не забыв напомнить «сполосните мыло прежде, чем использовать», «ноги испачкаете, но внимания не обращайте».  
  
Увидев душ, Шона с облегчением вздохнула, игнорируя ворчание Марка о том, что он может сделать душ на открытом воздухе в любое время, и вместе с Лизой ушла в женскую часть «душевых». Кейтлин подождала Айрис, пока та попрощается с Эдди, а потом удалилась вместе с ней.  
  
Прощание Айрис и Эдди, состоящее из поцелуев и любовных взглядов глаза в глаза, выглядело так, будто бы они расстаются на несколько недель. Барри с улыбкой смотрел на них и понимал, как сильно он рад за нее.  
  
Вспомнив о том, что Айрис беременна, Барри подумал, знает ли об этом Эдди. Если он даже и знал, то вел себя совершенно обычно — подойдя к одной из пристроек, он спокойно взял мыло и полотенце. Слишком романтичное и сентиментальное поведение Эдди было точно таким же, как и всегда.  
  
Душевые представляли собой несколько поставленных рядом грузовиков, это давало достаточно уединения, чтобы никто не мог заглянуть случайно, ведь полотенца охраняла женщина с пистолетом. Но там не было занавесок, которые обычно не… не имеют значения.  
  
Барри хмуро посмотрел на Хартли, но скоро понял, что Рэтэуэй даже не смотрит в их с Леном сторону, потому что сосредоточен исключительно на своих разборках с Джеймсом.  
  
_Наверное, это мило,_ — подумал Барри, наблюдая за Трикстером и Крысоловом. Он точно не знал, что чувствует по отношению к этим двум, но по крайней мере, Джеймс что-то значит для Хартли. Они оба были захвачены разговором, а лицо Джеймса слегка покраснело, и Барри был уверен, что слышал шепот Джеймса:  
  
— То, что ты мне нравишься, Хартли, вовсе не значит, что другие парни…  
  
Барри стоит чуть позже спросить у Хартли о том, что же все-таки случилось.  
Душ могли принимать четыре человека сразу, и чертов гений Лен смог убедить Мика, Хартли, Марка и Джеймса пойти первыми.  
  
Стоя неподалеку и дожидаясь своей очереди, Циско поглядывал на Барри и стоящих рядом Джо и Генри. Барри до сих пор был босиком, но особо не переживал по этому поводу. Земля здесь была влажной, так что края своих штанов он уже успел заляпать. По крайней мере, ему вернули Флэш-костюм, и сейчас он лежал вместе с оружием Негодяев.  
  
Между ними повисло неловкое молчание: Циско грыз ногти, Лен демонстративно не смотрел в сторону Барри, а Генри осторожно пихал сына вбок, намекая, что пора все рассказать Джо.  
  
Барри открыл было рот, чтобы раз и навсегда покончить с этим и найти способ устранить грядущий раскол между ними, а потом двигаться дальше и обсудить с Хэлом Джорданом подготовку к грядущей борьбе с Черной рукой.  
  
_Помяни черта,_ — раздраженно подумал Барри, заметив самого Хэла, который махал им рукой, вися в воздухе в своем зеленом трико — в самой отвлекающей вещи на свете.  
  
— Хэл Джордан? — нехотя окликнул Барри.  
  
— Привет, народ! — поздоровался Хэл, медленно опускаясь с неба и паря совсем рядом с группой. — Смотрю, вы начинаете привыкать. Это круто! Кэрол закончила с нашим зомби-другом, теперь ему удобно и он понемногу начинает испытывать к нам симпатию. Кажется, Кэрол и Кейтлин ему нравятся, но он не выносит вида мужчин, очень _по Кинг Конговски_ … — Не прерывая монолога, Хэл ухмыльнулся. — Как дела?  
  
— Рады тебя снова видеть, — сказал Джо, не дав никому и слова вставить. — Зачем ты здесь?  
  
— Эйлинг сказал, что мне нужно поговорить с мистером Алленом. Что-то про «свалить нахер из этого лагеря».  
  
— Круто, — констатировал Циско, с благоговением наблюдая за летающим Хэлом. — И как?  
  
— Это сложно, но за партию в карты и пиво я могу кое-что рассказать.  
  
— Думаю, ты говоришь обо мне… — вмешался Барри. — Учитывая, что «мистеров Алленов» здесь двое.  
  
— Наверное, — пожал плечами Хэл. — Старину-доктора я уже знаю.  
  
Джо открыл рот, собираясь сказать что-то еще, Барри почувствовал зарождающуюся тревогу, и больше всего он сейчас хотел сгладить ситуацию.  
  
— Давай прогуляемся? — предложил он Хэлу.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Трава стерла большую часть грязных разводов с ног Барри, хотя они с Хэлом отошли не слишком далеко. Они прогулялись вдоль забора, оставаясь внутри, прошли мимо импровизированной ванной комнаты, притормозили в десяти ярдах от кафетерия и вернулись назад.  
  
Барри говорил первым, позволяя себе быть слегка непоследовательным, признав, что большая часть людей, с которыми он путешествовал, преступники, а после поклялся, что все они «хорошие парни», и закончил объяснениями, что им следует обосноваться в Централ Сити и они готовы присоединиться к тем, кто борется с Черной Рукой, если зомби-зараза распространится по всему земному шару. Наверное, это было опрометчиво для Барри, выступать от имени всех остальных, но он был уверен, что большинство согласится с тем, что он говорил.  
Опрометчиво, потому что когда Барри закончил, он будто споткнулся о собственные слова, а рот ощущался тяжелым и неподъемным.  
  
Человек в зеленом какое-то время пристально изучал Барри, а затем произнес:  
  
— Кстати, ты можешь звать меня Хэл.  
  
— Хм… тогда я просто Барри, — кивнул он.  
  
Продолжая идти вперед, Хэл протянул руку, сжатую в кулак — Барри ответил ему тем же в знак дружбы.  
  
— У Кэрол есть свои особенности, — признался Хэл, — не такие, как у твоих друзей, но я за нее ручаюсь.  
  
— Так каков твой план?  
  
Хэл удивленно моргнул и на мгновение остановился.  
  
— Разве Гродд не сказал, как найти Черную руку и атаковать его?  
  
— В смысле? — переспросил Барри, нахмурившись.  
  
— Я о том, что стратегия должна быть эффективной, — медленно пояснил Хэл, — но это зависит от того, где мы сейчас находимся.  
  
— Лен хорош в стратегиях, — сказал ему Барри.  
  
— Леонард Снарт? Преступник с криопушкой? — поинтересовался Хэл.  
  
Барри кивнул, закатив глаза.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Кэрол может…  
  
— Оливер Куин, — вдруг сказал Барри.  
  
Хэл почесал нос, выжидая, пока Барри закончит мысль.  
  
— Стрела, — продолжил он. — Если мы собираем армию для борьбы с Черной рукой…  
  
— Фонарем, — поправил Хэл.  
  
— …Стрела может быть очень кстати, — сказал Барри. — И у нас много металюдей.  
  
— Старлинг Сити?  
  
— Я о нем ничего не слышал, но думаю, что он все еще там. У нас только один шанс узнать, так ведь? — спросил Барри.  
  
Хэл пожал плечами.  
  
— Я могу отправить ему послание по радио, попросив его встретиться с нами в Старлинг Сити, если он там.  
  
— А мы возьмем Гродда в Централ Сити?  
  
— Он хочет пойти с нами. Да, он зомби, но кажется, с ним все нормально. Так Стрела — это Оливер Куин? Разве он не умер?  
  
Барри нахмурился.  
  
— Ну… вроде как не навсегда. Он был в ловушке на острове, но вернулся. Это давно было.  
  
— О, — задумчиво сказал Хэл. — Я был в космосе.  
  
Барри ждал, что мужчина продолжит, но Хэл не стал распространяться.  
  
— Это как это? — спросил Барри, нервно усмехнувшись. — Тусовался с марсианами и Вояджером?  
  
— Могу позже объяснить, — сказал ему Хэл, — Иди к своим друзьям, а потом мы все соберемся за ужином, когда вернется Кэрол.  
  
— Ты же на самом деле не был в космосе? — спросил Барри, думая, что Хэл преувеличивает. Он уворачивался от вопросов, что делало его еще более загадочным. — Так ведь?  
  
— Я был в космосе, — пояснил Хэл. — Я часть межгалактической полиции, не знаю, как это точно назвать.  
  
— Да быть не может, — уперся Барри. Он уставился на честное лицо Хэла, и его глаза расширились. — Ты серьезно?  
  
— Я должен как-нибудь взять тебя с собой, — усмехнулся Хэл.  
  
— Что? Куда? — Барри покачал головой. — Нет, ты не…  
  
— Я не шучу, — сказал Хэл. — Докажу в ближайшее время. Кэрол хотела, чтобы я освободил ее от гориллы. Мы еще поговорим… — Хэл поплыл все дальше, и Барри пришлось признать, что если уж люди могли летать и создавать объекты из зеленого и фиолетового света, тогда тот, с кем он говорил, мог быть астронавтом.— О Стреле.  
  
Барри кивнул, но потом, задумавшись, недоуменно моргнул. _Межгалактический значит, что там есть инопланетяне?_ Подняв голову, Барри увидел, что парящий в воздухе Хэл усмехается над ним.  
  
— Говоря «межгалактический», ты имеешь в виду инопланетян? — спросил он вслух, внезапно вспоминая огромное количество материалов и исследований, которые он сделал в этом направлении.  
  
Ох, если инопланетяне будут настоящими, Айрис будет должна ему пятьдесят долларов.  
  
Правда… из-за апокалипсиса деньги теперь не имели ценности, но у Барри все еще была возможность похвастаться.


	36. Военная база, день 2-й

— Ты не сказал ему, — раздраженно констатировал Лен, глядя Барри прямо в глаза.  
  
У Барри подскочил пульс. Он попробовал отступить, но спина предательски уперлась в забор, он не знал, куда смотреть, поэтому уставился в небо. Только что закончился дождь, и воздух был слегка прохладным и свежим. Несмотря на поздний вечер, из-за свинцовых туч казалось, что почти наступила ночь. У Марка было плохое настроение, поэтому Шона, Хартли и теперь его постоянный спутник Джеймс пытались его подбодрить. Генри давал советы ветеринарам. Джо направился куда-то вместе с Айрис и Эдди, и Барри точно не знал, чем они занимаются, только то, что они ушли, оставив их с Леном наедине.  
  
С того момента, как Барри проснулся, прошли целые сутки. На следующее утро они собирались возвращаться в Централ Сити, и Барри был очень взволнован тем, что совсем скоро он снова будет спать на кровати, а не в спальном мешке.  
  
В _доме_. С опущенными занавесками. Засыпать с Леном — без него делать это стало практически невозможно. Даже в одной палатке с Генри Барри чувствовал себя одиноким и… замерзшим. Он потратил много времени, пытаясь убедить себя, что спать — это прекрасно, но это была первая ночь, которую он по своей воле провел вдали от Лена, и Барри чувствовал себя ужасно.  
  
Затем последовали переговоры с Джо, с Хэлом, с Хэлом и Кэрол, с Хэлом, Кэрол, Джо и Гроддом, убеждения Эйлинга — на это ушло целое утро. Потом снова разговор с Джо и попытка признаться ему — Барри честно хотел все рассказать, но каждый раз слова заканчивались.  
  
Лен нахмурился и вскинул руки, опираясь на ограду по обеим сторонам плеч Барри. Он шагнул вперед, заключая его в ловушку между ним и железным забором. Выглядело так, будто Лен боится, что Барри сбежит.  
  
И это было… правдивым предположением.  
  
Избегать разговора с Джо, по сути, означало избегать Лена. Сознательный отказ от урегулирования ситуации казался Барри отличным решением до той поры, пока Лен не схватил его за руку и не прижал к стене.  
  
— Почему нет? — спросил Лен.  
  
— Почему нет что?  
  
— Ты не сказал ему, — повторил Лен, прищурившись и глядя на Барри так, будто считывая все микровыражения с его лица.  
  
— Я собираюсь.  
  
— Ты всем причиняешь неудобства, _Флэш_ , — сухо сказал Лен. Он шагнул еще ближе, его ботинок вклинился между босых ступней Барри, а колено — между ног. Положение можно было бы посчитать интимным, но выражение на лице Лена было совсем недружелюбным.  
  
— Э…   
  
Барри сглотнул, нервничая, кровь устремилась в его пах, что было невозможно игнорировать, когда Лен находился так близко и… боже, как же это заводило.  
  
Все знали правду, кроме Джо. И все ждали, что Барри расскажет ему, и уже прошло целых два дня — черт, Барри был так рад, что за это время не виделся с Лизой. Он не был уверен, что она в ярости, но счастливой точно не будет.  
  
— Скажи ему.   
  
Губы Лена дернулись в какой-то странной ухмылке, словно он хотел огрызнуться.  
  
— Я жду подходящего момента, — настаивал Барри, хоть его слова и звучали жалко и банально.  
  
— Не надо никакого «подходящего момента», — фыркнул Лен, — он так и не настанет. Просто, блядь, покончи с этим.  
  
Вау. Губы Лена были так близко.  
  
— Барри, я не хочу еще одну ночь проводить в одиночестве. — Лен положил руку ему на плечо, черты его лица смягчились, а голос зазвучал почти умоляюще. — Я не могу спать без тебя. Я привык к тебе. И целый день мучаюсь от того, что ты рядом, а я не могу к тебе прикоснуться…  
  
Барри подался вперед, собираясь остановить бормотание Лена поцелуем, но он отреагировал быстрее — его ладонь зажала рот Барри, отпихивая его обратно к забору.  
  
— Нет.   
  
Лен сердито зыркнул на него.  
  
 _Он сейчас просто_ … Барри отцепил руку Лена от своего лица.  
  
— Что? — сказал он громче, чем намеревался. Бросив взгляд в сторону ближайшей палатки, убедившись, что никто ничего не слышал, Барри обиженно продолжил. — Зачем ты это сделал?  
  
— Я не хочу тебя целовать, — хмуро сказал Лен.  
  
Глаза Барри расширились. Он не знал, что сказать.  
  
Лен на мгновение нахмурился, потом покачал головой, наморщив лоб.  
  
— Не то чтобы… — Он вздохнул. — Блядь, Барри. Конечно, я _хочу_ … хочу поцеловать тебя, но я не _могу_.  
  
— Ты не можешь меня целовать, — в недоумении повторил Барри.  
  
— Да, — подтвердил Лен.  
  
— Ты… — начал Барри, но слова показались ему слишком резкими, а потом он просто плюнул на это и прошипел. — Ты сейчас серьезно? Какого черта?!  
  
— Ты хоть представляешь, сколько мне лет? Я не собираюсь ныкаться по углам, как чертов подросток, _Барри Аллен_ , — жестко сказал Лен, едва ли не наваливаясь на Барри сверху, почти касаясь его лица, с каждым мимолетным движением прижимаясь к нему сильнее.  
  
— Барри Аллен, — насмешливо повторил Барри свое полное имя.  
  
— Я не собираюсь играть в какой-то ебучий секретный роман! — требовательно проворчал Лен. — Ты сказал, что любишь меня. Так что иди и скажи Джо, _прямо сейчас_.  
  
— О, действительно? — возмутился Барри. — То есть просто так пойди и скажи? То есть тебе просто хочется, чтобы я пошел, да? — Он чувствовал себя… нет, не злым, хотя его слова и выражение лица излучали праведный гнев. Он был встревоженным, нервным, взволнованным, запутавшимся… каким угодно, только не злым.  
  
— Тебе нужно это сделать, — настаивал Лен.  
  
— Потому что ты так сказал? — произнес Барри намного более ядовито, чем хотел.  
  
— Потому что если ты этого не сделаешь, то сделаю я, — сказал Лен.  
  
Барри уставился на Снарта, искренне надеясь, что тот неудачно пошутил. Но ничего такого.  
  
— Ты не…— пролепетал он.  
  
— Я не лгу о том, кто я есть, — осторожно добавил Лен, заметив, как изменилось лицо Барри. — Я так не могу.  
  
Барри почувствовал укол вины. Гулко сглотнув, он уже намного мягче сказал:  
  
— Мне нужно время.  
  
— У тебя его нет, — сквозь зубы бросил Лен.  
  
Барри вздохнул, съеживаясь в объятиях Лена, а потом потер ноющие виски. Вдруг он почувствовал себя словно в стальных тисках, ограниченным, почти задыхающимся… Лен был близко, слишком… близко.  
  
— Отвали… — пробормотал Барри, — отпусти меня.  
  
Лен тут же отступил. Тепло от тела Лена исчезло слишком неожиданно, он стоял на расстоянии всего лишь одного шага, но это ничего не значащее расстояние показалось Барри несоизмеримо огромным. Он очень хотел не хотеть этого. Не хотеть броситься к нему в объятия. Не хотеть сдаться.  
  
Он отвернулся, потер плечо и уставился куда-то в сторону. Барри думал о том, есть ли какие-то пути избежать этого чертового разговора, и сам не заметил, как сказал это вслух, но фраза прозвучала как вопрос.  
  
— Нет, — ответил Лен.   
  
Именно.  
  
— Ему это не понравится, — пробурчал Барри себе под нос.  
  
Лен протянул руку — Барри мог видеть движение краем глаза, — и коснулся его щеки. Барри даже не дрогнул, не задрожал, но и не поддался. Пальцы Лена очертили щеку, погладили линию шеи. Барри не реагировал.  
  
Он заморгал, глядя в пустоту, в животе заныло, а потом непонятно откуда внутри Барри поднялась волна гнева.  
  
— Я не хочу делать Джо больно, — сказал он.  
  
Застрекотали сверчки. Барри впервые за очень долгое время услышал этот звук. Это и правда был именно он, далекий, не перестающий, музыкальный. Весна и правда вступала в свои права. Теплая погода появилась довольно быстро после продолжительной холодной зимы, устроенной Марком.  
  
Барри вдруг подумал, а что бы было, если б зима осталась навсегда? Или если бы ходунки ушли, когда погода наладилась, и он мог бы вернуться домой, в Централ Сити. Но теперь все было по-другому.  
  
«По-другому». Это подразумевало попытку перестать избегать правды. То, что он прячется от откровений и серьезных разговоров, прикрываясь молчанием, было намного лучше его не очень успешных попыток врать. А ведь Барри давным-давно превратил ложь в искусство.  
  
— Это плохо, — пояснил Барри, потому что Лен хранил молчание. Его палец, касающийся щеки, замер, не прерывая приятного нежного контакта. Барри знал, что это ощущение исчезнет, как только он отведет руку Лена от лица.  
  
— Зомби. Беременность Айрис. Айрис и Эдди. Разрушенный Централ Сити. Сотни погибших. Джо, которому придется привыкать быть бок о бок с Негодяями. Ему будет сложно принять то, что беременная Айрис пыталась выжить вместе с группой криминальных элементов…  
  
— Мне похуй на чувства Джо Уэста, — сурово прервал его Лен.  
  
— А мне не похуй! — взвился Барри.  
  
— Перестань так нервничать из-за этого.   
  
— Лен, он мой приемный отец, — нахмурился Барри. — Он взял меня к себе, когда мне было всего одиннадцать, моя мать умерла, а отец попал в тюрьму. Его семья для меня…  
  
— Ты ни хрена ему не должен, он по собственной воле это сделал.   
  
Судя по голосу, Лен уже был на грани.  
  
— Я не хочу делать ему больно, — продолжал настаивать Барри.  
  
— Значит, лучше вообще больше ни секунды не проводить вместе, чем признаться приемному отцу? — спросил Лен, сверкая глазами от гнева.  
  
Барри замер, уставившись на Лена.  
  
— Н-нет! Нет, все не так! Я не… Лен, это не то, что я…  
  
— Я устал не спать с тобой, просыпаться без тебя, — проговорил Лен, его тон был резким и кусачим, в отличие от слов. Он снова погладил Барри по плечу. Лицо Лена было хмурым, взгляд сердитым, мышцы напряженными, а в глазах читалась мольба. Лен выглядел… измученным.  
  
От Лена веяло смесью уязвимости и обиды, что-то все еще пряталось в глубине его души, боясь выглянуть наружу. Смотреть на это было просто невыносимо. Барри шагнул вперед и схватил Лена за воротник синей куртки, тяжело сглотнув. Тот закрыл глаза и как-то обмяк, когда Барри подошел ближе. Глубоко вздохнув, он с уверенностью, так сильно противоречащей выражению его лица, сказал:  
  
— Это не должно дойти до того, когда тебе придется выбирать между твоим приемным отцом и мной. Я не могу поставить тебя в такую ситуацию.  
  
— Я не хочу тебя мучить и не буду. Я просто хочу подождать, Лен. Я все понимаю. — Барри вздохнул. Он и правда все понял. — Я знаю. Я не могу откладывать этот разговор. Я просто… — он позволил себе не закончить фразу.  
  
— Я не боюсь детектива Уэста.  
  
Барри захотелось с размаху удариться головой о стену.  
  
— Я тоже.  
  
— Боишься, — возразил Лен. — Потому что ты переживаешь о том, что он подумает. Мне, конечно, плевать, но мне нужно, чтобы ты все рассказал.  
  
— Я расскажу, — пообещал Барри.  
  
— Сейчас.   
  
Лен протянул руку, смахивая невидимые пылинки со лба Барри с таким видом, будто это движение могло помочь ему вернуть самообладание.  
  
От ужаса у Барри сжался желудок. Лен прав, слишком много всего предстоит сделать и нельзя больше тратить время на прятки от Джо, особенно, если учесть, что все остальные уже знают правду. Барри уже скрывал свое супергеройское альтер-эго от Айрис, и это было неплохой урок для него, но… но, по крайней мере, Лен заставлял его быть честным.  
  
И еще. Проводить время врозь было… как если бы у Барри кто-то выкачивал весь оптимизм. Когда Лена не было рядом, Барри начинал замечать усталость на лицах остальных, следы истощения, которые грозились отпечататься у него на лице. Борьба с Черным Фонарем превратила их в добродетелей, доблестных рыцарей с безнадежной миссией, и все шаги в этом направлении, от переговоров с зомби-Гроддом, разговоры с Хэлом Джорданом и Кэрол Феррис, рассылкой радиосообщений для грядущего путешествия в Стар Сити, все они казались сложнейшими, словно бег сквозь плотный туман.  
  
Лен был гораздо большим, чем отвлекающий маневр. Он был сильным, умным и дотошным в том, что касалось планирования. Лен завернет их план, если не удостоверится, что будет возможность выжить. Он будет следовать за Барри, помогая понять, что делать, подсказать… как все это делать. Как добраться до Централ Сити, как скрываться от врагов, и даже как спасти Генри Аллена.  
  
Барри чувствовал себя подавленным. Он отпустил воротник куртки Лена и прижался к его груди, уткнулся лбом в его свитер и грустно вздохнул.  
  
Лен пах походным мылом, металлом, больничным запахом антисептика и кровью.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — прошептал Лен.  
  
— Хорошо. Вечером, — сказал Барри, кивнув Лену в грудь. — Сегодня.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Барри отодвинул брезентовую дверь, закрывающую вход в палатку отца, которая отличалась от остальных палаток в лагере Эйлинга огромным красным крестом и большим размером.  
  
Джо Уэст кивнул и тепло улыбнулся Барри, первым входя в палатку. Его одежда выглядела как новая, его армейская рубашка была такой же, как у Барри, пара джинсов, подвязанная вместо ремня веревкой. Крепкие на вид сапоги Джо были стоптанными, и детектив отряхнул их перед тем, как войти.  
  
— Что такого важного мы должны обсудить наедине? — с любопытством спросил он. — Если речь пойдет о тех преступниках, с которыми ты сотрудничаешь… Генри, прости что мешаю.  
  
Барри шагнул в палатку следом за Джо. Генри уже был там, сидел на стуле рядом с Леном, держа его руку на коленях. Подле них высилась гора окровавленных бинтов. Когда Барри и Джо вошли, Генри менял Лену повязку.  
  
Лен сидел на соседнем стуле и выглядел раздражающе самодовольным, даже подмигнул Барри.  
  
Барри свирепо посмотрел в его сторону.  
  
Пожав плечами, Лен повернулся к Генри.  
  
— Спасибо, последнее время мне стало намного лучше, — сказал он, махнув тем, что осталось от его руки. — Сильные боли прошли, теперь только пульсирует.  
  
— У тебя есть обезболивающие? Ибупрофен? — спросил Генри.  
  
— Барри, — окликнул его Джо. — Ты хотел поговорить?  
  
Барри сглотнул.  
  
— Тут будет в самый раз, — сказал он. Когда Барри попросил Лена подождать в палатке, Генри там не было, так что ему потребовалось время, чтобы его найти. Почему-то он разговаривал с другими Негодяями, а затем ушел обсудить что-то с Айрис, которая почти весь день провела с Шоной.  
  
Генри был важной частью грядущего разговора, и Барри не смог представить отцу Лена.  
  
Он надеялся, что Лен и Генри уже поговорили. Генри выглядел спокойным, а Лен как всегда был «пугающе уверенным в себе гангстером с пистолетом в кармане», что было одним из его выражений по умолчанию.  
  
Когда его рука была наконец перевязана, Лен откинулся на стуле и осторожно посмотрел в сторону Джо.  
  
— Я принес несколько стульев из соседней палатки, — сказал Генри, указывая куда-то позади Барри.  
  
Барри их сначала не заметил, но после указания отца обернулся, подхватил два стула, поставив их напротив Лена и Генри. Сердце Барри колотилось в бешеном ритме. Его нога затряслась, как только он сел, поэтому ему пришлось заставить себя сидеть смирно.  
  
Джо сел.  
  
— Почему мне кажется, что все в курсе, о чем будет разговор, кроме меня?  
  
— Вы очень проницательны, — с ухмылкой сказал Лен.  
  
Неужели Лен теперь все время должен себя вести как Капитан Холод?  
  
Джо кинул суровый взгляд в сторону Снарта, и тот сжал губы в тонкую полоску. Руки Уэста сложились в кулаки.  
  
— Тебе обязательно здесь находиться? — спросил он у Лена.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Я думаю, что… — начал Барри.  
  
— Хорошо, что ты здесь, — прервал его Джо. В его голосе явственно ощущался гнев. — Снарт. Мне интересно знать, почему мы должны брать с собой тебя или твоих дружков. И твою сестру.  
  
— Ее зовут Лиза, — сказал Лен, прищурив глаза.  
  
— Подождите... — Генри миролюбиво поднял руки. — Давайте не будем отвлекаться. Барри хочет с нами поговорить, так что давайте его выслушаем.  
  
— Как давно ты путешествуешь с Барри?   
  
Джо, очевидно, не собирался отставать от Лена.  
  
— С самого начала. — Лен наклонился вперед, сосредоточившись на лице Джо. Его глаза опасно сузились. — И вы только посмотрите, я вернул его вам в целости и сохранности.  
  
— И я должен сказать спасибо?  
  
— Это будет лучше чем то, что вы сделали, — спокойно сказал Лен.  
  
Барри закашлялся.  
  
— Прости? — рявкнул Джо.  
  
— Бросили его одного в метель.  
  
— У Барри есть обязательства, он же Флэш, и он…  
  
Лен вскочил со стула.  
  
— ...Может принимать собственные решения, — ядовито закончил он.  
  
— Прости?! — ощетинился Джо, выглядя при этом так, будто собирался встать, но высота палатки заставила его согнуться в три погибели, так что Джо остался сидеть. — Что-то у тебя до хера наглости критиковать мои методы воспитания, Снарт, — проворчал Джо, — и как, по-твоему, я должен был поступать?  
  
Лен пожал плечами и откинулся на спинку стула, устроив одну руку на колене, а культю чуть выше.  
  
— Спросите Барри, — спокойно сказал он.  
  
Барри взглянул на Лена. Теперь Джо выглядел так, будто вот-вот выхватит пистолет и пристрелит кого-нибудь, у Лена что, нет чувства самосохранения? Это происходило совсем не так, как планировал Барри, он думал, что все пройдет... легче. Желательно, чтобы Джо уже все знал.  
  
Все смотрели на Барри. Даже Генри.  
  
Барри вздохнул, потер ноющие виски и собрал волю в кулак.  
  
— Мы неплохо путешествовали вместе с Негодяями, — сначала сказал он. Барри даже речь подготовил, но все забыл. — Мы пытались выжить после всего того, что пережили. — Барри глубоко вдохнул. — Мы поняли, что если нас много, то выжить проще.  
  
— Ты Негодяй, Барри, — нахмурившись, спросил Джо, — или Флэш?  
  
— Джо, — сказал Генри, — пусть Барри сам объяснит.  
  
Глаза Джо расширились.  
  
— Так я правда единственный, кто не знает, что происходит?  
  
— Да, — жестко произнес Лен.  
  
— Снарт, тебе лучше… — начал Джо, но Генри опять его прервал.  
  
— Барри, самое время закончить мысль.  
  
Барри опустил голову на руки, тугой комок страха в животе никак не хотел исчезать.  
  
— Джо… — медленно сказал он.  
  
— Хорошо, теперь уже я нервничаю, — признался Джо, не давая Барри продолжить. — Что-то ужасное случилось, черт побери?  
  
— Нет! — прорычал Лен, количество яда в его голосе всех удивило. Минуты молчания было достаточно, чтобы Барри наконец решился выплеснуть все наружу.  
  
— Мы с Негодяями выжили, потому что лидером был Лен, — очень осторожно произнес он, — и Лен — мой партнер.  
  
 _Партнер_. Черт, почему именно это слов пришло ему в голову?  
  
— Партнер? — скептически переспросил Джо. — Барри, это звучит почти как…  
  
— Отношения, — закончил Барри.  
  
Джо посмотрел на Барри — с пониманием происходящего черты его лица начали заостряться. Взгляд Джо медленно передвинулся на Лена, который выглядел совершенно неэмоциональным и черствым, наблюдая за обменом репликами между Джо и Барри.  
  
Чтобы ответить, Джо понадобилось три секунды, которые показались Барри просто бесконечными.  
  
— Леонард Снарт... — Джо говорил медленно, по тону его голоса было невозможно понять, что творится у детектива в голове.  
  
— Хм? — вопросительно хмыкнул Лен, поднимая бровь.  
  
— Ты гребаный социопат! — вдруг зарычал Джо. — Как ты заставил…  
  
— Джо, подожди, — вмешался Генри, выставляя руку вперед, будто защищая Лена. Лен взглянул на него в замешательстве. — Барри достаточно взрослый, чтобы самому делать выбор, не знаю, как насчет тебя, но не знаю ничего такого о Леонарде Снарте, чтобы предвзято к нему…  
  
— Я читал его досье, — прорычал Джо, — он убийца, вор, манипулятор, хренов анархист и человек который…  
  
— Мне не нравится напоминать вам, — перебил его Лен, — но я в шести футах от вас, не забывайте.  
  
— Как ты мог позволить такому человеку быть рядом с Барри?! — взревел Джо, не обращая внимания на Лена.  
  
— Я был здесь, в Айрон Хайтс. С тобой, — напомнил Генри. — И я отец Барри, а не…  
  
— И ты позволишь этому продолжаться?! — Джо уже кричал.  
  
— Утихни, Джо! — попытался Генри успокоить разбушевавшегося детектива.  
  
— Ты хоть представляешь, сколько Снарту лет?!   
  
От гнева руки Джо начали мелко трястись.  
  
Генри вдруг запнулся.  
  
— Я…  
  
— Снарт, ты…   
  
Джо явно собирался начать новую тираду.  
  
— Прекратите! — закричал Барри дрожащим голосом, его голос глухо отразился от брезентовых стен палатки. Джо замолк, и Барри продолжил уже спокойнее, надеясь, что сосущее чувство в животе пройдет. — Я не спрашиваю твоего мнения или благословения. — Это было и так больно говорить, но еще хуже было видеть, как Джо вздрагивает от этих слов. — Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал. Лен и я вместе, и это… конец предложения. Факт. Это не для обсуждения или еще какого-то обмена аргументами, потому что это... факт. Факт.  
  
Джо посмотрел на Барри, стиснув зубы. Он молчал, и Барри знал, что означает эта тишина.  
  
— Одиннадцать лет, — сказал Лен, нарушая тишину. — Разница между мной и Барри.  
  
— Ты...   
  
Теперь Джо пристально смотрел на Лена. От ненависти в глазах приемного отца у Барри больно заныло сердце. Он хоть и знал, что так будет, но… разочарование и гнев в глазах Джо были последней вещью в мире, которую Барри хотел видеть. От мысли о том, через что Лену приходится проходить, его затошнило.  
  
Не обращая внимания на гнев Джо, Лен повернулся к нему.  
  
— Я уверен, что ты привыкнешь к этому, — сказал он.  
  
— Ни за что, — пообещал Джо, крепко сжав кулаки. — Ты убийца, Снарт,  
  
У Барри пересохло в горле. Он понимал, что хочет сказать Джо, и, по правде говоря, он этого ожидал.  
  
— Я тоже, Джо.  
  
Уэст даже не колебался.  
  
— Ты не убийца, Барри.  
  
— Нет. Я убил человека, — сказал он. Больно было видеть приемного отца таким — блестящие глаза, в которых плескалась грусть, жалость, беспокойство, страх… Джо выглядел потерянным.  
  
— Пожалуйста, просто дай Лену… — Барри не знал, что сказать. — Просто попробуй принять это. Потому что это просто есть.  
  
— Ты…   
  
Джо казался опустошенным. В этом была вина Барри, и в то же время не была.  
Барри не хотел, чтобы это случилось, потому что такое желание означало бы то, чтобы у него не было бы Лена, а сердце Барри начинало невыносимо болеть от таких мыслей. Он просто хотел, чтобы Джо принял их с Леном. Когда-нибудь.  
  
Блядь. Когда они вернутся в Централ Сити, Барри испечет Айрис сотню брауни и будет умолять ее признаться отцу, что она беременна, может, эта новость хоть как-то отвлечет Джо от мысли, что Барри и Лен вместе.  
  
Джо понизил голос.  
  
— Ты не можешь иметь серьезные отношения с Леонардом Снартом. Барри… — взмолился он.  
  
— У нас очень серьезно, — спокойно сказал Лен. — Я познакомился с его родителями.  
  
 _Шутка_.  
  
— Лен?! — зашипел Барри, сердито глядя на Лена. Тот пожал плечами.  
  
— Так, если все закончилось, то пора успокоиться, — примирительно произнес Генри.  
  
— Мне нужно решить вопрос с грузовиком, — внезапно объявил Джо.  
  
— Сейчас не лучшее время, — попробовал вмешаться Генри.  
  
— Самое время, — коротко сказал Джо, не глядя на Барри. Он поднялся, слегка сгорбившись, поправил одежду, а затем без лишних слов вышел из палатки.  
  
— Папа, — сказал Барри, потому что больше ничего в голову не лезло. Он просто высказался, дав слову повиснуть в тишине.  
  
Генри встал и, протянув руку Барри, сжал его ладонь.  
  
— Я поговорю с Джо, — пообещал он, задумчиво улыбаясь. Потом он обернулся к Лену. Барри напрягся, но Генри смотрел на Лена дружелюбно.  
  
— Ты его впечатлил.  
  
Лен скривился.  
  
— Да. Что есть, то есть.  
  
— Думаю, тебе нужно на свежий воздух, — подытожил Генри. — Мне нужно выбросить эти бинты.  
  
Лен кивнул, глядя на Генри с выражением, которое Барри не смог распознать.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— Если вы обойдете столовую, увидите скопище автомобилей. Там тихо, и большинство ходит туда, чтобы поговорить наедине, — посоветовал Генри.  
  
— Спасибо, — искренне сказал Барри. Он схватил Генри за руку, но потом передумал, поднялся и крепко обнял отца.  
  
— Все хорошо, дружище, — тихо сказал Генри. — Я поговорю с Джо. Тебе стоит сосредоточиться на Хэле Джордане и Стреле и на других важных вещах.  
  
— Спасибо, — повторил Барри.  
  
— Верни его домой к восьми, — сказал Генри со смешком. Лен улыбнулся, когда Генри прошел мимо него, и Барри почувствовал, что страх в животе потихоньку начинает исчезать. — Пусть Джо побудет один, а ты поешь что-нибудь...  
  
— Поешь? — спросил Барри.  
  
— Тебе не всегда нужна еда?  
  
— Я… ну да, — с глупой улыбкой признался Барри.  
  
Генри улыбнулся.  
  
— Хорошо. Поешь и…  
  
— Радбылпознакомиться.  
  
Барри удивленно посмотрел на Лена. Тот кашлянул, прикрыв рот рукой, дошел до двери, не глядя на Барри и Генри, а потом приподнял брезент и выжидающе замер. Барри последовал за ним.  
  
— Что это было? — шепотом спросил он себе под нос. Лен взял его за руку и ничего не ответил.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Удаляясь от столовой, Кейтлин прошла мимо двух фигур. Сначала она не обратила внимание, потому что ее руки были заняты пластиковым контейнером, в котором лежал большой консервированный кусок мяса. Кейтлин шла осторожно, стараясь не пролить содержимое. Запах был тяжелым, одним из самых неприятных, что ей доводилось чувствовать, он быстро проник ей в ноздри, начиная вызывать головную боль.   
  
Она предложила Циско выпить вместе, но он согласился с таким явным нежеланием, что Кейтлин отменила приглашение. С ним была сногсшибательная кудрявая девушка-преступница, которая ни на шаг его не отпускала, и дружба Кейтлин вряд ли смогла бы конкурировать с ней сегодня вечером. Да она и не надеялась.  
  
Долгие разговоры с Хэлом и Кэрол дали ей крошечную возможность почувствовать себя как дома. Большую часть дня Кейтлин провела с Гроддом.  
  
Два человека прошли мимо, один что-то шептал другому на ухо. Они не обратили внимания на Кейтлин, которая вышла из столовой вслед за ними и шла той же дорогой.  
  
Кейтлин узнала в девушке Шону. Шона Баэз, Пи-ка-бу (это имя Кейтлин придумала сама и отстояла у Циско) смеялась и что-то шептала на ухо Марку Мардону. Марк, один из братьев Мардонов, был первым метачеловеком, которого довелось встретить Кейтлин. Он управлял погодой.  
  
Погода.  
  
Кейтлин ссутулилась и прошла мимо. Она крепче сжала контейнер, чтобы ненароком не уронить, а потом остановилась отдышаться, потому что запах был просто невыносимый.  
  
— Есть хочется, — пробормотала она про себя, покачивая головой. Огороженный клеткой Гродд находился в другом конце базы, далеко от столовой.  
  
Боже, уже поздно. Ей нужно выпить. Стаканов двадцать. Горячая ванна. Розовая пижама. Кейтлин вздохнула. Водка, свечи и бомбочка для ванны. Ее любимый рецепт пятничных ночей теперь казался роскошью греческих богинь, не меньше.  
  
 _И пицца_ , — задумчиво добавила она. _Ох, Ронни_.   
  
Было поздно, достаточно поздно, чтобы звезды выглянули из-за облачного темно-синего неба.  
  
Звезды были прекрасными. Самые яркие, что ей доводилось видеть, переливающиеся и сияющие в сорока милях от Централ Сити, ярче тех, что Кейтлин видела на сафари в прошлом году. Хэл Джордан утверждал, что был там и видел существ — Кейтлин ему не поверила, потому как успела наслушаться множества невероятных историй от Хэла и от его не менее словоохотливой коллеги Кэрол. Кейтлин никогда не относила себя к людям, мечтающим о звездах, это казалось ей своего рода побегом от реальности. Ее жизнь на бренной земле была более чем нормальной, Кейтлин была кандидатом наук, у нее был муж. Но сейчас ее регалии были мало чем полезны, а ее муж… скорее всего мертв.  
  
И все же звезды были красивыми. Смотря на них, Кейтлин вспоминала дурацкие сказки Хэла Джордана про инопланетян и Фонарей, и… звезды были похожи на фонари. Кейтлин могла назвать большинство созвездий. Орион, его сосед…  
  
— Под ноги смотри, — чья-то рука остановила ее, не дав пройти вперед.  
  
Кейтлин с грохотом вернулась с небес на землю, к грязным носкам ботинок, тухлому мясу в ее руках, и к собственному телу, пахнувшему военным мылом, порохом и кровью.  
  
— Что? — выплюнула она, набрасываясь на человека, который ее остановил.  
  
Мужчина указал на пространство впереди. Это была палатка. Она чуть было не врезалась в нее, потому что на улице уже стемнело.  
  
— Я… я…   
  
Кейтлин покраснела и чуть не выронила сумку.  
  
— Ничего страшного, — сказал Мик Рори, Хитвейв, пожав плечами.  
  
Мужчина, похитивший ее не так давно, но спасший жизнь Барри и кормивший ее по утрам блинами, отошел, скрещивая руки. От его рта шел дым, и Кейтлин понадобилось довольно много времени чтобы понять, что это сигарета.  
  
— О боже, прости за беспокойство. Не обращай внимания, — пробормотала Кейтлин.  
  
— Я же сказал, все нормально, — хрипло ответил Хитвейв, пожав плечами.  
  
Кейтлин повернулась к нему и скривилась, когда содержимое контейнера неприятно колыхнулось у нее в руках.  
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросила она, поморщившись оттого, как искусственно это прозвучало.  
  
Хитвейв пожал плечами, вытащил изо рта сигарету и снова пожал плечами.  
  
— Мне нужно... отнести мясо Гродду, прежде чем стемнеет окончательно, — сказала ему Кейтлин. И зачем я объясняюсь перед ним? Воспоминания об их встрече год назад были еще слишком свежи. И после всего этого она ведет себя совсем не так, как должна вести себя жертва похищения.  
  
Ей хотелось, чтобы он спровоцировал ее на крик. Было бы чудесно наорать на кого-нибудь.  
  
— Уверен, у тебя куча всего на уме, — вздохнув, сказал Хитвейв.  
  
Кейтлин помолчала.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Потому что ты доктор.  
  
— Что? Почему?  
  
— Потому.   
  
Хитвейв указал на палатку, в которую Кейтлин чуть не врезалась. Она снова покраснела и едва сдержалась от желания нахамить, и то потому что это было слишком по-детски и не имело смысла.  
  
— До свидания, доктор Сноу, — сказал Хитвейв. Он снова поднес зажженную сигарету к губам, и Кейтлин только тогда заметила, что он ей улыбается.  
  
Она резко развернулась и зашагала прочь. Тряхнув головой и выгоняя ненужные мысли, весь путь она прошла быстро, замедлившись только тогда, когда поняла, что скрылась из виду.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
«Почему мой отец знает об этом месте?» — пронеслась в голове Барри ужасная мысль, но он немедленно выкинул это из головы, стер и запретил себе снова об этом думать. Потому что когда они с Леном прошли мимо первой машины, то услышали определенно два женских стона, а чуть дальше увидели двух обнимающихся людей. Казалось, что им наплевать на машины вокруг, видимо, у этой части базы была определенная репутация.  
  
Барри не парился по этому поводу, особенно сейчас, когда он бесстыдно громко дышал оттого, как рука Лена скользила по его груди, а потом… потом он унизительно застонал, когда Лен наконец поцеловал его.  
  
— Мм… — протянул Лен, оторвавшись ото рта Барри, чтобы поцеловать его в челюсть. — Сделай снова этот звук.  
  
— Заставь меня, — ответил ему Барри. Лен усмехнулся, уткнувшись куда-то ему в горло, и Барри сильнее ухватился за его плечо, поднял ногу, обвивая ее вокруг бедра Лена. Лен тут же подхватил ее, прижимая к себе, а потом толкнул Барри к металлическому каркасу автомобиля, одна из железок больно впилась в его спину. Наверное, им стоило бы забраться внутрь, но у них не было ключа, и Барри не хотел стучать в машину к двум лесбиянкам, чтобы спросить, где его можно взять.  
  
Криопушка Лена могла бы заморозить дверные ручки и дать им залезть. Барри отвлекся на эту мысль, медленно качнувшись и вжимаясь в бедра Лена.  
  
— Ох, блядь, — пробормотал он.  
  
Лен снова прижался к его рту, так отвлекающе и удивительно, его дыхание было горячим и немного отдавало пивом, его язык скользнул в рот Барри, и он встретил его касания. Мгновение они ласкали друг друга, губы Лена чередовались с языком, но затем Барри отстранился, целуя Лена вдоль шеи. Лен повернул голову, давая лучший доступ, Барри снова поцеловал его, уткнувшись носом в кожу и размеренно дыша.  
  
— …чно король зомби!  
  
Люди неподалеку от них были слишком шумными. Барри проигнорировал голоса, опуская руку к поясу Лена.  
  
— У тебя есть…  
  
— Конечно, — сказал Лен, и Барри расслышал в его голосе усмешку. Лен толкнулся бедрами в его руку, и Барри позволил своим пальцам поглаживать выпуклость в его джинсах, его собственное тело горячо реагировало на возбуждение, потому что он знал, что последует дальше.  
  
— Смазка? — на всякий случай уточнил Барри.  
  
— Я же сказал, что взял, — насмешливо ответил Лен. — Ммм, Барри, — прошептал он, прихватывая губами его ухо, на что Барри сразу же отреагировал.  
  
— Я НЕ сбегаю, Марк!  
  
 _Шона?_ — понял Барри. Он покачал головой, концентрируясь на попытках расстегнуть ремень Лена. Барри откинулся назад, чтобы снова поцеловать его, но только потом заметил, что Лен не обращает внимания. Вообще. Барри нахмурился.  
  
— Лен?  
  
Лен прижал палец к губам и зашипел, глядя туда, откуда доносились голоса, прислушиваясь, слегка наклонив голову.  
  
Барри преувеличенно устало и обиженно вздохнул, то Лен все еще слушал чужой разговор.  
  
Прозвучала еще одна пара колких реплик, которые Барри не расслышал, а потом до него донесся голос Марка.  
  
— Шона, нам нужно бежать от этих людей!  
  
— От Хартли? — громко и сердито сказала Шона. Она была недалеко, ее голос звучал четко, наверное, их разделяла всего лишь пара машин.  
  
— Дерьмо, — прошептал Лен Барри прямо на ухо, после чего отстранился, и Барри чуть не заскулил от разочарования.  
  
— Серьезно? — спросил он.  
  
— Мне нужно это прекратить.   
  
Лен застегнул ремень прежде, чем Барри успел что-либо предпринять, что было довольно удручающим зрелищем. После сегодняшнего Барри заслуживал побыть с Леном и…  
  
— Я беременна и не в карантине!   
  
Шона почти кричала.  
  
— Нам нужно идти сейчас!  
  
— Нет! Нахуй это все!  
  
Шона. Барри был полностью с ней согласен.  
  
Он вздохнул, демонстративно грустно и устало, откашлялся, и Лен наконец-то посмотрел в его сторону.  
  
— Нет? — спросил Барри.  
  
Лен покачал головой.  
  
— Металюдьми рисковать нельзя, — сказал он, хватая Барри за руку и таща за собой в сторону голосов. — Беременна, — выдохнул он, проходя мимо машины с провизией. — Дерьмо.  
  
— Лиза не может стать лидером хотя бы на один день? — пробормотал Барри себе под нос, но все же последовал за Леном.


	37. Во тьме

[Я рад], сказал Гродд.

Кейтлин показалось, что он продолжит, и она ждала, стоя у забора — пластмассовой сетки, которая едва ли могла удержать оленя, по размерам гораздо меньшего, чем неживая зомби-горилла, но Гродд сидел неподвижно, даже не пытаясь вырваться на волю. Он втянул голову в плечи и забился в угол. Седые пучки шерсти неряшливо топорщились вдоль его сгорбившейся спины. Принесенное Кейтлин мясо лежало возле сетки нетронутым. Она знала, что как только уйдет, Гродд заберет его.

Однако, Гродд не сказал больше ничего. Его плечи поднялись и опали, словно он пытался дышать, но Кейтлин было известно — Гродду не нужно дышать. Одна из противоестественных и озадачивающих черт зомби.

— Мы нашли большой контейнер, который можно прицепить к фургону, — сообщила она. — Завтра, перед тем, как уехать, мы переведем тебя туда.

Гродд не ответил.

Раньше он был любопытным, смешным и милым зверем. Совсем маленьким. Кейтлин скучала по тому Гродду, которого она обучала различать формы и цвета. Теперь же это был Могучий Джо Янг, разговаривающий… она понятия не имела, как описать этот процесс.

Проведя напоследок ладонью по пластмассовой решетке, она отошла от клетки и поплелась обратно на базу, вглядываясь в темноту. Запах сырого мяса больше не преследовал ее, но вонь гниющей плоти, причудливо смешиваясь с резким запахом сигаретного дыма, все еще стояла в носу.

Кейтлин тряхнула головой, пытаясь отогнать воспоминания. _Я не понимаю, как Циско и Барри смогли пережить все, что случилось_ , — хмурясь, подумала она.

Возле забора военной базы она остановилась и кивнула охраннику.

— Это неправда, — пробормотала она вслух.

— А?

Охранник, женщина средних лет, которая выглядела такой же усталой, как Кейтлин чувствовала себя, удивленно разглядывала ее.

— О… — Кейтлин покраснела. — Это я не вам. Просто разговариваю сама с собой.

Неопределенно пожав плечами, женщина вернулась к своей, должно быть, невероятно скучной задаче — вглядываться в темную бездну с фонариком и оружием в руках.

Кейтлин вошла на территорию базы, и прежние мысли снова одолели ее.

_Циско и Барри просто не думают головой_ , — убеждала она себя. — _В конце концов, они всего лишь мужчины. Я должна быть более практичной._

Остановившись, она растерянно посмотрела на стоящие повсюду одинаковые палатки. Ага, вот душевая и большое несуразное строение справа, и если пройти чуть дальше, она как раз окажется возле палатки, где ночует вместе с Циско и Лизой. Вскинув голову, она смело двинулась вперед.

_Он угрожал мне своей пушкой… И эти его ожоги на руках. Он абсолютно… дикий. Совершенно не в моем вкусе._

Вот Ронни был в ее вкусе. Он был ее мужем. Человеком, которого она не видела уже целый месяц. Кейтлин вздохнула от горестных мыслей. Разве можно было сейчас думать об этом? Ронни не было рядом, и никто не знал, что с ним. Снова. А что, если она все же решится двигаться дальше и жить своей жизнью, а он опять вернется, так же внезапно?

_Только чтобы снова исчезнуть_ , — печально заверил ее внутренний голос.

Кейтлин замерла и устало провела ладонью по лбу, рассеянно разглядывая серую грязь под ногами.

— Кажется, я потихоньку схожу с ума, — прошептала она.

Мик Рори, или Хитвейв, мог ненадолго занять ее мысли, но это единственное, что Кейтлин могла себе позволить. Ронни был где-то далеко, с профессором Штайном, и вероятность того, что он неожиданно вернется, была столь же велика, как вероятность того, что он тут же исчезнет. Не прошло и полугода с тех пор, как они поженились. Сейчас у них еще был бы медовый месяц.

Вот у Барри с Леонардом Снартом был медовый месяц. У Айрис и Эдди, этих неизменных любителей попадать в неловкие ситуации из-за своей привычки ворковать, как влюбленные голубки. Да почти у всех сейчас был медовый месяц, кроме Кейтлин, которая _на самом деле_ была замужем.

Она покрутила обручальное кольцо на пальце, продолжая осторожно шагать в темноте. Как же трудно быть одной. Несколько слов, которыми она обменялась с пироманом, и — черт! — она уже размышляет о том, в ее ли он вкусе? Кейтлин смущенно моргнула. Мик Рори. Он, конечно, ну… «пламенный». Хотя его внешность и представляла собой полную противоположность внешности ее мужа. Ронни был похож на модель Abercrombie and Fitch, что, несомненно, нравилось Кейтлин, а Мик напоминал рекламный щит «Берегите лес от пожаров!» Ему бы еще шляпу рейнджера и медведя…

Кейтлин глупо захихикала и тут же зажала рот ладонью. _Прекрати_ , — сказала она себе. — _Будь серьезней._

_Ронни оставил меня одну. Он всегда оставляет меня. Я не знаю, жив он или мертв, и я ненавижу его, ненавижу то, что он считает, будто должен защищать и оберегать меня, вместо того, чтобы уважать мое…_

_Нет. Нет, нет, нет._

Кейтлин решительно потрясла головой и огляделась. Возле одной из палаток лежала груда камней. Она узнала ее. Это они с Циско сложили их возле входа, чтобы не потерять свою палатку.

_Я не буду думать об этом. Если Ронни вернется…_

Из палатки вдруг послышались звуки. _Стон_. Она различила голос Циско и замерла.

Постояв минуту возле палатки, ощущая, как жалость к себе сжимает грудь, и слезы душат ее, Кейтлин в отчаянии помотала головой. Наверняка у мистера Аллена в палатке есть свободное место, решила она. Тихий голосок в голове вдруг спросил: «Если Циско и Барри могут сделать это, почему не можешь ты?». Сжав кулаки, Кейтлин решительно прогнала его.

***

Скрестив на груди руки и шлепая по грязи, Барри шел следом за Леном. Он чувствовал нарастающее раздражение. В то время как ему следовало проявить метачеловеческую солидарность с Шоной и Марком, им с Леном придется… Черт возьми, Барри не было еще и тридцати, он был заведен как подросток, и это только все осложняло.

При виде Лена удивленно распахнутые глаза Марка тотчас опасно сузились, а стоявшая возле огромного колеса Шона облегченно выдохнула.

— Значит, теперь ты еще и шпионишь за нами? — проворчал Марк.

— Я был тут неподалеку, — ответил Лен.

Он приблизился к Марку, и тот, сжав кулаки, отступил. Двое мужчин сверлили друг друга пронзительными взглядами. Лен положил руку на кобуру криопушки, и Шона страдальчески закатила глаза.

Марк стоял, не двигаясь, и смотрел на Лена, как мышь смотрит на кошку, но при этом, судя по всему, не терял присутствия духа. Таким Барри в последний раз видел его еще до апокалипсиса. Теперь он больше походил на своего брата, Клайда, опасного преступника, с которым Барри пришлось когда-то столкнуться.

— Леонард, — вдруг произнес Лен.

Барри в растерянности уставился на него. Шона последовала его примеру.

— Что это зна… — озадаченно начал Мардон.

— Имя для ребенка. По-моему, неплохое, — прервал его Лен.

Барри с досадой застонал вслух. _Его рука зажила, и он снова вернулся к «этому»_ , — подумал Барри. Наравне с раздражением, он вдруг почувствовал некое… удовлетворение.

Однако, Мардон, похоже, был готов взорваться.

— Я не собираюсь называть своего ребенка в честь тебя!

— Неужели? — Лен перевел насмешливый взгляд на Шону, и та пожала плечами. — После всего, что я сделал? Спас твою задницу, кормил и обогрел тебя, спас твою подружку. Я думал, люди мне благодарны. — Голос Лена понизился до рычания. — А вместо этого ты собираешься сбежать.

— Ты не удержишь нас здесь, — уверенно заявил Марк. — Никто из вас, уебков, не понимает, каково сейчас Шоне и Ай…

Барри громко кашлянул, но Марк проигнорировал его.

— Ну что ж, отлично. Тогда вперед, в дикие леса, — отрезал Лен. — Ты ведь так преуспел в роли лидера, Мардон.

Воздух клубился над кулаками Марка. Дрожа от ярости, он не сводил с Лена глаз. Небо над ними потемнело, но Погодный Волшебник не двигался.

— Ты несправедлив, — вмешалась Шона.

Иронично подняв бровь, Лен взглянул на нее, но дал ей продолжить.

— Нам удалось сбежать из заключения в одиночных камерах. Марк защищал меня и Хартли как только мог. Да, нам не повезло, и мы попали в лапы к ДеВо. Все так, но это случилось не по вине Марка.

Казалось, пока Шона говорила, к Мардону вернулась уверенность.

— Я не позволю Шоне рисковать своей жизнью в войне Флэша.

— О чем ты говоришь? — спросил Барри.

— В твоей войне. — Марк сурово посмотрел на него, и Барри почувствовал, как инстинктивно напряглись мышцы ног, словно он был готов сорваться с места. — Неужели ты думаешь, что Снарты и Рори сражались бы за тебя, если бы ты не трахался с Леном?

— Не надо так, — одернула Мардона Шона. — Барри и я помолвлены.

Марк нахмурился.

— Перестань вспоминать эту дурацкую шутку, — прошипел он.

— У меня будет твой ребенок, Марк. Ты еще сомневаешься во мне? — Шона снова страдальчески закатила глаза.

— Я сражаюсь с зомби, — решительно прервал их Лен. — Потому что, как выяснилось, мне нравится этот гребаный континент. Это не просто война Флэша. Она касается всех нас.

— Я не хочу, чтобы Шона участвовала в этом.

Глаза Шоны вспыхнули гневом.

— Но я хочу сражаться с ними!

Марк укоризненно посмотрел на нее.

— Ты ждешь ребенка…

— Это просто эмбрион, у него еще даже нет спинного мозга, — раздраженно фыркнула Шона. — Я могу сражаться и я буду. Не собираюсь бросить всех здесь и жить где-нибудь в тихом домике. — Она замолчала, словно подбирая слова. — Это скучно.

— Шона, послушай…

— Я знаю. Мы говорили об этом. Ты хочешь семью, но Марк… — Она вздохнула. — Мы не можем так жить. Прятаться в машинах и волноваться, не сожрут ли нас в темноте монстры? Я не хочу жить, как… как… — В нерешительности оглядев Марка и Лена, Шона потупила взгляд. — Я не хочу жить, как преступник в бегах.

Барри согласно кивнул. Возникла длинная неловкая пауза, и он, выйдя вперед, положил руку на плечо Шоны.

— Давай пройдемся?

***

Джеймс все еще был смущен тем, что произошло. Ради всего святого, он же был католиком. Конечно, иногда он проявлял неуважение и ему приходилось частенько обращаться к святому покровителю воров, но он никогда не выходил за определенные рамки.

Чертов Хартли.

Джеймс потер левое плечо, воспаление сухожилия все еще немного тревожило его. Болезнь не отступала, но он редко признавался врачам, что порой страдает от боли, особенно когда… Ну, вот как сейчас, когда ему особенно нужно казаться жестким и невозмутимым. Из-за Хартли.

— Не шевелись, — послышался голос Хартли. Прозвучало так, словно он улыбался. Джеймсу была видна только его макушка. Пайпер дремал, положив голову Джеймсу на грудь, ухом прижимаясь прямо к его сердцу. Это выглядело довольно мило, учитывая то, что Хартли по большей части был заносчивым засранцем, богатеньким сынком, у которого даже хватало наглости исправлять итальянский Джеймса. «Это грамматически неверно, Джеймс», «Если уж ты утверждаешь, что знаешь два языка, имей приличие правильно употреблять comparativo di uguaglianza* в существительных и наречиях».

— Если ты заткнешься, то можешь уснуть, пока твои друзья не вернулись.

Руки Джеймс неудобно сложил на животе, стараясь не касаться Хартли. Ему хотелось это сделать, но все это было настолько… странно, незнакомо. Он просто не знал, как правильно себя вести.

Вздохнув, он принялся рассматривать танцующие на стенках палатки тени, которые отбрасывала горящая свеча.

Казалось, Хартли почему-то развеселил горестный вздох Джеймса.

— Я имею право пообниматься с тобой, после того как тебе отсосал. Это правило.

Хартли сильнее закутался в свой плащ, который служил ему дополнительным одеялом, оставив снаружи только нос и вихры волос.

Невозможно нелепо, как двадцативосьмилетний мужчина мог выглядеть настолько милым, но он действительно был милым. Человек, отравляющий существование Джеймса, Хартли Рэтэуэй.

— Не знал, что есть какие-то правила, — глубокомысленно заметил Джеймс, глядя в потолок.

— Есть определенные правила поведения в нашей бартерной сделке…

— Ты говоришь о _ебле_?

Откинув плащ, Хартли взглянул Джеймсу в лицо.

— Увы, наша сделка не распространяется на еблю. Хотя, я подготовил гипотетический список вещей, которые хотел бы сделать, используя твою гибкость. Когда мы действительно доберемся до этого.

Джеймс нахмурился.

— Так, ты надеешься…

— Я буду на приемном конце, — прервал его Хартли. Сказав это, он снова улегся на грудь Джеймса.

Джеймс целую минуту размышлял над тем, что означали эти слова с точки зрения секса между двумя мужчинами.

— Хорошо, — наконец согласился он.

Вообще-то, это звучало здорово. Хартли мог быть его девуш… нет, конечно, не девушкой, было очевидно, что Хартли не девушка, но «его парнем» звучало уж слишком по-гейски. И, тем не менее, это была определенно не дружба. Хотя, Джеймсу нравился характер Хартли, он находил его довольно забавным, и все же единственным словом, которым он мог охарактеризовать их отношения, было слово «недоразумение».

Джеймс мельком оглядел макушку Хартли и очертания его тела, проступающие под плащом и одеялом.

— И когда, по-твоему, это произойдет? — поинтересовался он.

— А… завтра, — сонно пробормотал Хартли.

Джеймс в ужасе распахнул глаза, таращась в своды палатки.

— Просто нужно найти презервативы и смазку. — Казалось, Хартли сейчас заснет. — На какой-нибудь заправке… или взять у Барри и Капитана… у них полно…

Несомненно, Хартли умел взять быка за рога. Все, что ему потребовалось, чтобы подобраться к Джеймсу, это просто появиться перед ним с подбитым глазом, и Джеймс вдруг расчувствовался. Еще парочка двусмысленных дурацких комментариев, которые приводили Джеймса в полнейшее смущение, поскольку он считал, что Хартли просто насмехается над ним. Окончательно все выяснилось, когда в Айрон Хайтс Хартли опустился на колени и издал такой… «интенсивный», пожалуй, таким словом Джеймс мог описать стон, который издал Хартли, и это заставило Джеймса совершенно оттаять.

Черт, Хартли умел быть таким… громким. Было бы грех жаловаться.

Джеймс и не жаловался. С тех пор как начался апокалипсис, он поставил свой личный рекорд — ноль случайных связей с женщинами, да и Хартли, казалось, был не слишком успешен в любовных делах. И кто бы мог обвинить Джеймса в том, что он достаточно благодушно воспринял все случившееся? Определенно, никто. К тому же Хартли, со своей родинкой в стиле Мерлин и отросшими волосами даже не был похож на парня.

Джеймс просто не смог сказать «нет», рассматривая стоящего перед ним на коленях человека, который выглядел так, словно наконец-то, после долгих скитаний, нашел в пустыне оазис. Джеймс был уверен — любой из других мужчин сдался бы так же быстро, как и он сам.

— О… — снова подал голос Хартли, вероятно, с самодовольной ухмылкой на лице. Джеймс буквально мог услышать это самодовольство в его тоне. — Неужели это тебя заткнуло?

Джеймс возмущенно фыркнул.

— Между прочим, это тебя будут трахать, — напомнил он, думая, что этими словами собьет с Пайпера спесь. Но, очевидно, он просто забыл, с кем разговаривает, потому что Хартли лишь возбужденно пробормотал в ответ:

— Не могу дождаться.

Джеймс с трудом сглотнул. Теперь уже точно не было никаких сомнений — Хартли Рэтэуйэ был создан для того, чтобы отравлять его существование. Блядь. Двадцативосьмилетний парень.

— Ты сделаешь мне очень приятно, — беспечно протянул Хартли. Зевнув, он уронил голову на грудь Джеймса, явно не испытывая никакого смущения. — Когда оттрахаешь меня своим здоровенным членом.

— Ты говоришь это таким покровительственным тоном.

— Огромным. Толстым. Крепким, — продолжил Хартли. — Пугающим. Настоящим мужским членом.

— Разумеется, — раздраженно заметил Джеймс. — А ты — самая симпатичная девочка из всех, что отсасывали мне.

Хартли поднял голову и уперся подбородком Джеймсу в грудь. Внимательно посмотрев ему в глаза, Хартли подмигнул.

— Ты знаешь, _кто_ я.

Черт, Хартли невероятно, до смешного быстро выводил его из себя. Джеймс мог по пальцам пересчитать людей, у которых получалось словесно победить его, и Хартли был одним из них.

— Слушай, скажи честно, я — единственный натурал, с которым ты был? — серьезно спросил он.

Хартли в ответ лишь рассмеялся.

***

— Ты в порядке? — Барри заботливо приобнял Шону.

С фонариком в руках, неяркий свет которого выхватывал комки грязи под ногами, в то время как они бесцельно прогуливались по территории военной базы, Шона положила голову Барри на плечо. Ее волосы щекотали Барри нос, и он с трудом удерживался, чтобы не чихнуть.

— Он просто хочет защитить меня, — вздохнув, ответила Шона.

Говорить почему-то совсем не хотелось. Барри завороженно разглядывал серо-зеленую траву, покрывающую обочину, свои босые ноги, шагающие по грязи. Его не волновала грязь под ногами. Немного пробежаться по мокрой траве, и они снова станут чистыми, а приятное чувство, которое возникало от прогулки босиком, стоило этого. Барри это напоминало пляж и ощущение теплого, рассыпающегося под ногами песка. Из-за него вечер неожиданно стал казаться чем-то нереальным.

Барри надеялся, что Шона тоже чувствовала эту безмятежную красоту мира.

— Как думаешь, Марк прав? — нарушила тишину Шона, и они остановились.

Ему хотелось ответить «нет», и он уже открыл было рот, но вдруг замер.

— Я… Я тоже хотел покинуть группу. Думал, что так будет намного легче добывать припасы, и… Лен… Я смог бы унести его в случае опасности. Видишь ли, я могу нести только одного человека.

Подняв голову, Шона внимательно посмотрела на него.

— Я тоже могу телепортировать только одного человека, — понимающе сказала она.

Барри был поражен, насколько глубоко она почувствовала, что он хотел сказать. Шона, человек с добрым сердцем, просто оказавшийся не в то время не в том месте, наверное, была единственной, кто мог понять его. После того как арестовали Генри, Барри потратил годы на попытки выяснить, как вытащить его из тюрьмы. Мог ли он винить Шону за то, что она использовала свои способности, чтобы сделать это для своего тогдашнего парня?

— Мне кажется, мы все задумывались над тем, не оставить ли группу, — продолжил он.

— Наверное, — вздохнула Шона. Она опустила взгляд к пятну света под ногами. — Не в обиду, но многие из нас не хотели рисковать жизнями ради поисков ваших с Айрис отцов. То есть… Я люблю Айрис, тебя, но… Кстати, ты должен чаще разговаривать с ней, она скучает по тебе. Просто… — Замолчав, Шона покачала головой. — Я люблю вас обоих, но я хорошо знаю Марка. И Хартли. Знаю их намного дольше. Я не хочу рисковать своей, может быть, будущей семьей с Марком ради людей, с которыми знакома несколько недель. Не уверена, что смогла бы сделать это даже ради Хартли. А ведь он — мой лучший друг.

Барри почувствовал, как от вины сжало грудь, но он понимал, что она права.

— Но в нашей группе Лен — главный, — попытался возразить он. — И Эдди. Все должны подчиняться и следовать за ними.

— У нас есть выбор. — Шона серьезно посмотрела Барри в глаза. — Ты — единственный, кто может в чем-то убедить Лена. Люди должны чувствовать, что контролируют свои поступки и свою судьбу. Конечно, я доверяю твоему парню, Барри, он не раз спасал нам жизнь. Это он помешал нам поубивать друг друга, ведь у Марка есть основательная причина не любить Уэстов…

— Черт, я забыл. Ему наверняка не по себе теперь, когда Джо здесь, — перебил ее Барри. — О, боже.

Он спрятал лицо в ладони.

— Лен разговаривал с ним. А я поговорила с Айрис. Думаю, нам нужно голосовать, когда дело касается важных вещей. Мы не должны быть вынуждены рисковать нашими жизнями, и… — На секунду замолчав, она решительно добавила. — Должен кто-то еще, помимо Роя Биволо, охранять наш дом, если мы хотим, чтобы он стал безопасным местом. Для меня. И для Айрис. Особенно для меня.

— Конечно, особенно для тебя, — с усмешкой повторил Барри.

Шона схватила его за руку.

— Хотя, знаешь, я расстроена, — в ее голосе послышались шутливые нотки. — У нас с тобой так и не получилось сделать самого быстрого на свете ребенка.

Барри насмешливо фыркнул, и Шона потянула его обратно к машинам, где остались Лен и Марк. Это было хорошей идеей. Бесцельные прогулки в темноте — не совсем то, как Барри представлял себе приятный вечер.

— Телепортирующийся погодный малыш звучит неплохо, — заметил он.

Шона преувеличенно вздохнула и театрально поднесла руку к лицу. Правда, вся ее бравада тут же закончилась, едва она начала говорить.

— Не хочу, чтобы у моего ребенка настроение менялось вместе с погодой, как у Марка. — Было непонятно, говорит она серьезно или шутит. — Ты не представляешь, как ужасно слушать один и тот же музыкальный альбом, только чтобы не проснуться от града. А как он бесится, когда идет дождь? Как целое стадо обезумевших пэ-мэ-эсных девиц.

Барри поморщился.

— Марк…

— Думаешь, это непотично — назвать девочку Лашон-младшая? — прервала его Шона, играя фонариком. — Хотя, постой, непотизм, наверное, не то слово…

— Мужчины так часто делают, почему бы и нет.

— Только представь, как прелестно — мелкая, кучерявая Лашон, бегающая вокруг и размахивающая пилой…

— Пилой?

— Она будет той еще занозой в заднице, — рассмеялась Шона. — Ведь она родится во время апокалипсиса.

***

— Не смей делать этого, — спокойно произнесла Айрис, пугливо оглядываясь на вход в палатку, куда в каждый момент мог зайти ее отец или один из военных, которые здесь спали.

Эдди рылся в своих вещах, обшаривая пальто, рубашку, штаны — все, что он прихватил с собой. Взгляд его был суровым, а плечи напряженно поднялись.

Айрис перевела дыхание. Она знала, что именно так Эдди и отреагирует, когда сообщила ему новость. Действие. Гиперкомпенсация. Бросок. Беспокойство. Поиск решения.

— Эдди… этот человек… — начала она.

— Он не лжет. — Эдди поднял на нее глаза. — Ты знаешь, что он не лжет.

— Нет никакой гарантии…

— Мы собирались остаться с военными, когда найдем их, разве не так? Вместо того чтобы таскаться с группой преступников.

— Эдди…

— Барри _должен_ был защитить нас, а не заставлять слушать человека, который, как мы знаем, опасный и безжалостный…

— Лен помог нам, — возразила Айрис.

— Ты забыла…

— Это _ты_ забыл.

Эдди горестно кивнул. Все в нем говорило о том, что он до крайности огорчен.

— Военные тоже должны были защитить нас, но они попросту отсылают нас вместе с зомби-гориллой.

— Да, — печально согласилась Айрис.

— Ты ждешь ребенка, Айрис.

Она пожала плечами.

— Есть и другие варианты.

— Я хочу, чтобы у нас с тобой была семья.

Айрис почувствовала, как от переполняющих ее эмоций дрожит подбородок, слезы начали душить ее, но она сдержалась.

— Если этот человек серьезно… — снова начал Эдди.

— Мы не можем быть уверены в этом, — прервала его Айрис.

— Он сказал, что поможет мне. Поможет тебе.

Она не знала, что думать и кому верить. Ей очень хотелось оказаться в безопасности, с Эдди, знать, что все у них будет хорошо, но реальность могла быть суровой.

— Эдди, — мягко и печально сказала она. Ее эмоции как в зеркале отразились в глазах Эдди, на его ясном лице. Именно за эту открытость она и любила его. Эдди никогда ничего не скрывал от нее, он любил ее и не стеснялся говорить о своих чувствах. Делился своими проблемами и всегда поддерживал. Он был ее преданным поклонником и лучшим другом.

— Если бы Барри захотел, он уже доставил бы нас всех на Гавайи и успел вернуться. — В голосе Эдди прозвучала обида. — Но Снарт охраняет его и сдерживает, и мне плевать на его причины, пусть делает, что хочет, для него Барри может и на первом месте, но мы… ты и я… Мы не можем позволить себе. Я должен… — Эдди шагнул к Айрис, и она обняла его. — Я должен уберечь нас обоих.

— Я знаю.

— Больше ничего нет, Айрис. У нас больше ничего нет, ни работы, ни каких-то амбиций и целей, только ты и я. И наш ребенок. В целости и сохранности. В семье.

— Но этот человек, Эдди… — взволнованно начала Айрис.

— Он сказал, что хочет построить общество, в котором все были бы в безопасности. Восстановить Централ Сити. Он не такой, как Леонард Снарт, Айрис, он умный, он знает, что делать, и он такой же _быстрый_ , как Барри. Он обещал, — словно пытаясь убедить самого себя, закончил Эдди, — защитить нас.

— Эдди…

— Я не стану связываться с ним, если ты против. Ты единственная…

— Мы, — поправила его Айрис.

Эдди покачал головой.

— Ты принимаешь решение. — Он крепче обнял ее. — Я постараюсь доверять Снарту, если ты хочешь этого. Я надеялся, что мы под защитой, но это не так. Да, у нас теперь больше оружия, но и больше голодных ртов. Вряд ли наше положение улучшилось с тех пор, как они присоединились к нам.

— Прошу тебя, давай просто подождем. Дай мне время подумать.

— Я подожду. Решение за тобой.

— Спасибо, — с чувством сказала Айрис.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Эдди.

— Я тоже люблю тебя.

Она потянулась к нему, чтобы поцеловать.

***

— Лен…

Барри с сомнением посмотрел на Лена и Марка. Они казались какими-то уж слишком беззаботными. Это было подозрительно. Барри уставился на Лена, но тот сделал вид, что не замечает его пристальный взгляд. Лен хлопнул Марка по спине, отчего тот дернулся.

— И как все прошло? — поинтересовался Барри.

Очевидно, не слишком хорошо.

— Пойдем, Бу, — сказал Марк и, проходя мимо Лена, толкнул его плечом.

Он взял Шону за рукав и потянул ее в сторону. С беспокойством взглянув на Марка, Шона тут же отпустила руку Барри.

— Прими правильное решение, Мардон, — прищурившись, протянул Лен. Его рука качнулась в некоем подобии дружественного жеста.

Барри все это совершенно не нравилось.

— Увидимся еще, — прошипел Марк, увлекая Шону за собой. — Завтра на рассвете, возле фургона, вместе со всеми остальными.

Лен наклонил голову.

— Захвати мне завтрак.

Мардон впился в него яростным взглядом. Где-то вдалеке вдруг прогремел гром, небо осветилось яркой вспышкой света.

— Давай, Шона.

Резко развернувшись, Марк ушел.

Шона укоризненно покачала головой. Бросив последний взгляд на Барри, который словно говорил «Помни, что я тебе сказала», она последовала за Марком, освещая себе путь фонариком.

Барри повернулся к Лену и уже открыл было рот, готовый разразиться гневной тирадой. Он, правда, еще не знал, что сказать, у него просто не было слов, чтобы описать все, что он чувствовал. Его кулаки сжались.

— Мне было необходимо сделать это, — твердо сказал Лен. — Напомнить Марку, кто главный.

— И это ты?

Лен бесстрастно посмотрел на Барри, но его взгляд тут же потерял решимость, и Барри заметил на его лице сомнение.

— Разумеется, это я. Я лидер. А кто же еще?

— Правда? — Барри приблизился к нему. — Лидер должен выслушивать всех…

— Я выслушиваю.

— Марк только узнал, что Шона беременна. Он напуган.

— Мне плевать, даже если он натрахал пятерню, — ледяным голосом произнес Лен. — Я не собираюсь позволить ему подбивать кого угодно на то, чтобы покинуть группу. Особенно, не имея плана.

— Но мы всегда делаем так… — начал Барри.

— И каждый раз кто-то чуть не умирает! — взорвался Лен. — Даже когда у нас есть план, это все равно опасно. Я потерял долбаную руку, как ты думаешь — сколько пройдет времени, пока кто-нибудь не погибнет?!

Барри с укором посмотрел на него.

— Я… — Он потер щетину. — Слушай…

— К нам присоединились еще двое металюдей. — Казалось, Лен успокоился и теперь говорил намного сдержанней. Он вплотную подошел к Барри и провел ладонью по его волосам. — Наша группа…

— _Твоя_ группа.

Пожав плечами, Лен невозмутимо продолжил:

— _Моя_ группа становится все сильнее. Мы довольно близки к тому, чтобы найти постоянный дом. Возможно, даже тот, в котором живем сейчас в Централ Сити. Марк и Шона совершенно не думают головой, собираясь оставить группу.

— И поэтому ты угрожаешь Марку, чтобы спасти их.

— Я просто _обсуждал_ это с ним. — Лен криво усмехнулся. — Клянусь честью бойскаута.

Барри удивленно поднял брови.

— Сомневаюсь, что ты был бойскаутом.

— А я и не был, — ухмыльнулся Лен. Он взял Барри за подбородок. — Хотя, ты…

— Лен… — Барри перехватил запястье Лена, останавливая его. — Что произошло у вас с Марком?

— Я поговорил с ним. Сказал ему, что это самоубийство, что лучшим вариантом для них было бы остаться в группе, и что Шоне будет плохо без ее друзей. Никому не нравится выслушивать, что твоя идея — полное дерьмо, и Марк, конечно, психанул. — Наклонив голову, Лен нахмурился. — Я не пытаюсь отталкивать людей.

— Но ты просто…

— Сегодня был долгий день, — устало протянул Лен, внимательно изучая лицо Барри. — Тебе нужно поспать.

Барри не мог спорить. День действительно был долгим и трудным. И всякий раз, когда он пытался что-нибудь затеять с Леном, кто-то обязательно портил ему настроение. Все осложняли навязчивые мысли о том, как же сильно ему хотелось просто… трахаться, спрятавшись за одним из грузовиков.

— Я настаиваю, — мягко прервал его мысли Лен. — Ты пойдешь со мной и ляжешь спать.

Вздохнув, Барри кивнул.

— В палатке моего отца есть еще одно одеяло.

Лен улыбнулся.

— Хорошо.

Наклонившись ближе, он медленно поцеловал Барри в лоб. От прикосновения его губ Барри растаял, и так же внезапно, как возникала энергия молнии, на него вдруг накатила усталость.

***

Этой ночью Кейтлин снился человек в огне. Это был тот же сон, что преследовал ее вот уже целый год, но сейчас сон был каким-то тягучим и зыбким, и у Кейтлин не получилось разглядеть фигуру мужчины, стоящего в огне.

__________  
* Сравнительная степень (итал.)


	38. Пайпер и Трикстер

**Муниципальное здание Централ Сити, пятью днями ранее**

— Перестань таскать повсюду эту крысу, — недовольно бросил Джеймс, указывая на зверька, свернувшегося на плече Хартли, едва только тот очутился в вестибюле в надвинутом на глаза капюшоне.

Было довольно трудно разглядеть хоть что-то в сумраке заброшенного здания. Кейтлин распахнула дверь, за которой виднелась лестница наверх, и когда Хартли прошел мимо Джеймса, лишь неопределенно хмыкнув в ответ, ему, честно говоря, было немного обидно.

— Пайпер…

Джеймс сделал шаг вперед, но Рэтэуэй даже не обернулся. Он молча стоял в стороне, засунув одну руку в карман, а другой придерживал свою дурацкую флейту. Джеймс с трудом представлял себе, для чего ему этот инструмент. Должно быть, какое-то оружие, но…

— Все-таки ты странный, Рэтэуэй, — добавил он.

Подойдя достаточно близко к Хартли, Джеймс начал стаскивать капюшон с его головы, но тот немедленно потянул его обратно.

— Что бы там ни случилось между тобой и Снартом, вам наверняка было о чем поговорить, — продолжил Джеймс игривым тоном.

— Не твое дело, — отрезал Хартли и выдернул капюшон из его рук.

— Не нужно так горячиться. Твои дружки…

— Отъебись.

Джеймс даже не успел среагировать, когда Хартли, вдруг оказавшись прямо перед ним, вцепился в воротник его оранжево-синей куртки. Он сделал это с такой неожиданной силой, что на секунду Джеймс даже испугался.

— Ты знаешь, что крысы являются переносчиками множества заболеваний? — насмешливо спросил он. — А знаешь, кто совершенно не опасен?

Джеймс поднял руку и раскрыл ладонь прямо перед лицом Хартли. В ней лежал маленький камушек.

— Каменная зверушка! — пропел он. — Это не просто вещь из семидесятых*.

Хартли дернулся, его глаза сузились от ярости.

— У-у, — медленно протянул Джеймс, вдруг заметив под его глазом огромный, полыхающий всеми оттенками красного, синяк. — Пайпер?..

Камушек выскользнул из ладони Джеймса и упал на пол с тихим стуком. Джеймс указал на синяк пальцем.

Хартли выпустил его куртку, закусил губу и уставился в пол. Очевидно, на этот раз у Мистера-я-образованнее-чем-большинство-людей-могут-себе-позволить не нашлось ответа.

— Что, острый конъюнктивит?

Хартли кинул на Джеймса разъяренный взгляд и сердито вздохнул.

— Холод, — пробормотал он, отступив и скрестив на груди руки.

— Ну, у нас только недавно закончилась ужасающая апокалиптическая зима. Я предложил бы тебе свою куртку, но, боюсь, ты неправильно можешь истолковать это. Кстати, я что, так ничего и не получу за свою зверюшкину шутку?

С досадой отвернувшись, Хартли сделал движение в сторону двери, где ждала их Кейтлин, но Джеймс схватил его за руку.

— Что еще? — нахмурился Хартли. Теперь он выглядел не разгневанным, а скорее печальным и смирившимся. Джеймс знал Хартли не так давно, но все же видеть, как от его привычного самодовольства не осталось и следа, было как-то неловко.

— Холод, — с беспокойством произнес Джеймс. — Что он…

Хартли отвернулся к лестнице, а затем снова взглянул куда-то за спину Джеймсу.

— Я просто… — медленно начал он, но вдруг, остановившись, выпрямился и сухо прервал себя. — Я поцеловал Барри, и Капитану это не понравилось.

В животе Джеймса образовалась странная пустота, которая неожиданно вырвалась наружу взрывом смеха. Хартли возмущенно уставился на него, но потом и сам начал посмеиваться.

В конце концов, он опять вздохнул, и его потерянный взгляд вынудил Джеймса сдержать смех. Он попытался сказать что-то сочувственное, но у него получилось лишь брякнуть:

— Мне казалось, ты не _такой_ гей.

Хартли снова сверкнул глазами.

— И что это, черт возьми, значит?

— Я имел в виду… — Джеймс взмахнул рукой и почувствовал, что краснеет. — Один — мужчина, другой — женщина…

Хартли продолжал не мигая смотреть на него.

— Ты откуда вылез, из 2005-го? **

— А?

Джеймс понятия не имел, о чем говорил Хартли.

— Я даже объяснять тебе не собираюсь. Это такая чушь и настолько ниже меня, и всякий раз, когда я пытаюсь ладить с людьми, они почему-то считают, что могут втоптать меня в грязь, или происходит какое-нибудь другое дерьмо, как с Барри. Так что, ни при каких обстоятельствах я не собираюсь давать итальянскому цирковому идиоту уроки гей-сексуальности.

— Блин, Пайпер, я только… — Джеймс пытался объяснить, что он хотел сказать, но слова, которые вертелись в голове, были ему непривычны и ужасно смущали. — Видишь ли, мне казалось, что ты и Лен Снарт… как бы это… ну, ты понимаешь, один гей вроде как мужественный, а другой… не совсем.

Хартли в изумлении приоткрыл рот.

— Ты только что назвал меня твинком? *** — разъяренно спросил он.

— Это так называется?

Несколько секунд Хартли лишь ожесточенно смотрел на Джеймса.

— Я не знаю, что ты там видел в гей-порно…

Джеймс почувствовал, как удушливая волна смущения заливает его лицо краской.

— Я никогда не…

В этот момент дверь распахнулась, и Хартли, резко отвернувшись, зашагал к Кейтлин, недослушав то, что хотел сказать Джеймс.

***

**Первая ночь в Айрон Хайтс, тремя днями ранее**

— В завершение, — произнес Хартли так, словно его длинная и напыщенная речь в пугающе мрачной, в стиле зловещих ужастиков тюрьме была финалом какой-то романтической комедии, а не самой странной ситуации, в которую Джеймс только попадал в своей жизни. — Отсутствие доступных партнеров для нас обоих логически приводит нас к тому, что мы должны принять это взаимное притяжение, сделать следующий шаг и посмотреть, куда это нас приведет.

Кто блин такой этот парень? И как он может… предлагать _такое_ с этой улыбочкой на лице? Ему следовало немедленно прекратить улыбаться, все это становилось очень уж странным.

Сейчас не лучшее время. Им нужно было тихо пересидеть ночь в Айрон Хайтс, и когда Джеймс обнаружил это небольшое уютное помещение, он надеялся уснуть в одиночестве, в кресле, положив ноги на стол, но сейчас по столу бегала крыса, плащ Хартли висел на стуле, поверх куртки Джеймса, а сам Хартли стоял напротив вжавшегося в дверь Джеймса и… улыбался ему.

Единственный фонарик, который у них был, лежал на столе, и как бы Джеймсу ни хотелось схватить его и направить прямо в лицо Хартли, он не мог до него добраться.

— Знаешь… — Джеймс с трудом сглотнул, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, только бы избежать пристального взгляда Хартли. — …Хитвейв тоже один…

— Меня не прет от ожогов, — медленно произнес Хартли и шагнул ближе. Теперь его лицо было совсем рядом, а их колени соприкоснулись, и Джеймс почувствовал напряжение во всем теле.

_Как быстро бьется пульс_ , — думал Джеймс, уставившись на Хартли и не пытаясь сделать движение, чтобы прекратить все это или поощрить его действовать дальше. _Многого не заметить, но можно достаточно… ладно. Нужно обдумать это. Хартли… довольно симпатичный… для парня._

— Но почему ты говоришь это _мне_?

— Ты не слушал меня? — Хартли нахмурился. — Слушай, иногда ты полный мудак, но, мне кажется, ты не против моего присутствия, и я думаю, ты забавный.

— Забавный?

Джеймс снова мучительно сглотнул. Ну, в общем-то, да. Он же типа клоун, этого и следовало от него ожидать, но, с другой стороны, Хартли Рэтэуэй (из тех самых Рэтэуэев), он же гений… и парень. И это имело такое же важное значение, как и его красивые глаза.

— Особенно прямо сейчас, — кивнул Хартли.

Бля, он шел напролом. Сделав еще один маленький шажок вперед, Хартли ногой провел по колену Джеймса и внешней части его бедра. Это был хороший прием, обычно срабатывающий, если кто-то пытался перепихнуться с ним, однако, Хартли хотел убедить его…

— Как? — вырвалось у Джеймса. Это был тоже очень важный вопрос. — Как ты хочешь… если ты… — На секунду он замолчал. Почему так чертовски сложно подобрать слова? У Джеймса никогда не было с этим проблем. — Я просто хочу знать, _что_ мы делаем.

Хартли вдруг стал серьезен.

— Я обещаю, что мы не будем делать ничего, что тебе не понравится. И еще — это ничего не значит. Просто два человека оказывают друг другу услугу в отсутствии других вариантов.

Сказав это, Хартли отступил, и Джеймс поежился — в помещении было холодно. Хартли взгромоздился на стол, его рука в перчатке уперлась в подбородок. Не сводя с Джеймса пристального взгляда, он спросил:

— Ну, как ты на это смотришь?

Вздохнув, Джеймс пожал плечами.

— У меня никого не было целых полгода.

Хартли просиял в ответ. Его лицо осветилось широкой и обнадеживающей улыбкой.

— Именно. — Он стукнул по столу ногой в тяжелом ботинке. — Я уже готов потереться с зомби. — Джеймс поморщился, и Хартли, помолчав, повторил его выражение. — Не буквально, конечно.

— Надеюсь. У мертвых наверняка до хрена венерических заболеваний, — усмехнулся Джеймс.

— У меня есть одно правило, — внезапно снова посерьезнел Хартли.

— Мне придется петь?

Хартли недоуменно посмотрел на Джеймса.

— Что?

— Ну, у тебя этот музыкальный фетиш.

— Это не фетиш.

Хартли выглядел милым, когда злился. Джеймс просто не мог не продолжить.

— Если уж я буду петь тебе серенады, то мое правило — ты должен сосать мой член.

Хартли прищурил глаза.

— Слушай, вот эта штука, которую ты все время пытаешься проделать со мной… лишить меня мужественности в своих глазах… — Джеймс хотел было возразить, но Хартли продолжил. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что на самом деле это работает на меня?

Джеймс не представлял, что ответить на это. К счастью, Хартли еще не закончил.

— У меня единственное правило. — Его голос зазвучал строже. — Не хвастайся тем, что трахнул меня, никаких подробностей о том, что я делал в этой комнате, не морочь себе голову, воображая меня женщиной, и не ревнуй, если я найду кого-то еще, кто не скрывает своей сексуальности.

— Это не одно правило, — возразил Джеймс. Слова с трудом продирались сквозь внезапно пересохшее горло, голова шла кругом.

— Расставь точки с запятой.

— Все равно не одно…

— Я серьезно. Не вздумай трепаться обо мне и не увязни в этом. — Потянувшись к Джеймсу, Хартли схватил его за полосатую рубашку. Его рука на мгновение закрыла свет фонарика. — Ты забавный, сексуальный итальянец, и судя по всему, спортивный, но ты ничего не значишь для меня. Особенно если на горизонте появится какой-нибудь настоящий гей.

Джеймс кинул на него яростный взгляд. Он перехватил запястья Хартли и отбросил его руки прочь.

— Я скорее бы трахнул женщину, в любом случае.

Он тут же пожалел о своих словах. Они могли испортить все его шансы. Но Хартли лишь ухмыльнулся.

— Только не после меня, это я тебе обещаю.

— Ты просто никогда не был со мной…

— Недалеким, итальянским латентом, главное достоинство которого — его накачанный пресс? — самодовольно протянул Хартли. — Просто умру сейчас от радости. Я вроде бы упоминал, что готов уже потрахаться с зомби. Ты в трех шагах от них.

В эту секунду Джеймс вдруг представил, как заткнет Хартли, жестко трахая его, как это надменное, аристократическое выражение сменится порочным, чувственным взглядом, и… это поразило его. Он уперся ладонями в стол, наклонился к Хартли и мстительно произнес:

— А сколько шагов от меня до _Флэша_?

Хартли вздрогнул. На какое-то мгновение Джеймсу показалось, что он сейчас просто выставит его вон, тем самым лишив его единственной возможности перепихнуться хоть раз за последние полгода, но Хартли только протянул руки к его штанам и сказал:

— Значит, мы пришли к соглашению. Мы будем друг для друга временной заменой, пока не найдем кого-то получше.

Хартли произнес самую несексуальную вещь, которую только говорили Джеймсу, но, по каким-то причинам — может, это был блеск в его глазах, или изгиб его губ, когда он говорил, или мысль о том, что Джеймс, во всяком случае, был предпочтительней Мика Рори, и у Джеймса был определенный шанс заняться сегодня сексом, — но слова Хартли неожиданно показались ему захватывающими. Джеймс понял, что попал.

Хартли _раздвинул_ ноги, схватил Джеймса за рубашку и притянул его к себе. Он вел себя, как какой-то ебаный принц, со всей своей самоуверенностью и дерзостью, когда, поправив на носу очки, спросил:

— И что ты хочешь в первую очередь?

На секунду Джеймс растерялся, не совсем поняв, о чем говорит Хартли. Но затем — ничего себе… Это было здорово. Они вели переговоры, и Джеймс мог диктовать условия.

— Трахаться, — немедленно сказал он.

— Не получится, — спокойно ответил Хартли. — У нас ничего нет для этого. Даже презервативов. Это было глупое предложение.

Джеймс нахмурился.

— Тогда какое _умное_ , Пайп?

Услышав прозвище, Хартли усмехнулся.

— Если по порядку. — Он поднял руку и начал загибать пальцы. — Я хочу видеть твой член, хочу, чтобы твой язык оказался у меня во рту, хочу, чтобы ты подрочил мне, и хочу тебе отсосать.

— Хочешь? — удивленно спросил Джеймс.

— Ах, да. Сними свою рубашку, — не смущаясь, добавил Хартли. — Хочу посмотреть, что под ней.

— Значит, это… — начал Джеймс, но Хартли вдруг перебил его.

— Еще кое-что забыл. Ни слова о том, как быстро любой из нас кончит. У нас обоих давно никого не было.

Джеймс буквально почувствовал облегчение.

— Это… будет забавно, — с волнением заметил он.

— Ладно, теперь снимай рубашку.

Хартли откинулся назад и выжидательно посмотрел на него.

Джеймс пожал плечами, не расстегивая, стащил рубашку через голову и кинул ее на пол. Она упала с громким звоном — в каждом кармашке были спрятаны кое-какие вещицы, Джеймс ненавидел пустые карманы.

— Нам не хватает только пива и чипсов, — смущаясь, пошутил он.

Закусив губу, Хартли рассматривал его обнаженный торс. Это продолжалось так долго, что Джеймс начал чувствовать себя странно и неловко двинул руками.

— Так… эм…

Он пытался сосредоточиться на губах Хартли, стараясь избегать этого… хищного, голодного взгляда.

— Твоя крыса… Она ведь не будет наблюдать за нами, правда?

— Это всего лишь крыса. Она просто заснет на стуле. — Хартли тряхнул головой, словно опомнившись. — В общем, сначала ты заставишь кончить меня, а потом я тебя.

Хартли принялся расстегивать штаны, и Джеймс, нервничая, наблюдал за ним. Он никогда прежде не делал ничего подобного. Когда Хартли наклонился к нему, у него была лишь одна секунда перед поцелуем.

Губы Хартли были мягкими, гладкими и очень приятными. Джеймс тут же понял, как потрескались от холода и ветра его собственные губы. Язык Хартли пробежался по ним, затем он уверенно всосал нижнюю губу Джеймса в рот, и Джеймс тут же задохнулся от внезапно поразившей его реальности происходящего.

Чувство вины, растерянности, огромного волнения вдруг накатило на него, вызвав неприятную карусель в животе, но Хартли продолжал его целовать. Казалось, Хартли совсем не волнует то, что Джеймс не отвечал на его поцелуй. Его губы, язык, исследуя рот Джеймса, постоянно двигались, нетерпеливо и возбужденно, а затем он низко застонал в поцелуй. Это звук неожиданно превратил нервную карусель внутри в _возбуждение_.

И Джеймс отреагировал. Нерешительно и судорожно, стараясь следовать движениям Хартли. Тот отвечал ему вдвойне. Джеймс почувствовал, как его тело отозвалось жаром в паху. Он знал, что возбудился только от _этого_. Бля, это было действительно так давно.

Отличная, великолепная идея, Хартли был гением, и Джеймс собирался сказать ему об этом, как только тот перестанет ласкать его своими мягкими, нежными губами…

Ладонь Хартли прикоснулась к его запястью, и Джеймс, не задумываясь, обхватил ее своей рукой. Хартли выдернул ладонь и, взяв Джеймса за запястье, потянул его руку себе между ног.

Страх. Возбуждение. Волнение. Смущение.

Хартли прижал его руку с своему паху, и Джеймс почувствовал под ладонью его твердый и горячий член. Он оторвался от губ Пайпера, не упустив его чувственный жалобный стон, который заставил Джеймса пожалеть об этом, но затем он начал поглаживать Хартли, не отрывая взгляда от его лица.

Хартли запрокинул голову, его шея обнажилась. Он порнографически застонал и закусил губу. Джеймс повернул руку, чтобы было удобнее, а Хартли… господи, он был бессовестно громким. Каждое легкое движение ладони вызывало у него стон поощрения. Джеймс прижал большой палец к основанию его члена, и звук, который при этом издал Хартли, заставил его почувствовать, как вдруг тесно стало в штанах.

Хартли был очень красивым. Джеймсу нравилось, как приоткрываются его губы, как он сжимает ногами его собственные бедра, как он откидывается назад, словно открываясь.

— Sei molto sensibile quando ti tocco. (Ты такой чувствительный, когда я тебя трогаю, — итал.)

Старая привычка говорить на итальянском во время секса взяла верх.

— Logicamente è passato troppo tempo (Вполне ожидаемо, ко мне давно никто не прикасался, — итал.), — тут же ответил Хартли.

Никто никогда прежде не разговаривал с ним в постели на итальянском. Он начал двигать рукой быстрее, ему совершенно не хотелось увязнуть в словах, которые ему пришлось бы переводить в уме. Не отрывая взгляда от губ Хартли — его мотивации, — он скользил ладонью по члену все быстрее и быстрее, слушая пронзительные стоны и пытаясь подстроиться под них.

Его ладонь стала гладкой от естественной смазки — самое странное ощущение, которое он когда-либо испытывал, но что-то удивительно живое и эротичное было в том, что в этом участвовал кто-то еще. От каждого движения руки Хартли содрогался и стонал.

— Baciami, — выдохнул он.

«Поцелуй меня», — перевел про себя Джеймс и сделал это без колебаний. Он впился в чужие губы, и для Хартли это, должно быть, стало переломным моментом. Он со всей силы сжал запястье Джеймса, и, черт, какой же стон вырвался из него, низкий, хриплый и чувственный, он выгнулся, подавшись бедрами вперед, и кончил.

Джеймс с сомнением посмотрел на свою руку, залитую спермой. Святое дерьмо, что он только что сделал? Зачем? Почему? Это было…

— Хорошо. — Хартли все еще тяжело дышал. Откинув со лба волосы, он добавил. — Прислонись к столу, я отсосу тебе.

Взгляд Джеймса упал на его губы. Губы, которые он все еще чувствовал на своих. Да. _Вот, почему_.

Джеймс двинулся к столу, с трудом удерживая равновесие. Хартли спрыгнул на пол и, засунув член в штаны, тут же опустился на колени, оказавшись лицом прямо перед пахом Джеймса.

Со внезапно охватившим его беспокойством, Джеймс дотянулся до стула и, убедившись, что крысы там нет, схватил свою куртку и плащ Хартли и бросил одежду рядом с ним.

— Подложи под колени, — ответил Джеймс на его немой вопрос.

Хартли странно посмотрел на него и, развязав шнурки, стащил с него ботинки, а затем потянул его штаны вниз.

Джеймс не стал протестовать, все что он сейчас чувствовал — прохладу, охватившую его полувозбужденный член и некое облегчение.

— Succhiami il cazzo. (Соси мой член, — итал.).

Это единственное, что пришло ему в голову.

Хартли в ответ закатил глаза.

Бля, это действительно происходило. Джеймс не знал, продержится ли он хотя бы минуту. Он вцепился в столешницу и опустил глаза на губы Хартли, как загипнотизированный. Ожидание убивало его.

Протянув руку, Хартли погладил его по груди, затем его гибкие пальцы прошлись по внутренней стороне бедра, словно Джеймс был каким-то музыкальным инструментом, а Хартли опытным настройщиком. Джеймсу нравилось это, но ужасно хотелось большего.

Хартли удобнее устроился между ног Джеймса. Это было невероятно красиво. Наблюдая за ним, Джеймс вдруг подумал о том, что Хартли был самым чувственным партнером, из всех, что у него были.

Обеими руками медленно изучив член Джеймса, Хартли поднес его к губам и мягко накрыл ими кончик. Джеймс тут же дернулся бедрами вперед, но тот остановил его, резко удержав ладонями.

— Прости, — пробормотал Джеймс.

Хартли, не выпуская кончика члена изо рта, закатил глаза. Как он мог быть таким самоуверенным с чужим членом во рту? Все-таки Хартли был самым интересным человеком, которые только попадались Джеймсу за всю его жизнь. Хотя… вероятно, Джеймс был несколько… предвзят.

Положив одну руку на бедро Джеймса, Хартли принялся медленно и сильно сосать его член. Джеймс судорожно выдохнул, дрожь прокатилась по его спине. Другой рукой Хартли помогал себе, держа член за основание и лаская мошонку.

Джеймс уставился в потолок, закрыл глаза и позволил себе отдаться ощущениям. Рот Хартли был волшебным, горячим и тесным. Его язык быстро скользил вдоль щели, опускался ниже, и в следующий момент уже ласкал чувствительную уздечку.

Дыхание Джеймса тут же сбилось, он покачнулся. Забыв, как дышать, он мог только бессвязно бормотать:

— Бля… Харт… просто… бля, да… Пайп… продолжай это… ч-черт… ох, бля…

Точечные движения Хартли не прекращались ни на мгновение. Его рот медленно впускал член, с каждым разом он заглатывал все больше, обволакивая Джеймса этим тесным, великолепным жаром, а его язык продолжал тереть самое чувствительное место.

Черт, Хартли действительно не врал на свой счет. У Джеймса в жизни было не так уж много минетов, но, как выяснилось, была огромная разница между девчонкой, не заинтересованно делающей это в основном лишь потому, что Джеймс мило уговорил ее, обещая украсть для нее какую-нибудь побрякушку, и Хартли, который буквально _сам попросил_ его об этом. Хартли отсасывал ему жадно, нетерпеливо, он _хотел_ делать это, и его красивые карие глаза внимательно следили за каждой реакцией Джеймса.

Джеймс не мог поверить, что у него получилось продержаться так долго. Хартли работал ртом до определенного момента, легко и быстро, а Джеймс ловил губами воздух, задыхаясь в бессловесной мольбе. Затем Хартли отстранился и начал ласкать член рукой, в стремительном и жестком темпе, не останавливаясь ни на секунду, пока Джеймс не почувствовал, как все его тело наполняется теплом. Он дернулся и кончил на плащ, лежащий у него под ногами.

На мгновение все вокруг вдруг приобрело резкие очертания. Тени на лице Хартли, темные стены вокруг, клаустрофобически тесный офис, в котором они скрывались. Джеймс был ошеломлен, но энергия постепенно покидала его, и вялость накатывала волнами.

Он ощущал какое-то оцепенение, не в силах произнести ни слова. Хартли потянул его за ремень от стола, и он послушно, почти автоматически повиновался.

Они молча улеглись на полу, Джеймс отстраненно рассматривал Хартли, пытаясь понять, что чувствует. Смущение? Или удовлетворение? Его зрение было на удивление четким, но все тело… он был словно пьяный.

— Нам нужно поспать, — наконец подал голос Хартли.

Джеймс кивнул, и через несколько минут после того, как погас фонарик, он уснул, машинально прижав Хартли к своей груди.

***

Джеймс действительно не хотел утром вот так исчезать. Ему просто нужно было разобраться в себе. То, что произошло между ним и Хартли, было намного лучше, чем он вообще ожидал, и в голове у него творилась сумятица. Хотя, его член был совершенно другого мнения.

Он быстро поднялся, на выходе случайно ударился мизинцем о дверь и, чертыхаясь, выскочил наружу. Наверное, он оставил о себе не лучшее мнение у едва проснувшегося и зевающего парня, который накануне вечером заснул в его объятиях.

***

**Пятнадцатое шоссе, по пути в Централ Сити, настоящее время**

Хартли чувствовал себя несчастным, потому что он _не был_ несчастен, и это было проблемой.

Всей их группе пришлось втиснуться в один небольшой фургон, кроме счастливчика Барри Аллена, и ехать в этой тесноте обратно в Централ Сити. Хартли был уверен — даже у сидящего в прицепе Гродда места было больше, чем у них. Вела фургон Лиза Снарт, а вечно сердитый детектив Уэст (серьезно, с лица человека не сходило это угрюмое выражение) занял пассажирское сиденье, так что всем остальным пришлось каким-то образом поделить оставшиеся места. Это было по-настоящему ужасно. Хартли вырос с родителями, которые летали на частном самолете во Францию ради того, чтобы съесть на ужин какой-нибудь особенный салат и полюбоваться видом. Поездка в фургоне казалась ему чистилищем.

Кроме разве что небольшой детали. Увы. И во всем, как всегда, была виновата Шона.

Хартли любил ее, но как же часто она его бесила. В большинстве случаев, он мог быть рядом с ней самим собой, ему не приходилось притворяться, и это казалось чудесным. Хартли был благодарен ей. Но Шона порой убеждала его делать такие глупые, блядски, несусветно глупые вещи, из-за которых он готов был потом оттаскать себя за волосы. Признаться Барри оказалось самой глупой вещью, которую он когда-либо совершал.

— Поговори с ним. Ты должен быть честен, если хочешь идти дальше и не терять его дружбы. И кто знает? Вдруг он чувствует то же самое.

Сдавленный на заднем сиденье фургона, он прижался лбом к прохладному стеклу, единственной прохладной поверхности, все остальное было липким и горячим, снова испытывая муки одолевающего его смущения. Невозможно было вспоминать о том моменте без… тьфу, блин, ощущения разрывающейся от удара головы. Фургон подпрыгнул на кочке и стекло пребольно шмякнуло его по лбу. За окном скучно проплывали пейзажи, одинокие деревья, брошеные автомобили, может, даже парочка зомби — ничего, что могло бы привлечь его внимание.

Но худшей вещью, которую сделал Хартли по наущению Шоны, был человек, сидящий рядом, коленка к коленке, неуклюже положивший руку Хартли на плечо, из-за нехватки места, и ведущий до смешного пустой разговор с Циско Рамоном о мультфильме про страуса и койота. Джеймс сидел так близко, что Хартли мог бы услышать биение его сердца, если бы его не заглушал стук собственного в ушах.

_Худшая идея_ , — снова подумал он, разглядывая затылок сидящей впереди Шоны и размышляя над тем, не поговорить ли ему с ней еще раз, поделиться своими проблемами. Но бля… Он и так знал, что она скажет.

Он поморщился. Шона скажет «Он спит с тобой, не так ли? Конечно, ты ему нравишься!».

Но это было неправдой. Просто Джеймс всегда вел себя так, к тому же он был итальянцем, а те просто обожали распускать руки.

«Посмотри, как бла-бла-бла, конечно, ты ему нравишься, и ты должен сказать ему, что чувствуешь…».

Вот дерьмо. Даже ненастоящая Шона, сидящая у него в голове, смущала его.

Он сильнее вжался лбом в стекло в поисках прохлады.

Снарт зачем-то вытащил свою пушку, и Джо Уэст бросил на него яростный взгляд, но тот лишь положил ее себе на колени и нажал на ней какой-то переключатель. В фургоне мгновенно стало прохладнее. Мик Рори проворчал «Бля, было же нормально, дружище». Снарт пожал плечами.

Джеймс блаженно вздохнул, и — боже — от этого звука Хартли чуть не покраснел. Он ненавидел это. Блин, как же он ненавидел это. Пошевелившись, Джеймс наклонился, его пальцы скользнули по плечу Хартли…

Руки Джеймса лежали по обе стороны от него, на спинке сиденья, и он никак не мог прижаться ближе к Циско Рамону и Кейтлин Сноу, а вообще, Хартли было плевать на это. Их связь была случайной и ничего не значила.

Хартли осторожно отклонился от спинки, стараясь не потревожить Антуанетту, спящую у него на коленях, так, чтобы пальцы Джеймса не касались его больше.

Тот как раз был посередине своей истории об АКМЕ-бомбах****, их погрешностях и реальном черном рынке самодельного оружия, существовавшем в Централ Сити. Циско был просто _очарован_ рассказом, отчего Хартли почувствовал болезненное удовлетворение. Конечно, Джеймс и Циско нашли общий язык, у них обоих было похожее чувство юмора. Циско вообще нравился всем. Он был школьным любимчиком, клоуном, который мог подружиться даже с закоренелыми преступниками. Снарт, Мик, Лиза… а теперь и Джеймс. Все любили его. Хартли же всегда был человеком, с которым люди дружили, пока он оплачивал счета и аренду лимузина, но втайне завидовали ему, поскольку их семьи едва ли справлялись с оплатой аренды дома, в то время как дворецкий семьи Хартли мог купить Роллс Ройс.

У Джеймса было намного больше общего с любым сидящим в фургоне человеком, чем с Хартли.

Рука Джеймса опустилась с подголовника. Теперь он сидел, прижавшись плечом к спине Хартли.

Бля, как же тесно.

— Дорожный бегун развивает скорость около двадцати миль в час в среднем, — сообщил Циско, очевидно _пораженному_ Джеймсу, должно быть, продолжая этот идиотский разговор о мультфильмах. Хартли захотелось удавиться. Циско. Чертов жополиз.

— А у койота бесконечный запас ресурсов, — возразил Джеймс. — Не сомневайся, со своим мотоциклом и гигантской резинкой он будет в полном порядке.

— Еще бы! — рассмеялся в ответ Циско.

Шона продолжала жаловаться Марку на ужасную духоту в машине, а тот пытался ее отвлечь именами будущего ребенка.

— Может, Джошуа? Или Джек?

— Блин, Марк, это совсем уж «белые» имена.

— Я мексиканец, — обиделся Марк.

Лиза и Мик вспоминали о каком-то деле, которые трое главных Негодяев провернули несколько лет назад, а Джо Уэст возмущенно разглядывал свою бумажную карту.

Леонард Снарт о чем-то тихо разговаривал с Генри Алленом, но Хартли не мог расслышать их слова.

Эта новая женщина, Кэрол, выглядящая теперь вполне обычно в армейской толстовке, перегнувшись через спинку сиденья, спрашивала у Хэла Джордана, известного парня с радио, как далеко от Централ Сити находится Старлинг Сити.

Айрис и Эдди, прислонившись друг к другу, ехали молча. Было похоже, что Эдди спит.

Кейтлин рассеянно смотрела в окно, изредка бросая взгляды…

Хартли даже подался чуть вперед, чтобы проверить свою догадку.

О, да. Кейтлин посматривала в сторону Мика.

У Хартли не хватило духу задать себе вопрос — зачем ей это. Он не имел права судить ее. Ведь это он спал в объятиях парня-натурала и притворялся… Блин, Хартли даже не был уверен, в чем он притворяется. Он просто жалкий, несчастный и убогий тип, с крысой на коленях. И даже Антуанетта была не в силах помочь ему.

Лениво рассматривая проплывающие в окне окрестности, он вздохнул. Было довольно трудно не думать о Джеймсе, когда тот сидел вплотную к Хартли, а его голос раздавался буквально у него над ухом.

— У Дорожного бегуна, вероятно, полно бабла, — сообщил, посмеиваясь, Джеймс. — Хартли знает об этом все.

Неожиданно фургон тряхнуло, Хартли подбросило вверх, и Антуанетта вцепилась ему в ногу острыми коготками. Он резко повернулся к Циско и Джеймсу. Вот уж, блядь, нет. Он не собирался участвовать в этом разговоре. Ему просто хотелось притвориться, что этого разговора не происходило.

— Правда? — Джеймс улыбнулся ему так, что если бы Хартли не сидел, от этой улыбки его ноги бы точно подкосились. Черт, все было бы проще, если бы Джеймс не был так блядски привлекателен. — Может быть, Хитрый койот какой-нибудь твой дальний кузен?

Циско посмотрел на Хартли и нахмурился. Ладно, Хартли сам был виноват в этом, потому что буквально сверлил Циско взглядом.

— Ну ведь так? — снова подал голос Джеймс, не заметив, что сидит между двух мужчин, стреляющих друг в друга глазами. — Рэтэуэй при деньгах. АКМЕ, вероятно, Меркури Лабс — ха! Флэш — Дорожный бегун.

Смотря прямо на Циско и удивляясь злобе в собственном голосе, Хартли сказал:

— Да? А мне казалось Дорожный бегун развивает скорость двадцать миль в час.

_Отличная работа, Хартли. Ты только что признался, что подслушивал._

— Какая муха тебя укусила?

Циско решительно встретил пристальный взгляд Хартли. Кейтлин рядом с ним напряглась и положила руку ему на плечо.

— Муха, из-за которой мне приходится уже битый час, в тесноте этого дурацкого фургона, выслушивать ваши умозаключения о детском мультике. — Хартли чувствовал, как кривятся его губы. Антуанетта возилась у него на коленях, выискивая удобное место для сна. — Прекрасное времяпрепровождение. Не могу дождаться, когда вы доберетесь до ебаного Скуби Ду.

Циско закатил глаза.

— Блин. Ты такой зануда, — шепотом пробормотал он себе под нос, вероятно, думая, что Хартли не слышит его и забывая о том, что Хартли мог услышать, как булавка падает на пол во время рок-концерта.

Хартли _знал_ это. Знал, что он чертов зануда, со всей своей индивидуальностью, мудрый ослик Иа-Иа, если уж продолжать тему, и полный идиот, потому что любой здравомыслящий человек склонил бы Циско на свою сторону, а Хартли ревновал прямо сейчас, и из-за этой ревности он вышел из себя. И… он был несчастен.

— Хартли… — начал Джеймс.

Неожиданно подала голос Кейтлин, сухо и равнодушно произнеся:

— Не обращайте на него внимание. Это же Хартли.

_Заебали. Все._ Скрестив руки на груди, Хартли уставился в окно. Он чувствовал малейшее движение Джеймса за своей спиной. _Нахуй Кейтлин. Нахуй Циско. Нахуй._

Он прямо сейчас выскочил бы из фургона.

— Хартли не такой уж плохой, — заметил Джеймс. В его голосе прозвучал скорее вопрос, чем утверждение. Он засмеялся, и Хартли почувствовал его руку в своих волосах.

— Конечно, — согласился Циско, понизив тон, но Хартли мог его услышать даже без прототипа колхеарных имплантов. — Мы работали с ним несколько лет. Когда он злится, вот как сейчас, к нему лучше вообще не подходить.

Пальцы, ласкающие его волосы, вдруг исчезли.

— Вы трое вместе работали? — с любопытством спросил Джеймс.

С каким бы удовольствием Хартли сейчас послушал музыку в наушниках, только бы не слышать голоса человека, на которого он так запал, что стоило вспомнить его улыбку, как тут же начинало болеть в груди (хотя, воспоминания о его точеном прессе, и обо всем его обнаженном теле, тоже не выходили у Хартли из головы), разговаривающего с Циско. Которого он ненавидел. Но который был так хорош в том, чтобы… Блин, Хартли даже не знал, как описать это.

Циско был… располагающим к себе гением, и люди обожали приглашать его выпить кофе, чтобы узнать поближе. А Хартли эти самые люди даже не присылали сообщение, опасаясь застрять с ним в разговоре.

Именно. _Несчастный_.

Хартли уставился Шоне в затылок, в отчаянии надеясь, что она обернется.

— СТАР лабс, — послышался голос Кейтлин. — Нас всех нанял Харрисон Уэллс для работы над ускорителем частиц.

Даже простое упоминания Уэллса заставило Хартли болезненно поморщиться. Этот день когда-нибудь кончится? Прямо сейчас ему было так погано, что захотелось просто исчезнуть или зарыть голову в песок.

— Тот самый ускоритель частиц? Без обид, но… — начал Джеймс.

— Да, да, — прервал его Циско. — «Вы катастрофически облажались», я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать. Но на самом деле взрыв был подстроен, так что это не наша вина.

Джеймс рассмеялся, и Хартли машинально ткнул его локтем в живот. Тот схватился за место удара и обиженно хмыкнул.

— В чем дело, Рэтэуэй? — раздраженно спросил Циско, а Кейтлин, щелкнув языком, отвернулась к окну.

— Мое дело… — язвительно начал Хартли, готовый наброситься на него, но не вполне уверенный в том, что хочет сказать. Вероятно, поиздеваться над интеллектом Циско или его грязными волосами.

Ладонь Джеймса вдруг опустилась ему на грудь.

— Остынь, Пайп.

Хартли захотелось ударить его снова, потому что в последний раз, когда он так называл Хартли, его член был у Хартли во рту, и от этого прозвища неожиданно больно кольнуло в груди, голова закружилась… Джеймс был таким красивым, а Хартли ненавидел всех и вся, и он наконец понял Мика, потому что прямо сейчас ему захотелось сжечь весь мир, только чтобы заставить Джеймса прекратить все это.

Циско, все еще сидящий рядом с Джеймсом — худший кошмар, который можно было только представить — его любовник и Циско, в сговоре против него, против Хартли, заметил:

— Нам придется торчать в этом фургоне целый день. Хотя бы попытайся вести себя хорошо.

Хартли не хотел быть хорошим. Он хотел быть _несчастным_.

— Перестань психовать, — сказал ему Джеймс, и Хартли уставился на него, прищурив глаза. Джеймс посмотрел на него каким-то диким, непредсказуемым взглядом и добавил. — И _не ревнуй_.

— А? — удивленно протянул Циско.

Хартли в сотый раз пожалел, что из всех групп выживших, ему приходится находиться в одной группе с Циско.

— Тебе нужно отрастить волосы, как у него, — заметил Джеймс. Он протянул руку и провел ладонью по волосам Циско. Тот с усмешкой отбросил его руку. — Циско… — продолжил Джеймс с тем же жестким выражением на лице, — здесь так мало места, тебе лучше сесть мне на колени.

Циско поднял бровь.

— Это будет неудобно…

— Если вы работали вместе, — прервал его Джеймс, — кто был главным? Наверное, ты? — спросил он Циско. — Ты такой умный.

— Эм… спасибо, — смущенно пробормотал Циско.

Хартли кипел от ярости. Ревность, распространяющая свои метастазы все глубже, сжимала его внутренности, голова гудела, и он был уверен — если бы у него была возможность, он бы, наверное, убил Джеймса и Циско прямо здесь и сейчас.

— Ты занятный, — продолжал Джеймс. — И…

Уши Хартли вдруг заложило от прилива крови, он больше ничего не слышал, что было огромным облегчением, потому что это было… больно. Больно так, словно ему вскрыли грудь и вынули внутренности.

_Да пошел ты нахуй, Циско_ , — подумал он. Слова вертелись на кончике его языка, но он понимал, что не может сказать это вслух. Циско ведь был таким _чертовски занятным_.

— Что? — сквозь гул в ушах прозвучал голос Циско.

— Я сказал, ты занятный. А Харт… сексуальный, — произнес Джеймс.

Хартли со всей силы пихнул его локтем в живот.

— О…

Циско удивленно посмотрел на них обоих. Кейтлин хихикнула.

— Ты согласен? — Джеймс говорил, чуть задыхаясь после удара Хартли. — Я имею в виду, парень, который любит обсуждать мультфильмы…

Он указал на Циско, а потом его взгляд упал на Хартли.

— Не смей заканчивать это предложение, — рявкнул Хартли.

— Ты выглядишь таким милым, когда ревнуешь, Пайп, — протянул Джеймс. Циско кашлянул в кулак и отвернулся. — Ты такой милый.

Джеймс потянулся к Хартли и взял его лицо в ладони.

— Восхитительный, — прошептал Джеймс ему в щеку.

Схватив его за запястья, вне себя от ярости, Хартли отбросил его руки прочь, но странное, щемящее чувство в груди все разрасталось.

— Ты… — зарычал он и остановился, не зная, что сказать.

— Topolino (мышонок, — итал.), — прошептал Джеймс и сложил губы словно для поцелуя.

Хартли зажал их ладонью. Глаза Джеймса сверкали с озорством.

Подождав несколько секунд, Хартли убрал руку, и Джеймс тут же поцеловал его ладонь.

— Джеймс… — с предупреждением в голосе произнес Хартли.

Не обращая внимания на это предупреждение, Джеймс поцеловал его предплечье, сгиб локтя, поднялся к шее, и Хартли нервно и ликующе рассмеялся. Черт возьми, Джеймс на самом деле делал это у всех на глазах?

— Topolino, — повторил Джеймс и, поцеловав Хартли в щеку, совсем близко к губам, отстранился.

Лицо Хартли горело. Он с трудом сдерживал улыбку.

Обернувшись, Шона кинула на него дерзкий, ухмыляющийся взгляд и произнесла одними губами «Моя вина».

Внезапно Хартли нашел, что бегущий за окном пейзаж — самая интересная вещь во вселенной. Он не мог отвести от него взгляд, его голова кружилась, волнение сдавливало грудь. Джеймс был так хорош, но Хартли очень хотелось врезать ему за то, что он вынудил его глупо хихикать прямо перед Циско.

— Так что там с Дорожным бегуном? — беспечно спросил Джеймс, как будто это не он только что флиртовал и выставлял напоказ их… секс по дружбе? Хартли не знал, как назвать это, ни на что подобное они не договаривались. И… блин.

— Эм… Дорожный бегун, — пробормотал Циско, на мгновение замер, но затем продолжил нормальным голосом. — Фактически… В Скуби Ду злодеи всегда изобретают новые гениальные технологии и вместо того, чтобы продать это, они…

Джеймс положил ладонь на бедро Хартли.

— Ti odio (Я ненавижу тебя, — итал.), — прошептал Хартли. — Я тебя ненавижу.

В ответ Джеймс сжал его бедро, и Хартли тут же окончательно и бесповоротно пропал. Пропал из-за выросшего в цирке глупого итальянского уголовника, и если бы отец Хартли был жив, он тут же умер бы от такого известия. Мысль была настолько приятной, что Хартли не мог не улыбнуться.

С Джеймсом все было как-то ново и интересно. Хартли даже мог заставить себя не думать о сумасшедшем «Давайте вызовем короля зомби»-плане, потому что Джеймс был так близко, и в ушах Хартли учащенно бился пульс.

_____________________  
*Джеймс ссылается на песню Боба Риччи «Каменная зверушка», о парне, который пошел в зоомагазин и за пять баксов купил себе зверька.  
В 1975 году некий предприниматель Гэри Даль основал фирму Rock Bottom Productions, которая торговала обычными камнями, упакованными в картонную коробку, напоминающую переноску для домашних животных. К коробке прилагалась инструкция о том, как правильно ухаживать и кормить «каменную зверушку». За шесть месяцев Гэри стал миллионером.  
** Очевидно, Хартли намекает на выход в 2005 году знаменитой «Горбатой горы».  
***От английского Twink, на гей-сленге это молодые, симпатичные худощавые парни.  
**** Корпорация «Акме» — вымышленная торговая марка, фигурирующая в мультфильмах серии «Хитрый койот и Дорожный бегун». Название расшифровывается как «A Company that Makes Everything», то есть «Фирма, делающая все что угодно».


	39. Ночь в Централ Сити

Путь до Централ Сити показался Барри очень коротким. Дороги полностью освободились от снега и льда, а если на пути попадалось какое-нибудь препятствие, на помощь приходил Хэл Джордан со своим инопланетным кольцом. К полудню группа добралась до города.

Барри бежал за фургоном с прицепленным к нему контейнером, в котором тихо сидел Гродд.

Эта пробежка была отличной возможностью очистить голову от ненужных мыслей, подумать обо всем, что произошло. О том, как вчера вечером, едва добравшись до палатки и протиснувшись между спящим Генри и свернувшейся у стенки Кейтлин, Барри мгновенно провалился в сон, стоило ему лечь и обнять Лена. Подумать о словах Шоны и о том, что Лену нужно быть демократичнее, иначе все может просто развалиться, и как бы это ни было тяжело, Барри пришлось сказать ему об этом.

Но почему-то думать обо всем об этом совершенно не хотелось. Барри просто бежал, мимо проплывали весенние пейзажи, и это успокаивало. Может быть, именно это ему и было нужно.

Где-то через час пути фургон остановился, и все, жалуясь, вывалили на улицу, чтобы подышать. После небольшой стоянки Шона не стала возвращаться в фургон, а уселась на задний порог и поставила ноги на сцепку, держащую контейнер. Это было опасно, но ей наверняка уже пришлось выслушать нравоучения от Марка и Хартли, так что Барри решил держать свое мнение при себе.

Еще через несколько часов на горизонте показались кукурузные поля и очертания пригорода, и у Барри на глазах выступили слезы — так свободно и вольно он чувствовал себя. Он надеялся, что ужасная зима больше никогда не вернется. Вероятно, сейчас он мог писать стихи о том, как прекрасно лето, как удивительно хорошо бежать, когда ноги будто сами отталкиваются от земли снова и снова, и путешествие со скоростью восемьдесят миль в час кажется легкой утренней пробежкой.

Когда они добрались до моста в Кейстоуне, Барри подбежал к передней части фургона. На водительском месте сидела Лиза, а рядом Джо с картой в руках. Барри помахал им и помчался вперед.

Он не боялся нарваться на зомби, в кобуре на боку у него висел нож, но больше всего он полагался на свою суперскорость, не раз испытанную в боях против нежити. Рейдеры, такие люди, как ДеВо, тот сумасшедший хирург или женщина с фермы волновали его куда сильнее. _Старинная поговорка зомби-апокалипсиса_ , — подумал Барри, хотя, на самом деле он никогда не увлекался зомби-историями, — _живые намного опаснее_.

Нырнув в торговый центр с высокими окнами, Барри добавил про себя: _Хорошо, что я не сказал это вслух, прозвучало фигово_. Шестиэтажное здание, пустынное и заброшенное, манило его.

***

Удерживая за плечами тяжелый рюкзак, Барри остановился возле фургона, несколько секунд назад припарковавшегося возле их дома. Джо и Лиза уже успели выйти наружу, остальные медленно покидали тесное пространство.

Здания выглядели совершенно такими же, какими они оставили их — два особняка на противоположных сторонах улицы, отгороженные простыми заборам. До боли знакомый кемпер, на который Барри не мог смотреть без ностальгии, стоял посреди улицы как баррикада. Лиза припарковала фургон на другой стороне, и теперь два автомобиля представляли собой импровизированную ограду, которая хоть и не могла послужить препятствием для обычного человека, но казалась достаточной защитой от толпы зомби.

— Дом, милый дом, — проговорила Лиза, взмахнув пушкой в своей руке в сторону резиденции Негодяев. Увидев Барри, она широко улыбнулась. — Ты не представляешь, сколько было нытья…

Мик вылез из фургона первым, и это заняло какое-то время. Барри не знал, что делать с Гроддом, но, прежде всего, надо было подумать о том, где разместить новых членов группы. Его мысли прервал Джо, который с хмурым видом подошел к нему и Лизе.

— И куда ты направишься? — спросил он у Барри, сверкая глазами.

Лиза окинула Джо пристальным взглядом и без предисловий направила ему в лицо свою пушку. Барри тут же схватил ее за руку.

— Лиза!

— Мне не нравится его тон, — бросила Лиза.

— Не надо ни в кого прицеливаться.

Лиза возмущенно вырвала руку из захвата.

— Пойду посмотрю, как там Циско, — пробормотала она, удаляясь от Барри и Джо. Подойдя к фургону, она засунула пушку в кобуру.

— Однажды преступив закон… — начал Джо.

Барри совершенно не хотелось выслушивать мнение Джо о Негодяях. И без того было ясно, что Джо думал о них, и он никогда не поймет, что Лиза теперь для Барри как семья.

— Я нашел в торговом центре кое-какие припасы, — прервал он Джо. — После того, как мы придумаем, что делать с Гроддом, нам всем нужно собраться в нашем доме и получше узнать друг друга.

Джо нахмурился. Засунув руки в карманы, он посмотрел на Барри с тем же самым выражением, с которым смотрел на него, когда Барри было одиннадцать и он попытался сбежать из дома, чтобы отправиться в Айрон Хайтс. С жалостью и разочарованием во взгляде.

— В каком доме? — недовольно спросил он.

Барри сгорбился, поправляя рюкзак, и провел ладонью по волосам.

— В этом, — указал он на особняк Негодяев.

— И Айрис?

— Айрис живет в другом.

Барри указал на дом напротив, хотя и так было понятно. Он увидел, как его отец и Лен вылезли из фургона. Генри что-то сказал, и Лен улыбнулся.

Лен вытянул руку и, заметив Барри, кинул на него быстрый сосредоточенный взгляд. Барри покачал головой. Возможно, Генри и Лен сблизились во время поездки? Мысль об этом заставляла Барри нервничать, хоть он сам и настоял на том, чтобы они какое-то время провели без него. Лену идея не понравилась, но он не смог придумать достаточного аргумента против того, чтобы Барри бежал за фургоном.

— Где живут Снарты? — с горечью спросил Джо.

Барри ощутил, как кровь отхлынула от лица и необъяснимое чувство вины тут же поселилось где-то в животе. Он понимал, что ему не должно быть стыдно, но от взгляда Джо почему-то вдруг захотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

— Ты знаешь, _где_. — Он не мог поднять глаза на Джо, вместо этого сосредоточенно рассматривая фургон. — Я и Лен живем в одной комнате.

Джо даже не пытался скрыть отвращение, когда сказал:

— Сколько времени вы вместе? Ты думаешь, это нормально — жить с человеком, которого едва знаешь?

— Я знаю его лучше, чем ты.

Нахмурившись еще сильнее, Джо приблизился.

— Неужели ты действительно думаешь, что Снарт не предаст нас всех снова, ради собственной выгоды?

Этот поучающий менторский тон Барри слышал сотни раз.

— Этот человек — безжалостный убийца, заботящийся лишь о себе, а теперь у него есть и ты. Тот, кто пляшет под его дудку и поручается за него. Такие люди, как он, не меняются. Как только что-то будет не в его интересах, он сразу же вернется к своим прежним делам.

На какое-то мгновение Барри показалось, что он сейчас ударит Джо, но он тут же пожалел о своих мыслях. Просто все это было очень неприятно. Не существовало никакого способа переубедить Джо, если он в чем-то был уверен. Барри и Айрис не понаслышке знали об этом. Иногда упрямство Джо было им на руку, если отец вставал на их защиту, но чаще всего Барри просто хотелось рвать на себе волосы и кричать из-за тщетных попыток достучаться до него. Джо никогда не слушал, и это было невыносимо, особенно, теперь когда он был так нужен Барри.

К этому моменту все покинули фургон. Хэл Джордан и Кэрол о чем-то разговаривали с Леном и Кейтлин. Все то и дело поглядывали на прицеп, где сидел Гродд. Очевидно, они решали, куда поместить гориллу, чтобы и Гродду было комфортно, и все чувствовали себя в безопасности.

— Ты меня слушаешь?

Джо передвинулся, чтобы попасть в поле зрение Барри.

— Нет.

Барри было приятно сказать это.

— Я люблю тебя, Барри. Не хочу…

— Да, я знаю. И я люблю тебя, Джо. — Он решительно тряхнул головой. — Но ты… ты должен доверять мне или найти способ принять это, потому что… ты меня не переубедишь.

— Если бы ты слушал меня…

— Это ты меня не слушаешь! — Заметив, как Циско и Лиза удивленно взглянули на него, Барри понизил голос. — Джо… Я не… — Он снова вдруг ощутил необъяснимое чувство вины. — Пойду, проверю как там Биволо.

Он исчез со вспышкой молнии, прежде чем Джо успел ему сказать что-то еще.

***

Биволо нигде не было. Впрочем, Барри это совершенно не удивило. Они отсутствовали слишком долго, и, должно быть, Радужный Рейдер просто решил покинуть их.

Из принесенных Барри продуктов — муки, сахара, корицы и банок с фруктами, Мику удалось кое-что сообразить, а Кейтлин и Айрис вспомнили свои кондитерские навыки и приготовили фруктово-сахарную смесь, которая на вкус получилась просто фантастической, и Барри за несколько секунд умял большую порцию.

Хэл Джордан поделился пивом с Лизой и Циско. Как только он начал рассказывать им историю об испытательных полетах (очевидно, его летная куртка была не просто модным аксессуаром), а Кэрол периодически вмешивалась в рассказ, поправляя незначительные детали, к ним присоединились Генри и Айрис. Барри в основном торчал на кухне, поскольку Мик пек для него пивной хлеб, и ему не хотелось оставлять Мика в одиночестве. Лен стоял в проходе между гостиной и кухней, прислонившись к дверному косяку, и, слушая рассказ Хэла, неспешно пил пиво.

Эдди остался где-то снаружи вместе с Джо, и Айрис с Барри, заметив это, обменялись тревожным взглядом.

Гродд, кажется, был доволен. Хэл и Кэрол, используя свои кольца, подтянули несколько автомобилей, установив их в круг возле кемпера, и накрыли их брезентом. Гродд спокойно сидел в этом загоне и читал какие-то газеты и религиозные книги, которые нашлись в соседнем доме.

Барри просто необходимо было узнать принцип действия этих колец.

Сказав, что собирается идти спать, Кейтлин почему-то снова вернулась, переодетая в спортивные штаны, с заколотыми в небрежный пучок волосами. Она устроилась в гостиной с книгой.

Джеймс и Хартли тоже были где-то снаружи, за домом. Окно на кухне было открыто, и Барри слышал их приглушенные голоса, хотя и не мог разобрать, о чем они говорили.

Наклонившись над столом, Мик замешивал тесто. Во рту у него дымилась сигарета, запах раздражал, но Барри почти уже привык к нему. Казалось, что вообще все запахи стали не такими резкими, как раньше, на фоне удушающего запаха гниения, который преследовал их повсюду.

— Приятно вернуться домой, — пробормотал Мик себе под нос.

— А?

Барри присел на стул.

— Да, приятно.

Ему было гораздо удобнее сейчас, когда он наконец снял Флэш-костюм, в футболке с огромным логотипом Adidas на груди и в джинсах, которые на самом деле принадлежали Лену, но сидели на Барри вполне прилично. Когда он искал, что бы надеть, он обнаружил, что у него нет других штанов, кроме леггинсов и спортивных трико. На ноги он надел удобные как тапочки кроссовки, и вся одежда была настолько комфортной, что в ней, вероятно, можно даже было спать.

Барри кивнул Мику.

— Я люблю этот дом.

— Напоминает мне ту ферму, — сказал Мик. — Ну, до того, как мы узнали, что та старушка — спятившая сука.

— Давай не будем вспоминать об этом во время еды, — подал голос Лен.

На какое-то время в кухне воцарилась тишина. Мик переложил тесто в кастрюлю. Снаружи по-прежнему раздавались голоса Джеймса и Хартли.

— Это правда, что между Джеймсом и Хартли что-то есть? — нарушил тишину Барри.

— Ага, — ответил Мик.

Кивнув, Лен вошел на кухню и облокотился на кухонный стол.

— Это стало очевидным в фургоне.

Он встретился глазами с Барри, и Барри улыбнулся ему. Лен ответил ему понимающей улыбкой. Мик завернул тесто в фольгу.

— Они просто спят вместе или же они на самом деле вместе?

Барри надеялся на последнее, ведь Хартли был ему другом, и он знал, что тот ищет не просто секса, правда… и сексом Хартли интересовался тоже.

— Джеймс, кажется, сражен, — заметил с усмешкой Лен. Мик фыркнул, соглашаясь. — Хотя, я думал, что в конце концов он придет к тебе, Мик.

— Серьезно? — удивился Барри. — Почему к Мику?

— Все хотят быть с кем-то, Скарлет, — пожал плечами Лен. — Джеймс просто клоун, а Мик выглядит довольно впечатляюще, если не обращать внимания на его ожоги.

Мик одарил Лена хмурым взглядом, и Лен ухмыльнулся в ответ.

— Я бы все равно не клюнул, — сказал Мик и поставил хлеб в духовку.

Направив туда свою пушку, он прикрыл дверцу и включил оружие. Кухня озарилась красноватым мерцающим светом.

— Хартли вроде бы счастлив? — в раздумье произнес Барри. — Он действительно нравится Джеймсу.

— Вопреки сложившемуся мнению, — медленно начал Лен, — я _не_ ненавижу Рэтэуэя. Я сомневаюсь насчет Джеймса. Хотелось бы знать, что он будет делать, если мы столкнемся с группой выживших, и там будут женщины.

Барри поморщился.

— Ты думаешь…

— Если Хартли вдруг решит оторвать Джеймсу член ультразвуком, я не буду мешать, — заметил Лен. — Я бы точно бросил этого ублюдка, если бы он попытался выкинуть что-то такое.

Барри знал, что его улыбка была тут совсем не к месту, но ничего не мог поделать с собой.

— Хартли никогда не пытался встать между нами, ты ведь знаешь.

Он посмотрел на Лена, чувствуя какую-то смесь счастья и гордости.

Лен в ответ пожал плечами.

— Он пытался, но все в порядке. Хартли был одинок, я его понимаю.

Мик оставил свою пушку и, придерживая дверцу духовки прихваткой, повернулся к Лену и Барри.

— Мне нужно кое-что спросить у вас.

Лен вопросительно показал на себя и на Барри.

— Да, у вас обоих.

Мик прислонился к столу, по-прежнему удерживая дверцу. Из духовки уже потянуло вкусным ароматом печеного хлеба, и рот Барри наполнился слюной. Боже, как хотелось есть…

— Что-то серьезное? — спросил Лен.

Мик неопределенно повел плечами. Вытащив сигарету изо рта, он стряхнул пепел прямо на пол. Лен раздраженно проследил за ним, но Мик не обратил на это внимание.

— Просто нужно поговорить… кое о чем.

— И о чем же? — поинтересовался Барри.

— О докторе.

— О моем отце?

Мик прищурился.

— _Кейтлин_ , — словно нехотя произнес он.

У Лена едва получилось сдержать смех.

— Доктор Сноу. Могу представить, куда это приведет.

— Заткнись, — рявкнул Мик.

Ох. Барри тоже понимал, куда это может привести. Он, конечно, не мог представить Мика и Кейтлин… вместе. Казалось, они никогда и не общались друг с другом, но чисто гипотетически… мысль была странной и… далеко идущей. Мик Рори и Кейтлин. Это было так же неожиданно, как Лиза и Циско. И наверное такой же неожиданностью для всех были Барри и Лен.

_Странно_ , — подумал Барри. — _Оба его лучших друга с Негодяями?_ Так же как и он сам? Мысль была почти прекрасной, разве что…

— Она замужем.

Мика это будто бы не впечатлило. Он равнодушно пожал плечами.

— Ее мужа здесь нет, верно? — заметил Лен.

Барри потер ладонью лоб.

— Но она все равно замужем, — повторил он.

— Раньше это не было проблемой для женщин, — снисходительно заявил Мик.

— Кейтлин замужем, она носит обручальное кольцо и ждет Ронни. Брак — это серьезно.

— Брак — это просто когда люди в старом здании говорят друг другу какие-то слова и дарят украшения, — возразил Мик. — Это ничего не значит. Мы ни разу не видели этого мужа. Он, наверное, уже мертв.

— Она этого не знает. В прошлый раз, когда все так думали, он вернулся к ней, живой.

— А ты, вообще-то, в ее вкусе, — усмехнулся Лен. — Ее муж тоже любит поджигать себя ради забавы.

— Как уморительно, — проворчал Мик.

— Я хотел сказать… — снова начал Барри. — Кейтлин…

_Совершенно непохожа на тебя_ , — подумал он, но не стал говорить это вслух.

— Если у вас с Леном это получилось. — Мик хмуро оглядел их обоих. — Почему не может получиться у нас с Кейтлин?

— Прекрасное замечание, — с легким наклоном головы согласился Лен.

— Тебе нужно узнать, готова ли она к отношениям с тобой. — Барри решил, что такой ответ звучит разумно. Ни Лена, ни Мика не волновало то, что у Кейтлин был муж, а Барри определенно беспокоило. — Она… как-то намекала или…

— Да, — просто ответил Мик, не уточняя подробности.

— Не помешало бы спросить у нее, — сказал Лен.

— Думаешь?

Из духовки еще сильнее запахло свежим хлебом. Барри на секунду закрыл глаза, чтобы насладиться этим запахом. Сытным, с нотками пива и овса, который Мик добавил в муку, чтобы тесто было пышнее — боже, этот запах сводил с ума. Даже старое масло не могло испортить этот чудесный хлеб. Барри ни за что не хотел когда-нибудь покинуть этот дом, пропитанный ароматом свежеиспеченного хлеба.

— Когда будет готово? — спросил он, все еще наслаждаясь запахом.

Мик рассмеялся так громко, что Барри на секунду испугался. Что-то случилось? Он уставился на посмеивающегося Лена и понял, что смеются они над ним.

— Что?

— Такое лицо он всегда делает? — ухмыляясь, спросил Мик.

Лен издал короткий смешок и прижал левую руку к груди.

— Черт, Мик. Я не могу ответить.

— Ну что? — Барри смущенно разглядывал их обоих. — Я что-то пропустил?

— Ничего, — усмехнулся Лен.

Барри заметил, как он красноречиво взглянул на Мика. Нахмурившись, Барри пытался сообразить, пока… о-о… вот, значит как… Барри тоже хотелось посмеяться вместе с ними.

— Дай нам пятнадцать минут, дружище, — попросил Мик. — Должно хватить.

— Именно так и сказал Лен? — спросил Барри, наблюдая за реакцией Лена.

Мик тут же взорвался каким-то странным, икающим смехом. Склонившись, он по-прежнему пытался держать дверцу духовки, его плечи дрожали от смеха. Ни слова не говоря, Лен смотрел на Барри со свирепым выражением на лице, однако, губы его кривились в усмешке.

— Так что? — Лен продолжал словно хищник разглядывать Барри. Он обошел кухонный стол, проведя ладонью по краю столешницы. Когда он подошел ближе к Барри, его ладонь легла на ремень. В кухне вдруг стало слишком жарко. — Это вызов? — Его тяжелый ботинок стукнул по кроссовку Барри. — Хочешь посмотреть, как далеко я могу зайти?

Барри усмехнулся.

— Еще бы…

Схватив Лена за куртку, он поднялся и притянул его к себе. Барри обожал это, обожал ощущение близости, дыхание Лена на своем лице, его глаза на расстоянии всего в дюйм.

Лен поцеловал его. На вкус он был горький, как пиво и сладкий, как фрукты и сахар. Он был _теплым_ , хотя вряд ли ему понравилось бы такое определение. Мысль заставила Барри усмехнуться. На мгновение отстранившись, Лен что-то прошептал, а затем снова поцеловал его в верхнюю губу, прямо под носом. Барри обнял его за шею.

Наконец Лен оторвался от него и прижался лбом к его лбу.

— Не дразни меня, — тихо сказал он. Его улыбка была такой заразительной. — Ты не сдвинешься с места, пока хорошенько не поешь.

— Ладно.

И Лен поцеловал его снова.

Барри ласкал пальцами его затылок, и едва успел коснуться языком губ Лена, как тот опять отстранился. Они легонько потерлись носами, и Лен улыбнулся. Боже, как же это было прекрасно.

— Я… — начал говорить Барри, удивляясь своему вдруг охрипшему голосу. Он добавил шепотом, так, чтобы его мог услышать только Лен. — Я рад, что ты подружился с моим отцом.

Лен хмыкнул, коснулся губ Барри легким, невинным поцелуем и снова прижался лбом. Его глаза были так близко.

— Я могу хорошо себя вести.

— Неужели? — усмехнулся Барри.

Ладонь Лена скользнула по его спине, залезла под футболку, и Барри тут же покрылся мурашками от прикосновения холодных пальцев. Лен притянул его ближе, положив ладонь ему на поясницу. Обнимая Лена за шею, Барри обхватил его другой рукой за талию.

Вокруг них еще существовали какие-то звуки — смех Хэла, приглушенный разговор Джеймса с Хартли за окном, тяжелый вздох Мика где-то поблизости — Барри слышал их, но они были словно фоновым шумом и не имели никакого значения. Он смотрел только на Лена, и то, как Лен смотрел на него, не оставляло никаких сомнений. Эти чувства были взаимными.

Лен поцеловал его в нос, отчего Барри сморщился и тут же поцеловал Лена, так быстро, что тот даже не успел заметить и усмехнулся. Ответная улыбка Барри была такой широкой, что заболели губы.

Они стояли так долгое время. Барри думал о том, что нет в мире такой вещи, которая заставила бы его лишиться объятий Лена. А потом Мик вытащил хлеб из духовки, и в животе у Барри заурчало.

Барри разрезал хлеб на три части, но он все равно обжигал руки. Лен сел на диван рядом с Кейтлин, и Барри подошел к ним послушать, не говорят ли они о Мике.

Хэл продолжал рассказывать забавные истории. Было трудно сдержать смех, слушая о том, как Хэл чуть не разбил свой самолет, когда думал, что Кэрол секстится с ним, хотя, она на самом деле предупреждала его о надвигающемся шторме.

Вечер был… удивительным. Стоило закрыть глаза, и можно было представить, что в городе полно людей. Что там кипит жизнь. Семьи собираются вместе по вечерам, люди ходят на работу, выгуливают собак, в ресторанах готовят еду, по телевизору показывают сериалы, в газетах публикуют новости, кто-то влюбляется и расстается, пьет кофе, ходит на концерты и выставки, совершаются какие-то открытия, поезда метро спешат от станции к станции, где-то звучит музыка, по улицам идут прохожие… Город полон жизни.

Но все было совсем не так. Потребовалось много времени, чтобы Барри смог привыкнуть к новой жизни. Все, что ему нужно было сделать — просто открыть глаза.

Увидеть Кейтлин, похудевшую и осунувшуюся; сидящего прямо перед ним отца, который выглядел так, словно переживал не лучшие моменты своей жизни; свои собственные руки, которые иногда дрожали, стоило ему только вспомнить лежащее в них оружие и генеральшу; небритого и совершенно дико смотревшегося у плиты Мика; растрепанные волосы Лизы; Айрис, держащую руку на животе и невпопад смеющуюся над рассказом Хэла; печальное лицо Циско…

Глаза Лена заблестели, когда Барри посмотрел на него. Человек, который когда-то хотел убить Барри, тепло кивнул ему. Лену дорого обошелся новый мир. Его рука, стянутая свежей повязкой, капли пота на лбу от постоянной боли. Сейчас его лицо выглядело спокойным. Лицо человека, которому приходилось бороться за жизнь еще до апокалипсиса, теперь же эта борьба была явной, и виной тому была нежить.

Барри подумал о том, насколько он сам изменился для всех остальных.

Он быстро доел хлеб, зная, что почувствует себя сытым лишь на несколько секунд. Пробежаться с военной базы до города было не лучшей идеей, но, блин, как это было здорово. Хотя при виде пустых зданий и улиц Барри чувствовал себя Мариусом*.

Когда начался апокалипсис Барри не было в Централ Сити. Флэш покинул город, и теперь город был мертв. Он не знал, какие чувства испытывает при этой мысли. Смирение? Печаль? Вину? Ностальгию, возможно.

Он был все еще погружен в свои мысли, когда Джеймс, проходя мимо него к холодильнику, хлопнул его по спине. Барри, только что допивший тоник, хмуро взглянул на него.

Достав из холодильника пиво, Джеймс быстро закрыл дверцу (внутри было холодно из-за замороженных криопушкой бутылок с водой).

— Флэш, — кивнул ему Джеймс и открыл бутылку. — Мистер Чудо. Хм.

Барри недоуменно поднял бровь. Джеймс не нравился ему, и Барри совершенно не хотелось отвлекаться от своих мрачных мыслей. Он заметил, что Хартли за окном теперь о чем-то оживленно разговаривает с Шоной. Лен и Кейтлин тоже тихо беседовали, а отец был занят разговором с Лизой и Циско. Так почему бы ему не пообщаться с Джеймсом?

— Ты из Централ Сити? — начал он.

Казалось, Джеймс удивился светской беседе.

— Я? Неа. — Он поставил локти на кухонный стол. — Я из цирка.

— Из настоящего цирка?

Джеймс фыркнул.

— Нет. Из ненастоящего. Из блошиного. На самом деле я блоха, только с суперспособностями. Не рассказывай Пайпу.

Барри вздохнул. Что ж, вопрос действительно был глупым, и он это заслужил.

— Ты и Хартли… У вас серьезно?

Джеймс напрягся.

— Что значит «серьезно»?

— Ну… Ты вроде нравишься Хартли…

— Я — единственный доступный член, только и всего, — прервал Барри Джеймс.

_У кого-то, очевидно, было интересное настроение._

— Хартли так сказал?

— Ты спрашиваешь, свободен ли он еще?

Барри смущенно заморгал.

— Что? Нет! Просто он мой друг.

Джеймс повернулся к Барри лицом и окинул его решительным взглядом.

— Только попробуй полезть к нему. — Руки Джеймса сжались в кулаки. — Тебе придется иметь дело со мной, понял?

Барри пришлось сдержать усмешку.

— Я… ладно. — Он примирительно махнул рукой. — У меня есть Лен. Все в порядке. Хартли просто друг.

Какое-то время Джеймс рассматривал его лицо.

— Я знаю, что Хартли подкатывал к тебе, — наконец сказал он.

Барри с трудом сглотнул.

— Ну… Я имею в виду… — Он понятия не имел, что сказать. — Я не… Мне просто хотелось, чтобы Хартли был моим другом.

Джеймс недоверчиво покачал головой.

— Ты просто идиот.

Поморщившись, Барри пожал плечами.

— Ладно. — Последовала пауза. — Значит, Хартли и ты…

— Да. Я думаю. Не знаю. Не спрашивай, что между нами… — Джеймс оглянулся на разговаривающего за окном Хартли. — Для меня это… ты понимаешь.

Барри кивнул, даже не представляя, о чем он говорит.

Джеймс отхлебнул пиво из горлышка, а Барри направился в кладовую за баночкой тоника. Вернувшись в кухню, он обнаружил по-прежнему стоящего там Джеймса.

— Можно мне немного презервативов?

Барри чуть не подавился тоником. Он откашлялся, глаза наполнились слезами.

— Ч-что?

— Хартли сказал, что они нам нужны, — как ни в чем ни бывало продолжил Джеймс. — И смазка. Он сказал, что у тебя и Снарта есть.

Еще раз кашлянув, Барри молча кивнул.

Джеймс подошел ближе и шепотом пробормотал:

— Можем мы… Могу я задать тебе кое-какие вопросы?

— Вопросы о…

_Сексе?_ И с каких это пор Барри стал человеком, у которого можно получить советы о сексе? Он был задротом-ботаником, неловким и неуклюжим, который стеснялся даже пригласить кого-то на свидание. А Джеймс — мускулистый итальянец-блондин, словно сошедший с плаката Олимпийских игр… Во что, блин, превратился этот мир?

— Я хочу, чтобы Хартли было со мной хорошо. — Джеймс снова оглянулся на Шону и Хартли и понизил голос. — Да, ладно. Не думаешь, что ты ему задолжал?

Барри понял, что Джеймс заманил его в ловушку, и вздохнул.

— Хорошо… Пойдем в мою комнату.

***

Барри рухнул на кровать и, прикрыв глаза локтем, тяжело вздохнул.

Закрыв за собой дверь, Лен вошел в их спальню.

— Кажется, ничего не изменилось, — заметил он, и Барри хмыкнул в ответ. Он слышал, как Лен снимает ботинки. Через несколько секунд послышался знакомый скрип двери в ванную. — Джеймс спрашивал тебя о сексе?

Барри снова неопределенно хмыкнул.

— Подходил ко мне пару дней назад, — продолжил Лен из ванной. — Я посоветовал ему обратиться к Хартли.

Щеки Барри горели.

— Ох…

Он вспомнил долгий, до ужаса неловкий разговор, который у него только что произошел с Джеймсом. Тот казался… сильно заинтересованным, во всем, в то время как Барри просто заикался на каждом слове, пытаясь объяснить.

— Ты ведь не рассказал ему слишком много обо мне? — насмешливо спросил Лен.

— Даже не начинай.

Барри схватил подушку и прикрыл пылающее лицо.

— Всякие интересные вещи. — Голос Лена прозвучал ближе, и Барри почувствовал, как под Леном прогнулся матрас. — А, Скарлет?

Лен отобрал у него подушку, и Барри подвинулся ближе к нему.

— Ага. Сказал ему, что у тебя четырнадцатидюймовый член, а рот сделан из печенья.

— Кто-то голоден, — пробормотал Лен и положил голову Барри на плечо.

Барри подвинулся еще, устраиваясь удобнее.

— Так… мы можем… ты и я… заняться сексом?

Лен пошевелился.

— Не знаю.

— Ну…

Барри понятия не имел, что сказать на это.

Повернувшись, Лен провел ладонью по его волосам.

— Целый день в машине… Я устал.

— О…

Барри был разочарован. Он вроде как надеялся…

— Да, я знаю, — пробормотал Лен ему в грудь. — Ты молод и сделан из молнии, а я старый и холодный, и не такой энергичный…

— О мой бог.

— Может, как-нибудь сам?

— Просто забудь, что я говорил.

Барри удобнее устроился на кровати и нашел одеяло.

— Барри… — Лен приподнялся и хмуро посмотрел на него. — Если ты хочешь, я попробую найти в себе силы…

— Ты устал, — вздохнул Барри. — Сейчас не самое удачное время.

— Утром?

Звучало обнадеживающе.

— Хорошо. Утром.

— Я взорву твой мир утром. — Лен закрыл глаза и упал лицом в матрас. — Задуешь свечу? — его голос звучал приглушенно.

Меньше чем за секунду Барри задул свечу и вернулся в кровать. Еще через несколько секунд послышалось тихое сонное сопение Лена.

Может, это и к лучшему, что они отложили секс на утро, потому что за стеной послышался голос Хартли. Не слова, а просто _звуки_. Настроение в любом случае было бы испорчено.

Зажав уши подушкой, Барри уснул, чувствуя дыхание Лена.

***

Барри снился Централ Сити. Город простирался где-то под ногами, звучали голоса людей. Он был на Хай-Лайн, и скелеты, бессмысленно улыбаясь, пили и пели какие-то песни.

Барри стоял посреди этого, в своей рабочей одежде, на руках у него были перчатки, а под ногами стеклянный пол. Он расследовал преступление. Два безголовых ребенка приплясывали поблизости, Барри смеялся над ними, и они хихикали в ответ.

Неожиданно Лен обнял его холодными, очень холодными руками и заполз ему между ног. Он был в своей парке, пушка болталась на бедре, он что-то прошептал Барри на ухо, отчего Барри сладко заскулил и запрокинул голову. Лен поцеловал его в шею.

Централ Сити суетился где-то под ногами, Барри видел через стеклянный пол своих друзей и семью. Все сидели за столом у него дома и смеялись, потому что его отец, во всем оранжевом, вручал Джо бейсбольный мяч. Джо посмотрел на Барри, и тут прозвучал выстрел.

Выстрел был таким громким.

И _реальным_.

Барри тут же проснулся.

Энергия пульсировала в его руках, он подскочил на кровати. Сквозь синие занавески струился свет. Комната окрасилась зелеными тонами. Барри покачнулся со сна, не уверенный, был ли выстрел настоящим, или это просто был его сон. Пока он не услышал еще один.

Выстрел был очень громким, и Барри спрыгнул с кровати.

— Папа!

Зеленый свет вдруг свернулся спиралью, из его мерцания показался череп, клубы зеленого дыма зависли в воздухе, и Барри услышал голос, раздающийся из бесформенной массы.

Нимбус.

Он был здесь, кто-то стрелял на улице, на них напали, и легкие Барри начали гореть.

______________________  
*Персонаж фильма «Другой мир: Войны крови»


	40. Безупречные планы

Барри услышал движение за спиной и, закричав, ринулся прямо в клубящийся зеленый газ. Он вспомнил, что нужно задержать дыхание, и снова резко развернулся.

Если двигаться достаточно быстро, Нимбуса можно победить… _Почему? Как он нашел их? Кто стрелял?.._ В замешательстве Барри поднял руку и принялся вращать ей.

Зеленое облако окутывало его, скользя по коже и вызывая нестерпимый зуд. Барри отпрянул, замедлил движение и уперся ногами в край кровати, и в эту секунду волна ужасающего ледяного взрыва прошла мимо его уха и плеча. Все его тело мгновенно заныло от боли, челюсти свело.

Расплывчатое облако перед ним затвердело, но часть его, пораженная криопушкой Лена, задрожала и рассыпалась. Из облака сформировались лицо и лысый череп. Разъяренный взгляд устремился на Барри.

— Флэш, — прорычал голос из облака.

_В кого же стреляли на улице?_

Барри открыл рот, легкие опалило жгучей болью. Он упал на колени и схватился за ворот футболки.

— МАРК! Сюда! Быстро! — закричал Лен.

Его голос резанул слух. Хрипя, Барри попытался подняться на ноги. Зеленый газ все еще был в легких. Зажав рот ладонью, он снова ринулся в бесформенную фигуру Кайла Нимбуса и начал вращаться. Нимбус быстро отступил в угол.

Послышался раскат грома, от которого дрогнули стены. Нимбус взглянул наверх и вдруг исчез, так же внезапно, как и появился. Даже Барри не успел заметить, как это произошло.

Легкие все еще жгло огнем. Он мог дышать, но горло болело так, словно было разодрано до крови. Барри почувствовал, как руки Лена обхватили его, не давая упасть. Все тело дрожало, будто в лихорадке.

— Нам нужно уходить, Барри, нам нужно уходить, — повторял Лен снова и снова.

Сердце колотилось от страха, но Барри мог справиться с ним.

Собравшись силами, он за полсекунды надел Флэш-костюм и нашел одежду Лена. На скорости одев и его, Барри оказался возле двери. Лен не успел даже моргнуть.

— Я слышал выстрелы. — В голосе Барри прозвучала решительность, хотя внутри все сжималось от страха.

— Я тоже, — ответил Лен. — Нимбус…

— Марк или я можем создать торнадо. Разделить его на части. Ослабить его систему.

— Газ реагирует на высокие и низкие температуры…

— Я знаю. Хорошо. Там…

Барри открыл дверь спальни и, быстро выглянув наружу, убедился, что за ней никого нет.

— Он действует не в одиночку. С ним кто-то еще, — предположил Лен.

Барри вышел в коридор, по привычке провел рукой по бедру, проверяя нож, но вместо этого сжал руку в кулак.

— Как они нашли нас? — прошептал он, открывая дверь в комнату Лизы.

— Биволо, — сказал Лен.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

За приоткрывшейся дверью стояла Лиза. На ней были темные солнцезащитные очки.

— Ленни? — позвала она.

— Это я.

Лен повернулся, встав спиной к стене коридора и лицом к двери. Дальше по коридору шла комната Хартли, затем Шоны и Марка. Дверь в их спальню была открыта, внутри было темно. Взгляд Лена сосредоточился на ней.

Лиза распахнула дверь, и за ней Барри увидел Циско. Он держал Лизу за руку, в другой ладони у него был планшет. Его глаза были завязаны, растрепанные волосы торчали во все стороны.

Он вслепую протянул планшет Барри прямо в лицо. Барри взял его, и Циско, облегченно вздохнув, прошептал:

— Мы с Лизой были снаружи и видели, как Биволо говорил с Гроддом.

Нахмурившись, Лен осмотрел комнату. В ней царил полумрак, и Лиза с Циско вряд ли что-то видели через повязку и солнечные очки. Барри тоже придется завязать глаза? У Лена были очки, а у Барри только прорези в маске.

Подтолкнув Барри вперед, Лен в последний раз осмотрел коридор, зашел в комнату и запер за ними дверь.

Нимбус по-прежнему оставался где-то здесь, очередной раскат грома послышался с улицы, окна задрожали. Необходимо было найти раненого, но прежде всего нужно было выяснить, что знали Циско и Лиза. Планирование, понимание ситуации — это всегда являлось слабым местом Барри, но именно на этом ему стоило сосредоточиться, все постоянно говорили ему об этом…

Совсем не так он представлял себе сегодняшнее утро.

Лиза сняла очки, Циско же остался в повязке.

— Биволо прошел мимо нас, я проснулась. Потом мы услышали голос Гродда… — принялась объяснять Лиза.

— Почему вы были снаружи? — спросил Лен.

Циско нервно ответил:

— Мы спали в кемпере.

— Почему?

Лиза пожала плечами.

— Хартли достал своими криками, чертов мудила. Я была пьяна… мы просто спали. Все же было хорошо, Ленни. У нас появились Хэл и Кэрол, много других людей могли приглядеть за домом.

— Но Гродд… — начал Лен.

Это показалось Барри неважным, кого-то подстрелили, и ему нужно было знать, кто это сделал.

— Кто-то еще был с Биволо? — прервал он Лена.

— Нет, — ответила Лиза. — Мы никого не видели.

— Но нам показалось, что там все же кто-то есть, — добавил Циско. — Поэтому мы и вернулись в дом. Чтобы забрать мой планшет и пушку Лизы…

Лен сверкнул глазами.

— Ты вышла из дома без оружия?! — прорычал он.

— Я в порядке, — огрызнулась Лиза. — В по-олном порядке, Ленни.

— Господи, ты все еще пьяна.

Лиза фыркнула.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я могу стрелять даже вусмерть пьяной, чертов ты ублюдок.

Вздохнув, Лен потер подбородок и задумался.

— Кайл Нимбус был здесь, — нарушил напряженную тишину Барри.

Циско удивленно присвистнул, а Лиза хмуро спросила:

— Кто?

— Ты встречала его.

— Да? И кто блядь…

Лиза… вот дерьмо. В таком состоянии на нее не стоило полагаться. Это было плохо, очень плохо, потому что где-то там гуляли на свободе два злющих метачеловека, и Нимбус мог убить Марка, и Барри не знал…

— Похрен, — вслух решил он. — Вы трое проверьте весь этаж и оставайтесь здесь…

— Нет, — резко перебил его Лен. Он потянулся к руке Барри, но тот сделал шаг назад.

— Я должен выяснить, что происходит. Я не могу просто сидеть здесь в темноте. Позаботься о Лизе.

— Барри… 

В голосе Лена прозвучало предупреждение.

— Я скоро вернусь.

Барри быстро поцеловал Лена и, охваченный молнией, выбежал из комнаты. Послушает ли его Лен или нет — сейчас Барри должен действовать самостоятельно. В конце концов, он Флэш, и на нем его костюм.

Он промчался по коридору, распахнул дверь комнаты Хартли и оказался внутри. Здесь никого не было. Он уже покинул комнату, а его мозг все еще обрабатывал увиденную картину — разбросанные вещи, упавшая книжная полка и пятна крови на полу. Значит, придется искать еще двоих людей.

Ему потребовались доли секунды, чтобы добраться до спальни Шоны и Марка. Молнии еще сверкали вокруг Барри, когда он, залетев в комнату, остановился посредине. Одну из стен полностью вынесло, словно на нее упало дерево или ураган ворвался внутрь и разрушил ее вместе с окном.

— Шона! — позвал Барри.

Из-за опрокинутой кровати показалась ее рука. Она прыгнула к Барри и уже открыла рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но времени слушать ее совершенно не оставалось. Барри схватил ее и отнес в комнату Лизы. Никто даже не успел заметить его появление.

Примчавшись обратно в спальню Марка и Шоны, он через разрушенную стену выскочил наружу. Два шага, и вот он уже коснулся земли пятками.

Стояла глубокая ночь, на небе ярко светили звезды, освещая влажную траву под ногами. Изогнутый кончик золотистого полумесяца напомнил Барри нож, который он носил на боку. Где-то поблизости слышалось бормотание, ставшее просто шумом из-за замедлившегося вокруг Барри времени, когда он подбежал к фигуре, покрытой зеленым облаком.

Посреди двора с поднятыми руками стоял Марк. Над его ладонями клубилось, набирая силу, торнадо. Его волосы и всклоченная борода хлестали на ветру, руки дрожали от напряжения. Нимбус, очевидно, не рисковал подобраться ближе к нему, но, судя по всему, Марк терпел поражение в схватке.

Отступив еще дальше, Нимбус начал принимать осязаемую форму, и Барри вздохнул. Он знал, что нужно делать — помешать ему перегруппироваться, вынуждая оставаться в газообразном состоянии, пока его силы не иссякнут.

Барри помчался к нему, потряхивающие его молнии словно дергали вперед, он наклонил голову и врезался плечом в частично образовавшуюся фигуру Кайла Нимбуса. Пробежав сквозь него, он развернулся, снова готовый к бою.

Кемпер лежал на боку, еще одна машина тоже была перевернута, брезент валялся неподалеку. Очевидно, Гродд вышел наружу, и где он был, Барри совершенно не представлял, он услышал бы его, если бы Гродд находился где-то в их доме или…

Барри снова ринулся вперед, едва ли соображая. Сердце колотилось как бешеное, но даже мчась на метачеловеских скоростях, он отчаянно цеплялся за обрывочные мысли. Один рывок. _Айрис… она где-то в том доме, она сильная, но она так устала от борьбы и просто хочет семью и надежное укрытие…_ Другой рывок. _Генри… он тоже там, его отец, с которым они наконец-то могут быть вместе, спустя четырнадцать лет, и если…_ Еще один рывок, мысли дико и сумбурно проносились в его голове. _Если он потеряет Генри, если Айрис потеряет Эдди, если он сам потеряет Айрис, если они потеряют Джо…_

Порывом ветра его отбросило в сторону, он упал и перекатился набок. Опираясь на локти, он приподнялся и недоуменно посмотрел на Марка. Какого черта Мардон напал на него?

Глаза у Марка были совершенно дикие, руки тряслись так, словно сейчас рассыпятся на куски. Зловещее зеленое облако подобралось ближе к нему, в облаке уже проглядывали очертания Кайла Нимбуса.

— Шона! — завопил Марк.

В вое ветра послышались звуки. Выстрелы, крики, треск пожара, где-то в звериной ярости ревел Гродд, и Барри почувствовал мучительный страх. _Почему?_ захотелось закричать ему, зачем кому-то…

— Шона! — снова раздался вопль Марка.

— Она… она в порядке, — крикнул ему Барри. Это была ложь. Он понятия не имел, что с Шоной, где она. Может быть, она была ранена, он даже не успел проверить, когда перенес ее в комнату к Лизе. Черт возьми… он должен был проверить, его отец врач, а Барри, возможно, сделал только хуже, когда схватил ее.

Он должен сейчас же найти ее, он должен…

Неожиданно мысль о том, что ему не справиться со всем этим одновременно, поразила его. Нужно найти людей, ему нужен Лен. А еще Хэл и Кэрол. Сейчас бы не помешала вся лига супергероев, потому что сразиться придется с Гроддом, Биволо и Нимбусом — им как-то удалось объединиться, Барри не представлял, кто и как мог убедить этих троих напасть на их территорию.

Марк снова приготовился нанести удар Нимбусу, и Барри принял решение оставить его сражаться в одиночку. Если он найдет кого-то, то отправит его на помощь, но прямо сейчас ему нужен тот, с кем можно обсудить план действий.

Возле соседнего дома стоял Эдди с пистолетом в руке. Другой рукой он прикрывал глаза. Неподалеку что-то выкрикивал Биволо. Барри изменил направление, чтобы сбить его с ног.

Неожиданно он почувствовал руку на своей шее. Его ноги все еще шевелились, но он уже никуда не бежал.

Из него вырвался крик, кто-то держал его и продолжал двигаться. Чужая скорость рванула Барри вперед. Он понял, что они преодолели двор, поднялись по стене, а затем очутились на ровной поверхность. Схватив держащую его руку, он наугад пнул фигуру позади себя.

Фигура покачнулась, и они тяжело обрушились на что-то твердое.

Ладонями и коленями Барри ударился о глиняную кровлю, крыша под ним рухнула. На мгновение Барри увидел звезды, а затем провалился вниз.

Он упал плечом на пол чердака и услышал, как что-то треснуло, но ничего не почувствовал. Пыль попала в нос, он оглушительно чихнул, и тогда вспышка ужасной боли мгновенно охватила его плечо. Прокатившись по руке, боль тошнотворно отдалась где-то в животе. Он дернулся и замер.

Чьи-то осторожные руки приподняли его и посадили, а потом, схватив за неповрежденное плечо, грубо оттащили к стене.

От боли глаза застилало слезами, Барри сморгнул их и увидел направленный на него бездушный взгляд.

Харрисон Уэллс, _Эобард_ , скинул капюшон и безразлично улыбнулся ему.

— Приятно видеть тебя снова, — сказал он.

Подскочив, Барри бросился на него, и Эобард ударил его в вывихнутое плечо. Еще одна вспышка боли охватила все тело, Барри с криком упал к стене. Он снова попытался встать, но Обратный Флэш, в мгновение ока очутившись рядом, поставил ногу ему на плечо.

— Барри… — Эобард говорил снисходительно, словно пытался что-то объяснить неразумному ребенку. — Если ты не успокоишься, мне придется заставить тебя страдать.

В ярости Барри закричал снова и вибрирующей рукой схватил Эобарда за лодыжку, но тот с садистским безразличием сильнее придавил его плечо сапогом.

— Пора тебе прислушаться к голосу разума, — спокойно продолжил он. — Иначе я сломаю тебе ноги и оторву голову кому-нибудь из твоих друзей.

По-прежнему держа Эобарда за лодыжку, Барри застыл и яростно уставился на него. Даже смотреть на него было мерзко, все сжималось внутри от злости, и Барри вдруг вспомнил, что кого-то ранили.

— В кого стреляли? — спросил он так быстро, что никто из обычных людей не услышал бы его.

— Ни в кого, кто имел бы значение, — ответил Эобард.

— _Каждый_ имеет значение.

У Барри все еще кружилась голова, но он сумел оправиться от шока. Теперь он понимал, что происходит. Его плечо было вывихнуто, Эобард прижимал его ногой к полу, держа в подчинении, любое движение могло принести мучительную боль, и… да, ему нужно было отразить атаку. Он не знал, сколько еще людей с Эобардом, и что произошло с их группой, но каждый из них был уязвим. Барри хотел поговорить с тем, кто командовал напавшими на них людьми, и вот он здесь… Садист в желтом, но хотя бы разумный.

— Я надеялся, что мы избежим неприятностей. — Слова Эобарда царапали, как наждачная бумага. — Мне больше не приносят удовольствия твои страдания. Как выяснилось, одна из моих единомышленников, ты не знаешь ее, Охотница…

— Я ее знаю, — с досадой прервал его Барри.

Эобард кивнул, небрежно пожав плечами.

— Ее задача была в том, чтобы забрать оружие у Негодяев, в то время как Нимбус займется тобой. К сожалению, ты оказался уж очень чутко спящим болваном. — На лице Эобарда появилось отвращение. — Эти Негодяи — как бешеные собаки. Дворняжки, но и они бывают опасными, если их разозлить. Я всегда удивлялся их способности создавать проблемы.

— Мик, — вдруг понял Барри. _Подстрелили Мика_. — Он жив?

Эобард снова равнодушно пожал плечами.

— Если Охотница не глупа, он жив, — небрежно заметил он. — Итак, Барри… Я могу быть крайне суровым или же очень великодушным, так почему бы тебе не подняться с пола, тогда бы мы выяснили, в чем наше мнение не сходится.

— Пошел на хуй, — огрызнулся Барри.

Глаза Эобарда опасно сузились.

— Негодяи плохо на тебя влияют.

Барри незаметно оглядывал помещение в поисках чего-нибудь тяжелого, чем можно было обороняться. Где-то на улице еще раздавались раскаты грома. Из-за клубящейся в воздухе пыли было трудно дышать, а может быть, на него все еще действовал газ Нимбуса. У дальней стены чердака лежали клюшки для гольфа. Неподалеку валялись картины, какие-то мешки и старая, изъеденная молью одежда. Рукой не дотянешься, а Эобард по-прежнему прижимал его ногой к полу.

— И, кстати, — с мрачным беспокойством продолжил Эобард. — Я позволил тебе уйти и заняться своими делами, присматривая за тобой, конечно… Но ты сделал тревожащий меня выбор…

Барри впился в него яростным взглядом.

— Ты не мой отец, Уэллс.

— _Эобард_ , — поправил его Обратный Флэш. — Надеюсь, ты не забыл, что это я создал Флэша и чувствую огромную ответственность за тебя. И я более, чем разочарован, что ты не следуешь плану, который я тебе изложил.

— О чем ты говоришь?

Барри попытался пошевелиться, но Эобард, продолжая говорить, снова придавил его вывихнутое плечо тяжелым сапогом. Барри вскрикнул от боли.

— Поиски Хэла Джордана заняли у тебя слишком много времени, хотя то, что ты нашел Гродда — приятный сюрприз и сделает задачу намного легче. Воссоединение с Эдвардом Тоуном было правильным решением. Несмотря на это ужасающее изменение временной линии, я не хотел бы рисковать жизнью своего предка. В то же время, я с уверенностью могу сказать, что Уэстов не было в моем генеалогическом древе. — Эобард продолжал читать лекцию, в которой Барри абсолютно не нуждался. — Неужели ты не понимаешь, тот факт, что Айрис Уэст выжила, должен был привести тебя к ней, чтобы ты исправил эту чертовски раздражающую путаницу, которой стала история Франчески и Пауло. И да…

— Заткнись, — резко прервал его Барри.

Приподняв ногу, Эобард ударил его в плечо и с досадой посмотрел на него.

— Если тебе буквально не шептать инструкции в ухо, ты действуешь совершенно не в том направлении. Ты спасаешь Циско и Кейтлин, которых я на самом деле ценю, но Негодяи, Барри? Взять того же Джованни Джузеппе*. Какой толк от него? Или от Джо Уэста? Он лишь помеха. Генри Аллен уже сыграл свою роль в моей родословной, и сейчас он не важен, у тебя уже есть один врач. — Эобард повысил голос. — Но и это не самый идиотский, самый опрометчивый выбор, который ты сделал!

Барри уже открыл рот, собираясь дать отпор, но Уэллс поднял палец.

— Ты всегда создаешь проблемы, Барри Аллен. Я просто удивляюсь своему бесконечному запасу терпения.

Услышав это, Барри язвительно усмехнулся, и Эобард, наклонившись к нему, схватил его за подбородок, уперся коленом ему в плечо, а другое колено поставил прямо на солнечное сплетение.

— Ты _будешь_ меня слушать, — прорычал он. — И сделаешь _все_ , что я скажу.

Барри дернулся и, прижав ладонь к уху Эобарда, угрожающе вдавил большой палец ему в глаз. Это было единственное место, до которого он мог дотянуться.

Эобард улыбнулся.

— Неплохо, Флэш, — спокойно сказал он.

Не отрывая от него взгляд, Барри дрожал от напряжения.

— Барри, Барри, Барри… — Уэллс вздохнул, казалось, ничуть не заботясь о том, что угрожает его глазу. — Очень важно, чтобы ты услышал меня. Ты можешь сделать все намного лучше.

Барри понятия не имел, о чем он говорит.

— Почему ты напал на нас? Если ты все еще собираешься построить свой собственный Централ Сити…

— Конечно, я построю, но вернемся к нашему разговору…

— Перестань нападать на нас, — прервал Уэллса Барри. — Оставь всех в покое. И тогда мы поговорим.

— Мы поговорим _сейчас_. Пока мои люди удерживают твоих. Подумать только, стоит приставить пушку к голове беременной женщины, и все становятся такими послушными.

Сердце Барри сжалось.

— Кто?

— Кто? — Уэллс прищурился. — Кто-то еще ждет ребенка?

Барри не стал отвечать, и Эобард насмешливо закатил глаза.

— Думаю, это вряд ли имеет какое-то значение. Сейчас важно другое. Что произошло с тобой, Барри? Ты всегда был таким упрямым моралистом…

— Пожалуйста, не трогай никого…

Эобард резко схватил его за шею.

— Прерывать собеседника… — Он наклонился ближе, в его глазах вспыхнули красные молнии. — …грубо. — Отпустив шею Барри, он продолжил. — Я уверен, что выиграл в состязании на изменение прошлого, но скажи мне — что мне делать с твоей коллекцией безмозглых идиотов? Хартли я могу простить…

— Сколько у тебя людей? Что ты хочешь от нас?

— Если ты сейчас же не перестанешь прерывать меня, Барри, я приведу свою угрозу оторвать кому-нибудь голову в действие. И начну с Генри Аллена.

Барри замер.

— Я пытаюсь поговорить с тобой о Леонарде Снарте, — презрительно произнес Эобард, и Барри тут же захотелось пнуть его. — Ясно, что ты не можешь ни с чем справиться в одиночку, и это, опять же, говорит о том, что мне просто необходимо управлять каждым крошечным аспектом твоего существования. Таким образом, ты не сделаешь мир еще более катастрофическим местом, чем он уже стал.

Мучительная правда была в том, что Барри _мог_ сопротивляться. Он был быстрее, чем Эобард, он был способен на большее и мог уйти. Он мог бы даже спасти кого-то еще, но оказавшихся в беде людей было слишком много, как и тех, кого Барри был не в состоянии победить, не рискуя чьей-то жизнью.

***

Первое, что увидел Барри, спустившись вслед за Эобардом с чердака и осторожно придерживая вывихнутое плечо, — валяющиеся на земле пушки. Лена, Мика и Лизы.

А потом он увидел зарево, словно уже началось утро, и застыл на месте.

Возле опрокинутого кемпера бесформенной грудой сидел Гродд. Его голова была опущена, и только в почерневших глазах теплился разум. Рядом с ним стояла Айрис, к ее голове женщина в черном прижимала арбалет.

Барри яростно сжал кулаки. Это была игра Эобарда Тоуна. Манипулировать людьми и воспользоваться теми, кто слабее.

— Действительно, не так уж и сложно, — заметил Обратный Флэш, сжав здоровое плечо Барри. Наклонившись к нему, Эобард заговорил ему прямо в ухо. — Меня всегда удивляло, как легко можно победить Негодяев, используя тут же тактику, что они использовали против тебя. А Снарт всегда поражал меня своим идиотизмом. Глупый, самоуверенный, черствый, жестокий, нелепый, недалекий, корыстный, старый, скучный, незначительный, эгоистичный и _блядски_ раздражающий.

Эобард нахмурился и сильнее схватил Барри за плечо.

— Ты ничего не знаешь о нем, — со злостью в голосе ответил Барри.

Он не видел ни Лена, ни Мика, ни Лизу. Неподалеку на бордюре сидел Эдди, рядом с ним — Генри и Джо. Все с закинутыми за голову руками, и Биволо держал их на прицеле. Охотница, Гродд, Биволо. Где был Нимбус, Барри догадывался, но где Шона…

— Ты ошибаешься, — рявкнул Эобард и отбросил Барри к дверному косяку. Инстинктивно Барри занес для удара руку и рванулся вперед, но Обратный Флэш успел перехватить его запястье. Тогда Барри вывернулся и попытался избавиться от захвата. Свободной рукой Эобард сжал его шею, и Барри хотел ударить его коленом, но тот отпрыгнул назад, отпустив его шею. Момент был упущен.

Обратный Флэш, усмехаясь, наклонился ближе.

— Я знаю _тебя_ , Бартоломью Генри Аллен, — произнес он, словно выплевывая каждое слово. — Я знаю, что ты родился в Фаллвиле, штат Айова. Я знаю имя врача, который принимал тебя. Я знаю, что у тебя был брат-близнец, которого ты считаешь мертвым. Я знаю каждую оценку, которую ты получал в школе, имена всех твоих учителей. Я знаю, что ты создашь команду супергероев, что Хэл Джордан будет одним из твоих самых близких друзей. Я знаю имена твоих будущих детей. Я знаю, когда ты умрешь. И я знаю, когда ты вернешься. — Глаза Эобарда сузились. — Я знаю о тебе _все_. О твоем прошлом, настоящем и будущем. Я. Знаю. Тебя.

Красные блики упали на лицо Эобарда. Барри сосредоточенно смотрел на них, пытаясь не думать об этом, но мысли бешено крутились в голове, и тогда он вдруг понял.

— Ты не знаешь меня. Вообще.

Эобард презрительно фыркнул.

— Твоя способность игнорировать факты поразительна.

— Ты меня не знаешь, — повторил Барри. — Ты знаешь о человеке по имени Барри Аллен, но я уже не тот человек, и тебя это ужасно бесит. Тебя бесит, что я не соответствую твоим представлениям обо мне. Ты хочешь, чтобы я был тем же самым Барри Алленом, которого ты ненавидел, но я другой человек, и поэтому у тебя больше нет твоего преимущества. И ты больше не… злишься на меня, как прежде.

— Неужели?

В глазах Эобарда мелькнуло любопытство.

— Тот факт, что я принимаю решения, крайне отличающиеся от тех, которых ты ждал от меня, пугает тебя.

— Вот как…

— Именно, — решительно ответил Барри. Он снова сжал руки в кулаки, и плечо отозвалось резкой болью. — И ты понятия не имеешь, что я буду делать и на что я способен…

Эобард смотрел на него, и Барри не знал, о чем он думает, его эмоции не отразились на лице, но впервые Барри больше не боялся того, что Обратный Флэш знал о нем. Эобард был спидстером и знал намного больше, но теперь Барри приручил свои способности, они были частью его, и сейчас они с Эобардом были равны. Тот тоже собрал команду, чтобы выжить в апокалипсисе.

Внезапно выражение Эобарда изменилось. Он усмехнулся и, подняв брови, наклонил голову.

— Вы только посмотрите, — протянул он. — Похоже, ты брал уроки у самого Капитана Холода. Твой блеф прозвучал почти убедительно. Но я раскусил тебя. — Взгляд Эобарда стал сосредоточенным, отблески огня плясали в его глазах. — Нимбус охраняет твоих драгоценных Негодяев, в том числе и Мика, который истекает кровью и орет как безумный. К голове твоей дорогой Айрис приставлено оружие, твой уютный милый дом горит, и в моем кармане два кольца силы. Ты ошеломлен и растерян, Барри. И ты даже не можешь посмотреть на свой пылающий дом.

Барри заметил, что Генри наблюдает за ним, и в его взгляде читались ободрение и жалость. Эдди и Джо не спускали глаз с Охотницы и ее арбалета, направленного в голову Айрис.

Костяшки побелели на сжатых кулаках Барри.

— Если Мик умрет…

— Он сам убьет себя, если будет продолжать вести себя как бешеная собака, — отрезал Эобард. — Я хочу, чтобы ты кое-что сделал для меня, Барри Аллен.

Барри стиснул челюсти.

— Я ничего не буду делать для тебя.

— Если ты откажешься, я сообщу по рации Нимбусу и Диггеру, чтобы они передали мой «привет» Негодяям.

— Что ты хочешь?

— Смотри, — сурово ответил Эобард. — Смотри на свой горящий дом и слушай, что я скажу.

Барри мучительно сглотнул.

Положив руку на его вывихнутое плечо, Эобард толкнул его вперед и встал за ним. Барри затылком чувствовал его взгляд.

С болью в сердце он взглянул на источник света, на их дом, который казался таким надежным. Он был охвачен пламенем. Второй этаж только начал дымиться, но на первом повсюду был огонь. За окнами пылало так ярко, что Барри чувствовал жар, опаляющий лицо, словно лучи солнца. Огонь уничтожал все внутри, знакомые комнаты, мебель, стены — все было безвозвратно утеряно.

Коробка с фотографиями в их с Леном спальне. Среди них была та, что дала ему маленькая девочка, единственная фотография ее матери, и Барри сохранил ее. Он не помнил лицо женщины на ней, не помнил и имя той девочки.

Эобард положил обе ладони на плечи Барри. Его голос звучал спокойно и размеренно, возвращая Барри к реальности.

— Ты думаешь, что я твой враг. Очевидно, так и было. Но все изменилось. Изменится и твое мнение обо мне. Так же, как изменилось твое мнение о Снарте. Ты снова начнешь доверять мне, Барри Аллен, и когда твои друзья вместе выступят против Черного Фонаря, ты будешь сражаться вместе со мной. Флэш, которого _я_ создал.

Барри чувствовал себя разбитым, кровь пульсировала в голове, отдаваясь шумом в ушах. Он не видел Лена. Их дом горел в огне.

— Я никогда не доверюсь тебе.

— Но тебе не победить меня. Я сильнее, быстрее и умнее. Исторически ты герой с впечатляющим послужным списком, но пока он еще не полон. И никогда не будет. — Эобард хлопнул его по плечу. — Посмотри, как легко ты проиграл. Потому что ты не в состоянии принять трудное решение и пожертвовать кем-то из своих. Ты пожалел даже _крысу_. — Голос Эобарда опустился до шепота. — Ты мог бы сразиться со мной прямо сейчас. Я чувствую, как ты дрожишь от ярости, ты мог бы убить меня, но если ты это сделаешь, Айрис Уэст умрет.

Барри стоял, не двигаясь, и Эобард усмехнулся.

— Как ты заставил Гродда…

— Путешествия во времени приносят пользу. Гродд считает меня своим отцом.

— Если ты хочешь сражаться с Черным Фонарем… — снова начал Барри.

— Ничего не изменится, Барри. Просто ты будешь действовать под моим руководством. Ты отправишься в Старлинг Сити с небольшой группой, найдешь Стрелу и будешь ему лгать, ну, или просто забудешь упомянуть тот факт, что я глава операции. Ведь утаивание информации более свойственно тебе. Ты приведешь всех этих метких стрелков из лука в Централ Сити, и тогда мы сразимся и победим Черного Фонаря. Мы используем _мою_ стратегию. Если я говорю «сражаться», все выполняют приказ. Подчиняются только мне.

Барри почувствовал, как внутри все дрожит от гнева, сила скорости подсказывала ему бежать, но он не мог сдвинуться с места.

— Почему ты думаешь, что Оливер Куин будет слушать тебя?

— Герои всегда притягивают слабых и уязвимых, цепляются за их присутствие. Взаимное подавление. Для Оливера Куина эта черта так же характерна, как и для тебя. Ты приведешь его сюда, он не должен ни о чем подозревать, иначе я покрошу твоих друзей на куски.

— Как?

Барри едва мог шевелить губами.

— Я наблюдал за тобой. Думаю, и с ним мы найдем общий язык. И когда пыль после боя уляжется, — продолжил Эобард с жутким спокойствием, — у меня будет черное кольцо силы и новый Централ Сити. Я воссоздам хронологию событий, и тогда вы все наконец перестанете отклоняться от своих задач и будете слушать _Меня_.  
______________________________  
*Настоящее имя Джеймса Джесси

___________________________________________________________________

Ну вот, дорогие читатели. На этой главе наша команда переводчиков решила завершить перевод, оставив своеобразный открытый финал, поскольку со следующей главы начинается новый виток этой удивительной, но, к сожалению, незаконченной истории. Конечно, можно было перевести еще восемь существующих глав, но тогда заканчивать его на самом интересном месте было бы еще обиднее.

Мы надеялись, что пока будем переводить, bealeciphers допишет его, но, увы, чуда не произошло. 

Обещаем, если автор вернется к этому фику, мы с радостью продолжим перевод.

Спасибо, что были с нами.

~

Я медленно бегал. Когда-то давно.  
Полжизни любил безответно.  
Теперь занавешено синим окно,  
Колышется ткань от ветра.

Я сам не заметил, когда стал другим.  
Боялся поверить в это.  
Как вышло, что вместе я именно с ним?..  
Вопросы. И нет ответов.

В шепоте, в крике, в стоне: «Еще!»  
Я знаю — это реально —  
Кому-то от холода горячо,  
Кому-то в огне — нормально.

Мир катится к черту. Нигде  
Нет спокойного места.  
Но ветер колышет — в моей голове —  
Синие занавески.

автор стихов DieMaus


End file.
